Queshua
by Asrial
Summary: La vie reprends au sanctuaire après le retour de tous les chevaliers.Certains couples s'affirment, d'autres se créés... DM X aphro, Saga X Mu, Shaka X Kanonn, Milo X Camus, Shion X Shura, Aldé X OC, Aioros X Aiolia X minos, Shun X rhada, eaque X ikki
1. Chapter 1

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 1)**_

**Titre :** Queshua (vivi, rapport aux tentes Décathlon. Si y a des curieux, lisez SSG et demandez à Shaka)

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** NC-17 (tout au fond dans les touutes dernière pages de la partie 1) sinon, PG-13

**Couples :** Saga X Mu / Shaka X Kannon / Aldébaran X OC / DM X Aphrodite / Shion X Shura / Milo X Camus / Aioros – Aiolia

**Note :** comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Le Sanctuaire.

Sa statue d'Athéna, ses Chevaliers, son cimetière, ses arènes, ses escaliers, ses colonnes….Et ses temples écroulés…

Mû s'essuya le front avec la manche de la tunique de lin écru qu'il portait sur un pantalon de même matière.

Après leur expédition meurtrière en terres infernales et leur subséquent retour à la vie suite à une mort glorieuse -comme si la mort avait quelque chose de glorieux-, tous les Chevaliers d'Or, quels qu'ils soient, avaient été pardonnés lorsque le besoin s'en était fait sentir et ramenés à la vie. Par quoi, le Chevalier du Bélier n'en savait rien, pas plus que ses collègues. Donc bien entendu, les plus folles rumeurs et spéculations couraient dans tout le Sanctuaire à ce propos.  
Certains prétendaient qu'Hadès était beau joueur et avait finalement accepté la défaite, d'autres, la tête moins près du bonnet, s'étaient mis à croire qu'Athéna avait la puissance nécessaire pour aller à l'encontre de la Mort elle-même, tandis qu'une proportion négligeable, dont il faisait partie, croyait plus facilement à une intervention directe de Zeus auprès de son frère ainé, pour qu'il relâche les âmes et les corps des Chevaliers d'Or. Il ne voyait pas autrement comment ils auraient pu échapper au Royaume d'Hadès.

Malgré sa fatigue, le Chevalier du Bélier ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin.

Imaginer Hadès (ou à défaut un Shun aux cheveux noirs puisque leurs physiques étaient identiques) entrain de se faire sermonner par un Zeus sans visage jusqu'à ce qu'il relâche les Ors, était particulièrement cocasse. Surtout si on partait du principe que le père devait être aussi borné, voir plus, que la fille… Déjà qu'il était des plus délicat de passer par-dessus les obsessions d'Athéna….Dire non à son père devait relever de la gageure.

"- On arrête pour ce soir, Chevalier." Lâcha soudain un quadragénaire en tirant Mû de ses réflexions.

Le Bélier sursauta avant de remercier l'entrepreneur.

La réparation des différents Temples et escaliers avançait bien.

Entre les compétences de l'homme et de ses employés, et la force physique des Chevaliers, la restauration du Sanctuaire serait bientôt finie.

Heureusement d'ailleurs! Le pauvre Shaka en avait assez de dormir chaque soir dans un temple différent en fonction de qui pouvait l'accueillir pendant les travaux. Tous les Temples avaient souffert et quitte à restaurer, les Chevaliers au grand complet avaient pétitionné Saori pour que quelques aménagements modernes soient faits. Ils étaient en Grèce, après tout. Les étés y étaient brûlants et les hivers glacés. Une clim réversible dans les baraquements des simples soldats avait finalement emporté l'adhésion de tous, ainsi que l'eau courante dans les Temples et l'électricité.  
C'était probablement stupide, mais les Ors avaient passé les premiers jours avec la Fée Electricité, aussi excités que des gosses. Ne plus avoir à se bruler les doigts sur des bougies puantes pour simplement trouver le chemin des latrines en pleine nuit, était une avancée certaine vers le 21eme siècle ! Des cuisinières à la place de l'unique cheminée du Palais du Grand Pope pour faire la cuisine également, et quand aux salles de bain tout confort, Mû avait cru un instant qu'ils allaient tous se jeter aux pieds de Saori pour les lui baiser, tellement cette simple amélioration représentait beaucoup pour eux.

On en dirait ce qu'on voudrait de passer sa vie en armure, elles auraient beau être aussi confortables que profondément sexy / impressionnant / important / esthétique / indispensable…. et que savait-il encore quelle bêtise sortit par les soldats, il n'en restait pas moins que le soir, ils puaient la sueur, le métal et la rouille ! Et à part encore une fois le Grand Pope qui disposait de son propre bassin -que Saga affectionnait tout particulièrement d'ailleurs- les pauvres Chevaliers avaient dû jusque là se contenter de seaux montés de la rivière tout en bas du Sanctuaire, d'eau chauffée comme ils pouvaient, et de baquets guère confortables.  
Cet élément avait d'ailleurs été un sujet de plaisanterie entre son ancien maître, Shion et Saga.

Le Grand Pope avait taquiné son futur remplaçant en racontant à qui voulait bien l'entendre que le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne l'avait assassiné QUE pour pouvoir se prélasser dans les bains.

La première fois que Shion avait lancé cette énormité devant tous les Ors réunis majorés de Kannon (son statut restait encore vague, comme celui de Shion et Saga d'ailleurs), Saga avait eut la grâce de rougir et de baisser le nez.

Ce qui n'avait pas été perdu pour tout le monde.  
Shura en avait profité pour en remettre une couche, vite suivi par Milo.

Mû lui-même n'en avait pas perdu une goutte, mais pas pour la même raison.

La légère rougeur du Chevalier des Gémeaux avait remué comme rarement le Chevalier du Bélier.

"- Chevalier ?"

Mû sursauta une seconde fois. Il n'avait pas entendu l'entrepreneur payé par les Entreprises Kido, s'adresser à lui.

"- Excusez moi, que puis-je pour vous ?"

Le quadragénaire eut un sourire un peu amusé. Ces grands gamins grandis trop vite l'attendrissaient malgré leurs formidables capacités.

"- Nous avons fini pour cette tranche-là. Nous déblayerons demain et après-demain, avant de passer au temple suivant."

"- Très bien. Ce sera parfait."

Enfin, les travaux du Temple de la Vierge allaient commencer. Il avait d'abord fallu remettre à neuf tous les escaliers entre l'entrée du Sanctuaire et le Temple, avant de pouvoir commencer d'aussi grand travaux. Le déblayage seul allait prendre des jours, malgré l'aide de tous les Chevaliers, Shion et lui-même en tête.

"- Autre chose ?"

L'artisan secoua la tête.

"- Non, pour le moment, tout va bien. Avec l'aide de vos collègues et la votre, ca va vite de monter les murs et de descendre les gravats."

"- Très bien, alors à demain."

"- A demain Chevalier."

Mû ne raccompagna pas l'artisan. L'homme connaissait les lieux à présent. Il était quand même content que la journée soit finie, une migraine des plus douloureuses commençait à lui vriller le cerveau. C'était l'inévitable prix à payer pour transborder plusieurs tonnes de marbres dix heures par jour à grands coups de télékinésie.

Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour ses collègues et amis ? Quelques migraines n'étaient pas un prix très important pour voir enfin leur Maisons remises en état !

"- Tu rêves ?"

Mû retint un petit juron.

Qu'avait-il à être ainsi perdu dans ses pensées ?

Ses récriminations contre lui-même moururent presque immédiatement, lorsque le nouveau venu entra dans son champ de vision.

"- Vice Grand Pope…."

Saga eut une grimace irritée.

"- Vous allez tous me le ressortir jusqu'à ce que j'en vomisse, hein ?"

"- C'est toi qui a voulu ce poste !" Le chevalier des Gémeaux retint une nouvelle grimace, douloureuse celle-là. "Désolé." S'excusa immédiatement Mû. Réellement désolé d'avoir ramené de mauvais souvenirs à la mémoire de son ainé.

Saga haussa les épaules. Il avait tendu un très très très long bâton pour se faire battre, et n'avait pas à se plaindre lorsque les autres Ors l'attrapaient pour l'en frapper. Avec eux au moins, ce n'était pas méchant. Moqueur et blessant parfois, mais pas gratuitement méchant.

Il était par contre évident que n'importe quel autre Chevalier, Bronze sauveurs du monde inclus, serait réduit à l'état de viande pour chien s'il faisait la moindre plaisanterie fine sur le sujet.

Machinalement, Mû avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son camarade, avant de l'ôter avec un petit sursaut.

Saga haussa un sourcil, surpris. Mû était un tactile et l'avait toujours été. De part sa "profession" de réparateur d'armures, il avait besoin de toucher autant les gens, que les objets pour se les "approprier".e

Il était le seul qui coupait peu ou prou à ces manières. Le Chevalier du Bélier se faisait d'ailleurs un point d'honneur à ne _jamais_ le toucher, semblait-il.

Quelque part, ça le blessait.

Mais il ne pouvait en vouloir à Mû. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose pour s'attirer ses bonnes grâces, après tout. Tuer son maitre n'avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Lui faire croire ensuite, en prenant la place de Shion, que l'ancien Chevalier du Bélier ne voulait plus avoir aucun contact, ou peu s'en fallait, avec son ancien élève, avait blessé le jeune Tibétain. Shion l'avait quand même élevé après tout Un petit soupir silencieux échappa au Chevalier des Gémeaux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, avec la plèbe ?" Le plaisanta Mû pour alléger un peu la gène manifeste qui montait entre les deux chevaliers.

"- Je viens voir comment les ouvriers travaillent." Répondit sur le même ton Saga, incluant ses collègues Ors dans les ouvriers.

"- Ca avance bien. Demain on commence à déblayer le Temple de Shaka. "

"- Il serait temps !!"

Le Chevalier de la Vierge ne se plaignait pas, mais il était évident que la promiscuité de sa situation commençait à lui peser.

"- Avec un peu de chance, il récupèrera son chez lui avant le mois prochain."

"- Avec onze Ors pour aider, il serait malheureux que cela prenne plus longtemps."

"- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais vu Aldébaran gâcher du plâtre !"

"- A ce point ?"

Mû ne put retenir un petit rire.

Il trouva enfin une excuse pour détourner son regard du visage à la fois doux et très viril de son camarade.

"- Le terme "gâcher" n'a jamais été mieux employé que dans son cas." Lâcha le chevalier du Bélier en agitant vaguement la main vers la Maison du Taureau.

Saga secoua la tête avec amusement.

Lui ne participait pas à la reconstruction, ou si peu… Il aidait Shion à reprendre en main l'intendance du Sanctuaire. Athéna avait décrété que puisqu'il connaissait le boulot, il serait utile en donnant un coup de main au Grand Pope normalement en exercice.

Elle avait fait remarquer, avec le plus grand amusement, que pour la première fois, le Sanctuaire croulait sous les candidats au poste. Il n'était pas rare qu'il reste sans personne à sa tête pendant des années et là… Entre Shion, Aioros et Saga, ils devraient bien parvenir à quelque chose !

Aioros avait décliné la politesse, préférant et de loin passer du temps avec son petit frère et profiter un peu de la vie pour s'enterrer sous les piles de papier, les comptes et les devis de restauration. Shion avait repris le boulot plus par habitude qu'autre chose, et par son impossibilité à reprendre le poste de Chevalier du Bélier, et Saga… Saga avait accepté de l'aider. Pour lui, c'était une façon comme une autre de laisser le champ et la place libre à son jumeau, comme Chevalier des Gémeaux.  
Les deux hommes se partageaient machinalement le titre, mais si Saga parvenait à pousser l'armure dans les pattes de son frère pour de bon, il n'allait pas se gêner. Pas que le poste ne l'intéressait pas. Simplement, après tout ce que son jumeau avait fait, il l'estimait plus à sa place comme Chevalier d'Or, que lui.

"- Aldébaran n'est quand même pas si incapable que ca."

"- Ho non ! Simplement, il ne faut pas lui demander de perdre du temps dans les gros travaux…"

Assez étonnement, le grand chevalier trapu et massif était plus à l'aise pour sculpter des bas reliefs, que pour plâtrer un mur…

"- Je vois…" S'amusa Saga.

Il tapota l'épaule de Mu sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

"- Le diner devrait bientôt être prêt. Tu viens ?"

A sa grande surprise, Mû ne put que constater la disparition progressive du soleil dans la mer.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles pendant que le rayon vert du soir enflammait le ciel une seconde.

"- Qui est de corvée ?"

"- DM…"

"- Ho Déesse…pas encore de la pizza ! Pitié !"

Le Grand pope par intérim -ou peu s'en fallait- lâcha un rire chaud de gorge..

Mû ne put retenir un petit regard par en-dessous, tout en se mâchant la lèvre.

Ca lui faisait toujours étrange d'entendre l'autre Or rire.

Il détourna rapidement les yeux.

"- Ce n'est pas si mauvais, Mû…." Remarqua Saga en prenant la direction du Palais du Pope où le diner les attendait.

"- Saga… Tu es Grec… Manger à longueur de journée de la feta et de la moussaka arrosée d'ouzo ne te dérange pas. Moi si ! Contrairement à toi, j'ai un minimum de sens du goût et j'apprécie le changement"

"- Le fromage de yack ce n'est guère mieux !"

"- Vous n'avez aucun sens de la gastronomie." Lâcha Camus en passant un bras autour de leurs épaules.

Saga et Mû renâclèrent un peu.

"- Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de naitre dans un pays qui a plus de quatre cent fromages !" Remarqua le Tibétain.

Camus les lâcha en passant la porte du Palais.

"- Ca sent la pizza." Remarqua-t-il.

Un concert de soupirs désespérés lui répondit.

"- DM…" lâcha Aphrodite comme si ca expliquait tout.

"- Ho déesse…"

Un mur de regards opprimés le fixa.

"- Tu ne pourrais pas…."

"- Ca va, ca va...Je ferai le diner demain. Mais que quelqu'un prenne mon tour pour la surveillance de nuit !"

Tous les chevaliers, DM inclus, acceptèrent avec plaisir. Ils voulaient bien lui prendre TOUTES ses astreintes jusqu'à la retraite, s'ils pouvaient manger quelque chose de correct sur une base régulière.

Les quatorze chevaliers d'Or et assimilés s'installèrent autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, devant autant de pizzas. Seul le petit vin rosé bien frais trouva grâce à leurs yeux. A part Camus culturellement et parfois Aphrodite comme hobby, aucun d'entre eux n'aimait faire la cuisine. De retour dans son Temple, solitaire, Mû s'assit sur la première marche de l'escalier qui descendait vers les arènes et les baraquements des soldats.

Les yeux levés vers la voute céleste, il se mit à grignoter une pèche à peine mûre.

Il se rappelait la première fois où il avait monté ces marches, sa petite main enfantine serrée timidement dans la grande patte de Shion. Le futur Bélier avait à peine six ans à l'époque.

Du haut de ses quatorze ans, l'adolescent aux cheveux bleus avait fait grande impression à l'enfant.  
Saga avait été si gentil avec lui…

Il l'avait accueilli, l'avait présenté aux autres Ors et apprentis Ors, l'avait aidé à se sentir à l'aise et à se détacher de son mal du pays. Le Tibet lui avait tellement manqué au début.  
Bêtement, le petit garçon avait été blessé lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que Saga était aussi gentil avec tous les autres petits Ors en culotte courte.

Il avait fallu une longue discussion, l'une des toutes dernières qu'il avait eu avec Shion, pour lui faire comprendre et lui faire passer par-dessus sa jalousie puérile.

Mais s'il avait compris, la jalousie, elle, avait mis bien plus longtemps à passer.

Avec le temps, elle s'était transformée en attirance, puis en quelque chose de bien plus inavouable qu'il avait définitivement et pudiquement repoussé aussi loin que possible.

Ce genre de choses n'était du genre de celles qu'on pouvait exposer. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un supérieur. Avec "Shion" qui ne voulait plus le voir, le Chevalier du Bélier était devenu de plus en plus confus et inquiet face à son attirance croissante pour le Chevalier des Gémeaux. Et à mesure qu'à l'époque et sans savoir pourquoi, Saga était de moins en moins disponible et visible, Mû avait encore davantage repoussé ses sentiments.

Lorsqu'il était finalement apparu que Saga avait complètement perdu les pédales, que Shion était mort, et peu de temps après, que Saga était lui-même un souvenir, le Chevalier du Bélier n'avait plus eu la moindre raison de s'en ouvrir à qui que ce soit.

Un long soupir lui échappa.  
La nuit était bien entamée à présent. Il devait aller dormir un peu s'il voulait être en état pour travailler le lendemain.

Il lui fallait admettre que le retour de Saga le perturbait, et faisait ressortir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais voulu réellement s'avouer jusque là.

Il soupira une fois de plus.

"- Tu vas te coucher ou pas ?"

"- Shaka ?"

"- Tu es si troublé que tu m'as sorti de ma méditation.

"- Désolé…"

Shaka, les yeux pour une fois ouverts, tendit la main au Bélier pour l'aider à se relever. Mû la prit.

"- Merci."

"- Tu veux en parler ?"

Mû hésita.

S'il avait dû en parler, il aurait dû le faire lorsqu'il avait quinze ou seize ans. Malheureusement, à cet âge là, il était trop timide pour y parvenir, sans compter les perpétuelles moqueries et rodomontades de Shura, Milo et occasionnellement Aphrodite. Camus aussi jouait à ce jeu-là, mais de façon plus discrète. Il se contentait de sourire avec un rien de supériorité, avant de lâcher qu'il était absent pour la nuit. Bien plus timide, Mû détournait les yeux ou faisait comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et personne ne lui posait de question. De temps à autres, Milo se moquait un peu de son manque d'implication dans leurs jeux de séduction et de petits coquelets en rut expérimentant leurs hormones, mais le Bélier avait vite compris comment lui clouer le bec.

Après deux ou trois seaux d'eau glacée sortie de nulle part dans le pantalon, les autres Ors avaient pris soin de ne plus l'inclure dans leurs jeux de coquelets en rut.

Maintenant, il le regrettait grandement.

"- Non….merci….Ce n'est pas….important…"

Un peu inquiet, Shaka força son ami à le regarder dans les yeux.

"- Mû…"

"- Tout va bien Shaka…Comme d'habitude."

Le Chevalier de la Vierge s'inquiéta immédiatement. Mû avait toujours été secret, presque autant que lui. Et comme lui, il ne parlait jamais de ses problèmes, même après qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Mû détourna les yeux. Il se dégagea des mains de Shaka.

"- Je croyais que tu essayais de dormir ?"

"- Je méditais." Le repris l'indou.

"- Oui, c'est pareil." Le taquina encore le Bélier.

Shaka le fixa, scandalisé. Grommelant un peu, il attrapa son camarade par le bout de sa queue de cheval et le traina à l'intérieur du Temple du Bélier.

"- Aucun respect pour ses ainés."

"- J'ai six mois de plus que toi."

"- Silence, la réaction."

"- ….."

Assis sur son lit, Mû regardait d'un œil homicide le soleil qui baignait de sa chaude lumière l'intérieur de sa chambre.  
Après sa conversation avec Shaka, il avait trouvé le moyen d'oublier de fermer le rideau qui le protégeait au matin, de l'astre lumineux et empêcheur de dormir en rond

Jurant dans sa barbe, il quitta son lit pour se prendre une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux avant de se les attacher comme toujours dans le dos, puis enfila une tunique et un pantalon propre. Un bol de lait de chèvre, un morceau de pain de la veille tartiné de beurre épais, et il était prêt à aider ses camarades aurifères à déblayer les décombres de ce qui avait été la Maison de la Vierge. Avec un peu de chance même, ils parviendraient à récupérer quelques effets personnels de Shaka. Pas comme si le Chevalier en avait énormément, mais quitte à en récupérer…

Le Chevalier du Bélier fut salué en arrivant, par un DM et un Aiolia déjà en train d'éliminer des débris répandus un peu partout.

Mû se joignit à eux avec plaisir. C'était agréable de travailler tous ensemble.

Tant et si bien qu'avant longtemps, tous les Ors s'amusaient à éliminer les gravas à grand coup de techniques mortelles. Bah, l'artisan n'était pas encore là, et puis ils se débrouillaient quand même assez pour contrôler leurs jeux de sales gosses.

"- Lightning Plasma !!!" Hurla le Chevalier du Lion en vaporisant une colonne à moitié écroulée.

"- 12…"

"- Ho t'es vache Aldé, 14 je dirais."

"- Tu fais des jeux de mots maintenant DM ?"

"- 16" Nota à son tour Camus avant de lancer une attaque sur un bout de mur.

"- Exécution de l'aurore !"

"- …"

"- …."

"- …….."

"- Je crois que le consensus est clair." Parvint à lancer Aioros sans se marrer comme une grosse baleine.

Camus grommela un peu. Oui, bon ses attaques à lui ne servaient pas à grand-chose dans le cas qui les occupait. Faire du sorbet au marbre avec les bouts de mur, ce n'était pas franchement utile.

"- Heu….Rassure-moi, tu l'as pas congelé éternellement ?" Demanda Shura en tapant de l'ongle sur la surface surgelée du bout de caillou qui rendit un son cristallin.

Le Chevalier du Verseau grommela un peu plus fort.

"- Bon, allez ! A mon tour !" Lâcha Saga mine de rien, l'air de tout. Depuis le début de leur jeu, il n'avait pas participé une seule fois encore.

Mû retint un petit tressaillement.

Il n'avait même pas vu le Chevalier des Gémeaux arriver.

"- Galaxian explosion !!!"

Un petit sifflement admiratif suivit sa prestation.

Plusieurs Chevaliers applaudirent doucement.

"- Chapeau…."

"- Joli…."

"- Sérieux, tu t'es défoncé là…"

"- MON SOL !!!" Protesta énergiquement Shaka.

Ha ca, pour avoir bien fait le ménage, il était bien fait… un peu trop même…

"- Au moins on aura pas besoin de creuser pour les nouvelles fondations." Conclut Aphrodite, philosophe devant l'énorme trou qui remplaçait à présent les débris du temple.

Lui n'avait pas cherché à faire autre chose que noter les apprentis nettoyeurs. Il avait mis trop de temps pour récupérer une manucure correcte après s'être fritté contre les Bronzes (et sa résurrection conséquente), pour la risquer dans ces jeux de machos.

"- Et puis au moins, y a plus de débris" Confirma Mû.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Shaka leur lança un regard dur.

"- Ma tente était contre le tas qui était là-bas…." Murmura le Chevalier de la Vierge, lugubre, en montrant le joli trou tout neuf.

"- Oups ?" Sourit Saga, un peu penaud.

Tous ses collègues se moquèrent un peu, à part Mû. Dès que leurs regards s'étaient croisés, le Chevalier du Bélier avait détourné les yeux.

Un peu perplexe, Saga le regarda s'éloigner un peu et discuter avec un Shaka déprimé. A ce rythme, les maigres possessions qui lui restaient finiraient en feux d'artifice entre les pattes des autres Ors.

Le grand Pope intérimaire fronça les sourcils.

Mû cherchait à l'éviter de plus en plus, lui semblait-il. Pourtant, il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait pu faire pour se le mettre à dos. Enfin…guère plus qu'avant en tout cas…

L'artisan daigna enfin se montrer

"- Mais…ou sont les gravas ??? Et ce trou ????

Un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire au visage, Shura se mit immédiatement à expliquer les choses au simple humain.  
C'était parfois dur pour le cœur de travailler pour les Chevaliers du Zodiaque….

Libérés de ses obligations de la journée, la petite troupe aux couleurs de la gagnante du tour de France féminin se sépara. Certains avait l'entrainement de quelques jeunots à surveiller, d'autres une expédition au plus proche supermarché à préparer (c'était toujours délicat ce genre de choses… Surtout quand un corniaud à grandes cornes et dépassant tous ses collègues de deux tête, oubliait de se mettre en civil et se baladait dans le rayon petits pots en armure d'or) Quelques uns encore, envisageaient la possibilité d'une bonne sieste d'un œil très intéressé.

Amusé par ses jeunes collègues, Saga secoua la tête.

Lui-même n'avait rien à faire. Kannon et Shion s'occupaient du peu de paperasse qui restait, et l'avaient presque chassé du Temple du Grand Pope pour qu'il prenne un peu l'air. Peu contrariant, il avait rejoint ses camarades près du Temple de la Vierge.

A présent…A présent, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester à travailler.

Le rejet manifeste qu'il ressentait de la part de Mû le blessait. Ho, il n'était pas le seul qui lui en avait voulu. Mais une peignée échangée entre les murs d'un Temple avait réglé la situation avec Shura. Seulement, le Chevalier du Bélier n'était pas celui du Capricorne. Il était bien plus posé et un peu plus cohérent, lorsqu'Athéna entrait en ligne de compte.

"- Mû, attend !!"

Le jeune Tibétain s'arrêta pour attendre que le Chevalier des Gémeaux le rejoigne.

"- Que puis-je pour toi Chevalier ?" Poli, distant, parfait…Se félicita Mû.

Saga le fixa.

"-Aurais-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder ???"

"- C'est important ?"

"- Il faudrait que nous discutions de… plusieurs choses…" Continua le Chevalier des Gémeaux, un peu perturbé par les sourires en coin qu'il surprenait sur les visages des rares Ors encore présent sur les lieux des travaux.

Il ne les comprenait pas vraiment. Sans compter les visibles gestes d'encouragement que lui faisait Aphrodite.

Il haussa un sourcil vers le Chevalier des Poissons, interrogateur. Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il était le dernier des crétins.

Saga détourna son attention du Suédois. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'était le chevalier de Jamir qui l'intéressait.

"- Je dois avoir de l'ouzo quelque part." Accepta finalement Mû.

"- Tous les Grecs ne boivent pas QUE de l'ouzo tu sais.

"- Du thé ?"

"- Beaucoup mieux à dix heure du matin…" Grommela un peu l'ainé des deux hommes.

Gêné, Mû descendit les escaliers qui le séparait de sa maison. Il sentait le regard de DM et Aphrodite lui bruler la nuque avec une intensité rare. Ca le mettait des plus mal à l'aise….

Enfin chez lui, au frais derrière les épais murs de marbre, il invita Saga dans la pièce qui lui servait de salon. Une porte s'ouvrait sur la kitchenette qu'ils avaient enfin pu obtenir, une autre sur la chambre et une dernière sur la salle d'eau. Les appartements du chevalier du Bélier étaient rigoureusement identiques à ceux de tous les autres temples.

Troublé, Mû prépara du chaï.

Saga prit la tasse pour goûter le breuvage bizarre. Il camoufla une grimace que ne rata pourtant pas le Tibétain.

"- Essaye avec du sucre..."

Le liquide crémeux passa mieux.

"- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

Saga reposa sa tasse. Il hésita un peu à prendre quelques circonvolutions, mais laissa tomber. Ils perdraient du temps pour rien.

"- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me m'évites ?"

Mû en laissa choir sa tasse sur ses genoux. Il bondit sur ses pieds en pestant. Il s'était brulé.

Le Chevalier du Bélier essaya de rester aussi digne que possible, mais dut très vite s'excuser pour aller se changer.

Saga voulu le suivre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre, gêné. Ce ne serait pourtant pas la première fois qu'il verait l'Or en tenu légère, mais une bizarre pudeur le retenait. Il toqua à la porte.

"- Ca va ?"

Mu ressortit de la chambre avec un short propre et une grimace.

"- Juste un peu échaudé, ce n'est rien."

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux hocha silencieusement la tête. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la peau claire du jeune chevalier, rougie par le liquide chaud.

"- Saga…."

"- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

Le Bélier tressaillit.

Ses cuisses le chauffaient méchamment, presque autant que ses joues.

"- Je ne sais pas comment te répondre, Saga." Au moins était-il honnête, à défaut de très explicite.

Il se détourna pour aller chercher une éponge dans la kitchenette, et nettoyer le tapis avant que le lait ne commence à abimer les fibres du tissu.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux le regarda faire un moment.

"- Mû…..Je ne…Savais plus ce que je faisais. Je…." Il lui restait difficile de s'excuser.

Saga avait toujours était fier, et mettre un mouchoir par-dessus son orgueil lui restait délicat. Il préférait encore les manières de Shura. Le combat s'était soldé entre eux par une peignée monumentale, deux Ors en tas sur le sol, des gnons à dorloter pendant une bonne semaine, mais au moins il avait retrouvé avec le chevalier du Capricorne la camaraderie qui leur faisait défaut avant.

Avec Mû… Il ne savait pas par quel bout le prendre.

Le Bélier termina son petit nettoyage avant de répondre à son collègue.

"- Je ne t'en veux plus pour ca…"Saga resta dubitatif. "Plus trop en tout cas." Finit par ajouter Mû avec une grimace.

La perte de Shion l'avait réellement blessé au delà des mots, et il lui avait fallu pas mal de temps pour parvenir à passer par-dessus.

Saga attendit que son jeune collègue ajoute quelque chose.

"- Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi." Avoua Mû en lui tournant le dos. "Et ce que tu as fait n'es pas en compte….C'est…plus ancien que ca…" Cette fois ouvertement surpris, Saga ne trouva rien à ajouter." Tu n'es pas en cause. Ne t'en fais pas…"

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux soupira. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus d'explication pour l'instant, il dut faire un effort pour ne pas insister.

"- Tu sais que je suis ton débiteur, Mû… Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit…Si tu veux me parler, je suis à ta disposition…"

Prenant la demande de congé pour ce qu'elle était, Mû se détendit un peu.

"- J'irai sans doute voir Shion dans la journée, s'il a un peu de temps…

"- Il en aura." Le rassura Saga. Et même s'il n'en avait pas, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se débrouillerait pour qu'il en ait à accorder à son ancien disciple.

Mû le raccompagna à la porte de son Temple avant d'enfin parvenir à se détendre complètement. Le pauvre Chevalier du Bélier soupira lourdement.

Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise et maladroit devant son ainé…

Saga retourna au Temple du Grand Pope, pensif. La situation avec le Chevalier du Bélier le laissait perplexe. Leur relation n'avait jamais été de la franche camaraderie, juste un respect poli. Alors pourquoi diable s'en inquiétait-il maintenant ??? Sa relation avec Milo n'était guère plus expansive mais il s'en fichait pas mal ! Alors pourquoi le Bélier….

Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues.

"- Tu as l'air pensif."

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux sursauta. Il faillit en rater une marche.

Aphrodite le rattrapa par le bras avant qu'il ne dévale l'escalier sur les gencives jusqu'aux arènes.

"- Je ne voulais pas te surprendre." S'excusa le Chevalier des Poissons en repoussant une mèche bleue derrière son oreille.

"- Ce n'est rien…" Murmura Saga en cherchant à récupérer son bras.

Aphrodite ne le lâcha pas. Sans lui demander son avis, il le traina jusqu'à son propre Temple.

Assis sur un bout de colonne devant le temple des Poissons, en train de tailler un bout de bois avec un canif, DM lui dédia un sourire en coin carnassier.

"- Aphrod…"

"- Silence…"

Un peu surpris par le ton d'autorité du plus efféminé des Chevaliers d'Or, Saga se laissa docilement installer sur un fauteuil avec un verre de schnaps à la main.

"- Aphrodite…"

"- Oui c'est mon nom bravo, on est au moins sur que ta cervelle n'a pas fri."

"- Mais enfin !"

Scandalisé par les manières de son cadet, le Chevalier des Gémeaux se redressa, prêt à en découdre s'il le fallait.

Le Chevalier des Poissons le fixa froidement jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, vaincu par le regard de blâme que lui jetait le jeune Chevalier.

"- Quoi?"

"- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. Qu'est ce que tu es en train de trafiquer avec Mû ?

Tu t'amuses ou quoi ?"

La menace que Saga sentit percer dans le ton des Poissons le surprit.

"- Mais…mais non, enfin… Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Comment ca m'amuser ?"

Rassuré par l'authentique incompréhension de son ainé, Aphrodite se détendit un peu.

"- Bon, donc tu es juste stupide et aveugle, c'est déjà ca." Murmura le Chevalier comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, les yeux dans le vague

"- APHRODITE !"

"- Chut je t'ai dit" Continua le Chevalier des Poissons sur le même ton un peu ailleurs. Il réfléchissait visiblement à quelque chose. Il finit par agiter la main vers la porte pour congédier sans plus de cérémonie son ainé.

"- Tu peux disposer pour l'instant."

Seule la totale incompréhension du Chevalier de Gémeaux l'empêcha de demander plus d'explications. Un peu perdu, il préféra retourner à sa bureaucratie. C'était infiniment moins compliqué que les rouages de cervelles aussi tordues que celles de ses condisciples aurifères… Par contre, il n'aima pas du tout, mais alors vraiment pas, le sourire tranquille de "Celui Qui Sait" que lui lança DM lorsqu'il repassa devant lui.  
De son avis éclairé, les Chevalier du Zodiaque étaient tous des tordus.

Lui inclus.

Dès qu'il se fut éloigné, DM jeta son bout de bois.

"- Qu'est ce que tu lui a dit ?"

Le Chevalier des poissons s'assit sans complexe sur les genoux de son camarade.

"- Rien de bien méchant. Pour l'instant."

Le Chevalier du Cancer renifla.

Il imaginait sans mal la conversation qu'aurait le pauvre Gémeau avec Aphrodite d'ici peu, s'il ne faisait rien pour Mû. Il avait eut la même avec le Poisson quelques années auparavant.

Mais il devait bien admettre que le jeu en valait la chandelle, quand on voyait ce qu'il y avait à y gagner. Se permit-il de penser en glissant un bras autour de la taille de son petit poisson préféré.

Les travaux de la Maison de la Vierge avaient bien avancé.

A présent, le sol de marbre avait été entièrement refait. Le trou qu'avait commis Saga avait pour la première fois permis l'installation de vraies fondations, et même d'un cave que Shion, Camus, DM, Shura et Milo prévoyaient déjà de squatter pour entreposer divers alcools. Les premières colonnes avaient été posées dans la journée avec l'aide conjointe des 14 Chevaliers d'or et assimilés.

Bien qu'il cherchât à rester aussi calme et détendu qu'il l'avait toujours été, Shaka ne pouvait totalement camoufler son excitation à l'idée de retrouver enfin sa maison à lui.

Depuis une petite semaine environ, il avait plus ou moins posé ses valises chez Mû qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec son ancien maitre, à l'évidente ulcération de Saga.

Fine mouche, il n'en restait pas moins persuadé que c'était du gâchis. Mû était si gentil….Trop gentil d'ailleurs.

Shaka se racla la gorge.  
Il fallait qu'il se concentre pour méditer correctement. Pourtant, dès que le Bélier était dans le Temple, il avait les pires difficultés à oublier sa présence pour se mettre en transe.

"- Bouddha me pardonne."

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? Volé un bonbon à un gamin ?"

"- Mû, voyons !

Le jeune chevalier du Bélier ne pu retenir un petit rire. Il allait toujours mieux après avoir passé un moment avec son maitre Shion. Il savait l'apaiser et le calmer mieux que quiconque.

"- Tu as l'air bien folâtre." Sourit doucement Shaka en quittant sa position du lotus, au milieu de la chambre de Mû.

Le Bélier haussa les épaules avant d'ôter sa chemise pour en prendre une propre.

"- J'ai eut une conversation étrange avec mon maître. "

"- Etrange tu dis ?"

"- A propos d'esthétisme."

"- Ho ?" Ne pas se mouiller...Surtout ne pas se mouiller… Surtout quand on en savait déjà trop… Comme par exemple le désir croissant entre le petit mouton en or et le grand bipolaire en chef. En même temps, les deux intéressés étaient probablement les deux seuls à ne pas s'en être encore rendu compte…. "De quoi avez-vous discuté alors ?"

"- Shion me demandait quel Or était le plus séduisant à mon gout."

Shaka faillit en cracher ses dents. Mû ne pouvait quand même pas être a ce point naïf ! Ca confinait à la débilité profonde là !

"- Et qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?"

Mû jeta un regard à la fois polaire et gêné a son ami.

"- Je sais que je ne suis pas très rapide en ces matières Shaka, mais je sais que Saga m'interpelle."

La réincarnation du Bouddha ne put retenir un sourire soulagé.

"- Tu me vexes, Shaka."

"- Tu ne t'es jamais montré très intéressé par ces matières.

"- Voyez qui parle !"

"- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis très discret sur mes amours et acétique quand je suis ici, que les plaisirs de la chair me sont inconnus" Le gourmanda gentiment le Chevalier de la Vierge.

Mû ne pu retenir un magnifique fard. Lui ne les connaissait qu'en théorie, les plaisirs de la chair. Et s'il aurait adoré les découvrir avec Saga, il n'aurait jamais le courage d'aller lui demander. Sas compter que s'il y parvenait, il gardait encore à l'esprit la dernière discussion qu'il avait eue avec le chevalier des Gémeaux. Saga ferait "tout" ou peu s'en fallait, pour lui faire plaisir. Et s'il doutait qu'il s'abaisse à lui céder à cause de ça –non qu'il l'accepterait de toute manière-, il ne voulait certainement pas prendre le risque que Saga croit qu'il le lui demandait, justement parce que le chevalier des Gémeaux lui devait quelque chose et…

Le Chevalier du Bélier lâcha un grognement mécontent. C'était tellement confus dans sa tête !!! Bien moins qu'avant ses discutions avec Shion, même si son maitre, comme Shaka, le prenait un peu pour un demeuré, mais il restait quand même inquiet.

"- Mu…."

"- Shaka…"

"- Ne te torture pas a ce point. Je suis sûr que les choses iront très bien…"

"- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?"

Le chevalier de la Vierge eut un sourire rassurant.

"- Je le sais…" Et cette certitude lui venait autant de sa propre connaissance de la chose, que des rumeurs qui couraient sur un Aphrodite bien décidé à faire rentrer quelques petites choses dans le crane de Saga, ainsi que de celles d'un Shion homicide que Kannon avait du retenir d'aller démolir le Chevalier des gémeaux à grands coups de Stardust Revolution….On ne perturbait pas son disciple comme ça sans en payer le prix… Non mais !

Mû haussa les épaules, un peu fatigué. Il avait beau savoir qu'il se cassait la tête pour pas grand-chose, il ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Déjà, il avait fait un grand pas en avant en avouant son attirance pour Saga. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu' à soit parvenir à l'oublier, soit réussir à séduire le Chevalier bipolaire. Et ca, ca lui paraissait bien plus difficile que de parvenir à taire son affection croissante.

Shaka passa ses bras autour de la taille du chevalier du Bélier pour l'attirer contre lui. Mû resta tendu un instant avant de se détendre un peu. Il avait toujours été un tactile et Shaka le savait.

"- Tu te fais trop de soucis. Les choses vont comme elles veulent, et non pas comme toi et moi voudrions qu'elles se passent…."

Bouiné contre son ami, le Tibétain ferma les yeux, juste une seconde, histoire de profiter un peu de la situation.

"- Ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer." Murmura-t-il.

Shaka le cornaqua doucement jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'allonger.

"- Mais tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. Ce n'est pas entre tes mains à présent…" Murmura à son tour Shaka en lui caressant les cheveux.

Mu se recroquevilla un peu sur la fine couverture, avant de poser sa tête sur la cuisse de la Vierge.

"- Je ne suis pas obligé d'aimer ca…"

Shaka le laissa s'endormir en sa compagnie, avant d'aller lui-même se coucher sur le canapé comme il le faisait depuis que sa tente avait été réduite en morceau par Saga. Si le Chevalier des Gémeaux ne prenait pas des mesures rapidement, il tenterait sa chance….

Pour un peu, eut-il été un autre, Saga aurait pu avoir peur…. Voir même, là tout de suite, il AVAIT peur… Bon, pas à se faire dessus, ni à partir en courant….Quoique…. mais non… un Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, ex-futur-Grand Pope, ca n'avait pas peur.  
Et certainement pas d'un Aphrodite rugissant…

Enfin… il devait bien admettre qu'il y avait de quoi quand même.  
Il ne voyait même pas ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour mettre le chevalier des Poissons en colère, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'Aphrodite était un peu remonté contre lui…

"- Aphrodite, tu veux bien poser cette rose ???" Fit-il par demander aussi calmement que possible, sans quitter des yeux la fleur blanche qui se baladait un peu trop prés de son torse pour son goût.

Le Chevalier des Poissons le foudroya du regard avant de prendre une grand inspiration et de s'asseoir. Depuis plus de trois heures, il essayait pour la enième fois en autant de jours, de faire comprendre à Saga que l'intérêt croissant qu'il ressentait pour le Chevalier du Bélier, n'était pas QUE simplement amicale.  
En face de lui, borné, le Chevalier d'Or de la troisième Maison ne voulait pas comprendre.

Il devait changer de technique…Peut-être quelque chose de plus direct….

Mal à l'aise sous le regard fixe de son cadet, Saga devait faire un effort énorme pour ne pas se tortiller sur sa chaise comme un gosse pris la main dans la boite à gâteaux. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout !!!

"- Reprenons… Saga, tu…"

"- Ho ca suffit ! Je ne suis pas encore complètement stupide !" Gronda brutalement le Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Surpris par l'éclat, Aphrodite ouvrit la bouche pour souffler une fois de plus dans les bronches de son ainé stupide. Son avoinée mourut sur ses lèvres.

"- Saga…tu clignotes…"

"- Comment ca je clignote ?" Gronda encore le Chevalier d'Or, sans remarquer sa chevelure qui menaçait de passer au grisâtre.

Attiré par la cosmoénergie anorma,le, Shion se précipita dans la Maison des Poissons.

"- Saga, qu'est-ce que…"

"- Toi, c'est pas le moment ! Je t'ai déjà tué une fois, je peux recommencer !"

"- Saga…" Commença Kannon, très vite auprès de son jumeau.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi? Tu devrais être en train de nourrir les mérous !"

Un peu heurtés, les deux hommes mirent une seconde à se reprendre.

Plus terre-à-terre, et surtout s'attendant à une telle explosion un jour ou l'autre, Aphrodite prit les choses en main. Après tout, il poussait chaque jour le Chevalier des Gémeaux un peu plus loin dans ses derniers retranchements émotionnels. Il fallait bien qu'à un moment ou un autre, il atteigne ses limites et craque…Maintenant, on pourrait avancer…

Un seau d'eau glacée par les bons soins de Camus arrivé avec les autres Ors, fit taire le Chevalier des Gémeaux pour le compte.

Mouillé et choqué, ses cheveux redevenus bleus, Saga regarda bêtement ses treize collègues, tous prêts à le calmer vigoureusement si besoin était.

"- Ben…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

Aphrodite se fit un plaisir de lui rafraichir la mémoire.

"- Nous discutions de Mû."

"- MAIS CA FAIT MAL !!!" Gueula Saga lorsque Shion lui balança un direct du gauche en entendant le nom de son disciple.

"- Désolé, reflexe…"

Ecarlate à présent, autant de gène que de honte, Saga se râcla la gorge.

Les Chevaliers d'Ors hésitaient visiblement entre partir puisque Saga était sous contrôle, ou rester pour avoir enfin un nouvel épisode de la saga de l'été entre les chevaliers des Gémeaux et du Bélier.

Aussi mal à l'aise que son ainé, Mû voulu retourner discrètement à son Temple, mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Shaka qui l'attrapa par le poignet.

Il lança un regard significatif à DM et Aphrodite, qui chassèrent rapidement les autres Chevaliers de la maison des Poissons.

Comme par un fait exprès et parfaitement calculé, seuls restèrent Saga et Mû dans le temple.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se permit un petit sourire à la fois satisfait et un peu nostalgique.

"- Et maintenant, on remercie Athéna que Mû ne puisse se téléporter de Temple en Temple…"

Aphrodite et DM soupirèrent.

Saga et Mû allaient avoir leur peau.

"- Vous….discutiez de moi… Avec Aphrodite ???" Commença Mû après un silence pesant. "Pourquoi ?"

Saga resta digne malgré son malaise.

"- Tu connais Aphro, il dit n'importe quoi…"

Ses paroles moururent d'elles-mêmes devant la mine tristoune du chevalier du Bélier. Athéna, ce que c'était dur de ne pas franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient pour prendre Mû dans ses bras, l'embrasser doucement en lui assurant que tout allait bien…Ses lèvres si douces, si chaudes…. Qui s'entrouvraient sous les siennes lorsqu'il les caressa du bout de la langue en une timide question…

Deux mains sur son torse le repoussèrent brutalement.

Choqué au-delà des mots, Saga monta la main à ses lèvres, imitant sans le vouloir le geste de Mû qui venait de se libérer de son étreinte.

"- Je suis….Je suis…" A croire que son côté "obscur" avait encore pris le contrôle de sa personne…sauf que cette fois, il ne pouvait qu'approuver.

Les joues écarlates, le Chevalier du Bélier secoua la tête.

Le baiser était… inattendu et… Athéna lui pardonne…

Il tourna les talons pour dévaler à toutes jambes les volées de marches qui le séparaient de sa Maison, manquant renverser au passage Shion et Kannon qui faisaient le pied de grue avec Shaka, DM et Aphrodite.

Saga lui courut après, mais se fit arrêter par Shion.

"- Saga, qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?"

"- Mais rien !!!"

Le Grand Pope faillit en venir aux mains, mais Shaka le retint.

"- Laissez…"

Saga profita de l'hésitation de Shion, pour filer retrouver le Chevalier du Bélier.

Il s'arrêta devant le temple du Bélier.

"- Mû ???"

Dans sa chambre, Mû essayait de se calmer.

Saga n'avait fait rien de mal. Bien au contraire. Il n'avait fait que ce que lui-même avait envie de faire depuis un long moment.

Sa respiration reprit un rythme plus lent. Les yeux clos, il inspira lourdement.

Ca allait mieux.

Lorsque Saga entra dans sa Maison, il se sentait capable de lui faire face.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Saga ?"

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux s'approcha de Mu presque sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Mû je…." Il hésita. " Je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé. Au contraire."

Le chevalier du Bélier tressaillit.

"- Tu….Pourquoi tu… m'as embrassé ?"

Saga ne sut que répondre. Une réelle pudeur l'en empêchait.

Incapable de s'exprimer, il prit timidement le jeune chevalier dans ses bras.

Mû se laissa faire, tout aussi timide et hésitant. C'était agréable d'être dans les bras musclé de Saga. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux était plus massif et plus grand que lui. C'était plaisant de pouvoir se bouiner contre lui.  
Il ferma les yeux…

Sur la pointe des pieds, Aphrodite avait plus ou moins forcé DM à le suivre jusqu'au Temple du Bélier. Juste pour être sûr, quoi…Le Chevalier du Cancer avait un peu grommelé, mais s'était laissé faire, comme toujours lorsque son petit poisson lui demandait quelque chose.  
Shion avait suivit le mouvement, vite imité par Shaka qui avait attrapé Kannon par la main pour le trainer avec eux. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux ancien Général de Poséidon avait bien un peu renâclé, mais la main chaude de la Vierge dans la sienne l'avait très vite réduit au silence. Lui aussi était de ceux à qui on gardait un rien de rancune…Il n'allait donc pas protester pour cette proximité rare et réconfortante.

Les quatre Ors se perchèrent à une fenêtre du temple du Bélier que leur indiqua Shion. Il connaissait son ancienne Maison comme sa poche, après tout.

Mû resta de longues minutes immobile dans les bras de Saga. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie que cette première étreinte entre eux ne s'interrompe. Il finit par relever le nez pour fixer son ainé. Il resta comme hypnotisé par la douceur présente dans le regard du Chevalier des Gémeaux. Timidement, il tendit le cou pour couvrir les lèvres de Saga des siennes. Il sentit le Chevalier se raidir une seconde avant de se laisser aller sous le baiser.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un moment, juste goûtant leur timide échange.

Finalement, Saga repoussa gentiment le chevalier du Bélier.

Les joues roses, les deux hommes baissèrent le nez, gênés comme des adolescents.

A l'extérieur, Camus se précipita près de ses quatre collègues observateurs.

"- On a oublié un truc les enfants…"

"- Quoi donc ?" Demanda Shion, attendrit.

"- Saori et les Bronzes devaient venir aujourd'hui.

"- Ha et alors ?"

"- Alors, ils sont là…."

La notion parvint enfin à atteindre les cervelles embrumées de sucre des quatre Chevaliers.

"- Quoi ?? Super zut !!!"

Les quatre hommes allèrent pour partir, lorsque Kannon montra le Temple du pouce.

"- On fait quoi pour eux ?"

"- On les laisse se débrouiller." Imposa Shion, bien content qu'il y ait "enfin" un semblant de progrès. Il n'en pouvait plus de consoler son petit Bélier préféré.

"- Mais…Bon…très bien…" Finit par laisser tomber Kannon lorsque Shaka lui dédia un petit regard malheureux.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge se permit un petit sourire par en dessous. Si Mû était pris, Kannon était libre, lui….Mais la question n'était pas là pour l'instant. Ils avaient une déesse à accueillir.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit ses camarades près de l'héliport construit dans un coin du Sanctuaire, il ne prit pas gardes aux sourires prédateurs que ses collègues jetèrent à tous les Bronzes. Il y avait quelque chose de la troupe d'hyènes devant des antilopes nouvelles nées, dans ces sourires…

"- Déesse…." S'inclina Shion, vite imité par les Ors.

"- Bonjour les gars !" Lança Seiya à la volée, sans voir les regards purement lupins des douze Ors assemblés.

"- Mû et Saga ne sont pas là ?"

"- Ils sont….heu….très occupés…" Sourit encore le Pope avec un geste d'excuse pour Saori.

La jeune femme salua individuellement les douze Chevaliers avec affection. Sa persona de déesse était à présent bien ancrée dans sa petite tête, aussi était elle presque supportable la plus part du temps.

"- Je suis ravie de voir que les travaux avancent bien." Sourit-elle devant les escaliers refaits à neuf et les toits des temples d'un blanc lumineux.

"- Oui, il ne reste plus que le Temple de Shaka à finir de reconstruire, pour les gros travaux. Tout le reste n'est que du fignolage." Remercia Shion, aimable.

Derrière lui, Aphrodite se rongeait le coté du pouce. C'était bien joli tout ce décorum, mais il avait un couple sur le feu lui ! Et vu leur dextérité respective, le petit bisou échangé n'était pas un gage que tout irait bien, loin de là !

"- Tu as l'air ailleurs, Aphrodite." Murmura Shun

Le chevalier des Poissons fixa le jeune Bronze. Le petit était gentil…et puissant. Probablement le plus puissant des cinq sauveurs du monde. Seul son dégout pour le recourt à la force l'empêchait d'atteindre son plein potentiel. Tous les Ors en étaient persuadés. Et qu'il soit le véhicule terrestre d'Hadès pour cette génération était une raison supplémentaire à sa puissance. Qu'il ait réussi à chasser Hadès de son corps, certes avec l'aide d'Athéna, mais tout de même, ne venait que renforcer cette certitude. Si toutes les armures d'or n'avaient pas été à nouveau en possession de locataires, lui-même n'aurait pas trouvé anormal que le jeune Bronze soit promu à sa place…Il aurait même trouvé ca flatteur.

"- J'ai quelques petites choses à surveiller, c'est tout" Murmura Aphrodite sur le même ton lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore répondu à l'adolescent.

"- Du genre plantation ?"

Un sourire égrillard apparu sur les lèvres de DM qui écoutait d'une oreille sans quitter le flanc de son camarade à écailles.

"- Pas encore, mais ne saurait tarder…"

Un reniflement de DM fit hausser un sourcil à Shun qui fixa les deux hommes un long moment.

"- Ho…."

Il passa brutalement au fuchsia, gêné. Il pensait comprendre les sous-entendus mais ne voyait pas qui pouvaient être concernés. Aiolia et Marine peut-être ?

Près de son jeune frère, Ikki surveillaient les Chevaliers d'Or comme le lait sur le feu. Lui avait remarqué les regards qu'on leur dédiait. Lui sentait la touffeur moite qui les oppressait petit à petit. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ca. La seule chose qui le retenait pour l'instant de prendre son frère sur son épaule et de partir en courant, était la présence de Saori. Comme à son habitude, Seiya ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, occupé qu'il était à rire avec Aiolia et Aioros. Les deux frères aimaient bien le chevalier de Pégase.

"- Vous restez longtemps ?" Finit par demander Aphrodite à Shun.

S'ils restaient plus d'un jour ou deux, ce serait dur de jongler entre eux, la romance naissante entre Saga et Mu, les évidents intérêts de Shaka pour Kannon, et son propre couple. A un moment ou un autre, il y aurait une catastrophe. C'était obligatoire…

"- Une petite semaine je crois."

Bon, très bien, c'était à présent une certitude, la déesse dont Aphrodite portait le nom, le haïssait. Un très long soupir lui échappa. DM se retint de l'embrasser sur la tempe pour le détendre, mais prit sa main dans la sienne un instant pour lui caresser la paume du pouce. Le Chevalier des Poissons lui sourit sans voir le regard étonné de Shun se muer en incrédulité, puis en compréhension.

Rouge jusqu'au bout des oreilles, le Chevalier d'Andromède s'écarta avec un balbutiement d'excuse. Il n'aurait jamais pensé…enfin…Après tout, ils étaient en Grèce mais… Enfin… ho Athéna…Il avait l'impression d'être un petit garçon qui a regardé par le trou de la serrure de la chambre de ses parents en pleine nuit…

Etonné par la fuite de son frère, Ikki le rattrapa.

"- Shun ? Ca ne va pas ?" Depuis la possession que son jeune frère avait subi par Hadès, Ikki était encore plus mère poule que jamais avec lui.

"- Tout va bien, mon frère. Juste…Une nouvelle surprenante…" Si tant est qu'il ait bien compris…Il faudrait qu'il en parle au Chevalier des Poissons à l'occasion.

Il ne voulait pas faire de bêtise et s'il avait vu juste, Aphrodite était le premier concerné. Il ne verrait donc pas de problème à en discuter avec lui. Plus que tout, Shun ne voulait pas commettre de bévue sur ce genre de sujet. Il ne voulait par rendre les gens malheureux par ignorance.

Bien loin de telles considérations, Saga et Mû n'avaient pas bougé de la chambre du Bélier. Toujours debout au milieu de la pièce, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux clos, ils profitaient simplement de la chaleur de l'autre. De temps en temps, ils échangeaient à nouveau un petit baiser timide, maladroit comme des enfants.

Ils finirent par se séparer.

"- Je crois que j'ai sentit le cosmos d'Athéna."

Saga hocha la tête. Lui aussi l'avait senti mais il n'avait aucune envie de bouger.

"- Je sais…"

"- Il faut aller lui présenter nos respects, quand même."

Saga renâcla un peu mais suivit son jeune camarade.

"- Athéna."

"- Saga, Mû… Shion m'a dit que vous étiez très occupés."

Les deux hommes rosirent un peu mais parvinrent à garder un minimum leur calme.

"- Oui Athéna. Mais nous avons pu nous libérer." Lâcha Saga, charmeur.

Seiya fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout les manières de Saga. Le Chevalier d'or était trop content de lui pour être honnête.

Shion vola immédiatement au secours du Chevalier d'Or.

"- Nous vous faisons visiter le reste ?"

"- Avec plaisir."

Les autres Chevaliers d'Or cornaquèrent rapidement les Bronze.

"- Ne vous en faites pas, Athéna. On va s'occuper d'eux pendant que vous visitez." Lâcha DM, un sourire carnassier au visage.

La déesse haussa un sourcil mais laissa faire. Les Bronzes commencèrent à se poser des questions.

"- Mais qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ??"

Camus passa un bras en travers des épaules de son ancien élève.

"- Rien de bien méchant Hyoga… Enfin pas trop…."

"- Comment ca pas trop ?"

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de dire ouf, les Ors les avaient conduitss dans les arènes.

"- Bien… Maintenant que vous n'avez plus Athéna pour vous tous seuls et nous rien du tout, que diriez-vous de se faire un petit combat, là, tout de suite…." Demanda Milo en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Shun, Ikki, Shiryu et Hyoga comprirent immédiatement ou le chevalier d'or voulait en venir. Comme un seul homme, ils firent un grand pas…. en arrière… Laissant seul Seiya face à son adversaire.

"- Hein ???"

Les Ors grimpèrent dans les gradins.

"- Il manque un truc…." Constata Aphrodite avec un froncement de sourcil.

Immédiatement, DM apparut près de lui les bras chargés de verres et de bonnes bouteilles de rosé pour les Ors, et de jus de fruits pour les Bronze surviv…heu….invités. Il fit tourner les bouteilles à la ronde, vite rejointes par des chips prélevés sur la réserve personnelle d'un Shura bougonnant. Ses chips quoi !!!

Seul dans l'arène face à Milo, Seiya se mit en position.

"- Jusqu'au premier sang ?"

"- Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un demande grâce." Sourit le Scorpion, très content d'être le premier à démolir du Bronze.

Même Mû, Aldébaran et Aioros ne protestèrent pas devant le match à venir.

Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de combat, Shura eut un sourire amusé.

"- Chez moi en Espagne, on appelle pas ca un combat, on appelle ca une corrida avec mise à mort !"

Même les quatre Bronzes encore en état de marche éclatèrent de rire qui s'étrangla dans leur gorge. C'était eux qui allaient se faire latter la tête après.

"- Je vais te vaincre, Milo !" Cria Seiya en essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait sur son visage.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion prit une pose kéké à n'en plus pouvoir.

"- Des promesses, toujours des promesses…"

"- Tu vas voir !!!"

"- C'est tout vu !"

"- Par le Météore de Pégase !!!"

Milo évita l'attaque aussi aisément qu'il aurait esquivé une collision avec un bébé en trotteur.

"- C'est minable chevalier !"

Cette fois en colère, Seiya attaqua une fois de plus sans plus de succès.

Shion, de retour avec Saori, mit fin au combat au grand soulagement des autres Bronzes. Ils n'auraient pas à se faire démolir le portrait.

"- SEIYA !! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ???" Glapit Saori en constatant l'état faisandé bien avancé de son chevalier préféré.

Les mains derrière la tête, sans même un grain de poussière sur ses vêtements, Milo eut un grand sourire de sale gosse content de lui.

"- Mais rien, déesse. On s'entrainait juste."

La déesse fixa le chevalier d'un regard dur. Elle manquait parfois un peu de jugeote, après tout, elle n'avait que quatorze ans, mais si Saori était parfois plus nouille qu'un bidet, Athéna, elle, il ne fallait pas lui en promettre.

"- Et puis comme ca, vous avez pu mettre un peu de baume sur votre égo de mâles blessés de vous être fait démolir les uns après les autres par de "simples" Bronzes ?"

Douze sourires en gâteaux d'anniversaires lui répondirent.

Les hommes étaient stupides, pensa la déesse en endiguant la rhinorragie du Chevalier Pégase. Ce serait ballot qu'il meure d'une hémorragie après avoir survécu à une tripoté de dieux en colère quand même…

Une petite larme au coin de l'œil, Shun tira sur la manche d'Aphrodite.

"- Vous allez nous taper dessus, aussi?" Demanda-t-il avec une bouille de chiot malheureux.

DM allait répondre, mais la petite bouille du chevalier de bronze eut raison de ses envies belliqueuses. COMMENT avoir envie de cogner le Chevalier Andromède ?

"- Bah, non…Seiya ca suffit… Sauf si vous insistez bien sûr…"

Shiryu et Hyoga levèrent les mains en signe de reddition.

"- On passe notre tour !!!"

"- Ikki, peut-être ???" Le chevalier du Cancer n'avait jamais rien contre un bon entrainement.

Le Chevalier d'un Phoenix renifla.

"- J'ai peut-être des pulsions homicides parfois, mais certainement pas suicidaires !"

Avoir vu Seiya se faire démolir le portrait par un Milo tranquille comme Baptiste l'avait calmé pour le compte. C'était sûr que sans soutien d'Athéna…ou plus exactement, avec le même soutien de la déesse pour tout le monde, les Ors étaient les plus puissants. C'était normal…Et quelque part, rassurant….Ils étaient des Bronzes. Qu'ils puissent vaincre des Ors n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses. Sinon, leur hiérarchie n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Toujours collé à Saga, Mû ne put qu'approuver la retenue des bronzes et de ses collègues. Il avait assez remis d'armures en état pour au moins les vingt prochaines années ! Surtout celles des cinq terreurs !

Il profita que l'attention de tout un chacun soit tournée vers la Déesse et son Chevalier des Bosses et des Falaises, pour poser un instant sa tête sur l'épaule de Saga.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux glissa un bras autour de la taille du Bélier, content. Il ne savait pas trop où ils allaient mais…du moment qu'ils y allaient tous les deux, ca lui allait. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne leur prêtait attention, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur la tempe du jeune Chevalier d'Or. Lorsqu'il lâcha Mû, il tressaillit en croisant le regard attendri de Shaka et celui, impénétrable, de son jumeau.

Le chevalier de la Vierge lui sourit. Ils allaient si bien ensemble…Avisant le regard glacé de Kannon, Shaka lui pinça la taille avant de lui souffler.

"- Tu ferais mieux d'être content pour lui, plutôt que de faire la tête."

L'ancien Général de Poséidon ne daigna même pas le regarder.

"- C'est mon frère…"

La Vierge ne put que noter le ton à la fois jaloux et un peu blessé. Il lui posa sa main sur la sienne.

"- Tu n'as pas à craindre de rester seul, Kannon, tu as quelqu'un près de toi…."

L'ex marinas le fixa, surpris.

"- Comment peux-tu le savoir ?"

Shaka retint un soupir. Les jumeaux étaient aussi obtus l'un que l'autre…. Il se contenta de le fixer avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres jusqu'à ce que l'autre Chevalier s'empourpre lentement.

"- Shaka…."

"- Nous en discuterons tous les deux… plus tard… chez moi…." Il réfléchit un instant. "Mais j'ai plus de chez moi... Chez toi alors…Je pense que ton frère va pas mal découcher à partir de maintenant."

La rougeur de Kannon s'accentua mais passa inaperçue. Athéna était très occupée à les gronder, et les Ors très occupés à ricaner malgré leurs museaux baissés.

Aphrodite jeta un coup d'œil à Shaka et Kannon. La Vierge avait l'air trop content de lui-même, et Kannon, trop gêné, pour que quelque chose ne se prépare pas dans ce coin. Bon… il n'aurait rien à faire, là. Il savait de première main de quoi était capable le Chevalier de la Vierge. Quand ils étaient plus jeunes, ils avaient été très proches à une époque…Ca n'avait pas duré longtemps, ca n'avait été que purement amical et physique mais…il savait de quoi était capable Shaka…et l'intérêt tout particulier qu'il pouvait trouver à un rosaire.

DM pinça la taille de son compagnon.

"- Je n'aime pas particulièrement ce genre de sourire quand tu regardes Shaka." Murmura le Chevalier du Cancer jaloux. Lui aussi était au courant du passé sulfureux des deux hommes.

Aphrodite se fendit d'un grand sourire attendri. Il était adorable, son petit Cancer, lorsqu'il était jaloux….

"- Après le mal que j'ai eut à t'avoir, je ne vais pas commencer à aller voir ailleurs, mon cher Cancer." S'amusa Aphrodite.

DM se renfrogna, boudeur comme un gosse.

"- Tu te moques 'Dite."

Il détestait quand le Poisson se moquait de lui. Il avait toujours peur qu'il finisse par le plaquer en lui sortant qu'ils s'étaient bien amusés, mais qu'il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

Le sourire du Poisson se fit plus torve, amenant un frisson dans les reins de DM. Il connaissait ce sourire qui lui promettait bien des choses.

Saori cessa enfin de les gronder comme les grands gamins trop vite grandis qu'ils étaient, avant de se détourner pour rejoindre le palais du Grand Pope. Shion allait devoir héberger la Déesse et les bronzes, grand bien lui fasse ! Ni Athéna, ni les Bronzes ne remarquèrent un Milo se faufilant dans leur dos pour leurs coller des autocollant obscènes sur leurs vêtements.

"- Milo…" gronda Camus, amusé.

"- Ben quoi ?"

"- Ho rien…"

Il déclinait toute responsabilité, si les bêtises de son ami lui retombaient sur le nez.

Shion courut rejoindre la Déesse et ses chevaliers servants. Libérés, les Ors avaient leur fin de journée libre avant le diner qu'ils devaient tous partager au Temple du Grand Pope.

Pour une fois, ils n'auraient pas à se soucier de qui serait de corvée de patates, Shion avait commandé un traiteur…Par contre, pour porter toute la commande jusqu'en haut du Sanctuaire….

Epaule contre épaule, Saga et Mû redescendirent vers la maison du Bélier. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux aurait bien aimé prendre la main du jeune Chevalier dans la sienne, mais la présence de ses pairs l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas trop comment les autre pourrait prendre ce flirt avec le Bélier, et ne voulait surtout pas que quelque chose retombe sur Mû si un de leurs confrères décidait que "ca ne se faisait pas". Bon, un bonne partie d'entre eux étaient Grecs, ils vivaient en Grèce depuis leur six ans en moyenne, l'histoire était toute autour d'eux dans les vieilles pierres qui les entouraient, et les mœurs ancestrales aussi mais….Entre savoir quelque chose de manière théorique, le savoir de fait et le voir, il y avait des précipices dont même Seiya ne serait pas remonté vivant….Quand en plus les individus concernés pouvaient ventiler la moitié de la ville d'un pet un peu trop exprimé, il était parfois bon de savoir prendre des gants… On ne savait jamais…

"- Tu as l'air ailleurs ?" Tenta Mû, un peu timide.

Saga poussa gentiment son cadet dans la Maison du Bélier. Une fois à l'abri des épais murs de marbre, il l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre lui, le nez enfoui dans son cou.

"- Je réfléchissais à la réaction de nos chers collègues s'ils nous voyaient…."

Mû tressaillit.

"- Cela veux dire…Que tu ne veux pas que l'on sache…pour nous ?" Si tant est qu'il y ait un _eux_ bien sûr.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, avaient juste échangé quelques baisers et à peine quelques caresses. Pour l'instant, et malgré le désir du Bélier, ce qu'ils partageaient n'était guère plus qu'un flirt. Saga voulait peut-être que les choses en restent là. Et même si cinq autres personnes étaient au courant, ca en laissait quand même encore quatre-vingt-un dans le brouillard, sans compter les apprentis, les soldats et les serviteurs. Le ratio n'était guère en sa faveur.

Saga vola un petit baiser au Bélier, aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

"- Je crois qu'il faut d'abord que nous soyons sûr qu'il y a quelque chose à savoir, avant de se lancer dans des déclarations intempestives. Sans compter que l'idée d'étaler ma vie sentimentale ne me plait pas trop." Il posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son cadet pour qu'il ne l'interrompe pas. "Et non, je n'ai pas "honte" de quoique ce soit."

Le Bélier chassa la main avec un froncement de sourcils.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire. Ne me prendre pas pour une gamine énamourée quand même !" Saga fit acte de contrition avant que Mû ne reprenne. "Je voulais juste dire que moi non plus, je ne me voyais pas étaler ma vie privée devant tout le monde. Autant la garder pour nous à l'abri de nos Temple. Mais je pensais surtout à ton frère. Il est tout seul et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ai l'impression que je veux lui voler son jumeau."

"- Tu voudrais me voler ?"

"- T'avoir pour moi tout seul ne me déplairait pas." Avoua Mû. "Mais tu es livré en packaging avec ton frère." Il ne s'était jamais énormément entendu avec Kannon mais n'avait jamais fait d'efforts non plus.

"- Ca veut dire que tu fera un effort pour te montrer plus cordial avec lui ?"

Mû hocha la tête. Ce ne serait pas un trop gros sacrifice. Kannon était calmé à présent. Sa jalousie maladive était sous contrôle et…Bah, si jamais la relation naissante qu'il partageait avec Saga s'établissait sur le long terme, Kannon serait un peu comme son frère à lui aussi. Il devrait s'entendre avec lui.

"- S'il évite de me manger la tête parce que je badine avec son jumeau, je crois qu'on s'entendra très bien."

Immédiatement, Saga le fixa, une étincelle suspicieuse dans l'œil.

"- Pas trop bien non plus hein ?"

Mû déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

"- Idiot." Il appréciait de plus en plus de pouvoir goûter les lèvres du Chevalier des Gémeaux.

Saga serra un plus étroitement le Chevalier du Bélier contre lui. Mû posa sa joue sur son épaule. Cet instant de calme était des plus agréables.

"- On pourrait peut-être s'asseoir, non ? Ce sera plus confortable que de rester debout contre un mur ?"

Saga murmura vaguement son accord face à la voie de la raison tibétaine. Il resta un instant de plus à se gorger de l'odeur du Bélier avant de le soulever de terre.

"- SAGA !!!"

L'aîné des deux hommes se permit un sourire canaille en portant le petit Bélier jusqu'au canapé. Il s'assit dessus, Mû toujours étroitement installé dans son giron.

"- Tu protestes, petit Bélier ?"

Mû le frappa du plat de la main sur le torse.

"- Ne me prends pas pour une courtisane fragile, Chevalier! Je ne suis pas comme les filles de Harem du Palais du Pope."

Saga rosit.

"- Oui, bon… je les ai héritées de Shion, hein…J'y suis pour rien."

"- Tu ne les a jamais renvoyées non plus !"

"- Je me voyais mal passer le balai en retroussant mes robes de Grand Pope.

Mû pouffa à l'image mentale.

"- Saga, voyons !!"

On toqua à la porte des appartements du Bélier.

"- Oui ?"

"- Mû ? Saga est avec toi ?" Leur parvint la voix de Shaka.

"- Entre." Lâcha Mû en quittant les genoux de Saga, au grand déplaisir du Gémeau.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Shaka ?" grommela Saga, déçu d'avoir perdu sa bouillotte.

"- Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu viennes. Milo a encore fait des siennes."

Saga leva les yeux au ciel. Depuis son arrivée, Milo était "LE" faiseur de plaisanteries douteuses du Sanctuaire… D'après Shion, il en fallait bien un à chaque génération… M'enfin mettre le lit d'Athéna en portefeuille et des grenouilles dans les draps, quand même, il n'avait plus cinq ans.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?"

"- Tu as toujours plus ou moins réussi à le tenir en laisse !"

"- C'est l'aura du Grand Pope qui le tenait en laisse. Pas moi."

Shaka passa derrière Saga pour le pousser devant lui.

"- Allez, marche !!! Il a l'habitude que tu l'engueules et ca évitera peut-être à Shion de faire une rupture d'anévrisme.

"- Mon maitre n'est pas bien ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Mû.

"- C'était une image."

"- Comment tu connais des mots compliqués comme anévrisme d'ailleurs, Shaka ?"

Comme tous les chevaliers, leurs études traditionnelles à tous avaient été des plus limitées. Ils savaient lire, écrire et compter, mais c'était à peu près tout. Certains s'en sortaient mieux que d'autre, comme Camus, qui avait la plus grosse bibliothèque du Sanctuaire, d'autres n'en avaient franchement rien à fiche. La collection de bandes dessinées de Milo en était la plus belle preuve…

"- Je sais lire, contrairement à certains." Persifla Shaka.

Saga grommela. Il avait quand même lu toute la bibliothèque du Grand Pope!

Mû camoufla un sourire derrière sa main. C'était si facile de faire grommeler Saga…

Ils montèrent rapidement jusqu'à la maison du Scorpion où un Milo le nez bas subissait les foudres d'une Athéna au dos décoré d'autocollants.

"- Gamin…. Inadmissible….Puéril….Immature…Blagues de collégien prépubère…" Grondait-elle en utilisant toutes ses ressources –très limitées- de tragédienne.

Intérieurement, elle n'était pas plus fâchée que ca, et même quelque part assez soulagée. Si ses Chevaliers se permettaient ce genre de familiarité, peut-être ne craindraient-ils pas de lui demander des choses plus importantes.

Amusé, Saga interrompit sa diatribe.

"- Déesse, je ne crois pas que Milo comprenne votre courroux."

Athéna leva un sourcil. Quand même ! Ca ne se faisait pas.

"- Parce qu'il trouve normal de faire des farces à tout le monde comme ca ?" Demanda-t-elle, quand même un peu scandalisée des manières d'un de ses Chevaliers.

"- Déjà, mais surtout, vous utilisez des mots trop compliqués. Il ne faut pas trop en demander au Scorpion… Il a une cervelle assez minimaliste…Comme tous les insectes d'ailleurs."

Le regard outré de Milo fut suffisant pour faire rire la déesse.

"- Saga, voyons !"

"- Laissez-moi vous montrer comment mener les tractations avec lui…" Continua Saga avant d'attraper son cadet par l'oreille.

"- Vilain…Vilain garçon… Pas gentil."

Milo lui sauta dessus avec une feinte sauvagerie. Il allait voir s'il était un vilain toutou, lui !!!

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les choses avaient bien changé au Sanctuaire.

Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de stentor de Shion ramena un peu de calme parmi les prises de paris des Ors sur les deux lutteurs, que la Déesse cessa d'encourager les deux hommes.  
Et en plus, ils étaient contagieux….heureusement qu'il n'y avait QUE des Chevaliers d'Or à ce niveau du Sanctuaire. Ca aurait finit par faire mauvais genre…

Serviable, Shura ôta les autocollants du dos de Saori avec un sérieux absolu.

"- Je crois que sans "ça" ca ira mieux."

"- MILO !!!"

Le Chevalier du Scorpion s'enfuit en riant. Camus secoua la tête, amusé. Son ami ne grandirait jamais.

Aphrodite s'assit sur le bord de son lit, une brosse à la main. Les yeux dans le vague, il se brossa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'une main calleuse la lui enlève des mains pour le faire à sa place. Il sourit par-dessus son épaule à son amant.

"- Merci Deathy."

DM grogna un peu. Il avait beau dire qu'il détestait ce genre de petits surnoms idiots, intérieurement, il adorait quand ils sortaient de la bouche de son petit poisson préféré.

"- Tu as l'air rêveur…" Lança le Cancer en passant encore et encore la brosse dans l'opulente chevelure de son ami.

"- Je pensais à Saga et Mû."

"- Ho…."

"- Ne sois pas jaloux !"

Un peu piqué, DM renifla.

"- Je ne suis pas jaloux."

"- Je te connais."

Le Chevalier du Cancer grommela un peu. Oui, il était jaloux. Oui, il surveillait son Poisson comme le lait sur le feu et oui, il était stupide. Mais quelle importance ? Il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre que 'Dite pour s'en rendre compte. Face à lui, il pouvait se permettre.

DM embrassa Aphrodite pour le faire taire. Le Poisson se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Il aimait quand son Cancer se faufilait de nuit dans sa Maison, sans bruit. Ils auraient pu étaler leur relation au grand jour, mais ca aurait été moins drôle. Cultiver le secret, le mystère et la discrétion était un sel dont ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait se passer. Shaka savait bien sur et Saga également. Mais c'était officieux. Tant qu'eux deux n'exposeraient pas leur liaison, personne n'avait à y faire référence.

DM attira son amant dans ses bras.

Aphrodite s'appuya contre le large torse musclé avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

"- Et pourquoi tu pensais à Saga et Mû ?"

Lui s'en fichait un peu, surtout en pleine nuit dans la chambre de son Poisson préféré.

"- Ils ont fait un grand pas en avant aujourd'hui. Reste à voir où ca va les mener. Je n'ai qu'une confiance très limitée en Saga…."

Le Cancer haussa un sourcil. Saga n'était pas si inconstant que ca quand même. Il glissa une main sous la tunique de son cadet pour lui caresser le ventre du bout des doigts.

Aphrodite se tortilla un peu sous la caresse avant de continuer.

"- Je crains surtout pour Mû. Il a l'air solide comme ca mais… si Saga lui brise le cœur…"

DM eut un petit sourire satisfait. Son Aphrodite était presque aussi sadique que lui. S'il s'était entiché de Mû au point de surveiller que sa relation avec le Gémeaux avançait correctement, le pauvre Saga n'avait pas intérêt à faire un pas de travers. Pas s'il voulait éviter de porter de masque pour sa fin de carrière…

Il jeta soudain Aphrodite sur le lit. Le Poisson lâcha un petit cri de surprise très vite éteint lorsque DM s'installa sur ses cuisses, ses mains sous sa tunique.

"- Voyons, DM. Un peu de tenue."

"- Nan ! Assez parlé des absents." Roucoula-t-il avant de lui voler un long baiser fougueux.

Aphrodite y répondit avec une passion égale. C'était un autre trait qu'il aimait dans son amant. Son énergie et sa passion autant que sa douceur.

Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsque le Cancer abandonna ses lèvres pour tracer un sillon de baisers sur sa gorge puis son torse lorsqu'il eut ouvert sa tunique.

Les yeux clos, Aphrodite se laissa faire un moment avant de reprendre l'avantage. Il n'allait pas se laisser faire ainsi ! Il ne le faisait jamais… Leurs nuits étaient toujours une lutte perpétuelle pour savoir lequel des deux rendrait l'autre fou de désir le premier. Et si leurs étreintes se terminaient invariablement par la même chose, leurs caresses étaient toujours en continuelle évolution.

Très content de lui-même, Shaka se permit de se servir un petit verre de cognac. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas boire d'alcool mais depuis leurs morts à tous et leurs résurrections suivantes, il avait fini par se dire que vivre un peu ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.  
Les jambes croisées, assis sur les marches menant au grand trou qui serait sa maison, il fit tourner un peu l'alcool dans son verre. C'était Camus qui l'avait initié à ce petit plaisir alcoolisé et il ne le regrettait pas. Sa solitude par contre…. De voir Saga et Mû lui avait donné plus envie que jamais de sortir de son isolement d'esthète. C'était sans doute pour ca qu'il avait fait du rentre-dedans à la truelle à Kannon… L'ancien Marinas était des plus séduisant, intelligent, dur et…Un petit frisson le parcourut. Il faudrait qu'il fasse très attention avec son ainé s'il voulait le séduire. Ce n'était guère plus qu'un jeu pour lui mais l'ancien Dragon des Mers était aussi fragile que son jumeau. Lui faire croire qu'il pouvait y avoir autre chose qu'une réelle camaraderie et un échange de…tendresse… entre eux aurait été ouvertement cruel. En tout cas, pour l'instant… Peut-être avec le temps et si les choses évoluaient…Qu'il prenne la peine d'y penser était un signe évident que la notion ne le laisserait pas indifférent.

Il finit son verre et le posa sur un bout de colonne avant de se relever. Il le récupérerait au matin. Et au pire s'il le cassait, ça n'avait pas d'importance, il l'avait barboté au Palais du Pope.

Il s'étira longuement.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, il fallait qu'il dorme.

La question était de savoir où.

Un petit sourire lui échappa. Il irait voir à la Maison du Bélier. Si le propriétaire était "occupé", il irait demander l'asile à la troisième Maison. Par contre, si Mû était seul, il partagerait bien son lit une fois de plus. Sans compter que le Bélier aurait sans doute besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Sans compter que ses affaires étaient de toute façon chez Mû.

Il se faufila dans le Temple du Bélier sur la pointe des pieds.

Tous les sens en éveil, il chercha le propriétaire des lieux avant de le trouver, visiblement seul.  
Il alla gratter à sa porte.

"- Mû ?"

Le jeune Tibétain lui ouvrit.

"- Shaka, je pensais que tu avais trouvé à squatter quelque part ?" Le sourire était ouvertement amusé, si bien que l'indou se sentit rosir.

"- Mes affaires sont ici."

Mû se permit un petit reniflement.

"- Oui, c'est évident."

"- Tu me laisses gratter à ta porte comme un chiot, ou je peux entrer ?"

"- Désolé." Mû s'effaça immédiatement pour le laisser entrer.

Le Bélier était déjà en tenue de nuit.

"- Tu allais te coucher ? Désolé…"

"- J'étais déjà au lit…"

"- Tout seul ?"

Mû rosit a son tour.

"- Ca suffit Shaka."

Le Chevalier de la Vierge n'ajouta rien. La situation de son ami était déjà suffisamment délicate sans qu'il en rajoute.

"- Tu me fais une place ?"

Mû accepta avec plaisir. Il ne se voyait pas dormir seul, pas plus que de demander à son ami de rester avec lui plutôt que de dormir sur le canapé.

Nichés l'un contre l'autre, les deux chevaliers s'endormirent facilement. Ils avaient dormi ensemble tellement souvent quand ils étaient enfants….

Les deux hommes n'étaient pas les seuls à dormir ensemble. Le bras passé autour de la taille de son jumeau, Kannon somnolait la tête posée sur son épaule.

Les paroles prononcées par Shaka dans l'après midi l'avaient perturbé plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Contre lui, Saga ne dormait pas non plus. Les événements de la journée avec Mû le laissaient éveillé.

Ils soupirèrent de concert.

Il faudrait peut-être qu'ils demandent des fonds pour acheter un lit de plus quand même… En même temps, ils étaient assez honnêtes l'un avec l'autre pour savoir que ce serait inutile. Ils aimaient trop dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme quand ils étaient touts petits, pour s'en priver maintenant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés.

Un petit gloussement échappa soudain à Saga.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je pensais à Mû… Si…enfin…."

Kannon rosit un peu lui aussi.

"- Je doute qu'il accepte de me faire une place dans le lit parce que tu aimes bien dormir avec moi."

Les deux frères eurent le même petit rire d'enfants heureux de leurs bêtises.

"- Tout se négocie mon cher Kannon…Et qui sait…Quand on en sera là, qui me dit que tu seras encore célibataire ?"

Le cadet des Gémeaux s'empourpra brutalement avant d'enfouir son visage dans les cheveux de son frère.

"- Saga ! Voyons !"

Satisfait que sa pêche aux informations se solde par une touche, le bipolaire se tourna sur le flanc pour faire face à son frère.

"- J'ai bien vu comment Shaka te regarde…"

"- Et tu as mis aussi longtemps, avant de voir l'intérêt de Mû ?" Railla Kannon, écarlate.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui mette le nez dans ce genre de choses. Il y était trop mal à l'aise.

Sans compter qu'il culpabilisait encore énormément de son comportement en tant que Marinas, entre autres choses.

Saga prit le visage de son petit frère entre ses mains. Il savait que Kannon était persuadé qu'il avait contribué à sa folie.

"- Kan….Athéna t'as pardonné…Et la déesse sait que je t'en ai jamais voulu…."

"- C'est pour ca que tu m'a enfermé au Cap Sounion." Finit par lâcher le cadet avant de pâlir et de détourner les yeux.

Saga le serra contre lui. Depuis leur retour, ils n'en avaient jamais parlé. Pas une fois ils n'avaient cherché à mettre les choses à plat, préférant l'un et l'autre laisser poliment certaines zones d'ombre entre eux.

"- Kan…"

L'ancien Marinas chercha à quitter le lit mais en fut empêché, coincé par les bras de son jumeau autour de sa taille.

"- Désolé, je n'aurais jamais du dire cela."

Navré de le sentir aussi mal, Saga le serra plus fort contre lui. Il puisait un réel soulagement à sentir la peau de son frère contre la sienne. Ca lui rappelait tellement les années qu'ils avaient passées avec leur maitre avant de venir au Sanctuaire…Ils étaient heureux à l'époque…

"- Tu n'es en rien responsable de ma folie Kannon… Au contraire… C'est à partir du moment où tu n'as plus été près de moi, que je suis devenu de plus en plus…un autre…"

"- Mais l'autre est encore là…"

"- Il ne partira jamais Kannon…il fait partie de moi."

Il avait apprit à accepter cette part de folie…pas vraiment de folie s'il y réfléchissait bien. Juste une part plus sombre de lui-même qu'il ne parvenait pas toujours à taire…Comme lorsqu'Aphrodite l'avait trop poussé avec Mû. Comme si un second lui prenait les commandes lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi faire….

Kannon s'était un peu détendu contre lui.

"- Alors…Si tu m'as enfermé…"

"- C'était l'autre qui voulait se débarrasser de toi…Parce que sans toi, il pouvait plus facilement me contrôler… Sans toi…" Saga secoua la tête. Qu'il l'aimait ce petit frère si semblable à lui-même…. Qu'il avait besoin de lui…." Je ne peux pas être moi si tu n'es pas près de moi…"

Le cadet des jumeaux commença vraiment à se détendre. Il se laissa aller contre le torse de son jumeau avant de soupirer lourdement.

"- Nous avons tous les deux fait des erreurs. Athéna et nos pairs nous ont pardonnés. Que dirais-tu de se pardonner l'un l'autre et nous pardonner nous même ?"

Kannon releva les yeux sur les prunelles si semblables aux siennes.

"- J'en dis que ce serait un heureux changement…"

Saga l'attira plus étroitement contre lui pour qu'il utilise son épaule comme oreiller.

"- Dors petit frère… Je suis là…"

Kannon eut un sourire à moitié endormi.

"- Comme je suis là pour toi…."

Ils baillèrent, se roulèrent en boule l'un contre l'autre et s'endormirent.

Ils auraient tout le temps le lendemain de défaire les nœuds que leurs chevelures auraient faites en se mélangeant…

Le soleil réveilla Camus le premier.

Avec un ronchonnement imaginatif, il chassa de ses jambes le grand corps étalé de Milo.

Les deux hommes s'étaient endormis en tas sur le canapé d'Aldébaran, après une soirée particulièrement arrosée.

L'alcool était censément interdit dans le Sanctuaire, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les gênait jamais.

Un léger ronflement provenant de la chambre du maitre des lieux lui indiqua que le Taureau cuvait encore, comme son meilleur ami, à moitié étalé par terre et sur la table basse.

Le Français prit pitié de son camarade. Il quitta le canapé, souleva Milo de terre pour l'allonger sur le meuble rembourré, avant de le border sous la couverture.

Du pied, il poussa un Shura roulé en boule sur un fauteuil bas.

"- Tu dors ?"

L'Espagnol grommela un peu avant d'ouvrir un œil.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Shura n'avait jamais le réveil aimable. "Pourquoi tu réveilles pas Milo ?"

"- Les enfants ont besoin de plus de sommeil que les adultes, surtout après avoir vidé deux bouteilles de vodka cul sec."

Shura grommela encore un peu. Ils avaient bien fait la fête tous les quatre, la veille au soir. Et sa cervelle ne lassait pas de le lui rappeler bien qu'il ait bien moins bu que le Grec effondré sur le canapé.

"- Tu es un sadique, Camus…."

Le Français eut un sourire satisfait. LUI n'avait pas la gueule de bois… En même temps, les autres avaient intérêt à longuement le travailler au corps pour lui faire lâcher sa bouteille de Saint Emillion. C'était plus cher que de la piquette, mais niveau qualité gustative et effet sur le cerveau, ca n'avait rien à voir…

"- Je suis pas sadique, je suis civilisé." Contra Camus, avant d'aller réveiller Aldébaran.

Le grand Chevalier d'Or, au grand désespoir de ses amis, fut instantanément fonctionnel.

"- Mais comment il fait ??" pleurnicha Shura

"- Café pour tout le monde ?" Lança le Taureau à la cantonade, en entrant dans sa cuisine toute neuve juste vêtu d'un bas de pyjama un peu trop petit.

Un grognement et un "oui, merci" lui répondirent. Milo, toujours profondément endormi, avait repris d'assaut les jambes de Camus dès que le Verseau s'était rassis sur le canapé.

Camus soupira.

"- Il est fatiguant."

"- Soit heureux, tu es la peluche préféré de notre ami Scorpion." Plaisanta Aldébaran en apportant une cafetière pleine, quatre mugs, du sucre et des tartines.

L'odeur de café fut lever une narine au jeune Grec.

"- C'est l'heure ???"

Camus leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Oui, c'est l'heure, créature piquante stupide !"

Milo s'étira lourdement sur son ami avant de se redresser en faisant la grimace.

"- Malalatete."

Aldébaran lui donna l'un des deux aspirines qu'il avait préparé pour Shura et lui.

"- Tiens."

"- Merci maman."

Le Taureau rosit un peu.

"- Mais c'est finit oui ?"

Camus et Shura rirent doucement. A chaque fois qu'ils se faisaient une soirée cuite chez Aldébaran, le grand Chevalier les maternait au réveil. C'était sans doute parce qu'ils aimaient ca, qu'ils ne faisaient leurs soirées cuites que chez lui…

On toqua à la porte des appartements du Chevalier d'Or.

"- Entrez ?"

Une petite tête aux cheveux verts apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.s

"- Ho ! Bonjour, je ne vous dérange pas ?"

"- Bonjour Shun. Non, on prenait le petit déjeuner. Tu veux le prendre avec nous ?"

L'adolescent eut un grand sourire.

"- Merci Chevalier, mais j'ai déjà pris le mien très tôt. On a été réveillés à l'aube par un Seiya bruyant…Enfin, comme toujours…. Par contre, je crois que Shion n'a pas aimé être levé aux aurores. Il a assigné Seiya à monter tout seul les blocs de marbre pour la maison de Shaka."

Les quatre ors éclatèrent de rire. Pégase était un abruti…

"- Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi alors ?" Continua Aldé.

"- Oui, pardon… Est-ce que tu aurais vu Aphrodite ? Je le cherche partout."

Les quatre chevaliers avouèrent leur ignorance avant que Milo ne lâche, après avoir réfléchi.

"- Tu as été voir chez DM ?"

Immédiatement Shun passa au fuchsia.

"- Ho ! Tu crois ?"

Milo cherche ses mots un instant pour ne pas choquer le gamin.

"- Ben… ils sont amis de longue date. Je sais qu'ils passent des fois la nuit l'un chez l'autre…."

"- Je vais aller voir alors…Merci…" S'inclina l'adolescent en se promettant bien de ne PAS y aller avec une heure décente. Au moins….Au moins quinze heure trente !!! Hors de question de tomber sur quelque chose de…heu…enfin….Déesse ce qu'il avait chaud soudain.

Il remercia les quatre Ors puis les abandonna à leur petit déjeuner pour remonter au palais du Pope. Il avait vraiment besoin de discuter avec Aphrodite. Il aurait pu faire de même avec DM mais le Chevalier du Cancer lui fichait la trouille !

Avec un gros soupir, il remonta les milliers de marches qui le séparaient de son objectif.

A sa grande satisfaction, il aperçut Aphrodite qui remontait à sa maison.

"- APHRO ! ATTENDS !!!"

Il courut pour rejoindre le jeune homme.

"- Shun. Tu es bien matinal !"

"- Il est quand même dix heure."

"- Ha tout de même…." Shun rougit soudain. "Et bien qu'y a-t-il ?"

Timide, le Bronze effleura la gorge du Poisson.

"- Tu as un suçon là…"

Aphrodite eut un petit sourire avant de remonter le col de sa tunique.

"- Tu voulais me parler ?" Eluda-t-il.

"- Je crois que j'ai en partie ma réponse mais…"

"- Mais ???"

"- Toi et DM vous êtes heu…. Enfin…en couple, quoi ?"

Aphrodite resta silencieux une seconde. Ils étaient si évidents ??? Pas que ca le dérange mais… La majorité de ses collègues ne voulaient rien voir dans leur relation…Non…Pour être honnête avec lui-même, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait depuis les six ans qu'il était en couple avec son Cancer, il devait bien admettre que ses collègues s'en foutaient éperdument du moment qu'ils ne copulaient pas sur les escaliers et sous leur nez. Sortit de ca….

Un sourire lumineux aux lèvres, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Shun.

"- Ho oui ! Depuis longtemps !"

Rassuré par les manières de son ainé, Shun se détendit.

"- Je te demande ca parce que…Hier je vous ai vu vous tenir par la main, et je n'aurais pas voulu mettre mes deux pieds dans ma bouche en même temps si personne n'est au courant.

"- Tu es un bon garçon… Mais je crois que tout le monde le sait et que tout le monde s'en fout."

"- Ho…." Le sourire de Shun lui revint, un peu canaille. "Et bien…mes félicitations alors…"

Aphrodite fixa l'adolescent. Ce gosse était trop adorable pour son propre bien.

Dans la chambre des jumeaux, par contre, les choses n'étaient pas aussi enjouées. Bouinés l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes cherchaient autant que faire se peut, à se séparer sans se scalper à moitié. Quand ils étaient gosses, ils avaient pris l'habitude de se nouer les cheveux en catogan avant de dormir. La veille au soir, ils avaient oublié cette précaution élémentaire. Aussi, a présent, étaient-ils emmêlés jusqu'aux racines à certains endroit.  
Heureusement pour eux, ils avaient l'habitude… Patiemment, ils se défaisaient les nœuds l'un de l'autre. Rassérénés par ce contact obligé et ce travail attentif et affectueux pour l'autre…  
Au bout d'une heure environ, ils en étaient à simplement se brosser les cheveux.

Une fois correctement coiffés, ils se levèrent pour de bon du lit.

Une bonne douche commune plus tard, ils pestaient devant l'horloge. Ils n'avaient pas pensé dormir si tard !!!!

Retard pour retard, ils haussèrent les épaules. Tant pis, ils allaient prendre leur temps et profiter de leur matinée.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent enfin de leur Temple, ce fut pour voir un Seiya épuisé crouler sous les blocs de marbre pour les monter difficilement jusqu'à l'emplacement du Temple de la Vierge.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. De toute façon, chercher à comprendre Seiya, c'était s'exposer à de graves risques de migraines.

Bien plus léger l'un et l'autre, ils se séparèrent sur la porte de leur maison avant de se rejoindre.

"- Tu as oublié quelque chose Kannon ?"

Le cadet des jumeaux rosit.

"- Oui. Que Shaka loge chez Mû en ce moment."

Les deux frères descendirent d'une maison pour saluer Aldébaran et ses locataires de la nuit, avant de toquer à la maison du Bélier.

Un Shaka aux cheveux trempés leur ouvrit.

Vêtu en tout et pour tout qu'une serviette autour des reins, il s'attira un regard appréciatif des deux hommes.

"- Joli…"

"- Mais pas pour toi Saga." Persifla Mû, tout aussi dévêtu que son camarade et non moins humide. "On peut quelque chose pour vous ?"

Saga comme Kannon durent se mordre la langue pour retenir un commentaire graveleux qui les aurait mortifiés l'un et l'autre.

Un peu gêné par la présence de son frère et de Shaka, Saga hésita. Plein de tact et bien décidé à travailler pour son propre compte, Shaka attrapa le cadet des Gémeaux par le bras.

"- Viens m'aider tu veux, j'ai des nœuds absolument par-tout !" Il cornaqua le jeune homme à la salle de bain avant de lui donner un peigne. " Tu veux bien m'aider ?"

Kannon accepta avec plaisir. C'était le genre de contact dont il avait l'habitude. Sans compter qu'à lui tourner le dos, Shaka ne le verrait pas rougir si d'aventure il lui refaisait une proposition indécente comme la veille.

Laissés seuls, Saga vint immédiatement prendre Mû dans ses bras.

"- Bonjour mon petit mouton." Murmura-t-il avant de faire taire l'inévitable protestation par un long baiser.

Mû s'y abandonna avec plaisir. Lorsque la langue de Saga vint lui effleurer les lèvres, il les entrouvrit avec une légère rougeur. Il ne se sentait pas assez dégourdi de prendre de telles initiatives mais parfaitement capable d'y répondre. Les deux hommes ne se séparèrent que lorsqu'ils entendirent Shaka et Kannon revenir à grands bruits de la salle de bain.

Les joues fuchsia, Kannon s'enfuit littéralement à la cuisine.

"- Je vais faire du thé…"

"- Que…Shaka…" Gronda Saga, un peu inquiet pour son jumeau.

La Vierge eut un sourire carnassier.

"- On va se mettre d'accord sur quelque chose Saga. Je ne me mêle plus de ton amourette naissante avec Mû, et tu ne t'occupe pas de la mienne avec ton frère."

Saga s'étrangla à moitié. Comment ca son "amourette" ? Ce n'était pas une amourette ! C'était sérieux, c'était important et….Et d'après le sourire extrêmement satisfait de Shaka, il venait de se faire avoir une fois de plus.

Il grommela.

"- Ne fais pas de mal à mon frère, c'est tout. Ne joue pas avec lui."

"- Si j'ai mon mot à dire, Saga. Ce ne sera pas un jeu. S'il veut que c'en soit juste un, je ne le forcerai pas a plus."

Un peu rassuré, Saga alla rejoindre son… petit-ami ? C'était ridicule comme terme. Bon ami ? C'était pire… Son Mû, voila…Il alla rejoindre son Mû qui réconfortait dans la cuisine, un Kannon à la fois extatique et très troublé après son premier baiser.

Dignement assise sur le trône du Grand Pope, Athéna fixait calmement les douze chevaliers en armure rassemblés devant elle. A sa droite, Shion attendait, tout aussi silencieux qu'elle.

En face, les chevaliers se retenaient de piétiner d'un pied sur l'autre. Dans un coin, en retrait, Kannon faisait de son mieux pour passer inaperçu. Le nez bas, il avait dû se plier à l'ordre express de la Déesse, pour accepter de venir à cette réunion. La situation ne lui renvoyait que trop dans la figure qu'il n'était qu'un suppléant, limite une doublure lumière pour son frère. A moitié caché dans les ombres derrière une colonne, il ne vit pas le regard désolé que lui lancèrent les autres Chevaliers. Eux aussi n'aimaient pas ca. Kannon avait prouvé sa valeur lors de la guerre contre Hadès et avait droit à son armure autant que les autres !

Saga explosa soudain. Il retira son armure avant de foudroyer la Déesse du regard.

"- C'est stupide ! Kannon a plus droit a cette armure que moi !"

Un peu étonné par son éclat, Saori se redressa un peu.

"- Tu es vivant et tu en es le dépositaire…"

"- C'est quand même ridicule ! Je n'ai jamais rien fait pour le Sanctuaire à part le mettre dans les ennuis."

Kannon s'approcha rapidement de son jumeau.

"- Saga, ne soit pas ridicule…"

"- Je ne suis pas ridicule. Cette armure est à toi ! Certainement pas à moi ! Je ne l'ai plus portée depuis des lustres et…"

"- Oui, à part pour nous attaquer…" Murmura Seiya d'une voix qui portait loin.

"- Seiya la ferme !" Gronda Ikki

"- Ben quoi c'est vrai !"

Cette fois vraiment colère, Saga tourna les talons pour quitter le Temple du Grand Pope. Il n'avait rien à faire ici.

"- Tu renoncerais à être un Chevalier, Saga ?"

Le chevalier d'or savait très bien ce que signifiait abandonner son armure.

"- S'il faut en passer par là, oui…"

Athéna fixa ses chevaliers encore un moment. Ils partageaient tous l'outrage de Saga. Même Milo qui avait faillit tuer l'ancien Marinas avant de l'accepter comme un camarade après de longues tortures.

"- Mû…" Le Chevalier des Béliers sursauta. Si Saga donnait sa démission, il serait chassé du Sanctuaire, c'était la Loi édictée par la Déesse elle-même.

"- Déesse ?"

"- Pourrais-tu construire une autre armure d'or ?"

Les Chevaliers en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Peux-tu ?"

Ebranlé, le Lémurien secoua la tête.

"- Je…Je n'en sais rien…Pas sans aide en tout cas…" Il quémanda son opinion à son maitre.

"- Une armure complètement neuve…Je ne pense pas. La technique s'est perdue dans les limbes du temps. Mais….S'il s'agit de créer une seconde armure des Gémeaux…" Saori hocha la tête. "C'est….C'est possible…"

Une réelle exaltation s'empara des jumeaux. Ils auraient chacun leur armure ??? Leur poste ?? Ils le partageraient pour de vrai ?"

Saori s'estima satisfaite. Elle aurait juste dGû y penser quelques générations en arrière. Les Chevaliers des Gémeaux étaient toujours des jumeaux…Il était logique qu'il y aient deux armures. Surtout que l'attribution de l'armure à l'un ou l'autre se soldait toujours par des catastrophes.

"- Par contre, ca va prendre du temps." Prévint Shion. Le travail serait harassant. Ce n'était pas la même chose de réparer des armures que d'en couper une en deux !

Athéna sourit aux jumeaux.

"- Je crois que ce sera la meilleur solution. Aussi bien pour vous que pour toutes celles et ceux qui porteront un jour cette armure…Ces armures…"

Shion et Dokho ne purent qu'être vigoureusement d'accord. Ils avaient assisté à la séparation de la précédente paire de jumeaux, plus de deux cent quarante ans plus tôt. L'aîné, chassé, avait finit par se suicider. Le cadet l'avait suivi peu de temps après, pendant la guerre. Tous les Ors avaient su qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment défendu.

Saga et Kannon se bouinèrent l'un contre l'autre un instant. Enfin ils savaient vraiment où ils allaient tous les deux. Et grâce à Athéna, ils y allaient enfin épaule contre épaule.

Aphrodite déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son Cancer qui s'empourpra sauvagement.

"- 'Dite ! Pas devant les gens ! Si ca se savait."

Les voyant faire, les Ors eurent quelques sourire égrillards ou amusés, avant que Camus ne se fasse le porte-parole général.

"- Entre ce qui "se sait" et ce qui "veut se savoir" il y a une marge DM…"

Le pauvre Cancer s'empourpra davantage.

Hyoga vint tirer sur la manche de la déesse.

"- Saori-sama. Je sais ne veux pas mettre en doute la sagesse d'Athéna, mais je sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'interdire les relations entre hommes et femmes parmi les Chevaliers… "

Camus vint dignement frapper son élève sur le crâne.

"- Enfant stupide !"

Saga et Kannon ne purent s'empêcher de se sentir soulagés. La réaction de leurs camarades devant "l'étalage" que venait de faire Aphrodite les rassurait grandement. Par contre, ils prévoyaient déjà une réaction assez violente de DM lorsqu'il serait seul avec son Poisson. Aphro aurait intérêt à se montrer particulièrement doué pour se faire pardonner…Mais ils ne voulaient pas de détails !!!

Un peu perturbé, Ikki se tourna vers son jeune frère, visiblement bien moins troublé que Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga et lui-même.

"- Tu savais ???"

Ne résistant pas à la possibilité, pour une fois, de jouer les supérieurs face à son frère, l'adolescent eut un sourire qui rappela bien trop au goût d'Ikki les sourires d'Aphrodite.

"- Bien sur, grand frère. C'était assez évident…"

Dès que la réunion fut ajournée, Shaka se coula près des jumeaux pour être le premier à les féliciter.

Contrairement aux autres Chevaliers, s'il serra la main de Saga, il déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de Kannon. Le jeune homme s'empourpra, mal à l'aise. Son frère était bien plus dégourdi que lui !

"- Je t'attends…" Souffla Shaka avant de laisser la place aux autres chevaliers

Mû ne tarda pas à rejoindre Shaka à l'extérieur du Temple du Pope. Lui aussi attendait son Gémeau.

"- Tu crois que ça va prendre beaucoup de temps, pour créer cette nouvelle armure ?"

Mû passa une main dans ses cheveux.

"- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si on va y arriver. Ca n'a jamais été tenté mais…. Il m'est arrivé de réussir à réparer une armure dont il restait moins de la moitié de la matière…Donc ça devrait être possible…en théorie…"

Shaka hocha la tête. Il ne comprenait rien à la théorie de réparation des armures. Il n'allait pas se casser la tête avec ça. Par contre, embêter Mû…

"- Et vous en êtes où avec Saga ?"

Rosissant mais bien décidé à ne pas laisser voir son malaise, Mû renifla.

"- Et tu es où avec Kannon ?"

"- Sans doute guère plus loin que toi…"

Le Tibétain se détendit un peu.

"- Et tu prévois d'aller jusqu'où ?"

"- Tu commence à te dévoyer dis moi ?"

La rougeur du Bélier augmenta.

"- Shaka !!"

"- Et pour répondre a ta question, jusqu'où il me laissera le conduire… D'ailleurs…"

Il se redressa pour aller chercher son Gémeau qui sortait enfin du Temple après une discussion avec Shion et Athéna.  
Mû récupéra Saga.

"- Mû ! Je vais prendre mes affaires et aller occuper un autre canapé ailleurs." Lâcha Shaka avec un sourire satisfait.

Saga passa un bras en travers de la taille de son petit mouton.

"- Bonne idée qu'il a là…"

"- Tu te rends bien compte que c'est chez toi qui va squatter."

"- Du moment qu'il ne fait pas de mal à Kannon…"

"- Et toi ???"

"- Quoi moi ?"

"- Vas-tu m'en faire ?"

"- Pas plus que tu ne veux me faire de mal…"

Soulagé, Mû vola à son aîné un petit baiser supplémentaire qui s'approfondit langoureusement.

Un raclement de gorge les rappela sur Terre.

"- Excusez-moi…"

Shion foudroya du regard Saga. Stoïque, le Chevalier des Gémeaux soutint son regard tout en serrant son Bélier contre lui. Mû se débattit un peu. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le protège comme ça, loin s'en fallait. Même si c'était mignon de la part de Saga, il pouvait tenir tête à n'importe qui. Il n'était pas le Bélier pour rien et pouvait être plus borné que n'importe qui au Sanctuaire.  
Saga finit par lâcher Mû.

"- Qu'y a-t-il maître ?"

Shion fixa son ancien élève.

"- Es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?"

Saga hésita à partir mais la main de Mû sur son poignet le retint.

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde."

"- Tu es mon élève."

"- J'étais, votre élève. Et je suis en âge de savoir ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais."

Le Grand Pope rendit les armes.

"- Très bien… Mais s'il te fait du mal…"

"- Shion…Ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier ! Pour l'instant, on flirte juste. Si ça doit aller plus loin…" Le pauvre Bélier était à deux doigts d'aller s'enterrer sous la plus proche plante verte, de devoir dire ça à voix haute, à son maître, et sous le nez de son ami. " Si ça doit aller plus loin et bien on verra bien. Et même si ça se passe mal…" Il haussa les épaules. "Au moins j'y aurais appris quelque chose."

Sa main sur le poignet de Saga se crispa un peu. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux le serra contre lui, très digne malgré l'évident fard qui lui rougissait les joues. Non mais c'était quoi ces manières de vous forcer à étaler votre vie privée devant n'importe qui ?

Shion ne put retenir un petit sourire attendri. Mû avait raison. Ce n'étaient pas ses affaires…

Le Bélier prit la main de Saga dans la sienne.

"- Viens…"

Sans rien ajouter, il l'entraîna jusqu'à sa Maison puisque Shaka avait pris ses quartiers dans la Maison des Gémeaux. Un peu rose, il le plaqua contre la porte close derrière eux de ses appartements, pour lui voler un langoureux baiser. Il y prenait de plus en plus goût. C'était doux et piquant, chaud et rassurant… Saga noua ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils luttèrent un moment dans leur baiser jusqu'à se séparer lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir.

Haletant, les joues roses, les deux hommes se sourirent.  
Saga poussa Mû jusqu'au canapé. Affamé de ses baisers, il s'installa à califourchon sur ses jambes avant de reprendre ses lèvres. Mû chercha un instant à se défendre, avant de s'abandonner complètement lorsque les mains du Gémeau se glissèrent sous sa tunique.

Un peu choqué, il regarda le morceau de tissu choir sur le sol, vite rejoint par celle de Saga.

"- Saga…."

Le Chevalier de la troisième Maison allait un peu vite en besogne.

"- Shhh…."

Saga lui vola un baiser de plus. Il ne comptait pas faire quoique ce soit d'autre que de l'embrasser et le caresser gentiment. Mais plus les jours avançaient, et moins il pouvait se satisfaire de simples baisers.

Mu se laissa faire, rassuré. Aussi timide que l'autre Chevalier, il laissa ses mains dériver sur la peau douce et marquée de cicatrices, bien plus nombreuses que les siennes. Surpris, il leva les yeux sur Saga lorsqu'il lui tira un petit gémissement étouffé. Il recommença à jouer avec un téton. Le même gémissement, presque un soupir, lui répondit. Les yeux clos, Saga le laissa faire un instant avant de lui rendre la pareille. Un long frisson parcouru le dos du Tibétain.

Déesse ! S'ils n'arrêtaient pas maintenant et si…tout…devait être au moins aussi agréable, il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait dire non si Saga demandait davantage. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'il aurait envie de dire non !!!

"- Saga…."

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux releva difficilement le nez de la gorge qu'il dévorait de baiser et de petits coups de dents.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Il est tôt…"

L'aîné des deux hommes dut faire un effort colossal pour quitter les cuisses de son petit Bélier, mais Mû avait raison. N'importe qui pouvait débarquer à n'importe quel moment. Ce n'était pas la bonne heure….

Les joues écarlates, Mû lui effleura encore une fois le ventre.

"- On sera tranquille ce soir…"

Dans la Maison du Cancer, l'ambiance était bien moins chaleureuse.

Le dos raide, DM faisait les cents pas. Le geste d'Aphrodite dans le Temple du Pope l'avait blessé, plus qu'il n'aurait plus l'imaginer.

Non loin, tout en prenant soin de ne pas marcher sur les masques mortuaires qui décoraient le sol, Aphrodite cherchait à le calmer.

"- Deathy… je n'ai pas fait ça pour te blesser… Je n'ai même pas réfléchi ! J'étais content, c'est tout !"

L'Italien cessa de creuser le sol de sa Maison, avant de fixer son amant.

"- Et maintenant, tout le monde est au courant !"

"- Et tout le monde s'en fout."

"- Et si Athéna avait dit quelque chose ?" Ils connaissaient tous l'existence d'une Loi imposant la chasteté aux Chevaliers. Bon, ça faisait des siècles qu'elle était foulée au pied. Mais pouvait-on savoir avec une gamine aussi gâtée-pourrie qu'Athéna pouvait l'être…

Aphrodite vient attraper DM par les épaules pour le forcer à le regarder.

"- Je pourrais quitter le Sanctuaire pour toi." Lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Le Cancer en resta les bras ballants un long moment. Il savait ce que représentait son armure pour le Poisson. Et qu'il puisse faire la même chose pour Aphro sans réfléchir une seconde était plus effrayant encore. Jamais ils ne s'étaient promis quoi que ce soit. Jamais ils ne s'étaient dit qu'ils avaient des sentiments.

Sans réfléchir, il souleva son cadet de terre avant de l'embrasser avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait pour lui. Aphrodite lui répondit avec une ardeur égale. Il leur fallut peu de temps pour s'enfermer dans les appartements du Cancer. Contrairement à Mû, personne ne venait frapper à sa porte. Ils n'y seraient pour personne avant un bon moment... Pas avant qu'Aphrodite ait enfin pu faire une déclaration en bonne et due forme à son amant, et que DM lui ait répondu de même manière. Aphrodite avait un rien d'esprit romanesque qui ne se satisferait pas d'autre chose, sans compter que ça faisait trop longtemps que des non-dits traînaient encore entre eux.

C'était l'occasion idéale pour faire les choses dans les règles !

Milo se vautra sur le canapé de Camus.

Son éternel sourire kéké au visage, il fixait son ami très occupé à leur préparer des crêpes.

Camus avait cédé à l'attaque fourbe du Milo avec des larmes aux coins des nyeux. De toute façon, il cédait toujours lorsque Milo lui demandait quelque chose…

Le Scorpion l'observa encore un moment avant de se lever de son canapé, sa résolution prise.

"- Ce n'est pas tout à fait prêt Milo…" Lâcha vaguement Camus, très occupé à faire sauter une crêpe.

Milo l'attrapa brutalement par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. Habitué aux pitreries de son ami, Camus chercha à se pencher pour récupérer la crêpe tombée au sol. Une main tout à fait scorpionne se posa sur sa fesse gauche.

"- MILO !!!"

Le Grec pose ses lèvres sur les siennes avant d'en forcer le passage de sa langue.

Le Français en laissa tomber sa poêle à frire.

Lorsque Milo le lâcha, Camus le fixa bêtement.

"- Mais…Qu'est ce qui te prends ?"

Déjà content de ne pas s'être pris un direct du gauche, le Scorpion hésita.

"- Ca fait presque cinq ans que j'essaye d'attirer ton attention. S'il faut passer à quelque chose de plus énergique pour que tu te rendes compte que tu m'intéresses…"

Si Aphrodite avait réussi à mettre la main sur DM, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il n'aurait pas Camus ! Peut-être le fait qu'il soit hétéro….

Choqué, Camus mit son ami dehors sans tambour ni trompette.

Milo soupira tristement. Il espérait qu'il restait à Aldébaran de quoi l'envoyer aussi prêt que possible d'un coma éthylique…

"-Kannon ?"

Shaka était inquiet. Il était en train de discuter tranquillement avec le cadet des jumeaux et était presque parvenu à l'apprivoiser, lorsque Kannon s'était soudain mis à rougir furieusement. A présent vraiment écarlate, il s'était détourné, mal à l'aise.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux secoua la tête, incapable de s'expliquer. Il mit un moment avant de parvenir à parler.

"- Saga…"

"- Et bien quoi, Saga ?"

Comment expliquer à Shaka qu'il connaissait par cœur le cosmos de son jumeau, et était capable de le sentir n'importe où…et en connaissait les moindres nuances… Sauf celles qu'il sentait depuis quelques minutes. Mais il n'avait aucun mal à deviner ce qui était en train de se passer dans la maison du Bélier…

Shaka se mit à méditer légèrement.

Il sentit les cosmos agités de deux de ses amis.

"- Ho….Et bien et bien…"

L'amusement de la Vierge s'accentua lorsqu'il comprit le trouble très physique que Kannon tentait de camoufler en se détournant.

Shaka l'attrapa par la taille pour le caller contre son torse.

"- Tu es très proche de ton jumeau dis-moi…"

Kannon chercha à se libérer des bras du blond

"- Shaka…"

"- Ce n'est pas un reproche…" Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu avoir des images mentales très excitantes, même s'il les savait fausses. "Je pourrais… T'aider avec ça tu sais…" Ses mains descendirent un peu sur le ventre du Gémeau. "Si tu le souhaite bien sûr…"

Cette fois, Kannon se libéra brutalement.

"- Tu me prends pour qui ? Un pervers ?"

"- Un jeune homme en pleine santé plutôt."

Le Gémeau en resta comme deux ronds de flancs. Mais qu'est ce qui arrivait au calme chevalier imperturbable et tranquille ?

"- Qu'est ce qui te prends ???"

"- Disons que d'être mort une fois m'a fait comprendre que je ne devais pas passer à coté de certaines choses. Méditer c'est bien, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me tient chaud l'hiver ou me donne envie de me réveiller le matin… Avoir quelqu'un à coté de moi, beaucoup plus."s

Toute couleur déserta le visage de Kannon.

"- Alors c'est juste comme ça, parce que je suis disponible ?"

Shaka vint prendre son visage entre ses mains.

"- Ne sois pas ridicule…"

"- Tu ne me connais pas, Shaka. Tu ne sais rien de moi…."

"- Je peux voir en toi tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."

"- Et moi ? J'ai mon mot à dire ?"

La Vierge haussa un sourcil

"- Je ne t'intéresse pas ?"

"- Je n'en sais rien." Avoua Kannon, honnête. Ho, physiquement, Shaka était des plus désirables, c'était certain. Quand à savoir s'il avait des sentiments pour lui… Les choses allaient trop vite pour qu'il puisse le savoir.

Shaka lui caressa la gorge du bout des doigts, notant avec plaisir le frisson qui lui arracha.

"- Je te propose quelque chose, Kannon…Continuons comme ça. On verra bien où ca nous mène. Au mieux, on finira vraiment par être aussi heureux que DM et Aphro, au pire, on en aura tiré un peu de plaisir tous les deux…."

Kannon le fixa longuement. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il aurait rêvé mais…Ca lui allait… Shaka avait raison. Leur cercle de potentialité était trop restreint pour qu'il n'essaye pas ce que lui proposait la Vierge. Sans réfléchir davantage, il l'embrassa brutalement. Aussi maladroit qu'il soit, il n'était pas dit qu'il ne chercherait pas à avoir l'avantage.

Dans son bureau, Shion poussa un énorme soupir.

Athéna releva le nez des factures que le Pope lui avait présenté.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"- Avec tous les enfants qui commencent à s'émanciper et à s'aimer, je me sens soudain très vieux et très solitaire…"

C'était dans ce genre de situation qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté de revenir à la vie. Il n'était plus utile à qui que ce soit et à part Dokho, tous ses amis était mort et enterrés depuis des siècles.

Athéna eut un petit sourire attristé.

"- Qui sait ce que l'avenir te réserve….On ne peut jamais savoir…"

Seiya, Ikki, Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu passaient de Temple en Temple, de plus en plus perplexes. A part les frères Sagittaire et Lion ainsi que Shura, tous les autres Ors semblaient s'être dissous dans la nature. Ils n'avaient pas osé aller taper aux portes des appartements de chaque Temple néanmoins. Mais après que Shun leur ait fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait peut-être pas que DM et Aphrodite à être…très proches… et qu'ils profitaient peut-être du calme ambiant pour être…encore plus proches, ils s'étaient très vite calmés.

Shun trouvait la situation cocasse.  
Il était le plus jeune, censément le plus "innocent" pourtant, il n'en était rien. Ho bien sur, il n'avait jamais vu de ses yeux en quoi consistait ce genre de "rapprochement" masculin et encore moins participé, mais était au courant de son existence et depuis longtemps.

L'avantage des dortoirs….Ils avaient été de nombreux garçons sur l'île d'Andromède…

Et s'il avait èté bien trop jeune pour trouver un intérêt quelconque aux affections des plus grands, il avait été témoin plus d'une fois de baisers volés ou de caresses échangées sous les couvertures.

Sur l'île, tout le monde, même leur maître était au courant. Mais tant que c'était consenti et que ça ne portait pas atteinte à l'entraînement, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le Temple du Taureau. Ils voulaient passer voir Mû mais Seiya avait insisté pour aller dire bonjour à Aldébaran. Il aimait bien le grand Chevalier.

Ils frappèrent à l'huis.

"- Entrez !"

Ils se faufilèrent dans la grande pièce à vivre.

"- Non mais sérieusement Milo, pose cette bouteille.

"- Nan ! Laisse-moi crever !" Protestait un Milo déjà bien imbibé.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda Seiya, inquiet de voir le chevalier du Scorpion en aussi piteux état.

Les yeux rouges, le nez bouché et puant l'alcool, le pauvre chevalier vida à même le goulot une bouteille de vodka, avant d'en prendre une autre qu'Aldébaran chercha à lui reprendre.

"- Milo, ça va pas arranger les autres.

Le Chevalier du Scorpion renifla lourdement.

"- Y m'aime paaas"

"- Nan, mais tu y as peut-être été fort aussi."

"- Nan ! Donne bibine."

Le pauvre Taureau repoussa les bouteilles.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe?!" insista Ikki, rendu (ajout) de plus en plus perplexe par les Ors… Par la Déesse, ils étaient humains aussi ! Scandale !

Aldébaran se frotta la nuque.

"- Milo a décidé que puisque Camus ne voyaient pas ses tentatives discrètes, ben… Il l'a embrassé."

Hyoga passa au vert outragé.

"- Il a violenté mon maître !!!"

"- Et Camus l'a fichu dehors…"

"- Il m'aime pô…" Renifla encore le pauvre Scorpion bien torché.

Lui qui aimait tant son petit Verseau…Qui ne rêvait que de lui depuis des années… Il avait même été jusqu'à arrêter de draguer tout ce qui passe dans l'espoir futile que Camus se rende compte qu'il ne le considérait pas que comme un ami.

Scandalisé, Hyoga croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, sans voir le regard un peu triste de Shun.

"- Manquerait plus que ça !!!"

Shun s'approcha du Chevalier d'or échoué.

"- Mais…Il vous a dit quoi ?"

"- Il a rien dit…" Il parvint à attraper une bouteille de cognac de cuisine qu'il commença à biberonner. "Il m'a juste mis dehors."

Cherchant la voix de la raison, Shun essaya d'argumenter. Il sentait bien le regard de son frère sur sa nuque, mais n'en avait cure. Pour l'instant, il devait aider le pauvre Scorpion. Et que ce soit lui qui ait massacré ses amis et son maître n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il était malheureux et ça lui brisait le cœur…..

Soulagé de voir quelqu'un capable de prendre les choses en main, Aldébaran se contenta de récupérer toutes les bouteilles. Milo allait finir par se tuer à ce rythme !

Shun récupéra le cognac qu'il tendit à Aldé. Mal à l'aise, les autres Bronzes faisaient le pied de grue.

"- Je vous sers quelque chose ??? De non-alcoolisé bien sur…" Se hâta d'ajouter le Taureau.

Les Bronzes acceptèrent un thé, pendant que Shun continuait à parler avec le Scorpion.

"- Alors s'il ne t'a rien dit, comment tu peux être sûr qu'il ne veux plus te voir ?"

"- Il m'a mis dehors !"

"- Tu as peut-être été un peu brusque avec lui. Surtout s'il ne s'y attendait pas."

"- De toute façon, il aime que les filles…"

"- Ha oui, c'est problématique…"

Le visage de Milo se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer. Immédiatement Shun chercha à le rassurer.

"- Mais on ne peut pas être sûr après tout hein…"

"- Non… py moi, j'aime pas les garçons non plus ! Juste mon Camus !" Affirma le Chevalier d'or, presque gamin.

Le pauvre Chevalier d'Andromède se demanda dans quoi il s'était mis.

"- Tu vois, alors faut lui laisser le bénéfice du doute d'accord ??? On va aller lui demander hein…"

"- Voudra plus jamais me revoir." Geignit Milo, malheureux comme les pierres.

"- Mais si tu vas voir…"

Shun se redressa.

"- Hyoga. Va chercher ton maître.

"- Mais Shun…."

"- Hyoga, tout de suite ! Dis lui que Milo à cherché à se tuer." Ce n'était pas si faux…

Le Cygne allait protester, mais lorsqu'il vit Ikki lever le poing contre lui, il fila ventre à terre au Temple de son maître.

Il le trouva dans sa cuisine, sa crêpe toujours par terre.

Les yeux perdus dans le vide, le Chevalier du Verseau ne savait comment réagir. Le geste de son Milo l'avait choqué au-delà des mots. Il ne pensait pas avoir fait croire quoique ce soit à Milo quand à son amitié et juste son amitié. Il ne voulait rien d'autre de lui. Juste qu'ils soient comme des frères un peu…Aussi proches que Kannon et Saga… Et voila que Milo….Milo qui sortait avec quatre ou cinq filles à la fois sans problème, qui séduisait toutes les filles qui lui passaient sous le nez…Qui passait une nuit sur deux avec lui….Le pauvre Scorpion… Sans le savoir, Camus l'avait torturé depuis des années…Il s'en voulait…

"- Maitre Camus ?"

"- Ho Hyoga, qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Shun m'a demandé…ordonné d'ailleurs d'aller vous chercher."

Grognon, Camus grommela.

"- Ben j'ai pas envie de le voir. J'ai envie de voir personne d'ailleurs…"

"- Heu… On était chez Aldébaran et…on y a trouvé Milo."

Sans qu'il le veuille, l'intérêt du Verseau augmenta un peu.

"- Et bien quoi, Milo."

"- Il a voulu se tuer à force de boire."

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que son maître était déjà dans les escaliers. Non mais quel abruti ce Milo !! Il n'en finirait jamais de lui faire des peurs hein !

Vautré devant la télé du Grand Pope, une bière à la main et un paquet de chips sur les genoux, Shura regardait un match de Ligua. Le FN Napoli était vraiment mauvais cette année…

Camus déboula dans les appartements d'Aldébaran comme s'il avait Hadès, Poséidon, Arès, et tout le panthéon grec aux fesses.

Sans prendre le temps de frapper, il entra avant de se figer en voyant l'état de son ami de toujours. C'était lui qui l'avait réduit à l'état de loque ???

Il soupira. Milo aurait sa peau un jour…

Un peu désolé, il s'accroupit près du jeune homme lorsque Shun lui laissa sa place.

"- Milo…Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

"- Tu m'aimes pas…"

Le Verseau tressaillit, mal à l'aise.

"- Milo…Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment ni l'endroit…"

"- C'est jamais le moment, ni l'endroit… et après, t'étais mort et j'étais malheureux et et…" Le scorpion renifla encore brutalement. Camus tira un mouchoir de sa poche pour le faire se moucher. "- Et t'étais mort…" Répéta le Grec comme si ça expliquait tout, les yeux remplis de larmes.

Le Verseau ne put résister plus longtemps à la bouille malheureuse de son ami. Il n'avait jamais pu y résister longtemps de toute façon. Malgré la gêne qu'il éprouvait encore à son geste inconvenant, il s'assit sur le canapé où le Scorpion gisait pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Milo s'apaisa.

"- T'es quand même mon ami hein…"

"- Oui Milo, je suis ton ami… Juste ton ami…"

Milo soupira tristement.

"- C'est pas grave…"

Lorsqu'il aurait cuvé un peu, il reconnaîtrait sans mal l'intérêt inquiet que lui portait le Verseau. Il faudrait juste qu'il le travaille plus en douceur et dans la durée….

Pour l'instant, il se contenta de se rencogner un peu plus dans ses bras, puis de se dresser sur un coude pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Ca m'empêchera pas d'essayer." Lâcha-t-il, aussi immature que jamais.

Camus n'eut même pas le cœur de le gronder. Il le fit se rallonger contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Une fois sûr qu'il dormait du sommeil de l'ivrogne, il le souleva du canapé.

"- Je vais le ramener chez lui…Aldébaran, Shun, merci…"

Et il quitta les lieux aussi dignement que possible malgré le fard monumental qui courait sur son visage.

Shion referma le frigo, une bière à la main.

Athéna avait exprimé le désir de se balader seule dans le Snctuaire, aussi l'avait-il laissée.

Seul, comme souvent lorsque les jumeaux ne travaillaient pas avec lui, il alla au salon pour le trouver encombré d'un Capricorne.

"- Salut… Une bière ?"

"- J'ai ce qu'il faut, merci…"

Shion s'assit sur le canapé après avoir enlevé son masque et son casque. Avec les années, il s'était tellement habitué à les porter qu'il ne les remarquait que lorsqu'il essayait d'avaler un truc.

"- Chips ?"

"- Oui, merci.

Silencieux, les deux hommes regardèrent le foot un moment.

"- Ils font quoi ?" Demanda Shion au bout d'une mi-temps. Le foot n'était pas de son temps.

"- Ils jouent au foot."

"- Ha…."

La partie reprit.

"- Ils doivent faire quoi ?"

"- Pousser le ballon dans le but adverse."

"- Ha…."

Les prolongations furent sifflées peu après le second pack de bière.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- C'est les prolongations…"

"- Ha…."

"- Ils doivent jouer encore deux fois quinze minutes."

"- Je vois…"

Le match arriva aux tirs au but.

"- Et là ?"

"- Doivent marquer des buts."

"- Juste comme ça ?"

"- Ouais….

Enfin la fin de partie fut sifflée.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

"- C'était bien agréable, Grand Pope. Faudra remettre ca à l'occasion.

Shion remit son casque et son masque.

"- Faudra. C'est quoi la bière ?"

"- De la Coronna."

"- Pas mauvais…"

"- C'est Camus qui m'a fait découvrir…"

"- Ho… Bon…A plus tard…"

"- A plus tard…

Hyoga boudait.

Ou plus exactement, il boudait Shun.

Comment avait-il osé essayer de contraindre son maître à se rabibocher avec Milo.

Agacé, Shun finit par le prendre à partie.

"- Ho ça suffit Hyoga ! Ouvre un peu les yeux ! On est au Sanctuaire, en Grèce !"

"- Et alors ?"

"- Et alors ??? Il y a si peu de femmes ici et elles sont si farouches que comment veux-tu que les chevaliers aient un peu de chaleur humaine à part avec leur propre sexe !"

"- C'est pas normal !" Plaida le chevalier du cygne, soutenu par Seiya.

Shiryu se garda bien de dire quoique ce soit. Si ça ne le dérangeait pas chez les autres, l'idée d'avoir ça sous le nez en permanence le crispait un peu.

"- Ikki, dis quelque chose !!!"

Le Phoénix haussa les épaules.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je dise ?! Tant que c'est pas après mon cul qu'ils en ont, je m'en fiche !"

Shun sauta au cou de son frère.

"- Je savais que tu étais intelligent mon frère".

"- Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne chasserai pas quiconque en aurait après le tien aussi, Shun." Lâcha Ikki, adamantin.

Shun lui sourit.

"- On verra ça dans deux-trois ans…."

Ikki eut un énorme soupir.

Son frère grandissait trop vite ces derniers temps…

Il haussa une dernière fois les épaules. Shun grandissait vite et lui-même se rendait compte à quel point ils étaient tous jeunes. Normalement, ils n'auraient pas eu à se retrouver confrontés à ce genre de questions, avant encore quelques années.  
Mais en même temps, des ados normaux ne tuaient pas d'autres enfants à coups de poings atteignant la vitesse de la lumière….

Chienne de vie !

Il secoua la tête en voyant le soleil se coucher.

"- Bon, les enfants, on va pas rester dans les escaliers quand même…"

Et sans attendre, il remonta les marches vers le palais du Grand Pope.

Ikki n'était pas le seul à regarder le soleil se coucher.

De la porte de sa Maison, Mû soupira. La nuit tombée signifiait un dîner au Palais du Pope, puis une nuit que le Tibétain présentait agitée.

Surtout avec la promesse qu'il avait fait à Saga dans la journée. Athéna, mais qu'est ce qui lui était passé par la tête !!!

D'autant que depuis la fin d'après-midi, Saga avait disparu il ne savait où. A un moment, il s'était crispé, et avait rougi furieusement avant de se ruer dans sa maison. Après, il n'en savait pas plus.

Mû haussa les épaules. Il espérait juste qu'il n'était rien arrivé à Kannon. Il ne voyait que ça pour avoir fait réagir de cette façon son jumeau.

Il quitta le pas de sa porte pour ses appartement pour se prendre une douche dans sa salle de bains tout confort, toute neuve. Lorsqu'il en sortit, il tomba sur un Shaka bien trop content de lui-même pour être honnête, et déjà prêt pour le dîner.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?" Demanda Mû, immédiatement suspicieux.

"- Moi ???"

"- Tu as l'air trop content pour être honnête."

"- Justement, pas grand-chose… Enfin, juste ce qui était nécessaire."

La Vierge s'étira un peu. Kannon avait été… parfait… Une fois un peu aiguillé, il n'avait pas eu besoin de grand-chose pour comprendre ce que le bouddhiste attendait de lui.

Mû le fixa un moment avant de se souvenir du départ précipité de Saga.

"- Vous avez…Vous avez… Enfin Shaka !!! " Le Bélier était scandalisé que son ami n'ai pas pris plus son temps.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. On a eut une longue discutions avant et après, tout va bien…"

Bon, il avait un peu mal aux reins et des griffures sur les hanches mais c'était négligeable. Et puis il aimait bien avoir la main basse tout en dirigeant le mouvement. Par contre, il faudrait qu'il travaille longuement Kannon pour l'avoir à son tour. Ce n'était pas grave, il avait le temps. Et le peu de temps où il s'était reposé, bouiné dans les bras de l'ancien Marinas, lui avait prouvé qu'il avait fait un choix judicieux en choisissant le cadet des gémeaux.

Amusé à l'extrême, il ne put retenir une confession coquine à son ami de toujours.

"- Mais je peux te promettre que si Saga est à la hauteur de son jumeau, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer."

Mû passa au fuchsia.

Dans son Temple, Saga avait un problème bien plus terre-à-terre à assumer.

"- Kannon, sors de ce lit !

"- Nan !"

"- Kannon…"

"- Nan ! Ils vont tous le voir et…et…"

"- Et quoi ? Tu as couché avec Shaka, alors assume !"

Le cadet des jumeaux s'enterra davantage sous les couvertures ravagées.

"- Sagaaa…"

"- Tu as pouillé mon plumard, tu ne vas pas en plus me bousiller les couvertures !!!" Le ton était ouvertement agressif.

Cela suffit pour faire émerger un Kannon couvert de griffures, suçons et autres marques. Shaka n'était pas un amant tranquille…

"- Tu…Tu es JALOUX !??!"

Saga détourna les yeux. Oui, il était jaloux. Et alors ? Shaka se pointait tout sourire, attrapait son frangin sous le bras, le lui volait et maintenant…Maintenant…

Kannon s'extirpa du lit pour venir prendre son frère dans ses bras.

"- Tu es couvert de griffures…" Nota Saga, une note aigre dans la voix.

"- Shaka n'est pas un calme."

L'ainé des jumeaux se crispa encore.

"- Saga…" Quelque part, Kannon était content de voir son frère aussi jaloux. Ca lui faisait du bien de voir que son frère l'aimait quand même encore un peu.

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le serrer très fort contre lui.

"- Ne va pas te mettre à me faire la morale alors que tu es cul nu." Prévint Saga, un peu sec.

Kannon eut un petit rire.

"- Loin de moi cette idée. Et puis… Si j'ai bien sentit ton cosmos cet après-midi, je pense qu'on en sera au même point demain matin, non ?"

Ils rosirent ensemble. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils avaient eu la même idée.

Un jour peut-être s'en ouvriraient-ils à Shaka et Mu.

Kannon déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres de son jumeau.

"- Viens… Je dois prendre une douche et toi aussi. Les autres vont nous attendre…"

Avec un petit soupir, Saga suivit docilement son frère, sa main dans la sienne.

Athéna hésitait entre rire ou se mettre en colère.

Devant elle, ses Saints d'Or étaient pour la plus part dans un état….certain….

Shura était à moitié bourré, Shion également et des chips décoraient le devant de leurs vêtements.

Shaka avait l'air d'un chat tombé dans une assiette de crème malgré les suçons qui lui rougissaient la gorge et ses lèvres tuméfiées.

Mû rougissait à n'en plus pouvoir en regardant le sol, sa main dans celle de Saga qui fixait dignement les tentures en face de lui.

Aiolia et Aioros étaient rouges de leur journée à faire du bronzage intégral. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu des plaintes de Marine et Shaina qui s'occupaient d'un groupe de jeunes filles encore à l'entraînement, qui avaient été affligées de strabisme divergeant toute la journée.

Camus portait à moitié un Milo étroitement serré contre lui et visiblement bien imbibé. Le Verseau avait également les pires difficultés à empêcher le jeune Grec de lui embrasser la joue ou la gorge et à éviter ses mains d'aller à l'aventure sous ses vêtements.

Kannon, tout aussi marqué que Shaka qui le couvait des yeux, ne savait visiblement plus où se mettre, jusqu'à ce que la Vierge vienne imiter le jumeau de Kannon et prenne sa main dans la sienne.

Aphrodite, les joues délicieusement roses, ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux un Death Mask rougissant lui aussi et grommelant beaucoup.

Au milieu de cette joyeuse bande de bras cassés, seul Aldébaran restait égal à lui-même.

"- C'est déjà ça…" Finit par soupirer Athéna en allant s'asseoir.

Saga s'était décidé à raccompagner son petit Bélier chez lui après moult hésitations. Ce n'est qu'après que son frère lui ait signifié sans ambages qu'il comptait bien passer la nuit avec Shaka, qu'il avait finalement accepté de passer la nuit chez Mû.

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'ait pas envie d'être avec lui. Bien au contraire…. Juste… il avait un peu peur de lui faire du mal. Et si son côté obscur reprenait le dessus. Et s'il n'était pas à la hauteur… et si….

Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras dans l'escalier, le tirant de ses réflexions.

"- Mû ?"

Le Bélier salua Aphrodite qui venait de les arrêter.

"- Ho pardon Aphrodite, j'étais dans mes pensées…" S'excusa Saga.

Le Poisson attrapa le jeune homme par le bras d'autorité. A être chacun sur leur planète, ils ne l'avaient pas entendu leur hurler de l'attendre, aussi avait-il du foncer à sa maison puis dévaler les marches jusqu'à les rejoindre.

"- Je te l'emprunte deux minutes Mû."

Incertain, le Bélier continua à descendre les escaliers qui séparaient la maison du Taureau de celle du Bélier.

Aphrodite mit un tube dans la main de Saga.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Du lubrifiant, idiot."

"- Du lub…APHRODITE !!!" Eclata Saga, rouge comme une super nova.

Le Chevalier des Poissons le foudroya du regard.

"- Je suis persuadé que tu sais grosso modo quoi faire avec Mû. Mais je te rappelle que ce n'est pas une des courtisanes que tu as pu couvrir. Alors sois sage, pas pressé, utilise ça et tout ira bien."

Saga allait protester une fois de plus mais n'en fit rien. Aphrodite savait de quoi il parlait, lui…

"- Je suppose que tu as raison…"

"- Bien sûr que j'ai raison… et si ma théorie est la bonne, non, je ne te dirais pas laquelle, je pense que Mû pourra te surprendre une fois la timidité première partie. Alors soit patient et tendre. D'accord ?

"- Oui m'sieur."

"- Brave garçon." S'amusa le Chevalier, attendri par ce grand gaillard, plus timide qu'une adolescente le soir de sa première sortie en boite.

Saga eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- Un jour, il faudra que tu me raconte comment tu as réussi à avoir DM…."

Aphro rougit un peu.

"- Un jour, promis, mais pas ce soir. File donc, ton petit mouton s'impatience." Conclut le jeune homme en montrant Mû qui attendait son Saga au coin du Temple, à moitié caché dans l'ombre.

Saga déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue d'Aphrodite qui en rougit brutalement pour le compte, surpris.

Il dévala les marches qui le séparaient de Mû pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?" Siffla le Bélier, jaloux.

Saga lui vola un long baiser.

"- Me rappeler d'être un gentil garçon…"

Mû se laissa aller sous le baiser. Il espérait vraiment que Saga saurait mener la barque. Lui était totalement ignorant des jeux de l'amour…

Le chevalier des Gémeaux souleva son cadet dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à l'intérieur du Temple. Il le posa sur le lit avant d'aller verrouiller la porte des appartements privés du Bélier

Il doutait que quiconque vienne les déranger, mais il savait sans avoir à se forcer que si quelqu'un s'y risquait, il devrait dealer avec sa partie sombre, tout aussi excitée que lui.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre, il s'assit sur le lit pour prendre Mû dans ses bras.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut le jeune Tibétain qui initia leur baiser.

Très vite, ni l'un ni l'autre ne put se satisfaire de si peu.

Leurs tuniques tombèrent sur le sol avec un bruit mou.

Mû repoussa un peu Saga pour l'observer un peu. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'observer, après tout. Pas depuis les douches communes quand il avait six ou sept ans.

Un petit sourire lui échappa.

"- Tu sais que je rêve de ça depuis que j'ai sept ans ?"

Surpris, Saga ne sut que répondre.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- J'étais très jaloux quand tu t'occupais des autres… Je voulais que tu sois avec moi et rien qu'avec moi…Tout le temps."

"- Et bien c'est…flatteur… et…" Il déposa un petit baiser derrière l'oreille du Tibétain, lui arrachant un petit soupir de plaisir. " Et maintenant, je suis à toi et tout à toi…"

Mû coinça soudain Saga d'un coup de reins.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux resta interdit un instant. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de Mu !!! Aphrodite avait raison, une fois de plus.

Les yeux brillants de désir difficilement contenu, Mû se pencha sur le torse de Saga pour le dévorer de petits baisers et de petits coups de dents. Si Saga n'y prenait pas garde, il était persuadé qu'il finirait aussi couvert de plaies et de bosses que son frère…

Il se laissa faire un moment avant d'inverser leurs position, coinçant Mû sous lui.

"- Shhh…. Prends ton temps petit mouton…Nous avons toute la nuit."

Mû lâcha un gémissement pitoyable, à la fois inquiet d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et si excité…tellement excité…

Saga le rassura immédiatement d'un long baiser. Ses mains volèrent sur la peau crémeuse du jeune homme, jouant sans vergogne avec le moindre centimètre de peau qu'il sentait particulièrement sensible sur son ami.

Bientôt, Mû ne put plus faire grand-chose à part gémir doucement, les jambes entrouvertes et donnant de petits coups de reins intempestifs.

Saga se recula le temps d'ôter ses derniers vêtements, puis dégagea Mû des siens.

Ils restèrent un moment à simplement s'observer sans oser se toucher.

Une fois encore, ce fut Mû qui prit l'initiative.

Timidement, il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Saga. Il sourit en sentant ses abdominaux se contracter sous sa main.

Saga ferma les yeux. Il sentait l'hésitation de Mû et ferait n'importe quoi pour la soulager…

Lorsque Mû le poussa aux épaules, il se laissa aller sur le dos.

Très vite, les mains du jeune Bélier coururent sur sa peau, avides d'apprendre les moindres réactions qu'il pourrait tirer du Gémeau.

Saga ne chercha pas à taire ses réactions ou ses plaisirs. Lorsque Mu effleura son ventre de ses lèvres, un gémissement indistinct lui échappa.

Il avait si faim…Tellement faim de lui…

Il se laissa faire encore un peu, mais lorsqu'une main du jeune homme se perdit entre ses cuisses, il le repoussa doucement.

"- Pas tout de suite Mû…Je ne pourrais pas te résister longtemps…" Sourit Saga en l'allongeant à son tour pour explorer son corps…

Mû avait un peu rosi de l'aveu de Saga. Se savoir désirable était un baume sur son ego incertain.

Très vite pourtant, il ne put plus penser. Saga allait finir par le rendre fou de plaisir à ce rythme et il espérait qu'il serait capable de lui rendre la pareille un jour.

Un long gémissement lui échappa lorsque le Chevalier de la Troisième Maison se colla contre lui. Machinalement, il donna des reins, arrachant un petit geignement à Saga. Leurs membres se touchèrent en même temps que leurs lèvres.

Pendant de longues minutes ce ne furent plus que simples baisers et caresses échangées dans le plus grand silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'assouvissent, presque pris par surprise par le plaisir.

"- Saga !"

Le grand Chevalier, plus discret, s'était contenté d'enfouir son visage dans le cou du Bélier et de le mordre sans ménagement.

L'un contre l'autre, leurs ventres souillés de leur plaisir partagé, ils reprirent leur souffle un moment. Mû reprit ses esprits le premier. Encore plus affamé que quelques minutes auparavant, il se pencha pour nettoyer le ventre de Saga à petits coups de langues. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait, mais ça lui paraissait la chose à faire… Encore que vu où ils en étaient rendus, il ne voulait même plus penser…Ca aurait amené bien trop de questions épineuses et il y aurait perdu tous ses moyens.

Saga lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Il ne lui fallut que quelque secondes de ce traitement pour être à son tour prêt à tout.

Il se laissa faire avec les plus grandes difficultés avant de rendre la pareille à son amant.

Les rougies rosies, les deux hommes s'observèrent un peu avant de s'embrasser encore, les doigts noués. Leur baiser se prolongea un long moment avant que Saga ne décide à passer à autre chose.  
Cette fois, Mû se laissa faire sans chercher à prendre d'initiative. Un petit frisson de crainte le parcourut. Il savait que Saga ne lui ferait pas de mal mais…

Lorsque Saga prit son membre dans sa bouche, il arqua brutalement les reins avec un cri de plaisir qui se répercuta sur les murs de marbre. Le souffle court et le cœur affolé, il ne put même pas repousser le Gémeau qui but son essence à la source. Lentement, Saga continua ses caresses buccales jusqu'à ce que Mû se torde à nouveau entre ses bras.

De sa main libre, l'autre noué aux doigts de son amant, il attrapa le tube que lui avait offert Aphrodite, l'ouvrit puis en couvrit ses doigts. Satisfait de voir son Bélier perdu dans les rets du plaisir, il glissa doucement un doigt en lui. Immédiatement, les muscles du jeune tibétain de resserrèrent autour de l'intrusion pour tenter de l'expulser. Saga le lâcha immédiatement sans retirer sa main.

"- Shhh…Du calme Mû…Détends-toi…je ne vais pas te faire de mal…."

Il le rassura de la voix et de la main jusqu'à ce qu'un semblant de cohérence apparaisse dans les yeux du jeune chevalier et que ses muscles se détendent un peu.

Délicatement, avec toutes les précautions du monde, il commença un lent travail d'accoutumance. Petit à petit, enfin, il sentit les muscles de Mû se détendre assez pour qu'il puisse rajouter un doigt, puis un long moment après, un troisième… Le jeune chevalier était si étroit…Si chaud autour de ses doigts… Il fallait au Chevalier des Gémeaux tout le contrôle qui était le sien pour ne pas abandonner là toute prudence et posséder Mû à lui en arracher les cordes vocales.  
Résolument, il repoussa son coté sombre bien plus intéressé par du plaisir vite arraché, que par une relation mûrement posée.

Saga releva les yeux pour croiser ceux, emplis de confiance, de son jeune amant.

"- S'il te plait…Saga…"

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux retira ses doigts. Il couvrit son membre d'huile mais hésita à posséder immédiatement son amant.

Gentiment, il roula avec lui sur le lit jusqu'à être sur le dos.

Un peu perdu, Mû le fixa sans comprendre.

Saga se positionna lentement.

"- Prends ton temps…."

Mû comprit enfin. Les mains posées à plat sur le ventre de son amant, il s'empala lentement sur lui. Plusieurs fois il s'arrêta, vaincu par la sensation d'écartèlement qui le parcourait. Saga l'encouragea et le rassura, flattant de la main son érection douloureuse.  
Enfin, il s'arrêta.

La sensation était étrange….Se sentir ainsi possédé, écartelé, encloué sur son amant et aimant cela…

Un petit geignement échappa au jeune chevalier.

Saga se mit lentement en mouvement jusqu'à ce que Mû s'abandonne entièrement à lui.

Lorsque leur étreinte fut un peu plus aisée, Saga renversa à nouveau leurs positions.  
Machinalement Mû noua ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Un petit geignement échappa au Chevalier des Gémeaux lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus avant dans le corps de son amant.

Leur étreinte dura longtemps.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'assouvirent suffisamment pour pouvoir se séparer, ils se bouinèrent l'un contre l'autre. Sans le vouloir, à moitié endormis, ils écoutèrent les échos des cosmos de leurs frères chevaliers.  
La plus part d'entre eux étaient aussi apaisés et satisfaits que les leurs…

Un sourire brumeux aux lèvres, Saga prit le visage de son Bélier entre ses mains.

"- Mû de Jamir, Chevalier d'Or du Bélier, sachez que je vous aime." Murmura le chevalier des Gémeaux avant de l'embrasser encore.

Mû rosit un peu.

"- Saga, Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux, sachez que je vous aime aussi." Murmura le Tibétain sur le même ton timide.

Satisfaits, les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans un sommeil sans rêves.  
Ils n'avaient plus besoin de rêver à présent….

fin.


	2. Chapter 2

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 2)**_

**Titre :** Queshua (vivi, rapport aux tentes Décathlon. Si y a des curieux, lisez SSG et demandez à Shaka)

**Crédits:** Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
**Auteur :** ASRIAL

**Genre :** NC-17

**Couples :** Saga X Mu / Shaka X Kannon / Aldébaran X OC / DM X Aphrodite / Shion X Shura / Milo X Camus / Aioros – Aiolia

**Note :** comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé surtout après le premier siècle.

Athéna salua chacun des Chevaliers d'Or ainsi que les Argents, puis les soldats et les apprentis.

Depuis une semaine qu'elle était là, elle n'avait pas fait grand-chose, à part assister aux aventures sentimentales de ses Ors.

C'était mignon…

Inattendu, mais mignon…Et rassurant aussi. Surtout lorsque l'un des Chevaliers en question était bipolaire, qu'un autre était un sadique fini, qu'un troisième avait un plaisir malsain pour le meurtre, qu'un autre était obsédé par la méditation….bref.  
Elle était tout simplement contente que ses Chevaliers deviennent humains et profitent de leur jeunesse pour faire ce que n'importe quels jeunes hommes faisaient.

Bon, elle aurait préféré qu'ils le fassent avec de la demoiselle histoire de prévoir la génération suivante de Chevaliers mais…. Tiens…Avec le Harem de Shion puis de Saga, il faudrait qu'elle vérifie s'ils n'avaient pas été…productifs…

"- Messieurs… Mesdemoiselles… Bon courage."

Tous les Chevaliers s'inclinèrent devant leur déesse.

Les Bronzes les saluèrent à leur tour avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère.

Saori fut la dernière à embarquer.

Dès que l'appareil ne fut plus qu'une tache à l'horizon, un gros soupir de soulagement collectif échappa aux chevaliers.

Avoir Athéna sur le dos, ça allait cinq minutes !!!

Tous les serviteurs de la Déesse redescendirent les escaliers qui les menèrent près des arènes.

Les Ors remontèrent vers leurs maisons, la plus part du temps par deux.

"- Grand Pope !"

Le Pope s'arrêta le temps que Shura le rejoigne.

"- Y a un match de snooker à la télé. Ca vous tente ?"

"- Snoukeur ?"

"- Ouai. C'est marrant. Alors, ca vous intéresse, Grand Pope ? Sauf si vous êtes occupé…"

Un peu perplexe, le Pope accepta. Il s'ennuyait, en ce moment… Sans guerre à l'horizon, ils s'ennuyaient tous…

"- Merci Shura, j'accepte avec plaisir. Et tu peux m'appeler par mon nom, tu sais. Je ne mords pas encore.

"- Vous êtes le Grand Pope."

"- Oui, et ?"

Shura resta silencieux un instant.

"- Comme vous voulez.

"- S'il te plait."

Deux cents vingt ans à se faire appeler "Grand Pope", il allait finir par oublier son nom, à ce rythme.

Les deux hommes regagnèrent le Palais du Pope. Shura était satisfait. Il y gagnait un camarade beuverie et quelqu'un pour regarder le sport à la télé. Il avait réussi à faire fuir tous les autres Golds, à force. Et puis, la méconnaissance de Shion sur les sports moderne était des plus agréables. Il pouvait lui expliquer les règles…

Mû secoua la tête avec amusement.  
Shura était toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui boire et regarder le foot. Pauvre Shion… Mais il n'allait certainement pas aller à son aide !

Saga passa un bras autour de sa taille.

"- Un drachme pour tes pensées ?"

"- Ce serait gaspiller de l'argent pour rien, grand gémeau…"

"- Grand gémeau ?"

"- Et ton frère, c'est petit gémeau." S'amusa Mû.

Saga secoua la tête.

"- C'est n'importe quoi."

Kannon courut rejoindre son frère.

"- Saga, je vais m'entrainer un peu, tu viens ?" Le ton était possessif.

Sans le vouloir, le "petit gémeau" jeta un regard provocateur au Bélier.

Mû poussa Saga vers son frère.

"- Va donc passer la journée avec ton jumeau, Saga. Je vais aller m'entrainer moi aussi…"

Un peu surpris que Mû lui abandonne son frère, Kannon haussa un sourcil. Mû lui répondit avec un sourire.

"- Vous ne passez pas assez de temps ensemble, en ce moment."

Il n'était pas bête le petit bélier. Il avait vu sans mal la jalousie croissante des jumeaux contre Shaka et lui.

La Vierge insista à son tour en lâchant le bras de Kannon.

"- Et puis vous n'aurez qu'à passer la soirée tous les deux, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu discuter un peu avec Mu."

Ainsi congédiés et heureux comme des enfants, les jumeaux s'éloignèrent à travers les champs de rochers, pour retrouver le coin tranquille où ils s'isolaient, enfants, pour s'entraîner ou simplement rêver dans les bras l'un de l'autre, près de vingt ans auparavant.

Shaka attrapa son ami d'enfance par le bras.

"- Maintenant que nos jaloux respectifs vont passer une bonne journée, que dirais-tu d'être un peu au calme, pour changer."

Le Bélier invita son ami dans sa Maison.

"- J'ai du thé au lotus qui n'attend que toi."

"- Vilain moqueur !"

Un petit rire échappa au gardien de la 1ere maison, qui s'éteignit bientôt en apercevant un Camus rigide de dignité, qui tentait une fois de plus d'expliquer à un Scorpion collant comme un vieux bonbon, qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il tente par tous les moyens de l'embrasser.

Le pauvre Milo avait l'air si malheureux…..

Tellement malheureux qu'une fois sûr que la situation entre les jumeaux, Shaka et Mû était sous contrôle, le couple Franco-grec avait attiré l'intérêt d'un Aphrodite toujours prêt à jouer les marieuses.

Depuis leur retour à la vie et la certitude que son DM n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, Aphrodite n'avait qu'une envie : s'assurer que ses collègues et amis partageaient un retour à l'existence aussi agréable que le sien. Même si pour cela, il fallait travailler dur…C'était probablement stupide mais qu'importait…

Un énorme soupir échappa au Scorpion qui suivit docilement son ami Verseau.

Les manières mêmes de Camus le mettaient à la torture. Le glaçon à pattes n'acceptait pas la moindre marque d'affection quand d'autres chevaliers pouvaient les voir, mais lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans l'une de leurs maisons, il laissait le chevalier arachnide se pelotonner contre lui, s'allonger à moitié sur ses jambes et même dormir dans le même lit que lui. Milo avait même parfois le droit de l'embrasser lorsque Camus ne s'y attendait pas. Il se prenait invariablement un regard noir, mais aucune autre protestation. D'un autre côté, Camus n'avait pas le moindre geste d'encouragement réel à son égard. Ho, le Verseau était parfois un peu tactile, mais rien de plus méchant qu'une main sur l'épaule ou sur le bras, voire, quand Milo se vautrait à moitié sur lui le soir dans le canapé, un bras autour de ses épaules…

Camus allait le rendre fou…

Aphrodite les regarda remonter à la maison du Verseau, les yeux étrécis. Il allait avoir du travail à faire de ce côté. Ce serait beaucoup moins simple qu'avec les jumeaux…

DM glissa une main sous sa tunique pour venir lui chatouiller les reins.

"- Tu rêves mon petit poisson ?"

"- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais m'attraper ?"

Le Cancer se pencha sur lui pour lui embrasser la gorge.

"- Fait attention, petit poisson… Tu vas me donner envie de t'attraper avec un hameçon très personnel…"

"- Comme si tu n'avais jamais réussi à me pêcher…"

"- Mes filets ont eut du mal à comprendre ce que tu leur voulais…" Susurra l'Italien avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur la peau soyeuse d'Aphrodite.

Le Poisson retint difficilement un petit gémissement sourd.  
Lorsqu'Aiolia et Aioros passèrent devant le couple enlacé avec un petit sourire amusé et attendri, Aphrodite se sentit rosir.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?"

Jamais le chevalier du Cancer ne s'était montré aussi affectueux, et surtout aussi enclin à montrer leur relation à tout le monde et n'importe qui. C'était presque choquant.

DM mordilla encore un peu la peau d'albâtre sous ses lèvres.

"- Rien… Il ne m'arrive rien… Juste que je te trouve un peu trop intéressé par les autres, en ce moment."

Le Poisson le repoussa doucement, presque choqué.

"- Tu es…Tu es jaloux ???"

Le Cancer lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Bien évidement, que je suis jaloux." Avoua DM, un peu mal à l'aise. "Tu t'occupes des autres et plus autant de moi."

Attendri par la réaction de petit garçon malheureux, le chevalier des Poissons prit doucement les lèvres du terrifiant chevalier du Cancer, en un doux baiser des plus tendres. Immédiatement, il sentit le corps du Chevalier d'Or se détendre, avant que ses bras ne l'enlacent.

"- Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour t'avoir…" Gronda doucement Aphrodite.

DM haussa les épaules, mal à l'aise. Ca le mettait toujours dans ses petits souliers, lorsque son amant lui rappelait à quel point il avait eut du mal à le persuader, d'abord de simplement s'amuser ensemble puis petit à petit, d'avoir fait son trou dans son cœur.

Le Chevalier de la quatrième maison vérifia que personne ne les voyait plus.  
Satisfait, il souleva le Poisson de terre, avant de bondir de rochers en rochers jusqu'à sa maison, plus proche que la douzième.

Un peu surpris par la sortie brutale de son ami, Aphrodite se laissa faire. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait au Chevalier du Cancer, mais n'allait certainement pas le gronder pour ça !

A peine DM eut-il mis le pied dans son Temple, qu'il prit la direction de ses appartements.

Le Temple n'était pas un lieu accueillant, et ne le serait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas changé de propriétaire, mais ça ne dérangerait pas Aphrodite.

A présent assis sur le lit du Cancer, il ramena ses jambes sous lui lorsque l'autre Or prit doucement son visage dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.  
C'était ce qu'il adorait avec DM. Malgré ses extérieurs brutaux et violents, il savait, entre les murs de la chambre, se faire tendre et passionné. Le Poisson avait mis un long moment à comprendre. Le Cancer qui se targuait de ne pas craindre la mort, de jouer avec elle, de jouir de la donner, avait plus que quiconque besoin de s'assurer que la vie existait encore. Lorsque Aphrodite le gardait dans ses bras après que DM ait massacré des gens sous les ordres de Saga, alors Grand Pope, le Poisson ne pouvait pas manquer de sentir les doigts du Cancer qui s'accrochaient convulsivement à ses hanches, ses jambes qui se mêlaient aux siennes, ou le regard hanté que lui lançait son ainé.

DM était un psychopathe, mais le pire était qu'il en était parfaitement conscient…

Le Poisson se laissa enfermer dans l'étreinte presque désespérée du Cancer.  
C'était toujours comme ça au début. DM avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il ne rirait pas, qu'il s'abandonnerait à lui.

Aphrodite ferma les yeux lorsque les mains calleuses se glissèrent sous sa tunique pour la lui retirer. Ils ne parlaient jamais au début. Pendant non plus d'ailleurs… Après…..c'était autre chose.

Une fois son amant nu, DM prit un instant pour se dénuder à son tour. C'était le moment qu'il haïssait le plus. L'instant où Aphrodite aurait pu partir et le laisser seul comme d'autres avant lui. Pourtant, jamais le Poisson ne l'avait laissé, jamais non plus il ne l'aidait à se dévêtir depuis qu'il l'en avait empêché une fois. Il lui était déjà assez dur de se dénuder seul sans qu'on l'y contraigne.

Cette fois pourtant, le Poisson se redressa pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

Gentiment, il l'attira dans son giron, inquiet de le voir aussi fébrile.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il ?"

DM noua immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille.

Une fois sûr qu'il ne pourrait le quitter sans peine, il releva les yeux sur le regard bleu du gardien de la dernière Maison.

"- Rien…"

"- C'est pour ça que tu me gardes comme un ours, son pot de miel ?"

Le Cancer tressaillit.

"- J'ai vu comment tu regardes…les autres…"

Aphrodite ne rit pas, pas plus qu'il ne répondit. Ce n'était pas la peine. Il connaissait la jalousie maladive de son Italien. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il lui avait fallut retenir le chevalier du Cancer d'aller chercher des noises à la Vierge, par simple jalousie rétroactive.

Pour distraire ses pensées, il l'embrassa à son tour.

Avant longtemps, ses mains glissaient sur sa peau, cherchant autant à lui donner du plaisir qu'à le rassurer. Gentiment, il finit par rouler sur le matelas de paille jusqu'à s'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Un petit soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il le prit en lui. Il aimait le recevoir ainsi. Tout en douceur mais sans la moindre préparation… C'était la quintessence même de leur relation. Tendre mais parfois douloureuse…

Un petit sourire monta à ses lèvres. Il aimait le Cancer au delà de toute raison.

Bien loin des considérations sensuelles de DM et Aphrodite, Milo suivait docilement Camus jusqu'à la maison du Verseau. Les épaules basses, il se reprochait chaque jour un peu plus d'avoir tenté sa chance avec son ami.

S'il ne l'avait pas embrassé, peut-être ne se sentirait-il pas aussi misérable à longueur de journée.

A présent, Camus savait ce qui se cachait derrière la moindre de ses caresses "maladroites", ce qu'il espérait quand il cherchait à glisser sa main dans sa tunique, comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois auparavant pour s'endormir. Et s'il le laissait faire parfois, il n'y avait plus ce blâme chaleureux et tendre dans ses réactions. Juste une froide indifférence à laquelle il ne se faisait pas.

Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré.

Il aurait même préféré que Camus le vomisse d'insulte, le frappe et lui interdise de reparaitre en sa présence que ces manières troubles.

Le Scorpion ne savait plus sur quel pied danser et la situation allait finir par le rendre fou….A moins…A moins que cela soit une manière pour le Verseau de se venger…De le faire souffrir avant de le jeter définitivement de sa vie et…Il ne devait pas sombrer dans la paranoïa. Ce n'était pas le genre de Camus. Le Français ne devait tout simplement pas savoir comment gérer la situation. Il devait être déboussolé et gêné. Il devait craindre que s'il acceptait les avances de Milo, le Grec ne finisse, une fois satisfait, par retourner à ses manières de coureur de jupons… Voila….Ca devait être ça.

En tout cas, le Scorpion devait s'en convaincre, ou il ne lui resterait plus qu'à se laisser tomber sur son propre dard !

"- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?"

Milo tressaillit.

A chaque fois que Camus lui parlait, il redoutait que ce soit la dernière et qu'il le chasse sans plus attendre.

"- O…Oui…S'il-te-plait."

Le Verseau leur prépara du thé, qu'il servit sur la table basse de la pièce à vivre. Extrêmement troublé bien qu'il essaya de n'en rien montrer, il ne savait plus trop comment se comporter avec Milo. Depuis que le jeune Grec lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui, il avait le plus grand mal à rester correct avec lui.  
Et s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même à défaut de l'être avec le Scorpion, il devait admettre qu'il avait peur. Pas peur de Milo, non. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus puissant Chevalier d'Or des quatorze, il n'était quand même pas un débutant. Et à moins que Milo ne veuille se retrouver avec une partie particulière de son anatomie congelée façon Mister Freeze, il n'avait pas intérêt à se montrer trop cordial avec lui.

Un petit sourire cynique monta à ses lèvres. Et même s'il en venait à de telles extrémités, il était persuadé que son ami ne manquerait pas de courageuses donzelles pour aller lui réchauffer l'eskimo. Il censura immédiatement un pincement de jalousie qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, sans jamais avoir cherché à l'analyser. Le même qui le saisissait lorsque son ami lui demandait de bien vouloir le couvrir en cas de besoin, lorsqu'il descendait à Athènes pour faire des ravages parmi la faune féminine.

Le Verseau porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, mais la reposa sans boire. Le regard que lui jetait Milo le remuait plus profondément que jamais. Le Scorpion avait l'air tellement malheureux, tellement sûr qu'il allait le chasser à coups de pied comme un bâtard qui s'installe sur le canapé, qu'il ne put lui résister très longtemps. Il avait tellement l'habitude de céder aux envies de son ami, qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de lui refuser ce qu'il voulait encore très longtemps, bien que l'idée même le répugne.

Il s'assit plus profondément dans le canapé. Il savait que le S,corpion ne mettrait pas longtemps à venir se bouiner contre lui. Il le faisait toujours… Plus timidement à présent, mais il finissait toujours par s'installer contre sa hanche. Comme prévu, il fallut moins de cinq minutes à Milo pour ôter ses chaussures, et venir poser sa tête sur le torse du Verseau. Camus passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Si ça suffisait à Milo, le Verseau serait content de lui faire plaisir. Par contre, si le Scorpion espérait davantage, ca allait être délicat.

Un petit soupir échappa au jeune Grec.  
C'était chaque fois plus difficile. Il adorait ces contacts que lui permettait son ami. Il en avait besoin. Mais…. Il releva les yeux sur Camus. Il avait de plus en plus tendance à baisser les yeux lorsque le Verseau le regardait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lise la faim dévorante qui l'emplissait chaque jour davantage. Il était déjà bien assez considéré comme un dépravé par le Français, pour risquer de se le mettre encore plus à dos… Quoique… Quitte à se le mettre à dos….Il se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres, un sourire tentateur au visage sans même le vouloir.

Camus frémit. Le regard de Milo était presque hypnotique, comme celui d'un fauve affamé et en chasse. Le Verseau chercha à le repousser sans y parvenir. Il détestait cette impression de n'être qu'une proie pour le Scorpion, mais il se détesta encore plus lorsqu'il ne trouva pas la force de repousser son baiser.

Les profonds yeux bleus océan de Milo seraient sa perte.

Il l'avait toujours su et allait finir par s'y noyer

Aphrodite se tourna sur le flanc. Il adorait regarder le Chevalier du Cancer dormir. Pour une fois, DM n'avait pas ce sourire sadique et moqueur qu'il arborait en permanence. Et si le Poisson adorait ce sourire, il aimait plus encore celui de petit garçon confiant et repus que DM avait après l'amour. Lui seul voyait ce sourire, lui seul en profitait et c'était ce qui en faisait la valeur.

Appuyé sur le coude, il resta immobile un moment, juste attendri par l'abandon total de son amant entre ses bras.  
Au tout début de leur relation, si tant est que leurs premiers ébats aient pu être qualifiés de relation, il ne s'était pas soucié de cet abandon. Ce n'était qu'un jeu. Un jeu entre lui et Shaka, son seul amant régulier de l'époque.  
Si lui, Aphrodite des poissons, pouvait être qualifié de sadique, il devait admettre qu'il devait s'incliner devant les manières du chevalier de la Vierge. Ils ne pratiquaient simplement pas le même genre de sadisme. Shaka aimait torturer mentalement les gens. Lui préférait les faire souffrir dans leur chair. Le sang traçait de si belles arabesques sur la peau d'un mourant…

Machinalement, Aphrodite s'était mis à repousser une mèche de cheveux qui s'acharnaient à tomber sur le front du Cancer. Les yeux dans le vague, il ne vit même pas que son amant s'était réveillé.

"- Tu penses encore à lui, hein ?" Le ton était certes jaloux, mais résigné également.

Le Poisson déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres amères de son ami.

"- Je me rappelais simplement que Shaka était un pire sadique que moi."

DM renifla, pas du tout d'accord. Quoi qu'il fasse, c'était son petit poisson qui était le meilleur! Cuisine, meurtre, jardinage ou torture, c'était lui le plus doué. Et même si la partie adulte du Chevalier du Cancer s'amusait de ses réactions infantiles, il était sur de son fait ! Sinon, pourquoi lui, Chevalier du Cancer DeathMask aurait-il accepté de se commettre avec le gardien de la Douzième maison ?  
Sans doute parce qu'il l'aimait…Qu'Aphrodite lui avait appris à l'aimer…

Un lourd soupir échappa au Cancer, avant qu'il ne vienne enfouir son visage dans le cou du chevalier jardinier.

"- Tu m'aimais quand même un peu, au début ?"

Mille fois il s'était posé la question, sans jamais oser la dire à voix haute. Mille fois il avait redouté la réponse, tout en la connaissant d'avance.

Aphrodite le fixa longuement. Il n'hésitait pas à lui dire la vérité, il craignait juste qu'il le repousse après la lui avoir dite. Finalement, il se lança.

"- Non…"

Le Cancer ne tressaillit même pas. Le passé était enfui depuis longtemps, ainsi que les amusements sadiques d'un couple adolescent séparé depuis des années.

"- Et maintenant ?"

Le Poisson prit la main du quatrième chevalier pour lui embrasser les doigts.

"- Ne crois pas que j'aurais pu rester seul dans ma Maison sans te savoir dans la tienne." Murmura-t-il, bizarrement pudique. Lorsque le Cancer était mort des mains de Shiryu, Aphrodite avait su immédiatement qu'il ne survivrait pas au passage des Bronzes. Il n'aurait pas pu continuer sans son crustacé préféré.

Lorsque le Cancer le supplia silencieusement de dire le mot dont il avait besoin, juste pour être assuré une fois de plus que sa vie avait un sens, Aphrodite ne put le faire languir plus longtemps.

"-Je vous aime, Chevalier à la triste figure." Murmura-t-il avait de l'embrasser chastement. "Je vous aime à arracher le cœur de quiconque voudrait vous prendre à moi." Continua-t-il en mordant sans douceur la lèvre du Cancer.

Un sourire leur monta aux lèvres lorsqu'ils se partagèrent le sang qui coulait sur le menton du quatrième Chevalier.

Les deux amants se séparèrent enfin, après que la petite coupure sur les lèvres de DM se fut tarie. Le Chevalier du Cancer reprit le Poisson dans ses bras. Il aimait lorsqu'Aphrodite posait sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Aphrodite se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le torse de DM était chaud et dur sous sa joue. Un torse de guerrier comme il les aimait. Il était loin d'être une lavette mais il aimait profiter de la force d'un autre… Non. Profiter de la force du Cancer et se sentir protégé dans son étreinte. C'était son péché mignon personnel…

Il se mit à doucement somnoler, heureux et repus comme un chat qui vient de dévorer une souris. Il allait sombrer dans un véritable sommeil lorsqu'une vague de cosmos agressif le fit bondir sur le lit, imité par le Cancer.

"- Qu'est ce que c'était ?!"

DM resta immobile un instant, tous les sens en éveil.

"- Juste les jumeaux qui s'amusent je suppose."

"- Je ne sais pas si un double Galaxian Explosion est ce que l'on peu appeler un amusement, mais…"

Le Cancer grommela doucement avant de saisir son amant par la taille et de le forcer à se rallonger contre lui.

"- T'en fait pas…Ils s'amusent, je te dis…"

Le Poisson hésita encore une seconde avant de se détendre. Il ne sentait rien d'autre à part les jumeaux. Il ne devait pas y avoir de problème…Sans compter que les caresses que DM faisait courir au creux de ses reins, étaient infiniment plus attirantes que les jeux débiles de deux sales gosses sur le retour.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur une de ses fesses.

Le Cancer était souvent très amoureux lorsque son Aphrodite le titillait trop. Même s'il suffisait au Poisson de bouger pour titiller son ichtyologue préféré.

Un petit rire satisfait échappa au Poisson. Il adorait quand son Chevalier lui montrait qu'il l'aimait.

Non loin de la Maison des Gémeaux, couverts de poussière et de gravats, les jumeaux aussi riaient.

Heureux comme des enfants, ils mirent un moment à se débarbouiller un peu.

"- Tu crois qu'on va se faire gronder ?"

Ils observèrent le gros trou qu'ils avaient causé en lançant simultanément leur plus puissante attaque l'un contre l'autre, avec la même lueur satisfaite de sale gosse dans l'œil.

Leur entrainement touchait à sa fin, aussi pouvaient-ils se permettre de s'asseoir l'un contre l'autre pour se débarrasser mutuellement de la poussière qui grisait leurs cheveux.

"- Tu as bien progressé, petit frère."

"- Tu ne t'es pas trop ramolli non plus, grand frère."

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment, à se coiffer l'un l'autre, avant d'aller s'asseoir les jambes pendantes dans le vide sur un gros rocher qui surplombait l'une des nombreuses falaises du sanctuaire. Nichés l'un contre l'autre, simplement contents d'être ensemble, les jumeaux se déposèrent l'un l'autre un petit baiser sur la joue.  
C'était bon de retrouver l'innocence des premiers ans.

Kannon se gratta soudain le bras.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

"- Poussière qui gratte."

Saga sauta sur ses pieds avant de tendre la main à son jumeau.

"- Viens."

"- Où ca ?"

Saga haussa un sourcil, amusé. C'était son frère qui séchait l'entrainement pour aller vadrouiller à droite à gauche, et c'était lui qui connaissait les lieux comme sa poche ?

"- Viens, je te dis…"

Confiant en son grand frère, Kannon prit la main offerte pour se dresser sur ses pieds. Sans le lâcher, Saga sauta dans le vide pour se réceptionner avec lui, quelques dizaines de mètres plus bas et sans le moindre dommage.

La même lueur de gosse en train de faire des bêtises brillaient dans les prunelles saphir des deux hommes.

Toujours sans un mot, ils coururent le long des rochers, dévalèrent encore quelques pentes abruptes, se firent remarquer par des soldats qui commencèrent à leur courir après avant de les reconnaitre, puis fuirent encore un peu jusqu'à tomber sur une petite enclave entre deux flancs de montagne, parfaitement protégée de l'extérieur.

"- On est où ?"

"- Tu vas voir, petit frère…"

Saga posa ses mains sur les yeux de son jumeau.

"- Avance…"

Kannon obéit immédiatement, confiant.

"- Encore…encore… Stop…"

Saga ôta les mains du visage de son frère.

"- Regarde."

Le cadet des jumeaux battit des paupières une seconde, avant de siffler entre ses dents.

"- Comment t'as trouvé cet endroit ???"

Au fond de la petite enclave, un petit torrent s'écrasait avec bruit dans une profonde baignoire naturelle de quelques mètres de coté.

"- Tu voulais un bain, non ?" Lâcha Saga en sautant de rocher en rocher pour descendre vers l'eau.

Kannon le suivit avec excitation.

Très vite, les deux hommes jouaient dans l'eau à s'arroser, nus comme des tous petits.

Ils clapotèrent un long moment avant de s'abandonner dans le courant, appuyés contre la pierre calcaire des bords de la petite concrétion. Saga franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son frère pour venir se serrer contre lui.

Ainsi nus, les cheveux plaqués par l'eau et rendant impossible de voir l'épi sur leur front qui les différenciaient ordinairement, les deux hommes pouvaient enfin se retrouver aussi "un" qu'ils l'étaient, quand ils étaient des enfants de cinq ou six ans cherchant à échapper à leur maitre et leurs corvées du jour.

Saga posa sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère puis passa ses bras autour de sa taille.

"- Comment tu trouves ma petite baignoire secrète ?"

Kannon posa un bras sur les épaules de son frère avant de venir lui caresser le bras du bout des doigts.

"- Très mignon… Tu en as encore beaucoup des secrets de ce genre ?"

"- Tu n'imagines même pas !" Sourit Saga

Kannon secoua la tête, amusé. Il aimait son frère.

Au Palais du Pope, Shura passait une bière à Shion. Il avait décidé de faire l'éducation alcoolique du Pope. Enfin…au moins en ce qui concernait la bière. Pour tout ce qui était alcool plus sévère, il s'inclinait devant la descente de son aîné. Mais avec la bière…À croire que les petites bulles lui montaient rapidement au cerveau.

"- Alors le but c'est de mettre les billes dans les poches. Une rouge puis une couleur et quand on arrive à la fin et qu'il n'y a plus de rouge, faut mettre les couleurs dans l'ordre des points…"

Le pauvre Shion, un peu dépassé, fixait la télé comme si une révélation divine allait en sortir.

"- Ha…." Tout cela était bien compliqué pour sa petite cervelle deux fois centenaire."Mais… l'intérêt, c'est quoi ?"

"- De gagner bien sur."

"- Oui mais…autant mettre les boules…"

"- Les billes."

"- Les billes directement dans les trous…"

"- Les poches…"

"- Si tu veux…"

Avec un petit sourire, Shura s'assit un peu plus proche du Pope.

"- Il n'y aurait plus de jeu, si on faisait ça."

"- Oui mais…"

"- C'est pareil que lorsque vous jouez au poker."

"- Mais au poker on gagne de l'argent !"

"- Mais là aussi ! Juste que comme ce sont des anglais, ça se voit moins…"

Dubitatif, le pauvre Shion accepta quand même la notion. Le monde s'était bien compliqué en 250 ans….

"- Une autre bière ?"

"- Oui, merci…."

DeathMask s'étira lourdement sur sa chaise.  
Les mains derrière la tête, il observait les mains délicates de son Poisson préparer quelques douceurs.

La fin d'après-midi commençait à rougir l'horizon. Il avait quand même fallu qu'ils se lèvent un peu. Aphrodite et lui avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à s'aimer et à somnoler, avant que leurs estomacs ne se rappellent à leur bon souvenir.

Ils avaient passé leur faim sur un steak presque cru, pendant que des pâtes cuisaient, puis sur une salade au fromage et aux lardons imposée par Aphrodite. Le Chevalier du Cancer était un carnivore, pas un lapin. Mais que ne ferait-il pas pour son petit Poisson….Aussi le regardait-il faire la cuisine avec un plaisir évident. C'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il aurait presque pu avoir l'impression qu'ils étaient des jeunes gens normaux, des humains comme les autres, qui vivaient ensemble dans un petit appartement… C'était le genre de rêve qu'il s'amusait à faire de temps en temps. Ce n'était que plus agréable encore de revenir à la réalité, pour aller prendre son Aphrodite dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

Le Chevalier de la douzième maison se laissa aller contre le torse musclé de son compagnon.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

DM enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de l'autre Chevalier. Il aimait l'odeur de rose qui s'accrochait en permanence à lui. Mélangé avec l'odeur mâle qui montait du corps du jeune chevalier, c'était un parfum qui le grisait sans peine.

"- Tout va très bien, 'Dite…"

Il déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque de son Poisson, amusé de le sentir frissonner sous ses lèvres.

"- Deathy, arrête ça !!! Les beignets vont brûler."

"- Pas grave" ronronna DM en glissant ses mains sur les hanches nues du jeune chevalier du Poisson juste vêtu d'une serviette humide.

Cette fois, Aphrodite se débattit un peu.

"- DM…."

Le Cancer lui lança un regard de petit garçon malheureux.

"- Mais 'Dite…" Il aimait tellement pouvoir l'aimer à longueur de journée, sans avoir d'empêcheur de câliner en ronds dans les jambes.

Le Poisson se laissa faire un instant.

"- Allons DM. Sois sage. Je finis avec les beignets, et on va les manger sur le lit, d'accord ?"

Le Cancer lui lança un regard touchant.

A peine les douceurs étaient-elles cuites, mises dans un plat et sucrées, que DM soulevait le Chevalier des Poissons et les sucreries, pour porter le tout sur le lit.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes alternèrent grignotages de beignets et baisers langoureux au goût sucré de pommes.

C'était leurs vacances à eux… Leur repos du guerrier.

"- Encore du thé ?"

"- Oui, merci."

Mû remplit encore une fois la tasse de Shaka.

"- Tu as l'air bien content de toi en ce moment." Rosit Mû.

Shaka ne put retenir un sourire satisfait de chat repus.

"- Je n'aurais jamais cru que mettre la main sur Kannon soit aussi satisfaisant." Avoua le bouddhiste.

"- J'espère vraiment que tu ne joues pas avec lui, Shaka….Il ne mérite pas ça, et je te connais."

Immédiatement, la Vierge se récria.

Il avait une réputation, ou quoi ?

"- Je te connais…" Se contenta de répéter le Bélier.

Il connaissait bien Shaka.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il le connaissait même trop.

Contrairement à ce que croyaient la majorité des Saints, tous métaux confondus, Shaka était loin du bouddhiste acétique, froid et sans émotion. Ho bien sûr, il méditait huit heures par jour, et pouvait offrir un masque de froide distance presque minérale aux simples humains.

Mais Mû le connaissait. Il l'avait couvert un nombre incalculable de fois lorsque la Vierge avait découché lors d'alertes. Il l'avait surpris un nombre de fois égal, avec des visiteurs des deux sexes dans sa chambre. Mais surtout, il savait que la froide indifférence qu'il pouvait montrer à tout un chacun, n'était absolument pas feinte lorsque ses émotions entraient en jeu.

La Vierge ne savait pas aimer. Elle n'avait jamais su et jusque là, n'avait jamais voulu apprendre. C'était un moyen comme un autre de se protéger…

Shaka fixa son ami, un peu scandalisé. Il n'était pas si inaccessible aux émotions humaines, quand même. Il n'en était pas si distancié, si ? Et s'il cherchait frénétiquement quelqu'un pour remplir sa couche, ce n'était pas pour avoir l'impression fugitive d'avoir des sentiments, lui aussi ? N'est-ce-pas ?

Un peu pâle, l'indou serra sa tasse entre ses doigts glacés.

Pour la première fois, il voyait ce contre quoi Mû cherchait à le mettre en garde. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il blesserait profondément Kannon, peut-être même au delà de tout espoir de guérison. Le cadet des Gémeaux était encore trop fragile pour supporter que quelqu'un s'amuse de ses sentiments.

Il avait déjà gâché une chance avec Aphrodite, bien des années auparavant, il ne fallait pas qu'il refasse la même erreur.

Soudain glacé jusqu'aux os, la Vierge secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable…"

Mû le prit dans ses bras.

"- Tu n'es pas aussi insensible que tu as cherché à l'être."

"- Je n'ai pas l'habitude."

"- Tu la reprendras…Tu es plus proche de l'enfant que j'ai rencontré en arrivant ici que tu ne l'étais avant Hadès…Tu es redevenu un peu humain mon cher Shaka…Et un peu moins Bouddha"

Shaka soupira doucement.

Pour la première fois depuis ses douze ans, il espéra que Mû n'avait pas tord. Il ne se rappelait qu'à peine de l'enfant énergique et heureux de vivre qu'il était en arrivant au Sanctuaire, quinze ans plus tôt.

"- Peut-être…. Peut-être que Kannon a plus d'importance pour moi, que je ne le pensais…"

Le Bélier sourit à son ami. Il était content de le voir s'ouvrir enfin au monde et pas que physiquement. Kannon serait bon pour lui. Autant que Shaka serait bon pour Kannon. Et même si leur relation ne devait durer qu'un temps, chacun y aurait grandement gagné.

"- Ho ??? Alors il faudra que je prévienne Aioros de ne pas trop reluquer Kannon…"

"- QUOI ???"

Un chaud rire de gorge échappa au Bélier. Shaka rosit en comprenant qu'il s'était fait avoir.

"- Kannon ne réchauffe pas que ton lit..." Statua le Bélier, ravi.

Le gène de la Vierge s'accentua.

"- Tu te moques."

"- Non Shaka… Je suis juste content que tu ais trouvé autre chose pour te réchauffer, que tous les pantalons et toutes les jupes qui passent."

"- Je ne suis pas comme ça !"

"- J'en parlerai à la piétaille."

"- Tu…Tu m'as espionné !!!"

"- Comme si ton cosmos était difficile à rater !"

"- Tu…n'en parleras pas à Kannon, hein…"

"- Pas tant que vous serez ensemble en tout cas…"

Shaka lui lança un regard blessé. Mû le croyait à ce point incapable de construire une relation avec quelqu'un ?

"- Je me rappelle comme tu t'es joué d'Aphrodite, et comment ça t'est retombé au coin du nez."

La Vierge détourna les yeux.

Avec le Poisson, il avait joué et perdu. Il avait essayé de l'attacher à lui en lui prouvant qu'il était le seul qui lui convenait. Mais en le jetant dans les bras du plus inapprochable des Ors, il s'était retrouvé pris à son propre piège. Il n'avait pas aimé Aphrodite...Enfin…Peut-être pas... Mais sa défection pour un autre restait une blessure ouverte et pas qu'à son orgueil.

"- Je crois que les jumeaux reviennent." Sourit soudain Mû, attendri de voir le visage de Shaka s'adoucir dès qu'il sentit le cosmos du cadet des jumeaux.

Ebouriffés comme des chatons après la pluie, les deux Gémeaux entrèrent dans le temple du Bélier, hilares.

Saga vint prendre Mû dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Kannon imita plus timidement son aîné, content malgré la journée qu'il venait de passer, de retrouver Shaka au moins pour quelques minutes, avant de retourner à la Maison qu'il partageait avec son gémeaux, pour une soirée entre frères.

La Vierge se bouina contre le large torse de l'ancien Marinas. Mû n'avait peut-être pas tort finalement. Il se dégelait au contact de Kannon.

Et c'était des plus agréables.

"- Hé !!!"

Soulevé de terre par Saga, Mû se débattit un peu. Shaka se moqua de lui un instant, juste le temps qu'il fallut à Kannon pour le jeter sur épaule comme l'avait fait son jumeau avec le Bélier.

Protestataires tous les deux, Mû et Shaka se débattirent vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux les portent jusqu'à la chambre.

La stupéfaction les fit taire lorsque les jumeaux les posèrent sur la literie. Stupéfaction qui se mua en incrédulité lorsque les jumeaux s'allongèrent près d'eux.

Avant longtemps, Le Bélier et la Vierge se retrouvaient étroitement serrés contre le torse de leurs partenaires pendant que les jumeaux nouaient leurs doigts sur le matelas.

Il faudrait un moment à Shaka et Mu pour se faire à ça ! Les jumeaux étaient peut-être inséparables à nouveau, mais ils n'osaient imaginer… La même rougeur traîtresse se répandit sur les joues des deux hommes. Heureusement qu'ils se tournaient le dos, sinon leur gène n'aurait plus connue de limite !

Milo toqua une fois de plus à la porte de la salle de bain.

"- Camus ??? Camus, ça ne va pas ??? Camus ???"

Inquiet et désolé au-delà des mots, le pauvre Scorpion grattait à la porte de la pièce depuis plus d'une heure. Après avoir langoureusement embrassé le Verseau, il avait pris le manque de réaction de son ami pour une invitation. Il avait réitéré son baiser avant de glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres. Camus s'était à peine raidi. Les mains crispées sur sa chemise, le Verseau avait même lâché un petit gémissement à moitié étouffé. Alors il avait glissé ses mains sous sa chemise.

Et l'enfer s'était déchaîné.

Il dorlotait depuis un énorme bleu sur la joue, mais n'en avait cure. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il avait brisé encore un peu plus l'amitié qui restait entre Camus et lui.  
Depuis presque deux heures à présent, le Verseau s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et refusait d'en sortir.

"- Camus, s'il te plait…."

Le pauvre Scorpion était au bord de la panique. Il ne savait plus que faire pour parvenir à faire sortir son ami de cette fichue salle d'eau.

"- Camus, je t'en prie….Si tu ne sors pas je… Je …Je casse la porte !!" Il gratta encore un peu. " S'il te plait !!!

Appuyé contre la porte, Camus frémit. Milo avait l'air tellement malheureux…Tellement effrayé…Le Verseau se prit la tête dans les mains. Le baiser de son ami l'avait remué jusqu'aux tripes. S'il s'était contenté de ça, sans doute l'aurait-il laissé faire, même s'il était incapable de répondre à son baiser. Lorsque Milo avait commencé à glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements…. Il avait paniqué.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que Milo s'amusait à glisser ses mains sur lui, loin de là. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il savait ce que voulait le Scorpion. Et il avait pris peur.

Il l'avait brutalement repoussé, avant de lui balancer une gifle monumentale lorsque le jeune Grec s'était approché pour s'excuser.  
Et à présent, le Chevalier du Verseau culpabilisait autant qu'il avait peur.

La voix de Milo le sortit une fois de plus de ses pensées.

"- Pitié, Camus… Je t'en prie…"

Le Verseau se secoua. Il ne supportait pas d'entendre les larmes dans la voix de son meilleur ami.

Lentement, il se releva avant d'ouvrir la porte sur un Milo à genoux par terre.

Sans réfléchir, le Scorpion se jeta sur son ami pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras, et se serrer contre lui.

Camus n'eut même pas le cœur de le repousser.

"- Je suis désolé, Camus… Je suis désolé…"

Le Verseau resta immobile un moment, rigide. Milo finit par le lâcher, le nez bas.

"- Pardon… Je suis…navré…je ne voulais pas…."

Camus glissa une main dans les cheveux de son ami. Lui-même était aussi perdu que le Scorpion.

"- Ne reste pas par terre…S'il te plait…"

Docile, Milo se releva, toujours les yeux rivés au sol.

Camus prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Viens… Il va être l'heure de dîner… Viens m'aider…"

Le Scorpion se retint de fondre en larmes. Camus allait le tuer.

Shion regarda le fond de sa Kro.

"- Ha…C'est vide."

"- Encore une mousse ?"

"- Nan, ça va aller merci. Faudrait que j'aille me faire à dîner."

"- Je t'invite ?"

"- Ca marche…Ca se dit bien, "ça marche" ?"

Shura eut un sourire un peu alcoolisé.

"- Ca se dit."

"- Alors allons-y pour le dîner."

Les deux hommes cahotèrent un peu dans les escaliers jusqu'à la Maison du Capricorne.

Shura jeta des bâtonnets de colin dans une poêle et vida une boite de conserve de petits pois dans une casserole, pour mettre le tout à chauffer doucement.  
Vautré sur le canapé, Le Grand Pope commençait à cuver doucement sa bière.

"- Plus jamais de bière, Shura…J'ai mal au crâne…"

Shura lui mit un verre d'aspirine entre les doigts.

"- Avale ça."

"- Merci."

Dès que le dîner fut prêt, Shura les servit sur la table basse. Ils mangèrent sur leur genoux, très contents l'un et l'autre de passer un peu de temps avec quelqu'un.

"- Demain, il faudra impérativement que je me remette au travail."

"- Ca doit aller, quand même, avec l'aide de Saga."

"- Et celle ponctuelle de Kannon, oui, ça va vite. Mais si je reste trop longtemps sans rien faire, ça va s'accumuler…"

"- Je ne me souvient pas que Saga avait autant de travail, quand il était Grand Pope."

"- Il n'avait pas un Sanctuaire à reconstruire."

"- Mmm…"

Shura sauça son assiette avec un bout de pain sans levain.

"- Encore quelque chose ?"

"- Non, ça ira, merci…"

Shura débarrassa avant de rejoindre Shion sur le canapé.  
Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, simplement contents de ne pas être seul.

Lorsque le sommeil commença à les rattraper, Shion se redressa.

"- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher."

"- Tu vas pas remonter de nuit avec ce que tu as bu ! Tu vas te tuer."

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Je devrais y arriver, quand même."

Shura n'en démordit pas. Il poussa le Grand Pope dans la chambre, prit pour lui-même un oreiller et une couverture qu'il alla poser sur le canapé.

"- Dors là. Ce sera aussi bien."

L'ancien Bélier n'insista pas davantage. Il était trop fatigué pour protester, sans compter que ce serait agréable de dormir avec quelqu'un.

"- Je ne vais pas te chasser de ton lit."

"- Le canapé est confortable."

"- Et le lit est un deux places."

Le silence s'étira quelques minutes.

"- D'accord…"

Shura prêta un bas de pyjama au Pope avant d'aller se changer dans la salle de bain. Shion l'imita lorsque la place fut libre.

Les deux hommes s'endormirent tranquillement, comme deux vieux amis.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais debout ?"

Aphrodite tressaillit. Il n'avait pas entendu DM se lever.

"- Je t'ai réveillé ? Je suis désolé."

DM passa ses bras autour de la taille d'Aphrodite lorsqu'il le vit frissonner.

"- Je perds la main dis-moi…"

"- Quoi ???"

"- C'est bien la première fois, que tu te lèves au milieu de la nuit lorsque nous sommes ensemble."

Aphrodite sourit de l'évidente inquiétude du Chevalier du Cancer. Il était adorable, à le couver ainsi tout en cherchant par tous les moyen à ne pas le montrer.

"- Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai plus d'insomnies." S'amusa le Poisson.

Au tout début de leur relation, il s'était souvent réveillé en sursaut, incapable de retourner dormir. C'était comme ça depuis son adolescence. Depuis la mort des deux autres gamins aspirant à l'armure des Poissons en fait… Il lui fallait une longue marche parmi ses roses, pour parvenir enfin à retrouver le sommeil. Ces même roses qui avaient tué les deux enfants, le laissant seul propriétaire de l'armure. Avec le temps, la présence de DM avait suffit à lui faire retrouver des nuits apaisées. Mais qu'il ne passe pas la nuit avec lui, et les insomnies revenaient avec plus de violence que jamais, agrémentées de cauchemars où les cris des deux autres gosses agonisaient, mordus par le poison des roses jaunes qu'il avait arrachées, son armure tout juste en poche.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, alors ?"

"- Tu ne sens pas ?"

DM haussa un sourcil

"- Sentir quoi ?"

"- Milo et Camus…"

Le Cancer fit un effort pour sentir le cosmos de ses deux collègues. Il ne s'était jamais soucié assez des autres pour développer un sens aigu de l'état d'esprit de ses camarades, contrairement à Mû ou Shaka. Si Aphrodite en était capable, c'était uniquement parce que le Verseau était son plus proche voisin…

"- C'est…Chaotique…"

Le Poisson déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de son amant.

"- Dès demain, je me mettrai au travail. Ils sont trop malheureux tous les deux…"

"- Et ça t'intéresse ?"

"- Je suis heureux grâce à un autre, petit crabe. Disons que je passe le relai…"

"- Quoi ???" Le pauvre DM ne comprenait plus.

"- Shaka m'a jeté dans tes bras. Grâce à lui je suis heureux maintenant. Qu'est-ce que ça me coûte de faire comme lui."

"- Tu veux…"

"- Non, je ne veux pas te jeter dans les bras de quiconque, carapace sans cervelle ! Tu es à moi ! Mais ça ne me coûtera rien d'aider un voisin de palier….Et puis… n'oublie pas que les crustacés et les arachnides sont cousins. Tu pourrais aider Milo aussi.

"- Ton raisonnement est particulièrement fumeux." S'amusa DM sans cesser de caresser le ventre de son amant. "Dis-moi la vrai raison…"

Le Poisson eut un sourire torve.

"- Ca m'amuse…"

"- Je préfère ça… Tu n'es pas fait pour les bons sentiments."

"- Parce que toi tu l'es ?"

"- Je m'ennuierais trop, petit poisson. Je laisse ce genre d'illusions fastidieuses à quelqu'un comme Shaka."

Aphrodite éclata de rire.

"- Tu ne connais pas Shaka, DM…"

"- Pas comme toi, c'est sûr." Gronda le cancer avec aigreur, sa jalousie immédiatement présente.

Aphrodite se dégagea de ses bras.

"- Est-ce de la jalousie de ne pas l'avoir eu, ou qu'il m'ait eut ??" Plaisanta le gardien de la douzième maison en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

Le cancer se jeta sur lui pour le charger dans ses bras.

"- Je vais te montrer moi, comment je suis jaloux."

Aphrodite se bouina immédiatement contre son amant.

Il adorait qu'il lui montre encore et encore qu'il l'aimait… A défaut de lui dire…

Mû repoussa très lentement le bras que Saga avait passé autour de sa taille. De l'autre côté du lit, Shaka faisait la même chose avec le bras de Kannon.

Aucun des deux n'avait prévu de s'endormir ainsi avec les Gémeaux ! Il n'avait été question que d'un petit câlin rapide de quelques minutes après une journée bien chargée. Malheureusement, la fatigue avait eut raison de la soirée entre jumeaux prévue, et les quatre Ors s'étaient endormis comme des masses.  
Aussi silencieux et délicats que possible, les deux amis se sortirent du lit. Le même sourire leur échappa lorsque les jumeaux grommelèrent un peu dans leur sommeil avant de se rapprocher pour se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La Vierge et le Bélier se retranchèrent dans la cuisine. Les joues un peu roses, Mû mit de l'eau à chauffer pour un peu de thé. Shaka lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

"- Ils sont surprenants !"

"- Ce n'était pas trop ce que j'avais imaginé, quand tu leur as dit de passer la soirée tous les deux…"

"- Ce n'est pas non plus qu'ils avaient en tête, j'en suis sûr…" Shaka eut un petit rire. "Mais si tu y réfléchis, c'est flatteur !!! Ils ont besoin de nous…"

Mu rosit plus encore.

Il prépara deux tasses qu'il remplit d'eau avant de retourner à la porte de la chambre.

Saga et Kannon étaient adorables, à dormir enlacés. A croire qu'ils étaient le nounours l'un de l'autre.

Shaka rejoignit son ami.

"- Ils se sont tellement manqués…"

"- Enfin…Le problème des jumeaux maudits des Gémeaux sera bientôt un mauvais souvenir…."

"- Shion et moi ferons tout pour, tu peux en être persuadé….C'est nouveau, les jumeaux maudits ?"

Shaka pinça la taille de son ami.

"- Et pourquoi pas ?"

Les jumeaux bougèrent un peu dans leur sommeil pour finir plus enlacés que jamais.

Shaka et Mu les regardèrent un instant avant de rosir.

Veillant bien à ne pas s'entre-regarder, ils battirent en retraite dans la pièce à vivre. Ils avaient chaud soudain. Mais pas pour les même raisons….Mû n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir Saga pour lui, et le souvenir de ces quelques heures passées à quatre dans le même lit le noyait de confusion. Quand à Shaka… Il voyait déjà les possibilités étendues d'avoir les jumeaux plus son ami de toujours dans le même lit que lui, pour autre chose que simplement dormir…

"- Tu m'aides à préparer le dîner ?"

"- A cette heure-ci ???? Il doit être trois heures du matin !"'

Mû fit la moue.

"- Et bien tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver au lit à sept heure du soir ! J'ai faim !"

"- Bon, bon…"

Le Bélier mit une casserole d'eau à chauffer. Dès que l'eau fut chaude il y jeta des pâtes pendant que Shaka préparait une sauce sous sa direction. L'indou était un cauchemar en cuisine, si on ne le surveillait pas de très prêt. Du genre capable de faire brûler de l'eau froide. Même Milo était plus doué en cuisine que lui…C'était peu dire !

Kannon bougea dans son sommeil. Une délicieuse odeur lui chatouillait les narines. Il se tortilla un peu entre les bras de son jumeau. Il était trop bien installé pour bouger mais en même temps, il commençait à faire faim, d'autant plus que ni lui ni son frère n'avait mangé après leur entraînement et leur bain. Finalement, il se redressa en gémissant, aux trois quarts endormi.

"- Saga…"

"- Mmm…."

"- Saga !!!"

"- Mmmm !!!"

Le cadet des jumeaux secoua gentiment son aîné.

"- Saga !"

"- Quoi ???" Grogna Saga, étroitement bouiné contre le torse de son frère.

"- Dîner ?"

"- Mmm…"

"- Nan, t'rendors pas !!! Manger !"

L'ancien Grand Pope grommela encore un peu mais finit par se redresser.

"- Veux dormir, moi !"

"- Et moi, veux manger." L'estomac de Saga grogna un peu. "Et toi aussi, t'as faim." Fit remarquer l'ancien Marinas en secouant encore un peu son frère, malheureux de le sentir encore à ce point endormi. Lui-même savait qu'il était au bord de l'endormissement et n'avait pas très envie de faire un effort alors qu'à eux deux, ils seraient presque fonctionnel…

Grommelant, Saga finit par se sortir du lit, un peu boudeur. Kannon prit sa main dans la sienne pour le traîner jusqu'à la cuisine où Mû et Shaka se battaient au dessus de la plâtrée de pâtes, pour savoir qui aurait les morceaux de fromage.

"- Y'a à manger pour nous ?" Plaida Kannon lorsque son estomac gronda, alors même qu'il se sentait osciller sur la pente savonneuse qui l'attirait une fois de plus vers un sommeil profond.

Shaka releva le nez de la marmite. Un bout de spaghetti collé sur la joue, il rougit brutalement lorsqu'un Kannon ne tenant debout que par la grâce de la déesse, se pencha pour lui pour enlever le morceau de pâte d'un petit coup de langue.

Mû retint un petit ricanement. Il adorait voir Shaka embarrassé. C'était tellement rare… D'autant plus rare que peu de choses gênaient la Vierge… Le Bélier abandonna sa place à la table pour sortir des assiettes, et remettre de l'eau à chauffer. Les deux Gémeaux étaient des goinfres…

Shaka donna un coup du plat de la main sur le ventre d'un Kannon à moitié comateux.

"- Un peu de tenue !"

Tanguant comme son jumeau, le cadet des Gémeaux souleva la Vierge de sa chaise, pour prendre sa place et l'asseoir sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, avant que son souffle régulier n'apprenne à Shaka qu'il dormait presque aussi sûrement que Saga, les bras croisés sur la table en guise d'oreiller. La Vierge se laissa faire pourtant, trop surpris pour protester davantage. Jamais personne ne s'était montré aussi affectueux avec lui et puis, à quoi servait de protester pour quelque chose que Kannon ne se rappellerait probablement pas le lendemain…

Il rosit une fois de plus…

Ca lui faisait tellement bizarre que quelqu'un prenne soin de lui…

Shura s'étira dans son lit.

Il avait diablement bien dormi ! Bon, ce n'était pas non plus comme s'il dormait mal en général. Mais cette nuit avait été particulièrement reposante.  
Sans doute était-ce en partie due à la présence de Shion près de lui. C'était bien agréable de se réveiller avec un corps chaud contre le sien…

Ils s'étaient endormis la veille chacun de leur coté du lit, et se réveillaient au milieu de la literie, serrés l'un contre l'autre… L'esprit grégaire de l'espèce humaine était des plus amusants…

"- Grand Pope ?"

Shion tira la couverture au dessus de sa tête.

"- 'ormir…"

Sans réfléchir, le lémurien se serra un peu plus étroitement contre le Capricorne.

Shura ne chercha pas à le repousser, amusé par l'étreinte presque poulpesque du Grand Pope.

"- Shion ?"

Cette fois, l'ancien Bélier grommela encore un peu, mais ouvrit les yeux. Dès qu'il constata à quel point il s'était collé au Capricorne, il se recula en s'excusant.

"- Je suis désolé Shura…"

Il se tut, mal à l'aise.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris par la gêne du Pope.

"- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, hein. Ce n'est pas comme si vous m'aviez volé la couverture."

Shion se détendit un peu. Puisque Shura ne voyait pas de problème….Lui même devait avouer qu'il avait très bien dormi.

"- Merci pour m'avoir laissé dormir là."

"- Vous auriez réussi à vous tuer, ivres comme nous l'étions."

"- Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous arrêtions nos soirées imbibées." Grimaça Shion.

Même s'il avait dormi comme un bébé, une migraine carabinée commençait à lui enserrer les tempes

Shura grimaça un peu.

"- Ca va me manquer !"

"- Je suis sûr qu'on peut aussi bien regarder le foot à la télé, avec un verre de lait qu'un pack de bière, Shura…" Le gronda doucement le Grand pope.

Le Capricorne se détendit un peu. Ne plus boire d'alcool ne signifiait pas forcement ne plus profiter de la compagnie de l'ancien Bélier. Et Shura devait bien admettre qu'il appréciait particulièrement la compagnie du Grand Pope…

"- Vous partagerez bien mon petit déjeuner ?"

"- Si tu as du café, je veux bien n'importe quoi…" Avoua Shion en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler.

"- Vous avez une brosse dans la salle de bain…" Invita Shura en quittant le lit pour la cuisine.  
Tranquillement, il mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole, broya les grains à la main puis passa le café.

Lorsque Shion sortit de la salle de bain, rafraîchi par une douche rapide et sa longue chevelure coiffée, deux tasses fumantes attendaient sur la table de la cuisine, avec des morceaux de pain sans levain, un peu de beurre et du fromage frais.

"- Servez-vous…"

"- Merci…"

Les deux hommes mangèrent en silence un moment.

"- Shura…"

"- Mmmmm"

"- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?"

"- Vous êtes le Pope…"

"- Hier soir, tu me tutoyais."

"- J'étais complètement pété." Rappela Shura. "Je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect."

Shion soupira silencieusement.

"- Je préférerais quand même que tu me tutoies… "

Shura se tut quelques secondes.

"- J'essayerai."

"- Merci…."

Milo fixait le mur de la chambre de Camus avec angoisse. Pour la première fois, il redoutait de passer du temps avec son ami.

Le Verseau dormait, son dos collé contre le torse du Scorpion, comme à son habitude.

Il ne savait plus comment gérer les choses. Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait très mal engagé ce qu'il voulait avec le Verseau. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui sauter au cou comme ça…

Lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que son Camus l'aime… Même pas qu'ils fassent des choses ! Ce n'était qu'accessoire…Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que le Verseau lui dise qu'il l'aime…Ca lui aurait suffi…

Un lourd soupir lui échappa.

Il ne voyait pas comment faire pour que son ami cesse de s'éloigner de lui.

Camus bougea dans son sommeil. Il se tourna dans le lit et finit par faire face au Scorpion. Milo se mordilla les lèvres.

Une mèche de cheveux dans les yeux, les lèvres entrouvertes, Camus était une vivante invitation aux baisers et aux caresses.

Milo soupira lourdement.

Ca lui faisait du mal…Tellement de mal… Et sentir le torse et les jambes nues du Verseau contre sa peau…

Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

Lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa joue, il sursauta.

"- Ca ne va pas ?" Murmura Camus, les yeux emplis de sommeil.

"- Comment voudrais tu que ca aille ?" Lâcha Milo sans réfléchir, presque agressif

"- Milo..."

"- P…Pardon...Je ne voulais pas…"

Le Verseau lui caressa la joue.

"- Shhhhh, tout va bien Milo, tout va bien…."

Sans réfléchir, Camus serra son ami dans ses bras. Le Scorpion frémit lourdement. Camus le haïssait…Ca devait être ça….

"- Camus…S'il te plait…Ne fais pas ça…" Gémit presque le Grec.

"- Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?"

Milo ferma les yeux avant de prendre une longue inspiration. Ce qu'il allait dire à son ami allait lui coûter. Et pas seulement sa tranquillité d'esprit, peut-être également son amitié avec Camus.

"- Camus…Ne…Ne te colle pas à moi comme ça…C'est…Difficile de te résister…Et…"

L'incompréhension dans le regard du Chevalier de la onzième maison fit lentement place au plus grand malaise, à mesure que le sommeil le désertait.

"- Milo !!! Je suis désolé… Je…Je n'avais pas réfléchi, et…."

Il rougit brutalement. Ses joues lui cuisaient tellement, qu'il baissa le nez sur les mains de Milo posées sur son torse. A présent, il pouvait sentir contre sa cuisse l'évidence de l'affection de son ami pour lui. Déesse qu'il s'en voulait d'avoir fait subir ça au Scorpion !! Il n'avait pas réfléchit et….

Milo se détendit un peu. Finalement Camus avait pitié…

Le Grec détourna un peu les yeux. Lorsque Camus avait bougé, sa cuisse l'avait effleuré et… Les joues roses, il fit un effort énorme pour lever les yeux sur son ami.

"- C'est moi qui suis désolé Camus…Je…J'ai beaucoup de sentiments pour toi et..." Il hésita, incertain. Il allait se jeter à l'eau sans aucune certitude sur la suite. "Je ne te demande pas…Pas…enfin….Je veux juste que tu m'aimes Camus…Pas…physiquement…Mais je veux….Je voudrais…" Il se tut, incapable de poursuivre.

Touché, Camus reposa sa main sur sa joue.

"- Je…ne suis pas capable de te donner ce que tu demandes, Milo."

Le cœur du Scorpion se serra. La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer à présent, c'était que Camus ne le chasse pas complètement, et le laisse au moins lui dire bonjour de loin…

"- Tu es…mon meilleur ami…un frère…Le chevalier qui compte le plus pour moi mais….Ne me demande pas plus…Pas…." Il hésita. Ses propres sentiments un peu troubles. "Pas….Pas maintenant…."

Une infime lueur d'espoir apparut dans les yeux du Scorpion.

"- Camus…"

"- Chut, Chevalier…Je suis ton ami…il faut t'en contenter…C'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire…" Gronda doucement Camus, incapable de se répéter autant que de comprendre son cœur agité. Il se sortit du lit, mal à l'aise. "Je vais prendre une douche. Va faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé, tu veux bien ?"

Milo soupira. Les choses reprenaient leur routine ordinaire… Quelque part, c'était rassurant… Mais il n'en n'oubliait pas la confession arrachée à Camus. Peut-être avait-il une chance de prendre un peu plus de place dans son cœur, finalement…

Le Cancer n'avait pas apprécié du tout de voir son petit poisson se réveiller en pleine nuit. Il culpabilisait… Pas comme s'il était responsable de quoique ce soit, mais il estimait qu'il devait être capable de protéger son Aphrodite. Et comme le Chevalier d'Or de la douzième maison était très capable de se défendre tout seul, la seule chose que DM pouvait encore protéger, était son sommeil… Or, cette nuit, il n'y était pas parvenu…

Juste vêtu d'un pantalon, il franchit en quelques minutes les précipices qui entouraient le Sanctuaire, pour parvenir dans l'un des terrains vagues qui entouraient les maisons des Chevalier d'Athéna. Satisfait, il s'agenouilla dans l'herbe et commença à fourrager dedans.

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, il retournait auprès de son Poissons par le même chemin. Il espérait juste qu'Aphrodite ne s'était pas réveillé. Heureusement, le soleil pointait à peine à l'horizon et 'Dite adorait dormir tard…

Revenu dans le douzième Temple, il alla prendre un vase dans le petit appentis où son compagnon entassait son matériel de jardinier. Un peu d'eau au fond du vase, la grande brassée de fleur des champs dedans, il mit le tout sur un plateau.

Il ajouta deux bols, un de café pour lui et un de thé avec trois sucres et un léger nuage de crème pour son Aphro, puis des tartines préparées avec la confiture préféré du jeune homme.

Content de lui bien qu'un peu gêné, il rejoint le Poisson dans la chambre.

Recroquevillé sous la couverture depuis le départ du Cancer, le Poisson dormait d'un sommeil agité. Il lui avait été très dur de se rendormir et sans l'aide de son amant, il n'aurait jamais pu refermer l'œil. Mais DeathMask avait des techniques fourbes mais efficaces pour faire ce qu'il voulait de son compagnon.

DM posa le plateau sur une petite desserte qu'il tira jusqu'au pied du lit, avant de se glisser sous les draps.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il déposa un petit baiser sur une épaule découverte avant de descendre lentement jusqu'au creux des reins du douzième gardien.

Un petit gémissement étouffé échappa à Aphrodite. Sans le vouloir, il arqua le dos, frémissant de la tête aux pieds.

Satisfait de voir que ses idées étaient visiblement efficaces, DM recommença son petit manège jusqu'à ce que l'autre Chevalier d'Or se tourne vers lui, les yeux embrumés de sommeil.

"- Deathy…."

Le Chevalier du Cancer lui vola un long baiser très tendre.

Un peu surpris mais content, Aphrodite s'abandonna bien volontiers aux baisers de son ainé.

"- Bonjour mon Aphrodite." Murmura le Cancer, un peu rose.

"- Bonjour mon Deathy…Que me vaut un réveil aussi agréable ?"

L'italien grommela un peu en rosissant.

"- Y a besoin d'une raison particulière ?"

'Dite camoufla son sourire.

"- Non….Aucune… Il n'y a jamais besoin de raison pour faire plaisir."

"- Bon…" Lâcha le Cancer, un peu brusque.

Aphrodite ne s'en offusqua pas. Il ne s'en offusquait jamais…Il connaissait trop son ami pour ça. Content, il se rencogna contre le torse musclé de l'Italien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent rapidement, avant de se séparer pour mieux se retrouver en un baiser intense et profond.

Enfin, ils se séparèrent.

"- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner." Finit par murmurer le Cancer, plus très sûr soudain que son initiative serait appréciée.

Aphrodite fit mine de vouloir quitter le lit.

"- Ha ! Parfait HEEEE !!! Il faut que je puisse me lever, mon petit crabe…"

DM l'embrassa encore pour l'empêcher de dire plus de bêtises.

"- Pas besoin de bouger, poisson. Installe-toi." Commanda-t-il en callant un gros oreiller moelleux dans le dos d'Aphrodite après l'avoir aidé à s'asseoir correctement.

Il quitta le lit, juste le temps de poser le plateau sur les genoux du Poissons.

"- Voila… Petit déjeuner servi."

Charmé au delà des mots, Aphrodite resta silencieux un long moment sans retrouver la parole.

Ill enfouit son visage au creux de l'épaule de l'autre Or.

Mal à l'aise mais profondément content, DM se contenta de le serrer contre lui tout en surveillant le plateau pour qu'il ne le renverse pas.

"- Mange avant que le thé ne soit froid, mon 'Dite… "

Un jour, il parviendrait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait…

Kannon ouvrit un œil qu'il referma très vite, avec un petit gémissement. Sans réfléchir, il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son jumeau pour se protéger. Il détestait être réveillé ainsi par le soleil dans les yeux. Saga protesta un peu de sentir sa peluche préférée bouger contre lui, et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Les deux hommes restèrent sans bouger encore quelques minutes, avant de se réveiller pour de bon. Parfaite imitation l'un de l'autre, ils se frottèrent les yeux comme des tout petits avant de bailler largement. Un grognement leur échappa. Ils portaient encore leurs tenues d'entrainement poussiéreuses de la veille.

"- On est où ?" Demanda Kannon, la voix pâteuse.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la chambre qu'il partageait avec son jumeau dans la Maison des Gémeaux. Dans leur Maison, le lit était contre le mur en fasse de la porte, parallèle à la porte de la salle d'eau. Ici, le lit était sur le mur de gauche, sous la fenêtre, en face de la salle de bain.

"- On est chez Mû." Expliqua Saga en s'étirant un peu.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?" Kannon se souvenait d'être venu en fin d'après-midi, pour juste passer quelques minutes avec la Vierge.

Finalement, son frère, Shaka, Mû et lui-même s'étaient retrouvés dans le lit du Bélier, à faire panier de chats. Les jumeaux n'avaient pas pensé rester plus de quelques minutes mais visiblement, leurs organismes en avaient décidé autrement. Ils avaient fait la nuit complète !!! Mais ca n'expliquait pas ce qu'ils faisaient seuls tous les deux chez le Bélier.

"- Où sont Shaka et Mû ?" Finit par demander le cadet.

"- Aucune idée." Murmura Saga en se collant contre son jumeau. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever.

"- Saga !!! Un peu de tenue." Gronda Kannon quand son ainé glissa une main sous sa tunique, pour lui caresser la hanche comme un doudou.

"- Je suis fatigué."

Kannon le secoua gentiment.

"- Il faut se lever."

"- Pas envie."

"- Arrête de faire l'enfant." Le gronda le cadet des Gémeaux.

"- Pffff…"

Grognon comme un enfant mal réveillé, Saga se laissa trainer jusqu'à la salle de bain, déshabiller puis pousser sous la douche. L'eau agréablement tiède commença à le réveiller quelque peu. Plus gracieux à mesure que son cerveau commençait enfin à se connecter, il aida son frère à se laver comme Kannon prenait soin de lui. Décidément, c'était ce genre de contact qui lui avait le plus manqué.

Une fois propres et secs, vêtus de frais avec les tenues d'entrainements que Saga avait laissées chez le Bélier, les jumeaux se sentirent assez réveillés pour se mettre à la recherche de leurs compagnons.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller loin.  
Puisque les jumeaux avaient pris d'assaut le lit du Bélier, le Bélier et la Vierge s'étaient retranchés dans les appartements des Gémeaux, moins loin que ceux de Shaka et surtout, en bien meilleur état !

Pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre, visiblement fatigués, les deux asiatiques dormaient encore profondément. Les jumeaux ne s'en rappelaient plus, aux trois quarts endormis comme ils l'étaient, mais Shaka et Mû avaient dû se démener pour les réveiller dans la cuisine, les faire manger, puis les remettre au lit.  
Comme l'avait fait remarquer Mû, ils avaient eu l'impression de s'occuper d'enfant de trois ans qui avaient perdu leur doudou et voulaient des câlins de leur mère…

Les Chevaliers de la première et de la sixième Maison en avaient été un peu perturbés. C'était dérangeant de voir des hommes faits se comporter comme des tous petits malheureux.

Les jumeaux les laissèrent dormir, puisqu'ils en avaient besoin. Ils migrèrent vers la cuisine pour préparer une grande théière bien chaude pour leurs deux amis, et du café pour eux. Ils aimaient bien le thé, mais pas au saut du lit s'ils pouvaient l'éviter.

Ils avaient besoin de quelque chose de plus âpre pour être prêts à une journée qui s'annonçait longue et fatigante. Les dernières colonnes pour le temple de Shaka devaient être livrées dans la journée, ainsi que les dalles pour le sol. Les pierres de taille devaient arriver le lendemain. Et bien sûr, comme aucun engin ne pouvait atteindre la sixième maison, tous les Ors ainsi que les rares argents capables de maitriser la télékinésie, avait été réquisitionnés pour avancer les travaux. Déjà, toutes les canalisations avaient été posées la veille et l'avant-veille, et du béton armé avait été coulé dans le sous-sol pour renforcer un peu l'ensemble.

Après avoir compris comment les temples avaient été démolis, l'entrepreneur n'avait rien voulu entendre. Leurs guerres saintes, c'était bien joli, mais ca bousillait le matériel ! Et à force d'agiter la montagne comme ça, elle allait finit par leur tomber sur la tête. Aussi Shion avait-il accepté que du béton soit coulé dans les fissures visibles et accessible autour du temple de la Vierge. La même chose serait répétée autour de chacun des autres temples, quand ce serait possible.

Les jumeaux s'assirent à leur table de cuisine entre leurs bols de café et des tartines de pain sans levain. Un jour, il faudrait qu'ils extorquent à Camus l'adresse de la boulangerie française chez qui il se fournissait deux fois par semaine. Le pain grec ne valait pas la baguette ou le pain de campagne. Surtout avec de la confiture maison volée à Aphrodite.

L'odeur du café finit par faire se lever les deux occupants du lit gémellaire.

Encore un peu ébouriffés, Shaka et Mû s'étirèrent longuement puis prirent le temps de se laver, avant d'apparaître dans la cuisine.

"- Bonjour."

Aucun des deux n'avait jamais été du matin.

Un peu rosissant, Saga vint déposer un petit baiser sur la tempe de Mû.

"- Bonjour. Désolé de t'avoir chassé de ton lit."

Le Bélier rougit lui aussi.

"- Ce…Ce n'est rien…"

Il était content que les jumeaux aient pu passer une nuit tranquille ensemble. Ils en avaient besoin…Ils avaient besoin de temps pour retisser les liens qui s'étaient brisés à leur adolescence.

Kannon détourna les yeux, toujours un peu jaloux des marques d'affection que son frère donnait à quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Amusé, Shaka détourna son attention en lui caressant les lèvres du bout des doigts. Immédiatement la peau de l'ancien Marinas prit une jolie nuance rose.

La Vierge ne pu retenir un sourire attendri. Kannon était un vibrant concentré d'incohérence. Il pouvait être gêné au dernier degré par une simple caresse et se montrer des plus énergiques, voir brutal, entre les draps. C'était étrange….A croire que la dualité du Gémeau restait bien encrée en lui. Heureusement, c'était quand même moins dangereux chez lui que chez Saga…

Une tartine couverte de confiture de fraise vint détourner l'attention du gardien de la Sixième maison. Avec tout ça, il avait faim lui aussi.

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il avait beau être Grand Pope depuis deux cent ans, avoir participé à deux guerre saintes contre Hadès et élevé Mû (des fois, il ne savait plus très bien laquelle de ces trois parties de sa vie avait été la plus dure), il devait bien admettre que cette fois, les jeunes avaient fait fort.

Depuis dix minutes, il tentait sans grand succès de calmer les ouvriers venu travailler sur le temple de Shaka.

Au début, tout avait bien commencé. Les ouvriers s'habituaient progressivement à travailler avec les Ors, même si ces derniers avaient jusque là fait bien attention de ne pas trop faire les marioles sous leurs nez. La téléportation du matériel avait lieu quand ils avaient le dos tourné, les Ors faisaient un peu semblant de peiner pour soulever des colonnes en marbre blanc de 5 m de haut, bref, s'ils restaient un peu bizarroïdes aux yeux des simples mortels, ca passait encore… Mais là…  
Comment la situation avait dégénéré, Shion n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Probablement lorsque Saga avait commencé à clignoter… Ca faisait longtemps que l'autre partie de sa personnalité ne s'était pas montrée, peut-être s'ennuyait-elle… En tout cas, Saga avait commencé à aboyer sur tout le monde, déplacer des blocs de pierre, non pour les mettre en place, mais pour les lancer sur ses petits camarades… Bref, il faisait une belle colère que n'aurait pas reniée un gosse de 4 ans, mais sans maman derrière pour lui donner la fessée. La situation aurait peut-être pu se calmer, si Milo n'en avait pas remis une couche. Les deux hommes avaient passé quelques minutes à se renvoyer insultes pour insultes et bout de marbre pour bout de marbre, sous les protestations véhémentes d'un Shaka qui ne voulait pas qu'on lui bousille les quelques murs neufs de sa maison. Lorsque des morceaux de colonnes avaient commencé à tomber près des autres maisons voisines, les autres Ors s'en étaient mêlés.

Et à présent… A présent c'était une mêlée générale d'une dizaine de Chevaliers qui se mettaient sur la figure avec un entrain impressionnant, comme un gros tas de gosses des rues. Tout le monde tapait sur tout le monde, sans distinction et sans pitié.

Aphrodite croisa les jambes, assis sur une marche.

Seul Shion et lui ne participaient pas à la crise de folie passagère des Ors. Soupirant, il commença à jeter un regard amoureux à la rose blanche avec laquelle il jouait.

"- Non, Aphrodite… Tu risquerais d'en tuer un ou deux au passage…"

"- Ce serait si grave ?"

"- 'Dite…" Le gronda gentiment Shion, en continuant à assurer aux ouvriers que tout allait bien, que ca allait finir par passer, et que tout était sous contrôle.

"- L'inaction leur pèse." Finit par conclure le Chevalier des Poissons.

"- Et pas à toi ?"

"- J'extériorise ma frustration autrement." Sourit le Chevalier de la douzième maison avec un sourire torve. "Vous devriez essayer vous aussi…"

Shion se sentit un peu rosir.

"- Voyons!"

"- Vous êtes de plus en plus amis avec Shura, non ?"

"- APHRODITE !!!"

DM releva le nez d'un Milo à qui il faisait une clé de bras, en entendant le nom de son compagnon. Le Scorpion en profita pour se sortir de son étreinte et tenter de l'immobiliser en lui tordant un genou.

Le chevalier des Poissons eut un petit rire chaud.

"- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?"

"- On regarde juste la télé ensemble !"

"- Oui, oui….on dit ça…"

"- Aphrodite…" Cette fois, le ton de l'ancien Bélier n'était plus aussi cordial.

Ce que sous-entendait le Poisson était dérangeant. Shura avait l'âge d'être plein de fois son arrière-petit-fils, au moins ! Et si Shion était revenu à la vie avec un corps de 18 ans, c'était quand même particulièrement malsain… Sans compter que s'il voulait se trouver quelqu'un de son âge, à part Dokho….Or, les deux hommes étaient amis et juste amis…Etat de fait qui le laissait avec un grand problème sur les bras.

"- Je ne fais que pointer l'évidence." Finit par remarquer Aphrodite, avant d'avoir une petite grimace commisérative pour Shura qui venait de se prendre un coup de talon dans l'entrejambe. Sans armure, c'était le genre d'attaque fourbe qui faisait particulièrement mal. "Il faudrait peut-être les arrêter…"

"- Tant qu'il n'y a pas de blessé grave…" Soupira le Pope, résigné. A deux contre onze, que pouvaient-ils espérer ?

"- Je suis assez d'accord. Mais là, la quantité de cosmos dans la nature grimpe en flèche !"

Shion ne répondit pas, il était déjà en train de lancer un Cristal Wall entre eux, les ouvriers et les Ors. Lorsqu'une attaque indistincte frappa de plein fouet les chevaliers en tas sur le sol, le combat s'arrêtera de lui-même.

"- C'était quoi ?" Lâcha Camus d'une voix pâteuse.

"- Sais pas ?" Grogna Milo en dorlotant un énorme bleu en formation sur sa mâchoire.

"- QUI M'A MORDU !!" Protesta DM en se massant la cuisse.

"- Hé ! Y'a Saga qui a finit de clignoter !" Remarqua Shura, pendant que Kannon faisait la leçon à son grand frère qui gardait le museau bas, et promettait d'aller prendre l'air, la prochaine fois qu'il sentirait la partie noire de sa personnalité avoir envie de se montrer.

"- Les enfants, je crois qu'il faudra pas trop recommencer ce genre de plaisanterie." Lâcha fraichement Aioros en cherchant à récupérer la manche manquante de sa tunique, coincée sous les fesses d'un Mû qui épongeait l'hémorragie nasale du Lion, pendant que Shaka tirait sur une de ses mèches prise en sandwich entre DM et Saga.

Shion les laissa se calmer encore un peu, avant de détruire son mur.

"- Vous avez fini ???" Lâcha-t-il, visiblement en colère.

Les onze Ors baissèrent le nez comme des enfants pris la main dans le pot de confiture.

"- On va peut-être pouvoir se remettre au travail ?"

Onze grands gamins hochèrent frénétiquement la tête.

"- Bon…." Shion se tourna vers les ouvriers peureusement serrés les uns contre les autres. "Excusez-les, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont en ce moment, ils sont insupportables…"

Un peu inquiets quand même, les ouvriers reprirent leurs outils.

Bien plus calmes et silencieux qu'avant, les onze Ors se remirent au travail en faisant le dos ronds sous les remarques acerbes de Shion. Mais en même temps, quelque part, ils s'étaient bien amusés…

L'ancien Bélier leva les yeux au ciel. Ils croyaient peut-être qu'il ne voyait pas leurs sourires contents d'eux ? Des fois, il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester mort : moins fatiguant pour les nerfs.

"- Shion ?"

Shura gratta encore une fois à la porte du bureau. Un peu inquiet de ne pas obtenir de réponse, il finit par entrer.

La tête posée sur la main, le Grand Pope lisait un document de plusieurs pages.

Il ne releva même pas les yeux sur l'intrus.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

"- Tu nous en veux encore ?"

"- Pour ?"

"- Nous être comportés comme une portée de chiots devant une balle à grelots."

Le Pope reposa la liste qu'il lisait avant de fixer longuement le chevalier du Capricorne.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à passer d'un pied sur l'autre sous son regard fixe.

"- Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sales gamins….J'aurais attendu ce genre de comportement de Bronzes mais vous !! Vous êtes des Ors quand même ! Et vous n'avez plus quatorze ans !"

Shura marmonna quelques paroles inintelligibles avant d'approuver à contre-cœur.

"- Enfin…Au moins, vous avez fait tellement peur aux ouvriers, que je ne les avais jamais vu travailler aussi vite." Soupira Shion. "Ca coûtera moins cher sur la facture finale… Tu voulais quoi, à part t'assurer que vous ne serez pas privés de dessert ce soir ?"

Le jeune Capricorne rosit un peu. Shion les connaissait bien…

"- J'ai des billets pour un match des Panathinaïkos au stade d'Athènes…"

"- Les quoi ???"

"- L'équipe de foot d'Athènes…"

La ville était à quelques minutes à pied pour un Or et le stade plus proche encore.

Les paroles d'Aphrodite encore très présentes à ses oreilles, Shion alla pour décliner poliment, mais son refus ne franchit même pas ses lèvres. Le Capricorne avait l'air tellement content de l'avoir invité à ce match, et il se serait sans doute plus encore s'il acceptait de venir…

"- Quand est-ce ?"

"- Samedi soir. En plus, tu feras ton sur ton !"

"- Comment ca ?"

"- Les couleurs du Pana sont le blanc et le vert…"

Shion jeta un œil à ses mèches verdâtres.

"- D'accord...D'accord…Je viendrai."

Le sourire content du jeune Chevalier lui fit secouer la tête. Il espérait juste que ca n'allait pas mal tourner.

"- Mais puisque tu es là, viens m'aider…"

"- Je ne suis pas une flèche pour la paperasserie." Prévint Shura.

"- Pas grave. Les jumeaux ont filé je ne sais où après les travaux, et j'ai besoin d'aide."

"- Ils sont avec Mu et Shaka chez Aphro. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur voulait, mais ca me fiche toujours la trouille quand Aphro prépare un truc. Ca fait presque aussi peur lorsque Milo prépare un blague à quelqu'un."

D'ailleurs, le-dit Scorpion n'avait pas fait de vanne hautement intellectuelle à quiconque depuis un long moment. Ca cachait un truc

L'ancien Bélier tendit une feuille au Capricorne.

"- Prend juste en note ce que je te dicte."

"- Ca je peux faire…" Murmura le Chevalier. Même s'il n'irait pas très vite…Il n'était pas habitué à la plume et l'encrier, lui…

Dans les appartements d'Aphrodite, quatre Chevaliers soignaient leurs plaies et leurs bosses.

"- Sérieusement, Saga, il faut que tu arrêtes de clignoter comme ca. Ca devient pénible.

"- Tu crois que ca m'amuse ?" Siffla l'ainé des Gémeaux, un peu aigre, pendant que Mû posait une compresse froide sur son œil gauche poché.

Machinalement, Kannon passa un bras autour des épaules de son jumeau pour le réconforter. Saga n'en parlait jamais à personne, mais lui savait la terreur qui l'habitait en permanence de basculer encore dans la folie, et les incursions régulières, bien que de courtes durées , de son autre lui faisaient rien pour le détendre.

"- Pourquoi tu nous as demandé de venir chez toi ?" Marmonna Shaka, avant de couper avec ses dents le fils qu'il utilisait pour recoudre l'accroc de sa tunique.

"- Parce que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide."

Quatre regards lourds et suspicieux le fixèrent immédiatement.

"- Ne me regardez pas comme ca !! On dirait que je suis un monstre !"

"- Pas un monstre, juste un sociopathe." Rappela Saga.

"- Tu l'aimais, bien le sociopathe, quand il gardait le chemin du temple du pope. Et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs…." Siffla Aphrodite.

Saga grommela un peu mais finit par la boucler. Aphrodite avait raison et il passait ses nerfs sur lui.

"- Désolé."

Le Poisson accepta gracieusement les excuses, avant de retourner à ce qui l'intéressait.

"- Bien… Nous étions donc là pour parler de Camus et Milo…

"- Ha bon ???" S'inquiéta Shaka

"- Ha oui…" Confirma Aphro

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait encore ?" Soupira Saga.

"- Rien, c'est bien là le problème."

"- Comment ca, rien ?" le pauvre Mû ne comprenait pas ce que voulais dire le Poisson.

"- Je parle de leur relation…Ou plutôt de leur absence de relation, à laquelle il va falloir remédier."

"- Tu n'en a pas assez de jouer les marieuses ?" Le blâma gentiment Shaka, amusé.

"- Ca m'amuse, et ca ne fait de mal à personne." Remarqua Aphrodite avec un immense sourire innocent.

"- Pour l'instant…" Susurra Saga

"- Tu as fini de jouer les rabats-joie ?" Protesta un peu le Poisson en jetant un regard glacé au Gémeau.

Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à Saga, mais depuis le matin, il était insupportable.

Une lueur rouge traversa les yeux de l'ainé des jumeaux.

Un peu inquiets, Mû et Kannon eurent le même reflexe de prendre les mains de leur ainé dans les leurs.

"- Je crois qu'on va rentrer." Murmura Kannon, vraiment inquiet.

Aphrodite n'insista pas. C'était en effet préférable.

"- Je vais avec eux. On ne sait jamais…" Proposa la Vierge, également soucieux.

"- Attendez…"

Aphrodite courut à son jardin. Il fourragea dans les roses un moment avant d'en revenir avec un bouquet de petits boutons d'un rose très pale, à peine entrouverts.

Les quatre autres Ors lui jetèrent un regard suspicieux.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- Ce n'est pas dangereux. C'est juste pour le détendre." Expliqua le Poisson en leur mettant le bouquet sous le nez.

Ils commencèrent à se détendre dès que les fragrances se mirent à embaumer la pièce.

Mû prit le bouquet et remercia le gardien de la dernière maison avec effusion. Aphro les chassa de chez lui en riant, son inquiétude camouflée aussi bien qu'il le pouvait. Si Saga recommençait à perdre la boule…

Les deux couples avaient à peine quitté la maison des Poissons, que DM se faufilait à l'intérieur. Il n'allait pas laisser son Poisson tout seul avec des gens, sans être à portée d'oreilles. On ne savait jamais quand un petit poisson pouvait avoir besoin de l'aide d'un grand crabe.

"- Qu'est ce que tu leur voulais ?"

Aphrodite sursauta. Le vase qu'il tenait lui échappa. Le cancer le rattrapa au vol pour le poser sur un guéridon.

"- Deathy ! Tu vas finir par me faire mourir de peur un jour !"

"- Quand tu auras quatre vingt quinze ans et que tu seras cardiaque peut-être, mais pas avant. Alors, qu'est ce qu'ils fichaient là ?"

"- Je voulais leur demander de l'aide pour Camus et Milo, mais Saga est encore un peu instable. Ils ont préféré le ramener à son Temple."

Le Cancer eut un petit reniflement peut commisératif.

"- Ca leur fait les pieds."

"- DM…"

L'italien haussa les épaules. Il en voulait un peu à ses collègues. Sa cuisse lui faisait encore mal de la morsure reçue dans l'après-midi et surtout, il ne savait pas QUI l'avait mordu, même s'il avait de forts soupçons contre une bête à longues cornes.

Aphrodite se fit un plaisir de le faire asseoir sur le canapé pour le masser gentiment.

Très vite le Cancer ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse.

"- Que ca ne devienne pas une habitude, petit poisson. Je ne vais pas passer mon temps à me faire manger pour que tu puisse me masser..."

"- On pourrait croire que tu condescends à te laisser faire quand tu dis cela, DM…" Ronronna doucement Aphrodite.

Le Cancer eut un sourire en coin.

"- On pourrait…."

Il se laissa faire encore un peu avant d'attirer le Poisson dans ses bras.

"- Alors tu vas devoir travailler seul à mettre Milo et Camus sur le bon chemin ?"

Etroitement serré contre le torse musclé de son camarade, Aphrodite posa sa joue sur son épaule.

"- Mmm….Mais je suis sûr que tu vas m'aider…" Sourit le Poisson.

"- Peut-être… Si tu réponds à une question… Qu'est ce que tu as voulu direà Saga par " Tu l'aimais bien le sociopathe quand il gardait le chemin du temple du pope. Et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs…." Il voulait dire quoi le "pas que ça"?" Murmura le Cancer avec une intensité extrême.

Le Poisson se sentit rosir sous le regard acéré de l'Italien. En effet, cela pouvait prêter à confusion, alors qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi !

Un instant, il caressa l'idée de faire marcher son amant, avant de la chasser. La jalousie de DM pouvait être maladive, proche de la douleur presque. Et jamais il ne ferait de mal à son crabe préféré de façon délibérée.

"- Juste que comme je savais qui il était, et qu'il savait que je savais, il me faisait venir de temps en temps pour discuter avec moi. C'est tout…"

"- C'est tout ?"

"- C'est tout."

"- Promis ?"

"- Promis, mon cher Cancer à la jalousie hyper active."

DM resta silencieux un moment à fixer les yeux bleu azur du nordique.

"- Bon…Si tu le dis, je te crois…"

Content, Aphrodite vola un rapide baiser au gardien de la quatrième maison.

Les yeux clos, Milo poussa un lourd soupir de contentement. La main fraiche de Camus sur sa mâchoire maltraitée lui faisait un bien fou. Il sentait presque l'inflammation se résorber de seconde en seconde sous les délicates attentions du Verseau.

Comment Camus s'était-il tiré de la bagarre générale avec simplement sa tunique froissée, restait un mystère pour le bouillant Scorpion. Lui avait pris plaisir à cette bataille de chiffonniers, contrairement au Français. Enfin…De ce qu'il disait bien sûr… Mais Milo le connaissait assez pour traduire correctement le petit sourire en coin, à peine esquissé, qui avait joué sur les lèvres du Verseau pendant tout le reste de la journée.

Camus finit par retirer sa main du visage de son ami.

"- Voila… Tu n'as même plus de bleu."

"- Merci." Soupira doucement le Scorpion, avant de bondir sur ses pieds pour se rassoir immédiatement, avec une grimace de douleur.

"- Milo ? Ca ne va pas ?" Instantanément inquiet, le Verseau oublia ses bonnes résolutions de se distancier un maximum du Grec.

"- J'ai du me froisser un muscle, c'est rien." Tenta le Scorpion avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire.

"- Milo….."

Le jeune homme baissa automatiquement le nez. Il n'y avait pas que les sourires de Camus qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le ton de sa voix aussi. Et celui là promettait les pires tourments s'il lui mentait encore.

"- J'ai juste mal dans les reins. Quelqu'un m'a donné un coup de pied."

"- Fais voir."

"- Camus….."

"- Fais voir !"

"- Camus…Je ne vais pas…quitter mon fut sous ton nez, quand même."

Le verseau s'empourpra brutalement de gène. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes.

"- Alors va dans la salle de bain, et mets toi une serviette autour des reins ! Mais je veux voir ce que tu as !"

Il n'allait pas laisser son ami souffrir juste parce qu'il était un idiot…Même si Camus ne savait même pas qui était l'idiot, entre eux deux.

Milo baissa le nez, mais obéit.

Juste vêtu d'une serviette, il vint s'allonger sur le lit de son ami.

Un petit frisson parcourut le Verseau lorsqu'il posa une main sur le dos du Scorpion. Le Grec avait toujours la peau tellement chaude !! C'était en partie pour ça que Milo adorait dormir avec Camus, le Verseau lui servait de climatiseur l'été.

"- Tu me dis si je te fais mal." Ordonna Camus en appuyant légèrement sur la peau bronzée avant de recommencer un peu plus bas.

Un lourd frisson secoua l'échine du Scorpion.

"- Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"- N…Non…"

"- Milo…"

"- Tu… Ne m'as pas fait mal…" Murmura Milo, les joues roses.

Concentré sur son travail d'infirmier, Camus haussa les épaules avant de laisser ses mains descendre lentement le long du dos musclé. Il passa ses mains sous le haut de la serviette avant d'appuyer un peu. Un glapissement échappa au Grec.

"- Là, ça fait mal !" Siffla le jeune homme.

Camus repoussa légèrement la serviette pour pouvoir voir la peau dessous.

"- Tu as un bleu énorme…"

"- Ben il fait mal !" protesta le scorpion avec une nouvelle grimace lorsqu'il se redressa un peu.

Camus le fit se rallonger, les joues rouges. Il venait de se rendre compte de l'ambigüité de leur installation, comme du tourment que Milo devait ressentir à avoir ses mains sur ses reins.

"- Je…Je peux peut-être te masser un peu. Comme pour ta mâchoire." Proposa le Verseau, mal à l'aise.

Il ne voulait pas affliger davantage le jeune homme, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le laisser avoir mal ! Et puis, il l'avait déjà massé des dizaines de fois avant…avant….avant de savoir….

Milo hésita un peu. Il aurait bien accepté sans réfléchir. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour avoir les mains de Camus sur lui. Mais il ne voulait pas gêner encore plus son ami. Et surtout, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque de…De le repousser encore plus loin de lui par un geste irréfléchi.

"- Si…Si tu veux bien… J'essayerai de rester sage." Tenta-t-il de sourire, penaud.

Camus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Il était reconnaissant des efforts de Milo. Grandement.

Il donna un oreiller au jeune homme pour qu'il s'installe plus confortablement.

"- Installe-toi bien."

Milo obéit docilement au Verseau.

Camus rafraichit ses mains avec son cosmos avant de les poser sur les reins de son ami.

Un petit gémissement étouffé échappa au Scorpion.

"- Je t'ai fait mal ?"

"- Non…au contraire." Ronronna presque le Grec en se détendant rapidement sous le massage attentif de son ami. "Déesse ce que ca fait du bien !!!"

Camus eut un sourire attendri. Les manières de chaton qui se fait câliner de Milo étaient adorables… A genoux sur le lit, il continua un long moment à masser son ami.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Un petit "Mmmm" de plaisir le fit rosir.

"- Milo…"

Le pauvre Scorpion rouvrit les yeux, penaud.

"- Pardon… C'est juste que…."

Mal à l'aise, Camus secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est rien…Ce n'est pas ta faute je…Je pensais que ca te ferais du bien."

Le Scorpion détourna les yeux avant d'avouer.

"- Ca me fait beaucoup de bien Camus…Et de plus d'une façon. Même si je ne t'en désire que davantage."

Les joues du Verseau prirent une belle couleur rouge.

"- Milo… Nous en avons déjà parlé…"

"- Je sais… Mais je n'y peux rien… Tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher." Insista le Grec, plaidant du regard pour que son ami le croie.

Camus se mordilla les lèvres un instant. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de toucher le Scorpion. Ca ne le dérangeait pas de le garder dans ses bras lorsqu'ils dormaient… Une lueur de compréhension éclaira son cerveau embrumé.

"- Milo… Je n'aime pas…Quand tu…m'agresses…Non attends !" Le coupa Camus avant même que le Scorpion ne puisse répondre, blessé. "Je ne choisis pas le bon mot. Je veux dire… Je n'aime pas quand…tu me dire…"

"- Tu…tu aimerais peut-être si tu m'embrassais et que je ne fais rien…" Proposa timidement Milo.

Camus rougit davantage. Bien plus gêné de comprendre que la proposition de Milo était exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, que de la proposition en elle-même.

"- Peut….Peut-être…"

Milo se redressa un peu pour s'asseoir près du Verseau.  
Camus tressaillit, mais lorsque Milo se contenta de rester près de lui, immobile, il se détendit un peu. La proposition du Scorpion était tentante, vraiment…Surtout si cela pouvait satisfaire son ami.  
Avant de perdre tout courage, le Verseau se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du Scorpion. Immédiatement, il sentit Milo se raidir et enfouir ses doigts dans les draps pour ne pas céder à la tentation de le serrer dans ses bras. Rassuré, le Verseau approfondit un peu le baiser. Les joues écarlates, il n'en pouvait plus de gène de sentir la langue du Grec jouer avec la sienne.

Il mit brusquement fin au baiser.

Un peu haletant, tout aussi rouge que Milo, il osa à peine lever les yeux sur son ami qui le fixait avec un sourire lumineux et apaisé.

"- Merci…" Murmura simplement le Scorpion en caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment au baiser que venait de lui donner Camus.

Tout aussi surpris de son acte, le Verseau n'osait même plus regarder son ami dans les yeux. Il avait si honte !! Milo lui avait dit très clairement qu'il souffrait de ses manières ambigües, et voila qu'il en remettait une couche, et d'une épaisseur en plus ! Il s'en voulait…

"- Pa…Pardon Milo…Je n'avais pas réfléchi…Je ne voulais pas…Te mettre encore plus mal à l'aise… " Souffla le Verseau, désolé, aussi bien de s'être laissé aller à cette intéressante tentative, que d'avoir donné des espoirs supplémentaires qui n'aboutiraient jamais, à son ami.

Milo secoua la tête, son sourire toujours aussi brumeux.

"- Ne t'excuse pas Camus…S'il te plait. Ne t'excuse pas…"

Comment expliquer au Verseau qu'il n'en demandait pas plus et qu'en s'excusant il allait tout gâcher ?

Au début, Shura s'était dit qu'il avait fait une erreur.

Proposer à une momie comme Shion de l'accompagner au stade paraissait un peu risqué. Le Grand Pope n'avait pas l'habitude du monde moderne après tout. Il avait certes vu le monde évoluer pendant deux siècles, mais le voir changer et y participer, ce n'était pas la même chose du tout. Surtout lorsque comme lui, on n'avait pas quitté le Sanctuaire pendant plus d'un siècle.

Alors au début, le Capricorne s'était vraiment dit que c'était une erreur….

Encore plus lorsque Shion avait assommé deux hooligans avinés dans la tribune où ils étaient, avant même le début du match.

Habillé d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt à son grand dégout, Shion avait suivi le Capricorne, un peu scandalisé par cette débauche d'énergie pour un simple match de foot.

Lorsque deux supporters trop enthousiastes avaient commencé à vouloir faire ami-ami avec la "grande poulette aux cheveux vert" qui accompagnait le Chevalier d'Or, l'outrage du Grand Pope avait crû en conséquence, mais il n'avait rien dit. Il avait dignement ignoré les deux fauteurs de troubles et accepté avec un sourire la bière que le Capricorne lui tendait.

Par contre, lorsque les deux outrageux personnages avaient commencés à envahir son espace personnel, notamment en lui collant une main aux fesses, il avait vu rouge.  
Drapé dans toute sa dignité, il avait toisé les deux individus imbibés avant de leur demander froidement de garder leurs mains pour eux.

Un peu choqués, les supporteurs avaient appelé leurs petits camarades à la rescousse pour qu'eux aussi voient le "travelo déguisé". Toujours aussi poliment, Shion avait demandé à Shura de bien vouloir lui traduire l'insulte en langage humain, pour qu'il puisse y répondre de manière adéquate. Le pauvre Pope en était resté un peu choqué. Il avait beau avoir les cheveux long, il ne faisait pas si fille que ça, quand même !!! Et si c'était le cas, il ne voulait pas imaginer comment seraient traités Aphrodite, Mû ou Shaka à sa place.  
Ces hooligans étaient insupportables…

Vexé, il avait balancé une légère chiquenaude aux deux odieux personnages, les sonnant pour le compte.

Depuis, et bien que la seconde mi-temps commence à peine, les deux zozos étaient toujours inconscients sur leurs sièges. Mais au moins, aucun de leurs copains ne semblait désireux de venir se frotter au Pope énervé. Ils ne pouvaient voir le cosmos des Chevaliers, mais avaient assez d'instinct pour sentir que c'était malsain d'embêter encore le type aux cheveux verts, et son copain qui lui au moins ressemblait à un mec.

"- Je crois que tu leur a fait très peur." Souffla Shura pendant que les arbitres délibéraient sur la validité d'une touche.

Shion haussa les épaules. Bon, il devait admettre qu'ils s'était un peu échauffé. Mais le manque d'éducation de ces deux abrutis l'avait mis hors de lui.

"- C'est toujours aussi galvanisé, comme ambiance ?"

Shura eut un sourire ravi.

"- Ho oui ! Et encore, là c'est rien, c'est juste un petit match de L1. Lorsque ce se sont des match pour la coupe d'Europe c'est encore pire !"

Shion frémit.

"- Et bien oublie-moi ces jours là, veux–tu ?" Toute cette excitation n'était décidément pas dans son caractère.

"- Ho, allez ! C'est amusant ?"

"- C'est bruyant, particulièrement épuisant pour les nerfs et bien trop survolté pour moi. Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses."

Le Capricorne passa un bras autour des épaules du Pope en lui tendant une bière.

"- Mais non ! Tu verras on s'y fait !!!"

L'ancien Bélier ne dit rien mais en doutait fortement. Mais bon, puisqu'il était là, autant qu'il profite de la soirée…Déjà qu'il était SUR qu'il n'arriverait pas à enlever le maquillage vert que le Capricorne lui avait collé sur les joues…

Mû allait se moquer de lui, il en était certain. Il pourrait dire ce qu'il voudrait, son ancien élève aurait des munitions jusqu'à la prochaine guerre sainte, il en était persuadé.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Déesse… Mais pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir…

Shura soupira silencieusement. Shion ne profitait absolument pas de la soirée, c'était une évidence. Il devait bien admettre que le stade était déchainé, bien loin du caractère calme de l'ancien Bélier, mais tout de même ! Ca lui faisait de la peine qu'il ne s'amuse pas autant que lui.

Le match s'acheva sur une victoire courte des athéniens, à la grande satisfaction des supporters.

Shion voulu quitter les gradins assez vite, mais Shura le retint.

"- Attend. Il vaut mieux patienter un peu avant d'y aller. Tu vas comprendre." Expliqua le Capricorne en montrant des masses de hooligans éméchés quitter les lieux en braillant et en titubant.

Assez rapidement, des heurs avec la police éclatèrent dans les environs directs du stade.

Lorsque les lumières du stade commencèrent à descendre et que les derniers prudents quittaient enfin les gradins, Shura offrit sa main au Pope.

"- Maintenant on peut y aller…."

Le temps qu'ils atteignent la rue, il ne restait plus que quelques cadavres de bières et quelques papiers gras sur le sol.

La main de Shion toujours glissée dans la sienne, Shura le guida lentement dans les rues de la capitale.

"- Tu as l'air de bien connaître les lieux." S'amusa Shion en suivant son guide avec plaisir

Le jeune Chevalier rosit un peu.

"- J'ai…pas mal découché quand j'étais plus jeune."

"- Je sais, oui…" Sourit le Pope.

Il n'ignorait rien des escapades nocturnes et adolescentes des actuels Chevaliers d'Or. Ayant fait la même chose à leur âge, il n'allait certainement pas leur jeter la pierre…

Rouge de confusion, Shura s'était arrêté au milieu de la rue.

"- Comment ça, tu sais ?"

"- C'est le rôle du Pope de tout savoir…."

"- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ???"

"- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?"

Le Capricorne en resta interdit.

"- Tu…tu es le Pope !"

"- Quel rapport cela a-t-il à voir avec les amusements d'adolescents hormonaux ?"

"- Mais…."

Shion prit pitié du jeune Chevalier.

"- Si vous vous étiez fait pincer, là vous auriez été punis bien sûr. Mais tant que personne ne sait officiellement…. Tous les jeunes font pareil."

"- Oui m'enfin…la loi du Sanctuaire…"

L'ancien Chevalier du Bélier eut un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé. Le Capricorne pouvait être à la fois tellement rigide et si innocent….

"- Le plus important Shura, ce n'est pas que les enfants violent ou non la loi. C'est que lorsqu'ils le font, ils soient conscients qu'ils la violent.

Un peu perturbé, le Capricorne mit un moment en s'en remettre.

"- Mais….Attends…Tu étais MORT quand j'étais ado !!!" S'offusqua brutalement Shura. "Comment tu peux savoir que….enfin…"

Il avait dix ans quand Saga avait tué Shion. Aussi précoces que soient les Chevaliers d'Or, il n'était pas assez grand à l'époque pour sortir s'amuser.

Shion rit gentiment.

"- J'ai été Pope pendant plus de deux cents ans, Shura. Et crois-moi, s'il y a bien quelque chose qui ne changera jamais, ce sont les hormones des adolescents, et leur assurance d'être plus intelligents que tout le monde….

Le pauvre Shura rougit encore un peu. Ca lui faisait bizarre de se faire renvoyer l'âge de Shion et le sien dans la figure ainsi. Même s'il était sûr que ce n'était pas l'intention du Pope…Qui n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main d'ailleurs constata-t-il, content.

"- Je t'offre un verre ?" Proposa le Capricorne en lui montrant un petit bar encore ouvert.

Le Pope alla pour refuser mais le Capricorne le poussa à l'intérieur de l'établissement.

"- Deux jus d'orange." Demanda-t-il avant que l'ancien Bélier n'ait pu le mettre en garde contre l'abus d'alcool dont ils étaient coutumiers

Le Capricorne prit les verres, paya et emporta le tout sur la terrasse. La nuit était belle et chaude, ils pouvaient bien en profiter.

Un peu dépassé, Shion se laissa trainer jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart des autres oiseaux de nuit. Une fois assis épaule contre épaule avec Shura, il prit son verre. Le jus de fruit était délicieusement frais, sucré et acide, bien loin de ceux qu'il avait pu boire dans sa jeunesse.

"- Alors tu n'as pas aimé le match ?" Finit par demander Shura au bout d'un long silence.

"- Ce n'est pas le match que je n'ai pas aimé. Ce sont les malotrus qui le regardait avec nous."

Le capricorne eut un petit rire amusé. Shion était un touchant mélange de sagesse, de respectabilité et d'un rien d'extravagance parfaitement contrôlé qui le charmait chaque jour d'avantage.

"- Il faudrait penser à remettre ca…"

"- Shura…."

"- Mais en invitant tout le monde. Je suis sur que ce serait drôle de voir ces "malotrus" chercher à faire du plat à Shaka, Mu ou Aphrodite."

Shion ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer doucement. Il y avait pensé lui aussi.

"- Ce serait probablement cocasse à voir, mais peu charitable pour tes camarades." Shura se permit un sourire de sale gosse. "On dirait Milo, quand tu souris comme ca." Continua encore Shion.

Les paroles d'Aphrodite continuaient à le torturer mais….Ce n'était pas lui qui cherchait la compagnie du Capricorne. C'était Shura qui venait le chercher et….il étudia un long moment son camarade de beuverie. Cherchait-il à se rapprocher de lui ou ne se rendait-il pas compte de la possible ambigüité de ses manières ? En même temps, si Aphrodite ne lui avait pas mis le nez dedans, il aurait continué à paisiblement l'ignorer.

"- Tu as l'air pensif."

Le Pope se secoua.

"- Désolé, je réfléchissais…"

"- C'est justement pour que tu arrêtes ca que je t'ai invité à sortir ce soir." Soupira le Capricorne

Shion jeta un coup d'œil étonné au Capricorne.

"- Comment ca ?"

Shura rosit un peu.

"- Tu travailles trop."

"- J'ai un Sanctuaire à reconstruire."

"- On est quatorze pour ça. Au moins. Tu n'as pas à prendre tout sur tes épaules."

"- Saga m'aide !"

"- Et pour l'instant, il convole. Aussi bien avec Mu qu'avec son petit frère retrouvé."

Shion resta silencieux un moment, le nez dans son verre. Les paroles de Shura touchaient un point sensible.

Shion se sentait tout simplement inutile…Il avait survécu à son utilité pour Athéna depuis bien des années et se sentait…déplacé…superflu… Travailler jusqu'à épuisement était le seul moyen qu'il lui restait pour avoir l'impression d'être un peu plus qu'un simple papi inutile.

Le Capricorne hésita.

Le Pope semblait particulièrement triste soudain.

Un peu incertain, le Capricorne posa un bras autour des épaules de son ainé qui se laissa attirer contre lui.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura Shura, mal à l'aise.

Shion secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas lui d'être désolé. Il aurait dû trouver le courage de prendre sa retraite, mais n'y arrivait pas. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait à nouveau un corps de jeune homme. Lorsque Saga l'avait tué, il était vieux et fatigué…A présent, s'il restait fatigué ce n'était plus à cause de la trahison d'un corps usé par les ans, juste la solitude…

Encore une fois, les paroles d'Aphrodite résonnèrent à l'esprit du Pope. Shura était si jeune… Tout juste un gamin…

Le bras sur ses épaules se fit plus lourd.

"- Finit ton verre, on va rentrer…" Murmura le Capricorne, navré d'avoir gâché l'ambiance.

Shion avala le fond de son verre avant de suivre son cadet, toujours étroitement serré contre lui.

Un peu inquiet de voir le Grand Pope aussi peu réactif, le Capricorne hésitait sur la conduite à tenir. Ils allaient rentrer au Sanctuaire, mais ensuite…Il pouvait laisser Shion au Palais, tout seul…Mais l'idée ne lui plaisait pas. Il pouvait aller chercher Mû également. Le chevalier du Bélier connaissait son ancien maitre mieux que quiconque, et l'affection évidente entre les deux hommes suffirait sans doute à sortir le Pope de sa déprime. Mais ca ne plaisait pas plus à Shura. Il pouvait également l'inviter à passer la nuit chez lui, histoire qu'il ne reste pas seul avec ses idées noires. Au moins, comme ça, il serait sûr qu'il serait entre de bonnes mains, et que si quelque chose n'allait pas, il pourrait essayer de l'aider… Oui…C'était le mieux, se décida le Capricorne en guidant le Pope jusqu'à sa Maison dès qu'ils eurent mis le pied au Sanctuaire.

Le Pope se laissa faire un moment, avant de sortir de sa réserve en arrivant devant le Temple du Capricorne.

"- Je vais te laisser Shura… il commence à se faire tard."

Il chercha à se dégager du bras en travers de ses épaules, mais le jeune chevalier le retint.

"- Je ne vais pas te laisser seul à déprimer dans ton coin." Contra Shura.

"- Shura…Tout va bien, tu n'as pas a t'encombrer une fois de plus de ma personne chez toi"

Un peu heurté par la résistance du Pope, le Capricorne le poussa à l'intérieur de ses appartements.

"- Tu ne m'encombres pas. C'est avec plaisir que je t'accueille chez moi. Je pensais que tu le savais !" Le ton était quelque peu blessé.

Shion rendit les armes. Il devait admettre qu'il appréciait de passer la soirée avec le Capricorne, ou la nuit dans son lit….Même s'ils n'avaient partagé un matelas qu'une seule fois, Shion avait mieux dormi cette nuit -là, que depuis des années.

"- Merci pour…"

"- Et arrête de me remercier ! Tu me donnes l'impression que je suis obligé…"

Shion se tut.

Il ne comprenait pas l'agacement manifeste de son cadet, mais il ETAIT son obligé. Au moins pour ce soir….

Et sa dette n'allait pas s'alléger, pensa le Pope lorsque le Capricorne le poussa dans sa chambre, avant de lui tendre le même bas de pyjama qu'il avait porté quelques temps plus tôt.

Mû observait Saga dormir contre lui.

Le Bélier se réveillait généralement avant le Gémeau, ce qui lui laissait du temps pour le regarder dormir. Le Grec faisait plus jeune que son frère cadet dans son sommeil. Il y avait un reste d'innocence sur son visage fin, que Kannon avait perdu depuis longtemps.  
C'était paradoxal.  
Comme nombre de choses qui concernaient les jumeaux.

Gentiment, les joues un peu roses comme toujours lorsqu'il se laisser aller à de petites fantaisies personnelles, Mû posa une main sur la hanche de l'autre Chevalier d'Or.

Un petit soupir échappa à Saga qui se détendit un peu dans son sommeil. Il dormait toujours sur le flanc, un bras replié sous la tête malgré les oreillers et le traversin.

Lentement, pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur, Mû laissa sa main descendre sur la peau fraiche du Gémeau.

Les joues rouges à présent, Mû se mordilla un peu la lèvre. Il avait beau adorer jouer avec Saga, il en restait encore tout désarçonné. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sur une fesse bien ronde et musclée, il dut faire un effort pour ne pas retirer sa main de confusion.

Saga murmura quelques chose d'indistinct dans son sommeil avant de se recroqueviller un peu plus contre Mû. Le jeune Bélier rougit en peu plus lorsque sa virilité très réveillée, effleura celle guère plus endormie de son amant.

Vraiment gêné à présent mais incapable de s'en empêcher, le jeune Tibétain laissa sa main descendre sur la fesse ferme, puis continuer son chemin sur la cuisse de Saga avant de revenir vers un genou. Le Gémeau s'étalait un peu plus dans le matelas sous la caresse sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.  
Ca n'en finissait pas de fasciner Mû. Une fois ses premières timidités vaincues, il avait petit à petit eut le courage d'explorer l'anatomie de son partenaire pour la trouver particulièrement sensible aux caresses. Il ne fallait pas grand-chose au Bélier pour arracher des petits gémissements ou de doux geignements au Gémeau. Et qu'il soit aussi sensible éveillé qu'en plein sommeil était une nouvelle découverte fascinante.

"- Et après, c'est moi qu'on traite de vilain pervers." Ronronna Saga, les yeux brillants de sommeil.

Mû rougit plus encore, confus d'avoir réveillé son ainé;

"- Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as la peau si douce… et ce n'est pas ma faute non plus si j'aime les petits bruits que tu fais." Lâcha sans réfléchir le jeune Tibétain avant de passer un far plus soutenu encore. "Holala…" Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça !"

Un petit rire échappa au Gémeau.

"- Et bien… j'ai décidément une très mauvaise influence sur toi…"

Gêné au-delà des mots, Mû se contenta d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

"- Cesse de te moquer !!" Plaida-t-il, peiné.

Saga fit un effort pour se redresser et prendre le jeune Or dans ses bras.

"- Comme si je pouvais…."

Il déposa un petit baiser sur la tempe du Bélier qui se débattit un peu, encore un peu embarrassé. Il finit quand même par s'abandonner aux bras musclés du gardien de la troisième maison.

"- Mû…."

Le jeune homme cessa de déposer de petits baisers dans le cou de Saga.

"- Mmm ?"

"- Tu crois que je pourrais t'abandonner dans la journée ?"

"- Qu'est ce que tu manigances ?"

Un peu vexé, le Chevalier des Gémeaux le foudroya du regard.

"- Je te connais…"

"- Je voudrais passer voir Aphrodite."

Le Bélier haussa un sourcil. Le pauvre Poisson devait en avoir assez de jouer les conseillers matrimoniaux et les sexologues, sans compter qu'il se sentait un peu outré que son amant ait encore quelque chose à lui demander.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Il m'a fait une promesse il y a quelques temps. J'aimerais assez qu'il la tienne."

"- Ho…"

Saga fixa son petit Bélier qui s'était raidi dans ses bras. Il l'observa un moment avant de glousser.

"- Ne me dit pas que tu es jaloux !"

"- Je ne dis rien…"

L'ainé des deux Ors lui vola un petit baiser.

"- Tu es adorable, petit mouton…"

Mu renifla, outré.

Kannon s'était réveillé, comme toujours, exactement en même temps que son jumeau.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour être synchronisés.

Il s'étira dans le lit avec un petit soupir content avant de reprendre Shaka dans ses bras.

Comme très souvent le matin, il était couvert de griffures et d'écorchures, principalement sur les hanches et le dos. La Vierge était souvent particulièrement déchainée au lit…Par contre au matin, Shaka pouvait passer des heures à simplement lui caresser la hanche du bout des doigts et déposer de petits baisers sur son torse.

Ca n'en finissait pas d'étonner le cadet des gémeaux. Mais il aimait ça. Il aimait même beaucoup ça…

"- Tu rêves ?"

Le Gémeau baissa le nez sur son amant bouiné contre lui.

"- Je pensais à toi."

"- Ho ? Je ne te suffis pas, à être dans tes bras ?" Minauda un peu la Vierge, content.

"- Je me disais juste que j'allais finir avec des cicatrices. Tu devrais te limer un peu les ongles."

Shaka jeta un œil à ses ongles parfaitement manucuré et pointus en faisant la moue.

"- Je les aime comme ça."

"- Mes hanches et mon dos beaucoup moins."

Un sourire taquin apparus sur les lèvres de l'indou.

"- Vraiment ??? Pourtant tu cries si fort lorsque je te griffe…Et pas de douleur…."

Kannon rosit un peu. Oui, bon, il aimait bien lorsque Shaka se montrait vigoureux…Et Shaka aimait aussi lorsque lui-même se montrait un peu violent…Mais lui n'avait pas des ongles de trois centimètres aigus comme des griffes !

"- Shaka….."

L'indou eut un petit rire satisfait.

Il adorait gêner le cadet des Gémeaux.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il laissa ses longs doigts fins glisser sur le torse de Kannon. Il aimait les frémissements qu'il tirait du Gémeau. Il aimait la chaleur qui s'emparait de ses muscles, la légère rougeur qui colorait ses traits, son souffle qui s'accélérait tout doucement… Kannon s'offrait de plus en plus facilement à lui, et lui-même prenait de plus en plus plaisir à se donner au Gémeau.

Un sourire vague affleura ses lèvres.

Mû avait raison. Kannon le réchauffait mieux que n'importe qui avant lui. Et pas que physiquement….

Aphrodite essuya son front sur la manche de sa tunique.

Le soleil était à peine levé, mais la journée promettait d'être étonnamment chaude pour la saison. Il espérait une journée belle mais sans trop de soleil, et le voilà qui subissait un été indien de la pire chaleur.

Et bien sûr, comme par un fait exprès, il avait prévu de s'occuper de ses plus jeunes rosiers ce jour-là.

Aussi, cassé en deux à genoux dans la terre meuble, il s'écorchait les doigts sur les épines vert tendre des jeunes pousses.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais il adorait ses roses.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé avec son maitre, près de seize ans plus tôt, il avait d'abord haï les délicates fleurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait patauger dans la gadoue, transporter des tombereaux d'engrais puant, ou enterrer des cadavres de carpes au pied des salades griffues dont le pollen le faisait éternuer à chaque coup de vent qui agitait un peu les fleurs.

Pendant des mois, il avait trouvé ca répugnant.

Lui qui vivait pour la beauté ne supportait pas de se retrouver plus couverts de crasse qu'un gamin des rues. Il n'avait que trop connu ça avant que son maitre ne le récupère au coin d'un immeuble pendant qu'il faisait la manche.

A présent, il les adorait. Il les trouvait parfaites, à la fois belle et mortelle, capable d'enchanter les sens aussi bien que de déchirer les chairs…

Un petit sourire lui échappa.

C'étaient elles qui avaient attiré à lui Shaka la…première fois. L'adolescent avait à peine quinze ans.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, même aussi longtemps après, il était encore choqué par l'assurance que le jeune Chevalier de la Vierge avait montré ce jour là.

Il s'était jeté à sa tête, demandant, exigeant même de lui qu'il le débarrasse de cette virginité stupide qui l'encombrait aussi bien que le nom de son armure.

Le Poisson en avait été un peu choqué, charmé aussi, et surtout, très flatté.

Il secoua la tête.

Ces souvenirs étaient à la fois agréables et nostalgiques. Il avait cru aimer la Vierge, à l'époque. Il avait aussi cru que Shaka l'aimait.  
Le retour à la réalité aurait pu être douloureux et il l'avait été, mais plus pour le gardien de la sixième maison que pour lui.

Lui avait eu DeathMask à ce moment-là… Et tout s'était terminé tranquillement entre la Vierge et le Poisson.

Il n'y avait même pas eu de cris ou de pleurs. Juste un "au revoir" d'un côté et un "A plus tard" de l'autre….

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de la taille du douzième chevalier pendant qu'un torse musclé se collait à son dos.

"- A quoi tu penses ?" Ronronna son agresseur, à genoux derrière lui.

"- DEATHY !!!" Protesta Aphrodite alors qu'il avait failli sortir de sa propre peau.

Agacé, il se retourna à moitié pour donner un claque sur le sommet du crâne du Cancer.

"- Ne me frappe pas, petit poisson."

"- Tu m'as fait peur !"

"- J'aime faire peur."

"- Mais pas à moi !" Répliqua Aphrodite, scandalisé.

Le Cancer déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque de son compagnon, comme offrande de paix. Aphrodite se calma immédiatement avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de son amant.

"- Alors, à quoi pensais-tu ?"

"- A part que tu es un horrible moqueur ?"

"- 'Dite…"

"- A part que tu es un amant merveilleux qui me fait crier toute les nuits de plaisir ?"

Le Cancer s'empourpra violement.

"- Aphrodite !"

Le Chevalier de la douzième maison ne put retenir un sourire satisfait. Il adorait voir son implacable Cancer rougir comme une collégienne.

"- Tu as encore plus de charme quand tu rougis…"

"- Mais c'est fini, oui ?"

Aphrodite se retourna dans les bras de son amant, pour venir l'embrasser avec passion. DM répondit au baiser enflammé avec une ferveur égale. Il adorait lorsque son petit amant se montrait aussi affamé. Un petit soupir de plaisir, lorsque le poisson lui mordilla la gorge avant de descendre un peu sur son torse pour faire sauter les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Il protesta un peu lorsque les lèvres de son cadet glissèrent lentement de plus en plus bas à mesure que sa chemise le protégeait de moins en moins de ses assauts.

"- Dite ! Pas ici !" Plaida le Cancer.

La protestation du quatrième Chevalier mourut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'une main aux doigts déliés ouvrait sa ceinture pour se glisser à l'intérieur de son pantalon. Depuis qu'Aphrodite lui avait fait remarquer que les jeans lui allaient bien mieux que les traditionnels pantalons d'entrainement en lin, il ne portait plus que ça, sauf lorsqu'il portait son armure.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa. Le poisson savait divinement le satisfaire.

"- 'Dite…" Parvint-il à geindre doucement, les reins agités de spasmes en rythme avec les caresses manuelles de son cadet.

Le chevalier à la rose le fit taire d'un long baiser.

"- Shhhh….."

"- On va nous voir…."

Aphrodite eut une petite moue.

Il aurait bien poussé DM sur le sol, puis l'aurait rendu fou de désir avant de s'offrir à lui, mais la terre meuble qui couvrait le sol n'invitait pas à vraiment à se rouler dedans, sans compter que son amant avait raison. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres de son Temple et n'importe qui aurait pu les voir simplement en passant la tête sur le coté de la Maison.

Un peu émoustillé par l'idée que quelqu'un puisse les voir, il se colla plus étroitement à son amant sans jamais cesser ses caresses manuelles. Très vite, DM enfouit son visage dans l'opulente chevelure azur de son amant pour étouffer ses gémissements. Il ne cherchait même plus à faire revenir un brin de sérieux dans le petit crâne de son poisson préféré. Ce qu'il lui faisait était trop bon pour qu'il pense encore, même si l'idée d'être vu le confondait de gène.

Aphrodite lui mordilla gentiment la nuque. DM donnait doucement des reins contre lui, avide de s'assouvir à présent.

Le chevalier des Poissons donna un petit coup de langue sur la peau olivâtre et épicée.

Il avait envie de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il l'aimait, qu'il était magnifique ainsi, serré contre lui, les joues rosies par le désir et la gêne, les reins brulants du besoin de s'assouvir…

Le Cancer se raidit soudain, souillant la main de son amant de son plaisir.

Le douzième Or l'embrassa encore dans le cou, content de le sentir s'appuyer davantage contre lui.

Il lui laisserait une minute ou deux pour se remettre, avant de l'entrainer dans un petit coin très sympathique à quelques secondes de marche de son temple.  
Là, personne ne les verrait…ni ne les entendrait…

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Cancer pour venir mignoter à son tour la gorge de son amant.

Il était temps de faire un peu de marche.

"- Et si tu venais avec moi, mon petit crabe…."

DM ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Malgré l'engourdissement qui lui rongeait les membres, il suivit son petit poisson, déjà affamé de lui.

Il avait toujours faim de son petit poisson….

Milo avait quitté son lit très tôt.

Habituellement, il restait aussi longtemps que possible sous la couette. Il aimait particulièrement ces quelques minutes avant que Camus ne se réveille. Camus endormi contre lui, ou lui-même bouiné contre le Verseau, il pouvait se laisser aller à prétendre qu'ils étaient un couple, et qu'il se réveillait près de son amant avant une nouvelle journée qu'ils partageraient côte à côte, à la fois compagnons, amants, collègues et amis…

Il aimait ces quelques minutes rien qu'à lui, où il se prenait à se mentir à lui-même.

Mais cette nuit-là, il n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Depuis que Camus l'avait embrassé, presque une semaine plus tôt, quelque chose s'était cassé chez le Scorpion.

Résigné à présent, il n'espérait même plus que le Verseau puisse l'aimer. Déjà, qu'il accepte de rester son ami lui semblait de plus en plus hallucinant.

Un lourd soupir échappa au jeune homme. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne dormait plus seul dans sa chambre, que les murs lui semblaient étrangers. Cela faisait des années qu'il dormait soit chez Camus, soit dans les bras du Verseau, sans même se rendre compte qu'il était dans son temple.

La veille au soir, peu après que Camus se soit endormi, il avait quitté le onzième temple pour regagner le sien. L'idée de passer une nuit de plus avec le Français dans ses bras avait suffit à le faire fondre en larmes, aussi avait-il passé toute la nuit devant son temple, assis sur les marches de marbre blanc, une couverture sur les épaules. A présent que le soleil était levé, le Scorpion n'avait même plus la force de bouger de bouger, trop endolori de froid malgré le chaud soleil qui s'annonçait, pour se réfugier dans les profondeurs de son temple.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa avant qu'il ne se recroqueville un peu plus sur le marbre glacé.

S'il avait eut un apprenti prêt à prendre sa place, il se serait laissé tomber sur sa propre piqure…

"- Milo ?"

Le jeune homme ne releva même pas la tête lorsque la voix inquiète d'Aioros lui parvint.

"- Milo, ca va ?"

Le jeune Chevalier releva lentement le nez, sans s'émouvoir du hoquet qui échappa à son ainé lorsqu'il vit les cernes noirs sous ses yeux brillants de fatigue.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le Scorpion se recroquevilla encore un peu plus par terre.

Le Sagittaire s'agenouilla près de lui.

"- Milo, depuis quand es-tu là, dans le froid ? Il ne faut pas rester là voyons."

"- C'est pas grave."

"- Comment ca, c'est pas grave ? Tu va tomber malade si ce n'est pas déjà fait."

"- Mais j'aime le froid, moi." Murmura le jeune homme, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

"- Milo."

"- Mais lui il m'aime pas…."

Le pauvre Aioros se passa une main dans les cheveux. Si physiquement, il était revenu à la vie à 27 ans, émotionnellement il n'était guère plus vieux que ce qu'il avait été lors de sa mort, et ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour aider le jeune Or. Aussi préféra-t-il s'en remettre à quelqu'un qu'il savait capable dans ces matières.

Il força le Scorpion à se lever, le porta à moitié jusqu'à ses appartements, le mit sur le canapé, fatigué et sous une épaisse couverture, lui prépara un thé brulant, puis lui recommanda de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il allait chercher de l'aide.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour rejoindre la maison des Poissons, mais bien plus de temps pour en trouver le locataire. Lorsqu'il eut constaté que la Maison était vide, il explora les alentours.

Un peu rose et gêné de déranger le couple, il resta assez loin d'eux, pudiquement à moitié caché derrière un rocher avant de simplement faire bruler son cosmos.  
Ce fut suffisant pour faire sortir les deux amants de leur stupeur post-orgasmique.

Mécontent d'être dérangé et encore plus gêné, DM se rhabilla aussi vite que possible avant de faire la même chose pour son poisson. Aphrodite pouvait se montrer particulièrement peu pudique lorsqu'il était agacé.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Aioros ?" Lâcha sèchement le Poisson.

Les joues roses, le Sagittaire s'excusa platement avant d'en venir ce qui l'intéressait.

"- J'aurais besoin de ton aide. J'ai trouvé Milo quasiment catatonique devant son temple. Je ne sais pas quoi faire…"

Inquiet, Aphrodite déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de DM.

"- Je reviens vite Deathy…"

Le Cancer soupira, résigné.

"- Ouai, va donc t'occuper de la bestiole à aiguillon…"

"- DM…."

Le Cancer haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était jaloux et…

"- Ho et puis flute ! Je viens avec toi."

Surpris, Aphrodite accepta avec plaisir.

La patience du Sagittaire arriva à échéance.

"- S'il vous plait, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangés, mais je m'inquiète pour le petit."

Milo soupira encore.

Depuis qu'Aioros l'avait laissé dans ses appartements, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.  
La tasse de thé refroidissait lentement, sans qu'il ne se soit soucié des brulures que la céramique brûlante avait fait dans ses paumes.

Il était malheureux….

"- Milo ?...Milo ???"

Deux doigts se glissèrent sous son menton pour lui faire relever le nez.

"- Aphro…dite ?"

"- Tu as de la fièvre…" Constata le Poisson en remarquant les plaques rouges sur ses joues et ses yeux brillants. "Tu n'aurais jamais du rester dehors comme ca." Le Sagittaire lui avait expliqué comment il avait trouvé le jeune homme.

"- J'aime le froid…" Murmura doucement Milo, presque content.

DM serra les dents. Il n'était pas particulièrement sensible, mais la résignation triste de l'exubérant Scorpion lui faisait mal au cœur.

Aphrodite posa une main sur le front du jeune Grec.

"- Il est brulant….DM, tu peux aller chercher Camus ?"

"- QUOI ? Alors que c'est sa faute ?"

"- Justement. Il faut le rafraichir. Il n'est vraiment pas bien."

Grognant et pestant, le Cancer laissa le Sagittaire et le Poisson déshabiller le Scorpion pour le mettre au lit, pendant qu'il montait quatre à quatre les marches qui le séparaient de la maison du Verseau. Le français n'aurait pas intérêt à se montrer réfractaire….

"- Camus ?! Sort de ton trou !" Gueula-t-il dès qu'il eut passé la porte des appartements du jeune homme.

Enterré sous un drap fin, Camus grogna.

Il avait tellement mal dormi tout seul ! Il n'avait pas trop compris pourquoi Milo s'était glissé hors de leur chambre au milieu de la nuit, mais n'avait pas insisté. Le Scorpion était étrange ces derniers temps et surtout, il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Il se doutait bien que le malaise de son ami était sa faute. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Agacé de ne pas voir le Verseau sortir de sa chambre, DM entra dans la pièce. Sans douceur aucune, il attrapa le drap qui couvrait son cadet et l'arracha du lit.

"- Debout, glaçon à pattes ! Sort toi de ce plumard et vite !" Gronda-t-il méchamment.

Réveillé en sursaut, Camus sauta du lit, prêt à se battre.

"-D…DeathMask ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le Cancer attrapa le pantalon et la tunique d'entrainement parfaitement pliés sur une chaise, pour les jeter à la tête de son cadet.

"- Dépêche toi de t'habiller, on t'attend."

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Magne toi je te dis !" Coupa sèchement le Cancer.

Un peu surprit, Camus quitta sa chambre pour la salle de bain.

Dès qu'il en émergea, DM l'attrapa par le poignet pour le trainer derrière lui.

"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ?"

"- Chez Milo" Cracha encore le Cancer.

Immédiatement, Camus s'inquiéta.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Il n'est pas bien ?"

DM serra les dents. S'il l'ouvrait, il allait réduire le Verseau à l'état de pulpe sanglante et ca ne ferait de bien à personne.

Très vite, ils traversèrent la maison du Scorpion.

"- Tu as fait vite !" Approuva Aphrodite, en voyant les deux hommes entrer dans les appartements du Temple.

"- Où est Milo ?"

"- Tiens, ca t'intéresse maintenant ?" Claqua Aphrodite avant de réussir à se retenir.

Camus serra les dents.

"- Où est Milo ?"

"- Dans sa chambre, il a de la fièvre."

Le Verseau se détendit immédiatement. Il avait cru à quelque chose de grave.

Plantant les trois autres Ors dans la cuisine où Aphrodite faisait chauffer de l'eau pour un thé, il entra dans la chambre de son ami.

Son calme retrouvé fondit dès qu'il vit le jeune Grec.

Il alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de lui caresser la joue du bout des doigts pour la trouver brulante.

"- Milo ?"

Seul un petit gémissement lui répondit.  
Sans perdre de temps, il déploya un peu son cosmos avant de poser ses mains à présent glacées sur le front et la nuque de son ami.

Le Scorpion chercha à fuir le froid une seconde, avant de s'y abandonner avec soulagement.

Camus se rapprocha un peu plus du jeune homme, jusqu'à l'avoir installé dans son giron.

Il glissa ses mains sous le haut de son pyjama pour le rafraichir. Le Scorpion geignit doucement. Les mains de Camus étaient glacées et sa fièvre le brulait tellement…

"- Ca…mus…"

"- Shhh… Calme-toi, Milo…"

Le Verseau était un peu en colère contre son ami. Qu'avait-il encore fait, pour trouver le moyen de tomber malade par ce temps ? Bon, il ne faisait pas quarante à l'ombre, mais il ne faisait pas un froid polaire !

Le Scorpion se débattit un peu dans les bras de son ami.

"- Camus…"

"- Je t'ai dit de te calmer." Murmura encore le Français en continuant à le rafraichir pour faire baisser sa fièvre sous le seuil dangereux.

Aphrodite apporta le thé brûlant.

"- Fais lui boire ca." Le ton était sec.

Camus haussa un sourcil, surpris. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à lui aboyer dessus, ce matin ?

Il prit la tasse, la porta à ses lèvres pour vérifier que le liquide était chaud mais pas assez pour bruler Milo, puis la fit boire au Scorpion lentement, à petites gorgées.

Le jeune Grec se détendit un peu lorsque sa gorge, apaisée par le miel, cessa de le brûler.

Une fois la tasse vide, Camus la rendit à Aphrodite, sans se soucier de son regard mauvais. Il continua à caresser le torse et le dos de son ami de ses mains glacées jusqu'à ce que les tremblements de fièvre de Milo s'estompent, puis s'arrêtent.

Le Scorpion releva le nez, la fatigue évidente sur ses traits.

"- Camus…"

"- Comment as-tu fais ton compte ?"

Le jeune Grec baissa le nez, désolé et malheureux. Camus n'avait pas retiré ses mains de sous sa chemise, le rendant à moitié fou de désespoir.

"- Je suis resté dehors cette nuit…"

"- Imbécile." Le gronda doucement le Verseau. "Je n'ai pas pu dormir de la nuit à cause de toi. J'étais inquiet que tu sois parti en douce."

Milo fixa son ami avec tristesse.

Camus posa une main sur sa joue et l'attira contre lui jusqu'à ce que la tête du Scorpion repose sur son torse

"- Tu as l'air épuisé, Milo. Dors un peu, nous discuterons après. Tu es malade. Il faut que tu te repose…."

Le pauvre Scorpion se recroquevilla sous la couverture.

"- Tu restes avec moi, mon Camus ?"

"- Je ne bouge pas." Promit le Verseau, en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

Un long soupir échappa au jeune Chevalier, avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à descendre sur lui. Il se sentait tellement bien dans les bras de son Camus…

A la fois rassuré et inquiet de voir son ami aussi fragile, Camus continua à lui caresser le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr qu'il dorme.

Aphrodite attendit encore un peu avant de prendre la parole.

"- Tu devrais arrêter ça, Camus." Siffla le Poisson, en colère.

"- Arrêter quoi ?"

"- Tu lui fais du mal !"

"- Je ne pourrais jamais lui faire de mal !" Protesta le Verseau en serrant machinalement le Scorpion contre lui.

Milo soupira de contentement dans son sommeil.

Aphrodite s'adoucit un peu, contrairement à DM qui observait la scène avec le Sagittaire depuis la porte de la chambre.

"- Tu es vraiment un con, Camus !" Siffla le Cancer. "Tu crois que c'est à cause de qui que Milo à passé la nuit tout seul dehors, malheureux à pleurer !"

"- DeathMask !" Gronda Aphrodite. Ce n'était pas comme ca qu'il arriverait à faire comprendre les sentiments du Scorpion au Verseau.

"- Non, ca suffit Aphro ! J'en ai marre de voir le gamin dépérir comme tes rosiers en hiver ! Camus est en train de lui tuer la santé ! Qu'il se décide. Soit il ne veut pas de lui et il le lui dit une bonne fois pour toute, soit il couche avec mais qu'il fasse quelque chose, merde !" S'emporta DM en se retenant sans savoir comment de balancer un direct du gauche au Verseau.

Camus s'empourpra brutalement. A la fois en colère et profondément mal a l'aise, il foudroya du regard le Cancer qui le toisa avec hauteur.

S'il n'avait pas eu Milo à moitié couché sur lui….

Aphrodite balança une petite tape à son compagnon.

"- Ca suffit, carapace stupide ! Va donc m'attendre dans le salon !"

Le Cancer sortit en grommelant. Il attrapa Aioros par le bras au passage pour le tirer à l'extérieur de la pièce avec lui.

Aphrodite attendit que les deux Ors soient sortis, avant de tirer une chaise près du lit et de s'asseoir dessus.

"- Milo t'avais déjà parlé de ses sentiments pour toi, n'est-ce-pas ?"

Si DM avait mis les pieds dans le plat, Aphrodite en connaissait un qui allait manger de la paille bouillie pendant un moment.

Le Verseau hocha la tête. Machinalement, il se mit à caresser le front encore chaud du Scorpion.

"- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?" Continua Aphrodite. "Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure, que tu l'aimes aussi…"

Camus s'empourpra brutalement avant de dénoncer les paroles du Poisson. Aphrodite le laissa s'enterrer tout seul un moment, avant de continuer.

"- Mais bien sûr. C'est bien parce que tu ne l'aimes pas et qu'en plus tu ne supportes pas qu'un homme te touche, que tu dors toutes les nuits avec lui, que pour une fois qu'il t'a laissé seul, tu n'as pas réussi à dormir, que tu le tiens dans tes bras, que dès qu'il lui arrive quelque chose tu es plus inquiet qu'une mère poule… Je dois continuer ?"

"- Milo est mon ami, c'est tout !"

"- Bon, alors la prochaine fois qu'Aldé aura un rhume, tu iras passer quelques heures dans son pieu ?" Cingla Aphrodite, renversé par l'aveuglement du Verseau.

"- C'est juste mon meilleur ami…" Retenta Camus.

"- Camus…."

Le Verseau baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas voir ce dans quoi Aphrodite lui mettait le nez. Il refusait d'admettre qu'il puisse aimer Milo autrement que comme son meilleur ami.

"- Je pourrai pas…Lui donner ce qu'il veut…" Finit par murmurer le Français, mal à l'aise et vaincu. Il s'en voulait tellement de rendre malheureux Milo.

Aphrodite soupira. C'était juste ça qui le bloquait et les rendait malheureux tous les deux ?

Il observa un long moment les deux hommes. Camus continuait à câliner le Scorpion machinalement, les yeux dans le vague et Milo….Milo fixait son ami à travers ses cils baissés. Il semblait dormir, mais ne perdait rien de la conversation.

"- Mais tu l'aimes…" Finit par demander le Poisson, sans que Milo se soit rendu compte qu'il le savait éveillé.

Camus resta silencieux de longues minutes.

"- Je suppose…"

"- Tu supposes ???"

"- ….Je l'aime." Recommença Camus comme si ca lui arrachait la bouche de le dire.

"- Et bien, tu vois…"

"- Et lorsqu'il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas ce qu'il espère, il me laissera dans un coin avant de partir voir ailleurs…" Continua le Verseau, aussi malheureux que le Scorpion.

C'était déjà assez difficile de se protéger des sentiments de son ami sans qu'il ait à se protéger des siens propres.

Le Poisson leva les yeux au ciel. C'était attendrissant de voir la joie presque enfantine briller dans les yeux encore fiévreux de Milo.

Le Scorpion se bouina un peu plus étroitement contre le Verseau, profitant de son état censément "endormi" pour glisser une main sous la chemise de Camus qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

"- Tu crois vraiment que Milo est comme ca ?"

"- Tu le connais comme moi. Il est plus inconstant qu'une marée d'équinoxe…"

"- Camus. Il t'aime depuis des années."

"- Pour combien de temps, une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il veut ?"

Le Poisson soupira, agacé par l'amertume manifeste du Verseau.

"- Vous n'en êtes pas là. T'a-t-il demandé de coucher avec lui ?"

Le Verseau s'empourpra.

"- Non !!"

"- Alors tu vois. Ce n'est pas juste à tes fesses qu'il s'intéresse."

La rougeur du Verseau augmenta encore.

"- Aphro !!"

"- Dis-lui juste que tu l'aimes, Camus… Fais-moi confiance… Dis-le lui juste… C'est tout ce qu'il te demande…"

Le Chevalier de la onzième maison soupira, mal à l'aise et malheureux.

"- Je n'y arriverai jamais."

"- Je suis Sûr du contraire." Sourit Aphrodite. "Tu n'as qu'à t'entrainer pendant qu'il dort. Ce sera plus facile quand il sera réveillé…"

Camus rosit une fois de plus.

Le Poisson se décida à laisser les deux hommes en paix. Guère étonné, il trouva un DM fulminant dans le salon du Scorpion.

"- Tu aurais dû me laisser lui casser la figure !" Gronda le Cancer.

"- Je ne savais pas que Milo était à ce point ton ami." Remarqua Aioros, amusé.

Un grondement échappa à DeathMask.

"- Ca suffit tous les deux. Ca va avancer, maintenant." Aphrodite attrapa son amant par le bras pour venir lui déposer un baiser dans le cou. "Fais-moi confiance mon petit Cancer…" Roucoula le Poisson.

Le Cancer lui jeta un regard brulant.

"- Laissons-les se débrouiller." Sourit encore Aphrodite en cornaquant les deux autres Chevaliers dehors, en en tenant un par le bras et l'autre une main sur les fesses.

Tout rouge, DM se laissa mettre dehors. Amusé, Aioros regagna son temple, à temps espérait-il pour que son frère n'ait pas commencé à retourner le Sanctuaire pierre par pierre pour le retrouver.

Soudain très satisfait de lui, Aphrodite se permit un sourire plein de promesses des plus prédateurs. Pour une fois, le Cancer ne s'en tirerait pas à si bon compte….

Un long frémissement parcourut les reins du Cancer. Il avait hâte de retourner dans sa maison…

Camus écouta les trois chevaliers quitter le Temple du Scorpion sans bouger. Il resta un long moment immobile, juste caressant le dos de son ami.

A voix basse, presque inaudible, il murmura un petit "je t'aime" vite suivi d'un petit baiser sur le front.

Si Milo n'avait pas été aussi faible et malade, il aurait fondu en larmes de bonheur.

Le soleil était levé depuis près de trois heures lorsque Shion se réveilla enfin.

Il avait divinement dormi.

Lentement, il étira ses membres l'un après l'autre pour ne pas déranger la bouillotte endormie sur son torse.

Shura avait beau être plus grand que lui, il semblait presque petit installé comme il l'était, endormit en chien de fusil contre sa hanche, sa tête sur son torse, un bras passé autour de sa taille. Sans vraiment réfléchir, Shion se mit à lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts.

C'était agréable de ne pas se réveiller seul au matin…même si cela posait d'autres problèmes physiologiques auxquels il n'avait eu à penser depuis plus de cent cinquante ans.

Le Pope retint un juron sanglant.  
Entre une résurrection physique à dix-huit ans, les insinuations d'Aphrodite qui ne le lâchaient pas et la chaleur de Shura contre lui, il se retrouvait bien embarrassé par une réaction intempestive de sa personne.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer, c'était que Shura ne se réveille pas pour se trouver nez a nez avec l'objet du délit…Cela les auraient mis tous les deux extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Shion soupira discrètement.

La situation lui était de plus en plus pénible.

Il s'entendait bien avec le Capricorne, appréciait les soirées qu'ils passaient ensemble, et même si le match de la veille ne lui avait pas du tout plu, la petite promenade et le verre partagé dans les rues d'Athènes l'avaient enchanté.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait reconnaître qu'il aurait bien aimé faire quelques avances au jeune Chevalier. La différence d'âge et leurs positions respective l'en empêchaient.

Qu'un Or fricote avec un autre Or ne lui posait aucun souci. A la limite qu'un Argent et un Or s'amusent, ca pouvait aller. Déjà un Bronze et un Or il aurait grincé des dents. Mais le Pope et un Or… Ce n'était tout simplement pas raisonnable. Si, bien entendu, Shura était intéressé par la question, ce dont Shion n'avait aucune preuve. Bon, le jeune Chevalier aimait visiblement passer du temps avec lui, mais Mû aussi adorait passer du temps avec lui, comme Saga adorait passer du temps avec son jumeau.  
Ce n'était donc absolument pas une preuve ou un indice d'intérêt de la part du Capricorne.  
Sans compter que le jeune Espagnol n'était pas un parangon de subtilité. Lorsque quelque chose le défrisait, il le disait. Point barre. Et le jeune homme ne lui avait pas encore dit qu'il lui plaisait.

Et puis, deux cents trente ans de différence d'âge, ca faisait quand même beaucoup…

Les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées, Shion ne remarqua pas que le Capricorne s'était réveillé à son tour.

Un peu gêné d'être collé au Pope comme il l'était, Shura avait voulu s'excuser avant que ses paroles ne meurent sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que son ainé était perdu dans ses pensées.

Il se mordilla un peu la lèvre, sa joue toujours posée sur le torse musclé de Shion.

Il était bien installé, il devait bien le reconnaître.

Les doigts de Shion qui jouait au creux de ses reins là ou la peau était libre, juste à la jointure de son pantalon de pyjama et de son haut, lui envoyait de petits frissons de plaisir dans les membres.

Sa gêne s'accentua un peu plus.

Depuis près d'un mois à présent, il tentait sans grande réussite d'attirer l'attention du Pope.

Au début, ça n'avait été qu'une réaction un peu jalouse de sa part. Tout les Ors se mettaient plus ou moins à convoler ou avaient quelqu'un, sauf lui. Même Aldébaran avait quelqu'un. Enfin, à ce qu'il semblait même si le taureau était particulièrement discret à ce sujet. Si le Capricorne ne l'avait pas surpris entrain de préparer un petit bouquet de fleurs avant de partir à Athènes, jamais il n'en aurait rien su.

Une nouvelle caresse particulièrement agréable arqua les reins du jeune homme.

Il releva les yeux pour se rendre compte que Shion ne se rendait absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, perdu comme il l'était dans ses pensées.

Shura se sentit rougir.

C'était au grand Pope qu'il réagissait comme ca. Ca ne se faisait pas !!! Même si c'était particulièrement agréable… Surtout lorsqu'on était aussi solitaire que lui.

Certes, cela avait beaucoup été par choix, surtout après avoir vu à quel point Shaka pouvait rester seul malgré ses coucheries répétées à droite à gauche (il doutait qu'ils soient très nombreux à connaître la fréquence des…sorties…de la Vierge, aussi n'en avait-il jamais fait mention a quiconque.)

Mais à présent…

L'attirance croissante qu'il ressentait pour Shion était purement physique, alcoolique et… Bon, peut-être pas que physique et alcoolique. C'était bien agréable de discuter avec lui, de pouvoir parler philosophie aussi bien que match de foot avec quelqu'un.

Il censura un soupir de contentement lorsque la main chaude se Shion se posa sur ses reins.

Le Pope lui faisait un de ces effets, mon salaud ! Et pas simplement parce qu'il était encore à moitié endormi…Enfin… Son cerveau en tout cas. Le reste de son anatomie, elle était réveillée et bien réveillée….

Il bougea légèrement contre le Pope dans l'espoir de soulager un peu la tension de ses parties basses.

Un petit hoquet lui échappa lorsque son bas ventre frotta sur la cuisse de Shion.

Le Pope trésaillit.

"- Bonjour Shura."

"- Shion…"

Les deux hommes restèrent une minute à se fixer sans rien dire, le même désir étouffé dans les yeux. L'un comme l'autre savait parfaitement à présent ce que désirait l'autre, mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir faire le premier pas. Tous deux comprenaient parfaitement la distance nécessaire qu'il devait y avoir entre un Pope et un Or, mais pour l'instant….

Qui, sous la couette, pouvait faire la différence ?

Shion posa la main sur la joue du jeune Chevalier.

Cela suffit au Capricorne pour se redresser et poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ainé.

Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient qu'à se faire plaisir.  
Pour le reste, ils se poseraient des questions après. Ils étaient assez matures l'un et l'autre pour ne pas tout pourrir avec des questions existentielles stupides.

Les-dites questions disparurent très vite de l'esprit de Shura. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu que Shion serait aussi doué de ses mains, pas plus qu'il n'avait imaginé qu'il serait aussi dominant.

Un peu choqué de sa propre soumission sous les caresses du Pope, il s'abandonna pleinement à l'expérience manifeste de l'ancien Bélier.

Haletant, épuisé et tout à fait content, DeathMask ferma les yeux lorsque Aphrodite déposa un petit baiser sur sa gorge puis son torse.

C'était des plus rares que le Poisson prenne les choses en mains. Toujours aussi agréable, mais suffisamment peu fréquent pour que le Cancer en profite réellement sans que sa virilité ne soit remise en cause.  
En tout cas de son point de vue…

Bien plus terre à terre, Aphrodite se contentait du rare cadeau que lui faisait DM en acceptant de se donner à lui…Bon, il ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé le choix mais…

Le Poisson ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais une réelle fringale semblait s'être emparée de lui ce jour-là. Et puis son Cancer était toujours tellement pressé de lui faire plaisir….

Bouiné dans les bras de DM, Aphrodite prenait un malin plaisir à rallumer doucement la flamme du désir du Cancer.  
Ce n'était certes pas difficile, mais c'était un jeu dont il ne se lassait jamais.

Un gémissement échappa soudain à Aphrodite lorsqu'il laissa son front retomber sur le torse de son amant

"- Ca ne va pas Aphro ?"

"- Tu ne sens pas ?"

L'ainé des deux hommes resta interdit un instant avant de grogner à son tour.

"- Ils ne peuvent pas te lâcher la grappe ?"

Le Poisson resta immobile dans les bras de son amant quelques minutes.

"- Il ne va pas partir j'en ai peur. Autant que j'aille voir ce qu'il veut…" Soupira le jeune homme, en s'extirpant lentement de l'étreinte de son compagnon.

DM le retint dans ses bras.

"- Deathy !! Tu veux vraiment qu'il vienne dans ma chambre pour voir ce qu'on fait ?"

"- Qu'il fasse ca et il fera décoration murale."

Le Poisson secoua la tête, amusé.

"- Mais bien sûr…"

Il déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres du Cancer avant de se lever d'un coup.

"- Je fais vite. A tout de suite mon cœur…" Ronronna le Poisson.

DM le regarda quitter le lit puis aller à la porte avant de réaliser.

"- HE APHRO TU…."

Le Poisson était déjà dans le salon, face à un Saga fuchsia.

"- Tu es tout nu…"

"- J'étais occupé." S'agaça le Poisson, à peu près aussi pudique qu'une actrice de films porno sur un plateau de tournage.

Saga se racla la gorge, incapable de détourner les yeux de la plastique tout à fait sympathique de son jeune collègue.

"- La vue est à ton gout ?"

"- Très agréable, oui…" Répondit Saga avec un petit sourire, avant de rougir brutalement et de se détourner.

Aphrodite eut un petit rire, avant de rentrer à moitié dans la chambre pour attraper un peignoir et l'enfiler.

"- Alors, qu'est ce que tu voulais ?"

"- Tu m'avais fait une promesse il y a quelques temps."

"- Une promesse ?" Le jeune Chevalier des Poissons ne se souvenait pas d'avoir promis quoi que ce soit au Gémeau.

"- De me raconter comment tu avais mis la main sur DM…"

Le Poisson se détourna, mal à l'aise. Ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'il avait envie de raconter, encore moins avec le-dit DM dans la pièce voisine.

"- Je….Tu es occupé, cet après-midi ?"

"- Pas particulièrement…"

"- …..Tu n'auras qu'à me rejoindre au Parthénon."

Saga fixa son collègue. Pourquoi diable voulait-il qu'il le retrouve hors du Sanctuaire…

"- C'est assez délicat." Insista Aphrodite.

"- Comme tu veux…"

"- S'il te plait."

Le Gémeau haussa les épaules.

"- Très bien…"

"- Alors rendez vous à 14h…"

L'ancien Grand Pope hocha la tête avant de tourner les talons.

Soulagé, Aphrodite retourna à sa chambre après avoir verrouillé la porte de ses appartements.

DM l'attendait, fulminant.

"- Il t'a vu tout nu !!!"

Aphro battit des paupières, surpris.

"- Et alors ? Ho, et j'ai rendez vous avec lui à Athènes à 14h…"

Le Cancer sauta du lit. Il colla violement le Poisson contre le mur.

"- Et alors, tu es à moi." Siffla-t-il, le regard brûlant.

Aphrodite retint un petit sourire en coin.

"- Ho ? Il a beaucoup apprécié la vue, en tout cas."

Un grondement échappa au Cancer. Il arracha le peignoir du Poisson avec brutalité avant de le soulever de terre et poser ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

Collé entre le mur et le bassin de DM, Aphrodite commença à mordiller le cou de son amant.

"- Peut-être que d'autres l'apprécieraient, tu ne crois pas ?" Ronronna le Poisson avant de lâcher un petit cri de surprise mêlée de douleur lorsque le Cancer le posséda brutalement.

"- Tu es à moi, Poisson. Uniquement à moi." Grondait l'Italien à chaque étreinte, bien décidé à marquer sa propriété sur Aphrodite.

Le jeune Chevalier d'Or enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant. Son dos le brulait de râper contre la pierre nue du mur, ses jambes le tiraient d'être écartées de force, et son bas ventre le lançait du besoin de s'assouvir.

"- Deathy….S'il te plait…."

Le Cancer ne fit pas un geste pour soulager son amant. Il prit brutalement son plaisir avant de se retirer de lui. Toujours en colère, il jeta presque le jeune nordique sur le lit, avant de le faire sien à nouveau.

Un gémissement rauque échappa à Aphrodite qui vint à la rencontre du Cancer.  
C'était rare que DeathMask se montre aussi vigoureux avec lui…Mais toujours particulièrement apprécié.

Le visage collé aux draps, les mains convulsées dans les couvertures, le Poisson lâcha un cri de plaisir lorsque son amant effleura enfin son entrejambe négligé.

Le torse collé au dos du jeune Chevalier, DM lui mordit la nuque et l'épaule sans douceur. Il y laissa la marque de ses dents qu'il nettoya à petits coups de langue lorsque le sang coula un peu.

"- Tu es…à moi…" Grondait le chevalier du Cancer à chaque coup de boutoir, désespéré de faire disparaître à jamais de l'esprit de son Aphrodite tous les autres, pendant qu'il le caressait vigoureusement de la paume.

Le cumul des sensations fut rapidement de trop pour le jeune Poisson, qui s'assouvit avec un long cri rauque. Le Cancer le suivit dans le plaisir.

Ils s'abattirent sur les couvertures ravagées, le souffle court et les muscles tétanisés.

Avec une extrême gentillesse à présent, le Cancer se retira doucement de son fourreau de chair, puis prit Aphrodite dans ses bras.

Le gardien de la douzième maison tremblait de la tête aux pieds, lorsqu'il posa sa joue sur le torse de l'Italien.

DM déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres tuméfiées.

"- Tu es à moi, petit poisson... A moi tout seul…"

Les yeux clos, Aphrodite parvint à sourire malgré sa fatigue.

"- Rien qu'à toi petit crabe…A toi tout seul…"

Satisfait, DM tira la couverture sur eux avant de bercer son amant dans ses bras.

"- Mon Aphro…"

"- Tu étais où ?"

Aioros faillit sortir de sa propre peau lorsqu'Aiolia l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

"- 'Lia ! Arrête de me faire peur comme ca !!" Aioros s'extirpa des bras de son petit frère avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Depuis leur retour à la vie, le Lion semblait incapable de s'éloigner de plus de deux mètres de son ainé.

Le Sagittaire trouvait ça mignon. Si ca continuait comme ça, sa possessivité avec lui serait aussi proverbiale que celle entre Saga et Kannon.

"- Tu étais où ?" Répéta Aiolia le museau dans le cou de son grand frère.

Aioros caressa les cheveux de son petit frère, attendri.

"- J'ai trouvé un Milo perdu sur les marches de son Temple. Alors je l'ai mis au lit avant d'aller lui chercher une baby-sitter."

Le Lion noua une fois de plus ses bras autour de la taille de son grand frère.

"- Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'ai eut peur que tu sois parti…"

"- C'est idiot,' Lia…"

Le jeune Chevalier haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai jamais prétendu être intelligent."

"- Lionceau borné." Murmura le Sagittaire, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le front de son cadet.

Content, le jeune Chevalier finit par lâcher son grand frère.

"- Que dirais-tu de venir t'entrainer avec moi ? Je me fais vieux, il faut que je me dérouille les articulations."

Aiolia protesta aussitôt.

"- Tu n'es pas vieux !"

"- Moins que Saga, c'est certain…"

Le Lion grommela encore un peu avant de se taire, entrainé par son grand frère dans un obscur recoin du Sanctuaire.

"- Comment tu connais ce coin ?"

Le Sagittaire se contenta d'un sourire de sale gosse.

"- Je ne vais pas te dire mes petits secrets tout de suite, lionceau…"

Le cinquième Chevalier d'Or râla encore un peu pour le principe, mais suivit son frère avec plaisir. Il adorait quand ils passaient du temps seuls tous les deux.

Milo poussa un énorme soupir de contentement.

Etroitement bouiné contre le torse de Camus, ses mains glissées sur sa peau, celles de Camus caressant son dos et son torse, le Chevalier du Scorpion n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie, lui semblait-il.

Et même si le Verseau le croyait endormi, il lui avait dit trois fois qu'il l'aimait et l'avait même embrassé deux fois. Certes sur le front, mais il l'avait embrassé quand même.

Il se raidit soudain lorsque Camus bougea contre lui.

Il n'avait aucune envie que le Verseau l'abandonne.  
Le croyant toujours endormi, Camus lui murmura doucement qu'il ne partait pas, qu'il voulait juste soulager sa hanche endolorie, qu'il restait près de lui….Le Scorpion se détendit lentement.  
Camus le repoussa juste assez pour s'allonger sur le lit près de lui, et le reprendre dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, le Scorpion reprit sa place contre le torse de son ami, avec un monstrueux soupir de plaisir.

Attendri et attristé tout à la fois, Camus lui caressa les cheveux avant de déposer un petit baiser supplémentaire sur son front.

"- Comment vais-je faire, créature stupide ?"

Aphrodite avait peut-être réussi à lui mettre le nez dans sa propre bêtise, mais il n'en restait pas moins que le Verseau était profondément mal à l'aise.

Il connaissait assez Milo pour savoir que s'il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, le Scorpion n'aurait plus aucune retenue pour se jeter sur lui. Ho, il ne le forcerait à rien, mais Camus se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il aurait beaucoup de mal à ne pas le repousser.

La proximité physique que lui demanderait Milo serait bien plus qu'il ne pourrait lui donner… Déjà, s'il avait su que le Scorpion était éveillé, il l'aurait repoussé immédiatement.

Il n'y arriverait jamais…


	3. Chapter 3

QUESHUA  
_(part 3)_

Titre : Queshua (vivi, rapport aux tentes Décathlon. Si y a des curieux, lisez SSG et demandez à Shaka)

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada.  
Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 par ci, par là

Couples : Saga X Mu / Shaka X Kannon / Aldébaran X OCF / DM X Aphrodite / Shion X Shura / Milo X Camus / (Aioros – Aiolia) X OCF

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Athéna reposa le rapport qu'elle lisait avec stupéfaction.

Le détective employé par la fondation Kido passa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise sous l'intensité du regard de la jeune fille.

Il n'aimait pas traiter avec elle.

Elle était étrange... un bizarre mélange de stupidité adolescente et de sagesse très ancienne.  
C'était...dérangeant...

" - Cela vous convient-il ? " Finit-il par demander.

" - Si ce que vous me rapportez est vrai, c'est...intéressant... Vous n'avez trouvé que ces deux-là ? "

" - J'ai quelques autres pistes mais elles datent de plus de cent ans, je ne crois pas que ce soit très utile... "

" - Creusez-les quand même. Il y a peut-être d'autres descendants "

" - Mais... "

" - Faites ce que je vous demande, voulez-vous. Vous êtes payé en conséquence. "

Encore plus perturbé que quelques instants plus tôt, le pauvre homme prit congé. Tatsumi lui remit une avance pour qu'il se remette au travail.

Le majordome de la déesse frappa à la porte du bureau avant d'entrer.

" - Mademoiselle Kido ? "

" - Des fois, la vie est une vaste plaisanterie, mon cher Tatsumi. "

" - Pardon ? "

" - Peux-tu faire préparer le jet ? Je dois me rendre au Sanctuaire incessamment. "

" - Bien miss Kido." Il hésita. "Puis-je savoir... "

La jeune femme lui tendit un des deux rapports qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Le majordome le prit, le lut, releva les yeux vers la déesse, totalement incrédule avant de sourire.

" - C'est une plaisanterie ? "

" - J'en doute... "

" - Pauvres hommes... "

" - Ce n'est pas le plus beau. " Elle lui tendit le second dossier.

Cette fois, Tatsumi éclata de rire.

En effet, les plaisanteries cosmiques étaient les meilleures.

Saga se sortit de son lit avec un petit gémissement de fin du monde.

Depuis quelques jours, Mu se levait avec le soleil pour ne revenir qu'à point d'heure.  
Si le Gémeau n'avait pas su que son amant se tuait la santé pour lui et son frère, il aurait presque pu être jaloux.

Mais pire que tout, sans son petit mouton, lézarder au lit sans un câlin matinal n'avait plus aucun intérêt.

En plus, lui-même était débordé au point de ne plus avoir le temps de rien faire et la quille n'était pas demain, il le savait. A tel point qu'il n'avait même pas pu avoir la conversation avec Aphrodite, que le Poisson lui avait promise ! Il avait dû annuler en catastrophe à cause de stupides problèmes de paperasserie.

Un peu ronchon, il se traina sous la douche pour s'occuper manuellement de certaines roideurs irritantes, tout en se lavant un brin.

Guère plus réveillé, il passa dans la cuisine, prépara son petit déjeuner avant de le placer avec un grand bol de thé sur un plateau et de porter le tout dans l'atelier du Bélier.

"- B'jour…."

Mu releva le nez des livres qu'il compulsait.

"- Bonjour Saga…"

Il posa les ouvrages pour venir se pendre au cou de l'ainé des jumeaux.

"- Bien dormi ?"

"- A part sur la fin où je me suis retrouvé tout seul, c'était des plus agréable." Ronronna Saga en enfouissant son museau dans le cou du jeune Chevalier.

Mu lui chatouilla la nuque du bout des doigts.

"- Ne fais pas l'enfant, Saga. Tu sais très bien que je travaille pour ton frère et toi."

"- Ne me gronde pas, Mu. Je sais très bien ce que tu fais. Mais ca ne m'empêche pas de ne pas aimer me réveiller seul au matin.

"- Retourne dormir avec Kannon ?"

"- Pour que Shaka me chasse à grand coups de lotus sculpté ?"

Le Bélier ne put retenir un petit rire.

"- Allons, il n'est pas si redoutable que ça !"

"- Quand il s'agit de Kannon, j'anticipe le jour où il va se transformer en dragon écumant."

"- Tu lui donnes peut-être un peu trop de crédit, Saga…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Mu hésita.

"- Je connais Shaka… Il ne montre pas souvent d'attachement aux gens…."

"- Kannon l'aime beaucoup."

"- Je crois que Shaka aussi mais…Avec lui, on ne peut jamais savoir."

"- Tu es dur avec lui."

Le gardien de la première maison soupira tristement.

"- Shaka…. Est plus dur avec lui-même que les autres pourraient l'être avec lui….Tu connais sa réputation, Saga. Elle n'est pas usurpée. Je le sais mieux que quiconque…"

Le Bélier balança machinalement une petite claque sur l'arrière du crane du Gémeaux avant que ses cheveux ne soient passés entièrement au noir. La jalousie de Saga était chou mais là, il était trop occupé pour s'occuper des états d'âme de son compagnon.

"- Non, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui! Mais j'ai été son confident. Je le connais Saga… J'espère juste que ca ne finira pas avec Kannon comme ca c'est fini avec Aphrodite."

"- PARDON ?"

Mu fit une grimace.

"- Ha tu ne savais pas…."

"- Mais…Mais…Mais non !!! Et Kannon…"

"- Il n'est pas au courant non plus. En tout cas, ni Shaka ni Aphro, ni moi, ne lui en avons parlé."

Saga se mit à faire les cent pas, inquiet pour son frère.

Sa mise en couple avec Kannon n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement. Il avait vu l'affection croissante de son cadet pour le Chevalier de la Vierge et ne voulait pas le voir le cœur brisé.

Cela seul l'empêcha d'aller immédiatement tuer l'hindou. Il n'allait pas essayer de protéger son frère en le rendant malheureux. Pourtant, l'idée aurait été bien pratique...

"- N'y pense même pas, Saga…"

"- Mais…"

"- Je commence à te connaitre. Si tu tues Shaka, il n'y aura pas que Kannon pour t'en vouloir. Shaka est mon meilleur ami."

Déçu, le Gémeau se rabattit sur son déjeuner.

"- Bon, bon…Je te promet que je ne lui ferai pas de mal…"

"- Bien…"

"- Enfin pas tant qu'il ne fera pas souffrir mon frère."

"- SAGA !"

"- Mé !"

Mu leva les yeux au ciel.

Saga pouvait être d'un puéril parfois !

Bien peu concerné par l'inquiétude qu'il causait à son beau-frère, Shaka profitait de son réveil comme tous les matins depuis qu'il avait mis la main sur Kannon.

Bouiné contre le corps chaud de son amant, il prenait le temps de s'étirer lourdement avant de venir déposer quelques baisers sur le torse du Gémeau.

Kannon était toujours réveillé avant lui mais le laissait se faire plaisir. Lui aussi appréciait ce réveil tout en caresses et en douceur.

Ca le changeait de la marée montante ou d'un Sorrente qui se jetait sur lui en geignant que Baian était méchant avec lui, pendant qu'il tentait de prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées…

Pendant les premiers temps sous la flotte ca avait été comme ça…Déesse, si on lui avait dit qu'il devrait jouer les instituteurs de maternelle, il aurait préféré se noyer avant… Enfin… il y avait survécu et avait acquis une patience presque proverbiale.  
Shaka passa ses mains sur ses flancs, lui envoyant de petits frissons dans les reins.

"- A qui penses-tu ?"

"- A Baian et Sorrente…"

Le visage de l'hindou se ferma.

Les lèvres pincées, il fit mine de quitter le lit mais Kannon le retint par la taille.

"- Serais-tu jaloux ?"

"- Lâche-moi !"

Le Gémeau raffermit sa prise sur la taille du jeune homme pour le ramener dans le lit. Une fois Shaka fermement serré dans son giron, il lui mordilla un peu la nuque.

Il adorait voir la Vierge jaloux.

Ca le rassurait.

Il avait l'impression de vraiment compter pour lui dans ces moments là.

"- Kannon… Lâche-moi…Maintenant…"

"- Non…" Sourit le Chevalier avant de lui caresser le ventre. "J'aime te voir jaloux…" Avoua Kannon. "Ca me rassure."

Shaka sursauta.

Il n'était pas jaloux !

Être jaloux aurait voulu dire qu'il aimait le Gémeau et surtout qu'il en avait la preuve physique. Que ce n'était pas seulement une vue de l'esprit.

Il finit par s'abandonner dans les bras du jeune Gémeau.

"- Il n'y a rien eu avec eux hein… Tu me promet ?" La Vierge détesta le ton plaintif de sa voix.

Même si son apparence pouvait faire croire le contraire, il n'était pas aussi faible ! Il était même probablement le Chevalier le plus puissant après les jumeaux. Shion et Dokho étaient hors course. Il n'allait pas commencer à se montrer bêtement sentimental ! Il avait brisé assez de cœurs pour savoir comment mener les autres par le bout de la queue ou des ovaires. LUI n'allait pas laisser des sentiments imbéciles le manipuler et…et….et flûte tiens…

Il se rencogna contre le large torse de son amant avant de fermer les yeux.

Il se sentait misérable.

"- Tu me laissera pas hein…" S'entendit-il demander d'une petite voix.

Kannon l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne.

"- Pourquoi voudrais-je ? Je suis bien avec toi."

La Vierge soupira tristement.

Oserait-il avouer au Gémeau qu'il l'aimait ? Quand bien même serait-il capable d'aimer, ce dont il n'était pas certain, il n'était même pas sûr que Kannon ait des sentiments pour lui.

Après tout, leur relation n'était qu'un arrangement physique entre eux.  
Rien de plus…  
Comme celui qu'il avait eu, des années plus tôt avec Aphrodite.

"- Kannon…."

"- Mmm…"

La Vierge releva le nez sur son amant.

Les yeux mi-clos, Kannon lui caressait les reins du bout des doigts pendant qu'il enfouissait son nez dans son cou.

"- ……Rien…."

Le Gémeau releva les yeux un instant.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

"- Tout va très bien." Mentit Shaka, mal à l'aise.

Kannon le fixa un moment sans rien dire.

"- Shaka… Si tu as besoin de me parler, n'hésite pas. Quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Je suis ton compagnon n'est ce pas ? Je suis là aussi pour m'occuper de toi. Pas seulement pour prendre plaisir à nos étreintes…"

La Vierge baissa les yeux, désolé.

Son regard dériva dans les appartements des Gémeaux.

Sur le sol, leurs vêtements épars marquaient le sol de taches sombre, un roman de gare "Tenebra Fulgura : l'ange déchu du Bengale" trônait sur la table de nuit, une bouteille d'eau projetée au sol pendant leurs étreintes se répandait lentement en petits glouglous tristes…

Il se sentait plus chez lui ici que dans la maison de la Vierge.  
Sans doute pour cela qu'il avait passé le plus de temps possible à squatter chez les collègues dès qu'il avait pu pendant toutes ces années…A une époque, il avait presque fait du camping chez Aiolia ou au Palais du Pope lorsque Saga avait pris le pouvoir.

Il se rencogna contre Kannon.

Il faudrait qu'il lui parle un jour, et ca lui faisait peur.

Le Gémeau aurait toute latitude pour le traiter de trainée ou de putain. Il n'en était pas loin de toute façon.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule différence entre les filles du port et lui.  
Lui ne s'était jamais fait payer….

Mu passa une main dans sa longue chevelure humide.

Machinalement, il s'essuya la joue du poing. Une grosse trace noire supplémentaire macula son visage fatigué.

Depuis quinze jours, il passait presque tout son temps libre à travailler sur le dernier ordre de la déesse.

L'avancée des travaux du temple de Shaka avait subi un dramatique coup d'arrêt lorsque les blocs de marbre arrivés pour la reconstruction s'étaient révélés de qualité plus que médiocre. Les Ors se retrouvaient donc en chômage technique et libres de leurs journées en attendant une nouvelle livraison qui elle, ne s'effriterait pas au premier Seiya jeté dessus d'une hauteur certaine.

Le Bélier soupira.

Il savait que créer une nouvelle armure d'or des Gémeaux serait difficile mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle difficulté !

Il avait d'abord fait quelques tests sur des armures à moitié mortes et irréparables avant de risquer de détruire irrémédiablement la troisième armure d'or.

Il avait bien fait.

Ni lui ni son maître n'avaient plus les compétences et les connaissances nécessaires qui avaient présidées à la naissance des 88 armures sacrées.

S'il s'était amusé à faire ce qu'il avait prévu, c'est à dire couper l'armure d'or en deux et tenter de recréer ce qui manquait de chaque côté, la maison des Gémeaux n'aurait plus d'armure du tout !

Finalement, il était parvenu à accoucher d'un protocole qui cette fois avait toutes les chances d'aboutir.

La difficulté résidait dans la vie qui se nichait dans chaque armure. Il fallait être un dieu pour créer la vie. Ce dont il était loin. Et Athéna...Enfin... il ne voulait pas manquer de respect à sa déesse en bon petit mouton prudent qu'il était, mais Athéna...était Athéna...

Aussi avait-il dû ruser.

Pendant de longues heures, il avait expliqué à ses onze autres collègues ce qu'il attendait d'eux pour l'aider dans sa tache.

Il ne pouvait créer une nouvelle armure sans un minimum de matière première. Or, il était plus simple pour lui de rajouter de petits bouts manquant à une armure que d'en faire sortir toute une moitié d'un chapeau.

Il s'essuya une fois de plus le front.

Devant lui, les douze armures d'or scintillaient doucement, comme neuves.

Il venait de passer près de 150 heures avec elles à verser son sang et celui des autres ors pour réparer les morceaux volontairement donnés de chaque armure.

Bien sur, il avait fallut obtenir l'accord des armures elles mêmes pour leur prélever des bouts. Mais finalement, ils y étaient parvenus.

C'était l'armure du Sagittaire la première qui avait accepté, via quelques cajoleries de son maître, d'abandonner un peu de sa matière pour la création d'un seconde armure des Gémeaux. Le casque de l'armure était presque tombé dans les mains d'Aioros lorsqu'il avait demandé à l'armure son aide.

Mu avait respectueusement pris le casque avant de sortir de l'or pur de ses réserves, d'entailler le poignet d'Aioros sur les lingots puis de les façonner pour remplacer le casque. Il devait admettre qu'il avait été assez satisfait du résultat...Et si l'éclat de l'armure du Sagittaire était une preuve de sa satisfaction, il estimait que l'armure elle-même devait se sentir particulièrement contente de son nouveau casque...

Une à une, toutes les autres armures avaient accepté de donner une partie de leur matière.

L'armure du Cancer avait donnée une pince et un avant-bras, celle du Poisson une épaulette, le Lion une jambe, le Bélier et le Taureau une corne, le Capricorne sa jupette...

L'armure qui avait le plus rechigné, bizarrement, avait été celle de la Vierge.

Shaka avait passé toute une nuit à négocier avec elle avant qu'elle accepte d'abandonner ses chaussures et son masque. Si l'armure avait été un enfant, Mu aurait presque pu dire qu'elle boudait et qu'elle avait donné plus que ce que son maître demandait, uniquement pour montrer qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Aussi le Bélier avait il fait bien attention à la soigner davantage que les autres.

Il ne voulait pas qu'une armure vindicative décide de jouer les rebelles en plein milieu d'un combat...

Un à un, les Chevaliers d'or vinrent récupérer leur bien, aussi fatigués que Mu. Ils avaient dû donner du sang pour les réparer, après tout, et ils étaient moins habitués à l'anémie post-hémorragique que Mu.

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus que l'armure des Gémeaux, un gros tas de morceaux d'armures et une pile de lingots sur son établi, le Bélier se permit de s'asseoir.

Il aurait pu s'y remettre le soir même mais se sentait trop fatigué pour ça... Sans compter qu'il préférait attendre la prochaine nouvelle Lune, distante de dix jours, pour tenter de créer les deux armures des Gémeaux.  
Ce serait de la vraie création et il ne savait pas du tout ce qui en sortirait. Il avait beau avoir étudié les textes anciens et en avoir longuement discuté avec son maître, Shion n'en savait pas plus que lui. Jamais Shion n'avait essayé de créer deux armures à partir d'une seule.

Contrairement à Mû, il avait acquis ses talents pour la réparation des armures sur le tard, après que le précédent chevalier responsable, un argent, ne se soit fait tuer. Il avait apprit sur le tas, sans professeur et avec comme seul outil de vieux textes moisis et mangés aux mites.

Le Pope se doutait que de nombreuses techniques et connaissances avaient du être perdues.

Mu soupira une fois de plus.

Il avait mal au dos.

Son maitre lui avait recommandé de se reposer au maximum avant la nouvelle Lune et surtout, de se refaire une santé en se gavant de viande, de foie et de moelle. Lui qui était végétarien avait cru qu'il allait vomir. Pourtant, il se forçait à se bourrer de viande depuis. Son maitre avait raison, il était un peu moins fatigué.

Deux mains chaudes se posèrent soudain sur ses épaules. Il sursauta.

"- Je te fais peur maintenant ?" S'amusa Shion, un peu inquiet de voir les cernes violets sous les yeux de son ancien élève.

"- Je ne vous avais pas entendu, Maitre. " Sourit le jeune Chevalier, visiblement fatigué.

Shion dégagea machinalement les longues mèches de cheveux emmêlés sur l'épaule du Bélier, avant de les peigner de ses doigts dans son dos.

"- Tu es épuisé... "

Le jeune homme dut en convenir.

"- Tu ne feras rien de bien ce soir, Mu. Où est Saga ? C'est à lui de s'occuper de toi après tout. "

Le Bélier appuya son visage contre le large torse de son maître. C'était probablement un peu puéril de sa part, mais il aimait bien retrouver ces contacts qui avaient été les leurs pendant son enfance.

" - Il se repose, et Kannon aussi. Ils ont donné bien du sang pour réparer l'armure de la Vierge. Cette tête de mule a tellement boudé qu'elle refusait celui de Shaka. "

" - La sale bête " S'amusa le Grand Pope avant d'ajouter. " Remarque, les filles... "

" - SHION !!! Voyons ! "

Shion renifla. Il était au fait du sale carafon de l'armure de la Vierge. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait une crise. Mais vu les mégalos que la pauvre devait supporter…

" - Mais elle est complète à nouveau ? "

" - Comme toutes les autres... Tout le monde est venu chercher la sienne tout à l'heure. "

Le Grand Pope tira un peu sur sa manche pour venir en essuyer le museau noirci de son élève.

" - Tu as besoin non seulement d'un bain, mais également de manger et de dormir. "

Un peu somnolant, Mu hocha mollement la tête.

Il était trop bien ainsi appuyé contre son maître.

Le voyant dériver lentement vers le sommeil, Shion le souleva dans ses bras.

" - Repose-toi. "

Le jeune Bélier se pelotonna plus étroitement contre son maître. Il devait admettre qu'il était épuisé.

Le Pope porta son jeune élève dans la salle de bain et l'aida à se tenir debout pendant qu'il le déshabillait avant de le mettre dans la baignoire. Il se dévêtit à son tour pour se glisser dans l'eau chaude qu'il avait fait couler, puis prit son temps pour nettoyer les marques de carbone qui maculaient les joues du Bélier. Il finit par lui laver les cheveux avant de le laisser se reposer un peu dans l'eau chaude, à moitié allongé dans ses bras.

Mu lâcha un gros soupir de contentement.

Il était si fatigué...

Il ne se sentit même pas sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, pas plus qu'il ne sentit Shion le sortir de la baignoire, le sécher, puis le mettre au lit. Le pope l'abandonna à la garde affectueuse d'un Saga si fatigué lui aussi, qu'il ne protesta même pas contre l'invasion de Shion dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le Bélier dans les appartements de la première Maison.

Camus retira sa main du front de Milo.

Il glissa deux doigts sous son menton pour le forcer à relever le nez et le fixa longuement, un rien de suspicion dans l'œil.

" - Comment te sens-tu, arachnide stupide ? "

Milo sourit gentiment à son ami. Il savait que l'insulte n'était qu'une épithète affectueuse.

" - Je vais très bien, Camus, voyons!!! "

Les protestations du Scorpion moururent sur ses lèvres sous le regard glacé du Verseau.

" - Tu vas bien, c'est évident. C'est pour ca que tu t'es évanoui il n'y a pas trois jours... "

Le jeune Grec protesta un peu.

" - Mais ce n'est pas ma faute mon Camus ! "

Il se tut une fois de plus devant l'étincelle féroce qui brilla dans les prunelles du Français.

" - Tu sort à peine d'une pneumonie monstrueuse et tu es assez stupide pour donner ton sang... "

" - Il le fallait bien, je n'allais pas laisser mon armure sans sa queue ! "

Il baissa une fois encore le nez. Il n'aimait pas lorsque son Camus le foudroyait du regard comme ca...même si ca lui réchauffait le cœur. Ca voulait dire que son Camus s'inquiétait pour lui.

Le Verseau posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme.

" - J'ai cru mourir de peur lorsque Shura est venu me chercher en me disant que tu t'étais évanoui après t'être ouvert le poignet. "

Bon...Shura avait un peu manqué de tact et surtout de cohérence. La façon dont il lui avait annoncé ça... Avant de comprendre que Milo aidait Mu pour son armure, il avait cru que son ami avait voulu se tuer.

Camus soupira lourdement avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

"- Je suis désolé Camus... " Murmura Milo, triste comme un tout petit qui a déçu sa mère.

Le Verseau le prit dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, Milo se bouina contre lui.

Le gardien de la onzième maison avant moins de mal à lui montrer de l'affection depuis qu'il avait été malade.

Confortablement installé dans le giron de Camus, Milo releva le nez pour appuyer son menton sur son épaule. C'était tentant de déposer quelques baisers sur la gorge pâle du chevalier mais il parvint à se retenir. Il ne fallait pas tenter le diable. Toutefois, il passa ses bras autour de la taille du Verseau.

Camus eut un petit mouvement de recul vite contenu.

" - Milo... "

Le Scorpion ne bougea plus, trop content.

Son ami secoua la tête, à la fois un peu agacé et très amusé. Il craignait toujours autant les avances du Scorpion, mais Milo semblait décidé à ne pas l'effrayer. Comme si lui même s'était rassuré de quelque chose. Camus ne comprenait pas trop mais ne cherchait pas à comprendre plus avant.

A cet instant, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était que son ami soit en bonne santé, en sécurité, et qu'il lui tienne chaud... heu... enfin... ho et puis zut tiens... Oui, il était bien avec son Milo dans ses bras ! Flûte !

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux en titre fixait le mur en face de lui sans bouger.

Le menton posé sur ses doigts noués, il se passait et se repassait la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Mu quelques jours plus tôt.

Il s'inquiétait pour son frère et sentait confusément que la mise en couple d'Aphrodite et DeathMask avait quelque chose à voir avec Shaka.

Il voulait savoir…  
Il fallait qu'il sache…

Autant pour sa tranquillité d'esprit que pour le bien-être futur de son jumeau.

Saga avait beau aimer Mû de tout son cœur, Kannon avait tous les droits sur ses tendresses.

Il était le plus important pour lui et le resterait.

Kannon était une moitié de lui-même. Il avait déjà failli le perdre à cause de sa propre faiblesse une fois, il ferait tout pour le protéger à présent.

Il ne risquerait pas de le perdre une fois de plus, et certainement pas à cause des habitudes alimentaires qu'un misérable Chevalier d'or.

Un petit soupir lui échappa.

Aphrodite lui avait promis de lui expliquer comment il s'était mis avec DM, c'était peut-être le bon moment pour lui rappeler sa promesse finalement…Il avait voulu le faire quelques temps plus tôt mais l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée.

Aphrodite était toujours collé à DM et aussi adorable celui-ci puisse être, c'était particulièrement canulant pour parvenir à avoir une petite discussion avec le cichlidé du nord !

"- Bon… Et bien… Au boulot…."

"- Tu as dit quelque chose Saga ?"

Le Chevalier secoua la tête.

"- Désolé Shion, je réfléchissais à voix haute, c'est tout."

Shion l'observa un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

"- Tu peux filer, tu sais. Il est déjà tard et je ne vais pas continuer encore bien longtemps. Je suis fatigué…"

"- Vous êtes sur ? A votre âge je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez une hernie." Se moqua Saga.

Shion attrapa le premier livre qui lui tomba sous la main et le lui jeta à la figure.

"- Non mais veux-tu bien filer, sale bête ?!"

Le Gémeau s'éclipsa en riant.

Il était content que Shion lui ai pardonné et encore plus quand il le traitait comme un petit frère, voire parfois comme un fils.

C'était…Rassurant…

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Sale gamin !"

"- Il est plus vieux que moi." Fit remarquer Shura qui s'était glissé dans le bureau dès que Saga l'avait déserté.

"- Tu es de plus en plus doué pour deviner quand je serais seul, dis-moi…" Ronronna Shion en prenant les lèvres du Capricorne en un rapide baiser.

"- Je te surveille." Avoua le jeune Espagnol, le rose aux joues.

"- Comment vous dites ? Staller ? Satler ?"

"- Stalker." Le reprit Shura.

"- Hmmm C'est ca… Tu es mon Stalker ?"

"- Si ca veux dire que je peux chasser quiconque commence à te reluquer d'un peu trop près…"

"- Nous n'en sommes peut-être pas encore là, tu ne crois pas ?" Le prévint le Pope, étonné que le Capricorne aille si vite en besogne.

"- Pourquoi ? Ca ne me dérangerait pas de t'avoir pour moi tout seul."

"- Comme si j'avais l'énergie pour voir quelqu'un d'autre…HE ! Ca fait mal !" Protesta Shion lorsque Shura lui mordit l'épaule.

Le Capricorne adorait mordre. Heureusement que Pope avait des robes avec un haut col, sinon n'importe qui aurait pu voir les marques de dents qu'il arborait de la taille au cou.

"- Tu ne dis pas toujours ça." Ronronna Shura.

"- A froid, ca fait mal !" Gronda l'ancien Bélier en donnant une petite claque sur la croupe de son amant.

Le Capricorne eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- C'est une invitation ?"

"- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour t'inviter tout seul." Rit Shion.

La libido de Shura lui paraissait parfois sans limite.

"- C'est un reproche ?"

"- Uniquement si tu comptes me mordre encore." Prévint le Pope.

"- Alors je ferai attention." Promit l'Espagnol en le prenant dans ses bras pour glisser ses mains sous ses robes.

Shion se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Il avait suffisamment la main haute quand ils étaient sous les draps, pour s'abandonner à Shura quand le jeune chevalier le lui demandait.

Libéré de ses travaux administratifs pour la journée, Saga descendit d'un niveau pour aller frapper à la porte d'Aphrodite.

Il le trouva en train de jardiner à l'arrière de son Temple, accompagné comme presque toujours à présent d'un chevalier du Cancer.

"- Bonjour…"

"- Saga…" Salut le Poisson avant de s'essuyer les mains sur un chiffon.

DM grogna un salut mais ne bougea pas, trop bien installé contre un gros rocher et au soleil pour faire l'effort de se lever.

"- Que nous vaut l'honneur de ton auguste visite ?" Se moqua un peu Aphrodite en s'essuyant le front sur sa manche.

"- Je voulais te parler, mais tu es occupé…"'

"- Rien qui ne puisse attendre, juste quelques rosiers à tailler."

Machinalement, Saga fit un pas en arrière sous le sourire moqueur de DM.

Il y avait longtemps que le Cancer avait appris à reconnaitre les roses de son amant. Celles qu'Aphrodite entretenait étaient de simples roses sans le moindre pouvoir.

"- On a peur de trois pétales, Saga ?"

"- Contrairement à toi, je ne suis pas assez intime avec ces braves petites choses, pour qu'elles ne me sautent pas à la gorge si je ne les grattouille par correctement derrières les oreilles, Crabe." Répliqua aussitôt le Gémeau avec un rien de hauteur.

Il n'aimait pas laisser voir une quelconque crainte.  
Surtout pas à ce Chevalier-là entre tous.  
DM avait une capacité foudroyante à vous remettre le nez dans nos propres travers, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Lui avait déjà donné, merci bien !

Le sourire du gardien de la quatrième Maison s'élargit encore un peu plus.

"- Ca suffit, DM." Le gronda un peu Aphrodite. "De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Saga ?"

Le Gémeau hésita un peu.

Si Aphrodite ne le clouait pas au mur le plus proche pour ce qu'il allait lui demander, DM par contre…

"- C'est assez personnel…"

Le Poisson leva les yeux au ciel.

"- D'accord, d'accord…"

Il s'accroupit devant le Cancer pour lui voler un rapide baiser.

"- On dine ensemble ?"

DM voulu protester mais finalement laissa tomber. Il ne ferait que retarder l'heure du diner s'il râlait et au pire, si Saga s'éternisait un peu trop, il pourrait toujours revenir et le jeter dehors à coups de pieds.

"- D'accord… Je prépare ?"

Aphrodite ne put retenir une grimace

"- Va plutôt demander à Camus s'il n'a pas quelque chose qui lui reste dans un frigo tu veux. Je ne met pas en doute tes compétences de pizzaiolo ou ta capacité à faire des pates excellentes, mais j'ai besoin d'un peu de changement."

Le Cancer grommela un peu pour le principe, mais préférait ça. Il se savait parfaitement incapable de faire de la cuisine un peu raffinée. Ce n'était pas grave. Camus ne refusait jamais de préparer pour les autres.

"- Alors à toute à l'heure, Aphro." Salua le Cancer, les joues roses, après lui avoir fait un rapide baiser sur la joue.

Même si tout le monde était au courant de leur relation, ca le mettait encore mal à l'aise d'avoir des gestes tendres pour son poisson devant un tiers.

Aphrodite lui rendit son baiser.

"- Bon. A nous !"

Saga s'assit sur un vieux bout de colonne brisée.

"- Toi et DM, comment ?"

"- Tu n'en démordras pas hein ?"

Le Gémeau haussa les épaules.

"- Tu croyais que j'avais lâché l'affaire ?"

"- Quand tu as annulé l'autre jour, oui. Bêtement…"

"- Tu me connais bien mal…"

"- Je croyais juste que Mu t'avait fait rentrer un peu de plomb dans la cervelle." Soupira le Poisson.

"- Il ne fallait pas me faire une promesse alors…"

Aphrodite fixa longuement l'ainé des Gémeaux.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète vraiment ?"

"- Ne cherche pas à changer de sujet."

"- Ho je n'en change pas, crois moi !"

Il ne mentait pas après tout. Sa mise en couple avec DM était entièrement le fait de Shaka, et que la Vierge soit à présent avec Kannon aurait du être suffisant à Saga pour s'inquiéter, s'il avait connu l'incapacité notoire de l'indou à éprouver des sentiments.

"- Mu m'a raconté quelque chose de dérangeant à propos de Shaka ce matin."

Bon, ok, ils étaient bien mal barrés.

Saga reprit.

"- Tu as été avec Shaka n'est ce pas ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu finisses avec DM. A première vue, il n'est pas….Enfin, ce n'est pas le compagnon rêvé, de prime abord."

Le gardien de la douzième maison ne put retenir un petit sourire.

"- Pour toi, non. Tu as trop bon fond pour ça, malgré tout ce qu'on peut te reprocher. Mais on se ressemble avec DM. Finalement, Shaka m'a fait une faveur en me jetant dans ses bras."

"- Comment ça ?"

Aphrodite réfléchit un moment à ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non.  
Il ne voulait pas étaler sa vie privée et en même temps, il ne voulait pas de vendetta du Gémeau contre la Vierge. Or, s'il était honnête, c'était ce qui risquerait de se passer.

Il choisit donc ses mots avec attention.

"- Shaka s'est jeté à ma tête le jour de ses quinze ans. Il en avait marre des plaisanteries stupides sur lui et son armure. "Voila. C'était un bon début. S'il pouvait culpabiliser un brin Saga et les autres, ca atténuerait un peu la responsabilité de la Vierge."Il était mignon, j'étais tout seul, je ne l'ai pas repoussé…"

Saga hésita une seconde avant de demander.

"- C'était ton premier aussi ?"

Aphrodite rosit un peu. Il n'allait certainement pas avoué qu'il avait séduit Shura.

"- Non…"

"- Qui…"

"- Ca, ça ne te regarde pas, Saga. Si j'ai accepté de t'expliquer pour Shaka, c'est uniquement pour que tu comprennes sa situation avec Kannon."

"- Tu m'avais promis aussi…"

"- Saga…Tu crois vraiment que j'accepterais d'étaler ma vie privée comme ça devant toi, pour une raison aussi ridicule ?"

Le Gémeau en resta un peu scandalisé. Une promesse était une promesse !

Sa réaction amusa le Poisson. Malgré son âge et tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre, Saga était parfois d'une naïveté et d'une droiture confondante…C'était mignon… Il aurait presque pu en être jaloux.

"- Quand même !" Finit par râler un peu le Gémeau.

"- Imbécile…" Murmura Aphrodite mais le ton était ouvertement affectueux. "Pour un ancien Grand Pope, tu es parfois attendrissant."

Une étincelle rouge traversa les yeux du Gémeau. Le Poisson s'empressa de revenir à leur sujet. Saga pouvait être chou. Tout au moins une moitié de lui-même. L'autre par contre, il n'y avait pas intérêt à venir trop souvent lui chatouiller la plante des pieds. Tout au moins pas si l'on n'avait pas une très bonne mutuelle santé.

"- Enfin bref. Où en étais-je ? Ha oui. Donc… Shaka est venu me voir le jour de ses quinze ans et m'a demandé de heu…m'occuper de lui. J'ai accepté. Fin de la première partie de l'histoire. Quelques semaines plus tard, Shaka est revenu me voir. Je ne lui ai pas demandé en détail, mais visiblement il est parti expérimenter un peu à droite à gauche et ça ne s'est pas forcément très bien passé. Il est revenu vers moi parce que je suis son pair. Il pouvait me faire confiance pour ne pas aller crier sur les toits ce qui se passait sous les draps entre nous. Je n'avais personne, j'ai accepté. Petit à petit, une vraie relation s'est établie encore nous, même si elle était basée exclusivement sur le plaisir physique et absolument pas sur les sentiments."

Le Poisson se tut pour rassembler ses esprits. Lui-même n'était pas très sur qde comprendre ce qui s'était passé ensuite. Shaka avait été à l'instigation de tout entre eux. De leur mise en couple aussi bien que de leur séparation. Aphrodite n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui était passé par la tête de la Vierge à ce moment là. A l'époque, il avait mis ça sur le compte de la compétition sensuelle qui s'était progressivement établie entre eux.

"- Au bout d'un moment." Reprit-il. "Nous sommes tombés dans une sorte de compétition tous les deux. C'était à celui qui séduirait le plus de personnes en un minimum de temps, quelque soit leur sexe. Puis à celui qui parviendrait à séduire des proies de plus en plus difficiles… Je ne compte plus le nombre de maris bien établis et sans histoire que nous avons dévoyés. C'était amusant et…c'était un moyen comme un autre de remonter notre égo. De nous prouver que des gens pouvaient, à défaut de nous aimer, au moins nous désirer…"

Aphrodite soupira. Machinalement il se détourna un peu de Saga. Ce n'était pas agréable de repenser à tout ca. Ca lui faisait mal de se balancer lui-même à la figure à quel point il était solitaire…Avant….

Silencieux, Saga écoutait sans vraiment en croire ses oreilles. S'il avait imaginé que deux de ses frères puissent être aussi malheureux….En même temps, à l'époque, il était trop occupé à vouloir dominer le monde en particulier et perdre les pédales en général, pour s'être soucié d'autre chose que de son petit nombril…Mais quand même…Ces hommes étaient ses frères... Mais encore une fois, avec le mal qu'il avait fait à son propre jumeau….

Il soupira lui aussi.

Cela sortit suffisamment Aphrodite de ses souvenirs désagréables pour qu'il reprenne la parole.

"- Petit à petit, les proies sont devenues de plus en plus difficiles à atteindre… Des chefs d'entreprise, le chef de la garde du Sanctuaire…Bien entendu nous les menacions de mort s'ils en parlaient à qui que ce soit ! A l'époque, c'était un jeu…Je crois que ni Shaka ni moi ne voulions vraiment voir dans quoi nous avions mis le doigt…C'était facile, agréable, ca nous distrayait de notre solitude…Et lorsque l'on revenait d'une mission pas très sympathique…"

Immédiatement, Saga culpabilisa encore plus. C'était lui qui signait les ordres de mission à l'époque. Et à quatre-vingt pourcent, c'était des assassinats politiques.

"- Enfin bref…Un soir, nous nous sommes disputés pour une broutille, j'ai même oublié ce que c'était tellement c'était insignifiant…" mentit le Poisson "Et puis Shaka m'a jeté à la figure qu'à part lui, personne ne voudrait de moi et il m'a mis au défit de séduire le chevalier le plus difficile à atteindre…DM…. J'étais aussi en colère que Shaka sur le moment, alors j'ai accepté le pari."

Encore maintenant, le Poisson ne comprenait pas ce qu'il leur était passé par la tête. Shaka s'était brutalement mis en colère pendant qu'il lui racontait comment il avait mis la main sur un type parmi tant d'autres. Ils avaient fait ça des dizaines de fois auparavant. Il n'avait pas compris l'ire de la Vierge. Encore maintenant, il se disait que Shaka avait peut-être été jaloux…Après tout, ce soir là il n'avait pu se retenir de lui expliquer que ce type était si gentil…Si doux…Bien loin des habitudes du gardien de la sixième maison.

"- Il était peut-être jaloux." Murmura Saga comme en écho aux pensées d'Aphrodite.

Le Poisson resta silencieux un instant.

"- C'est….C'est une possibilité, oui…Même si jamais Shaka ou moi n'avions fait mention de sentiments entre nous mais…C'est possible…Enfin… J'étais tellement en colère moi aussi, que j'ai relevé le défi…En fait, j'étais moins en colère qu'effrayé à l'idée que Shaka ait raison." Soupira le Poisson, un peu malheureux.

Ces quelques mois avec la Vierge avaient été réellement éprouvants pour lui. Il était d'ailleurs persuadé qu'il ne s'en était pas tout à fait remis, même aussi longtemps après.

"- Bref, je ne vais pas te faire un roman, mais petit à petit j'ai réussi à passer les barrières de DeathMask, et lorsqu'il a été bien accroché à moi et que j'ai pu cracher à la figure de Shaka que moi, au moins, j'avais quelqu'un qui m'aimait, j'étais déjà aussi accroc à DM que lui à moi et… Et voila. J'ai rompu définitivement avec Shaka ce soir là, et il n'y a plus jamais rien eu entre nous. Bizarrement, nous sommes restés assez proches, voir même amis et… et voila…"

Un sourire soudain lumineux éclaira le visage jusque là sombre d'Aphrodite.

"- C'était un bête pari au début. Mais à présent…Jamais je ne pourrais renier ce qui s'est passé avec Shaka, Saga. Si je devais renier ça, je devrais aussi renier ce que j'ai avec DM." Murmura le Poisson, plus ému qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années.

DM s'éclipsa de derrière le bout de colonne d'où il espionnait son amant.

Finalement, il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir parfois envie de tuer Shaka. Aphrodite ne l'avait jamais aimé. Le reste, c'était la perte de la Vierge. Grand bien lui fasse !

Il descendit les escaliers jusqu'à la maison de Camus. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait encore un peu de hachis Parmentier. Aphrodite raffolait de ce plat simple.

Camus donna un coup de cuillère sur les doigts baladeurs de Milo.

Les doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la crème pâtissière, au grand plaisir du Scorpion qui put se lécher les doigts pour les nettoyer.

"- Tu es insupportable." Sourit le Verseau

"- Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de tremper mes doigts dans la crème puisque je ne peux pas les poser sur tes fesses !" Protesta Milo avec un grand sourire.

Le Français chassa de sa cuisine le Grec qui s'enfuit quelques secondes avant de revenir, content. Camus se détendait de plus en plus avec lui.

Encore une semaine avant, il n'aurait pu faire se genre d'allusions sans se faire chasser de sa Maison pour au moins vingt quatre heures.  
A présent, Camus avait l'air rassuré. Il savait que Milo ne tenterait pas de le violer dans un coin sombre, et de voir que le Scorpion acceptait son manque d'implications de bonne grâce, finissait de le détendre.

Le Verseau porta sa tarte aux fruits jusqu'au four. Il la posa sur la plaque, enfourna le tout pour une vingtaine de minutes puis revint vers l'évier pour faire la vaisselle.

Au passage, il déposa une rapide baiser sur la joue du Scorpion. Milo lâcha un énorme soupir de contentement qui fit rougir furieusement Camus.

Petit à petit, Camus arrivait même à lui montrer quelques marques de tendresse. Il ne lui avait pas encore vraiment dit qu'il l'aimait, mais le Scorpion était persuadé que ça finirait par arriver et probablement plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

Gentiment, il vint nouer ses bras autour de la taille du Verseau.

Camus tressaillit, mais ne le repoussa pas comme il l'aurait fait avant la pneumonie de son ami.

"- Milo…Sois sage…"

Le Scorpion se contenta de poser son menton sur l'épaule du Verseau pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

"- Tu fais quoi "

"- La vaisselle tu le vois bien…"

"- Nan…J'ai les yeux fermés…" Sourit Milo.

Camus tourna la tête pour le regarder.

"- Milo…"

"- Quoi, je profite !!"

"- Tu ne profites pas assez la nuit ?" S'amusa le Verseau.

Milo en aurait presque dansé de joie. Camus se détendait VRAIMENT.

"- La nuit, je dors." C'était d'ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle Camus ne l'avait pas chassé définitivement de son lit.

"- Et tu ronfles aussi…" Remarqua drôlement le Français avec un petit sourire en coin.

"- Je…je ronfle ??? MOI !!" Les protestations du Scorpion s'éteignirent d'elles même lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux pour voir le sourire moqueur de son ami. "T'es méchant avec moi."

"- Oui, mais tu sais que je t'aime…bien… alors ce n'est pas grave."

Milo renifla.

Pour la peine, il déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque du Verseau qui frémit.

"- Tu me lâches pour que je prépare le diner ?"

"- Tu as quelque chose qui te resterait, pour deux personnes ?" grommela soudain DM en s'appuyant sur la chambranle de la porte de la cuisine.

Milo et Camus sursautèrent avant de se séparer comme deux adolescents pris en faute.

"- Tu aurais pu frapper !" Siffla sèchement Camus, les joues roses.

Un rictus satisfait monta aux lèvres du Cancer.

"- J'ai frappé. Trois fois. Mais personne n'a répondu et comme la porte était ouverte…"

Camus foudroya du regard Milo qui se gratta la nuque, mal à l'aise. Il oubliait toujours de fermer la porte. Au mieux, il pensait à la tirer une fois sur cinq. Le Français se força à se montrer un hôte correct.

"- Que puis-je pour toi, DM ?"

"- Aphro dine chez moi ce soir. Tu aurais quelques restes ? Il en a marre de ma tambouille."

Milo retourna une chaise et s'assit dessus, les bras sur le dossier.

"- Tu tombes pile au bon moment, DM. Mon Camus allait se mettre au diner."

Les yeux brillants du Scorpion suffisaient seuls à montrer l'amour de Milo pour la cuisine de son ami.

DM renifla, s'attirant un mince sourire amusé du Français.

"- Je crois que je vais cuisiner pour tout le monde ce soir… Faire pour quatre ou quatorze, c'est pareil… Vous me servirez de marmitons, c'est tout…."

DM alla pour protester mais Milo lui cloua le bec.

"- Bien sur mon Camus ! Puisqu'on mange, on peut bien t'aider !"

Résigné, le Cancer enfila le tablier vert avec des souris dessus, que Camus lui tendit. Lorsqu'il vit le tablier rose de Milo, l'humeur de l'Italien remonta en flèche. Au moins était-il moins ridicule que le Scorpion.

"- Tu vas faire quoi ?"

"- De quoi avez-vous envie ?"

Puisqu'on lui demandait….

"- Hachis Parmentier, c'est possible ? "

Camus tira un gros sac de pommes de terre d'un placard puis deux économes.

"- Epluchez moi ça…"

Tout content soudain, le Cancer se mit au travail.

Faire plaisir à son Poisson était vraiment en passe de devenir son passe-temps préféré…Ce n'était pas si mal mais….Décidément, il se ramollissait… A croire qu'il lui aurait fallu une petite guerre de temps en temps, le Week-end, pour être vraiment bien.

"- Au fait, je ne sais pas si vous avez entendu la rumeur." Commença soudain Camus qui hachait grossièrement des restes de viande sur une planche. "Mais il paraitrait que Shion voudrait inviter des Spectres d'Hades au Sanctuaire… Histoire de faire un peu la paix."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs…"

Cette fois, DM se retint de très peu de se gargariser bruyamment.

Si en plus on lui donnait l'argent du beurre avec le crémier, il ne voyait plus aucun problème pour tenir la caisse de la crémerie !

Aioros s'extirpa de son lit avec difficulté. Son frère était souvent particulièrement poulpesque la nuit.

Comme s'il se laissait aller dans le sommeil à la possessivité qu'il ne pouvait vraiment exprimer dans la journée.

Le Sagittaire trouvait ça mignon. Parfois particulièrement envahissant, mais tellement adorable...

Gentiment, il se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue de son lionceau préféré.

Aiolia se recroquevilla sous la couette tout en serrant l'oreiller contre son torse.

" - 'Lia...debout 'Lia... "

" - Mmm...'meil... " Protesta le jeune homme, aux trois quarts endormis.

Aioros se rassit sur le bord du lit. Il tira la couette pour révéler un Lion recroquevillé comme un tout petit.

Amusé, il lui caressa la joue.

" - Debout lionceau feignant. "

Aiolia se débattit mollement contre son agresseur, les yeux clos, avant d'ouvrir un œil quand il ne parvint pas à chasser son tourmenteur.

" - B'jour grand frère. "

Lentement, le Chevalier de la cinquième maison se redressa avant de s'étirer longuement.

" - Tu prends de mauvaises habitudes, Aiolia. "

Le jeune homme fit un peu la moue. Oui, il prenait de mauvaises habitudes. Et alors ? Il voulait juste passer du temps avec son frère et au moins, quand il venait dormir avec lui, il avait droit à plein de câlins...et il était sur que son grand frère n'allait par partir au milieu de la nuit cette fois et se faire tuer pour rien.

Il soupira.

Il avait beau savoir qu'il était ridicule...

Aioros serra son petit frère contre lui.  
Il comprenait les inquiétudes de son cadet.

" - Tout va bien maintenant petit lionceau. Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je m'en aille ? Athéna est grande et à l'abri, le Sanctuaire est en meilleur état que jamais... Tout va bien petit frère... ne peux-tu me faire un peu confiance et faire confiance à nos frères ? "

Le pauvre Lion détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

" - J'ai peur...J'ai tout simplement peur." Avoua le jeune homme. " Tout va trop bien...Ce n'est pas normal... "

Aioros caressa les cheveux de son cadet.

" - Ne sois pas si suspicieux, petit lion. Nos maîtres n'ont jamais eu à se battre une seule fois pendant leur vie. Nous en avons eu plus que notre part. Il est temps pour nous de pouvoir nous reposer tu ne crois pas ? "

" - J'ai appris à admettre que le seul repos qu'un Chevalier puisse avoir est dans la mort. " Murmura Aiolia, lugubre.

Un peu choqué par la tristesse manifeste de son petit frère, Aioros secoua doucement Aiolia.

" - Ne parle pas comme ça, mon frère. La déesse est là pour nous protéger. Nous et le Sanctuaire... "

Le Lion repoussa gentiment son aîné.

" - Aioros...Notre déesse est incapable de se protéger elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle nous protéger ? "

" - Tu es aigri, petit frère. "

" - Je me définirais juste comme réaliste. "

" - Ca ne te ressemble pas... "

" - Pourquoi, parce que j'utilise un peu ma cervelle ? " Siffla Aiolia, hargneux.

Le Sagittaire le fixa un long moment sans rien dire. Aiolia n'avait pas tout à fait tord...Si le Lion adorait passer du temps à se faire cajoler par son grand frère, la partie adulte du Lion était parfaitement capable de penser par elle même.

Cela peina un peu Aioros. Il avait perdu tellement de temps...Et malgré tous leurs efforts à tous les deux, c'était un temps qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à rattraper...Il n'avait pu voir son frère grandir et parfois ne savait pas trop comment s'occuper de lui. Aiolia n'était plus l'enfant de sept ans qu'il avait quitté pour aller mourir dans un coin, et l'adulte lui était parfois totalement étranger.

Aioros prit soudain une décision. Son frère était adulte, autant qu'il commence à le traiter comme tel et à agir en conséquence.

Le Sagittaire bondit soudain du lit. Il attrapa son frère par le bras pour le tirer de la literie avant de le trainer derrière lui.

" - HE !!! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Aioros !? "

Le Sagittaire eut un sourire de sale gosse.

"- Vas-donc te laver petit frère... Il est grand temps que tu cesses de te comporter en petit garçon, à rester dans mes jupes. "

Aiolia alla pour protester mais Aioros le fit taire

" - Silence Chevalier. Nous allons sortir. "

Lui aussi avait du temps à rattraper et son frère devait connaître Athènes mieux que lui.

Un peu perdu, le Lion obéit docilement à son grand frère. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Aioros commença à lui parler du quartier rouge de la ville qu'il commença à comprendre.

Son frère ne voulait pas...non...Si ? Ho déesse !!! Et les prix qui avaient flambé ces derniers mois avec la coupe du monde des rallyes. Il allait en finir ruiné…Parce que ce n'était pas avec la minable paye que Athéna leur versait….Il allait y fusiller le budget de sa maison pour les trois années à venir !

Pourtant, l'idée lui plut bien. C'était un moyen des plus agréables et des plus satisfaisants de passer du temps avec son grand frère…Même si ce n'était pas très légal.

En ce milieu de soirée, un lourd parfum de mystère flottait sur le Sanctuaire.

Depuis quatre jours, un voile d'excitation ondoyait lentement sur les douze maisons du zodiaque.

Tous les Ors s'étaient bien remis de leurs dons du sang, Milo avait définitivement cessé de tousser et même Mu avait repris des couleurs sous la tendre surveillance de Saga.

Il restait trois jours avant que le Bélier ne tente son expérience sur l'armure des Gémeaux, mais ce n'était pas ce qui rendait l'ambiance des Temples plus fébrile qu'une jeune mariée attendant son époux le soir de ses noces.

Non…

Etrangement, c'était Shura qui était au centre de cette excitation jubilatoire.

Il avait été surpris très tôt le matin à sortir des appartements du Pope, et si la parole du soldat en poste au palais de Shion était digne de foi, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était vu en sortir.

Ca n'aurait rien eu de remarquable si le Chevalier n'avait eu des marques tout à fait frappantes sur la gorge.

Des suçons…

Or, il n'y avait pas grand monde dans les appartements du Pope…Juste Shion…

C'était déconcertant.

Shura et Shion….

La notion perturbait jusqu'aux Chevaliers les plus stables….ou les plus délurés…Même Shaka et Milo refusaient d'accepter ce qu'on leur avait rapporté.

Shion ne pouvait être avec un homme.

Son harem, des années plus tôt, avait été proverbial, fourni et visiblement très satisfait…Et même si le P,ope avait préféré un garçon…Dokho à l'extrême limite, mais pas un bébé comme Shura !!!

Quand au Capricorne… l'idée même de le savoir sexué était une vue de l'esprit.

Shura ne pensait qu'à Athéna, à boire et au sport à la télé…Tout le monde le savait. Alors l'imaginer en train de forniquer avec Shion…  
Sans compter que les deux hommes étaient particulièrement virils.

Lequel des deux accepterait de recevoir l'autre ?

C'était trop perturbant…

Bien loin des gorges chaudes qu'ils généraient, Shion et Shura continuaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans s'en faire pour deux sous.

Ils passaient peut-être un peu plus de temps ensemble qu'avant, certes, mais s'ils ne s'exposaient pas, ils ne ressentaient absolument pas le besoin de se cacher non plus…

Ils buvaient ensemble devant la télé, discutaient jusqu'à point d'heure, s'endormaient dans la chambre de l'un ou l'autre et lorsque le désir leur en prenaient, passaient des heures à s'aimer tranquillement.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, les deux hommes s'étaient glissés dans leur relation comme un vieux couple unis depuis des décennies.

Après leur première étreinte, ils avaient quelque peu discuté.

L'un comme l'autre avaient été surpris que leur partenaire ne s'inquiète pas plus de la situation que ça.

Shion avait des siècles derrière lui, et Shura une assurance à toute épreuve, chacun était très sûr de sa virilité et de leurs affections, vraiment ils n'avaient pas eu le besoin de se lancer dans une grande psychanalyse de leur situation pour l'accepter.

Ils étaient juste bien.

Ils ne s'étaient rien promis, ne s'étaient rien interdit, n'avaient fait aucun plan d'avenir ni même réellement discutés de leur nouvelle situation.

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en couple, ils n'étaient plus vraiment célibataires…

Ils partageaient simplement leur temps en toute tranquillité et en toute satisfaction.

Pour l'instant d'ailleurs, sans s'occuper des autres Ors qui cherchaient à les surprendre en situation compromettante depuis quatre jours, Shion se reposait tranquillement, à moitié allongé sur le canapé de ses appartements tout en regardant un match de curling entre la Finlande et la Micronésie.

Il ne se souciait pas de savoir où était la Micronésie ni de comprendre les règles. De toute façon, s'il l'avait voulu, son encyclopédie sportive à pattes se serait fait un plaisir de lui expliquer. Mais là, la joue sur le torse de Shura, le Pope était trop bien pour faire autre chose que se laisser caresser les cheveux tout en finissant un verre d'un bourgogne épais que lui avait offert le Capricorne.

Il aimait ces calmes moments de détente affectueuse….

Les deux hommes s'étaient entrainés pendant une bonne partie de la journée, avaient partagé leur bain puis s'étaient posé là, juste content d'être ensemble.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient réveillés, ils n'avaient pas du échanger plus de cinq phrases….

Les doigts de Shura tracèrent la ligne du menton de l'ancien Bélier. Shion releva les yeux sur le jeune homme.

"- Tu dînes avec moi, ce soir ?"

Shion sourit un peu avant de se redresser.

"- Bien sur…A condition que tu me laisses faire. Tu es une catastrophe dans une cuisine."

Shura renifla avec amusement.

Shion se moquait sans pitié de son inadéquation en cuisine.

Le Capricorne pouvait bien le laisser faire…Après tout, il était réellement un danger derrière les fourneaux.

Le Grand Pope déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune Or avant de se lever.

"- Que veux-tu pour le dîner ?"

L'Espagnol réfléchit un peu, puis éteignit la télévision. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de Shion pour le ramener dans son giron.

Une fois le Pope assis sur ses genoux, il écarta les longues mèches vertes pour déposer un petit baiser sur la nuque pâle.

Un petit frisson arqua les reins de l'ancien Bélier.

"- Shura. Sois sage."

"- Oui Grand Pope." S'amusa le Capricorne avant de lâcher son amant.

Shion secoua la tête, amusé, il effleura rapidement la joue du jeune homme du bout des doigts en quittant ses genoux.

"- Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais pour le diner."

"- Hmm….Un steak et des légumes m'iront très bien. Je ne suis pas très difficile hein…"

Le Capricorne suivit Shion dans la cuisine.

On gratta soudain à la porte des appartements du Pope.

"- Tu peux aller ouvrir Shura ?"

"- D'accord…"

Shion jeta deux steaks dans une poêle chaude, rajouta des haricots verts en boite pour les faire revenir dans le jus de viande, et mit la table.

Shura ne tarda pas à revenir avec un Mu visiblement inquiet.

"- Bonjour, Mu. Que ce passe-t-il ? Il est bien tard pour une petite visite."

Le Bélier hésita.

Il était resté stupéfait de se faire introduire par Shura.

"- Je…voulais vous parler maitre. Mais si vous êtes occupé…"

"- Tu as diné ?"

"- Heu…oui..."

"- Mais tu es maigre comme une liane." Le gronda doucement le Pope.

Mu se détendit un peu. Il retrouvait les tendres manières grondeuses de son maitre.

"- Je mange pourtant, promis !"

Shion jeta un steak de plus dans la poêle, rajouta couverts et légumes puis fit signe à son jeune élève de s'asseoir à coté de Shura.

"- De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?"

Mu se détourna de Shura qui semblait dans la cuisine du Pope comme chez lui. Le gardien de la dixième maison sortit d'une réserve une bouteille de cabernet probablement extorquée à Camus, qu'il déboucha pour la poser sur la table.

Mu se secoua.

Shion et Shura étaient amis. Juste amis ! Leurs manières de faire ne différaient en rien de celles de Camus et Milo pendant des années….Même si Milo…STOP ! Amis, ils étaient amis ! Et c'était parfait ainsi, pensa le petit Bélier. Son maitre avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le sortir de sa solitude forcée. Il devait bien admettre qu'il avait été un mauvais élève ces derniers temps. Perdu entre son retour à la vie, le projet des armures des Gémeaux et sa romance avec Saga, Mu ne s'était que très peu occupé de son maitre. Il était en tord et le savait…

"- Je suis désolé…" Souffla soudain le jeune Bélier, le nez bas.

Shion reposa la casserole vide, un peu surpris.

"- Désolé de quoi, petit Mu ?" Murmura le Pope, réutilisant sans y penser le surnom affectueux qu'il avait toujours utilisé avec son élève lorsqu'il n'était qu'un tout petit garçon.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

"- De ne pas être venu plus vous voir…De ne pas être un bon élève…."

Shura prit discrètement son assiette et ses couverts. Sans bruit, il s'éclipsa dans le salon.

Shion lui lança un regard reconnaissant.

C'était aussi pour ca qu'il appréciait particulièrement le Capricorne. Contrairement à ce que d'aucun pouvait croire, il savait faire preuve d'un tact et d'une subtilité réels.

Le Grand Pope déplaça sa chaise près de celle du jeune Bélier.

"- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Mu. Je ne t'en veux pas moi-même ! Ne bats pas ta coulpe pour des bêtises, Mu, je t'en prie." Murmura encore gentiment Shion.

Mu releva le nez, timide comme un chaton.

"- C'est vrai ? Pourtant, je vous ai abandonné ici. Je ne suis quasiment jamais venu vous voir, à part quand j'avais des problèmes et dès qu'ils ont été résolus, je vous ai oublié…

Le visage du Pope se fendit d'un sourire.

"- Tu n'as rien fait de plus que ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel enfant devenu adulte avec un parent, Mu… Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'être un chevalier adulte qui vit sa vie…

Mu rosit doucement.

Même s'il s'était un peu détendu sur le sujet, la moindre allusion à sa relation avec Saga le mettait toujours profondément mal à l'aise….C'était du domaine du privé et il n'appréciait que fraichement qu'on se mêle de ses affaires à tout bout de champs.

"- Maitre Shion…"

Le Pope se retint de laisser trop voir son amusement.

"- Je t'ai promis il y a quelques temps que je ne me mêlerais plus de tes histoires de cœur, Mu. Je respecte ma parole…Chacun à droit à son intimité."

Le pauvre Bélier rougit plus encore.

A la seconde où Saga avait appris qu'il voulait aller voir son maitre pour lui demander conseil pour les armures des gémeaux, tout les Ors avaient été mit au courant en un temps record.

C'étaient eux qui avaient insistés pour qu'il n'y aille qu'à la nuit tombée. C'étaient eux, encore, qui lui avaient fait promettre de leur raconter par le menu tout ce qu'il verrait de tendancieux.

Mu soupira.

Son maitre et Shura étaient AMIS et c'était tout ! Il refusait de prendre en compte toute autre notion.

"- Mais ce n'est pas pour cela que tu es venu me voir…" Continua soudain l'ancien Bélier, indulgent.

"- Heu… Non…enfin…" Mu rougit encore. Il avait failli cracher le morceau. "Non. Je voulais vous voir pour les armures…"

"- Ca te travaille encore. Pourtant je suis sûr que tu as tout prévu au mieux."

Le Bélier soupira lourdement.

"- Maitre Shion. J'ai prévu tout ce que je pouvais prévoir. Mais ce que je vais tenter n'a jamais été fait de mémoire d'homme ! Ou de déesse pour ce que j'en sais. Aucune armure n'aura été à ce point altérée depuis leurs créations. Faire des réparations, je peux et je crois que je le fais bien…"

"- Certainement mieux que moi, c'est évident."

"- Grand Pope ! Je ne plaisante pas !"

"- Mais moi non plus…"

Mu grommela encore un peu. Il faisait ce qu'il pouvait avec les moyens qu'il avait et…

"- De quoi as-tu vraiment peur, Mu ?"

"- Et si je l'abime au delà de tout espoir de réparation ? Et si elle est détruite ? Et si elle ne peut plus jouer son rôle ? Et si Athéna décide de me chasser à cause de ça ? Et si…."

"- Et avec autant de si, tu pourrais être politicien. Tu as tout prévu de ton mieux, tu as même demandé l'aide des autres armures qui te l'ont apporté… Tout marchera très bien, Mu… Tu es plus doué dans ton rôle de réparateur d'armure que mon prédécesseur. Et il était le meilleur depuis des générations…."

Un peu rasséréné, le jeune Bélier eut un pâle sourire.

"- Je suis désolé, je vous ai dérangé pendant votre diner…"

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Je regardais juste une finale d'un sport stupide à la télévision de toute façon."

"- Un sport stupide ?"

"- Des gens qui lancent un palet de granit sur de la glace et qui balayent devant pour infléchir sa course.

"- Ho…"

"- J'ai eu la même réaction…"

"- Heureusement que Shura est là pour vous expliquer les règles !"

"- Si tu veux tout savoir." Commença le Pope sur un air conspirateur. "C'est lui qui paye l'abonnement satellite…"

Cette fois, Mu éclata de rire. Si c'était vrai, il comprenait mieux pourquoi Shura était tout le temps fourré chez Shion.

"- Et quand il se sera acheté une télé et une parabole ?

"- Et bien c'est moi qui irait jouer les Shaka et squatter….C'est bien ca, squatter ?" Mu hocha la tête avant que son maitre ne continue."J'irai donc squatter chez lui pour voir les sports idiots."

"- Je ne vous savais pas si pingre mon maitre."

"- Je ne suis pas pingre, je suis économe. Et regarder le foot tout seul n'a aucun intérêt…" Une étincelle joueuse apparut soudain dans les yeux violets du Pope. "D'ailleurs, à l'occasion, il faudrait aller tous ensemble au stade. Je suis sûr que ce serait amusant d'assister à un match de foot tous les treize. "

Il ne serait pas dit qu'il aurait été le seul à souffrir des hooligans !

Mu accepta avec grâce. Ce serait agréable de passer un peu de temps tous ensemble.

"- Et bien programmons ça pour après la nouvelle Lune. Il te faudra du temps pour te reposer. Et aux autres aussi."

Mu ne serait pas le seul à souffrir une fois de plus d'une perte de sang massive. Il avait même prévu de demander leur concours aux Argents et aux Bronzes. On ne savait jamais et il valait mieux pécher par excès de prudence.

Mu avait raison.

Jamais personne n'avait tenté de créer deux armures à partir d'une seule et… c'était dangereux…

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il contacte Athéna pour qu'elle soit présente. Son cosmos était indispensable. Et si elle acceptait de donner quelques gouttes de sang… Cela le rassurerait grandement quand aux chances de réussites du projet.

Le jeune Bélier remercia chaleureusement son maitre.

"- J'en parlerai aux autres."

"- Je m'en doute." Sourit Shion sans comprendre la brusque rougeur de son élève. "Mais le diner va être froid maintenant."

Mu s'excusa.

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- Je vais faire réchauffer."

"- Ne vous occupez pas de moi. Il est déjà tard et Saga doit me chercher." Rosit doucement le jeune homme.

Shion ne pu retenir un sourire attendri.

"- Alors file jeune Mu. Et à demain…."

"- A demain, Maitre Shion. Et bonne nuit..."

Shion dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas répondre avec le plus grand naturel qu'elle ne pourrait qu'être bonne, à présent qu'il ne les passait plus seul dans le froid de son grand lit.

Le jeune Chevalier s'inclina rapidement avant de fuir littéralement.

A peine avait-il quitté la pièce que Shura revenait, son assiette pleine à la main.

"- Moi je veux bien que tu réchauffes mon diner."

"- Tu aurais dû manger.

"- Ce n'est plus agréable tout seul."

Shion prit leurs deux assiettes, partagea celle de Mu entre leurs deux plats puis mit le tout au micro-onde.

Shura avait raison. Ce n'était plus agréable de manger seul.

A peine Mu avait-il mit un pied hors du palais du Pope, que dix chevaliers d'or lui sautaient dessus.

"- Alors ?"

"- Tu les as vu ?"

"- Ils sont louches ?

"- Ils faisaient des trucs ?"

"- Racon-teuh !!"

"- On veut des détails !"

"- Non mais c'est fini, oui !" Protesta soudain le Bélier, un peu outré."Non, ils ne sont pas louches, non ils ne faisaient pas des trucs et oui ils étaient ensembles."

"- Mais ils faisaient quoi ?" S'énerva un peu Milo, toujours prêt à cancaner.

"- Ils dinaient."

"- Ha oui ? Qui a fait la cuisine ?" Continua Aphrodite, les yeux étrécis.

"- Mon maitre je crois. Mais je vois pas ce que ca vient faire là…"

"- Et ils étaient habillés ?"

Le Bélier foudroya Shaka du regard.

"- Mon maitre ne se balade pas le cul à l'air comme un certain individu que je connais."

La Vierge ne rougit même pas.

"- Je voulais dire, est ce qu'ils étaient en pyjama ou en peignoir ?"

"- Bah non, ils étaient en habillés tout ce qu'il y a de plus normalement."

L'excitation des Ors retomba comme un vieux soufflé.

"- A cette heure ? Flute."

"- Donc ils sont pas ensemble…"

"- Je vous l'avait bien dit !" Protesta un peu le Bélier.

"- Ca aurait pu être drôle pourtant." Grommela Aphro, déçu.

DM grogna un peu.

Lui s'en fichait.

Même si l'excitation ambiante l'avait un peu contaminé, il devait bien l'avouer. Et puis voir son petit poisson s'exciter tout seul pour arriver à surprendre le Pope et le Capricorne en train de faire des trucs dans la pénombre, l'amusait.

Il était si beau son Aphrodite, avec les pommettes roses d'énervement…

Il se racla la gorge. Décidément, la paix avait un effet désastreux sur lui. S'il n'y prenait garde, il serait bientôt aussi mielleux et sucré que Mu et Saga.

Et ça, jamais ! Foi de Cancer !

Athéna lut le nouveau rapport que son détective privé lui avait apporté.

Plus détaillé que le premier, il regorgeait de petits riens sur la victime de l'enquête.

"- Mmm…Voila qui est parfait… Merci…"

Le détective soupira de soulagement.  
Cette gamine lui mettait réellement les nerfs à vifs…

"- Autre chose ?"

"- Non… je crois que c'est tout…"

"- Vous ne voulez pas que j'enquête sur l'autre ? Le Grec là ?"

Saori eut un sourire tranquille.

"- Non… Lui, ce ne sera pas nécessaire…" Remercia-t-elle.

Le détective haussa les épaules.  
Au moins, ca lui économiserait un trajet de plus vers la vieille Europe.

"- C'est vous le patron…"

"- Et pour l'autre projet ? Des nouvelles ?"

"- Quelques progrès, mais je suis moins optimiste que pour le premier. En plus je ne travaille que sur une période de quatorze ans. Alors logiquement, il y a moins de pistes."

"- Faites de votre mieux.."

"- Je n'y manquerais pas."

"- Merci. Tatsumi vous signera une rallonge."

Le détective prit le congé pour ce qu'il était et quitta le bureau.

Tatsumi lui remit un chèque avec suffisamment de zéros pour le satisfaire et lui donner l'envie de continuer ses recherches.

Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi la gamine faisait faire des recherches aussi vaporeuses, mais pourquoi pas….

Il prit congé du majordome Kido pour retourner chez lui.

Finalement, il faudrait peut-être qu'il retourne en Europe…Pas grave…Tous ses frais étaient pris en charge… Simplement, il allait louper l'anniversaire de sa fille…Bah…Il n'avait pas de date limite. Ca attendrait bien deux semaines.

Dans son bureau, les yeux dans le vague, Saori réfléchissait.

"- Tatsumi…."

"- Mademoiselle ?"

"- Le jet est réparé ?"

"- Le nouveau moteur a du être monté début de semaine."

"- C'est parfait. Alors s'il est prêt, nous allons enfin pouvoir retourner à la maison…"

"- Bien mademoiselle…."

"- Hum….Et tu feras parvenir le premier dossier à notre succursale de Berlin. Qu'ils invitent ce jeune homme à nous rejoindre."

"- ……Mademoiselle ? Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?"

Athéna se contenta de sourire.

"- Tu as raison, mieux vaut que j'y passe moi-même"

Tatsumi quitta le bureau. Des fois, sa maitresse lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Kannon passait d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Saga prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement pour le calmer.

"- Tout va bien se passer…Tu vas voir…"

Kannon en doutait.

La seule autre fois où son frère et lui avaient été convoqués seuls chez le Pope, avait eu lieu des années plus tôt. Juste après cette entrevue, il avait dû faire ses bagages et passer des semaines à la belle étoile pour ne pas perdre son frère…

C'était avant qu'il ne se retrouve enfermé au Cap Sounion…

Avant que son frère ne perde les pédales…

Et tout ça lui ramenait à l'esprit bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, pour qu'il accepte docilement de rester là, à attendre que Shion veuille bien se montrer…

"- Mais il fait quoi le vieux ?" Souffla le cadet des Gémeaux en se mordillant le coté du pouce de sa main libre.

Saga lui sourit avec tendresse.

"- Puisque je te dis que tout va bien…"

Kannon fixa son jumeau une longue minute.

"- Tu sais quelque chose hein ??? Avoue…Tu sais quelque chose et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?"

Saga déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son frère pour désamorcer l'orage qui menaçait.

Comme prévu, Kannon se calma immédiatement.

"- Je ne pouvais pas et je ne peux toujours pas. Shion me l'a fait promettre. Mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, rassure toi…"

Soudain très fragile malgré ses vingt huit ans, sa grande carcasse et ses capacités suffisantes pour couper la planète en deux d'un éternuement, Kannon supplia son grand frère du regard.

"- Tu me promet hein ? Je vais pas devoir partir ?"

Saga attrapa brusquement son cadet par la nuque pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

"- Tu ne quittera plus jamais le Sanctuaire, mon frère. Sauf si tu le veux…Jamais personne ne te chassera…Et même si tu devais un jour partir pour quelque raison que ce soit, je partirais avec toi…"

"- Même si tu dois laisser Mu ?" Osa murmurer le jeune Gémeau.

"- Même si je dois le tuer moi-même pour que nous restions ensemble, petit frère." Jura Saga avec une énergie renouvelée.

Kannon releva le nez et tressaillit.

Si les cheveux de son frère étaient bien bleu, ses yeux étaient rouge. Ce n'était pas uniquement Saga son grand frère qui venait de lui jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner, mais également l'Autre…Celui qui l'avait abandonné des années plus tôt à la mort par noyade…

Et si c'était terrifiant, c'était aussi diablement rassurant…

Si Saga pouvait parfois être trop doux et temporiser un peu trop, l'Autre n'était pas du même tonneau. L'Autre était dur comme le diamant…Et s'il promettait, alors jamais plus ils ne seraient séparés…Probablement même pas par la mort…

L'ancien Marinas s'abandonna encore quelques instants à l'étreinte de son jumeau avant de le repousser, rassuré et apaisé.

Saga lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- Shion arrive…"

"- Comment le sais-tu ?"

L'ainé des Gémeaux se fendit d'un petit sourire en coin.

"- Si tu écoutes attentivement, tu entends le bruit de sa robe qui se réverbère contre les colonnes…

Kannon écouta.

"- Mais… Tu as raison !! Comment…"

"- Je connais ce Temple comme ma poche, Kannon…Je te montrerais le Harem un jour…Même s'il doit être vide à présent…"

"- Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as chassé toutes ces délicieuses jeunes femmes." Demanda Shion en entrant dans le bureau. "Bonjour Saga, Kannon…Comment allez-vous ?"

Les jumeaux inclinèrent rapidement la tête pour saluer le Pope.

Ils ne saluèrent pas le jeune homme qui le suivait.

"- J'avais assez de mal à garder mon identité de Pope, Shion. Et ces donzelles me pompaient toute mon énergie." Une étincelle admirative apparut dans les yeux de Saga. "Comment diable avez-vous fait pour satisfaire toutes ces filles à votre âge de l'époque ?"

"- Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des petits secrets." Sourit Shion, un peu pompeux.

Kannon renifla, amusé.

"- Vous vouliez me voir ?"

Shion s'assit à son bureau.

"- Tout à fait…Voici Darius. Il devrait très prochainement être le nouveau chevalier d'argent du Triangle…"

Le jeune homme s'inclina respectueusement devant les deux chevaliers d'or.

"- En quoi ca me concerne ?" S'étonna Kannon.

"- Son maitre nous a quitté il y a quelques jours." Expliqua Shion. "Darius n'est pas encore prêt à endosser son armure. Il lui faut un maitre encore quelque temps et j'ai pensé à toi, Kannon…"

Un peu surpris, le jeune Gémeau se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Pourquoi moi ?"

Le sourire de Shion se fit soudain purement lupin.

"- Tu es un Chevalier, Kannon. Le premier devoir d'un chevalier, après protéger la déesse, est de former la nouvelle génération de Chevaliers…"

L'ancien Marinas avala péniblement sa salive.

L'offre de Shion était tentante…Elle serait la preuve manifeste qu'il était bien un Chevalier d'Or, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un Chevalier pour en former un autre…

Il hésita.

Serait-il capable de former un Chevalier ? Bon, il avait plus ou moins formé une bonne partie des Généraux de Poséidon déjà.

Après tout, à passer son temps à se battre avec deux poissons rouge et à jouer au scrabble avec trois hippocampes, il lui avait bien fallu trouver quelque chose à faire pour s'occuper… Mais à l'époque, il s'était fichu comme d'une guigne qu'ils soient de bons Marinas ! Il voulait juste qu'ils soient assez fort pour emmerder Athéna et la forcer à envoyer des Chevaliers d'Or…et si possible son frère. A sa décharge, il ne savait pas que son jumeau avait tenté d'assassiner Athéna, avait tué Shion et pris sa place, et qu'il régnait depuis sur le Sanctuaire.

S'il l'avait su…Il se plaisait à croire qu'il serait remonté à la surface pour remettre un peu d'ordre dans la cervelle dérangée de son jumeau.

Mais à présent…A présent il s'agissait de former un chevalier d'Athéna ! Pas une obscure bestiole à nageoires !

"- Je…Je ferai de mon mieux…" Promit le jeune homme avant de quémander du regard son soutient à son jumeau.

Saga effleura rapidement ses doigts des siens.

"- Tu es très capable Kannon…Tu seras un excellent professeur. Et contrairement à moi, tu sais te montrer patient quand il le faut."

Shion se leva de son bureau.

Il avait senti Shura entrer dans le Temple.

"- Et bien puisque c'est décidé… Kannon, tu verras avec Darius pour son logement, mais je pense qu'il serait bon qu'il reste près de toi. Pour son entrainement, je te laisse juge. A vue de nez, il devrait revêtir son armure d'ici six mois maximum."

Les jumeaux prirent le congé pour ce qu'il était.

"- Très bien… Viens Darius. On va voir à te caser…" Soupira Kannon en anticipant déjà un problème…Blond le problème.

Entre Shaka qui squattait son lit, Saga qui squattait celui de Mu, et le temple de la Vierge au point mort, il ne savait pas trop où il allait mettre le gamin, et il était hors que question qu'il se prive des passionnantes soirées qu'il passait avec Shaka.

"- Tu as quel âge, petit ?"

"- Seize ans, Chevalier…"

Saga haussa un sourcil.

C'était bien âgé pour devenir chevalier.

"- Et tu n'as toujours pas d'armure ?"

"- Mon maitre était le précédent chevalier du Triangle…"

L'ainé des Gémeaux réfléchit.

"- Il me semble pourtant qu'il était mort il y a…huit ans je crois….Et que son élève est un Bronze toujours en activité."

"- Vous parlez du précédent chevalier du Triangle avant mon maitre…"

"- Bizarre…Il est rare qu'une armure passe de main en main aussi vite."

"- Mon maitre avait décidé de me garder près de lui malgré que j'ai dépassé l'âge…Il était malade malgré sa jeunesse…Peut-être que son armure a pris l'habitude de m'avoir dans le coin"

"- Mmm…Pourquoi pas…" Ca semblait un peu tordu au Gémeaux mais avec les armures… il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se cassait plus la tête à essayer de comprendre leurs raisonnements.

Darius inclina la tête.

Sa situation était restée ambigüe un long moment.

Trop vieux pour avoir une armure, il aurait dû rejoindre les rangs des soldats, mais l'armure de son maitre s'était ouverte pour lui lorsque son professeur avait été diagnostiqué comme malade.

A l'époque, le Sanctuaire était sans dessus dessous, aussi la situation avait-elle été des plus floues jusqu'au retour de Shion aux affaires et le décès de son maitre.  
A présent, il attendait juste que l'armure du Triangle décide qu'il était prêt, ce qui ne saurait tarder… D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait plus l'armure d'avoir à faire son deuil, que lui de n'être pas prêt… Mais qui était-il pour aller à l'encontre de sa future nouvelle meilleure amie ?

En attendant, il était confié à un Chevalier d'Or. C'était une bonne chose ! Tout entrainement supplémentaire était à prendre après tout…Et de la part d'un Chevalier d'Or en plus, cela ne pouvait que lui être grandement bénéfique…Que le dit Chevalier d'Or soit particulièrement séduisant n'était que la cerise sur le gâteau…

Son précédent maitre l'avait toujours empêché de se livrer à certaines expérimentations parmi les jeunes de son âge qui habitaient non loin. Maintenant qu'il était au Sanctuaire…Il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Sans compter que son maitre était définitivement physiquement très intelligent…

Darius, son nouveau maitre et Saga descendirent les marches du Temple.

Le jeune apprenti Argent fit semblant de glisser et se raccrocha à Kannon.

Il n'était jamais trop tôt pour se lancer dans les expérimentations.  
La main du jeune futur Argent se glissa dans celle de Kannon, l'autre dans son dos…Il n'avait plus qu'à lancer un petit sourire timide et désolé à son maitre.

"- Navré, j'ai glissé. Je ne suis pas habitué au marbre…"

Kannon battit stupidement des paupières.

"- Ho…Tu t'y feras vite."

Il n'eut pas un geste pour aider le jeune apprenti à se rétablir, à la grande déception de celui-ci.

Soudain, le Chevalier d'Or eut un grand sourire.

Darius tourna la tête vers l'escalier pour voir arriver un autre Chevalier, un Or probablement, monter vers eux.

Lorsque le Chevalier ouvrit les yeux, l'adolescent eut un geste de recul.

Bon…Il avait un rival…Mais il devait avoir sa chance. Le Or et lui avaient un physique assez proche.

Camus caressait gentiment les cheveux de Milo.

Depuis qu'il était tombé malade, le Scorpion n'essayait plus de l'embrasser ou de s'imposer à lui. C'était si rassurant pour le Verseau qu'il se laissait parfois aller à de véritables marques d'affection qui ravissaient le jeune Grec.

Un énorme soupir de contentement échappa au jeune homme lorsque Camus repoussa une mèche bleue de son visage, pour déposer un rapide baiser sur sa tempe.

C'était peu, mais c'était suffisant.

Le Scorpion commençait à comprendre son ami finalement.  
Camus était désespérément avide de stabilité et de contrôle. Tout ce qui changeait de l'ordinaire lui faisait peur.  
Trop souvent il avait vu son petit monde culbuté sans dessus dessous, pour pouvoir laisser faire sans réagir. Alors lorsque Milo s'était déclaré…. Il avait réagi comme toujours lorsqu'on l'agressait. Il avait fuit avant d'opposer un mur de glace à son adversaire….le pauvre Milo sur le coup.

Un second soupir échappa au Grec.

Finalement, il avait trouvé la solution.

Il laissait faire…

Il s'abandonnait à Camus totalement et attendait que le rançais se sente suffisamment à l'aise pour progresser de lui-même.  
C'était long mais ce n'était plus aussi frustrant que ça aurait pu l'être.

Bon, de temps en temps il se permettait quelques jeux, mais cela restait bien innocent par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu tenter avant.  
Camus l'aimait. Il le lui avait dit.  
C'était tout ce qui comptait…  
A présent, Milo pourrait attendre des siècles pour son Camus…

Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Son Camus l'aimait, il le laissait rester près de lui, allait même jusqu'à lui donner de la tendresse… Tout le reste ne serait que du pur bonus lorsque le Verseau s'en sentirait capable… En attendant…En attendant Milo était juste bien…

"- Tu dors petit scorpion ?"

La voix tranquille du Verseau sortit le jeune Grec de sa torpeur satisfaite.

"- Non… Je suis juste bien…"

Camus rosit un peu.

Milo était allongé sur les marches menant au onzième temple, la tête posée sur les genoux relevés du Verseau, et se laissait dorloter depuis plus d'une heure. Il était venu là d'abord pour demander à Camus de lui démêler les cheveux, mais finalement, les deux hommes s'étaient posés au soleil du milieu de matinée pour se détendre un brin.

Le Verseau reprit ses caresses sur les cheveux et les épaules de son camarade, s'attirant un soupir satisfait supplémentaire.

"- Milo va encore attraper la mort si tu le laisses dormir sur le marbre, Camus." Sourit soudain Shaka en apparaissant comme par magie au détour de l'escalier.

"- Qu'est ce que Bouddah's Palm fait ici ?" Grommela Milo, mécontent d'être dérangé pendant sa séance de câlins.

Camus posa immédiatement sa main sur la nuque du Scorpion. Le jeune Grec soupira de contentement avant de se détendre. Comment pourrait-il résister à un reproche exprimé d'une façon aussi délicieuse ?

L'indou s'assit sur les marches, près d'eux.

"- Milo est guéri ?"

"- Quasiment. Il y aura mis le temps, je commençais vraiment à m'inquiéter."

"- Ho ?"

"- Il tousse encore un peu mais il n'a plus de fièvre."

"- C'est déjà ça… Tu va pouvoir te remettre à faire le diner, comme ça…" Sourit Shaka.

Camus prit une pose tragique.

"- Je ne vous intéresse tous que pour mes talents culinaires…"

"- Et ta cave…n'oublie pas ta cave…" Plaisanta gentiment Milo en s'installant sur le dos pour jouir du plaisir de voir le visage doux du Verseau.

"- Ho toi !!!" Le gronda gentiment Camus en lui ébouriffant largement les cheveux.

Shaka éclata de rire.

La situation s'était bien détendue entre le Scorpion et le Verseau. Enfin !

Et s'ils n'étaient pas encore véritablement en couple, ca ne saurait tarder…

Maintenant que la Vierge y réfléchissait, leur couple lui paraissait tellement évident qu'il n'avait même pas imaginé une seconde qu'ils puissent ne PAS être ensemble… C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait mettre à sa décharge pour ne pas avoir vu leur problème… Même si Aphrodite avait une fois de plus joué les pompiers, c'était rageant.

C'était normalement lui qui s'occupait des affaires de fesses des autres…Ou qui y intégrait ses propres petites fesses pour profiter de la frustration ambiante…

Un petit sourire lui échappa.

Ces deux-là allaient tellement bien ensemble que ça en était presque insultant.

"- Vous savez où est Kannon ?"

Bizarrement, de penser à ces deux-là lui donnait envie de se cagoussouner dans les bras puissant du jeune Gémeau.

"- Il est passé il y a une petite heure avec Saga. Shion voulait les voir."

Immédiatement, la Vierge s'inquiéta. Kannon avait beau avoir sa place au Sanctuaire sur l'ordre express d'Athéna, il n'était pas plus sourd que les autres. Il savait que certains gardes et quelques chevaliers de rangs inférieurs ne prenaient pas sa nomination au rang de Chevalier d'Or de gaité de cœur.

Après tout, c'était compréhensible.

S'il y avait deux Chevaliers des Gémeaux, pourquoi pas deux Chevaliers du Centaure, ou trois de Céphée ou même autant qu'on voulait !!! C'était injuste…

Mais c'était oublier un peu vite la nature gémellaire de la troisième armure d'or…Elle était née d'une dualité, se nourrissait à chaque génération de la séparation forcée entre deux moitiés d'âme, il n'était que normal qu'elle puisse être enfin entière.

Pour le Chevalier de la Vierge, ce qu'allait tenter Mu n'était pas de séparer l'armure en deux mais la rendre enfin complète.

"- Tu rêves ?"

Shaka sursauta.

Il avait presque oublié la présence de Camus et Milo. Les deux hommes l'observaient avec un calme étonnant. Enfin… Pas venant de Camus, la tranquillité du Français confinait parfois à la léthargie. Milo par contre…Le jeune Grec était connu pour être le Chevalier d'Or le plus tout-fou de sa génération, mais à présent…Installé comme il l'était dans le giron du Verseau, c'était comme si son calme enveloppait le Scorpion pour le dominer complètement.

"- Il n'y aura pas à se demander longtemps qui de vous deux sera le dominant, dans votre couple…" Lâcha sans réfléchir la Vierge.

Camus rougit brutalement avant de se lancer dans des dénégations maladroites jusqu'à ce que Milo lui mette un doigt sur les lèvres. Pour une fois bien plus clairvoyant que le Verseau, il se contenta de sourire tranquillement à Shaka.

"- Il est évident que c'est mon Camus, Shaka… De nous deux, il a toujours été le dominant..."

Avec tendresse, il se redressa pour déposer un petit baiser sur la joue du Verseau qui rougit un peu plus. Il se rendait bien compte qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi parlaient ses deux collègues et n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Incapable de reprendre la main haute sur la situation, il bouda.

Immédiatement, Milo se mit à le cajoler.

Shaka rit de plus belle.

Oui, c'était bien Camus qui dominait totalement leur relation. Il faudrait juste que Milo veille à ne plus se faire manger tout vif par son compagnon comme dans les semaines écoulées. Heureusement, le Verseau était trop gentil, trop placide et aimait trop le Scorpion pour utiliser son pouvoir sur lui quand il aurait compris de quoi il retournait…

Tout se passerait bien pour eux.

"- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas retrouver Kannon, au lieu de nous regarder comme des rats de laboratoire ?" Plaisanta soudain Milo.

Shaka accepta la gentille rebuffade. Le Scorpion voulait rester seul avec le Verseau.

"- Excellente idée, Milo… Merci…"

La Vierge prit congé des deux hommes pour continuer son ascension jusqu'au Temple du Pope.

A peine eut-il mit le pied sur la dernière marche qu'une bouffée de haine à l'état pur le traversa.

Il ne savait pas qui était le…le…le type, là, qui osait prendre la main de SON Kannon, mais il le haïssait.

Grand, aussi blond que lui, les cheveux longs, les yeux bleus… Il lui ressemblait comme un frère.

Si on oubliait bien sur les taches de rousseurs qui lui mangeaient le nez. En plus il avait un œil plus petit que l'autre, le nez trop large… Et puis c'était quoi ces lèvres épaisses ? On aurait dit une vache et…et….Et puis de toute façon Kannon ne s'intéresserait jamais à un gosse !

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la Vierge. S'il y réfléchissait, il ne savait même pas qui pourrait intéresser l'ancien Marinas. Il s'était jeté a sa tête et dans son lit sans vraiment lui demander son avis et maintenant…

Si Kannon avait le choix….Shaka n'était absolument pas sûr que Kannon le choisirait lui plutôt que ce gamin…ou que n'importe qui d'autre, pour ce qu'il en savait.

Il manqua sursauter lorsqu'un bras se posa sur ses épaules.

"- Ca ne va pas ?" Demanda Kannon, inquiet.

Immédiatement, Shaka se serra contre lui. Ca lui faisait mal de soudain comprendre qu'il n'était peut-être pas grand-chose pour le Gémeau, peut-être un simple compagnon de coucherie et rien de plus…Comme il l'avait été pour Aphrodite.  
Mais plus que tout, ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était de se rendre compte qu'une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir.

Mu l'avait prévenu pourtant ! Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas éloigné de lui celui qu'il aimait… Il était juste tombé amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait sans doute pas…

Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Kannon.

Il avait peur.

Darius fronça un peu les sourcils.

"- Viens petit. Je vais te montrer où tu vas loger" L'invita Saga pour laisser les deux tourtereaux tranquille.

"- Qui est-ce ?"

"- Shaka, Chevalier d'or de la Vierge et le compagnon de mon frère."

Une étincelle rougeoyante traversa le regard d'azur de l'ainé des Gémeaux.

"- Ils tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de les ennuyer…" Prévint-il avec le sourire un peu malsain de Celui qui Sait…et qui n'attend qu'un faux pas pour s'en gargariser.

DM passa une main dans ses cheveux, un peu indécis.

Shion avait donné deux jours de repos à tous les Chevaliers pour qu'ils puissent se détendre avant que Mu ne tente son petit reprisage sur les armures des Gémeaux.

Histoire ne pas laisser le Sanctuaire ouvert aux quatre vents, les Ors avaient décidés d'un commun accord qu'ils se partageraient en deux groupes.

DM et Aphrodite étaient dans le second.

Ils avaient jusqu'aux dernières lueurs du jour, rien que pour eux.

C'était une bonne chose.

Il y avait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un peu de temps rien qu'à eux, sans empêcheurs de câliner en rond dans les pattes.

Son Aphrodite était trop apprécié comme conseiller conjugal et confident, pour la tranquillité d'esprit du Cancer. Et son poisson était bien trop gentil avec leurs collègues maintenant !

Il préférait quand le dernier gardien ne s'occupait de personne ni de rien à part lui.

Le Cancer avait beau savoir qu'il se comportait comme un enfant jaloux, ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Aphrodite était à lui et rien qu'à lui.

Plus d'une fois il avait songé à tuer Shaka pour avoir eu le poisson avant lui, mais chaque fois Aphrodite l'avait retenu.  
Le Poisson semblait toujours savoir lorsque des crises de violences ou des pulsions homicides lui montaient aux poignets.

Le Cancer secoua brutalement la tête.  
Ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant… Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se décide sur ce qu'il allait se mettre sur les fesses.

Il attrapa un jean noir qu'il enfila sur sa peau encore humide de sa douche matinale, avant de fouiller dans ses chemises.

Il hésita un long moment avant de se décider pour la blanche.

Elle était peut-être un rien moulante mais il l'aimait bien…

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à enfiler de petites bottes, et il était prêt à aller chercher son petit poisson.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Le simple fait de penser à Aphrodite était suffisant pour le détendre et le rasséréner.

En chemin pour la dernière maison, il croisa Aioros et Aiolia avec un panier pique-nique sous le bras, puis Shura qui montait vers le Temple du Pope.  
Les deux hommes bavardèrent de tout et de rien quelques minutes, avant de se séparer sur le parvis du Temple des Poissons.

Le Cancer gratta à la porte des appartements de la Maison.

"- Aphro ?"

Le Poisson sortit de sa chambre vêtu d'un simple jeans bleu azur et d'une chemise noire qui mettait encore plus en valeur son teint pâle.

Il tenait entre ses lèvres un ruban, pendant qu'il rassemblait son opulente chevelure en un catogan assez haut.

"- Tu m'aides, Deathy ?"

Le Cancer sursauta avant de rosir, toujours un peu gêné d'être surpris dans la contemplation de la beauté parfaite de son amant.

"- Bien sûr…"

Il prit le ruban de la bouche du Poisson, déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres au passage, puis noua le ruban comme le lui indiquait son amant.

"- Comme ça ?"

"- C'est parfait mon petit crabe."

"- Aphro…"

Le jeune homme rit doucement. Il adorait embêter son bouillant compagnon. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, il se sentait particulièrement folâtre et joueur.

"- As-tu quelque chose en tête pour la journée, DM ?"

"- Rien de précis." Grommela un peu l'Italien.

Sa mauvaise humeur disparut rapidement lorsque le poisson passa un bras autour de sa taille pour poser sa joue contre son torse.

"- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y a rien qui te ferait plaisir ?" Tenta encore Aphrodite.

"- Du moment que je suis avec toi…." Ronchonna encore le Cancer, toujours aussi gêné d'être dans une situation aussi sentimentale et surtout, que le Poisson insiste lourdement.

"- Et bien, si tu ne sais pas, moi je sais !" S'exclama Aphrodite, débordant d'énergie.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, tu es tellement enthousiaste, on dirait presque Milo…HE !!!" S'offusqua DM lorsque Aphro lui donna une petite tape sur les fesses.

"- Il ne m'arrive rien. Je me suis juste levé content…Mais ce doit être la perspective de passer ma journée avec toi, loin du Sanctuaire, qui me fait cet effet là. Ca fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas pu être rien que tous les deux…" Soupira le jeune homme en faisant écho aux récriminations du Cancer. "C'était bien plus simple quand personne ne faisait attention à personne. On pouvait faire notre petite vie tranquillement, sans rendre de compte à qui que ce soit… Même Saga nous fichait la paix si on faisait ce qu'il demandait…Et il n'était pas le dixième aussi exigeant que Shion !"

Le Cancer déposa un rapide baiser sur le front dégagé du Poisson. Qu'il était beau ainsi son Aphrodite… Beau comme un dieu…Au moins !

"- Tu voudrais vraiment qu'on en revienne à cette époque, lorsque j'étais dévoré par la folie galopante et toi par le cynisme et le mépris ?"

Il taisait consciemment la réalité des faits. La folie était toujours là chez lui. Un peu moins visible peut-être, mais il la sentait parfaitement présente, prête à bondir si elle en avait l'occasion. Il n'avait plus le même besoin qu'avant de tuer, mais il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour que la nécessité se fasse jour à nouveau.

Il le savait.

Aphrodite le savait.

Shion, comme Athéna, devaient en être également parfaitement conscients, supposait le Cancer…Comme ils devaient être conscients du brin de sadisme d'Aphrodite, de son besoin de faire souffrir et de sa soif éperdue de beauté.

Le Poisson et le Cancer faisaient un couple parfaitement accordés, après tout. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre d'une stabilité psychologique plus que contestable, le savaient, mais n'en avaient rien à faire…Ou plus exactement, ils en jouissaient…

Avant, c'était ça ou le suicide.

A présent….A présent ils auraient eu le choix de se faire aider pour devenir…normaux ? Au moins un peu plus stables. Mais ils avaient tellement l'habitude de vivre avec leur fardeau personnel, qu'ils se seraient sentis mal à l'aise sans lui. Et puis, tant qu'ils avaient leur moitié, tout allait bien. Tant qu'ils pouvaient être l'un avec l'autre, ils pouvaient faire semblant d'être à peu près sains d'esprit, pour la galerie.

Avec le temps, ce n'était plus si dur…Sans compter qu'à force, ils avaient pu voir les travers de leurs frères, leur petit brin de folie douce, leur mégalomanie, leur souffrance….Aucun d'entre eux n'avait atteint l'âge adulte sans souffrir de quelque déviance mentale…

Sans avoir réussi à gauchir leur vision du monde et leur propre conscience, le Poisson comme le Cancer doutaient qu'ils soient parvenus à simplement survivre et obtenir leur armure.

Ils étaient une armée, certes…Mais une armée de fous et de malades mentaux plus ou moins prononcés.  
Et le pire était sans doute qu'aucun ne s'en inquiétait vraiment.  
A force de vivre avec d'autres tordus comme eux, ils en venaient tous plus ou moins à voir leurs déviances comme la norme. C'état plus facile ainsi… Moins douloureux…

Il n'y avait peut-être qu'Aldébaran à ne pas être à moitié fou. Et encore, le Poisson soupçonnait sourdement le Taureau d'être bien moins stupide et bien plus manipulateur qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. La timidité et la douceur qu'il montrait étaient de puissants camouflages…Comme la gentillesse de Mu ou la candeur dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Milo…

Tout cela n'était que masques et protections….Pas forcément pour la protection de leurs porteurs, d'ailleurs… Bien au contraire.

Aphrodite finit par déposer un petit baiser sur les lèvres de DM.

"- C'était amusant, ne viens pas dire le contraire. Douloureux, mais amusant."

Un sourire malsain fendit le visage du Cancer.

Le Poisson avait raison. Il avait beau avoir renoncé à ses assassinats aveugles, il ne pouvait que reconnaitre que parfois, ça lui manquait.

La sensation de tuer était un délice qu'il avait gouté trop longtemps pour pouvoir l'oublier. Comme un tigre qui goûte au sang humain une fois, et se trouve incapable d'épargner les humains suivants qui croisent son chemin.

La vie pouvait être grisante.  
La mort encore plus.

Il n'y avait qu'eux deux et Milo qui pouvaient le comprendre. Mais contrairement à eux, le Scorpion n'était jamais parvenu à l'apprécier.

Le Poisson éclata d'un petit rire satisfait.

Il aimait tellement le Cancer…

"- Viens." Finit-il par roucouler en attirant l'Italien avec lui. "Si nous commençons comme ça, nous allons encore passer la journée à faire l'amour et j'ai beau aimer ça, je voudrais sortir."

DeathMask rosit un peu.

"- APHRO !"

"- Ce n'est pas un reproche, petit crabe."

Le Cancer souleva le Poisson de terre pour le jeter sur son épaule.

"- Nous verrons ça !"

Sans laisser le temps de répondre à son amant, il quitta la maison des Poissons pour emporter le jeune homme jusqu'à Athènes. Il ne le relâcherait qu'une fois dans une ruelle obscure.

Arrivé à destination, il fit descendre Aphrodite de son épaule, lui vola un baiser brutal puis le lâcha.

"- Où nous as-tu amené ?" La voix du douzième Chevalier d'or était amusée.

"- Nous sommes à deux pas de l'Acropole."

"- Pas loin de la maison donc….Tu sais où tu veux aller ?"

"- Je te laisse le choix, petit poisson…" Sourit le Cancer, carnassier.

Aphrodite se sentit rougir.

Il connaissait bien ce sourire.

"- Et bien, puisque tu le prends comme ca…."

Il attrapa le Chevalier de la quatrième maison par la main, et le traina derrière lui dans la foule grouillante des touristes de tous poils.

Le Cancer afficha immédiatement sa tête des mauvais jours, malgré le Poisson pendu à son bras.

Il détestait la foule.

"- Ne fais pas cette tête, carapace stupide. Sinon, je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas passer du temps avec moi."

Un regard scandalisé fut la seule réponse du Cancer qui se força à présenter une mine moins intimidante. Ce n'était pas très réussi, mais le Poisson fut quand même satisfait par l'effort qu'il faisait pour lui faire plaisir.

"- Tu es un cœur…" Ronronna Aphro avant de déposer un rapide baiser dans le cou du Cancer protestataire.

Il n'était pas "un cœur" ! Il était le terrifiant DeathMask, pas une lycéenne rougissante ! Cartilagineux stupide ! Mais comment résister lorsqu'Aphrodite commençait à lui dévorer la gorge de baisers ?

Aldébaran passa son peigne dans le nid d'étourneaux qui lui servait de cheveux.

Un peu maladroit, il le reposa sur le bord du miroir.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de porter des habits civils, mais faisait un effort.

Il avait rendez vous dans deux heures avec une charmante jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré au supermarché quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé de corvée de courses.

La pauvre dame se débattait entre un bébé braillard, ses courses et un coffre de voiture récalcitrant, aussi avait-il été lui donner un coup de main.

D'une main il avait ouvert le coffre, de l'autre il avait rangé l'énorme sac qui menaçait d'échapper à la jeune maman tout en lui souriant avec timidité.

La jeune dame l'avait remercié avec chaleur, tout en remontant son bébé dans ses bras.

Voyant que l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, le Chevalier du Taureau l'avait chatouillé avec son Cosmos, le faisant éclater de rire.

Le Chevalier du Taureau et la maman avaient un peu discuté. Aldébaran avait appris que la jeune femme s'appelait Keren, qu'elle était divorcée, que son petit bout de sept mois s'appelait Hadrien, et qu'elle venait faire ses courses toutes les semaines le lundi vers 10h.

Depuis, il était au supermarché tous les lundis à 10h.

Cela avait amusé la jeune femme au début. Ensuite, elle avait été un peu inquiète que cette montagne de muscles l'attende tous les lundis. Mais comme il n'avait jamais rien fait de plus, elle s'était finalement laissée convaincre qu'il ne lui voulait pas de mal. Et cerise sur le gâteau, Hadrien semblait adorer le grand Chevalier. Autant l'enfant pleurait dès que son père venait le chercher pour ses week-end de garde, autant le petit éclatait de rire dès qu'Aldébaran le prenait maladroitement dans ses bras.  
Et finalement, le lundi précédent, Keren avait proposé au Chevalier de déjeuner ensemble.

Aldébaran n'avait su que répondre sur le moment, profondément gêné et troublé, mais sous l'insistance de la jeune femme, il avait accepté.

Il n'en avait parlé à aucun de ses collègues. Il avait beau les aimer comme ses frères, il savait que si la situation parvenait aux oreilles de l'un d'eux, tous se feraient un plaisir de le charrier jusqu'à la mort.

Enfin, il s'estima prêt.

Le bouquet de roses prélevées sur les rosiers sans danger d'Aphrodite attendait sur la table, il était propre sur lui, et même s'il savait parfaitement qu'il faisait gros nounours pataud, il pensait être quand même sortable.

"- Bon et bien…"

Il prit toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas être vu en train de sortir du sanctuaire et ne se détendit qu'une fois mêlé à la foule anonyme de la capitale.  
Il put temporairement souffler.

Il avait de la chance. Mu allait avoir besoin de tous les Chevaliers le soir même, aussi Shion leur avait donné a tous quartier libre pour deux jours histoire qu'ils soient aussi détendus que possible. Le Taureau n'avait même pas eu à demander une autorisation pour sortir comme ça ! Si ce n'était pas une preuve qu'Athéna le soutenait…

Un vrai sourire éclaira progressivement son visage.

Il avait tellement peur que ses collègues apprennent sa relation avec cette jolie dame et se moquent…Il enviait un peu Shaka et sa facilité à se faire des…heu…des amis…Voila, des amis... Il ne savait pas trop si d'autres chevaliers étaient au courant des habitudes alimentaires de la Vierge, mais il espérait qu'ils n'étaient pas trop nombreux à le savoir. Cela aurait fini par donner très mauvaise réputation à l'hindou…Le second gardien doutait que Shaka n'ait pas visité presque tous lits du Sanctuaire. Le sien compris, même s'il avait gentiment renvoyé la vierge à ses appartements. Shaka était peut-être très gentil, mais il n'avait pas ce qu'il fallait où il fallait pour l'intéresser. Heureusement le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à s'offusquer d'un refus…

"- Tu es ailleurs ?"

Aldébaran battit stupidement des paupières une ou deux fois avant de rosir.

"- Bonjour Keren… Désolé, je pensais à l'un de mes frères."

La jeune femme sourit à la montagne de muscles qui se leva de son banc pour lui faire la bise.

Elle adorait les manières du Chevalier. Il était si gentil et tellement timide….

"- Lequel est-ce cette fois ?"

Aldébaran offrit les quelques roses à la jeune femme avant de les lui piquer dans les cheveux, la faisant éclater de rire.

"- Comme ça tu n'aura pas à t'en encombrer."

Charmée, Keren se laissa faire avant de prendre le bras qu'Aldébaran lui offrait.

"- Alors ? Lequel est-ce ?"

Elle odorait quand le chevalier du Taureau lui parlait des autres Chevaliers…Même si elle ne savait rien du Sanctuaire. Pour elle, Aldébaran était juste le huitième né d'une très large famille…

"- Shaka, le dixième…Je repensais juste à certaines de ses manies…"

"- Il faudra que tu me les présentes un jour…"

Aldébaran hésita.

Si Keren rencontrait les autres, et à supposer qu'elle ne fasse pas une attaque cardiaque en apprenant ce qu'ils étaient ou qu'elle ne le chasse pas en lui hurlant dessus pour ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité, il y avait fort à parier qu'elle oublierait totalement son existence pour ne s'intéresser qu'à ses frères célibataires.

Il ne pouvait tenir la comparaison face un Aioros, un Aiolia ou un Shura ?

"- Je ne sais pas…Si ce serait une très bonne idée…." Commença-t-il.

"- Tu ne viens pas d'une famille de tueurs en série quand même ?"

Le Taureau tressaillit.

Ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité après tout…

"- Tu sais où tu veux déjeuner ?"

"- Comme tu veux ! Pour le diner par contre…"

"- Pour le diner, je ne pourrai pas rester." S'excusa le Chevalier. "Des histoires de famille justement…Le patriarche a convoqué toute la famille, ce soir."

"- Rien de grave au moins ?"

"- Ca pourrait l'être si l'un de nous oubliait de venir…"

"- Je vois…"

La jeune femme soupira. Elle comptait bien passer la soirée, et pourquoi pas la nuit avec le grand jeune homme.

"- Je suis désolé…"

Elle ne put résister longtemps à la bouille de petit garçon malheureux d'Aldébaran.

"- Ne fait pas cette tête là, Aldé ! On va finir par croire que je te bats !" Plaisanta-t-elle, arrachant un petit rire au Brésilien.

Finalement, la journée s'annonçait des plus agréables…

"- Où est Hadrien ?" Demanda soudain le Chevalier, un peu inquiet.

Keren s'amusa de cette inquiétude. Aldébaran était adorable.

"- Ce sont les vacances scolaires. Son père a sa garde pour la semaine."

"- Ho…."

"- Je vais finir par croire que tu me préfères mon fils." Se moqua la jeune femme.

Immédiatement, le Taureau se lança dans une longue dénégation mortifiée qui fit éclater de rire la jeune maman.

"- Je me moque voyons…"

Aldébaran bouda un peu. Ce n'était pas sa faute si à force de s'occuper de ses frères, il avait pris gout à s'occuper des petits sans défense.  
Certes, les autres Ors étaient loin d'être des enfants et encore moins sans défense mais… Flute, il aimait bien jouer les grands frères…ou les papas…

Keren déposa un petit baiser sur la joue du Taureau, le sortant de ses pensées.

"- Ke…Keren…voyons…"

"- Normalement, c'est à la fille d'être prude tu sais."

Une brusque rougeur apparut sur le visage du Chevalier.

"- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude…" Avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Avec mon travail, je n'ai que peu eu le temps de me pencher sur la question."

La jeune femme eut un petit sourire satisfait. Elle allait finir par lui arracher des informations, mine de rien! Depuis le temps qu'elle y travaillait…

"- Quel genre de travail ?"

Aldébaran hésita un peu.

Il ne voulait pas lui mentir mais il ne se voyait pas trop lui expliquer ce qu'était un Chevalier. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

"- Je suis un genre de militaire."

"- Un genre ?"

"- Je ne travaille pas pour l'état grec. Mais je fais partit d'une organisation…Paramilitaire…"

"- Des mercenaires ?"

"- Nous ne sommes pas payés…"

La jeune femme resta surprise.

Des paramilitaires qui ne se faisaient pas payer ? Voila qui était étrange…

"- Et vous faites quoi ?"

Le chevalier resta silencieux un long moment avant de se décider.

"- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de répondre, Keren…Juste… Que je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de t'expliquer. Il faudra que je demande la permission à mon supérieur…"

Keren fronça les sourcils mais n'insista pas. Elle ne voyait pas Aldébaran capable de mentir correctement, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait le mettre dans l'embarras devant sa hiérarchie.

"- Très bien…Nous verrons quand, et si, tu as l'autorisation alors." Sourit-elle

Le Taureau se détendit.

"- Merci…"

"- Mais pour la peine, c'est toi qui paye le déjeuner !"

"- Je ne voyais pas les choses autrement." S'amusa le Chevalier avant de lui faire le baisemain.

La jeune femme en resta toute rougissante.

Le Cancer grinça des dents.

La journée avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Son Aphrodite et lui s'étaient promenés un long moment dans Athènes, puis avaient déjeuné dans un petit restaurant qui ne payait guère de mine mais ravissait les papilles.

Pendant une bonne heure, ils étaient ensuite restés sur un banc, à l'ombre, à manger une glace italienne pour deux puis avaient mis le cap sur l'aquarium d'Athènes ou Aphrodite avait passé plus d'une heure à courir de salle en salle et de cuve en cuve pour voir tous les poissons tropicaux que l'aquarium avait acclimaté.

Même s'il avait manqué périr d'ennui, avoir vu son petit poisson aussi content lui avait suffi pour prendre plaisir à la visite.

Il avait ensuite conduit Aphrodite dans une magnifique roseraie, pour lui montrer la dernière invention en date du propriétaire des lieux, une magnifique rose rouge avec le bout des pétales noirs. Il avait vu ça dans un journal quelques jours plutôt et avait immédiatement acheté deux entrées pour aller voir cette nouvelle variété dès qu'il aurait un peu de temps à passer avec son poisson. Malgré le prix, il avait même acheté un petit sachet de graines.

Il était normal qu'Aphrodite, Chevalier des Poissons, possède au moins un rosier de la variété éponyme.

Le jeune chevalier lui avait sauté au cou avant de l'embrasser langoureusement pendant une longue minute sans se soucier des regards des touristes.

"- Merci mon Deathy…"

Le Cancer avait grommelé un peu mais ne l'avait pas repoussé, au contraire. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et l'avait conduit vers le centre d'Athènes. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à devoir rentrer après tout…

Enfin, ça, c'était ce qui s'était passé près d'une heure auparavant.  
A présent, le Cancer se retenait sans trop savoir comment de tuer avec une rare cruauté les deux jeunes Mickey qui les suivaient. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour entendre les propositions qu'ils faisaient à Aphrodite.

Il n'aimait pas ça…Il détestait même quand de misérables mortels tentaient de séduire son poisson. Et le pire ! Aphrodite ne les avait pas encore rembarrés.

De plus en plus crispé, le Cancer jeta un regard noir aux deux gamins.

Bon, dans l'absolu ils devaient être plus vieux que lui mais là n'était pas la question.

Ils n'avaient aucun droit sur son Aphrodite. S'ils continuaient à le reluquer comme ca, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne se calmerait que lorsqu'il aurait leur sang sur les mains et leurs visages sur les murs de sa Maison.

"- Calme-toi un peu, Deathy… Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse." Roucoula Aphrodite, attendri.

"- Tu ne les repousses pas." Siffla le Cancer.

"- Pourquoi le ferais-je ?"

"- Tu es à moi !" Gronda encore DM en jetant brutalement le Poisson contre un mur.

Derrière lui, il aperçut les deux gosses s'approcher, sans doute tout près à protéger Aphrodite de son rude compagnon.

Aphrodite essuya négligemment la petit coupure que la rencontre entre son bras et la pierre brute derrière lui venait de lui causer.

"- Brute."

"- Tu aimes ca." Siffla encore le Cancer, de plus en plus agité avant de se coller contre son amant.

Aphrodite lui vola un baiser agressif.

Il sentit l'Italien se détendre un peu.

"- Comment pourrais-je te remplacer par ça" ronronna encore le Poisson en agitant vaguement la main vers les deux types qui se rapprochèrent encore.

"- Ca va, mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ?"

Le gardien de la douzième maison haussa un sourcil. Il avait compté jouer un peu avec ces types mais pour rajouter l'insulte à la bêtise, ils osaient le prendre pour une femme ?

Il sentit le grondement de fond de gorge du Cancer résonner dans son torse tellement les deux chevaliers étaient collés l'un à l'autre.

Aphrodite ne répondit pas eux deux jeunes.

"- Mademoiselle ?" Tenta encore l'un des types en posant une main sur l'épaule du Poisson. Ou tout au moins, en essayant.

DeathMask se retourna soudain avec la célérité du cobra à qui on vient de marcher sur la queue.

On ne touchait pas à son Chevalier.

"- Barrez vous."

Stupide mais pas encore suicidaires malgré leurs hormones rageuses, les deux jeunes hommes n'insistèrent pas plus.

Ils tournèrent les talons et s'éloignèrent aussi vite que possible.

"- Tu leur as fait peur." Se désola faussement Aphrodite pendant qu'il glissait sa main sous la chemise du Cancer tout en le rapprochant de lui en tirant que la ceinture de son pantalon

L'Italien se détourna finalement des deux hommes qui avaient presque disparu dans la foule, pour embrasser tout doucement le nordique.

"- J'aurais pu les tuer." Murmura DeathMask au bout d'un moment.

"- Je sais." Sourit Aphrodite, content.

"- Tu aurais aimé ca ?" Ronronna le Cancer, les yeux brillants.

"- Peut-être…."

"- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, et tu le sais."

Aphrodite rit doucement.

"- J'aime vivre dangereusement."

"- Tu dis ça pour moi ?"

"- Ho oui ! Bien sur ! Pour qui d'autre ?"

"- Je prends ca pour un compliment alors." S'enorgueillit le Cancer avant de prendre un nouveau baiser au Poisson.

Jamais il ne pourrait se rassasier de ses lèvres pleines. Surtout maintenant qu'il était sûr et certain des sentiments d'Aphrodite.

Aiolia évita de justesse un coup de pied haut porté par son frère. Il répondit d'un coup de poing que le Sagittaire attrapa avec un petit sourire.  
Très vite, le Lion se retrouva face contre terre, un bras tordu dans le dos et l'autre coincé sous son torse.

"- Tu as perdu, petit frère." Se moqua gentiment Aioros avant d'aider son frère à se relever.

Aiolia attrapa la main offerte pour se remettre sur ses jambes.

"- Tu gagnes à chaque fois de toute façon." Sourit Aiolia, pas vraiment gêné d'avoir une fois de plus perdu.

"- Tu me laisses gagner surtout." Le gronda le Sagittaire.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

Il ne faisait pas vraiment exprès, mais il ne voulait pas blesser son grand frère.

"- Je ne fais pas exprès, tu sais…"

Aioros attrapa son petit frère par la nuque pour lui déposer un petit baiser sur le front.

"- Je sais, je sais… Mais quand même. Tu devrais travailler ça. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis ton frère que tu devrais avoir la moindre pitié ! Surtout à l'entrainement. Qui sait lorsque tu pourrais avoir besoin de ce genre de réflexes !"

Le Lion alla pour protester avant de froncer les sourcils.

"- Toi, tu sais quelque chose que je ne sais pas."

Le Sagittaire se contenta de sourire, à la grande irritation de son frère.  
Déjà quand il était petit, Aiolia détestait quand son frère lui taisait quelque chose.

Ca l'énervait !!!

Même si ça lui avait sauvé la vie quelque part…Mais quand même !

"- Ce n'est qu'une impression, petit frère…Mets ça sur le compte de ma paranoïa."

"- DM est parano, Saga est parano. Même Camus est parano par rapport à toi. Alors ne me ment pas…S'il te plait….

Aioros resta silencieux un moment.

Par reflexes, il cherchait à protéger un petit frère qui était bien adulte et qui avait grandi tout seul.

"- Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être, que les Marinas de Poséidon vont être invités au Sanctuaire…

Là, le Lion comprenait tout de suite mieux.

"- Bon, alors t'attends quoi pour te remettre à l'entrainement !" Lança-t-il à son frère. "Tu es rouillé à force !"

Aioros sourit.

Il adorait voir son petit frère aussi énergique et enthousiaste.

Le Chevalier du Taureau avait passé une excellente journée.

C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était un peu en retard, malgré la vitesse à laquelle il avait couru pour rentrer.

Il espérait juste qu'Athéna ne lui en voudrait pas trop.

L'hélicoptère de la déesse était déjà là et semblait posé depuis un moment puisque quelques passereaux avaient colonisés ses pales pour se reposer.

Aldébaran se dépêcha de rentrer dans sa Maison pour revêtir son armure.  
Le soleil allait se coucher sous peu.  
Il ne restait que peu de temps avant que Mu ne commence.

Il monta les marches quatre à quatre jusqu'au palais du Pope avant de soupirer de soulagement.

Il n'était pas le dernier.

"- Salut Aldé !"

"- Bonjour Milo... Je suis rassuré, je ne suis pas le dernier…"

Le Scorpion sourit à son grand camarade.

"- T'en fait pas !! Saga et Mu n'ont pas encore pointé le bout du museau, Shura est introuvable depuis ce matin et aux dernière nouvelles, DM avait emmené Aphro à Athènes pour un déjeuner au restau."

Le Taureau tressaillit.

La ville était grande, mais il espérait vraiment que ses deux collègues ne l'avaient pas aperçu avec Keren.

"- Et Athéna ?"

"- Arrivée en début d'après-midi. Elle est avec Camus et Shion pour l'instant. Ils se sont occupés de la distraire en attendant que tout soit prêt."

Aldébaran jeta un regard autour de lui.

"- Je ne vois pas ses Bronzes."

Milo reprit son énumération.

"- Seiya ne décolle pas de Saori, Shiryu est avec le vieux maitre dans le temple de la Balance…"

"- Il est venu ?"

"- Shion a demandé à tous les Chevaliers d'être là ce soir…" Expliqua le Scorpion avant de continuer. "Shun est avec son frère chez Shaka…enfin…Chez les Gémeaux, quoi…Quand à Hyoga, il boude parce que Camus est occupé et que Shun lui fait la tête."

Aldébaran eut un petit rire.

Shun murissait vite et bien, contrairement à certains de ses collègues.

Il s'assit sur une marche de marbre, vite imité par Milo.

Aioros et Aiolia les rejoignirent peu après puis, petit à petit, tous les autres chevaliers d'Athéna en armure emplirent le parvis.  
Les Ors ne purent s'empêcher d'être positivement surpris.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient tous les chevaliers en activité rassemblés au Sanctuaire.  
Pour un peu, le parvis du Temple du Pope aurait fait petit…

Finalement, Mu parut, visiblement inquiet et les bras chargés de matériel, accompagné de Saga, Shaka, Kannon et Darius, tous aussi chargés que lui. Tout le monde avait été mis à contribution pour apporter les bouts d'armures offertes, l'or nécessaire en lingot, les outils… Bref, tout ce qu'il faudrait à Mu, sans oublier une très large baignoire en pvc.

"- Une baignoire ?" S'interrogea Athéna.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Pour retenir le sang. Ca ne sert à rien de faire se trancher tous les Chevaliers si c'est pour que le sang dévale les marches jusqu'au ruisseau après tout. Ce serait du gâchis…"

La déesse ne put que reconnaitre la justesse du raisonnement. Et puis, le pvc était neutre. Il ne risquait pas d'interagir avec le sang comme aurait pu le faire de la fonte émaillée ou du cuivre…

Pendant que quelques gardes enflammaient des torches tout autour du parvis avant de vider les lieux, Mu installa tout son matériel avec l'aide de son maitre.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, il avala le petit verre de lait fermenté que lui présenta Saga avant de lui déposer un rapide baiser sur la tempe.

"- Nous avons tous totalement confiance en toi." Le rassura-t-il avant d'aller prendre sa place dans le cercle des chevaliers d'or où Shion avait prit la place de son élève.

C'était la première fois que le Pope portait l'armure du Bélier depuis plus de deux cents ans. C'était comme retrouver une vieille amie, même si ca lui faisait tout bizarre. Et puis, Mu devait être libre de ses mouvements pendant que les onze armures travailleraient ensemble à maintenir leur sœur en vie…En tout cas, c'était l'idée générale prévue et le pauvre Mu aurait les mains bien assez pleines comme ça sans avoir à gérer son armure en plus.

Le jeune Bélier soupira lourdement, un peu angoissé quand même.

Dans le silence le plus complet, le soleil finit de se coucher.

Quelques minutes encore, justes traversées par les bruits des prédateurs nocturnes qui s'éveillaient et la nuit était complète.

Un à un, sur un signe de Mu, les Chevaliers de bronze, puis les Argents, vinrent s'ouvrir le poignet au dessus de l'armure des Gémeaux et des morceaux d'armures qui attendaient dans le grand bac en plastique.

Les Ors ensuite, puis Shion, rajoutèrent leur propre sang au mélange poisseux.

Athéna enfin fit couler quelques gouttes de sang sur le métal doré souillé de vermeil.

Lorsque tous eurent fini, le parvis baignait dans une écœurante et doucereuse odeur de métal mêlée d'épices pendant que Mu pataugeait dans le sang jusqu'aux mollets.

Angoissé, le jeune bélier leva ses outils pour commencer son lent et pénible travail.

D'abord séparer l'armure en deux.

Un bras et une jambe d'un coté, les autres de l'autre, avant de les associer aux parties d'armures offertes les plus ressemblantes. Faire fondre des lingots d'or de son Cosmos pour compléter la matière manquante, associer encore avec quelque terres rares indispensables pour lier le tout, baigner de sang et de Cosmos puis mettre de coté les quatre jambes et les quatre bras nouvellement créés.

Fendre le casque en deux sans le briser, l'associer aux casques du sagittaire et du scorpion, oindre de sang, de lanthanides et de cosmos puis mettre les deux casques tout neuf en attente…

Recommencer encore et encore pour chaque morceau d'armure, pour chaque pièce, pour le coffret lui-même et l'agrandir…ou en faire deux, comme le souhaiterait l'armure elle-même….

Des heures passées sans pouvoir prendre un instant de repos à tisser l'or, le cosmos, le mischmétal et le sang pour créer une nouvelle armure…

Lorsque le jeune Bélier se sortit de la transe où il s'était progressivement plongé, les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient lentement la brume aurorale de délicates arabesques rosées.

Epuisé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à genoux sur le fond de la cuve en plastique vide de tout liquide carmin, hors d'haleine.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

"- Ca va ?"

Mu leva péniblement les yeux sur son vieux professeur. Shion avait le visage aussi crayeux qu'il imaginait être le sien.

"- Et vous ?"

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai passé près de douze heures en transe, Mu…"

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un instant pour rassembler ses esprits et le peu de force qu'il lui restait.

"- Ca va…Je crois…" Il glapit soudain. "L'armure !!!"

Son cri s'inquiétude s'étrangla dans sa gorge.

Brillante sous les premières lueurs de la journée qui s'annonçait, l'armure double des Gémeaux reposait tranquillement.

"- Est-elle...?"

Le Pope aida son élève à se relever bien qu'il ne soit guère en meilleur état que lui. Mu n'en avait sans doute pas conscience, mais pendant sa transe, ce n'était pas que son Cosmos qu'il avait tissé dans les armures. C'était celui de tous les chevaliers Présent…Sans ça, le Pope était sûr que les armures n'auraient pu être…faites ? Finies ? Créées ?

Quelque soit la réponse, la cinquantaine de chevaliers était épuisée.

Certains Bronzes s'étaient même évanouis sur place.

A présent libérés de la transe de Mu, chacun s'appuyait sur son voisin pour dérouiller ses articulations ankylosées et ses muscles tendus.

Les Chevaliers encore en état portaient les inconscients dans le temple du Pope pour qu'ils se reposent, avant de s'écrouler à leur tour où ils pouvaient.

La nuit avait été plus épuisante que tous les combats qu'ils avaient menés jusque là.

Aussi fatiguée que les autres, Athéna s'approcha de Shion et Mu.

"- Alors ?"

Le jeune Bélier secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas… Elles ont l'air…Bien, mais…."

Le véritable test serait de voir si Kannon et Saga arriveraient à les revêtir.

L'armure d'origine avait été drastiquement modifiée. Si ça se trouvait et à la condition qu'elle soit encore une véritable armure sacrée, elle ne considérerait peut-être plus Saga comme un porteur compatible.

Les jumeaux vinrent à leur tour aux informations.

"- Mu ?"

"- Je ne sais pas." Répéta le jeune homme "Essayez de les porter…On verra à ce moment là."

Saga et Kannon hésitèrent un moment.

Finalement, ils s'approchèrent des deux armures enlacées.

Même en connaissant parfaitement l'armure originelle des Gémeaux, ils étaient incapables de dire où commençait l'une et ou finissait l'autre.  
Là où on aurait presque pu voir un fou d'échecs avec quatre bras, la forme générale même de l'armure avait changé. La forme humanoïde globale était plus évidente, plus proche de celle de l'armure de la vierge. Ce n'était plus un pâté avec deux visages de chaque cotés, mais deux corps en pieds coiffés de leurs casques, enlacés l'un contre l'autre sans qu'il soit évident de savoir quel jambe ou quel bras appartenait à quelle armure. L'ensemble n'était pas vilain, juste…bizarre…presque dérangeant.

Même les torses des deux armures étaient intimement reliés l'un à l'autre, presque comme des siamois sternopages.

Saga et Kannon les effleurèrent du bout des doigts.

Immédiatement, les deux armures se mirent à luire doucement, comme impatiente de refaire connaissance avec leurs chevaliers.

Rassurés, Mu et Shion se détendirent quelque peu. Si les armures réagissaient, au moins n'étaient elles pas mortes.

Saga et Kannon rassemblèrent le peu de Cosmos qu'il leur restait pour appeler à eux les armures.

Les deux armures des Gémeaux se séparèrent avec un bruit métallique pour venir recouvrir chacune leur chevalier.

Un soulagement collectif balaya les rangs des Ors.

Le Temple des Gémeaux avait à présent deux armures fonctionnelles….

Satisfait de voir que tout avait bien fonctionné, Mu décida que le moment était bien choisi pour s'écrouler de fatigue.

Il s'endormit d'un coup dans les bras de son maître.

"- Tu peux être fier de toi." Murmura Shion d'une voix enrouée de fatigue, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur le front de Mu. "Tu as fait un travail magnifique…"


	4. Chapter 4

QUESHUA  
_(part 4)_

Titre : Queshua (vivi, rapport aux tentes Décathlon. Si y a des curieux, lisez SSG et demandez à Shaka)

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17

Couples : Saga X Mu / Shaka X Kannon / Aldébaran X OCF / DM X Aphrodite / Shion X Shura / Milo X Camus / Aioros – Aiolia

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

Bon, le chiant est quasi fini, on retourne dans le marrant pour un moment.

N'hésitez pas à commenter ou à donner vos idées, le scénar n'est pas gravé dans la pierre et à peu près toutes les situations peuvent être ajoutées.

Darius s'enfonça le visage dans le lit dur avant de se mettre l'oreiller sur le crâne.

Ils étaient insupportables !!

Son maître et l'autre grande gigue de Vierge allaient avoir sa peau !!

Il se leva, s'habilla, prit sa couverture et alla se rouler en boule contre la porte de la quatrième maison.

Là au moins, il pourrait somnoler pour la petite heure avant le lever et le premier entraînement.

"- Bonjour "

"- HA ! "

Le Cancer eut un sourire en coin. Il adorait faire peur aux petits jeunes qui débutaient.

Une main sur le cœur, haletant, Darius mit une minute à reprendre son souffle.

"- Vous m'avez fait peur, Chevalier !" Protesta-t-il au bout d'un moment, un peu boudeur.

Le sourire du Cancer s'élargit.

L'apprenti avala péniblement sa salive.

Jusque là, même s'il n'était au Sanctuaire que depuis un mois environ, il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le Cancer avait la canine particulièrement pointue et longue. Pas comme un vampire, c'était ridicule. Mais comme un joli petit carnassier particulièrement mortel, agressif et…joueur, avec sa victime.  
Le problème, c'était qu'à cet instant, le pauvre Darius se disputait le douteux privilège d'être la-dite proie face à une araignée dans sa toile , un rat dans son bout de mur, un lézard endormi qui attendait le soleil et…et c'était tout… Aussi le jeune homme doutait-il grandement que le puissant Chevalier d'Or du Cancer se contente de si maigre ration…

"- BOUH !"

"- HA !!!"

Le jeune homme se releva d'un bond avant de dévaler les marches qui le ramèneraient à la maison des Gémeaux…Il préférait encore devoir subir les ébats particulièrement bruyants de son maître et de son compagnon plutôt que de rester une seconde de plus à portée du Cancer.

Deux bras nus se nouèrent autour de la taille de l'Italien.

"- Tu ne devrais pas faire peur aux enfants comme ça, Deathy."

"- C'est lui qui est venu chez moi. Je protège juste ma Maison contre l'invasion des parasites." Remarqua finement le Cancer avec un rien d'humour noir.

"- Tu as un mauvais fond, petit crabe."

Le sourire carnassier de DM fondit pour n'être plus que tendre.

"- Mais tu m'aimes comme ça."

"- Ce n'était pas un reproche."

"- Je sais…" Ronronna le Cancer avant de soulever Aphrodite de terre et de rentrer dans ses appartements, le jeune nordique installé dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient été réveillés par le jeune impudent, qu'ils ne profiteraient pas de la fin de nuit pour se câliner correctement.  
Quand l'Italien y réfléchissait, il lui semblait parfois qu'il n'acceptait de faire l'amour à son Poisson, que pour les heures de cajoleries qui suivraient après leurs étreintes. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien de plus apaisant que le temps qu'il passait avec son petit poisson, à l'abri dans ses bras.

Rhadamanthe fixait le nuage noir et agité de spasmes en face de lui, avec un détachement presque clinique, malgré la douleur qui lui rigidifiait les muscles.

A côté de lui, Minos et Eaque étaient tout aussi dignes que lui, malgré leur souffrance probablement égale à la sienne.

Hadès n'était pas content…

C'était même un euphémisme certain…

D'ailleurs, les trois juges se demandaient bien pourquoi ils avaient été ramenés a la vie par leur maître…à part peut-être pour qu'il puisse les tuer lui-même …

Le problème lorsqu'on avait un patron comme Hadès, c'était que le jeune homme était :

particulièrement rancunier

immortel, même si son corps d'origine était à présent réduit à l'état de cendres

qu'il pouvait vous ressusciter tout le monde et n'importe qui

qu'il pouvait tuer tout le monde et n'importe qui

que eux, Juges d'Hadès, s'était particulièrement bien plantés lors de leur dernière mission contre Athéna (et les excuses vaseuses du genre "Ils étaient plus fort que nous", ça ne marchait jamais avec un tyr…heu….un patron comme Hadès)

et enfin, que Hadès était particulièrement rancunier….Mais ça, ils l'avaient peut-être déjà dit.

Enfin toujours était il que pour l'instant, le Seigneur des Morts passait ses nerfs sur eux, pauvres mortels… immortels…enfin…sur lui et ses collègues quoi.

A cet instant, Rhadamanthe se prit à se demander s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de suivre le destin que lui avait tracé sa famille et de devenir avocat, ou courtier en bourse….voir même livreur de pizza !

Ca lui aurait au moins évité de rejeter du sang par tous les orifices comme il était en train de le faire, sans pouvoir ne serait-ce que l'essuyer.

_"- Et allez, avec un peu de chance, il va_ en plus _nous reprocher de bousiller ses tapis_…" Pensa l'Anglais, soudain agacé.

Ce n'était quand même pas leur faute à eux, si Athéna avait fait pression sur Zeus pour obtenir la résurrection de ses troupes.

Bon, le marché subséquent avait permis la résurrection des troupes d'Hadès dans la foulée ainsi que celles de Poséidon et d'Odin, mais flûte ! Si le Juge comprenait qu'Hadès n'aime pas voir une partie des âmes collectées se faire la malle, ça aurait pu être pire ! Bon, il ne savait pas trop comment mais…Il était sûr que c'était possible !

Tiens ! Voila !

Puisque Hadès n'avait plus de corps et qu'il devait attendre qu'il se reconstitue (ce n'était pas un bronzouille de trente neuvième catégorie, même aidé par une déesse, qui pouvait détruire pour de bon un corps divin. Il fallait juste lui laisser du temps pour se refaire une santé…quelques siècles quoi…) Zeus aurait parfaitement pu décréter qu'il allait mettre quelqu'un d'autre à la place de son frère ainé. Et quelqu'un de tordu en plus ! Genre… Genre Aphrodite !! Ha ! Là ça aurait été tordant. Ou bien Eris ! Ou …Ou….Ou encore Apollon ! Ce bâtard avait tellement le "haut de chausse en feu"(1) qu'il aurait sauté sur tout ce qui avait quatre membres, taureau et étoile de mer compris… Y avait qui encore de tordu dans le panthéon…Enfin….Il se comprenait. Tout le panthéon n'était qu'un ramassis de tordus. Et il ne pensait pas ça parce qu'il était aigri et qu'il souffrait le martyr à cet instant…Du tout…enfin, peut-être un petit peu quand même…

Tiens, tout ça ça faisait un bel argument à présenter à son patron….Respectueusement bien sûr…

"- Seigneur Hadès…."

"- TU OSES !!!" Rugit l'esprit vaporeux.

Rhadamanthe retint le réflexe de rentrer la tête dans les épaules.

Ses deux collègues lui firent signe de la fermer avec force gestes. Ils étaient déjà suffisamment dans la mouise sans que leur confrère en remette une couche. Cette fois-ci, ils risquaient vraiment de voir leurs âmes réduites à l'état de balais à latrines pour baraquements de spectres de bas niveau.

"- Pardonnez mon outrecuidance." Reprit le Wyvern en utilisant intensément la brosse à reluire. "Mais la situation pourrait être pire…"

Hadès se tut, surpris.

Ces trois juges étaient ses chouchous. La preuve la plus manifeste en était qu'ils étaient encore en vie même s'il les torturait allègrement depuis plus de soixante douze heures. Mais qu'un de ces juges prenne ainsi la parole, c'était du jamais vu et de l'inattendu. Et à défaut de lui plaire, au moins, l'inattendu ne l'ennuyait pas comme un rat mort. Et puis en attendant l'heure de la sieste qui n'allait pas tarder à sonner pour deux cent cinquante ans, il le sentait, ça lui ferait passer le temps.

Sa colère légèrement calmée, le nuage noir de son âme cessa un peu ses agitations.

"- Je t'écoute."

"- Votre corps finira par redevenir lui-même, Seigneur. Nous le savons tous. Athéna par contre, ne le sait pas…Seulement, ce sera long…Très long…Si vous me permettez cet avis, je pense qu'il serait bon, non pas de s'aliéner Athéna davantage, mais au contraire de tenter de l'amadouer."

Hadès fronça ses sourcils inexistants. C'était une approche qu'il n'avait jamais tentée. Et puis…Qu'aurait-il à perdre. Le temps ne voulait rien dire pour lui et à défaut, ça le distrairait de son ennui mortel pendant quelques années.

"- Continue, Wyvern."

"- Si nous essayons d'établir des relations diplomatiques avec son domaine, cela pourrait nous en être bénéfique : Connaissance des lieus et des hommes, possibilité de meurtres discret, vol d'armure…" Le plus dur maintenant à dire. "Nous avons essayé des dizaines de fois de détruire le Sanctuaire, Mon Seigneur. Jamais nous n'avons réussi. Cette fois, les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont venus jusqu'à Elysion uniquement parce que l'un de leur Chevalier d'Or a poussé votre nièce à le faire, sinon, ils se seraient contentés une fois de plus de nous repousser. Pardonnez-moi, Ô mon maître, mais il serait peut-être bon de changer de tactique. Je n'ai rien contre le seigneur Arès et ses idées, mais son plan a peut-être vécu. Surtout qu'il a plus de trois mille ans. Il serait peut-être bon de…chercher des idées neuves…"

Flûte quoi, c'était toujours les même qui allaient au casse-pipe quand même. Sans compter que le Seigneur Arès était bien gentil, mais le plan qu'il avait pondu à son oncle uniquement pour embêter sa demi-sœur n'était pas prévu pour être utilisé plus d'une, voir deux fois…C'était le problème avec la mort. Elle n'évoluait jamais. Hadès ne pouvait pas changer, c'était sa nature. Mais au moins EUX, ses juges, le pouvaient ! Et si leur maître était incapable d'avoir une idée neuve, c'était leur job de les avoir pour lui….Même si le pauvre Wyvern se rendait soudain compte que son Seigneur et Maître lisait dans ses pensées…Il avait occulté ce léger détail…

S'il ne se faisait pas vaporiser….

"- Tu le mériterais, Wyvern." Railla Hadès, un peu vexé mais tout à fait conscient de la véracité des paroles –et des pensées- de son Juge. "Mais tu mets en avant un point très juste. Il est temps d'oublier la force brute et de tenter autre chose… Malheureusement, je n'en aurai pas le temps…"

Un peu inquiets, les trois juges se relevèrent d'un bond.

"- Seigneur ?"

"- Je vais m'endormir à nouveau, tout cela m'a fatigué…Vous êtes jeunes et comme l'a très gentiment fait remarquer Rhadamanthe, je ne puis vous guider dans quelque chose d'aussi neuf. Pas avant un moment en tout cas. Et mes forces m'abandonnent pour ce siècle. Je vous laisse donc tout pouvoir pour préparer la prochaine bataille, dans deux siècles et demi…Ne me faites pas défaut…" Murmura l'esprit, de moins en moins compact. Il se reforma un instant avant de reprendre. "Fus-je dans mon état normal, Rhadamanthe. Ton cadavre pourrirait à la surface et ton âme aurait été éparpillée aux quatre vents." Prévint-il quand même avant de s'évanouir, probablement pour Elysion.

Les trois juges avalèrent leur salive avec difficulté.  
Au lieu de replonger dans le sommeil comme ils auraient du le faire avec leur maître, ils étaient laissés en charge des Enfers et probablement d'une bonne partie des Spectres.

C'était….inédit…et effrayant.

Minos profita qu'ils étaient dans le chambardement le plus complet pour balancer une grande claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son confrère. Tant qu'à être dans les nouveautés…

"- MAIS CA FAIT MAL !" Gueula le Wyvern, toute prestance envolée en même temps qu'il réalisait ce qu'il avait fait.

"- C'est toi qui a eu une idée tordue. Tu vas nous en sortir maintenant…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse?" Protesta l'Anglais en grommelant.

"- Ton père est bien avocat, je crois ?" Murmura Eaque avec un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon.

"- Toi, je ne te dis plus jamais rien." Bouda le Juge, aussi motivé qu'un gamin de huit ans.

"- Peut-être, mais la diplomatie et le mensonge, il doit connaître. Tu pourrais peut-être lui demander de nous rédiger une lettre pour Athéna, tu ne crois pas ?"

Un peu hautain, Rhadamanthe croisa les bras sur son torse.

"- Je vous signale, monsieur du Flapflap, que comme vous, je n'ai pas revu mes parents depuis mon enfance, quand les Spectres de bas niveau son venus me chercher pour m'emmener ici…"

"- Et bien ce sera parfait, ça fera le retour de l'enfant prodige. Il ne pourra rien te refuser."

L'Anglais s'éloigna en pestant, les mains dans les poches, pour rejoindre ses quartiers. Cet abruti d'Eaque avait raison.

Vie de merde !

Ha, il commençait à se dire que c'était CA leur punition. Vivre.

Minos et Eaque eurent le même sourire plein de dents, contents.

Ils se raclèrent soudain la gorge. Ils avaient un certain standing à maintenir quand même !

Milo se réveilla en sursaut.

Il avait bien dormi jusque là, mais depuis quelques minutes, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lui manquait quelque chose d'indispensable.

"- Camus ???"

Le Scorpion sauta du lit pour se mettre à la recherche de l'homme de sa vie.

Il le trouva endormi sur le canapé, un livre ouvert sur les genoux.

Un petit sourire échappa au jeune Grec.

Il était chou, son Camus….

Il referma le livre sans faire de bruit, alla le poser sur le lourd bureau de chêne qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce, frissonna sous la fraîcheur de la nuit qui humidifiait encore un peu le marbre, puis souleva lentement le Français dans ses bras.

Camus s'agita un peu.

"- M'lo ?"

"- Shhh…Tu t'es rendormi sur le canapé." Murmura doucement Milo pour ne pas réveiller tout à fait son ami.

Camus se rencogna dans ses bras et se laissa remettre au lit comme un petit. Dès que Milo se fut remis sous les couvertures avec lui, il se glua à lui, passa ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui comme un gentil petit poulpe, posa sa joue sur le torse nu du Scorpion, poussa un énorme soupir de contentement puis retomba dans un profond sommeil.

Trop bien réveillé pour se rendormir aussi facilement que Camus, Milo profita de l'étreinte inattendue pour caresser les cheveux du Verseau. Ses cheveux étaient tellement doux…

Presque hypnotisé par le visage doux et en repos de Camus, bien loin du masque froid et distant qu'il avait habituellement, Milo ne vit pas le temps passer. Ce n'est que lorsque le Verseau se tortilla contre lui qu'il s'aperçut que le soleil était levé…Et que son ami avait un problème hormonal des plus ordinaire…Mais des plus gênant, surtout lorsque vous étiez collé à quelqu'un d'autre.

"- Bonjour Camus…" Murmura Milo en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts.

Le Verseau arqua machinalement les reins en lâchant un petit geignement de plaisir.

Milo frémit.

La raison encore court-circuitée par le sommeil, le Verseau se laissait aller à des familiarités qu'il n'aurait pas en temps normal. Sans réfléchir, Camus laissa ses mains dériver sur le torse musclé de son nounours de la nuit, pour venir effleurer un mamelon du pouce.

Et l'évident contentement de son camarade qui appuyait contre sa cuisse….

Milo se mordit la lèvre. Il ne devait pas profiter de l'état d'endormissement de Camus pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages. Il ne devait pas…même si c'était diablement tentant !

Gentiment, il le secoua à l'épaule.

"- Camus….Camus…"

Le Verseau finit par ouvrir un œil.

"- Milo ??"

"- Bonjour mon Camus…"

Le jeune homme rougit un peu

"- Milo….."

Le Grec déposa un petit baiser sur le front du Français. Il ne devait pas profiter de la situation. Il devait rester digne. Sinon, Camus n'aurait plus jamais confiance en lui et ça…Milo n'y aurait pas survécu.

"- Bien ?"

"- Je croyais m'être levé tôt." Murmura le Verseau sans bouger, la joue toujours sur le torse du Scorpion presque béat de contentement.

"- Tu t'es rendormi sur le canapé alors je t'ai remis au lit."

"- Ho…."

Le Verseau rougit soudain. Il y avait une bonne raison à ses levers de plus en plus matinaux. Il ne voulait pas que Milo constate son…enthousiasme… à l'avoir dans son lit le matin. C'était presque tous les jours à présent et…Bref… Il en était très gêné, surtout qu'il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à donner plus à Milo. Pas tout de suite.

Bien qu'il soit étroitement collé au Scorpion, celui-ci n'avait encore fait aucune réflexion fine. Cela détendit un peu le Verseau, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire légèrement bouger. Un petit sanglot de frustration lui échappa lorsque son membre frotta un peu contre le tissu de son boxer.

Milo tressaillit, ce qui fit se raidir Camus.

L'un comme l'autre étaient parfaitement conscient de la situation.

Gentiment, avec plus de tact qu'il n'aurait pu en attendre, Milo se recula doucement pour laisser plus de place au Verseau tremblant allongé sur le flanc.

"- Camus…"

Le jeune Français détourna les yeux, mort de honte.

Milo prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder.  
Lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer comme il l'avait déjà fait, il l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de laisser une de ses mains se poser sur son ventre. Il se tordait un peu le poignet, mais ce n'était pas grave.

"- Je ….Je peux t'aider avec ça…" Offrit Milo, timide.

Camus eut immédiatement un geste pour s'enfuir mais Milo le retint près de lui.

"- Je ne ferai jamais rien que tu ne veuilles pas." Murmura encore le Scorpion, peiné.

Le Verseau se calma un peu. Il savait que Milo ne le forcerait à rien mais…Il avait tellement honte de ne pouvoir tenir la bride à ses hormones…

"- Je…Je sais… C'est juste que…"

La main se reposa sur son ventre. Ses muscles se contractèrent machinalement. La main de Milo était si chaude, et le besoin qui lui arquait les reins était si fort….  
Camus enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du jeune homme lorsque la main descendit un peu mais ne fit rien de plus pour le repousser.  
Lentement, très lentement, Milo continua à faire descendre sa main.

Il sentait Camus frémir et trembler contre lui, mais le Verseau ne cherchait plus à le fuir ou à le rejeter.

Sa main effleura le membre de Camus à travers le tissu de son boxer.

Un petit sanglot supplémentaire échappa au gardien de la onzième maison.

Immédiatement, le Scorpion commença à le cajoler.

"- Shhh…du calme, mon Camus…Je ne ferais rien si tu ne veux pas." Roucoulait le jeune homme, la tendresse évidente dans sa voix.

Camus ferma les yeux. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Milo, il déposa un timide petit baiser sur sa gorge.

Milo lâcha à son tour un pitoyable petit geignement. Si son Camus s'y mettait, il n'allait jamais avoir la force…

Encore plus lentement, il glissa une main dans le boxer du Verseau pour effleurer son membre du bout des doigts.

Cette fois, il arracha un petit cri de surprise au Français qui lui mordilla le cou.

Le Scorpion ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour rester un minimum la tête froide.

Il serra Camus plus étroitement contre lui avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa main.

Avant longtemps, le Verseau gémissait doucement dans ses cheveux et donnait de petits coups de reins contre sa paume.

Le Scorpion repoussa fermement l'impression dérangeante d'aller à l'encontre des envies de son ami. Il aurait pu le repousser n'est ce pas ? Surtout avec le contrôle qui était normalement celui du Verseau. Et puis, il l'avait pris au saut du lit, mais Camus faisait des phrases cohérentes, il était réveillé donc…Et….Et….

"- Milooooo…."

Son nom prononcé par Camus avec un tel besoin lui arracha un gémissement.

Il avait pu oublier un moment son propre entrejambe négligé un moment, mais maintenant… Entendre son nom dans la bouche de son Camus, prononcé de cette façon…C'était presque assez pour lui faire prendre son plaisir tout seul.

Les idées embrouillées par le désir qui montait lentement, Camus se mit à mordiller gentiment la gorge de Milo et lui caresser maladroitement les hanches les flancs.

Le Scorpion se mordit la lèvre au sang.

"- Mon Camus…Mon délicieux Camus…" Murmura-t-il doucement avant de raffermir ses caresses sur le Français.

Camus supporta la douce torture encore quelques secondes avant de s'assouvir brutalement, presque par surprise. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau du Scorpion. La légère douleur fut suffisante au jeune Grec pour prendre son plaisir lui aussi.

Haletant, les deux hommes se bouinèrent l'un contre l'autre malgré l'humidité désagréable de leurs tenues de nuit.

Camus resta immobile un moment avant de repousser lentement Milo.

Le Scorpion le retint, effrayé que son ami parte pour de bon.

"- Ca…Camus ?"

Le Verseau releva le nez, malheureux comme les pierres.

"- Je…suis désolé…"Murmura-t-il doucement sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'excusait.

Milo lui caressa la joue.

"- De quoi ?"

"- Je ne peux pas….je ne peux pas…." Le Français ferma les yeux, accablé. "Je ne peux pas te…te…."

Le scorpion lui déposa un doux baiser sur le front.

"- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, Camus…Nous avons tout le temps…"

Un peu rassuré, le gardien de la onzième maison se colla soudain contre son ami.

"- Je…" Il rouvrit les yeux pour chercher le regard de son ami. "Je...t'aime…" Murmura-t-il, si bas que le Scorpion dut lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre ses paroles.

Milo se sentit fondre. Il imaginait ce que ces trois mots avaient du coûter au Verseau.

Il le rassura gentiment.

"- Je t'aime, mon Camus. N'en doute pas….."

S'il n'avait pas eu son ami dans ses bras, le jeune Grec serait sorti du temple pour grimper sur le toi et hurler son bonheur à la Terre entière.

Il lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

"- Viens… Nous sommes tout poisseux. Un bon bain nous fera du bien à tous les deux." Murmura encore le Scorpion avec un sourire affectueux.

Le nez bas, le Verseau se laissa traîner jusqu'à la salle de bain, encore trop honteux de ses actes pour contrarier son ami.

Attendri, Milo se fit un plaisir de s'occuper de Camus comme le Verseau le faisait avec lui depuis qu'il était arrivé au Sanctuaire, bien des années plus tôt. Toute leur vie de Chevalier, ça avait été Camus qui s'était occupé de son bien-être et de son confort. A présent, c'était à lui de le faire. C'était à lui de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait vraiment…Comme son Camus l'avait fait pendant des années. De cela, le Scorpion en était sûr. Même si Camus n'en était pas vraiment conscient.

Aldébaran raccrocha son téléphone portable.

Il en avait fait l'acquisition deux semaines plus tôt, après son troisième rendez vous avec Keren.

Ce n'était guère pratique d'attendre le lundi pour programmer leurs sorties, et si la jeune femme avait besoin de lui pour une raison ou une autre, il valait mieux qu'il soit joignable.  
N'y connaissant par grand-chose, il avait demandé à la jeune femme de venir avec lui et l'aider à choisir. Il avait pris un téléphone à carte. N'ayant pas de compte en banque de toute façon, c'était bien le seul choix qu'il avait…

Il ôta son armure, enfila des vêtements civils puis sortit en coup de vent de son temple.

Il dévala les marches vers la sortie du Sanctuaire pour se faire arrêter par un Mu en pleine réparation d'une armure d'argent.

"- Aldé ? Tu as l'air bien pressé."

"- Je t'ai dérangé pendant ton travail ? Je suis désolé…"

Le Bélier secoua la tête.

"- Ca ne fait rien… Où vas-tu ?"

Le Taureau rosit d'un coup.

"- Heu…je vais….je vais…à Athènes…"

Un petit sourire apparu sur les lèvres du gardien de la première maison.

"- Et tu vas à Athènes pour quoi ?"

Le Brésilien hésita. Il se savait incapable de mentir correctement

"- Tu en parleras pas, hein…."

"- Une fille ?"

La rougeur brutale du jeune homme répondit pour lui.

Mu prit pitié de son timide camarade.

"- Je serais aussi muet qu'une tombe de carpe, Aldé. Promis… Mais…Tu me la présentera, hein ?"

Le pauvre Taureau baissa le nez, écarlate.

"- Et bien…heu….peut-être…Enfin…comment dire…" Il cessa de bafouiller soudain. "Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, Mu…Si quelqu'un me demande…"

"- J'ai couvert Shaka des dizaines de fois, Aldé. Tu peux partir tranquille, ne t'en fais pas…"

Rassuré, le grand Chevalier s'éclipsa aussi vite qu'il le pouvait sans armure. Le coup de fil de Keren l'inquiétait. Son ex s'était pointé chez elle, assurément éméché et refusait de partir. Un peu effrayée, la jeune femme l'avait appelé après que la police ait refusé de se déplacer juste pour ça.

Heureusement, il connaissait l'adresse de son amie. Il était allé une fois chez elle pour déjeuner, quelques jours plus tôt.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour couvrir la cinquantaine de kilomètres séparant sa Maison de celle de Keren.

Un homme visiblement bien imbibé tapait à la porte de la maison. Fort heureusement, les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée étaient protégées par des grilles, autrement, le type serait déjà entré. Un tuyau à la main, il avait cassé plusieurs fenêtres et s'acharnait à présent sur l'huis.

Aldébaran attrapa le tuyau au vol alors qu'il allait encore en donner un coup sur la porte.

"- Calmez-vous, monsieur. Vous êtes ivre."

"- Kestu veux toi." Cracha le gars, complètement rond, en tirant sur le tuyau pour le récupérer.

"- Un ami de Keren. Elle m'a appelé. Vous n'avez rien à faire là, ce n'est même pas votre week-end de garde pour Hadrien."

Le Chevalier lâcha le tuyau au moment où le type tirait dessus. L'homme tomba sur les fesses, son tube en métal dans la main, un peu hébété.

"- Comment tu connais Keren ? T'es son mec ?"

Le pauvre Aldébaran rougit un peu sans répondre.

"- Et pourquoi qu'elle t'appelle, cette pute ?"

Cette fois, le Taureau fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas entendre de genre de choses.

"- Je ne vous permet pas !"

"- Quoi ? Tu la connais pas cette connasse. Pas comme moi, alors dégage ! De toute façon, c'est ma poule." Siffla l'alcoolique avant de lever le morceau de métal pour l'abattre sur Aldébaran.

Un petit cri retentit de derrière la fenêtre d'où Keren observait la scène.  
Elle s'était immédiatement rassurée quand le grand Chevalier était arrivé, mais n'avait pas voulu sortir avant que son ex ne soit parti. Elle ne voulait pas que son fils, aussi jeune soit-il, voie son père dans cet état, ni prendre le risque d'être blessée. Un homme ivre pouvait être très dangereux, après tout.

Aldébaran ne broncha pas sous l'impact du métal sur son épaule.  
Le tuyau se plia en deux, presque à angle droit.

Bêtement, le type agita son bout de métal.

"- Heu ??"

Malgré son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, il se rendait bien compte que ce n'était pas normal. Le morceau de métal n'aurait pas du se courber comme ça.

Un peu irrité à présent, le Taureau arracha le tuyau des mains de l'homme, en fit un nœud avant de balancer le bout de métal derrière son épaule.

Il attrapa le type par le col, le souleva de terre sans la moindre difficulté puis le porta hors du petit jardin.

Là, il repéra un tonneau de récupération des eaux de pluie pour l'arrosage. Sans pitié, il lui mit la tête dedans et la lui maintint sous l'eau quelques secondes avant de le faire émerger.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- Que..la…lâche moi…Co…Connard !"

"- Pas encore, bon…"

Il lui remit la tête sous l'eau trois-quatre fois avant de s'estimer satisfait.

Enfin, il laissa l'ex-alcoolisé sur le trottoir, mouillé et dégoulinant, avant d'aller toquer à la porte de Keren.

"- Keren ? Ca va ?"

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.

La jeune femme sembla hésiter une seconde avant de lui sauter au cou.

Elle le lâcha aussitôt pour le faire rentrer dans la petite maison, grondeuse comme une mère poule.

"- Ca va ? Il t'a frappé ! Je l'ai vu !!! Il t'a fait mal ? Enlève cette chemise, tu dois avoir l'épaule en purée!"

Le Chevalier se débattit un peu.

"- Mais… Mais non….tout va bien… Ne t'en fait pas… Mais lâche moi voyons !! Je te dis que tout va bien !!" s'évertua le jeune homme, les joues roses.

Finalement, Keren parvint à lui ôter sa chemise. Elle ne put que constater, stupéfaite, l'absence de blessure. Il n'y avait rien, pas même une légère ecchymose.

"- Mais… Mais comment…"

Elle vérifia furieusement la chemise. Elle n'était pas rembourrée pourtant ! C'était impossible…

"- Aldébaran, comment est-ce possible ?!"

Elle n'en revenait pas. Personne n'aurait pu se tirer d'un coup pareil sans au moins un énorme bleu !

Le pauvre Chevalier récupéra sa chemise. Mal à l'aise, il se frotta l'arrière du crâne.

"- En fait…Comment te dire…"

La jeune femme se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

Elle alternait de la panique la plus complète à l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Ce n'était pas bon pour ses artères.  
Elle prit longuement deux ou trois respirations pour se calmer. Normalement, elle n'était pas aussi hystérique ! Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi elle avait appelé Aldébaran à la rescousse…Surtout sachant qu'il habitait à plus de cinquante kilomètres et…Qu'il était arrivé en quelques instants.  
Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait anguille sous roche et elle détestait ça. Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu croire que le grand jeune homme était de mèche avec son ex. Oui, ça aurait expliqué pas mal de trucs mais… Elle avait bien vu le coup porté, et le tuyau se torde…

"- Je vais me faire du thé. Et tu as intérêt à tout me dire." Siffla-t-il, mécontente.

Le pauvre Taureau soupira lourdement. Comment expliquer tout ça ?

Docile, il suivit la jeune femme dans la cuisine et s'assit devant une tasse de thé avant de cracher le morceau.

Non, il n'était pas de mèche avec son ex.

Non, il n'avait pas mal. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était un chevalier d'Athéna. L'un des douze plus puissants d'ailleurs…

Ha, elle avait entendu parler ? Ha oui, il y avait eu le tournoi galactique...

Et non, il n'y avait pas qu'une seule armure d'or, il y en avait douze…

Et non il ne se fichait pas de sa "putain de gueule" comme elle le disait très élégamment. Lui prouver ? Pas de problème…

Lorsqu'il fut vêtu de son armure, dans la cuisine de Keren, entre un panier de pomme, une douzaine d'œuf et un paquet de couche, la jeune femme ne put que se rendre à l'évidence, une fois assise sur un tabouret

Diantre.  
C'était quand même remarquable !

Le rose aux joues, Aldébaran renvoya son armure à son temple.  
Avec tout ça, les autres allaient lui poser des tonnes de questions quand il rentrerait…Bah…tant pis… Il pouvait proposer à Keren de lui faire visiter le Sanctuaire…Il se débrouillerait pour avoir l'autorisation…Et puis…Et puis il verrait bien, zut ! Lui aussi il avait bien le droit de convoler.

Même si ce n'était pas avec un collègue !

Surtout que la jeune femme lui semblait particulièrement bien à sa place entre ses bras.

Shura décapsula sa bière d'une main experte.

"- Tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour carburer à la bière." Protesta mollement Shion en peignant sa longue chevelure avec difficulté.

Dans l'encoignure de la salle de bain du Pope, Shura montra l'étiquette.

"- Tourtel."

"- Et alors ?"

"- Sans alcool…"

Shion renifla un peu.

"- Je ne disais pas ça uniquement pour l'alcool, petit Capricorne."

Amusé, Shura posa la bouteille sur un meuble. Il s'approcha tranquillement, prit la brosse des mains de son compagnon et lui brossa lentement les cheveux.

Presque immédiatement, le Pope ferma les yeux avant de soupirer de contentement.

Cela n'en finissait pas de charmer le gardien de la dixième maison. Shion était affamé de caresses. La moindre attention qu'il pouvait avoir pour lui, pouvait suffir à transformer le puissant Pope du Sanctuaire en chaton ronronnant.  
C'était….presque attendrissant…

"- Tu triches." Grommela l'ancien Bélier, les yeux mi-clos de plaisir.

"- Mais tu aimes ça…"

"- Ce n'est pas une raison." Remarque Shion avec un sourire.

"- Bah…"

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux le temps que Shura finisse de démêler les longues mèches vertes de son amant. Il reposa la brosse avant de prendre la lourde crinière d'une main pour la pousser sur l'épaule de leur propriétaire. Il déposa un petit baiser sur la nuque dévoilée.

"- Alors, pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la bière au saut du lit ?"

Shion se retourna entre les bras de Shura.

Immédiatement, le Capricorne se bouina contre le large torse nu pendant que le Pope lui caressait les épaules du bout des doigts.

"- Ca te donne une haleine de chacal. Ce n'est pas très agréable dès le matin…"

Shura resta à réfléchir un moment.

"- Tu as de la chance que je ne fume pas. J'aurais pu avoir une haleine de vieux cendar aussi. Mais c'est une excuse valable… je ferai attention." Promit-il avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur l'épaule de son amant.

Il se dégagea des bras tendres de l'ancien Bélier pour attraper une brosse à dents.

"- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner." Proposa Shion en quittant la salle de bain.

"- Mmm Mmm…" Marmonna Shura, occupé à se récurer le gosier pour le plus grand plaisir de son amant.

Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que sa bière oubliée sur le meuble avait disparu, probablement refermée et mise au frigo.

Décidément, il aimait bien le Pope.

Lorsqu'il apparut enfin dans la cuisine, Shion avait eu le temps de faire du café tout frais, des tartines et des crêpes encore chaudes attendaient dans une assiette.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est pour une occasion particulière ?"

"- J'avais envie." Remarqua simplement l'ancien Bélier en posant deux confitures sur la table.

Shura fixa le Pope un moment.

Il commençait à le connaître.

Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis longtemps, si tant est qu'ils soient ensemble et pas simplement compagnons de sommier, mais il commençait à connaître les petites manies et les attitudes de Shion.

Pour l'instant, il savait que quelque chose occupait les pensées de son amant. Si cela avait été quelqu'un, ses lèvres n'auraient pas été aussi serrées l'une contre l'autre. Et ce n'était visiblement pas quelque chose d'agréable, sinon, il aurait vu une étincelle de sourire dans ses yeux. Là, les prunelles violettes étaient dures.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Shion allait mentir mais se retint. Il soupira.

"- Je réfléchissais juste à la dernière discussion que j'ai eu avec Athéna…À deux choses en fait."

"- Ho ?"

"- Elle a une surprise pour moi, ce qui déjà en soi, est suffisant pour me faire fuir en hurlant…"

Shura gloussa doucement. Athéna avait beau être leur déesse, aucun des Chevaliers d'or n'était assez stupide pour lui faire une confiance aveugle sortit de son boulot de déesse, qu'elle faisait d'une façon très discutable d'ailleurs, aurait assuré le Chevalier du Capricorne si on lui avait demandé son avis.

"- Une surprise… De quel genre ?"

"- Du diable si je le sais !! Je sais juste que ça a l'air de le ravir d'aise… Tu crois que je pourrais demander l'asile politique quelque part ?"

Shura rit doucement.

"- Shion, voyons !"

Le pauvre Pope fit une petite grimace. Il le sentait mal…très mal…et ses intuitions étaient toujours suivies des faits… Il soupira lourdement.

"- Et la deuxième chose ?" Reprit Shura

"- Hmm ? Ho…Athéna veut que je prenne contact avec Poséidon et Hadès…"

"- QUOI ?"

"- Tu n'avais pas entendu les rumeurs."

"- Ben si, mais justement, j'espérais que ce n'était que ça, des rumeurs…"

"- Si seulement...Elle espère qu'en faisant ami-ami avec les deux dieux, elle pourrait éviter une guerre prochaine."

"- L'idée n'est pas idiote…."

"- Avec d'autres individus en face, certainement…Mais un dieu ne peut pas changer et elle le sait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle espère…"

Shura finit son café.

Il quitta sa chaise pour venir poser ses mains sur les épaules du pope.

"- Allez, rien n'est encore fait n'est ce pas ? Qui sait ce qui va encore lui passer par la tête. Si ca te trouve, dans deux semaines elle voudra laisser tomber cette idée farfelue et faire creuser des piscines pour toutes les Maison…"

"- Zeus t'entende…" Soupira le Pope, lugubre. "Zeus t'entende…"

L'entrepreneur testa l'un des morceaux de marbre qui venaient d'être apporté sous le regard anxieux du Chevalier blond.

Non loin, un autre chevalier aux cheveux bleus accompagné d'un gosse, attendait tranquillement.

Enfin, le bâtisseur se redressa.

"- Bon ! Et bien celui-là, il est bon pour le service !"

Pour un peu, Shaka lui en aurait sauté au cou de contentement.

Ils allaient ENFIN pouvoir recommencer à construire sa Maison. Il n'avait rien contre squatter chez Kannon, mais quand même, sa Maison quoi !

Kannon retint un petit sourire.

"- Darius, fais le tour des Maisons. Va prévenir les autres Ors qu'on a besoin d'eux pour monter des murs."

"- Mais…" Minauda le jeune homme.

"- Pas de discussion." Siffla le Gémeau.

L'adolescent s'éloigna en grommelant. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on lui donne des ordres. Son précédent maître n'avait que quatre ans de plus que lui après tout et n'avait jamais fait acte d'autorité sur lui.

"- Tu as du mal avec lui." Remarqua Shaka en glissant sa main fine dans celle, calleuse, de son amant.

"- Il faut juste qu'il apprenne à tenir sa place. Je ne sais pas ce qu'a fait son précédent maître, mais il n'a aucune notion de hiérarchie."

Une lueur malsaine apparut dans les yeux de la Vierge.

Une notion de la hiérarchie hein… Kannon se fichait de lui ou quoi ? Il voyait bien comment Darius faisait du plat au Gémeau...Et comment Kannon de lui disait rien. Et ça, ça le foutait en l'air !

Le cadet des jumeaux passa soudain un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon, sans se soucier de l'air offusqué de l'entrepreneur.

Il déposa gentiment un petit baiser dans le cou de la Vierge.

"- Tu es ronchon depuis quelques jours. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" Ronronna Kannon.

Shaka se sentit fondre.

Kannon pourrait sans trop de mal le manipuler n'importe comment, juste en se montrant tendre et prévenant avec lui. Et pire que tout, le Gémeau n'en était visiblement pas du tout conscient. C'était déprimant.

L'indou se serra contre le large torse de son aîné.

"- Ce n'est rien... Ne fais pas attention... Juste que j'ai hâte de retrouver une Maison à moi." Expliqua la Vierge.

"- Tu n'es pas bien chez moi ?"

Le ton presque plaintif fit sourire Shaka. Ce que Kannon pouvait être naïf de temps en temps... Non... Pas naïf...presque...enfantin.

"- Je suis très bien chez toi, mon Kannon. Mais...Ce serait un peu ridicule si nous étions attaqué tu ne crois pas ? Comment empêcher quelqu'un de franchir une Maison qui n'existe même plus. Ca ferait désordre.

Kannon dut en convenir.

"- Trouvez-vous une chambre tous les deux !!!" Lança soudain une voix amusée.

"- Voyez qui parle !" Rembarra immédiatement Kannon en serrant Shaka contre lui.

Le rictus de DM s'élargit.

"- Je ne fais pas assez de bruit la nuit pour jeter mon inexistant apprenti dehors" ricana le Cancer.

Kannon rougit brutalement pendant que Shaka renifla avec hauteur.

"- Et bien quoi, tous n'ont pas la vitalité des autres, c'est tout..."

Aphrodite passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant avant que le Cancer ne bourre dans le tas.

"- Il n'est pas forcément indispensable de prévenir tous les voisins, Shaka. On pourrait finir par croire que tu simules."

"- Ce n'est pas moi qui crie le plus fort !"

"- Les aigus portent plus loin!"

"- Je croyais pourtant me souvenir que tu n'aimais pas la finesse."

"- Uniquement lorsque tu parles en taille de membre, Shaka."

Petit à petit, Kannon et DeathMask rougirent de plus en plus.  
Non mais c'était quoi ces manières ? Et puis... et puis, on ne disait pas ce genre de choses ! Ca ne faisait pas ! Et puis ils n'étaient pas ce genre d'homme d'abord !

Mortifié, Le Cancer et le Gémeau voulurent s'éclipser discrètement en prenant pour excuse les colonnes de marbre qui attendaient d'être mises en place.

Shaka et Aphrodite retinrent chacun leur moitié tout en continuant leur concours d'insultes de haute volée.

Avant longtemps, les deux hommes se balançaient à la figure les pires horreurs sous le regard consterné de leurs pairs et désespéré de leurs moitiés.

Finalement, haletant et visiblement très contents d'eux, les deux hommes se sourirent.

"- Alors, on s'y met ?"

Shion poussa un énorme soupir.

Ces deux là pouvaient se comporter comme des enfants des fois...

"- Nous n'attendions plus que vous." Fit remarquer fraîchement Aiolia, une grosse colonne déjà dans les mains.

Kannon lança un regard à Aphrodite puis à Shaka, le front barré d'une ride de réflexion.

Il s'était passé quelque chose. C'était évident, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.  
Shaka avait soudain l'air bien plus détendu qu'il ne l'avait été depuis un bon mois malgré ses heu... efforts...vigoureux les efforts d'ailleurs.

Une bouffée de jalousie monta à la gorge du Gémeau. Si quelqu'un devait être capable de rendre de service à SON compagnon, c'était lui. Pas une crevette faisandée au poil bleu!

Les dents serrées, il passa son agacement sur les blocs de marbre.

Très vite, les murs montèrent vers le ciel.

L'entrepreneur n'en revenait pas.

A ce rythme, la Maison entière serait montée avant la fin de semaine, sans doute même plus tôt ! C'était renversant.

Les yeux étrécis, il s'approcha de Shion.

"- Dites moi... Vous ne me loueriez pas ces petits gars pas hasard ?"

Shion haussa un sourcil, surpris.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Oui, tous vos petits gars en doré, là... Ils se feraient un argent monstre en travaillant dans le bâtiment! A la vitesse où ils montent un mur, je vous les embaucherais bien de temps en temps."

Un peu choqué, le Pope se redressa, hautain.

"- Monsieur, vous vous égarez! Des Chevaliers ne sont pas de la simple main d'oeuvre bon marché pour quel entrepreneur désireux d'augmenter son chiffre d'affaire !"

Pour un peu, le Pope en aurait craché des flammes par les naseaux

Ses petits ! Transformés en maçons à deux francs ? Non mais et puis quoi encore !!! C'est qu'il y tenait à ses Chevaliers, plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais !

Revenu avec le gros des Ors, Darius reprit place près de son maître.

Tout sourire, il chercha à détourner l'attention de Kannon de Shaka, sur lui. La Vierge se montrait un adversaire de taille, plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusque là.

"- Maître ? Que puis-je faire pour aider ?"

Shaka lui jeta un regard noir que l'adolescent fit mine de ne pas voir. Il n'avait aucun compte à rendre à l'indo après tout.

Kannon lui montra vaguement la zone de travaux.

"- Je ne sais pas, débrouille toi, trouve toi quelque chose à faire, tu n'as plus cinq ans."

La Vierge jeta un sourire mauvais à Darius qui renifla avant de se mordre la langue. Il ne pouvait pas insulter, même subtilement, le Chevalier d'or sous le nez de son maître. Ca se serait vu. Il trouverait bien autre chose.  
Digne, il alla aider Aioros et Aiolia à monter un bout de mur. Il était moins fort physiquement que les Ors, mais si un… Chevalier comme Aphrodite arrivait à soulever des bouts de marbre de plusieurs tonnes, il ne voyait pas pourquoi lui n'y arriverait pas.

Saori fit signe à Tatsumi de reculer un peu.

Elle relut pour la dixième fois l'adresse qu'elle avait obtenue pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Shun jeta un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule.

"- C'est bien ici…"

La déesse s'était éclipsée du Domaine Kido sans rien dire à personne, son majordome et le jeune Bronze sous le bras. Tatsumi parce qu'il aurait refusé de la laisser partir seule de toute façon, et Shun parce que le jeune homme avait plus de logique dans sa petite caboche aux poils verts, que les quatre autres Bronzes réunis. Ho, Shiryu et Ikki étaient loin d'être idiots ! Juste que le Dragon était un peu trop jugulaire-jugulaire à son goût, surtout pour ce qu'elle avait à faire. Quand au Phénix… Ikki était un garçon adorable, mais à la seconde où son frère était un rayon inferieur à 150m, il abdiquait toute raison pour passer entièrement en mode "protection du p'tit frère". C'était mignon, mais dans le cas qui occupait la déesse, cela aurait été particulièrement canulant et contre-productif.

"- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?"

"- Shun…"

"- Je veux dire, s'il n'est pas au courant, il n'a peut-être pas envie de savoir, surtout à son âge ! En plus, je doute qu'il croie ce que vous allez lui dire."

La déesse retint un petit sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'elle avait appris la nouvelle à l'adolescent, il ne s'était pas écroulé de rire, comme elle l'avait attendu. Immédiatement, il avait réfléchi à l'implication de la découverte et à ses répercutions.

Athéna s'en était presque gargarisée de contentement. L'adolescent ferait un excellent Pope lorsque Shion voudrait prendre sa retraite…S'il avait envie un jour de la prendre. Elle ne le pousserait pas vers la sortie, mais le pauvre homme avait déjà tellement donné à son service, que s'il souhaitait s'éloigner du Sanctuaire, ou même simplement se décharger un peu et que Saga n'avait aucune envie de reprendre le flambeau, elle avait un successeur tout désigné.  
Depuis la création du Sanctuaire, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait ainsi pléthore de candidats ! Ordinairement, elle prenait le plus vieux survivant parmi les Ors s'il y en avait, ou un Argent à peu près correct.

Il y avait même des fois où elle n'avait pas de candidats du tout ! C'était arrivé une ou deux fois…Le poste avait échu au premier Or découvert, avant même qu'il ait enfilé son armure.  
Une fois, le Sanctuaire s'était retrouvé avec un Pope de cinq ans, l'expérience avait été….bizarre… Enfin, de ce que lui avait raconté le Chevalier une fois grandi, et elle de retour aux affaires.

Bref…

"- Ne t'en fais pas Shun. Tout va bien se passer. Nous allons juste lui apprendre qu'il a gagné un voyage de deux semaines en Grèce, tout frais payés. Une fois qu'il sera sur place, il sera emmené au Sanctuaire…

"- Et vous les préviendrez tous les deux en même temps ? Je doute que ce soit une très bonne idée." Remarqua le Bronze, dubitatif.

"- Tout se passera très bien…"

Shun fit la moue, sceptique.

Il était sûr que ce serait une catastrophe mais…Qui était-il pour dire non à sa déesse, même s'il en mourait d'envie.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser voir un quadragénaire, visiblement en très bonne forme.

L'homme remonta ses lunettes sur son nez d'une main agacée.

"- Je n'achète rien…"

Saori dédia un sourire calme au type.

"- Monsieur….Sacha Wagner ?"

L'homme hocha sèchement la tête. De haute taille, les cheveux blonds, il fixait les deux adolescents avec un mélange d'ennuis, d'irritation croissante et de curiosité réprimée.

"- Je suis Saori Kido, directrice de le Fondation Kido."

La curiosité dans les yeux lie de vin de l'homme augmenta.

"- Mademoiselle… Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui après une harassante journée à la tête de la banque où il travaillait depuis des années. Il était monté aussi haut dans la hiérarchie que ses études de comptable le lui avait permises, et s'ennuyait à présent huit heures par jour dans une petite succursale de la banlieue de Munich.

"- Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant mais la Fondation Kido recherche des éléments capables de rejoindre nos banques."

Wagner haussa un sourcil, surpris, vaguement amusé.

"- Et vous vous déplacez en personne pour recruter le petit personnel ?"

Shun retint toute surprise.

La déesse avait estimé qu'il fallait adapter le discours, très bien… Lui-même en aurait fait pareil. Le pauvre homme avait l'air au bord de la dépression.

"- J'étais de toute façon de passage dans la région et j'ai appris qu'il valait toujours mieux se déplacer soit même pour accélérer les choses. Sinon, ça prend ses semaines et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre."

Un petit sourire froid apparu sur les lèvres de l'Allemand.

Il trouvait étrange de traiter ainsi avec une adolescente, aussi riche soit-elle. Quelque chose lui donnait l'impression qu'elle était bien plus vieille que lui.

C'était stupide.

"- Entrez…"

Sans compter que les manières directes de la jeune fille lui plaisait.

Saori et Shun suivirent l'homme dans le petit appartement.

Tatsumi suivit et referma la porte derrière eux.

Wagner leur offrit un thé brûlant qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir.

"- Vous voulez me recruter ?"

"- Absolument. J'ai besoin de gens capables pour rejoindre le pôle financier de la Fondation. J'ai lu votre CV, vous me paraissez parfait pour le poste."

Incapable de totalement faire taire son amusement, l'Allemand avala un peu de thé pour le camoufler.

"- Quel est le poste et quelles sont vos conditions ?"

"- Le triple de votre salaire actuel. Mais vous devrez déménager en Grèce. Vous serez logé."

Le banquier tressaillit.

Sa mère lui avait dit que son père biologique était Grec mais n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire plus. Elle lui avait juste laissé quelques indices qu'il n'avait jamais voulu essayer d'exploiter. Il était trop terre-à-terre pour se fourvoyer en veines espérances. Et puis, si son père n'avait pas voulu garder sa mère lorsqu'elle était tombée enceinte….Mais, la question l'avait souvent taraudé….

Finalement, c'était peut-être le destin qui frappait à sa porte, en robe blanche, accompagné d'un gamin aux cheveux verts et d'un type chauve…

Un frisson d'anticipation le parcourut.

"- J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…"

"- C'est évident…Je peux vous proposer de venir voir dans quelles conditions vous serez hébergé et quelle sera votre fonction, si vous le souhaitez. Au frais de la Fondation, bien sûr. Cela vous aidera peut-être à faire votre choix.

Wagner alla pour temporiser mais sa langue le trahit.

Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il s'entendit répondre par l'affirmative.

Il faudrait qu'il pose des vacances. Ca ne poserait pas de problème, avec les cumuls qu'il avait, il pouvait partir six mois en congés payés s'il le souhaitait.

"- Un jet viendra vous prendre à l'aéroport de Munich dans un mois. Cela vous laissera le temps de vous organiser. Les détails du voyage vous seront communiqués par courrier assez rapidement."

Lorsque la déesse sortit et que la porte de l'appartement se fut refermée sur un banquier profondément perplexe et perturbé, Athéna en aurait presque dansé sur place de satisfaction. Ce n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'elle avait prévu, mais ce serait encore mieux ! Shion comme Saga s'étaient plaints nombre de fois qu'ils n'avaient pas la tête aux chiffres. L'arrivé de Wagner comme comptable serait de toute façon une bénédiction !

Rhadamanthe resta digne.

Affublé d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt, il se sentait méchamment fagoté. En même temps, il y avait bien…vingt ans, qu'il n'avait pas enfilé de vêtements civils. Depuis que des Spectres étaient venus l'enlever à ses parents, en fait.

"- Tu es beau comme tout, comme ça !" Se moqua férocement Minos.

"- Tu as su passer la porte de mes appartements dans un sens, je suis persuadé que tu sauras la retrouver pour la prendre dans l'autre." Répondit immédiatement le Wyvern, glacial.

Le Griffon se permit un infime sourire en coin.

"- Ne te fais pas plus grinçant que tu n'es vraiment."

"- Je ne te demande pas ton avis."

"- Non, mais tu vas l'avoir quand même. Alors pourquoi gâcher ta salive à vouloir me faire taire ?"

"- Tu crois que notre Seigneur Hadès m'en voudrait beaucoup si je te tuais là, tout de suite ?"

"- Je t'indispose à ce point ?"

"- Moins que ce pantalon, c'est certain." Gronda Rhadamanthe, dégoûté.

"- De mon point de vue, tu peux parfaitement le retirer." Susurra Minos, joueur.

Le Wyvern haussa un sourcil fourni. Qu'est ce qui arrivait à son collègue.

"- Je te trouve bien folâtre…"

"- Met ça sur le compte d'une certaine liberté retrouvée…"

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Qui crois-tu qui ait été acheté ces vêtements ? Finalement, la surface n'est pas si désagréable."

L'Anglais fixa le Sriffon, suspicieux. Si la terre des mortels faisait un tel effet bœuf sur un Juge, il n'osait imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver à de simples Spectres.

"- Tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ?"

Minos fit la moue, douché dans son enthousiasme.

"- Tu es parfois d'un rabat-joie, Rhadamanthe… Je te conseille de te dérider un peu si tu veux convaincre Athéna de nos bonnes intentions. Après tout, c'est ton idée."

Pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait ouvert son bec, le Wyvern se maudit. Mais quelle idée il avait eue là !!!

Enfin… Il n'avait plus le choix à présent, de toute façon alors…

"- Quand pars-tu ?"

"- Immédiatement…"

"- Tu sais où tu vas ?"

"- Londres…"

"- Et ensuite ?"

"- ….."

"- Est-ce que tu connais au moins ton nom de famille ?"

"- …."

Minos retint un grand soupir. Son collègue l'aurait mal prit.

"- Et bien allons voir sur le Registre…"

Encore plus rigide que lorsque Minos s'était introduit chez lui, Rhadamanthe suivit le mouvement.

Il connaissait l'existence du Registre bien sûr…Tout le monde le connaissait.  
C'était sur cet ouvrage qu'étaient indiqués les noms de toute personne mettant les pieds aux Enfers…Qu'il soit mort ou non…

Les Spectres appelaient ça 'Le Registre', mais la réalité était toute autre. Il s'agissait en fait d'une monstrueuse bibliothèque remplie d'épais volumes reliés de cuir, rangés dans les centaines de rayonnages d'abord par époque, puis par zone terrestre et enfin par nom.

Dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, quelques volumes bien plus fins regroupaient les noms de tous ceux qui étaient entrés vivants aux Enfers. Lorsqu'ils en étaient repartis, la date de leur départ était également notée.

Enfin, dans une petite niche non loin de l'un des rares fauteuils des lieux, un simple volume relié de ce qui devait être de la peau humaine, regroupait les noms de naissance de tous les Spectres passés et présents, ainsi que les informations pertinentes qui les concernaient lorsqu'il y en avait.

Il était assez amusant de lire cette liste. Certains Spectres étaient morts une douzaine de fois avant de laisser leur place à leur remplaçant.

Minos ouvrit le volume à la dernière page.

Il remonta d'une ou deux pages en arrière pour trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"- Alors… Rhadamanthe….Rhadamanthe….HA ! Voila…"

Il se poussa pour laisser son collègue lire.

"- …….James Alexander…. Je suppose que cela pourrait être pire…" Soupira le Wyvern.

Minos lui tapota l'épaule.

C'est sur, c'était mieux que Knut Olafson…Finalement, le Griffon était bien content de ne PAS utiliser son vrai nom. C'était ridicule à pleurer.

"- Et tu sais où aller….Il semble que ta famille ait un manoir non loin de Lancaster."

"- Joie…"

"- Tu as l'air heureux comme rarement à l'idée de retrouver ta famille."

Rhadamanthe serra les mâchoires. C'était probablement ridicule, mais sa maison était ici, aux Enfers. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de sa petite enfance. Il savait que son père était avocat et qu'il devait avoir un frère aîné. Sortit de ça… Il n'en savait pas plus et s'en fichait un peu.

"- A plus tard…"

Minos hocha un peu sèchement la tête. Lui aussi avait du travail à faire.

Lorsque Rhadamanthe reprit pied à la surface, il mit un petit instant à s'orienter.

Il en avait pour plusieurs heures de vols ou pouvait se téléporter.

Le vol direct aurait l'avantage de lui permettre de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées.

La téléportation lui permettrait d'avoir un peu de temps pour manger un bout.

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû prendre son surplis finalement. Il était bien joli mais ses vêtements civils allaient finir tout froissés et…et… et qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à ses géniteurs.

Il se fichait un peu de leur existence après tout. Et si Hadès était parvenu à ses fins, quelques mois plus tôt, ils seraient tous morts alors…Et puis, il n'allait pas se pointer, la bouche en cœur et leur tomber dans les bras !

D'ailleurs, ils ne le reconnaîtraient pas, de toute façon…

Le Juge évita sans trop savoir comment le Boeing qu'il venait de manquer de se prendre dans la figure.

Ha, il fallait qu'il fasse attention aux couloirs aériens…Et aux radars aussi, tiens…Mais sans voler trop bas pour ne pas se faire voir…Pffff, c'était compliqué.  
Agacé, il se posa au milieu d'un champ.

"- Meuuuuh…."

Il caressa machinalement le front de la vache qui s'était approchée pour le renifler. Finalement rassuré qu'il ne soit pas un danger pour son veau, le ruminant se remit à brouter.

Le Spectre ne pouvait pas voler sans faire rameuter toute l'armée, il pouvait le parier. Il se doutait que son court vol de quelques minutes avait déjà dû donner de l'urticaire à radios des différentes armées du coin.

Il se téléporta.

Il aurait eu du temps à perdre, il aurait presque pu se féliciter ! Il était arrivé pile devant la grille du manoir familial.  
Sans qu'il le veuille, il avait immédiatement reconnu les lieux.

Il enjamba le cadavre de la pauvre vieille femme qui venait de mourir de peur en le voyant apparaître de nulle part, sauta par-dessus la grille puis s'avança lentement vers la porte.

Il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'ôter son surplis.  
Il était l'un des trois généraux d'Hadès, il pouvait être fier de ça et n'allait pas faire un effort pour sa famille…

Même s'il avait besoin d'eux…

Bah. Au pire, ils se débrouilleraient…

Ils demanderaient à Valentine ! Ce garçon avait toujours été doué pour écrire. Il arriverait bien à pondre quelque chose qui convienne…

"- Ne bougez pas."

Rhadamanthe dut tenir fermement la bride à ses réflexes pour ne pas tuer sans faire attention l'impudent qui le menaçait d'un fusil de chasse.  
Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à un trentenaire énergique.

"- Bonjour…."

"- Qui êtes vous et comment êtes-vous rentré ?"

"- Rhada…..James Alexander. Et je suis passé par la grille."

Le visage du jeune homme se troubla.

"- Mon frère a disparu il y a vingt ans…"

"- Et je suis revenu aujourd'hui." Compléta le Spectre, imperturbable.

"- Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle est de mauvais goût. Et puis, qu'est ce que c'est que ces vêtements ?"

"- Allan ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Un homme d'une soixantaine d'année apparu à un balcon.  
Correctement tiré dans un costume visiblement de qualité, il respirait la compétence. Il devait être très dur de ne pas obéir à un individu aussi charismatique.

Rhadamanthe n'en fut pas une seconde dérangé.

La présence de son Seigneur et Maître était autrement plus renversante.

Le frère aîné hésita.

Le Juge déploya les ailes de son surplis pour venir se poser avec le plus grand naturel près du vieillard.

"- Père…"

"-…….James ?"

Le Spectre hocha sèchement la tête.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque son aîné le remit en joue avec le fusil dont il l'avait déjà menacé quelques instants plus tôt.

"- Père, ce type dit qu'il est James…et…comment a-t-il pu sauter ici ?" Le pauvre jeune homme était au bord de l'hystérie.

Le patriarche de la famille Alexander toisa durement Rhadamanthe qui ne baissa pas les yeux.

"- Mmmm….Pouvez vous prouver que vous êtes bien mon fils, jeune homme ?"

Le spectre haussa les épaules.

"- Je le pourrais en vous montrant le Registre des Enfers, mais il faudrait que vous mourriez pour ça…" Il se permit un sourire purement malsain.

A sa grande satisfaction, le patriarche ne broncha pas plus que lui quelques instants plus tôt.

"- Mmm…Je vois….Enlève ce casque veux-tu ?"

Le Wyvern ôta tranquillement son couvre chef.

Le père comme le fils aîné se détendirent sensiblement.

Les trois hommes avaient la même forme caractéristique de visage…et les mêmes sourcils. Il s'agissait bien du cadet disparu de la famille.

"- Et bien James, tu vas ôter ce métal, dire bonjour à ta mère et nous pourrons discuter ensuite."

Le Juge rit doucement, sans méchanceté.

"- Si vous voulez."

Il pouvait bien se montrer gracieux.

Il renvoya son Surplis avant de suivre son géniteur.

"- Ta mère va être très surprise."

"- J'imagine."

"- ….Tu as l'air bien dur…."

"- Les Enfers ont cet effet sur les gens." Badina le Spectre, bizarrement détendu de se retrouver dans le manoir qui l'avait vu naître.

"- C'est la seconde fois que tu fais allusion aux Enfers."

Le Wyvern hésita un instant avant de hausser imperceptiblement les épaules. Autant balancer la bombe immédiatement.

"- Je suis l'un des trois Juges de Enfers, père. Je sers mon Seigneur et Maître, le Dieu Hadès… Ce sont des Spectres d'Hadès qui m'ont emporté d'ici pour les Enfers…."

Le patriarche fronça les sourcils.

"- Je t'ai dit que nous discuterions plus tard, mon fils. Allons d'abord saluer ta mère."

Cette fois, Rhadamanthe éclata de rire. C'en était trop pour lui. Le flegme tout britannique de son géniteur était…dantesque…

Saga se faufila sans bruit dans l'atelier de son amant.

Encore une fois, le jeune chevalier s'était tué au travail au point d'en oublier de manger.

C'en était trop cette fois.  
Depuis que Mu était parvenu à séparer l'armure des Gémeaux en deux, il semblait pris d'une frénésie de travail comme le Gémeau n'en avait jamais vu.

Il comprenait qu'il soit important de réparer toutes les armures endommagées, mais là !! Il allait finir par être jaloux de bouts de métal à ce rythme !

"- Mu…."

Le Bélier sursauta.

"- Ho ! Saga…tu m'as fait peur…"

Immédiatement, le jeune Tibétain se nicha dans les bras de son compagnon.

La jalousie de Saga disparu comme par magie.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sa' ?"

"- Tu me manquais."

"- Tu m'as vu ce matin…" Le gronda gentiment le Bélier.

"- Et la nuit est tombée depuis plus de quatre heures. Tu n'as rien mangé, tu es fatigué et tu travailles trop." Le gourmanda à son tour le Gémeau.

Mu rosit doucement.

"- Justement, plus vite j'aurais réparé tout ça et plus vite je pourrais passer tout mon temps avec toi."

Attendrit, Saga déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

"- Mouton stupide."

"- SAGA !!!"

L'aîné des jumeaux fit immédiatement taire les protestations du premier gardien avec un long baiser amoureux.

Un petit gémissement échappa à Mu.

"- Tu triches !!! Comment puis-je te gronder lorsque tu réponds de cette façon ?"

"- Tu le savais avant que je suis un être fourbe." Sourit Saga

Les joues roses, Mu glissa une main dans le pantalon de son amant.

"- J'ai appris à l'être moi aussi…"

"- Mu !!!"

"- Tu geins bien dis moi…" Sourit Mu, le visage écarlate de ce qu'il faisait.

Saga le repoussa un peu, le souffle court.

"- Nous verrons ça un peu plus tard, petit mouton… Je vais t'apprendre à me donner faim…"

"- Ho ? Je vais jouer les agneaux sacrificiels ?"

"- Ne me donne pas envie de te dévorer ici, Mu" Plaida Saga, presque malheureux de devoir résister aux avances rares du Tibétain.

Le jeune homme gloussa doucement.

"- C'est de plus en plus drôle de te donner faim, Saga. Tu es incapable de résister."

"- Je suis non seulement fourbe mais gourmand."

"- Indécrottable."

"- Complètement !" Se rengorgea le Gémeau avant de se reprendre. " Viens…Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher."

"- Attends !" Commença le Bélier au grand déplaisir de Saga.

"- Quoi encore ?"

"- Ne boude pas, sinon, je te renvois dormir avec ton frère."

Cela arracha un sourire au Gémeau.

"- Si tu fais ça, Shaka aura ta peau et la mienne."

"- Mais Darius m'en sera infiniment reconnaissant. Je voudrais juste passer au palais du Pope. Je n'ai plus d'or du tout, je suis presque à court d'argent et pour le bronze, je n'ai plus que quelques onces. Quand aux terres rares, je n'ai presque plus rien non plus !"

L'ainé des jumeaux fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur.

"- Très bien, très bien…Allons voir le Pope…"

En plus, comme ça, avec un peu de chance, ils surprendraient des trucs… Un Sanctuaire sans cancans n'était pas un vrai Sanctuaire….

Mu lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue.

"- Merci mon amoureux…"

Saga rosit avant de grommeler un peu.

C'était agréable à entendre mais…Ca le gênait toujours un peu. Il n'avait pas encore trop l'habitude.

Shion soupira lourdement avant de se passer une main sur les yeux.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dû tenir audience aussi tard.  
C'était sa faute, il devait bien l'avouer. Il passait tellement de temps avec le chevalier du Capricorne qu'il avait un peu négligé ses devoirs ces dernières semaines…

Mais c'était tellement agréable de se sentir adolescent à nouveau… Même s'il en avait passé l'âge depuis bien longtemps… Et que Shura soit indulgent envers ses idiosyncrasies le ravissait.

"- Grand Pope ?"

"- Pardonnez-moi."

Heureusement, son masque camouflait la rougeur brutale que lui causa sa légère absence.

"- Encore deux cas et ce sera terminé, nous aurons rattrapé notre retard." Murmura le garde qui jouait les ordonnances ce jour là, autant pour encourager son Pope que lui-même.

Lui aussi en avait plein les pattes.

Les semaines passées à se tourner les pouces avaient été agréables, mais ils en payaient tous le prix fort à présent. Mais bon… Il fallait comprendre le point de vue du Pope aussi. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on revenait à la vie, jeune et en pleine possession de ses moyens. Ils pouvaient bien tous mettre un coup de collier une fois. Sans compter qu'avec l'aide des jumeaux des Gémeaux, ils n'avaient plus à torturer la paperasse. Il ne leur restait plus que les audiences à subir.

Le garde leva sa liste.

"- Avant dernière demande. Le berger Artios contre l'apiculteur Cerlas." Le soldat résuma rapidement le sujet. "Une chèvre d'Artios aurait dérangé une ruche de Cerlas. Les abeilles n'auraient pas appréciées et aurait piqué à mort la bête. Artios demande le dédommagement de l'animal équivalent au double du prix de la chèvre."

"- Le double ?"

"- La chèvre était pleine."

Le pope retint un monstrueux soupir.  
Les petites gens qui vivaient aux alentours du Sanctuaire étaient sous sa juridiction. Il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe d'eux aussi…

"- Artios, votre version…."

Avant longtemps, le pauvre Pope se noyait sous les histoires de chèvres qui dérangent les abeilles, d'abeilles qui protègent leur ruche, de distance de sécurité, d'arbre, de fleurs et de miel.

Il en eut vite assez.  
La situation était claire.

"- Cerlas. Il est évident que vous auriez du prévenir les habitant de ce coteau que vous aviez placé des ruches sur leur pâture."

Le berger se rengorgea.

"- Artios, vous auriez du accourir dès les premiers bêlements de votre animal. Où étiez-vous ???" Le pauvre homme resta silencieux. "Je suis certain que la veuve du crémier est superbe et accueillante, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour délaisser votre troupeau" le berger rougit. "Voici mon jugement. Cerlas, vous rembourserez le prix de la chèvre, prix qui sera fixé par mes soins. Vous donnerez également à Artios trois pots de miel. Cependant, comme le berger n'a pas fait non plus son travail, vous devrez laisser latitude à Cerlas de faire butiner ses abeilles sur tout le coteau ouest jusqu'à la fin de la saison. J'ai dit !"

Un scribe finit de vite prendre en note la décision du Pope puis l'échange d'argent entre le berger et l'apiculteur se fit immédiatement sous le regard vigilant d'un soldat.

Satisfait, le Pope put passer au dernier cas de la journée.

"- Un apprenti qui a essayé de fuir…" Introduit le garde lorsqu'un gamin d'à peine six ou sept ans fut introduit dans la salle d'audience.

Shion soupira silencieusement.  
Le pauvre petit pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il y avait fort à parier qu'il ne comprenait même pas ce qui se passait.

"- Depuis quand cet enfant est-il au Sanctuaire ?"

"- Moins d'un an."

Comme il le présentait, le petit avait dû arriver au Sanctuaire juste avant, voir même pendant les trois guerres qu'ils avaient subit.

Contrairement aux habitudes, Shion quitta son trône pour venir s'accroupir devant l'enfant.  
Le petit se sera machinalement dans les jambes du garde qui l'avait accompagné.

"- N'ai pas peur mon petit."

"- Vous allez me tuer ?" demanda le petit dans un Grec approximatif.

Shion resta silencieux un instant. C'était la punition pour les déserteurs normalement… Pourtant comment reprocher à ce bébé d'avoir peur…

"- Comment es-tu venu ici ?"

L'enfant releva le nez. La voix douce du Pope le rassurait un peu.

"- Y a le monsieur qui est venu chez nous un soir. Il faisait de la lumière. Et quand je lui ai demandé comment il faisait, il m'a attrapé et il est venu ici, et …et…et il est mort et après il est revenu et…." Le petit se remit à pleurer. "Je veux ma maman…"

Shion soupira lourdement.

"- Garde…Convoquez moi le Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle."

Un garde fila chercher Marine. Shion souleva l'enfant de terre pour le serrer contre lui. Il lui rappelait un peu Mu au même âge.

"- Shhhh… Tu sais comment s'appelle ta maman ?"

L'enfant essuya un peu ses larmes.

"- Maman !"

"- Oui, évidement." Sourit tristement le Pope.

"- Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?"

"- Yohan Cantaliero."

"- Ho, tu es Espagnol !"

Ca expliquait l'accent du petit et ses difficultés à s'exprimer malgré son âge.

L'enfant hocha la tête.

"- Tu sais où est ta maison ?"

"- Ma maman elle dit qu'on habite près de Ma…Mardri…"

"- Madrid ?"

"- Voui !!!"

"- Vous m'avez fait demander Grand pope ?"

"- Merci pour ta célérité, Marine."

La jeune femme inclina la tête.

Shion posa l'enfant sur le sol.

"- Yohan ? Voici Marine, Chevalier d'argent de l'Aigle."

Immédiatement, le petit se cacha dans les robes du Pope.

"- Elle ne va pas te faire de mal, mon petit… Au contraire."

Le Chevalier d'argent était Perplexe. Elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait là au milieu de la nuit avec ce petit bouchon terrifié.

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Cet enfant a été enlevé à sa famille, Marine. Le Sanctuaire n'est pas dans une situation si catastrophique qu'il lui faille voler les enfants." Il lui répéta ce qu'il savait sur l'identité de l'enfant. "Je voudrais que tu ailles dès demain en Espagne et que ramène ce petit à ses parents."

Soulagée, la jeune femme tendit la main à l'enfant.

"- Je suis à vos ordres, Grand Pope, nous partirons dès demain."

"- Je n'en attendait pas moins."

Confortablement installé dans les bras de Marine, le petit garçon ne tarda pas à somnoler. La journée l'avait épuisé…

"- Mets le au lit et partez à l'aube." Commanda finalement Shion avant que Marine ne se retire.

La jeune femme salua puis fit demi-tour, son petit fardeau niché contre elle.

"- A-t-on enfin fini ?"

"- Oui, Grand Pope !"

"- Très bien, alors on remballe !" Soupira Shion en se laissant lourdement tomber sur son trône pendant que les gardes désertaient les lieux pour le laisser seul.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il pense à mettre un coussin sur ce truc. Cela fait plus de deux siècles qu'il se râpait les fesses sur ce bidule, il était hors de question qu'il attende plus longtemps d'avoir de méchantes hémorroïdes pour faire quelque chose.

Dans le silence de la salle d'audience, il n'entendit pas Shura se glisser près de lui.  
Une main se posa sur son bras le faisant tressaillir.

"- Shura ?"

"- Tu as l'air épuisé."

"- Je le suis…"

Le Capricorne retira gentiment son masque au Pope.

"- Tu savais qu'il te faudrait payer ta flemme à un moment où un autre."

"- C'est bien pour ça que je ne me suis pas plaint." Sourit l'ancien Bélier avec un rien d'amusement. "Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et trempé de sueur en plus…"

"- Je me suis entrainé un peu, histoire de me décrasser."

"- Ho… Tu aurais pu m'attendre."

"- Tu étais occupé."

"- Mais je ne le suis plus, là…"

"- L'envie de m'entrainer me passe dès que je te vois…"

Les deux hommes avaient le même sourire amusé et affectueux. Ils aimaient badiner ainsi tout en échangeant de chastes baisers.

Shion attrapa soudain Shura par la taille pour l'asseoir à cheval sur ses genoux.

"- Et bien, et bien ? Tu n'es plus aussi fatigué, dirait-on"

"- Nous sommes tout seuls, ne t'en fait pas." Ronronna Shion avant de grignoter la gorge du Capricorne.

Shura ferma les yeux puis pencha la tête sur le côté. Il était toujours incapable de résister au Pope lorsqu'il se montrait un peu dominant… Heureusement que l'ancien Bélier le laissait le faire sien sans jamais rechigner...

Shion glissa une main sous la chemise du jeune Or. Shura était toujours tellement complaisant avec lui…Il ne fallait pas grand-chose pour que l'Espagnol s'abandonne totalement à ses caresses. Bon, il pouvait peut-être mettre cela sur le compte de son expérience, mais tout de même…Jamais il n'avait eu un autre amant ni une maitresse aussi compatible que Shura.

Un petit gémissement échappa au Chevalier lorsque Shion lui ôta sa chemise.

"- Sh…Shion…"

Shura chercha le fond des robes du Pope pour lui aussi pouvoir le toucher.

Shion souleva l'Espagnol de ses jambes juste le temps nécessaire pour écarter les pants de sa robe.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- Shhhh… Du calme, Shura." Roucoula l'ancien Bélier avant de reprendre ses lèvres pour un long baiser.

Shura abdiqua tout semblant de résistance.

Le museau enfoui dans le cou du Pope malgré le casque qui le gênait, Shura frémissait sous les mains tendres de Shion qui le caressait gentiment.

Les mains tremblantes, il ouvrit le col de son amant pour pouvoir enfin déposer de petits baiser et de petits coups de dents sur la peau épicée sous ses lèvres.

Shion retint un petit geignement. Shura savait comment lui mettre le feu au sang.

"- Shion…."

Agressif à présent, Shura attrapa le casque de son ainé, le lui ôta du crane pour le jeter derrière lui sur le sol. Le casque roula avec un bruit métallique avant de s'arrêter contre une colonne.

"- Tu vas le cabosser." Sourit le Pope avant de mordiller l'épaule de son amant pendant que ses mains s'acharnaient sur la ceinture de son pantalon.

Shura grommela une réponse indistincte. Il se fichait éperdument de savoir qu'il avait bousillé au delà de toute réparation le casque de son amant. Tant mieux même ! Cette saloperie ne l'empêcherait plus de câliner son Shion comme il le méritait.

Le Capricorne enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant.

Le Pope mordit un peu durement la nuque du Chevalier lorsqu'il tira sur ses cheveux.

Immédiatement, Shura lâcha les longues mèches vertes avec un petit geignement déçu.

"- Ne geins pas comme ça…" Ronronna le Pope.

D'une main habile, il finit de dénuder son amant pour le faire lentement sien.

Une morsure supplémentaire s'ajouta à la belle collection qu'exposait déjà les épaules de l'ancien Bélier. Il avait beau s'en plaindre, il aimait ça.

Avant longtemps, il besognait Shura avec la dernière énergie, lui arrachant de lourds gémissements étouffés dans ses cheveux.

Shaka jeta un regard noir à Darius qui le lui rendit.  
Comme d'habitude, Kannon ne vit rien.

Il voyait bien qu'il y avait une tension croissante entre son amant et son élève, mais n'en comprenait pas la cause. Cela l'irritait autant que cela l'inquiétait.

Il voyait dans le malaise de son élève la preuve manifeste de son incompétence en tant que professeur et son jumeau avait beau le rassurer, aussi bien que Shaka, l'ancien Marinas restait persuadé qu'il était incapable d'y arriver

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Immédiatement, Shaka passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer dans son giron.

Malgré la présence de Darius, Kannon se laissa faire.

La Vierge profita d'avoir le cadet des Gémeaux serré contre lui, pour jeter un sourire méprisant à l'adolescent qui le foudroya du regard.

"- Ca va mieux ?" Murmura Shaka très bas.

Kannon secoua la tête.

"- Je crois qu'il faudrait que j'aille voir Shion. La situation ne peut pas durer comme ca. Je ne suis pas capable de m'occuper d'un élève.

"- Kannon…"

"- Non, Shaka. Camus a été capable d'élever deux bambins quand il n'avait que quatorze ans, moi je n'y arrive pas alors que j'en ai le double."

Il lança un regard d'excuse au jeune apprenti.

"- Je n'ai rien contre toi, Darius. Mais tu vois aussi bien que moi qu'il y a un problème."

Le jeune homme se permit un sourire doux, parfaitement calculé.

"- Vous n'en êtes pas responsable, Chevalier…"

La fin de la phrase était suffisamment implicite pour faire se hérisser la Vierge. Que ce sale gosse ose sous-entendre que c'était SA faute à LUI !!! Que ce gamin essaye de toucher à SON Gémeau et il aurait sa peau et s'en ferait ses chaussons….

Kannon n'y fit même pas attention.

"- Tu serais probablement mieux avec un autre professeur."

"- Ce n'est que pour quelque semaines encore, Chevalier. Je crois que nous pouvons faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et parvenir à s'entendre quelques jours." Plaida l'adolescent.

Shaka se crispa davantage encore mais dut reconnaître que l'adolescent avait raison.

"- Il a raison, Kannon. Je suis sûr qu'en faisant des efforts, tous les deux…" Insista-t-il en fixant l'adolescent. "Tout ce passera bien."

Darius inclina la tête.

"- J'en suis persuadé."

Le futur Argent était bien décidé à prendre la place de la Vierge, mais il n'allait pas mettre son armure en jeu. Si Kannon estimait qu'il n'était pas à sa place, il pouvait parfaitement le faire chasser !

Confortablement installé contre Shaka, Kannon finit par se redresser.

"- Il est quand même préférable d'aller voir Shion."

"- Kannon…"

"- Ne serait-ce que pour lui extorquer du budget ! Je ne vais pas continuer à nourrir ce gosse avec la misérable paye que j'ai !"

Un peu scandalisé d'être réduit à l'état d'appel de fonds, l'adolescent suivit son maitre. Mesquin, Shaka ne pu s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard mauvais.

"- Tu peux rester ici et préparer le diner…"

"- Mais…"

"- Fais ce que Shaka te demande, Darius." Soupira Kannon.

Décidément, il n'arrivait pas à se faire à avoir ce gosse dans les pattes. Vivement qu'il en soit débarrassé !!!

Shaka glissa sa main fine dans la grande patte du Gémeau

"- Pourquoi as-tu insisté pour que je le garde ?" Finit par demander Kannon en montant les marches. "Je vois bien qu'il t'insupporte."

Le Gémeau était incapable de comprendre pourquoi il y avait un souci mais quand même, il arrivait à VOIR qu'il y en avait un. L'idée que deux personnes puissent se bouffer le nez pour l'avoir, lui paraissait tout simplement bien trop idiote pour qu'il puisse simplement y songer. Il savait ce qu'il valait et se levait tous les matins en se demandant si ce serait le jour où Shaka prendrait ses petites affaires pour aller voir ailleurs. Le jour où sa Maison serait à nouveau habitable ne serait pas une bonne journée pour le jeune homme. Il le savait d'avance.

La voix de Shaka le sortit de ses pensées.

"- Il est vrai que je l'étranglerais avec un plaisir rarement atteint. Mais il sera peut-être un très bon Chevalier. Je ne vais pas priver Athéna d'un Chevalier juste parce que son caractère me donne envie de lui arracher les yeux avec les ongles." Sourit Shaka, bien content de ne plus avoir l'adolescent dans les pattes.

Pour la peine, il attrapa une mèche bleue entre ses doigts et tira dessus jusqu'à ce que Kannon tourne la tête vers lui.

"- Tu pourrais me faire mal tu sais ?"

La protestation du jeune Grec disparu très vite, noyée sous le baiser profond que lui donna la Vierge.

Les joues roses, Kannon se racla la gorge.

"- Et en quel honneur ?"

Shaka ne répondit pas. Au contraire même. Il colla gentiment une main sur le postérieur musclé de son amant avant de se gluer à lui.

"- Et bien, Chevalier du Poulpe. On a des idées ?" Finit par ronronner le Gémeau.

"- Pas dans les escaliers, si ca ne vous dérange pas." Les gronda doucement Mu, confortablement niché contre le torse de Saga.

Kannon passa brutalement à l'écarlate.

Le sourire amusé de son frère lui donnait envie de rentrer sous terre.

Un peu contrarié, Shaka n'en relâcha pas son amant.

"- Et vous deux, qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Ravitaillement pour le technicien de maintenance et…Aïlleuh !" Protesta Saga

Assez mécontent d'être traité de technicien de maintenance, Mu venait de lui balancer un direct du gauche dans l'estomac.

"- Tu m'as fait mal, petit agneau." Se plaignit l'ainé des jumeaux avec une petite bouille triste d'enfant de cinq ans.

"- Ca ne marche déjà pas avec Kiki lorsqu'il à fait une bêtise et qu'il me fait ces yeux-là, et tu crois vraiment que ca va fonctionner de la part d'un grand machin de trente ans ?" Râla le Bélier, scandalisé.

"- Presque vingt-neuf !" Bouda un peu Saga.

Mu leva les yeux au ciel

"- Non mais regardez moi ce grand gamin !"

Shaka gloussa avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

"- Au moins le mien est gentil et doux comme un cœur."

Kannon rougit encore plus.

"- Tu es une sale bête, Shaka." Sourit Mu, les joues un peu roses lui aussi.

"- C'est comme ca qu'on m'aime."

Bien décidé à se venger, Kannon souleva soudain la Vierge dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée, avant de l'embrasser langoureusement malgré sa gène de faire ca sous le nez de son frère et de Mu.

"- N'en doute pas, Shaka." Murmura-t-il avant de reposer le jeune homme à terre.

Un peu choqué, l'indou passa lentement à un rouge soutenu, incapable d'aligner deux paroles cohérentes.

"- Un partout, balle au centre." Comptabilisa Saga. "Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, nous, nous avons encore du chemin à faire."

Mu lui emboita le pas, vite suivit par Kannon et Shaka.

"- Nous aussi, nous devons allez voir Shion."

"- Il faudra qu'il pense à mettre en place un secrétariat."

"- Kannon…C'est nous, son secrétariat." Fit remarquer l'ainé des jumeaux

"- Ho…"

Les quatre Chevaliers montèrent tranquillement les marches les séparant du Temple du Pope.

Ils n'étaient pas pressés et même s'ils étaient fatigués, ils prenaient plaisir à cette petite promenade au clair de Lune.

Un garde les salua à l'entrée du Temple avant de s'effacer pour les laisser pénétrer dans les lieux.

"- Je vais fusiller le budget de l'année." Lâcha soudain Mu, un peu inquiet.

"- Comme si Shion pouvait te refuser quoi que ce soit !" S'amusa Shaka.

"- Quand même !"

"- Il te considère comme son fils." Rajouta l'indou comme si c'était l'évidence.

"- Il a raison, mon petit agneau."

"- Haaaa, arrête avec ce surnom débile !" Menaça Mu

"- Sinon quoi ?"

"- Sinon…sinon…sinon, tu va dormir sur le canapé !"

Saga lança immédiatement un regard touchant de désespoir à son amant.

"- Tu m'aimes plus ?"

Les joues roses, le Bélier donna une petite tape sur le crâne de Saga.

"- Ca n'a rien à voir et tu le sais. Arrête de te faire plus bête que tu n'es !" Grommela Mu en poussant la porte de la salle du Trône.

Un lourd gémissement le fit se ficher.

Les trois autres chevaliers lui rentrèrent dedans.

"- Que…"

Livide, Mu fixait le trône comme si Hadès lui-même était assis dessus, habillé d'un tutu rose et avec des chaussons en forme de chien aux pieds. Et encore, il y avait fort à parier que le Bélier aurait été moins choqué.

Saga avala sa salive. Il avait chaud soudain. Presque autant que son frère qui fixait la scène, la bouche ouverte.

A côté, Shaka ne pouvait se départir d'un sourire immense. Shion, comme Shura, étaient physiquement bien plus intelligents qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé ! Les pommettes roses, il attrapa Mu et Kannon par le col pour les tirer lentement en arrière puis revint chercher Saga pour refermer la porte sans bruit derrière eux.

Ni Shion, ni Shura, très….profondément…investis…L'un dans….l'autre, dans leur….affection… n'avaient entendu quoi que ce soit.

Tout au moins à priori…et c'était ce que la Vierge espérait de tout cœur.

Shaka guida hors du palais un Mu presque catatonique, choqué d'avoir trouvé son maitre en train de besogner Shura avec la dernière énergie. En même temps, malgré ce qu'il venait de voir et l'état de choc dans lequel il se débattait, Mu était fier. Son maitre n'était pas une tapette ! Même si Shura était dessus, c'était bien son maitre qui menait la danse !

Kannon rompit le silence alors qu'ils étaient entre les Maisons des Poissons et du Verseau.

"- Ha ben mince…On avait raison, après tout…" Il se sentait tout chose.

"- Ha et visiblement ils s'amusent bien." Souffla Saga. " Qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud ce soir, dites moi !"

La Vierge lança un regard amusé au Gémeau. Il était de moins en moins coincé. C'était bien ça ! Surtout pour Mu. Il était plus que temps que Mu….s'ouvre…à certaines nouveautés.

"- Mon…. Mon…." Bafouilla Mu.

"- Mu ? Ca ne va pas ?" S'inquiéta aussitôt Saga, son excitation immédiatement oubliée.

"- Ca va pas ??? CA VA PAS ?" Finit le Bélier en hurlant. "COMMENT EST-CE QUE CA POURRAIT ALLER !!!" Rugit le jeune homme.

Shaka chercha promptement à le faire taire.

"- Mu, silence ! Si quelqu'un t'entend…"

"- ET BIEN ILS M'ENTENDRONT !!!"

La Vierge rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
Mû s'énervait rarement mais quand il s'énervait….

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Demanda soudain Aphrodite, descendu de sa maison avec DeathMask, alertés par les cris du Bélier

"- Quelqu'un est mort ?" Ajouta Camus avec une petite moue irritée, les yeux pleins de sommeil.

"- IL SE PASSE QUE SHMMmmmmmmm" Hurla encore Mu avant que Shaka ne mette ses mains sur sa bouche.

"- Mu, tais-toi ! AIE ! Mais tu m'as mordu !" Protesta la Vierge en se suçant le doigt que le Bélier venait de croquer.

DM sauta sur l'occasion

"- HA HA HAAA !!! Je le savais ! J'ai la preuve maintenant ! C'est toi qui m'a mordu l'autre jour !"

"- C'est pas le moment, DeathMask." Râla Kannon en attrapant au vol un Bélier remonté et sorti de son état végétatif, avant qu'il ne retourne en courant au palais du Pope.

Saga vint aussitôt au secours de son frère. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à retenir le Bélier furieux de fondre sur sa proie qui dévoyait honteusement son maitre. Désolé qu'il n'ait pas tenu sa langue, Shaka secoua la tête. Tout le monde allait être au courant avant de fin de la nuit.

Les joues un peux roses, Camus se racla la gorge.

"- Alors finalement, Shion et Shura…."

Mu s'agita une fois de plus dans les bras des jumeaux.

"- Je vais le tuer… Non, le castrer d'abord ! Avec une petite cuillère rouillée !! Non ! Avec un pot de yaourt usagé ! "

Saga essayait tant bien que mal de lui faire entendre raison.

"- Mais Mu, il est grand quand même ! Il sait ce qu'il fait et…"

"- NAN !!! Il sait pas justement ! Il avait le Harem ! Il sait pas ! C'est la faute de Shura !!!" Répétait le Bélier sans se lasser tout en cherchant à se libérer à grand coups de pieds, de dents ou de griffes.

Shaka se tourna soudain vers DM, irrité.

"- Et toi, arrête de rire comme un bossu ! La situation est déjà suffisamment pourrie comme ça."

Milo passa un bras autour de la taille de son ami.

"- Shion et Shura…Et bien…"

Un petit sourire malsain monta aux lèvres du Scorpion.

"- Milo…" Prévint doucement Camus, sûr qu'il allait dire une bêtise.

"- Et c'est qui, qui était dominant ?"

La question fit redoubler le rire de DM, les hurlements de Mu et la lassitude croissante de la Vierge.

Non mais dans quelle galère il les mettait, le vieux… Ha, le petit postérieur de Shura avait intérêt à être bien confortable et surtout, Shion n'avait pas intérêt à aller voir ailleurs avant un moment. L'indou doutait de pouvoir survivre à une scène similaire une seconde fois.

La situation était bien moins cataclysmique quelques degrés plus hauts sur le planisphère.

Près de Lancaster, dans le domaine familial, Rhadamanthe, Jude d'Hadès, Spectre des Enfers, Cauchemar patenté de Chevaliers d'Or et Terreur des Esthéticiennes dinait.

Pour l'occasion de son retour, on lui avait donné la place d'honneur, en bout de table, en face de son géniteur.

A sa gauche, son frère ainé, Allan, le surveillait par en dessous, persuadé qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être.

Placé à sa droite, Jeremiah, son frère cadet de 5 ans, buvait ses rares paroles comme du petit lait.

Quant à sa petite sœur, Ivory…A peine âgée de douze ans, elle le fixait avec un mélange d'adoration et de curiosité qui l'amusait. Seule tête noire parmi une famille de blond, il pouvait déjà voir sur sa petite frimousse encore enfantine qu'elle ferait des ravages parmi la gente masculine dans peu de temps. Heureusement pour elle, la petite fille avait échappée aux sourcils qui semblaient être la marque de fabrique de tous les mâles de la famille.  
Enfin, à la gauche immédiate de son père, sa mère l'examinait avec un mélange de joie purement maternelle et de critique sévère. Comme si elle cataloguait déjà ses manières, ou plutôt son manque de manières telles qu'elle les concevait, pour ensuite les lui rentrer dans le crane en accéléré.

Il était persuadé que sa mère serait sa damnation…

Un lourd soupir lui échappa.  
Le Palais de sa Majesté lui manquait déjà…

On leur servit le dessert qu'il observa d'un œil torve. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce bidule ? C'était un genre de dôme, solide, marron, avec comme des éclats de quelque chose dessus. De loin, ca ressemblait presque à un hérisson… Il en avait plein aux enfers… Ils se faisaient tellement écraser par les voitures que le Seigneur Hadès semblait avoir une tendresse particulière pour ces bestioles. Il leur réservait toujours une place de choix dans les jardins…Le seul problème, c'était qu'au printemps les jardins du palais étaient tellement pris d'assaut par ces sales bêtes, que traverser les pépinières finissait par ressembler à un parcours du combattant. Ces saloperies étaient tellement endémiques que depuis quelques années, c'était devenu la hantise des Spectres de bas niveau : être de corvée de tondeuse…Il fallait commencer par ramasser les sales bêtes, sans se faire planter comme une pelote à épingles, puis couper l'herbe. Un hérisson blessé, c'était des heures de tortures assurées.

La vie n'était pas forcément facile aux Enfers…

Ivory, décidée à charmer ce grand frère sortit de nulle part qui semblait, en plus !, totalement hermétique au regard de glace de leur père, se pencha vers lui.

"- C'est un mystère à la vanille. C'est de la glace. Et il y a une cerise confite dedans."

Rhadamanthe ne put que sourire à l'enfant qui lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant.

"- Ivory, tiens-toi bien !"

"- Oui mère…"

La petite roula des yeux. Elle n'était plus une gamine

Le Juge secoua la tête, amusé. Décidément, cette enfant semblait aussi déplacée que lui entre ces murs.

Lady Alexander se tamponna la bouche avec sa serviette en coton. Elle avait étonnamment bien pris le retour de son fils disparu. Pour un peu, le Spectre en aurait été vexé. Elle semblait plus gênée de ce retour tardif qui l'empêcherait de reprendre une quelconque autorité sur lui, qu'heureuse de le voir.

"- Maintenant que nous sommes restaurés, mon fils, tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous expliquer où tu étais."

Rhadamanthe finit sa glace. Il faudrait qu'il songe à en importer aux Enfers. C'était bon ce truc ! Et puis même s'ils n'avaient pas de congélateur, ils pourraient toujours ranger les boites dans le Cocyte. Cette prison glaçait des âmes, elle suffirait bien à conserver trois boites au frais…

"- J'ai déjà raconté rapidement à Sir Alexander."

"- Appelle-moi père, James." Le reprit le patriarche.

Rhadamanthe reprit sans faire de commentaire.

"- Un Spectre d'Hadès est venu me chercher, m'a emmené aux Enfers, j'y ai été éduqué et je suis devenu l'un des trois Juges de sa Majesté."

Catholique jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, la petite famille resta silencieuse.

"- C'est une secte ?" Finit par demander Jeremiah.

Rhadamanthe soupira. Ca allait être dur.

"- Non. Je sers le Dieu des Enfers, Hadès." Recommença-t-il plus lentement, comme s'il parlait à des enfants.

"- Hadès n'existe pas mon petit." Murmura doucement le père du Juge d'un ton gentil, comme s'il voulait lui apprendre sans trop de choc que le Père Noel n'existe pas.

Rhadamanthe se redressa un peu. Sans le vouloir, il reprenait son rôle de Juge avec une froideur confondante.

"- Votre opinion m'importe peu, Sir. Les faits sont une réalité. Vous vous apercevrez lorsque votre âme franchira les portes des Enfers, puisque vous m'y verrez. Prêt à guider votre âme vers sa dernière demeure.

Il haussa les épaules, un peu agacé.

Sa mère le fixa durement, les sourcils froncés.

"- Un peu de respect pour ton père !"

"- Je n'ai de respect que pour mon Seigneur et Maitre" Lâche le juge, hautain.

"- HAAA !!!"

Le hurlement de la bonne fit se ruer tout le monde dans le couloir.

Amusé, Rhadamanthe suivit le mouvement.  
La distraction était bienvenue.

Dans le couloir, Valentine tenait un bout de papier, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

Le spectre se détendit d'un coup en voyant son chef, il ne s'était pas trompé d'adresse. D'ailleurs, il était particulièrement sympathique à regarder, son chef, en jeans et chemise…

"- Seigneur Rhadamanthe…."

Il mit aussitôt un genou à terre.

"- Valentine. Que se passe-t-il."

"- Le Seigneur Minos m'a envoyé vous rappeler que vous n'êtes pas là pour faire du tourisme…"

"- C'est tout ?"

"- Je crois qu'il est surtout très curieux de savoir comment se passe votre retour…Les cancans…"

Le Juge lâcha une bordée de jurons à faire pâlir tout une travée de marins de carrière.

"- Et bien tu remerciera Knut, pour son intérêt…"

Valentine releva le nez, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"- Knut ?"

"- Knut…."

"- Je peux…." Demanda le jeune Harpie avec un sourire malsain.

"- Autant que tu veux…." Sourit à son tour Rhadamanthe, très fier de lui.

Le jeune Spectre se téléporta immédiatement aux Enfers, sourd aux exclamations de peur des mortels. Il avait de quoi lancer des cancans pour au moins trois mois !!!

Dès qu'il eut reposé pied sur le marbre noir du Palais, il fila à la recherche de ses deux plus proches collègues.

Il arrêta Sylphide au détour d'un couloir.

"- Tu savais que le vrai prénom de Minos c'est Knut ?"

"- Hein ? Mais c'est moche !"

"- Oui hein !!"

"- Rhooo, pour un peu j'aurais pitié…" Railla le Basilic.

Les deux spectres se séparèrent en ricanant.

Pauvre Minos….Dans moins d'une heure, tout les Enfers seraient au courant…

A la surface, la famille Alexander tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre de l'arrivée, puis de la disparition d'un intrus supplémentaire.

"- Qui…Qui était-ce ?"

Très calme, Rhadamanthe haussa les épaules.

"- Valentine de la Harpie. Un spectre d'Hadès qui me sert." Il se détourna pour accepter un verre de liqueur d'un serviteur qu'il avala cul sec. "Qui est cet homme sur ce tableau ?" demanda-t-il en montrant un grand portrait en pied, probablement d'un ancêtre.

"- C'est ton grand père, James Anthony Alexander premier du nom. Tu as été nommé d'après lui. Il est mort le jour même de ta naissance." Expliqua son père, encore profondément troublé.

Trop d'éléments étranges se faisaient jour ce soir… Ce fils disparu qui revenait de nulle part avec une espèce d'armure moche, qui l'ôtait sans qu'il ne sache comment, ce type qui apparaissait puis disparaissait…Les allusions au dieu grec de la mort… C'était trop, même pour un lord anglais !

Le vieil homme prit un verre de liqueur qu'il avala cul sec, comme son fils, les mains un peu tremblantes.

Rhadamanthe, lui, serra les dents. L'explication de son père était…évidente, quand il y réfléchissait ! Qu'on ne s'étonne pas qu'il soit devenu un Juge d'Hadès si le jour même de sa naissance on lui avait donné le nom de la Mort. Et le premier qui lui donnait du "Junior", il allait te me le lui balancer un Greatest Caution au coin du nez, ca n'allait pas trainer.

Il reprit une gorgée de son verre à nouveau rempli.

Son père hocha la tête, content. Tout était bon pour se distraire des perturbants éléments qu'il apprenait depuis quelques heures.

"- Tu as une belle descente…"

Rhadamanthe renifla, amusé.

Avec ce que les Spectres raffinaient aux Enfers, il pouvait ! Quand les serviteurs d'Hadès ne buvaient pas tout, ils utilisaient leur liqueur pour nettoyer leurs surplis … Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour enlevé facilement le sang et les faire briller. Bon, il fallait mettre des gants si l'on voulait éviter d'avoir des fissures sur le bout des doigts mais….

"- Ton… heu… Ami ?" Commença soudain le patriarche, un peu mal à l'aise

"- Mon subordonné."

"- Oui…Ton… heu…enfin, ce jeune homme…" Il ne l'avait pas trouvé terrifiant de virilité. "Qu'a-t-il voulu dire en disant que tu avais besoin de mon aide ?"

La mère du Spectre se redressa soudain avant de le foudroyer du regard. Voila ! C'était ça, il voulait probablement de l'argent !

"- Vous êtes bien avocat ?"

Ou pas…

"- En effet…"

"- J'aurais besoin de vos talents pour m'aider à rédiger une lettre."

"- Une lettre ? Quel genre de lettre ?"

"- ………..Diplomatique." Finit par répondre Rhadamanthe. Il ne voulait pas trop en dire.

"- A qui et dans quelle circonstance."

Le Spectre resta silencieux.

"- Il faut que je sache pour pouvoir travailler, mon fils…"

"- Avez-vous un bureau ?"

Le chef de famille invita son fils à le suivre.

"- Bien sûr…Suis-moi."

Ivory sur les talons malgré les protestations de la mère, les deux hommes s'enfermèrent dans le bureau.

Dès qu'il fut assis, La fillette sauta sur les genoux de son grand frère.

"- Ivory ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Je suis désolé, James. Ta mère n'arrive à rien avec cette petite…"

Le Spectre sourit à l'enfant.

Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures, mais appréciait déjà son esprit d'indépendance et son mépris visible des règles.

"- Ca ne fait rien, elle n'a qu'à rester."

La petite lui dédia un immense sourire content avant de faire son trou entre ses bras et de s'installer confortablement contre le large torse de son grand frère.

"- Alors, que puis-je pour toi, mon fils ? Explique-moi tout ça."

Le Spectre soupira.

"- Avez-vous entendu parler du Tournoi Galactique ?"

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

"- Bien sur, le monde entier en a entendu parler. Pour du direct, les effets spéciaux…."

"- Il n'y avait pas d'effets spéciaux. Les chevaliers d'Athéna existent bel et bien, comme les Spectres d'Hadès, ou les Marinas de Poséidon et bien d'autre encore."

Blème, le patriarche fixa son fils en essayant de comprendre.

"- Que…Que…"

"- La lettre dont j'ai besoin est destinée à Athéna..."

"- Que…Quoi ?"

Rhadamanthe commença à expliquer

"- Pour faire simple, tous les deux cents cinquante ans, Athéna, Poséidon et Hadès reviennent à la vie. Ils s'affrontent pour la domination de la planète. Pour l'instant, Athéna a toujours gagné. La dernière guerre en date a eu lieu entre mon Seigneur et Maitre et Athéna. Elle a gagné et a causé des dommages collatéraux importants. Mon Seigneur Hadès nous a laissé la responsabilité, aux deux autres Juges et à moi-même, d'essayer de mener des ouvertures diplomatique avec Athéna, pour qu'une telle guerre ne se reproduise pas." Bon, il ne disait pas toute la vérité, loin s'en fallait, mais en même temps, il ne mentait pas d'un poil !"Minos, Eaque et moi-même sommes des combattants et des dirigeants. Pas des diplomates. Pouvez-vous nous aider ?"

Le patriarche de la famille Alexander se leva de son bureau pour se servir un verre de schnaps à récurer les cuivres. Il l'avala en une gorgée. Si son fils disait vrai…Sa perception de l'univers avait besoin d'être entièrement revue.

"- Que se serait-il passé si Hadès avait gagné cette guerre ?"

"- Toute vie aurait déserté la planète et elle aurait été baignée par le calme et la tranquillité."

Le pauvre père de famille eut besoin d'un second verre.

"- Et l'idée de participer au massacre de tous les humains ne te dérange pas ?"

"- Non…J'ai vu de quoi l'humanité est capable…Père, nous n'allons pas nous lancer dans une étude philosophique sur le droit de vie et de mort que les dieux ont sur les mortels, pas plus que sur la perception que j'ai de l'humanité. Pouvez-vous nous aider, oui ou non ?"

L'avocat reprit un troisième verre.

Son cœur commença à se calmer un peu.

"- Je…pense que je peux…Il faut que je me penche sur la question… Que devra figurer dans la lettre ?"

"- En gros, nous souhaitons pouvoir obtenir des échanges avec le Sanctuaire. Que les Enfers et le domaine d'Athéna puissent cohabiter en paix…"

"- Très…très bien….Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Si tu veux bien me laisser…"

"- Je reviendrai demain."

"- Tu ne reste pas pour la nuit ?"

"- Les Enfers m'appellent, père…"

Ivory tira sur la chemise de son frère.

"- Je peux venir ?"

Le juge eut un petit sourire presque attendri.

"- Je ne crois pas, petite sœur. Pas avant de longues années."

La petite fille fit la moue.

"- Il reviendra ton ami ? Il avait l'air gentil."

Du haut de ses douze ans, la petite avait son premier crush

Les lèvres de Rhadamanthe frémirent d'amusement. Qu'il raconte ça à Valentine !

"- C'est possible…"

"- Ouai !!!"

Shion lu et relut la lettre qu'il avait reçue le jour même, avec un étonnement mâtiné d'incrédulité.

S'il devait en croire ce que la lettre lui disait, les Juges d'Hadès, à la demande de leur maitre rendormi, demandaient audience à Athéna pour établir des relations diplomatiques entre les deux domaines…  
Exactement ce que la déesse elle-même voulait.

Le pauvre Pope se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Un problème de plus à gérer.

Il n'allait pas s'en sortir.

Entre Kannon qui ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son élève, Mu qui lui faisait la tête sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Saga qui était pris de véritables crises de fou-rire lorsqu'il voyait Shura, Camus qui refusait catégoriquement de répondre à ses convocations, Milo qui ne cessait de se moquer de Shura et la déesse qui devait arriver dans la journée...

Heureusement, dans tout ce gâchis, il lui restait le Capricorne. Sans lui pour l'aider à se détendre, le pauvre Pope aurait finit par péter un plomb.

Enfin…Ca, c'était jusqu'à ce matin.

Shura avait débarqué dans son bureau, extrêmement agité et visiblement au bord des larmes.

Lorsque Shion avait réussi à le calmer suffisamment pour obtenir quelques réponse, il était resté lui-même gêné.

Quelqu'un les avait surpris alors qu'ils …s'amusaient…Dans la salle du trône.  
Ca expliquait énormément de choses.

Comme s'il n'avait que ça à faire…

Il avait envoyé Shura se reposer un peu dans ses appartements et attendait Saga.

On toqua à sa porte.

"- Entrez."

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, Saga retenait comme il pouvait son amusement.

"- Que puis-je pour vous, Grand Pope."

"- Commencer par arrêter de trouver hilarante ma relation avec Shura serait un premier pas, ça va finir par être vexant…" L'amusement du Gémeau disparu en une fraction de seconde. Le ton du Pope était tout sauf cordial. "Ensuite, me dire comment vous avez appris et par qui" Cette fois, Saga se mit à transpirer. "Et en dernier lire ce courrier que je viens de recevoir. Athéna arriver aujourd'hui et il serait utile que quelqu'un m'aide pour la catastrophe qui va obligatoirement se produire, je le sens."

Saga avala sa salive.

"- Heu…très bien…Je vais m'y mettre de suite…"

"- Commence plutôt par me dire comment tu as su."

Le Gémeau détourna les yeux.

"- Saga…"

"- On…vous a vu…"

"- Comment ça ?"

"- On…était monté au palais vous demander des trucs et…on vous a vu….Sur le trône…tous les deux…."

Shion s'empourpra brutalement.  
Déesse, que c'était gênant !

"- Qui ?"

"- Mu, Shaka, Kannon et moi…"

C'était encore pire que le Pope l'avait imaginé.

"- Et Shura est encore en vie ?"

"- Mu a menacé de le castrer mais on l'en a empêché." Saga hésita un peu. "Vous devriez aller parler à Mu, Shion… Il ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec vous et il est malheureux."

Le Pope soupira tristement. Il aurait mieux fait de rester seul…Même si l'idée de retourner à sa solitude le terrifiait… En même temps, il n'aurait peut-être pas le choix, à présent. Une fois que Shura se serait reposé un peu et qu'il aurait les idées plus claires, il mettrait probablement un terme à leur relation. C'était ce que le Capricorne aurait de mieux à faire. Interrompre leur relation là, et nier en bloc tous les sous-entendus qu'on pourrait lui faire.

Désolé, Saga posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule du Pope.

"- Ne vous en faites pas…Mu ne peut pas vous en vouloir longtemps…"

"- Ce n'est pas uniquement lui qui m'inquiète…" Avoua le Pope.

Saga prit la lettre envoyée par les Juges de Enfers.

"- Allez le voir, moi je m'occupe de ça."

Ca le désolait vraiment de voir Shion aussi affecté.  
Bêtement, le Gémeau voyait un peu le Pope comme un roc dans la tempête, inaccessible aux problèmes de ce monde. Le voir aussi triste et inquiet l'ébranlait. Si lui aussi pouvait être malheureux….Saga se sentit soudain extrêmement inquiet. Depuis qu'il était avec Mu, il ne s'était plus posé de question. Pour un peu, il s'imaginait déjà vieillir avec le jeune Bélier et passer le reste de sa vie à ses cotés. Mais qu'en était-il pour Mu ? Il était le premier du Tibétain. Qu'est ce qui l'empêcherait de trouver mieux ailleurs ? Surtout mignon comme il l'était ? Il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver quelqu'un de plus équilibré que lui. Et pourquoi pas une femme. Le jour viendrait sans doute où Mu voudrait un enfant à lui. Il n'y avait qu'à voir l'amour qu'il avait pour Kiki pour savoir qu'il ferait un père exceptionnel.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Lorsque ce jour là arriverait, il n'aurait rien pour retenir le jeune Bélier, bien au contraire…

Tous les deux perdus dans leurs pensées, Shion et Saga se séparèrent.  
Saga prit place au bureau déserté du Pope, pendant que l'ancien bélier descendait les escaliers jusqu'à la première Maison.  
Sur son trajet, il croisa Camus qui s'empourpra dès qu'il le vit. Le Pope soupira. Ca allait être simple, encore…Pourtant, le petit sourire de Milo le rassura. Comme si le Scorpion le soutenait… Ce qui était probablement le cas.

Le pauvre jeune Grec savait mieux que quiconque comme il pouvait être difficile d'avoir la personne que l'on aime.

Le Pope hocha rapidement la tête vers le jeune homme qui le lui rendit. Même s'il trouvait le couple totalement farfelu, Milo les trouvait mignons tous les deux….même s'il se moquerait de Shura jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Bizarrement rasséréné, Shion alla toquer à la porte de l'atelier de Mu.

"- Quoi encore ?"

"- Bonjour Mu…"

Le pauvre Bélier rougit brutalement avant de se détourner.

"- Ha…heu…bonjour…Qu'est ce que je…heu….peux faire….Pour vous ?"

Le Pope s'approcha de son élève, un peu attristé.

"- Saga m'a presque chassé de mon bureau pour que je vienne te parler."

Mu prit une belle teinte rouge brique.

"- ….."

"- Il m'a aussi dit que vous nous aviez vu, avec Shura."

Cette fois, le jeune Bélier enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Shion les prit dans les siennes.

"- Tu vas te mettre du carbone partout." Le gronda le Pope avec tendresse.

Mu hésita un peu avant de se bouiner contre son ainé qui lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Pourquoi est ce que ca te trouble autant que je sois avec Shura ? C'est parce qu'il est plus jeune que moi ? Beaucoup, plus jeune ?"

Mu secoua la tête doucement, honteux.

"- Mu…Cela me désole vraiment que tu le prennes comme ça… J'ai…Beaucoup d'affection pour Shura. Maintenant, je ne sais pas s'il voudra rester avec moi, sa réputation en a prit un méchant coup, mais…."

Le jeune Bélier releva le nez, un peu timide.

"- Je…Je suis désolé….C'est ma faute…Si j'avais tenu ma langue…"

Une seconde, Shion fut tenté de secouer Mu avec colère. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il imaginait que cela avait dû choquer le jeune Bélier de le voir avec Shura.

"- Pourquoi en es-tu si choqué ? Tu penses que je suis trop vieux pour pouvoir être efficace ?"

Malgré sa gêne, Mu pouffa.

"- Non…C'est juste que…Vous êtes comme un père pour moi et…"

Shion lui caressa la joue, attendri.

"- Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des sentiments pour Shura, que tu ne comptes plus pour moi, tu sais…"

Mortifié d'avoir été si facilement compris, le petit Bélier enfouit à nouveau son visage contre le torse du Pope.

"- Je suis désolé d'être jaloux comme ca…" Finit-il par murmurer.

Shion le serra contre lui avec tendresse.

"- Tu es parfois vraiment idiot, Mu…"

"- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire."

"- Alors si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?"

Mu grommela quelque chose si bas que Shion dut tendre l'oreille avant de le faire répéter.

"- Quoi ?"

"- …..Ca me fait mal au cul d'avoir Shura comme belle-mère !" Avoua le jeune homme.

Shion resta interloqué un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

"- Si ce n'est que ça, nous…"

"- LALALALAAAA, JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR, JE N'ENTENDS RIEN !!!" Protesta immédiatement le Tibétain en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

Shion secoua la tête.

"- D'accord, d'accord, je ne dirais rien sur nos habitudes au lit, alors." S'amusa-t-il en voyant Mu le foudroyer du regard malgré le magnifique fard qu'il tenait.

Resté seul dans le bureau du Pope, Saga lisait et relisait la lettre envoyé par les troupes d'Hadès. Il ne leur faisait aucune confiance… Il avait traité de près avec eux déjà, et ça s'était mal finit…Pourquoi diable leur ferait-il confiance…

Sans doute parce que c'était le souhait d'Athéna…

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

C'était plus simple lorsqu'il perdait les pédales. Il n'avait pas à se soucier de diplomatie par exemple. Quand quelqu'un ne lui revenait pas, il le faisait assassiner et c'était mare !

Alors que maintenant…Surtout qu'il avait accepté de lui-même d'aimer Shion dans son rôle de Pope.  
S'il avait su….

Il se frotta le front de la paume.

Comment présenter la lettre à Athéna tout en la mettant en garde contre la traitrise probable des Spectres ? Athéna était gentille mais…Cette incarnation ne brillait pas par une intelligence rare. Ou alors, elle le cachait bien…

Et dire qu'elle pouvait arriver à n'importe quel moment à présent…

"- GRAND POPE !"

Saga releva le nez du bureau.

"- Kannon ?"

"- Ha ! Saga… Shion est où ?"

"- Chez Mu… Ils discutent…"

"- Ha…."'

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- J'en peu plus de Darius. Il faut que Shion me le retire des pattes.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

"- Mais j'en sais rien !!! Il discutait avec Shaka et tout d'un coup Shaka m'a giflé avant de se jeter sur lui pour essayer de l'étrangler."

Saga fixa longuement son petit frère qui était venu s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour quémander un peu de réconfort.

"- Ka'…Tu n'as pas vu que Darius essaye de te séduire depuis qu'il est arrivé au Sanctuaire ?"

Le jeune Gémeau releva le nez, horrifié.

"- Quoi ?"

Saga déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son frère.

"- Tu es parfois bien naïf, mon jumeau…." Ronronna Saga.

Kannon bouda un peu.

"- Oui, ben je fais ce que je peux."

"- Et bon, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

"- Je les ai séparés et Shaka m'a insulté avant de partir demander asile à Camus."

Saga repoussa son frère de ses jambes.

"- Et bien nous allons aller le voir…."

"- Mais…"

"- Chut mon frère. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureux.

Docile et content que son frère l'aide à récupérer son Shaka, Kannon suivit son frère, sa grand main serrée comme celle d'un petit garçon dans celle de son jumeau

Presque dès qu'ils furent sortit du palais, Darius sauta au cou de son maitre.

"- Maitre Kannon ! Où étiez vous, j'ai eut tellement peur avec Shaka…"

Un peu embarrassé, Kannon repoussa comme il put les mains poulpesque de son élève.  
Saga le laissa faire. Il devait se débrouiller.  
Et puis, Shaka n'était pas là, Kannon avait le temps d'apprendre à repousser l'ennuyeux adolescent.

"- Et…Et….Et il s'est moqué de moi quand je lui ai dit que Darius essayait de l'éloigner de moi et…et…Et je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aime pas finalement…" Souffla tristement Shaka avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Confortablement installé dans le giron de son Camus, Milo sourit tristement à la Vierge.

"- Je suis sur que tu te trompes, Shaka. Avant toi, Kannon a toujours été seul. Je suis sur qu'il n'a rien vu, c'est tout…Il est où maintenant ?"

"- …Je sais pas… Je l'ai giflé, j'ai attaqué Darius, Kannon nous a séparés et je suis parti."

"- Shaka…"

"- Et Kannon n'a pas cherché à me rattraper !" Sanglota la Vierge, malheureux comme jamais.

Milo lui tapota maladroitement la tête.

Ni lui ni Camus n'avaient l'habitude de traiter avec la Vierge.

"- Tu….Tu devrais aller le voir…Ou Mu…"

"- Mu est avec son maitre… Et Kannon, il a cette pute de Darius."

"- Shaka ! Voyons !"

"- C'est vrai, j'oubliais que c'est moi la trainée."

"- SHAKA !" Le gronda Milo pour de bon.

La Vierge haussa les épaules, résigné.

Il fallait bien qu'il paye ses écarts de jeunesse à un moment ou un autre.

Camus repoussa gentiment Milo pour venir s'accroupir devant Shaka.

"- Ca ne te ressemble pas d'abandonner comme ça, Shaka…"

"- Qu'est ce que je peux faire contre un gamin aussi innocent que lui"

Camus grinça des dents. Il savait qu'il était très très très loin d'être observateur pour ce genre de choses mais….

"- Shaka…Un adolescent innocent ne ferait pas des avances à quelqu'un avec une telle intensité."

"- Kannon ne l'a jamais repoussé…." Répéta la Vierge, lugubre.

"- Il y a fort à parier qu'il ne s'est rendu compte de rien, surtout" Le Verseau força l'indou a se lever. "Allez, viens. On va aller voir Kannon et tu vas lui demander."

"- C'est obligé ?"

"- Ne fais pas l'enfant…"

Shaka dut se rendre à la voix de la raison.

"- Très bien, très bien… Mais que je vois encore Darius tourner autour de Kannon, et je le bute !"

Ronchon, il suivit le Verseau vers le palais d'où descendaient les jumeaux.

Athéna descendit de l'hélicoptère avec toute sa dignité tranquille.  
Comme de coutume, elle était accompagnée par ses cinq gardes du corps en armures de bronze.  
Elle avait fait une escale à Munich avant de venir au Sanctuaire pour prendre au passage Sacha Wagner.  
Le banquier avait suivit avec plaisir, trop heureux de quitter son emploi ennuyeux pour quelques jours pour refuser.  
L'entrevue programmée avait été étrange mais elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, une fois de plus.  
La soirée à venir serait… Des plus intéressantes. Mais pour l'instant, l'Allemand observait les lieux, un peu désorienté.  
Il s'attendait à tout, mais certainement pas à se retrouver au milieu d'un décor de péplum.

"- Excusez moi mais…Où sommes nous ?"

Shun lui sourit gentiment.

"- Nous sommes au Sanctuaire d'Athéna…Ne vous en faites pas, tout va bien se passer…."

Un peu surpris néanmoins, l'Allemand haussa les épaules. Il sentait qu'on lui préparait un truc.

"- Ben… Y a personne ???" S'étonna soudain Seiya, un peu vexé que personne ne soit là pour les accueillir.

Aussi étonnée que lui, Athéna haussa les épaules.  
Bon, que Shion et les Ors soient occupés, elle voulait bien. Mais il restait les Argents, les Bronzes ou au pire les GARDES !!! Mais là, rien !!! Pourtant, Shion était au courant de l'heure de son arrivée et le bruit que faisait l'hélicoptère était quand même suffisamment reconnaissable, non ?  
Une brusque bouffée de Cosmos les fit tous tressaillir avant que le sol ne tremble, agressé par une attaque quelconque.  
Shun leva un doigt, les yeux mi-clos sous la concentration.

"- Ca…Je crois que c'est Saga."  
"- Comment…" Commença Seiya pour se faire couper aussitôt par Shiryu.  
"- Shun a raison. C'est lui…Enfin… C'est le mauvais lui…"  
"- Ho non…" Gémit Hyoga "Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?"

Shun gronda gentiment son ami slave.

"- Ne soit pas mauvaise langue, Hyoga. Il a toujours eu une raison pour clignoter. Aussi mauvaise soit-elle !"

Le blond ferma son bec pour bouder. Depuis quelques temps, il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il dise, Shun lui en voulait.  
Ikki retint un sourire sardonique. Plus le temps passait, et plus son petit frère prenait d'ascendant sur leurs trois autres camarades.  
A croire qu'il avait conservé un petit quelque chose de la prestance d'Hadès….

"- Nous devrions y aller Saori. S'il se passe quelque chose, autant être au plus près du désastre." Finit par couper court le Phénix.

La déesse hocha sèchement la tête.  
Les Cosmos mélangés qu'elle sentait n'étaient pas pour la rassurer.

"- Dépêchons nous…"

Les Bronzes suivirent leur déesse, aussi inquiets qu'elle.  
Sauf Seiya.  
Il avait déjà démonté Saga, il était sur de pouvoir recommencer.  
Le souvenir de la volée qu'il s'était pris par Milo quelques semaines plus tôt ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit.  
Seiya montrait chaque jour davantage qu'il était un garçon…simple…  
Silencieux, Sacha suivait. Il ne comprenait vraiment RIEN à ce qui se passait.  
Le petit groupe croisa quelques gardes peureusement terrés dans leurs salles de gardes, puis quelques Bronzes et Argents qui restaient à distance respectueuse des Maisons.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Jabu se précipita vers sa déesse.

"- Athéna…"

Sacha haussa un sourcil. Comment ca Athéna ?

"- C'est Saga et Shaka. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé, mais ils vont détruire le Sanctuaire à ce rythme !"

Cela inquiéta davantage encore la déesse. Que Saga pète un boulon, c'était une norme acceptée, presque un incident ordinaire. Par contre, que Shaka lui aussi s'énerve, c'était du jamais vu….

"- Que s'est-il passé ?"  
"- Personne ne sait, déesse." Avoua Sheena en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "Et nous n'avons pas osé aller voir quand les autres Ors s'en sont mêlé après le premier Galaxian Explosion et le premier Trésor du Ciel."

La déesse serra les mâchoires sous l'agacement.  
Sans un mot de plus, elle entreprit la montée des Temples jusqu'à celui du Pope.

"- Ha oui, quand même…" Murmura-t-elle devant le spectacle qu'offraient les Chevaliers d'or.  
"- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe !!!" S'énerva l'Allemand.

Shun le poussa un peu à l'écart pendant que la déesse jugeait des dégâts.

"- Ne vous en faites pas… Tout va bien…." 

Le banquier était sûr du contraire.  
Maintenu au sol par un Cristal Net et deux de ses collègues assis sur ses épaules, Saga éructait des insultes à un Shaka lui aussi empêtré dans un Cristal Net que maintenait tant bien que mal un Mu aux jambes tremblantes.  
Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait le visage congestionné par la rage, mais ne semblait pas s'intéresser à Saga. Il fixait un adolescent souriant, juste à coté de Kannon, que DM maintenait à l'écart pour l'empêcher de se jeter entre son frère et son amant. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se fassent du mal !!!

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, encore ?" S'irrita Saori.

Toute déesse qu'elle soit, elle restait assez humaine pour commencer à s'agacer des amusements douteux de cette bande de sales gosses.  
Camus resta encore immobile un moment avant de congeler les jambes des deux abrutis histoire de pouvoir quitter les épaules de Shaka et répondre à sa déesse.

"- Déesse… Excusez nous, nous avons eu un petit…problème…"  
"- Je vois ça, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"- Aussi étonnant que celui puisse paraître au premier abord, ce n'est pas la faute de Saga." S'amusa Camus.  
"- TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT, LE SAGA ?" Rugit le Gémeau, les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges.  
"- J'en ai une vague idée." Sourit froidement le Verseau.

La réplique ne parut que fort peu plaire au Gémeau qui se lança dans une description détaillée de la virilité du Français ou plutôt son absence.  
Le Verseau ne paru pas en prendre ombrage, contrairement à Milo.  
Immédiatement, les insultes de Saga se portèrent sur une nouvelle victime.

"- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il a le Scorpion, il veux que je lui montre ce que s'est qu'un vrai mec ? Il en a marre de pas pouvoir aller percer son Verseau peut-être ? C'est sur qu'il a intérêt à le chatouiller longuement sous les bras s'il veut le faire réagir le Mister Freeze ? A moins qu'il aime le goût du glaçon friandise, justement." Se moqua Saga, plus ordurier que jamais pendant qu'Ikki mettait ses mains sur les oreilles de son petit frère. "Remarque c'est ce qu'il te faut, Milo… Tu es connu pour avoir le feu au cul après tout. Au moins ça te rafraîchira les idées un minimum, tu crois pas ? Y a pas grand monde qui ne t'est pas passé dessus ici. Presque pire que Sh…"  
"- SAGA !!!" Rugit Aphrodite en lui balançant une gifle à lui retourner la tête.

Le Poisson avait bien senti les commentaires graveleux arriver sur Shaka et s'il pouvait les éviter… Kannon n'était pas au courant de la réputation de la Vierge, autant lui éviter de l'apprendre de manière aussi déplorable.  
Le Gémeau gronda un peu avant de jeter un regard purement venimeux au gardien de la douzième maison. Immédiatement, DeathMask poussa le jeune homme derrière lui par simple réflexe. Il protégeait sa moitié.  
Saori se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Qu'est ce qui a causé ça ?" Reprit la déesse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Camus avait passé un bras en travers des épaules de Milo et le cajolait gentiment pour le rassurer. Il se fichait de ce que pouvait dire Saga. Sans compter que le Chevalier de la troisième maison n'était pas dans son état normal. Trop content pour protester davantage, Milo se serrait contre le torse de son amant, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

"- C'est ma faute…je crois…" S'excusa Kannon, un peu dubitatif.  
"- C'est-à-dire?"

Darius tenta de s'éclipser distraitement mais fut rattrapé par la poigne de fer d'un Capricorne mécontent. Shion s'était prit un cocard dans la bataille pour arrêter les deux Ors avant qu'ils ne fassent vraiment du dégât et Shura n'appréciait que fort peu qu'on cabosse la figure d'autorité du Sanctuaire…A défaut d'autre chose de plus personnel.

"- Ce jeune homme s'est mit en tête de séduire notre Gémeau remplaçant." Expliqua l'Espagnol avec un regard noir à l'adolescent qui rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
"- Et donc ?" Continua Saori sans comprendre où était le problème.  
"- Et je n'ai rien vu." Soupira Kannon, désolé de sa bêtise.  
"- ….Et ?" Invita encore Saori."  
"- Et Shaka s'est montré jaloux, je suppose…" S'amusa Shun. "Haaa, ça suffit Ikki ! Je suis assez grand pour prendre part à une conversation." Gronda l'adolescent en rembarrant son frère envahissant.  
"- Mais Shun…"  
"- Ikki, ça suffit ! A la niche !"

Le Phénix en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
Pendant la querelle fraternelle, Kannon n'avait pu que hocher la tête, mal à l'aise.

"- Shaka m'a pris à partie mais comme je n'ai rien compris, j'ai un peu pris ça par-dessus la jambe."  
"- Un peu…un peu…" Souffla Milo, confortablement rencogné contre Camus.  
"- Chut, Milo." Murmura Camus avant de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la tempe.  
"- Bref…" Continua Kannon, les joues roses. " Finalement, on s'est disputés, je suis parti voir Saga avec qui j'ai discuté, il m'a convaincu d'aller voir Shaka, on est sortis du Temple du Pope, Darius est arrivé sur ses entrefaites et a commencé à se recoller à moi…"  
"- Et c'est à ce moment là que Shaka s'est encore jeté sur le gamin toutes griffes dehors…" Grommela DeathMask en épongeant le sang qui coulait sur la joue d'un Chevalier de la Vierge toujours immobilisé au sol et qui foudroyait du regard l'apprenti Argent.  
Athéna soupira lourdement.

"- Vous savez que vous commencez à me fatiguer, tous ?"

Les pauvres chevaliers baissèrent le nez, un peu mal à l'aise.  
Sacha Wagner choisit ce moment pour laisser exprimer son irritation.

"- Excusez moi, mademoiselle, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe ? Je croyais que vous m'aviez emmené ici pour un entretien d'embauche et un tour des locaux. Pas pour assister à un match de catch entre ces…Gens…"

Agacée, Athéna ne lui dédia même pas un regard.

"- Ha ! Oui ! J'avais oublié ce détail ! Shion, voici Sacha Wagner. Comptable. Il pourrait te donner un coup de main."

Un peu surpris, Shion hocha la tête.

"- Heu…Très bien…Merci, déesse…"  
"- C'est aussi ton fils…Je vous laisse faire connaissance…"

Un long silence choqué parcourut le Sanctuaire pendant une seconde.

"- QUOI ?" Rugirent à la fois le Pope et l'Allemand.  
"- Il fat croire que ton harem a été un minimum productif, Shion… Tout arrive…" S'amusa la déesse avec un sourire féroce, bien loin de ses habitudes.

Une vague de crainte parcourut des Chevaliers d'or.  
Jusqu'à quel point s'étaient ils trompés avec la déesse ?  
A moins qu'elle soit de moins en moins mortelle et de plus en plus déesse…Voila, ca devait être ça…Tout autre chose aurait été trop dérangeant…Et de loin…

(1) Haaa Robert d'Artois dans les Rois Maudits (épisode 1 et 2 ). Mais la version des années 70, avec Jean Piat. Si vous avez l'occasion, n'hésitez pas à regarder


	5. Chapter 5

QUESHUA  
_(part 5)_

Titre : Queshua (vivi, rapport aux tentes Décathlon. Si y a des curieux, lisez SSG et demandez à Shaka)

Crédits: Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada  
Auteur : ASRIAL

Genre : NC-17 par ci, par là

Couples : Plein

Note : comme souvent, Hadès est fini, tous les Chevaliers ont ressuscité… yadayadayada…et bien sûr, l'OAV Overture n'EXISTE PAS !

La famille "De Melnik" existe vraiment

WARNING  
- Dokho inside

- Descriptions lyriques inside

Lady Mary Elisabeth Alexander née Lobkowicz de Melnik fronça les sourcils

Depuis le retour de son fils, elle oscillait entre la consternation et la colère.

Et son ire n'était pas digne d'une Alexander et encore moins d'une Lobkowicz de Melnik !

Son benjamin avait déjà 23 ans, avait grandi sans la parfaite éducation qu'elle donnait à ses enfants et cela se voyait, pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Ho, certes, il avait grandi pour devenir un charmant jeune homme, grand, fort et infiniment plus viril que son fils ainé et plus encore son cadet. Mais tout de même ! Il lui manquait un vernis qu'elle lui ferait rentrer dans le crâne avant la fin de l'année, à coup de ceinture s'il le fallait.

Il était un Alexander, il ferait un excellent mariage, des études et surtout, il obéirait à sa mère, qu'il le veuille ou non.

Satisfaite, Lady Mary Elisabeth but une gorgée de thé.

"- Nannette… Nannette !!!"

Une petite dame d'une cinquantaine d'année se présenta.

"- Madame ?"

"- Vous me rapporterez la liste des jeunes filles encore à marier. Il est important que James soit marié avant la fin de l'année.

Un peu dubitative, la nourrice qui avait élevé les quatre enfants de la maison jusqu'à la disparition de l'un d'entre eux, resta pourtant sagement silencieuse.

"- Bien madame."

Très satisfaite de sa décision, Lady Alexander finit son thé avant de se mettre en chasse de sa fille.

Cette petite avait toujours été une tête de bourrique, mais le retour de son frère semblait avoir galvanisé l'esprit rebelle de l'enfant. Il faudrait qu'elle la matte rapidement. Ivory avait déjà douze ans, d'ici trois ans, elle devrait être mariée. Il était plus que temps qu'elle commence son éducation de future mère de famille et de dame de bonne famille. Il en allait de son honneur de mère.

La petite fille en question, elle, était sagement -pour une fois- installée dans sa chambre.

Le visage penché sur une feuille de papier, elle écrivait furieusement la conversation qu'elle venait de surprendre entre sa nourrice et sa mère en escaladant la façade pour sortir voir les chevaux.

Elle ne savait pas trop comment elle parviendrait à la transmettre à son grand frère, mais elle le préviendrait !

Sa mère toqua à sa porte.

"- Ivory ?"

"- Oui mère."

"- Je t'attends dans le boudoir pour ton cours de couture."

L'enfant fit la grimace.

Elle haïssait positivement coudre. Enfin, coudre encore, à la limite, ca pouvait être utile. Au moins, elle pouvait camoufler les trous qu'elle faisait à ses vêtements… Mais broder ! Ha ! S'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était broder… CA, ça ne servait à rien….

Elle plia sa lettre enfin finie, la mit dans une enveloppe qu'elle ferma avant de rester devant l'objet pendant un long moment.

Comment l'adresser correctement.

Elle hésita.

Son grand frère avait expliqué qu'il était l'un des trois Juges des Enfers et que personne ne connaissait son nom de naissance.

Elle nota gracieusement sur l'enveloppe : Rhadamanthe, Juge des Enfers.

Voila ! Ha ! Et puis il fallait sans doute préciser : Chez d'Hadès, Enfer.

Elle ne connaissait pas le code postal mais…

"- IVORY !"

"- J'arrive mère !

La fillette posa la lettre sur son bureau pour filer retrouver sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle eut fermé la porte de sa chambre derrière elle, elle ne vit pas l'enveloppe disparaitre, remplacée par une petite plume métallique noire.

Valentine rangea la lettre sous son surplis avant de quitter la chambre à son tour.  
Rhadamanthe avait eu raison de le laisser surveiller sa petite famille de loin en loin…Et puis cette gosse était tellement adorable… Il pouvait bien lui rendre ce service.

Et si le Spectre avait eu une sœur, il aurait bien voulu que la petite fille ressemble à Ivory. Cette gamine était une adorable tête de lard, juste comme il les aimait !

Camus croisa les bras avec irritation sur sa robe de chambre.

Au milieu de sa cuisine ravagée, Milo tentait sans trop de réussite de camoufler ses petits bruits de douleurs.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ?"

Le Scorpion sursauta, une bouille de petit garçon prit en faute sur le visage. La larme à l'œil, il monta sa main rougie à son ami.

"- Je me suis brulé !"

"- Mais comment tu as fait ton compte ?" Soupira le Verseau avant d'aller prendre de la crème et du tulle gras dans un placard.

Il mit la main de son ami dans l'évier puis ouvrit l'eau froide dessus.

"- Reste là quelques minutes, ca va te soulager."

"- Je voulais te préparer le petit déjeuner." Expliqua Milo, très déçu.

Pour un peu, le jeune rec en aurait presque pleuré.

Il s'était levé à l'aube pour préparer son petit déjeuner à son Camus. Jusque là, il n'y avait pas eu de problème….Jusqu'au moment où il avait vu les pommes sur la table et s'était rentré dans le crane l'idée de faire des beignets.

Il avait un peu farfouillé dans les livres de cuisine de son ami jusqu'à trouver une recette puis l'avait scrupuleusement suivie. Bon, ça, ça expliquait l'état de catastrophe naturelle avancée de la cuisine du Français, il devait l'admettre. Mais Milo était persuadé qu'il avait fait une pate correcte !

Il avait ensuite prit une poêle profonde, comme la recette le conseillait, avait mis de l'huile dedans, l'avait laissée chauffer puis avait plongé les beignets dedans.  
Comme la recette donnait entre trois et cinq minutes de cuisson par beignet, il en avait profité pour retourner dans la chambre pour regarder son Camus dormir… Tant et si bien qu'il en avait oublié ses sucreries !

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait sentit l'odeur de brulé, qu'il s'était précipité pour récupérer les beignets. Sans réfléchir, il avait voulu les sortir de l'huile à mains nues…Et il avait très très mal….

Camus nettoya sommairement les dégâts puis prit la main blessée de son Milo dans les siennes pour la rafraichir encore de son cosmos.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Milo hocha la tête, confus.

Sa main était si froide qu'elle était toute engourdie. Mais au moins, il n'avait plus mal !

Camus mit de la crème sur la peau brulée qui se détachait par endroits, enveloppa chaque doigt dans un tulle gras, puis banda le tout.

"- Bon…Ca devrait être guéri dans quelques jours."

Heureusement qu'ils étaient des chevaliers ! Avec une brulure pareille, n'importe quel humain ordinaire aurait du aller à l'hôpital. Milo lui, ne souffrirait pas plus de quarante huit heures. D'ici une semaine, la peau aurait repoussé et il ne resterait même pas une cicatrice.

"- En tout cas, la prochaine fois que tu as une brillante idée…." Il s'interrompit une seconde, désolé du regard tout triste de son ami. Plus ca allait et plus il détestait voir Milo malheureux. "La prochaine fois que tu as des envies de faire la cuisine, nous ferons ça tous les deux…" Il prit précautionneusement la main blessée de son ami. "Et dis moi si ca te fait mal…" Murmura-t-il encore avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Scorpion.

Un petit sourire béat apparu aussitôt sur les lèvres de Milo.

"- Oui mon Camus, promis…"

Le Français secoua la tête, amusé.

Parfois, il se disait qu'il pourrait faire faire n'importe quoi à son ami, juste en lui promettant un baiser.

Les joues un peu roses, Camus vola un baiser de plus à Milo.

Il y prenait de plus en plus goût. Et s'ils n'avaient pas réitéré leurs jeux de mains, il appréciait de plus en plus la moindre attention du jeune Grec.

Rester à simplement somnoler dans les bras du Scorpion le soir, lui voler quelques baisers ou caresses lui était de plus en plus agréable…Il en avait presque besoin pour fonctionner à présent. Si son Milo n'avait pas dormi avec lui, le Verseau était ronchon presque toute la journée.

Le Scorpion se bouina contre le torse de son camarade. Ca marchait toujours lorsqu'il quémandait des câlins à son Camus. Le Français renâclait lorsqu'il s'incrustait, mais quand il demandait, il avait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait ! C'était ça le secret avec son Verseau. Ne jamais le forcer. Toujours lui laisser le choix; Et lorsque choix il avait, jamais il ne refusait !

Comme il l'espérait, les bras de Camus se glissèrent autour de ses épaules.

Le Scorpion déposa un petit baiser sur la gorge de son ami qui ne se raidit même pas.

Content de voir que petit à petit, il parvenait à apprivoiser son compagnon, Milo déposa un baiser de plus dans son cou.

"- Milo…."

Le ton n'était pas fâché, juste un peu amusé.

Le Grec se fendit d'un petit sourire charmeur.

"- J'ai faim…" Ronronna-t-il.

Camus alla pour répondre mais ferma la bouche avant de rougir.

"- Milo !!!"

Le scorpion enfouit son visage dans les cheveux du Verseau tout en laissant ses mains glisser sous la robe de chambre pour venir caresser juste le creux des reins du français.

Un lourd frisson parcourut Camus qui ne put retenir un petit gémissement sourd.

"- Milo…sois sage s'il te plait."

Le gardien de la neuvième maison camoufla un sourire. Il parvenait de mieux en mieux à réchauffer les hormones glacées de son camarade. Bientôt, ce serait lui qui viendrait de lui-même lui demander d'en prendre soin…Et il se ferait un plaisir de lui donner tout ce qu'il voudrait. Sa petite personne incluse si c'était ce qu'il fallait au Verseau pour se rassurer et s'assurer de ses bonnes intentions. Il avait certes eu nombre de conquêtes auparavant, mais si Camus était un minimum attentif aux rumeurs du Sanctuaire, il devait savoir que depuis qu'il s'était déclaré à lui, il n'avait plus approché quiconque.

Il était comme ca le Scorpion. Volage mais désespérément fidèle une fois qu'il avait trouvé sa moitié. Que sa moitié veuille de lui ou non…

"- A quoi penses-tu, arachnide stupide ?" Finit par demander Camus, un peu jaloux de voir que son Milo ne s'intéressait plus à lui.

"- Que je t'aime…" répondit Milo du tac au tac.

Camus rosit furieusement.

"- Milo !!! Voyons !"

"- Tu n'aimes pas l'entendre ?"

"- Ca me gène."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- ……..J'ai toujours l'impression que tu te moques."

Le Grec retint un soupir.

Son Camus en était encore là ? Alors il n'avait pas du être aussi persuasif qu'il pensait l'avoir été.

"- Que faut-il que je fasse pour te persuader de mon amour pour toi et toi seul ?" Ronronna encore le Grec en se collant contre le torse nu de son ami.

Camus ferma les yeux, incapable de supporter le regard ardent de son compagnon.

Lorsque Milo prit ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, il le laissa faire. Le Scorpion savait ce qu'il faisait après tout…Et il lui faisait confiance… Même s'il était sur de le regretter après…

"- Je ne te laisserai jamais, mon Camus." Roucoula encore le Grec avant de l'embrasser plus intensément qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Sasha Wagner avalait à petites gorgées le thé coupé de schnaps qu'on lui avait apporté pour le petit déjeuner.

Il avait encore du mal à ordonner ses pensées.

Il était venu en Grèce pour voir pour un nouvel emploi.

Visiblement, il s'était fait avoir.  
Ho, le poste existait bel et bien, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce qu'il y avait avec !

Lorsque Fräulein Kido avait balancé que le grand type aux cheveux verts était son père, le comptable avait trouvé ca de franchement mauvais gout comme plaisanterie.

Lui et le jeune homme ne se ressemblaient en rien. Et même si, par le plus grand des hasards, ils avaient vaguement la même forme de mâchoire, ce n'était qu'un caprice de la nature. Certainement pas une preuve. Et quand bien même !!! Ce serait plutôt lui le père et ce gamin le fils !

Enfin…C'était ce qu'il avait pensé jusqu'à ce que la jeune Kido commence à lui raconter des histoires de guerres, de morts, de résurrection, de re-guerre, de re-morts et de re-résurrection.

Le pauvre Sacha en était resté un peu perturbé avant de s'accrocher à l'éducation très cartésienne qu'il avait reçue.  
Ca aurait pu marcher…S'il n'avait pas été soumis au regard remplis d'étoiles de son pseudo géniteur qui le fixait avec un sourire béat, comme un gosse le soir de Noël. Il en était resté gêné.

Le jeune homme avait supplié Fräulein Kido de lui promettre qu'ils étaient bien père et fils.

Ca n'avait gêné le comptable que plus encore.

Voir ce jeune homme, visiblement habitué à être obéi si la réaction des types en armures dorées était caractéristique lorsqu'il s'était mis à leur rugir dessus d'arrêter les conneries, voir ce jeune homme donc, de trois têtes plus grand que la miss Kido, se jeter à ses genoux pour la supplier de lui dire la vérité en l'appelant "déesse", l'avait vraiment mis mal à l'aise.

Avec cet air à la fois doux et rassurant, la jeune fille lui avait promis qu'elle lui disait la vérité.  
Et ce grand machin qui s'était mis à pleurer !

L'un des types en doré s'était approché de lui pour le consoler.

De ce qu'il avait vaguement compris dans l'état semi catatonique dans lequel il avait plongé la tête la première la veille au soir, le type en doré était un ancien élève de son père…du type…du Pope…enfin, du gars aux cheveux verts.

Ca avait été une preuve de plus.

Le type…Shion d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avait plus de deux cent ans lorsqu'il était mort une première fois, tué par l'un des types en doré. L'un des deux jumeaux si son cerveau abimé avait réussi à interpréter.

Le comptable prit la carafe d'eau pour s'envoyer une grande giclée glacée à la figure lorsqu'il sentit la panique et la catatonie se rapprocher.

Voila…Ca allait mieux…

Donc….

Mu, le type en doré aux cheveux violets était l'ancien élève de Shion, le type aux cheveux verts, que Fräulein Kido lui désignait comme son père. Elle-même était la réincarnation de la déesse Athéna. Les types en or étaient ses plus puissants serviteurs, des Chevaliers d'or…

Il avait entendu parler du tournoi galactique mais ne s'était pas intéressé plus que ça à la notion… Mais maintenant qu'il était plus ou moins dedans…

Il se passa ses mains sur le visage.

C'était trop pour lui…Beaucoup trop…Sans compter que s'il avait bien compris et que le pope était en effet son géniteur, il était né d'une étreinte de Harem, rien de plus.

Même s'il ne s'était jamais fait d'illusion sur son père, c'était quand même très déprimant.

On toqua à la porte de la grande chambre qu'on lui avait affectée.

"- Sasha ?"

Et flute… la dernière personne qu'il avait envie de voir… Mais il ne pouvait pas passer par la fenêtre pour s'enfuir, lui….Il ne pouvait pas faire comme le blondinet qu'un autre blondinet visiblement un peu plus vieux avait essayé de tuer toute la soirée.

Un énorme soupir échappa au comptable.

Il se força à reprendre sa distance de banquier. C'était au moins ça…Il se sentait plus calme.

Il alla ouvrir.

"- Monsieur…."

"- Shion…Appelle moi Shion s'il te plait." Soupira le Pope, maladroit. "Je crois qu'il serait bon que nous rediscutions de tout ca tranquillement, sans un troupeau de sales gosses autour."

"- Vous parlez de cette bande de bras cassés en doré ?"

Shion se figea une seconde.  
Le banquier serra les mâchoires. Ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne chose à dire, loin de là, si son géniteur était bien leur chef à tous.

Shion rit soudain.

"- C'est une description qu'il leur va assez bien, j'avoue… Je t'expliquerai ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Tout cela doit te paraître bien troublant, j'en suis certain. Et Athéna m'a avoué qu'elle ne t'avait rien dit de peur que tu refuse de venir. Il est vrai qu'il doit être assez difficile d'accepter d'avoir pour père un homme de dix-huit ans lorsque l'on a ton âge…"

Sasha se détendit un peu. Au moins, il comprenait.

"- Je ne vais pas te forcer à rester au Sanctuaire, Sasha. Tu as ta vie, probablement ta famille… Mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici, tout au moins tant que j'y serais Pope. Et visiblement, c'est parti pour durer encore pas mal de temps…Peut-être même quelques siècles…

Le comptable leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Votre rapport au temps me consterne assez, je l'avoue."

"- Lorsque l'on a vécu plus de deux siècles, on apprend à relativiser énormément de choses." Sourit encore le Pope, heureux comme un gosse de voir son enfant se détendre un peu à son contact.

Lorsqu'Athéna avait balancé la nouvelle la veille comme un cargo au décollage, Shion avait cru qu'il aurait pu lui arracher les yeux à mains nues ! Autant il était heureux comme un fou d'avoir un fils, autant il avait presque paniqué de voir le total rejet sur le visage du jeune Allemand.

Lorsque tout le monde s'était enfin séparé, déesse ou non, il avait longuement grondé la jeune fille avant de la planter dans ses appartements avec les Bronzes. Et d'après la tête que faisait Shun, le Pope était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas été le seul exprimer à sa très vénéré Déesse son déplaisir.

Athéna baissait la tête en attendant que l'orage passe.

La veille au soir, elle avait enduré la colère de Shion avec le plus grand stoïcisme. Ce n'était que de la colère après tout. Et puis, les bénéfices à long terme pour le Pope seraient tels qu'elle pouvait bien supporter quelques minutes d'engueulade. Après tout, elle devait bien admettre qu'en effet, elle avait un petit peu exagéré.  
Mais ce matin…

Autant supporter un Shion mécontent était une chose aisée, autant supporter un Shun en colère était dur.

Le jeune Bronze n'avait pas grondé, pas crié…Non…Sa technique était bien plus fourbe. Il se contentait de la regarder de temps en temps avec la plus grande déception peinte sur le visage avant de secouer la tête, un peu comme s'il n'en avait pas attendu davantage finalement. Le reste du temps, il l'ignorait.  
Et ça, c'était très, très dur à supporter…

Finalement, elle n'y tint plus.  
Elle reposa sa tasse.

"- Shun. Je me suis déjà excusée auprès de Shion et de Sasha. Que veux tu que je fasse de plus. J'ai déjà admis que j'avais en effet fait une erreur."

Le jeune chevalier d'Andromède fronça les sourcils.

Machinalement, Hyoga fit le gros dos. En général, lorsque Shun était suffisamment agacé pour froncer les sourcils, c'était lui qui prenait.

Surtout que pour agacer Shun, il fallait y travailler longtemps. Le jeune garçon était d'une sérénité qui allait croissante avec le temps. Pour un peu, il aurait presque pu se mettre à surveiller son jeune frère qu'il ne se mette pas à se balader les yeux clos en sortant des citations stupides ou à flotter dans les coins….Même si sa vision du Chevalier d'Or de la Vierge avait été méchamment ébranlée la veille.

Il avait quand même fallu trois Chevaliers d'or, dont Aldébaran, pour lui faire lâcher la gorge de l'apprenti de Kannon.

Il soupira lorsque Shun le foudroya sur regard.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami lui en voulait. Il le grondait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps.

En même temps, c'était toujours sur le même sujet. Il ne supportait toujours pas l'idée que son maitre se retrouve aux mains du Scorpion. Ca le dégoutait.

"- Déesse, je n'ai rien contre le fait que vous réunissiez des familles, bien au contraire." Un doux sourire joua sur les joues de Shun qui ne pu s'empêcher de prendre la grande patte de son grand frère dans sa petite main fine. "J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retrouver mon frère. Mais vous ne pouvez pas bousculer la vie des gens comme ça, pas sans leur autorisation."

"- Tu étais avec moi lorsque nous sommes allé le chercher !" S'excusa Athéna, bien décidée à ne pas prendre tout le blâme sur ses seules épaules.

"- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous leur balanceriez la nouvelle comme une pelleté de fumier sur un tas de compost !" Répliqua le jeune Bronze, glacial.

La déesse encaissa.

C'était fou comme il était infiniment plus difficile de se faire engueuler par ce petit bout de Chevalier que par tous ses frères et sœurs divins réunis.

"- J'ai déjà admis mon erreur." Répéta la déesse.

Shun lui sourit, toute colère effacée de ses manières.

"- Je suis certain que vous ne recommencerez pas pareille erreur, déesse."

Athéna se mordit la langue.  
Il faudrait qu'elle trouve comment faire passer à Shion la pilule de la seconde "bonne nouvelle" qu'elle était venue apporter….Elle attendrait que le jeune Wagner se sente bien déjà…Ce serait déjà pas mal… Sans compter que Shion aurait sans doute du mal à gérer un fils plus ça…

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux sur Shun, elle le fixa durement.

Ce sale petit……Il était parvenu à la manipuler !...Aussi bien que le Pope du temps où elle était Sasha, précédente réincarnation d'Athéna.

"- Tu sais que je me vengerai hein…" Lâcha la déesse avec un sourire affectueux.

"- Je crois que j'ai déjà une idée assez précise de la méthode que vous emploierez déesse." Sourit Shun en finissant sa tasse de thé.

Ikki les observa longuement l'un et l'autre, inquiet.

Les histoires de vengeance, quand son bébé frère était dans le coin, il n'aimait pas ça du tout.  
Shun lui tapota le bras.

"- Ne fait pas cette tête homicide, Ikki. Tout va très bien…"

Le Phoenix renifla.

"- Laisse moi seul juge, tu veux ?"

Shun lui dédia un immense sourire innocent qui apaisa immédiatement les angoisses de son grand frère.

Oui, décidément, Shun avait acquis bien plus qu'une certaine maturité quand son âme avait touché celle d'Hadès…Et ce n'était pas plus mal ! Même si Ikki savait d'avance qu'à ce rythme il aurait les cheveux blancs avant ses vingt ans

Saga s'était réveillé le premier, dans ses bras, recroquevillé comme un tout petit qui cherche des câlins, Kannon dormait encore. Dans son dos, l'ainé des Gémeaux sentait la joue de Mu sur son omoplate et ses bras autours de sa taille.

Un petit sourire lui échappa.

Lorsque Mu se réveillerait pour trouver son lit squatté par le plus jeune des Gémeaux, il y avait fort à parier qu'il exprime clair et fort sa désapprobation…Ou peut-être pas.

Les poings mi-clos, Kannon bougea un peu dans son sommeil avant de se serrer un peu plus contre son grand frère. L'ancien Marinas murmura quelque chose dans son sommeil avant de se mettre à sucer son pouce.

Cela attira un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Saga. Kannon n'avait que rarement sucé son pouce quand ils étaient petits. C'était lui qui avait cette mauvaise habitude. Comme il avait l'habitude de se cacher derrière son petit frère quand quelque chose lui faisait peur.

La seule fois, après leurs huit ans, où il avait vu son frère se comporter de manière aussi puérile était lorsque le jeune Gémeaux s'était cassé la jambe en tombant du toit de leur Maison. Saga ne se souvenait plus vraiment comment Kannon avait réussi à grimper là-haut ni pourquoi, mais la chute avait été vertigineuse…Et douloureuse.

C'était Shion qui avait rafistolé la petite jambe du bambin grâce à son cosmos mais Kannon avait quand même eut mal une bonne semaine. Pendant que le Pope réparait la fracture et que leur maitre les grondait tous les deux avec une belle impartialité, Kannon s'était accroché à son grand frère et s'était caché à moitié dans ses bras. Les larmes aux yeux, il avait longuement sucé son pouce pour se réconforter pendant qu'il jouait avec les cheveux de Saga comme il l'aurait fait avec une peluche.

Un petit soupir échappa au premier jumeau.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à cette période…D'ailleurs, quand il y réfléchissait, c'était comme si, depuis leur résurrection, certains souvenirs enfuis depuis longtemps refaisaient lentement surface, parfois aux moments les plus inopportuns !

Le gardien de la troisième Maison effleura la joue de son cadet avec tendresse, lui arrachant un énorme soupir de contentement béat.

Les bras de Mu autours de sa taille le tirèrent soudain de sa rêverie éveillée.

"- Saga ?"

"- Mmm ?"

"- B'jour….Qu'est ce que ton frère fait là ?"

Saga tourna juste assez la tête pour embrasser rapidement son compagnon.

Il était toujours fasciné par la capacité de Mu à être fonctionnel quelques secondes après son réveil lorsqu'il le voulait.

"- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Shaka a découché et il ne voulait pas rester tout seul."

"- Pauvre Shaka…"

"- Il faudra que j'aille discuter un peu avec lui."

Mu pinça un peu la taille du Gémeaux.

"- Saga….Sois sage…"

Le jeune Grec fit la moue.

"- Mais ce n'est pas après Kannon que Shaka doit passer ses nerfs ! C'est après moi ! C'est moi qui ai clignoté !" Défendit doucement Saga.

"- Et ton frère n'a même pas repoussé Darius quand il lui a fait du plat."

"- Il n'avait rien vu…"

"- Même ATHENA l'aurait vu !"

"- Mon frère est innocent !"

"- Ton frère est niais…"

"- Voyez qui parle !" S'emporta un peu Saga, agacé que Mu s'en prenne à Kannon. Même s'il avait raison.

Le Tibétain fixa durement son amant.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas très dégourdi mais il espérait que si quelqu'un lui faisait du charme comme Darius en faisait à Kannon il aurait vu quelque chose ! Le contraire serait malheureux.

Saga ferma les yeux en sentant une vague de chaleur familière le traverser. En général, elle était suivie d'une couleur express qui aurait rendu catatonique Jean Louis David et Afflelou réunis.

Lentement, son autre personnalité reflua.

"- Excuse-moi, Mu… Je n'avais pas à te dire ça." Finit par lâcher Saga

Le jeune Bélier accepta les excuses de bonne grâce.

"- Excuse-moi aussi, Saga. Je n'avais pas à dénigrer ton frère alors que je suis à peine plus dégourdi que lui pour ce genre de choses."

Kannon se sortit le pouce du bec juste le temps de relever un petit museau endormi vers son frère.

"- Vous faites du bruit." Se plaignit-il, un peu irrité.

Saga lui déposa un petit baiser sur le front.

"- Désolé mon frère. Dors encore un peu tu veux ? Tu as le temps."

Kannon soupira lourdement mais ne se rendormit pas.

Il culpabilisait tellement pour Shaka. C'était sa faute s'il avait blessé son compagnon. Il n'avait pas vu ce que cherchait Darius, pas plus que la jalousie croissante de l'indou. Et lorsqu'enfin il s'en était rendu compte, il s'était moqué.

Etroitement serré contre son grand frère, il chercha machinalement un peu de réconfort.

Que Shaka ait décidé de dormir cher Aldébaran plutôt que chez les Gémeaux le remplissait d'angoisse. Et s'il ne voulait plus de lui ? Et s'il en avait assez ? Et s'il estimait que Kannon n'était pas digne de confiance ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on le rejetterait pour ce motif. C'était à cause de ça que l'armure des Gémeaux lui avait échappé, près de vingt ans plus tôt. Et si se retrouver séparé de son frère adoré l'avait aigri, Kannon ne savait pas comment il s'en remettrait si Shaka décidait de partir.

"- Tu me laisseras pas hein ?" Murmura soudain l'ancien Marinas en lançant un regard touchant d'angoisse à son grand frère.

Désolé de voir son cadet dans cet état, Saga le cajola longuement contre lui.

"- Jamais, petit frère…. Tu n'as rien à craindre."

Un peu rassuré, Kannon se détendit légèrement avant de lancer un pauvre sourire à Mu.

"- Navré de m'être incrusté cette nuit."

Le jeune Bélier cessa de gratouiller la hanche de Saga juste le temps d'agiter un peu la main.

"- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je savais très bien ce que je signais en choisissant Saga, Kannon. Vous êtes aussi inséparables que Camus et Milo. Shaka aussi en est conscient. "

Un peu plus détendu encore, le cadet des Gémeaux reposa sa joue sur le torse de son frère. Il sentait le sommeil reprendre lentement son emprise sur lui et ne se pensait pas capable de le repousser.

Saga l'embrassa encore sur le front.

"- Dors…"

L'ancien Général de Poséidon ne lutta pas plus. Il était au chaud, confortablement installé dans le giron de son jumeau, protégé….Il ne lui fallut pas plus de dix secondes pour s'abandonner au sommeil

Minos, Alias Knut Olafson, alias "Nounours" pour les intimes (mais à distance prudente) depuis qu'un Valentine hilare avait cancané à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'un ours blanc de ce nom était une vedette dans un zoo allemand, Minos donc, Juge des Enfers, boudait.

Ho, certes, ça ne se faisait pas vraiment pour l'un des trois dirigeant des Enfers en l'absence de leur Seigneur, mais quand même. Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui.

Les bras croisés sur le torse, il fixait avec un rien de colère la peluche blanche posée sur son bureau.

Depuis trois mois que Rhadamanthe avait repris contact avec sa famille et que Valentine avait rapporté la nouvelle de l'existence de l'ourson qui lui était éponyme, la vie de Minos était un cauchemar.

Bon, dans l'absolu, il n'avait rien contre les ours en peluche, mais LA, ca allait trop loin. Tous les Spectres semblaient faire un concours pour voir lequel d'entre eux allait parvenir à le faire exploser de colère. Celui là n'était que le dernier en date d'une vaste collection qui commençait à sérieusement encombrer ses appartements. Et s'il n'avouerait jamais, même sous la torture, qu'il trouvait particulièrement sympathique de dormir avec toute cette masse moelleuse, ca commençait à bien faire.

Le pauvre Juge attrapa la peluche haute de trente centimètre puis s'assit derrière son bureau, le nounours sur les genoux.

"- En fait, l'avantage, c'est que vous au moins, vous ne m'ennuyez pas et vous ne faites pas de bruits…"

Le Griffon était particulièrement sensible aux céphalées.

Et l'instinct lui soufflait qu'une monstrueuse migraine n'allait pas tarder à le frapper par derrière, avec la délicatesse d'un sumo tombant d'un douzième étage.

Il soupira lourdement.

Rhadamanthe était remonté à la surface retrouver sa famille pour un diner. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais Wyvern avait demandé à Valentine et Sylphide de l'accompagner.

Intérieurement, il en était vexé. Pourquoi on ne lui demandait jamais rien à lui ? Et que Eaque n'ai pas été convié non plus n'entrait pas en ligne de compte…Il n'était quand même pas à ce point asocial quand même ? Si ?

Et pourquoi Rhadamanthe avait fait préparer une petite chambre supplémentaire dans ses appartements ? Il avait déjà le Basilic et la Harpie qui avaient leurs appartements chez lui ! Bon, les deux Spectres étaient plus ou moins les serviteurs attitrés du Wyvern mais ce n'était pas juste ! Eaque et lui n'avaient personne ! Et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ait jamais cherché à s'attacher quelqu'un ne comptait pas, flute !

Et surtout, pourquoi cette chambre était-elle peinte en blanc et ROSE ?

DeathMask, le terrifiant, redoutable et redouté Chevalier d'Or du Cancer, Gardien de la quatrième Maison du Zodiaque et psychopathe notoire n'était pas content.

Mais alors, vraiment pas content.

Pas du tout…

Ho, la journée aurait pu plus mal commencer !

Il s'était réveillé avec son petit poisson dans les bras, après une longue nuit reposante. Ils avaient fait l'amour une petite heure avant de se lever, avaient remis ça sous la douche, puis avaient petit-déjeuner sur le canapé en bonne compagnie.

Jusque là, la journée n'aurait pu être meilleure… la petite heure d'entrainement suivante aussi avait été parfaite, même si son poisson avait trouvé une technique fourbe pour le vaincre à coup sur.

Il suffisait qu'il lui fasse un bisou pour que le pauvre Cancer, mortifié, rougisse jusqu'aux chaussettes et baisse le nez. Bien sur, Aphrodite en profitait sans vergogne pour l'écraser sur le sol et lui faire demander grâce. Lorsqu'il ne se rendait pas assez vite, le Poisson recommençait sa traitreuse attaque du petit bisou jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avoue vaincu.

Ce n'était même plus fourbe ! C'était…C'était… C'était de la triche ! Na !

Mais bon… Si les contrariétés de la journée s'étaient limitées à ça, le Cancer aurait fait avec. Mais non. Shun était venu leur dire bonjour et Aphrodite avait failli faire une attaque devant l'horreur qu'il avait eue devant les yeux.  
Drapé dans sa dignité scandalisée, le Poisson avait attrapé le pauvre jeune Bronze par la main avant de décréter que la situation demandait à être changée, et tout de suite s'il vous plait !

Le pauvre gamin et lui-même s'étaient donc retrouvés, aussi perplexes et inquiets l'un que l'autre, à suivre un Aphrodite remonté comme un coucou suisse jusque chez Shion.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait su ce que le Poisson avait dit au Pope pour le persuader de lâcher quelques sous, mais Aphrodite se trouvait maintenant avec un chéquier de la Fondation Kido dans les poches.

Et eux, à leur grand désespoir…enfin, surtout au sien, se retrouvaient dans l'un des grands centres commerciaux d'Athènes, avec la mission de vaincre les Atroces Bretelles Of Doom et leur copain le Monstrueux Futal Fuseau Blanc.

Si, dans l'absolu, le Cancer pouvait comprendre le trouble esthétique dans lequel ces deux horreurs pouvaient plonger son amant, connu et reconnu pour son amour inconditionnel de la beauté, pourquoi, au nom dela Déesse avait-il du, LUI, les accompagner ! Flute !

Et tous ces gens, là, qui les regardaient… Tous ces misérables humains qui reluquaient sans vergogne SON Poisson, qui rêvaient de le tripoter, voir même de lui faire des choses pas catholiques… Bon, aucun des Chevaliers ne l'était mais ce n'était pas la question ! Ils en avaient tous après la vertu de son Aphrodite, c'était évident ! Mais il allait leur montrer qu'il n'était qu'à lui! Tiens, il allait tous les tuer, comme ca ils ne l'embêteraient plus et…

On lui saisit doucement le poignet.

Une fraction de seconde, le Chevalier parut pret à frapper mais n'en fit rien. Il attrapa Aphrodite par la taille pour le serrer étroitement contre lui. Le Chevalier des Poissons ne lui lâcha pas le poignet avant que l'aura bleu qui lui entourait l'index ne disparaisse.

Un peu désolé, Shun fit reculer un vigile qui les surveillait depuis quelques minutes.

"- Mon grand frère est juste agoraphobe." Expliqua l'adolescent avec un sourire lumineux qui respirait la douceur.

Le black s'éloigna en pestant contre ces types qui ne savaient pas se tenir en public.

Aphrodite remercia Shun d'un regard pendant qu'il poussait un DM un peu à l'écart de la foule.

Le museau enfoui dans les cheveux de son amant, le Cancer commença à se détendre lentement.

Il haïssait la foule avec une passion….

"- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?" Le gronda doucement Aphrodite, bien attentif à ne pas causer une nouvelle crise.

Il avait beau savoir maitriser le Cancer, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir.

DM lui donna quelques petits coups de dents dans le cou, comme pour se rassurer de sa présence.

"- Désolé… C'est juste…" L'Italien hésita.

Il avait toujours du mal à parler de ses sentiments devant son Poisson, alors devant un étranger comme Shun… Enfin, pas que le gamin soit un vrai étranger mais…

Plein de tact, l'adolescent s'éloigna vers une librairie.

Soulagé, DM enfouit une fois de plus son visage dans les cheveux d'Aphrodite.

"- J'ai toujours l'impression que tout le monde te reluque, qu'ils veulent tous te séduire et…et…."

Comment avouer pour le Cancer qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de lutter contre des humains normaux pour son Poisson ? Eux étaient normaux justement…ils ne feraient pas une crise de nerf juste parce que quelqu'un regardait leurs amis….

Aphrodite le repoussa doucement pour le tenir par les épaules.

"- Tu es parfois d'une bêtise sans nom, Deathy…"

Le gardien de la quatrième maison lui jeta un regard peiné.

"- Bien sur que ces hommes me regardent. Bien sur qu'ils me désirent." Expliqua Aphrodite en gardant une poigne d'acier sur les épaules du Cancer pour éviter qu'il n'aille commettre un massacre sur les hommes qui passaient autour d'eaux. "Mais ils pensent tous ou presque que je suis une femme. Et puis, dans l'hypothèse farfelue où l'un d'entre eux parviendrait à attirer mon attention, aucun n'a ce qui m'intéresse vraiment…" Sourit le poisson avec un rictus un carnassier.

"- Et…Qu'est ce que tu leur reproches ?" Finit par demander le Cancer, timide comme un gosse.

"- Ils ne sont pas toi." Affirma simplement Aphrodite en haussant les épaules, comme si ses paroles étaient la seule vérité du monde.

Finalement rasséréné, DeathMask inspira encore longuement l'odeur de rose et de musc qui se dégageait de son amant avant de le lâcher.

"- Bon… Mais tu es sur hein !!"

Le Poisson hocha la tête.

C'était amusant combien le dangereux Cancer pouvait se faire plus fragile et doux qu'un petit garçon quand il s'occupait de lui.

"- Viens, retrouvons Shun. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, Ikki va nous faire la peau."

DM renifla avec hauteur, de nouveau calme et méprisant dans son rôle de Cancer.

Comme si ce poulet rôti de Phoenix pourrait quelque chose contre lui !

Main dans la main, les deux Chevaliers d'Or retrouvèrent le jeune chevalier de Bronze au rayon bande dessinée de la librairie.

"- On peut y aller ?" Demanda l'adolescent en rangeant le livre.

"- On peut." Sourit Aphrodite avant d'offrir sa main libre à Shun qui la prit machinalement.

Au moins comme ça, personne ne risquait de perdre personne. Sans compter que le Poisson ainsi encadré par les deux autres chevaliers, DM ne risquait plus la crise de folie si quelqu'un se retournait sur leur passage.

Bien plus tranquilles, les trois hommes purent enfin entrer dans une boutique de vêtements.

"- Bon !! Commençons par le commencement… Tu aimes quoi, comme couleur, Shun ?" Demanda brusquement Aphrodite en lâchant ses deux collègues.

Aussitôt, DM se reglua à lui pour reprendre sa main. Le Poisson leva les yeux au ciel mais le laissa faire.

Shun camoufla un petit sourire attendri. Il était content de voir que les deux Chevaliers d'or les plus mis à l'écart du Sanctuaire étaient heureux ensembles. Le jeune Chevalier espérait vraiment qu'un jour, lui aussi aurait la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenne autant soin de lui qu'Aphrodite prenait soin du Cancer, ou inversement. Un petit soupir triste lui échappa. Son premier choix lui serait probablement interdit à vie. Tant pis…Il faisait confiance à sa bonne étoile pour avoir la chance d'avoir quelqu'un à aimer.

"- Tu sembles rêveur, Shun…"

L'adolescent rosit.

"- Désolé…"

"- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?"

La rougeur du jeune chevalier s'accentua.

"- Cesse de l'embêter." Gronda doucement le Cancer.

Il compatissait. Son Poisson faisait rien qu'à l'embêter lui aussi !

Aphrodite lui donna une petite tape dans l'estomac.

"- Silence, Crabe ! Alors Shun ? Quelles sont tes couleurs ?"

Soulagé, l'adolescent retrouva le sourire.

"- Et bien… Le vert, le rose et le blanc…"

Aphrodite leva les yeux au ciel. Il aurait du s'en douter.

"- Bon…On va voir ce qu'on peut faire." Soupira le Chevalier d'or avant de trainer ses deux victimes dans les rayons.

Finalement, au bout de trois bonnes heures et un chevalier du Cancer transformé en porteur, les trois Chevaliers avaient une garde robe entièrement refaite.

Les joues un peu rose, Shun portait un jean taille basse noir et une chemise gris souris qui mettaient en valeur sa carnation pâle et sa crinière vert d'eau. Si l'adolescent devait admettre qu'Aphrodite avait raison et que ces vêtements le murissaient et l'embellissaient, il était quand même particulièrement gêné de porter ce genre de pantalons. Heureusement, le Poisson avait accepté qu'il n'en prenne qu'un seul taille basse. Les quatre autres jeans, les trois pantalons en toile, le costume et les deux pantalons en lin étaient taille haute. Une montagne de t-shirts, de pulls, sweater et vestes s'étaient ajoutés au reste, ainsi que des sous vêtements, des pyjamas et d'adorables chaussons en forme de lapin sur lesquels Andromède aussi bien que le Poisson avaient craqué.

Désespéré mais trop réaliste pour protester, le pauvre Cancer avait suivi le mouvement sans rien dire jusqu'au moment ou Aphrodite, content de sa nouvelle garde robe, avait lâché qu'il était hors de question que DM ne se trouve pas quelque chose à se mettre.

C'était à cette seconde précise que le piège s'était révélé pour ce qu'il était aux yeux du pauvre Cancer.  
Désolé, Shun avait eu un petit sourire d'excuses.

"- Traitre…" Avait murmuré l'Italien avec un regard noir pour l'adolescent lorsqu'il était entré, poussé par Aphrodite, dans une cabine d'essayage avec un tombereau de vêtements à essayer.

Shaka soupira tristement.

Il avait vraiment abusé avec son coup de jalousie contre Kannon.

Depuis, le Gémeau cherchait sans cesse à se faire pardonner. Et lui, en bel imbécile borné qu'il était, il n'arrivait pas à l'excuser.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait couché avec Darius, ou même comme s'il l'avait embrassé ! Rien, il n'y avait RIEN eu !!! Mais lui restait jaloux de ce rien.

Pour un peu, il se serait donné des gifles.

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois qu'il logeait alternativement chez Aldébaran et Aioros.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même, le chevalier de la Vierge devait bien avouer qu'il avait honte de ses manières. C'était moins Kannon que lui-même qu'il fuyait.

Le Chevalier d'or se recroquevilla sur son matelas gonflable.

Il avait hâte que sa maison soit enfin finie !!!

Il ne manquait plus que le toit et les raccords de plomberie et d'électricité.

Les yeux clos, il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il dormait tout seul….Ou plus exactement, qu'il cherchait à dormir un peu la nuit.

Avant, il ne se serait pas soucié du léger détail qu'aurait été Kannon, il serait descendu à Athènes ou aurait fait son marché dans la piétaille. Mais maintenant…. Il se rendait compte qu'il tenait vraiment à Kannon.

Ce qui n'avait été qu'un jeu lui était revenu dans la figure.

Il aimait Kannon, l'avait éloigné de lui par sa propre bêtise et ne savait pas comment se faire pardonner.

Un petit sanglot étouffé lui échappa.

Il était malheureux.

Désolé de voir son camarade aussi mal, Aldébaran referma la porte du débarras qu'il avait vidé lorsque Shaka était venu lui demander asile.

La Vierge était tellement mal que ca le déprimait lui aussi.

Depuis quelques semaines, Keren en était venue à s'inquiéter également.  
Lorsqu'il lui avait expliqué la situation, la jeune femme avait secoué la tête, agacée. Les hommes !!!

Toujours à se compliquer l'existence pour rien !

Elle avait expliqué au grand Chevalier comment aider son ami mais le Taureau était timide. Il voulait bien aider Shaka mais ne se sentait pas vraiment le droit de se mêler de ses affaires…

Mais, jusque là, il n'avait pas vu la Vierge pleurer… Pas comme ce soir…

Cela suffit à le décider.

Shaka était en train de se tuer la santé, Kannon ne valait guère mieux malgré les cajoleries de son jumeau… Ils étaient deux abrutis qui se faisaient du mal sans raison.

Sans compter qu'Athéna avait commencé à renifler de leur côté, et si la jeune femme avait fait de dramatiques progrès dans les six derniers mois, Aldébaran doutait très fortement que la Vierge, aussi bien que le jeune Gémeau acceptent de se faire remonter les bretelles sur leur vie sentimentale par une gamine de quatorze ans, pucelle de surcroit !

Sur la pointe des pieds, Aldébaran retourna à la porte de la chambre de Shaka.

Il gratta doucement sans obtenir de réponse. Un peu désolé, il poussa l'huis.

L'état du jeune indou se dégradait vraiment.  
Jamais avant le Chevalier de la sixième maison n'aurait laissé sa chevelure à l'abandon comme ça. Pleine de nœuds, terne, sans vie, elle faisait plus paille sèche qu'autre chose. Bon…Ce serait déjà un début.  
Comme avait dit Keren, commencer par lui redonner l'estime de lui-même. Pour le reste, il verrait après. Si un bon bain, un gros repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne suffisait pas, il passerait à la psychothérapie de groupe avec Kannon. Dusse-t-il les attacher à leurs chaises !!

"- Shaka ?"

Le Chevalier d'or releva un visage encore humide de larmes sur son ami.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Ca va faire une semaine que tu n'as pas mis le nez dehors et je doute que tu aies mangé plus de deux carottes…."

"- Et alors ?"

"- Et alors tu vas finir par te rendre malade."

"- Pas grave."

Le Taureau soupira lourdement. Keren l'avait mis en garde contre cet abandon de canard sous l'averse : Tout semblait passer sur la Vierge sans l'atteindre.

"- Viens…"

"- Nan."

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait mit les pieds au Sanctuaire, bien des années avant, Aldébaran fit acte d'autorité.

"- Qui t'a dit que je te laissais le choix ?"

Avec un rien de dictature aveugle et sourde aux protestations éventuelles de la Vierge, il attrapa Shaka par les épaules pour le mettre debout puis, voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, le souleva de terre comme un enfant.

"- Aldé !!!"

"- Chut, Shaka. Je t'ai laissé la chance de cesser de faire l'enfant. Puisque tu te comporte comme tel, je te traite comme un gamin. En plus, tu pues ! Depuis combien de temps portes-tu ce sari ?"

La Vierge baissa le nez, les joues roses de honte. Sans protester davantage, il se laissa conduire jusqu'à la salle de bain. Aldébaran mit un bain bien chaud à couler dans lequel il rajouta des sels de bain au musc que lui avait donné Keren. La jeune femme adorait cette odeur. Quand elle avait demandé au Taureau, les joues roses, s'il voulait bien en utiliser de temps en temps, Aldébaran n'avait été que trop content de lui faire plaisir. Ca ne lui coutait rien et il aimait bien l'odeur aussi.

"- Allez ! Au bain !"

"- Mééééé"

"- Shaka…."

La voix grondeuse du Brésilien surprit suffisamment la Vierge pour qu'il ôte ses vêtements puants qui atterrirent immédiatement dans la machine à laver avec une dose concentrée de lessive. Le mince Chevalier d'or se glissa dans l'eau chaude et la mousse sans pouvoir contenir un soupir de soulagement.

"- Déesse ce que ca fait du bien !!"

"- Ha ! Tu vois…Allez, détends toi…" Offrit gentiment Aldébaran avant de prendre les longues mèches blondes, de les mouiller puis de mettre du shampoing dessus."

Un peu gêné, Shaka se redressa.

"- Aldé, c'est très gentil, mais je suis assez grand pour…"

Le regard froid de son grand camarade lui fit baisser le nez. Oui, bon, depuis quelques semaines, il avait montré à peu près tout, sauf qu'il était capable de s'occuper de lui-même…Sans compter que ca lui faisait diablement du bien qu'Aldé lui lave les cheveux.

A moitié enterré sous la mousse, abandonné aux mains solides mais douces du Taureau, la Vierge finit par se mettre à somnoler. Ce n'est que lorsque le gardien de la deuxième maison le secoua qu'il reprit conscience de son environnement.

L'eau était presque froide, d'après sa couleur, elle avait été changée au moins une fois et la peau du chevalier était fripée comme un vieux pruneau.

"- Combien…"

"- Ca fait deux bonnes heures et trois eaux que tu macères."

Shaka rosit encore, désolé.

"- Ne fais pas cette tête là. J'en ai profité pour te faire à manger."

"- Je n'ai pas…" L'estomac de la Vierge gargouilla bruyamment.

"- Toi peut-être, mais lui, beaucoup."

Le Taureau déplia une épaisse serviette toute chaude.

"- Sèche-toi vite. J'ai du mettre tous tes vêtements au sale." S'excusa Aldébaran en posant une pile de vêtements propre sur une commode." J'en ai emprunté quelques uns à Mu."

"- Tu n'as pas...Enfin…"

"- Je n'ai pas quoi ?"

Encore une fois, Keren avait aiguillé le Taureau. Laisser la Vierge mettre le nez dans sa propre bêtise.

"- Tu ne lui as pas dit comme je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, hein ?"

"- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait eut besoin de ça pour savoir que tu pouvais l'être." Se moqua gentiment Aldébaran

Shaka grommela un peu dans sa barbe.

"- Tu râles, donc tu vas mieux." Remarqua encore le Brésilien avant de quitter la salle de bain pour laisser son collègue se vêtir.

Shaka soupira lourdement.

Les manières de grand frère d'Aldébaran l'amusaient et le rassuraient en même temps…même s'il n'aimait pas trop qu'on lui dicte sa conduite !

Il devait pourtant admettre que le Taureau lui donnait une porte de sortie à sa dépression suffisamment gracieuse pour qu'il l'accepte.

Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, la Vierge finit par rejoindre son camarade dans la cuisine d'où s'échappaient des parfums délicieux.

"- Merci pour m'avoir démêlé les cheveux." Murmura du bout des lèvres Shaka.

Non qu'il refuse de remercier son ami, juste que ca le gênait horriblement d'avoir eu besoin d'aide.

"- Je t'en prie. Assieds-toi."

Le Taureau posa plusieurs casseroles sur la table, allégeant énormément l'humeur de la Vierge. Aldébaran avait respecté ses gouts et aucun des plats ne comportaient de viande. Du fromage et des œufs, oui, mais aucune viande ni aucun poisson.

"- Merci, Aldé !"

Cette fois, le Brésilien sourit à son camarade.

"- De rien ! C'est la première fois que je cuisine végétarien, alors j'espère que ce sera bon."

La bave aux lèvres, Shaka se servaient déjà largement.

"- Je suis certain que ce sera parfait !!!" Ronronna l'indou avant de se bâfrer du riz pilaf aux petits légumes. "Déesse ce que c'est BON !!! J'avais besoin de ça….Merci pour tout Aldé…"

"- Pas de quoi…."

Shaka reposa sa fourchette.

"- Aldé…."

Le Taureau releva le nez de sa choucroute.

"- MMmm ?"

"- Tu…..Tu accepterais de venir avec moi chez Mu ?"

Le Chevalier d'or n'eut pas besoin de spécifier que Kannon y résidait depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

"- Bien sur !!"

Les dernières traces d'inquiétude désertèrent les traits du gardien de la sixième maison pendant qu'Aldébaran remerciait mentalement Keren.  
Décidément, cette femme était une bénédiction ! Et pas que pour lui….Il faudrait par contre qu'il songe à bien la garder pour lui et rien que pour lui lorsqu'il la présenterait à ses frères… Keren était tellement merveilleuse…

Rhadamanthe s'immobilisa une seconde, le temps que ses deux subordonnés se matérialisent près de lui.

"- Ha c'est pas vilain." Remarqua Sylphide devant les portes du manoir.

Le Wyvern renifla.

"- Vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous avez voulu que nous vous accompagnions…" Tenta Valentine, un peu mal à l'aise en costume lorsqu'ils eurent renvoyé leurs surplis.

"- C'est à cause de…"

"- GRAND FRERE !!!"

"- Outch !!"

A peine son grand frère aperçu, Ivory avait sauté dans les bras du Juge de la fenêtre de sa chambre, au premier étage. Elle lui faisait entière confiance pour la rattraper.

Rhadamanthe la gronda un peu.

"- Folle enfant ! Tu aurais pu te tuer !"

La gamine lança ses bras autour du cou de son frère avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

"- Mais non ! Toi tu es fort ! Tu pouvais pas me lâcher !"

Le Juge soupira lourdement. Il n'aurait jamais raison contre cette gamine. D'ailleurs, il était sur que la gosse arriverait à clouer le bec d'Hadès lui-même.

Il se tourna pour lui présenter ses confrères.

"- Ivory, voici Valentine de la Harpie et Sylphide du Basilic…."

"- Sylphide, comme le fromage ?" Rosit la gamine après un coup d'œil à Valentine, décidément très à son gout.

Le pauvre Basilic paru choqué.

"- Quoi ??"

"- Mère refuse toujours de manger du vrai fromage, elle dit que c'est trop gras. Alors elle prend du Sylphide, y a moins de gras." L'enfant rit doucement "Mais ca marche pas, elle doit tout le temps faire relâcher ses robes."

Valentine se pencha vers son ami.

"- Fromage hein ?"

"- Toi, tu cancanes et tu es un Spectre mort !" Siffla le Basilic avec un regard noir à son collègue.

Rhadamanthe se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

"- Donc, messieurs, voici ma petite sœur, Ivory."

"- Bonjour !" Salua l'enfant avec une grande curiosité. "Alors c'est tes copains juges ?" Finit-elle par demander après avoir zyeuté les deux hommes sous le nez.

Le Wyvern secoua la tête.

"- Non, ces deux là sont mes subordonnés. Les deux autres Juges s'appellent Minos du Griffon et Eaque de Garuda."

"- Je pourrais les rencontrer un jour ?"

"- Si tu es sage…Aie !!" Protesta le juge lorsqu'il se prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

Rhadamanthe jeta un regard noir à sa petite sœur qui ne s'en émut pas.

"- Fais pas comme Allan ! J'ai plus trois ans ! Si tu veux pas dis juste non !"

Harpie et Basilic retinrent difficilement leur amusement. Cette gamine avait un caractère encore plus difficile que son grand frère qui rendit les armes.

"- D'accord, d'accord. Si je peux, tu les verras."

"- OUAIIII !!!"

Rhadamanthe posa l'enfant au sol, remarquant pour la première fois la robe qu'elle portait.

"- En quel honneur ?"

"- Ben, moi aussi je dine avec vous !!"

"- Un diner ?" S'étonna Valentine.

"- C'est pour ca qu'on est là ?" rajouta Sylphide, surpris d'être introduit ainsi dans l'intimidé familiale de leur chef.

"- Et bien….."

"- Ha ! James…"

La voix glacée de Lady Alexander les fit tous frémir.

"- Ivory, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu quitté ta chambre ? Et cette robe !!!"

Le Juge jeta un regard à sa sœur qui eut un petit sourire suppliant. Rhadamanthe leva les yeux au ciel mais lui serra gentiment l'épaule.

"- Je crois qu'Ivory serait ravie de participer à ce diner, Mère… et j'apprécierais particulièrement qu'elle soit là…"

Lady Alexander foudroya sa progéniture du regard mais se détourna avec hauteur pour s'occuper des invités qui commençaient à s'attrouper.

"- Et bien entrez donc…" Ordonna la mère.

"- Yes !!" Souffla l'enfant très bas pour être juste entendu des trois Spectres.

Une gouvernante referma la porte du manoir derrière eux.

Presque aussitôt, un troupeau de femelles gloussantes commença à jouer de la prunelle.

Par réflexe, Basilic et Harpie se placèrent entre elles et le Juge.

"- Du calme…" Ordonna Rhadamanthe " Je sais que ca fait peur…"

C'était la troisième soirée de ce genre à laquelle il devait assister. Sa mère semblait déterminée à le marier…

La pauvre femme… Si elle savait !! Ces poules caquetantes n'auraient jamais ses faveurs ! Les seuls qui y avaient droit étaient certains de ses collègues… Triés sur le volet en prime.

"- James. Laisse-moi te présenter Mesdemoiselles Mary du Haynaut, Ysbet et Lian de Cornouailles…"

La liste de noms s'égraina pendant ce qui parut des heures aux trois Spectres. Heureusement pour eux, Ivory les aida à passer le temps à l'aide de verres de sherry et d'un plateau de canapés qu'elle parvint à subtiliser.

Sa sœur sur les genoux et ses deux subordonnés autour de lui, Rhadamanthe lâcha soudain un soupir de fin du monde.

"- Finalement, je crois que je n'aurais pas été contre un relent d'enthousiasme d'Hadès pour la domination du monde." Lâcha le Juge, lugubre.

Cette masse de femelles en rut, la croupe incendiaire, la prunelle en émoi et la mamelle à l'éventaire lui donnait la nausée. Valentine et Sylphide ne purent qu'être d'accord. Ces filles étaient à la fois odieuses et terrifiantes mais pire que tout, la seule chose qui les intéressait semblait être de faire un bon mariage. Du fromage mou à la place de la cervelle, elles paraissaient incapables de faire autre chose que glousser, le néant abyssal de l'univers dans les yeux.

Valentine se pencha sur Ivory qui somnolait dans le giron de son grand frère.

"- Ma chère demoiselle, s'il vous plait…Ne devenez jamais comme ces dindes gloussantes."

Le sourire carnassier de l'enfant, bizarrement semblable à celui de Rhadamanthe et bien peu à sa place sur le visage d'une pitchounette de douze ans, rassura les trois hommes. La gamine ne deviendrait jamais comme ces femelles.

Le Juge observa la fillette un long moment.

Peut-être que l'emmener avec lui aux Enfers pour autre chose qu'un simple séjour…..

C'était à garder à l'esprit.

La gamine quitta soudain ses genoux pour courir vers son père puis traina le vieil homme jusqu'à son fils.

"- Bonsoir James… Messieurs… Heureusement qu'Ivory est là, sinon, j'oubliais totalement ! Tu as reçu une réponse à ta lettre James. Elle est arrivée hier matin."

Les trois Spectres se raidirent.

"- Merci père…"

"- Tu pourras venir la chercher dans mon bureau après le diner."

Rhadamanthe ne put censurer un gémissement de désespoir qui amusa son père.

"- Allons James. Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça après tout. Et puis ca fait plaisir à ta mère…"

"- Père, jamais ces filles ne trouverons grâce à mes yeux"

Lord Alexander tapota l'épaule de son fils.

"- Je sais ce que c'est, mon fils. Moi aussi j'ai fait un mariage arrangé. Mais on fait avec. Allan aussi y a survécu. Dieu ait l'âme de son épouse… Ton frère et Ivory en passerons par là."

Devant la tête que fit l'enfant, il était évident qu'elle préférerait être déshéritée que d'épouser celui qu'on lui imposerait. L'idée de Rhadamanthe d'emporter l'enfant avec lui s'imposa un peu plus. Cette gamine était trop indépendante pour accepter encore très longtemps l'éducation qu'elle recevait ici.

Une seconde idée commença à germer sous les sourcils drus du Juge.

Ca, ce serait peut-être plus facile à mettre en place, mais avant toute chose.

"- Là n'est pas la question, père. Ce sont des filles !"

"- Et alors ?"

Le Wyvern fixa un long moment son père sans rien dire.

"- Père, mes deux colocataires de sommier les plus réguliers sont ces deux Spectres qui m'accompagnent…Que voulez vous que je fasse avec des femelles ? Je ne sais même pas comment ca marche !"

Le pauvre maitre des lieux eut besoin d'un grand verre de sherry pour faire passer la nouvelle.

"- Mais…Mais je veux dire… Mais…"

"- Ha ! Et rien à voir, mais il y a de fortes chances que je doive aller en Grèce bientôt. Je pensais emmener Ivory. Ca lui changerait les idées…"

Rhadamanthe eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que sa sœur sautait au cou de son géniteur.

"-S'ilteplépapadisouidisouiS'ilteplépapadisouidisouiS'ilteplépapadisouidisouiS'ilteplépapadisouidis ouiS'ilteplépapadisouidisouiS'ilteplépapadisouidisoui" Répéta encore et encore la fillette.

Trop sonné pour pouvoir encore réfléchir, le lord finit par donner son accord.

Le "OUAIIII !!!" hurlé très fort par la petite fit se retourner tout le monde.

Très fier de lui, le Juge se permit un petit rictus de satisfaction.

Finalement, la soirée ne se passait pas trop mal…

Shion reposa la dernière pile de documents dans leur boite.

La journée n'avait pas été bonne pour lui.

Depuis huit heures le matin, il se faisait pester dessus par son fils.

Ho, en trois mois, leur relation s'était un peu normalisée.

Sasha avait accepté de rester au Sanctuaire parce que bien que la situation soit farfelue, la paye était bonne, le temps agréable et le travail infiniment plus intéressant que celui de la banque.

Il avait fini par envoyer sa démission pendant que son père faisait tous les papiers pour qu'il puisse travailler en Grèce. Il était à présent détenteur de la double nationalité allemande et grecque, au grand plaisir du Pope.

La pauvre comptable secoua la tête avec irritation.  
Il ne savait pas QUI avait tenu les comptes jusque là, mais il se demandait encore comment le Sanctuaire n'était pas en redressement judiciaire.

Enfin…Si, il savait qui… Et puis…Bah, il ne pouvait pas vraiment reprocher à Shion de ne pas avoir deux sous de jugeote en ce qui concernait l'argent. Il fallait en avoir l'habitude, surtout quand on trempait les mains dans les millions….Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il fallait gaspiller d'un côté et être plus que rapiat de l'autre.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que les pauvres Chevaliers, même s'ils étaient totalement pris en charge par le Sanctuaire ainsi que les gardes, n'avaient pas vu leur paie augmenter depuis les temps antiques, Sasha avait failli faire une attaque.

Une longue discussion avec Athéna et son père plus tard, quatre-vingt huit comptes en banque étaient ouverts au nom des armures, et non de leur porteur, des comptes pour les gardes et les salaires revus à la hausse. Une partie non négligeable du fond de roulement du Sanctuaire avait été également placée sur des comptes rémunérés et les artisans seraient payés à la livraison des travaux, plus avant. Cela limiterait le nombre des abandons de chantier.

Les artisans étaient plus honnêtes avant, avait soupiré Shion.

En gros, depuis trois mois, Sasha s'était occupé de faire rentrer un peu de bon sens financier dans les caisses du Sanctuaire et dans la cervelle rouillée de son géniteur.

"- En avons-nous finis pour aujourd'hui ?" Soupira Shion, visiblement fatigué.

Le banquier hocha sèchement la tête. Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre d'être physiquement plus vieux que son père.

"- Nous pouvons en rester là."

Shion se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

"- Comment fais-tu pour arriver à gérer tout ca ?" Demanda le Pope en balayant la pièce des archives de la main.

En un mois, ils avaient passés en revu les quatre cent dernières années du Sanctuaire.

"- C'est mon travail. Et puis, consolez vous, votre prédécesseur était bien moins capable de gérer les comptes que vous. Au moins, votre déficit sera très rapide à combler. Le sien….."

A part grâce à la mort de quasiment tous les Chevaliers et autant de frais en moins, Sasha ne voyait pas comment les coffres avaient pu se remplir.

La question le turlupinait d'ailleurs.

"- Dites moi ?"

Shion releva le nez. Sasha n'arrivait pas encore à le tutoyer, mais c'était normal. Ils ne se connaissaient pas encore bien après tout.

"- Mmm ?"

"- Comment est financé le Sanctuaire ? Je veux dire, Fräulein Kido injecte pas mal de numéraire, mais avant ?"

Shion eut un petit sourire en coin.

"- L'état…"

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Plus exactement, les Etats."

"- Expliquez-vous."

"- Ce n'est pas connu bien sur, mais au début, c'était les villes-état de Grèce qui payaient un pourcentage de leurs revenus au Sanctuaire. Petit à petit, avec l'élargissement de la culture Hellénique, puis Romaine, c'est tout l'Empire Romain, puis le Saint Empire, qui ont payé. Au moyen âge, c'étaient tous les royaumes chrétiens sous l'impulsion du Saint Siège. Puis lorsque les Musulmans ont repris Jérusalem, l'habitude s'est propagée aux Empires Arabes. Par la route de la Soie, les monnaies sont également arrivées d'Asie. L'ouverture de routes vers l'Afrique noire et le développement des religions monothéistes vers le sud à rapporté aussi son lot de menue monnaie. C'est paradoxal n'est ce pas ? Avec la découverte de l'Amérique, plus de cash nous a été envoyé. C'était entré dans les habitudes à force… Le Vatican s'occupait de tout ainsi que Jérusalem et La Mecque. Ils collectaient et nous envoyait notre dû. Les Chevaliers d'Athéna sont toujours restés dans la Mémoire collective, même si les humains n'en ont pas vraiment conscience. Même les dictatures ont toujours payées leur dû. Cuba, L'URSS communiste, la Chine ou l'Espagne Franquiste…C'est un dû que les humains payent sans plus savoir pour quoi réellement mais ils savent qu'ils le doivent…."

Sasha fixait son père, la bouche ouverte. Si ce que Shion lui disait était vrai c'était…C'était…Wahou….

"- Otez moi d'un doute… Les finances sur lesquelles je travaille…Ce n'est qu'un fond de roulement n'est ce pas ? Les vraie réserves sont ailleurs…."

Le Pope lui sourit.

"- Je te montrerai les réserves un jour…"

"- Les réserves ?"

"- Les diamants et le platine, même si la bourse joue sur leur valeur ont un intérêt énorme…Ils valent toujours quelque chose…."

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos du comptable. Si la moitié de ce qu'il imaginait était vraie, les réserves du Sanctuaire étaient probablement les plus importantes de la planète.

"- Vous vous rendez bien compte que vous pourriez anéantir l'économie mondiale ?"

"- Quel intérêt ? Les Chevaliers protègent les humains…"

Sasha soupira lourdement.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Quoi maintenant ?"

"- Vous êtes toujours financés par les Etats ?"

"- Ho oui !!! Juste que le Vatican, La Mecque et Jérusalem ont laissé leur place à l'ONU…."

"- QUOI ???"

"- C'est plus simple pour tout le monde d'envoyer un seul et unique chèque…"

Le banquier se prit le front dans la main. Son père allait avoir sa peau.

"- Misère….Et vous payez des impôts ?"

"- Bien sur que non."

"- Je m'en serais douté… Y en a qui ont toutes les chances…"

"- Et maintenant, toi non plus."

"- Quoi ?"

"- Tu fais partie des salariés d'Athéna."

Sasha leva les yeux au ciel.

On toqua soudain à la porte.

"- Entrez ?"

Shura passa la tête par la porte.

Mal à l'aise depuis trois mois avec Shion et plus encore en le sachant père, le Capricorne ne venait plus le voir que de façon épisodique, à la grande tristesse du Pope.  
Mais Shion comprenait…Sa virilité en avait prit un coup, sans compter qu'apprendre que son compagnon avait un fils plus vieux que vous….

Shion se retint de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient pour prendre le jeune chevalier dans ses bras. Shura lui manquait tellement….Et pas simplement pour les sports sous la couette. C'était même complètement accessoire. Shura lui manquait pour passer du temps avec lui, pour regarder la télé en sa compagnie, pour discuter ou sortir en ville…Son ami Capricorne lui manquait plus que son amant…

Pourtant, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir…

"- Que puis-je pour toi, Shura ?" Aussi encourageant que possible, Shion lui sourit, même si ses yeux restèrent tristes.

"- Je….Je voudrais vous voir, Grand Pope."

Shion retint un petit soupir. Ca lui faisait mal au cœur lorsque Shura le vouvoyait à nouveau.

"- Bien sur, Shura….Sasha, je peux te laisser ranger ?"

"- Nous avons fini ici de toute façon. Ca ne servira à rien de continuer. D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il faudra que je fasse une estimation globale des acquis du Sanctuaire."

Le comptable salua son père et le Chevalier avant de quitter la pièce. Il sentait confusément qu'il y avait des non-dit entre eux mais ne voulait pas savoir lesquels. Ce qu'il avait appris ces derniers temps était déjà suffisamment dérangeant sans qu'il cherche avec enthousiasme à se mettre le nez dans le caca tout seul. Il voulait un peu de calme !

Dès que Sasha eut vidé les lieux, Shura ferma la porte à clé derrière lui.

Immobile, Shion attendait que le Capricorne lui brise le cœur une bonne fois pour toute ou lui pardonne.

Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il fallait que ca finisse…Et vite….Ses nerfs n'y survivraient plus très longtemps.

"- Shura ?"

Le Capricorne sursauta.

Hésitant comme un adolescent, il détourna la tête.

"- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle…." Murmura le jeune Chevalier, mal à l'aise.

Le cœur du Pope se serra.

Il n'avait que trop souvent subi des conversations commençant par un "il faut qu'on parle" et qui se finissaient par un "restons amis" ou un "ce n'est pas ta faute"….A chaque fois en fait.

Shura se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil déserté par Sasha sans vraiment savoir par où commencer.

Lorsqu'il avait compris à quoi faisaient référence les rumeurs qui couraient sur leur compte à tous les deux, il avait d'abord paniqué, puis s'était mis en colère, persuadé que Shion avait du se vanter auprès de Mu. Puis il avait réfléchi. Ce n'était pas le genre du Pope. Bien au contraire… Mais ca faisait mal quand même d'être ainsi rabaissé sans sa dignité de mâle et sa virilité par de misérables soldats ou par des Bronzes abrutis.

Un moment il avait flirté avec l'idée de mettre immédiatement fin à leur relation. Pourtant, malgré son impulsivité naturelle, il s'était forcé à prendre du recul. Comme il l'espérait, Shion ne l'avait pas poursuivi. Il avait beau voir que le Pope était désolé de la situation, qu'il lui manquait, l'ancien Bélier n'avait rien fait pour le reconquérir de force. Au contraire. Il l'avait soutenu lorsqu'il était allé le voir, avait pris soin de lui, tout en lui laissant toute latitude de partir quand il le voulait.

Shura ne pouvait rêver mieux mais… Shion avait l'âge d'être son arrière, plein de fois arrière-grand-père. Il était le Grand Pope, Il était le Maitre de Mu….

Le pauvre Capricorne se rappelait encore la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il venait d'avoir quatre ans. Ses parents étaient morts peu avant avec son grand frère, sa petite sœur et ses grands parents. Toute la famille avait été exterminée par un chauffard ivre sur la route des vacances. Il ne le savait pas à l'époque, bien sur, mais le mini Chevalier n'avait du la vie sauve qu'à son cosmos qui s'était déclenché de lui-même à l'approche de la catastrophe. Il n'avait du sa survie qu'au cocon de cosmos qu'il avait formé entre lui et le pare-choc avant de la BMW qui avait détruit la petite Citroën de la famille. La dépense d'énergie avait été telle qu'il était resté près de quatre mois dans le coma, épuisé. Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, un vieillard aux long cheveux blanc et aux doux yeux violets lui avait sourit. A coté de lui, un quinquagénaire énergique lui avait souri. Machinalement, il avait sauté dans les bras du vieillard avant de fondre en larmes. Il savait déjà que sa famille n'était plus. Le Pope l'avait consolé jusqu'à ce que le petit qu'il était se calme un peu. Il lui avait alors expliqué que le Capricorne de l'époque l'avait sorti de la carcasse en flammes de la voiture puis l'avait emmené ici…Il n'avait appris que plus tard que le "ici" était l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. C'était un bébé hurlant qui l'avait interpelé assez pour le sortir de son lit quelques jours plus tard. Il avait trouvé le Pope dans une des pièces voisine, un nourrisson dans les bras…Mu…. Le Pope l'avait pris sur ses genoux quand il l'avait vu puis lui avait expliqué une fois encore quel serait son destin. L'enfant avait accepté sans vraiment comprendre, juste content de ne pas être tout seul, rassuré par la présence du bébé.

A présent… Shura avait craint un moment que son attirance pour le Pope ne soit que le reflet déformé de l'affection qu'il avait enfant pour celui qu'il considérait un peu comme son grand-père.

Les rumeurs galopantes lui avaient renvoyé ses craintes en pleine figure.

Il lui avait fallu ces trois mois pour faire réellement la part des choses et mettre aussi bien sentiments que souvenir à plat.

Le Capricorne releva finalement les yeux sur le Pope avant de se figer, choqué. L'angoisse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de Shion le toucha plus qu'il le craignait, pourtant, il fut bizarrement rassuré. Quoiqu'il dise à l'ancien Bélier, il respecterait sa décision.

Cela ne fit que conforter Shura dans son choix.

Lentement, il se leva pour venir prendre son compagnon dans ses bras.

La longue tirade qu'il avait préparé, les excuses, les explications, tout avait disparu de son esprit lorsqu'il enfouit son nez dans le cou du Pope pour se gorger de l'odeur qui lui avait tellement manqué.

Les yeux clos, il déposa un petit baiser sur la gorge de Shion.

"- Merci de m'avoir attendu…" Murmura doucement le Capricorne avant de se faire soulever de terre par l'ancien Bélier qui le serra très fort contre lui, sans rien dire.

Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Les deux hommes restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que Shura ne repousse gentiment Shion.

"- Tu ne devrais pas pleurer." Le gourmanda un peu le Capricorne. "Tu vas avoir les yeux rouge après."

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Idiot."

"- Bah, c'est en partie pour ca que tu m'aimes, non ?" Plaisanta le Capricorne, soulagé de sentir la tension entre eux disparaître rapidement.

"- Entre autre chose, bête à cornes stupide."

"- Voyez qui parle !"

Le Pope mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de l'Espagnol.

"- Tu m'as manqué."

"- Tu étais occupé pourtant, avec ton fils…"

"- Tu m'en veux ?"

"- Ce que tu faisais avant avec ta queue ne me regarde pas. Ce que tu fais maintenant avec ne regarde que moi, nous sommes bien d'accord ?"

Attendrit par la jalousie et la possessivité de Shura, Shion ne fut que trop heureux d'abonder dans son sens.

"- Et j'ai raté quoi à rester dans mon temple ?" Finit par demander le Capricorne.

"- A part une augmentation de salaire et l'arrivée des Juges d'Hadès et de leur suite programmées pour dans une quinzaine de jour, par grand-chose… Ha si ! Les relookages de Shun et DM par Aphrodite."

Shura soupira tristement.

"- Et j'ai loupé ca…Scandaleux…."

Shion laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure sous la tunique d'entrainement de l'Espagnol. Il avait besoin de sentir sa peau sur la sienne.

"- Tu dines avec moi ce soir ?"

Shura se contenta d'un petit grondement de gorge, bien trop occupé par le cou du Pope pour articuler son accord.

C'était un Aldébaran très fier de lui qui avait quitté son Temple dans la matinée pour Athènes.

Si la situation entre Kannon et Shaka n'était pas encore revenue au beau fixe, les deux hommes avaient réintégré le Temple des Gémeaux et partageaient à nouveau le même lit.

Il allait sans dire que la nomination de Darius au poste de Chevalier d'Argent du Triangle y avait été pour beaucoup. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que le gamin n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt, mais ca n'avait pas d'importance. Il était de toute façon affecté au Sanctuaire pour l'instant, aussi tous les Ors pouvaient-ils participer à corriger les quelques points de détails qui n'étaient pas encore parfait chez l'adolescent. Tous les Ors, Shaka et Kannon exclus bien sur. La baston généralisée que les tentatives de Darius avaient causé n'avait pas semblé calmer le jeune homme, bien décidé à piquer Kannon à la Vierge. Heureusement, tous les Ors s'étaient entendus pour tenir le gamin en laisse et loin des deux tourtereaux.

Shion attendait que Darius soit tout à fait sur de son rôle avant de l'envoyer en mission quelque part. Aldébaran était persuadé que le Pope avait déjà son idée, même s'il refusait d'en dire plus, et qu'elle avait quelque chose à voir avec l'arrivée de Spectres d'ici une semaine au Sanctuaire.

Une petite main se glissa soudain dans la grande patte du Chevalier qui sourit immédiatement à la jeune femme.

"- Bonjour ma Keren."

La jeune femme rosit un peu.

"- Bonjour Aldé. Comment vas-tu ?"

"- Très bien…Et tes conseils m'ont été des plus utiles !"

"- Ha ! Ton frère s'est réconcilié avec son amie alors ?"

"- Ce n'est pas encore le beau fixe, mais ils vivent de nouveau ensemble."

"- Bien !!!"

La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un petit baiser sur le cou du grand chevalier. Elle était trop petite pour atteindre ses lèvres malgré sa taille supérieure à la moyenne pour une femme.

Aldébaran comprit le message. Ils n'étaient pas là pour parler de ses frères.

"- Hadrien est avec sa nourrice ?"

"- La fille de la voisine me le garde pour la journée."

"- Alors c'est parfait !" Sourit Aldébaran avec une étincelle gourmande dans les yeux.

"- Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?"

"- Tu verras…"

Le Chevalier d'or la conduisit à l'écart de la foule, dans une petite ruelle sombre où ne passait personne. Comme la plus part de ses frères, il était capable de se téléporter d'un point à un autre, mais ne se sentait pas suffisamment doué pour le faire avec quelqu'un avec lui. Aussi, appela-t-il son armure.

Comme à chaque fois que Keren voyait le Taureau revêtir son armure, elle en resta toute chose. Aldébaran était tellement viril comme ca…

Le chevalier souleva gentiment la jeune femme dans ses bras et se tortilla un peu pour la protéger au maximum de ses bras.

"- Voila…Accroche toi bien d'accord ?"

Le Taureau donna juste assez de cosmos pour que la jeune femme soit protégée de son déplacement à la vitesse de la lumière.

Lorsque la jeune femme reprit conscience de son environnement, ils étaient au bord d'un lac, sous un soleil écrasant.

Aldébaran lui montra quelques animaux qui venaient boire, dont un lion.

"- Où est-on ?"

"- Côte est du Lac Malawi." Expliqua le chevalier en la déposant par terre.

"- Ho ?"

Gardant son bras sous le sien, Aldébaran lui montra la prairie environnante.

"- Petit Safari express rien que pour toi…"' Murmura le grand Chevalier, le rose aux joues.

Keren lui sauta au cou, charmée.

Jamais elle n'était sortie avec quelqu'un d'aussi prévenant et imaginatif.

"- Merci, mon Chevalier."

La rougeur du Taureau s'accentua.

"- Mais de rien, ma princesse."

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Keren de rougir.

Camus avait revêtu le surplis qu'Hadès leur avait fait porter.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il avait enfilé chaque morceau sans une once de l'orgueil qui était normalement le sien quand il revêtait l'armure d'or du Verseau.

Il était un paria.  
Comme ses six frères….

Lorsqu'il avait rouvert les yeux, il avait un instant cru qu'il avait finalement survécu à la guerre entre les Ors et les bronzes.

La présence de Shion à ses côtés l'avait immédiatement détrompé.

Jeune et rigide dans son surplis du Bélier, le Pope lui avait murmuré de se lever et de le suivre.

Au centre d'une pièce aux murs noirs éclairée par de simples torches, Shion leur avait expliqué le marché d'Hadès.

Une nouvelle vie contre celle d'Athéna.

Tous étaient restés stupéfaits.

Sauf Saga.  
Renfrogné, le Gémeau avait juste secoué la tête lorsqu'Aphrodite lui avait demandé confirmation.

La situation était encore pire que lorsque Saga avait pris la place de Shion.

Lors de la guerre, quelques mois seulement plus tôt, ils avaient suivi Saga en connaissance de cause….ou non…. Mais ca n'avait plus d'importance.

L'ancien Pope et son assassin semblait partager un secret que le Verseau ne comprenait pas, pas plus que Shura, DM ou Aphrodite.

Saga avait été le premier à accepter l'indigne marché.

Aphrodite et DM avaient échangé un regard puis avaient à leur tour accepté.

Les deux chevaliers étaient loyaux à l'extrême envers le Gémeau. Ils avaient fait un pacte longtemps auparavant et même si Saga n'était pas lui-même à l'époque, les deux Ors acceptaient encore son leadership sans broncher.

Shura, le digne Shura, avait accepté à son tour..

Lui, Camus, avait commencé par refuser.

Pressé par ses pairs, il s'était enfermé dans le silence.

Il refusait de trahir le Sanctuaire plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait sans le savoir. Il refusait de trahir Athéna.

Et surtout, il refusait de lire la haine dans les yeux de Milo.

Plus que tout, c'était ce qu'il redoutait.

Milo était son frère, son meilleur ami…Il était le seul Chevalier d'or en qui il avait une confiance aveugle…Et il refusait de trahir sa confiance en lui.

Puis l'un des Juges d'Hadès était venu prendre leur réponse.

Il n'avait rien dit lorsque Shion avait confirmé qu'ils se battraient tous les six pour leur dieu.

Ce n'était qu'une fois à la surface que Saga l'avait réconforté.

Shion et lui avaient un plan.

Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Peut-être que le monde des hommes honnirait leur nom. Mais dans la mort, ils retrouveraient leurs frères et pourraient leur expliquer, leur faire comprendre…

Camus avait secoué la tête.

Ils allaient devoir éliminer leurs frères…Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était qu'il puisse s'occuper de Milo lui-même….

Il avait vu la douleur et la fierté de Saga lorsque le Gémeau avait compris que son jumeau protégeait leur Temple.

Il avait vu la douleur de Mu devant son maitre, incapable de lui désobéir.

Le combat contre Shaka avait été presque un rêve…ou un cauchemar… Lorsque l'indou avait disparu, il avait silencieusement remercié la Vierge de la petite grâce qu'il lui avait fait. Privé de certains de ses sens comme Shura et Saga, il n'avait pu voir le dégout sur le visage de Milo….

Lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leurs Athéna Exclamations, c'était un véritable besoin de disparaître qui avait conduit le Verseau jusque là.

Camus s'agita un peu dans son lit.

Habituellement un dormeur des plus calmes et des plus tranquilles au point de ne jamais froisser les draps, le Verseau s'agitait dans son sommeil. La sueur au front, il crispait et décrispait ses doigts sur les draps, les déchirant presque.

Dans son cauchemar, il voyait Milo s'abattre en sang sur le sol, le vomir d'insultes et de haine. Il le voyait le repousser, le chasser et le maudire.

Il le sentait mourir entre ses bras.

Il le perdait pour toujours…

Un hurlement au fond de la gorge, il se redressa.

Les yeux fous, il se frotta le visage pour en ôter le sang qu'il avait senti lui couler dessus. Il se frotta les mains sur les draps pour les nettoyer du sang fantôme qui n'avait jamais jailli sur sa peau.

Au bord de la panique, il chercha à quitter le lit mais tomba lourdement, les jambes entortillés dans les draps.

"- Milo….Milo !!!!"

Il l'avait vu mourir dans son rêve.

Il avait sentit son corps chaud perdre sa chaleur entre ses bras pour finir plus froid que le poing de glace qui lui tordait le ventre. Il avait sentit son sang sur ses mains et son visage. Il en goutait encore le sel sur ses lèvres, sans se rendre compte que c'était ses propres larmes qu'il goutait.

Effrayé comme jamais, il déchira les draps pour se libérer puis partir à la recherche de son ami.

Milo dormait toujours avec lui à présent. Il ne le quittait pas sans le prévenir ! Et ce rêve… Il avait si peur…Si peur que les mois écoulés aient été un rêve.

"- MILO !!!!"

Complètement paniqué à présent, il sortit de son Temple.

"- MILOO !!!"

Quelqu'un le saisit par les épaules.

"- Camus ?"

On le secoua doucement.

La panique reflua doucement. Il connaissait ce cosmos. Il connaissait cette présence..

"- Milo…. Mon Milo…"

A la grande stupéfaction du Scorpion, Camus l'embrassa brutalement.

Si Milo adorait les baisers de son ami, la peur qu'il sentait encore exsuder de lui autant que son empressement affamé, l'inquiétaient.

"- Camus, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Il repoussa doucement le Français à bout de bras pour essuyer les larmes qui continuaient à rouler sur les joues de son ami.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Incapable de parler, Camus le reprit dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui à l'étouffer.

Les brumes de sommeil et de panique refluaient enfin, laissant derrière elles la peur et le malaise.

"- Camus…"

Ce fut au tour du Scorpion de commencer à avoir peur. Jamais il n'avait vu son ami aussi déboussolé, aussi mal.

Sans trop savoir comment le réconforter, il le serra très fort contre lui.

"- Je suis là mon Camus… Je suis là…."

"- Où….où tu étais…" S'inquiéta Camus, entre la colère et la terreur.

Milo le berça contre lui avec tendresse.

"- J'étais sur le toit." Expliqua le Scorpion en guidant lentement le Verseau à l'intérieur du Temple.

Camus se laissa faire, trop effrayé encore pour résister ou demander des comptes.

"- Milo…Mon Milo…"

Le visage enfoui dans les cheveux de son ami, le Verseau se mit à lui embrasser le cou et la gorge puis glisser ses mains sous sa chemise. Il avait besoin de se rassurer. D'être sur qu'il était bien là, que le cauchemar était fini et que la présence de Milo près de lui n'était pas un rêve.

Un peu surpris par l'urgence qu'il sentait émaner de Camus, Milo le laissa faire.

"- Je suis là mon Camus… Calme toi…S'il te plait…Tu me fais peur comme ça…"

Il parvint enfin à le ramener jusqu'à la chambre. Un peu inquiet devant l'état ravagé du lit, il lâcha le Verseau pour aller chercher d'autres draps.

"- NON !!!"

Immédiatement, Camus l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le serrer contre lui. Il refusait d'être séparé de lui. Il refusait de le perdre encore… Il avait tellement peur…

Vraiment effrayé cette fois par l'intensité de l'angoisse de son ami, Milo souleva Camus de terre.

Le Verseau n'était jamais parvenu à s'habituer à dormir avec une couette plutôt qu'avec une couverture et des draps mais en la circonstance….Le Scorpion, son Verseau dans ses bras, alla chercher la couette qu'il avait entreposée là dans un placard, la jeta sur le lit, puis se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec son ami toujours étroitement serré dans ses bras.

Il se débattit un peu entre Camus et la couette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit avec son camarade au chaud sous la literie.

Devant l'insistance de Camus à glisser ses mains sous son T-shirt, il ôta le morceau de tissu. Aussitôt, Camus posa sa joue sur son torse. Milo se tortilla encore un peu pour faire son trou dans le matelas puis utilisa son cosmos pour réchauffer le Verseau. Camus était glacé.

Il resta ainsi immobile un long moment, juste occupé à rassurer le Français en lui caressant le dos, en l'embrassant sur le front et en lui assurant qu'il était bien là, qu'il ne le quitterait pas, qu'il l'aimait…

Au bout de près d'une heure, les tremblements qui arquaient l'échine de Camus s'espacèrent puis s'interrompirent. Milo déposa un baiser de plus sur les lèvres de son ami.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Murmura le Scorpion.

Il n'avait jamais vu Camus aussi terrifié. Il ne l'avait jamais vu effrayé tout court d'ailleurs.

Le Verseau se recroquevilla dans les bras chauds et accueillant de son ami.

Les yeux baissés, il raconta son rêve mêlé de souvenir.

Milo le serra contre lui, désolé.

"- Je suis navré Camus…"

Le Français secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas la faute de Milo. Milo n'avait jamais rien fait de mal après tout…Contrairement à lui.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute….." Murmura encore Camus, les yeux toujours baissé.

Milo cessa de lui caresser le creux des reins, lui faisant relever le nez.

"- Mais tu sais…C'est flatteur finalement."

Surpris, Camus le fixa sans comprendre.

Gentiment, Milo l'embrassa avec tendresse.

"- Tu m'aimais déjà à l'époque finalement….même si tu ne le savait pas encore….."

Camus alla pour protester mais resta silencieux. Milo avait raison…Comme souvent…Comme toujours lorsque leur ersatz de couple était en cause. Il baissa le nez une fois encore.

Milo reprit ses légères caresses.

Le Scorpion sentait encore des vagues de panique traverser de Verseau.

"- Tu n'as pas à craindre que je parte Camus…Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser…"

Camus enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son ami.

"- Tout à l'heure…Quand je me suis réveillé et que tu n'étais pas là… J'étais sur que tu étais mort et….et… Ho Déesse, Milo…."

Le ton enfiévré de Camus fit sursauter Milo avant que les lèvres du Verseau ne couvrent les siennes.

Sans lui laisser le choix ou le temps de le repousser, le Français pesa de tout son poids sur le torse du jeune Grec, comme s'il avait peur qu'il l'abandonne.

"- Camus… Allons, du calme…" bafouilla Milo lorsque le Verseau abandonna ses lèvres pour couvrir son torse de petits baisers.

Il lui était de plus en plus dur de garder la tête froide et de ne pas succomber aux caresses de Camus. Le Verseau avait été très clair. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils aillent jusque là…pas encore…Et la panique du Français n'était pas une bonne base pour qu'ils passent à autre chose, bien au contraire. Même s'il comprenait le besoin qui semblait enflammer Camus à cet instant, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il lui en veuille après et qu'il le repousse davantage.

"- Mon Milo…S'il te plait….Mon Milo…" Souffla le Verseau en déposant un petit baiser sur son ventre puis de descendre encore.

La résolution du Scorpion vacilla.

Si Camus n'arrêtait pas très vite…Et puis sa voix, si pleine de besoin…Ses yeux bleu-vert assombris par le désir…

Milo gémit doucement.

Haletant, il repoussa Camus en le tenant par les épaules.

"- Ca…Camus…Arrête…S'il te plait."

Le Verseau geignit un peu.

Il avait tellement besoin d'être sur que son Milo était bien là…Qu'il était près de lui… Et le désir qui lui raidissait les reins…Jamais il n'avait été aussi excité. Jamais il n'avait ressentit cette soif de s'approprier Milo, de le marquer comme sien…D'instant en instant, il craignait à chaque seconde de basculer à nouveau dans son cauchemar pour se rendre compte que Milo était mort et bien mort et que c'était lui qui avait son sang sur ses mains.

Milo serra le Verseau contre lui, presque à le faire étouffer.

"- Camus…."

Le désir commençait à lui enflammer les reins à lui aussi. Il n'était pas de bois, bien au contraire…Surtout lorsque son Camus était là…Et si demandeur…

Pourtant, c'était la tendresse même qu'il avait pour son ami qui fit se secouer le Scorpion.

Gentiment, mais résolu, il repoussa Camus.

"- Arrête."

Le regard désespéré du Français, le petit geignement triste qui lui échappa faillirent suffire à le faire céder mais il resta ferme.

"- Camus…Regarde moi…"

Le souffle court, les mains tremblantes, Camus se débattit un peu.

"- Milo…S'il te plait…"

Milo le secoua par les épaules.

"- Camus ! Un peu de tenue !"

La pellicule vitreuse sur les yeux de Camus sembla se résorber un peu.

"- Mi….lo…."

Le Scorpion lui sourit.

"- Tu m'en voudras si je te cède." Expliqua le Grec, désolé et attristé.

Il en avait tellement envie….Il serra une fois de plus Camus contre lui.

"- Je reste avec toi. Promis. Je ne m'éloigne pas, je reste près de toi…" Répéta encore et encore le jeune Chevalier jusqu'à ce que l'excitation de Camus se calme un peu.

Une fois sûr que le Verseau était suffisamment cohérent pour au moins l'écouter sans laisser ses mains s'égarer partout, Milo lui fit relever le nez.

Il était flatté que Camus le désire ainsi. Mais pas comme ça. Pas dans ces circonstances bizarres.

Résigné, le Verseau s'était recroquevillé contre le torse nu de Milo. Le nez bas, il n'osait même plus émettre la moindre protestation malgré la panique le reprenant encore par instants.

Le Grec le laissa se calmer encore quelques minutes avant de se redresser, Camus toujours étroitement serré contre lui.

"- Camus…Laisse moi refaire le lit correctement, tu veux bien ?"

Le Verseau s'accrocha à lui des ongles comme si sa vie en dépendant.

La voix douce, Milo le rassura encore avant de détacher chaque doigt un à un.

Il laissa Camus au milieu du lit.

Le chevalier se recroquevilla au milieu de la literie. La vision serra le cœur du Scorpion. Il avait l'air tellement fragile son Camus…Tellement perdu… Tellement malheureux…

Aussi vite qu'un Chevalier d'or pouvait le faire, il retendit le drap de dessous, déplia complètement la couette, repoussa les lambeaux de draps de dessus ravagés et la couverture dans un coin, borda le bout de la couette, se dénuda entièrement puis se re-glissa sous les draps.

Aussitôt, Camus se colla à lui.

Milo profita de son abandon pour lui retirer son bas de pyjama.

Dès que les deux corps nus se trouvèrent, Camus se détendit d'un bloc. Il sentait enfin la peau de Milo sur la sienne. Enfin il était sur qu'il était bien là…

Malgré son esprit confus oblitéré par les restes de panique, de sommeil et de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir, le Verseau commença à reprendre un peu pied. Suffisamment en tout cas pour sentir un rien de honte lui chauffer les joues.

Heureux malgré la circonstance, Milo prenait très au sérieux le besoin de réconfort de son ami. Il espérait que Camus serait fier de lui le lendemain de ne pas lui avoir céder.

Roucoulant encore et encore à Camus à quel point il l'aimait, combien il lui était précieux et qu'il ne le quitterait jamais, Milo le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que l'aurore rosisse l'horizon.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendormit jusqu'à ce que le soleil frappe pleinement le Temple du Verseau.

Kannon marchait sur des œufs.

Ho certes, Shaka était venu s'excuser auprès de lui de son comportement.  
Mais le cadet des Gémeaux n'en était pas moins sur le qui-vive.

A présent au fait de l'intérêt (qu'il trouvait tout à fait déplacé d'ailleurs) de Darius à son égard, il surveillait son cosmos en permanence, près à fuir à la seconde s'il le sentait se rapprocher.

Ce n'était pas franchement glorieux pour un Chevalier d'or de fuir ainsi devant un Chevalier d'argent, mais…Il avait été trop malheureux pendant les trois derniers mois sans avoir son Shaka dans ses bras, pour risquer une fois de plus de commettre un impair.  
Mais cela n'allait pas sans soucis.

"- Kannon ?"

"- Excuse-moi Shaka. Tu disais ?"

Suspicieux, la Vierge le fixa, les yeux étrécis.

"- Tu es encore à le chercher, hein ?"

Kannon avala péniblement sa salive.

Shaka était parfois pire qu'une fille. Prompt à comprendre tout de travers, d'une mauvaise foi terrifiante, mais trop merveilleux pour qu'il n'accepte pas n'importe quoi pour le garder pour lui.

"- Je ne veux pas lui tomber dessus." Expliqua le Gémeau.

Après tout, peut-être que son Shaka accepterait s'il lui disait non seulement la vérité, mais surtout POURQUOI il agissait ainsi.

La Vierge le fixa encore par en dessous.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Kannon tenta sa chance.

Ils avaient eut beau se réconcilier, Shaka ne l'avait pas laissé l'approcher.

Aussi méticuleux qu'un hérisson devant sa promise, Kannon prit Shaka dans ses bras. Les muscles tendus du jeune indous l'attristèrent. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment pardonné.

Désolé, Kannon déposa un petit baiser dans son cou. Le museau baissé comme un petit, il hésita.

"- Tu sais… Je ne suis pas encore très à l'aise avec les gens… Je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne pas voir… C'est juste que…" Il soupira lourdement avant d'avouer, un peu honteux. "A l'âge ou vous vous avez commencés à jouer entre les draps, moi j'avais une poignée de gosses à m'occuper. J'ai joué les baby-sitters pendant longtemps, Shaka. C'est limite si je n'ai pas talqué les fesses de Julian Solo quand il était bambin. Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de faire un véritable apprentissage de heu…Enfin… Je fais de mon mieux, Shaka. Mais des fois, si je réagis comme un gamin moi-même, c'est que pour certaines choses, je ne suis guère plus évolué que ca."

Shaka fixa stupidement son amant.  
Cette fois, c'était lui qui se sentait puéril et idiot, bien que le raisonnement tenu par Kannon l'étonne. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le Gémeau capable d'autant d'introspection.

"- Avec qui as-tu discuté pour arriver à ça ?"

Le ton n'était ni moqueur ni suspicieux, juste ouvertement curieux.

Le nez toujours baissé, Kannon se détendit un petit peu.

"- Mu…"

"- Mu ?"

"- Ca fait trois mois que je squatte le lit de mon frère et le sien… je ne supportais pas l'idée de rester tout seul."

Shaka rosit.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Mu lui lançait régulièrement des regards homicides depuis quelques semaines.

Honteux à son tour, Shaka se retourna dans les bras de Kannon pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasser passionnément.

Aussi embarrassé que Kannon, il finit par avouer.

"- Si j'ai été aussi dire….J'ai déjà eu de la tendresse pour quelqu'un." Murmura la Vierge. "Je n'était pas vraiment amoureux, mais lorsqu'il m'a quitté, mon orgueil en a été blessé. C'est stupide, mais j'ai eu peur de te perdre à ton tour. Et….C'est plus que de la tendresse que j'ai pour toi."

Le nez enfoui dans le cou de Shaka, Kannon ronronnait presque de contentement.

"- Alors disons que nous avons été idiots tous les deux et que les torts sont partagés." Proposa le Gémeau en glissant machinalement une main sous la tunique de la Vierge.

Shaka appuya sa joue sur l'épaule de son ainé pour s'abandonner aux baisers et à la caresse.

"- Mmm… Tu as raison…" Murmura la Vierge, de plus en plus excité par l'innocente caresse.

"- HO MON DIEU !!!" Couina soudain une voix horrifiée.

Kannon se redressa péniblement pour fixer les cinq Chevaliers de bronze qui montaient vers le temple d'Athéna.

Bon, ok, les deux Ors étaient bien engagés pour finir par (essayer de) faire un petit sur les marches mais quand même ! Le spectacle de leur couple en train de se faire un câlin n'était quand même pas à ce point atroce, pour que le Cygne les fixe avec un rien d'horreur dans l'œil ! Si ?

Blasé, Shun lança un sourire d'excuse aux deux Chevaliers d'or.

"- Désolé….Mais vous devez reconnaître que ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit…."

Très mature lorsqu'on le dérangeait pendant une séance de papouilles, surtout quand il en avait été privé si longtemps, Shaka se contenta de tirer la langue aux adolescents.

Kannon lui claqua doucement la croupe.

"- Shaka ! Un peu de tenue !"

"- Nan !"

"- Ne fais pas l'enfant…"

"- Pourquoi, tu voudras plus me grimper dans ce cas ?"

"- SHAKA !!!" Protesta le Gémeau, écarlate.

Hyoga les dépassa en courant, les mains sur les oreilles.

"- Il veux grimper quoi ?" Se renseigna Seiya auprès de Shiryu qui tentait difficilement de ne pas passer à l'écarlate.

Le Chevalier de la Vierge avait bu ou quoi ? Il était tellement différent du digne guerrier qu'ils avaient affronté pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire….

Ikki, lui, se permit un petit sourire en coin des plus amusés.

Maintenant qu'il avait plus ou moins accepté que Shun n'était pas un petit garçon naïf et niais mais un adolescent, comme lui, juste un peu plus jeune physiquement, il lui était bien plus loisible de profiter de leur séjour au Sanctuaire. Il ne passait plus son temps à veiller sur son cadet et à chercher à le protéger de tout et n'importe quoi.

En même temps, avec tous les Ors qui convolaient dans tous les coins, COMMENT avaient-ils fait pour ne pas encore tomber sur un couple en train de s'aimer dans un coin, cela lui échappait.

La chance sans doute…

Ou l'instinct de Shun qui confinait à la double vue … D'ailleurs, Shion avait un peu le même sixième…. septième…non plus… huitième sens…c'était déjà pris. Neuvième sens ? Quand il s'agissait de savoir que tourner à gauche au prochain couloir n'était pas une bonne idée. Surtout quand en se rapprochant du carrefour, de petits gloussements, entre autre, se faisaient entendre pour ne pas laisser le doute sur les activités de lapins en rut des individus cachés dans les ombres.

A croire que la guerre mettait toujours un coup de fouet aux survivants. Heureusement, comme ils n'y avaient pas beaucoup de filles aux Sanctuaire, ils ne risquaient pas de subir de baby-boom comme l'Europe en avait subi un après la seconde guerre mondiale. Sinon, ils auraient déjà tous barbotés dans les couches sales et les biberons jusqu'au cou, Ikki en était certain…

Ca aurait été une technique de combat de pointe à n'en pas douter si on y réfléchissait…Même si l'image de bébés ors en couche bavant ou vomissant sur les surplis des Spectres pour les faires fuir, aurait été presque suffisant pour faire mourir de rire le Phénix.

"- Tu n'es plus aussi terrifiant, Chevalier." S'amusa Ikki en se fendant d'un signe de tête pour Shaka qui fit semblant de bouder.

"- Crois moi Chevalier, si je voulais vraiment te faire peur, je pourrais, même bouiné dans les bras de mon compagnon." Persifla quand même la Vierge avant de se fendre d'un sourire sadique que n'aurait pas renié DeathMask.

Shun renifla, amusé lui aussi.

"- En tout cas, je suis content que vous ayez enfin décidé de vous parler…."

Shiryu agrippa Seiya par le bras et le traina derrière lui.  
Tout cet étalage de bisous, de câlins et de mamours entre des garçons, même s'il n'était fondamentalement opposé à la chose du moment qu'on l'oubliait pour lui faire partager la notion, c'était trop pour lui.

"- On vous attend en haut !" Bafouilla-t-il en dépassant Shaka et Kannon qui regardèrent partir les deux Bronzes, déridés par la gêne manifeste du Dragon.

Shun secoua la tête, ses cheveux verts d'eau encadrant son visage.

Machinalement, Ikki les repoussa.

"- Je peux me recoiffer tout seul tu sais ?" Fit remarquer Andromède.

Le Phénix grommela un peu.

"- Tu resteras toujours un bébé pour moi."

Shun lui tapota le bras. Son frère avait déjà fait des progrès, il n'allait pas se plaindre davantage.

"- Oui, grand frère…" Sourit-il avant d'entrainer Ikki à la suite de leurs amis pour laisser tranquille le couple d'Ors.

Docile, Ikki suivit son cadet, amusant pour le compte Shaka qui se pendit au cou de Kannon dès que les deux jeunes gens se furent éloignés.

"- Je vais finir par croire que ce sont toujours les cadets qui dominent leurs ainés."

Kannon lui mordilla la gorge.

"- Je n'ai jamais encore vu Aiolia faire acte d'autorité sur Aioros."

"- Attend qu'il se rende compte qu'il peut le faire." Ronronna la Vierge avant de pousser Kannon derrière de gros rochers.

Ils avaient failli se faire surprendre une fois, pas deux…. Et Shaka avait des idées très intéressantes pour la fin de journée.

"- Shaka…."

"- Mmm ???"

Très occupé à ouvrir la tunique de Kannon, la réincarnation de Bouddha ne daigna même pas relever le nez du torse musclé et doux comme les fesses d'un bébé.

"- Qui à été l'idiot qui n'a plus voulu de toi ?"

Shaka se raidit un peu. Lui et sa grande gueule….

"- Est-ce que ca a de l'importance ?" Murmura le Chevalier d'or, misérable.

Un peu inquiet de la réaction de son compagnon, Kannon secoua la tête.

"- Aucune…." Le rassura-t-il.

Même s'il mourrait d'envie d'en savoir plus…..

La Vierge le fixa un long moment avant de détourner les yeux. Il pouvait comprendre la curiosité du Gémeau. Et puis….Et puis il finirait bien par l'apprendre un jour. Et dans ce cas, Shaka préférait encore que ce soit de sa bouche plutôt que de rumeurs. Il venait déjà de manquer le perdre…Il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque de nouveau.

"- Je te raconterai ca…" Promit-il. "Mais pas aujourd'hui."

Kannon l'embrassa gentiment.

Il lui faisait confiance. Il lui parlerait quand il le voudrait.

Rassuré, Shaka se bouina contre le large torse de son amant.

Shun et Ikki rejoignirent leurs frères Bronze et leur Déesse au Palais du Pope.

Une lettre dans les mains, Athéna vint à leur rencontre.

Sans attendre, elle donna la feuille à Shun.

"- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Un peu surpris que la Déesse demande son avis a son petit frère et pas à Seiya (la bouderie de Pégase était suffisamment évidente pour comprendre qu'Athéna l'avait envoyé à la niche lorsqu'il avait demandé à lire la lettre), Ikki ne chercha même pas à lire par-dessus l'épaule de Shun.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

Shun répondit à la place d'Athéna ou de Shion.

"- Les Trois Juges d'Hadès arriveront précisément dans quatre jours à 14h."

Le sourire satisfait de Shion devant la décontraction du jeune Andromède fit étrécir les yeux au Phénix jusqu'à ce que la lumière se fasse sous son crâne borné.

Incrédule, il fixa Shion qui lui confirma ses soupçons d'un signe de tête, avant de recommencer quelques instants plus tard lorsque la même compréhension apparut dans les yeux de Shiryu.

La conversation quand à la vengeance de leur déesse contre Shun prit également tout son sens.

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardèrent.  
Ils auraient les pires difficultés à rendre des comptes au Pope Shun quand le temps serait venu.

Sous couvert de plaisanterie, Ikki mit les pieds dans le plat avant de remuer des orteils avec délectation.

"- Et c'est pour quand la retraite, Shion ?"

L'ancien Bélier lui renvoya un regard dangereux que le Phoenix comprit tout à fait.

"- Pas avant un moment, ne t'en fait pas. Je suis encore assez en forme pour donner une fessée à de jeunes Chevaliers mal élevés." Sourit Shion, un petit rictus moqueur aux lèvres, bien peu dans ses habitudes.

"- Quoi ? Vous allez démissionner, Grand Pope ?" S'inquiéta Seiya.

Même Athéna lui lança un regard fatigué. Le pauvre Pégase n'était décidément utile qu'en situation de conflit.

"- Il a déjà tellement travaillé pour moi." Expliqua Athéna. "Lorsqu'il le souhaitera, il pourra prendre une retraite bien méritée, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le jeune Chevalier de bronze haussa les épaules.

Si ce n'était Shion, ce serait Aioros, il en était sur. Et ca lui convenait tout à fait !

Shun, Athéna et Shion revinrent à leur inquiétude du moment, vite rejoints par Hyoga et Shiryu.

"- Il faut prévoir quelque chose." Commença Athéna.

"- Déjà, on les loge où ?" S'inquiéta Shion.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas loger du monde dans son Temple, mais certaines zones étaient hors limite même pour les Ors et il n'avait pas très envie que des ennemis potentiels se baladent au milieu des archives ou se cassent la figure dans l'un des escaliers de meunier qu'empruntaient les serviteurs.

"- Pourquoi pas dans les Temples des Ors ?" Proposa Shun.

"- Tu crois ?"

"- Si je ne trompe pas, Rhadamanthe devrait venir avec deux ou trois hommes maximum, Minos seul et Eaque avec un suivant au mieux. Ils auront surement quelques Spectres de bas niveau avec eux, mais ceux là, on peut bien les mettre dans des baraquements d'Argent retapés."

Athéna et Shion hochèrent la tête.

Après tout, Shun connaissaient les Spectres mieux qu'eux.

"- Et la Maison de Shaka qui n'est toujours pas finie…"

"- Il manque quoi ?"

"- Juste le toit.

"- C'est peut-être le moment de faire mettre un coup de collier à l'entrepreneur." Ajouta Athéna, un peu agacée par le délai.

"- Je verrai ça avec mon fils." Sourit Shion, un sourire de pur plaisir aux lèvres en prononçant le mot "fils".

Athéna allait ajouter quelque chose mais Shun lui écrasa le pied avant de lui faire les gros yeux. La déesse le foudroya du regard mais garda le silence.

"- Bon, donc on mettra les Juges chez des Ors… Lesquels ?"

Tout le monde se passa la cervelle à la débrousailleuse.

"- Rhadamanthe chez les Gémeaux, je pense que c'est une bonne idée…" Proposa Shiryu.

"- Tu n'y penses pas ? Kannon et lui se sont entretués !"

"- Justement, ils pourront faire la paix comme ca."

"- Oui enfin… Si les hues et gémissements de plaisir des deux pervers qui habitent là ne font pas fuir ce Juge…pour un peu, j'aurais presque pitié de lui." Murmura Shion, très amusé.

"- Voyez qui parle." Susurra Athéna, l'air de sucer un bonbon.

Très digne, malgré la rougeur de ses joues, Shion se redressa un peu.

"- Les murs de mon Temple sont plus épais !" Protesta-t-il.

Ikki renifla avec amusement. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu les rumeurs. D'après la réaction du Pope, elles n'étaient pas QUE des rumeurs.

"- Minos ? Shun, à ton avis, tu les connais mieux que nous."

Ikki grinça un peu des dents. Il n'aimait pas ces rappels perpétuels à la possession de son frère par Hadès.

"- C'est un calme et un sadique. Si la maison de la Vierge était finie, je l'aurais bien mis là, mais en attendant, Aphrodite lui conviendra très bien comme logeur."

"- C'est noté. Eaque ?"

"- Hum… Aioros, ce sera parfait. Aioros est un grand compréhensif et avec un frère comme Aiolia, ca devrait parfaitement aller. Eaque est un peu trop enthousiaste pour son propre bien des fois." Expliqua Shun avec un sourire.

Shion finit de prendre en note avant de s'estimer satisfait.

"- Bon… Ne me reste plus qu'à prévenir tout le monde, faire donner un coup de balai, sortir des lits des réserves et ce sera tout bon."

Le pauvre Pope soupira.

Avec les années, il avait acquis un instinct assez intéressant pour les situations calamiteuses. Et l'arrivée prochaine des spectres faisait déjà exploser sa jauge à catastrophe naturelle.

Il en avait déjà mal à la tête.

Il espérait juste que le cataclysme qu'il pressentait ne les concernerait pas

A près de 7000 Km de là, coincé entre quelques pics, des montagnes et une forêt de bambous, le dit cataclysme se préparait.  
Les rumeurs de la relation entre Shura et Shion venaient de parvenir à Dokho.

Dire que le Chevalier de la Balance n'était pas content aurait été une vague faribole, une billevesée, voir même une litote. On aurait même pu dire, que sa colère était à elle seule la définition de l'adynaton telle qu'on aurait pu trouver dans le petit Larousse (non illustré).

Bref, le maître de Shiryu n'était pas très content.

Lorsque la convocation du Sanctuaire lui parvint pour l'arrivée des Spectres, Dokho estima que la Déesse avait répondu à ses attentes.

Il avait une raison valable pour venir exprimer son déplaisir directement à l'intéressé, et accessoirement casser la gueule à Shura si le Capricorne lui tombait dans les pattes.

Shion était à lui.

Tout seul.

Saga écarta les bras en concentrant son cosmos.  
En face de lui, Mu se tassa un peu, prêt à se défendre.

"- GALAXIAN EXPLOSION !!!"

Le Bélier évita l'attaque comme il put pour répondre aussitôt avec un Starlight Extinction bien placée que Saga évita en ouvrant une Autre Dimension. L'attaque du Tibétain s'écoula dans la brèche dimensionnelle comme une crue de printemps dans un champ de kolkhoze russe.

Mu se redressa pour protester.

"- HE !!! C'est quoi cette façon d'éviter une attaque !!!"

Saga se fendit d'un sourire de sale gosse.

"- Ben quoi ? Je n'allais pas me le prendre dans la figure pour te faire plaisir quand même !!!'"

Mu renifla, outré.

Depuis que Saga avait sa nouvelle armure d'or, le chevalier semblait avoir clairement gagné en puissance… A moins que son armure lui convienne réellement à présent; Ce qui aurait été logique. Comme son porteur, l'armure n'était plus tiraillée entre deux porteurs potentiels et pouvait s'exprimer entièrement.

Un coup de poing particulièrement vicieux sortit Mu de ses pensées.

"- Si tu rêves, tu vas te faire blesser." Le prévint Saga.

Mu répliqua par un Crystal Net qui colla Saga sur place, au sens propre du terme. Très content de lui, le Bélier se rapprocha pour venir déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du Gémeau. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion. Si Saga avait voulu déchirer le filet, il aurait pu le faire sans grande difficulté mais il choisit de se laisser attraper.

"- Tu as perdu…" Ronronna Mu.

"- Crois-tu ?"

"- Tu ne bouges plus…"

"- Nous avons de la visite." Expliqua Saga avec un sourire en tranche de courge.

Mu se retourna prestement avant de rougir furieusement devant Aphrodite et DeathMask qui les regardaient jouer avec un rien de moquerie dans l'œil.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" S'enquit le Bélier, toujours un peu gêné, au point de laisser son amant jouer les culottes en train de sécher sur une corde à étendre.

"- Shion demande tout le monde au Temple."

"- Ho ! Et bien allons y."

Mu alla pour partir.

"- HE !!! M'oublie pas !!!" Protesta Saga en se tortillant dans la toile de cristal.

"- HA !! SAGA !!!" S'excusa aussitôt le jeune Tibétain en annulant le Crystal Net.

Le Gémeau se reçut avec grâce sur le sol tout en protestant à mi-voix.

"- Je suis désolé, j'ai été troublé !"

Un peu vexé, l'ainé des Jumeaux grommela encore un peu avant d'attraper Mu par sa queue de cheval et de l'attirer dans ses bras.

"- Vilain !"

DM ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

"- Vous êtes tellement choux comme ça…" Se moqua-t-il avec une ironie majuscule.

Aphrodite lui balança un petit coup dans le ventre.

"- Silence, Crabe ! Ou tu vas souffrir ce soir !" Promit le Poisson, déjà bien irrité d'avoir été recyclé en héraut par Shion pour ses petites annonces personnelles.

Saga et Mu n'étaient que le dernier couple sur lequel ils étaient tombés. Si voir autant de chevaliers se mignoter dans les coins ne le gênait d'habitude pas, cette fois, il en était profondément ulcéré.

Il avait commencé à préparer une surprise pour son Cancer pour le soir même et n'avait pas pu finir de tout préparer.  
Bon, ce n'était pas très grave, mais la surprise incluait des menottes, des cordes et quelques jouets des plus sympathiques ainsi qu'un gros pot de chocolat corporel et un pinceau.

Shion avait intérêt à ne pas leur bouffer trop de temps sinon son chocolat allait sécher ! Bon, il avait bien une idée pour le faire fondre à nouveau et l'idée incluait un DeahtMask dans une tenue particulièrement légère et dans une situation encore plus sensuelle mais… Raaah, ce n'était pas la question !!!

Un énorme soupir échappa au Chevalier d'Or des Poissons.

DM le prit immédiatement par la taille.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

"- Une convocation du Pope n'est jamais une bonne idée." Murmura Aphrodite, lugubre.

Saga baissa le nez.

"- Désolé."

Mu cajola un peu son Chevalier préféré. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'ils avaient tous des réactions de défense sur des sujets aussi bénin qu'une convocation de Shion.

Les quatre Chevaliers d'or parvinrent enfin dans le Temple du Pope.

Assise sur le trône de Shion, Athéna les attendait visiblement.

DM balaya l'assemblée du regard. Tout ce que le Sanctuaire comptait de Chevalier et de Gardes devait être rassemblé là.

Les quatre Ors prirent leur place de chaque coté du Trône, perpendiculairement a Athéna. En demi-cercle, les Argents et leurs apprentis fermaient le couloir ainsi créé. Les bronzes s'entassaient ensuite derrière eux, puis enfin les Gardes, rejetés contre les murs.

Lorsqu'Athéna se leva, les Ors mirent automatiquement un genou à terre, immédiatement imités par les argents, la majorité des Bronzes, les apprentis et les gardes.

Les cinq sauveurs du monde mirent une seconde avant de les imiter. Ils avaient tellement l'habitude de voir Saori avant Athéna… Et puis, à leur décharge, c'était la première vraie cérémonie à laquelle ils assistaient.

Shion les foudroya néanmoins du regard, imité par tous les Ors. Même si elle pouvait parfois être bête comme un bidet et à peut près aussi réactive, Athéna restait Athéna !

La déesse attendit que tout le monde se relève avant de commencer.

"- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs… Vous avez déjà tous du entendre les rumeurs…."

Un flottement se fit jour.  
Le Sanctuaire était un véritable nid à cancans. Aussi, le problème n'était pas de connaître la rumeur, le problème était de savoir à LAQUELLE Athéna faisait allusion.

"- Je parle bien sur de l'arrivée de Spectre d'Hadès en ambassade." Explicita Athéna, blasée.

Ses Chevaliers étaient bien puérils de s'amuser de choses aussi insignifiantes que les histoires d'amour de leurs collègues.

Un vent de crainte balaya l'assemblée. Les Spectres non plus n'étaient pas de bons souvenirs.

"- Les Trois juges de mon Oncle ainsi que leurs suites se présenteront ici dans quatre jours… Je compte sur vous pour briquer le Sanctuaire pour qu'il soit rutilant… Shaka, ton toit sera posé à partir de demain matin."

Le "YES" très vite étouffé de la Vierge fit sourire la Déesse. Shaka avait beau vivre chez les Gémeaux à présent, il lui fallait un chez lui où il puisse se refugier en cas de besoin. Elle était persuadée que la crise du jeune couple aurait été bien plus courte si Shaka avait eut sa Maison en état.

"- Kannon, Saga, Rhadamanthe logera chez vous avec sa suite."

Kannon se hérissa immédiatement.

"- QUOI ?"

"- Nous avons décidé qu'il serait bon que vous puissiez rapidement régler vos comptes." Expliqua encore la déesse.

"- Ca compte si je lui démolis le portrait ?" Bouda un peu l'ancien Marinas. S'il avait eu des poches à son armure, il aurait eut les mains dedans pour accentuer son visible déplaisir.

"- Kannon !!!" Le gronda un peu Shion.

Le Pope comprenait son irritation mais…

"- Aioros, Eaque restera dans ta maison. Quand à Minos, Aphrodite, je compte sur toi pour être un hôte parfait."

Aphrodite camoufla son agacement avec aisance.

Ok, il jouerait les aubergistes, mais que le Juge ne compte pas sur lui pour qu'il cesse ses activités extra-chevaleresques. Son Cancer restait sa priorité après la défense de son Temple…Et peut-être même avant.

La déesse fit encore quelques annonces sur ce qu'elle voulait voir prêt pour l'arrivée des Spectres d'Hadès, donna ordre aux gardes et aux Bronzes de remettre en état des baraquements abandonnés puis laissa ses hommes rentrer chez eux.

Finalement, l'un dans l'autre, ca s'était plutôt bien passé… Ses chevaliers n'avaient pas trop râlé…

Bon, Dokho n'était toujours pas arrivé, mais la Déesse lui faisait confiance pour ne pas arriver en retard. Même si, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, quelque chose lui disait que si le chevalier de la Balance avait un peu de retard, ce ne serait pas un mal…

Resté seul dans les ombres de la salle du Trône d'Athéna, Milo piétinait d'un pied sur l'autre.

Depuis quelques jours, Camus l'inquiétait.

Après la nuit où son ami s'était réveillé en sursaut, malade de panique, Milo ne l'avait plus quitté.  
Déjà qui s'éloignait peu de Camus en temps normal, il avait carrément transféré la majorité de ses affaires dans le Temple du Verseau.

D'autorité, il avait ajouté son rasoir, sa brosse à dents et son gant de toilette dans la salle de bain de Camus ainsi que son verre à dent avec des bisounours dessus.

Camus n'avait pas protesté, bien au contraire. Après ce léger arrangement, le Verseau avait paru un peu plus détendu. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui faire un peu de place dans sa penderie en attendant qu'il bricole un vrai dressing dans un des nombreux placards que n'utilisait pas Camus, le Français avait paru plus soulagé encore. Le Scorpion ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui inquiétait à ce point l'amour de sa vie, mais il voulait bien faire les pieds au mur avec des fraises tagada dans la bouche si cela soulageait son compagnon. Et puisque sa présence semblait le soulager… C'était bien peu cher payé pour ne plus le voir se réveiller en sursaut, les yeux hantés et les doigts crochetés dans la couette.

"- Veux-tu quelque chose, Milo ?" S'enquit soudain Shion.

Milo sursauta brutalement. Il n'avait pas entendu ni senti le Pope s'approcher de lui. Il rosit un peu.

"- Je…Je ne veux pas vous déranger…" Hésita le scorpion.

Il se sentait tellement ridicule de venir demander conseil à l'ancien Bélier… Mais lorsqu'Athéna avait confirmé la rumeur de l'arrivée des Spectre d'Hades, il avait sentit Camus se raidir à coté de lui.

L'idée de devoir réintégrer son Temple, de le laisser Camus tout seul l'inquiétait grandement. Il espérait obtenir une dérogation. Son Camus n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Ce n'était pas le moment du tout de le laisser seul. Il avait confié le Verseau à Hyoga sans s'occuper de l'hostilité manifeste de l'adolescent. Il avait autre chose en tête que l'inimitié que le Cygne pouvait avoir pour lui. Le bien-être de son Camus était infiniment plus important pour lui.

"- Tu ne me déranges pas, Milo…" Le rassura Shion.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait toujours bien aimé le Pope. Quand il était petit et qu'il faisait des bêtises plus grosses que lui, il n'y avait que lui, parmi les adultes, qui ne le grondait pas. Shion avait plus d'une fois pris le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi ses jeux étaient dangereux et qu'il ne devait pas recommencer. A chaque fois, Milo avait obéi. Alors que lorsque c'était son maitre qui se contentait de lui meugler dessus, il n'en avait jamais rien eu à faire et avait continué ses bêtises. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il avait toujours eut une tendresse particulière pour le vieillard. Lorsque Saga l'avait remplacé, il n'avait pas compris ce qui avait changé sous le casque mais avait su d'instinct que ce n'était plus le Shion qu'il connaissait même s'il ne s'était pas vraiment posé de questions. Dès lors, il avait cessé de venir le voir comme il le faisait avant quand il pouvait échapper un peu à son maitre.

"- J'ai un problème avec Camus…" Commença le Scorpion.

Shion l'invita à le suivre dans son bureau.

Le sale gosse qu'il avait grondé un nombre incalculable de fois était devenu un adulte bien plus fonctionnel que le Pope aurait pu l'espérer.

Une fois assis autour d'une tasse de thé, Shion invita Milo à lui expliquer.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Camus ?"

Le Verseau était connu pour être d'un calme et d'une placidité qui confinait parfois à la catatonie. Que quelque chose n'aille pas avec lui étonnait le Pope. Le simple fait que Camus, comme Shaka, ait eu des apprentis dès leur treize ans était la meilleure preuve de leur équilibre….enfin….pour des Chevaliers…

Milo soupira.

"- Il fait des cauchemars…"

Shion ne vit pas ou était le problème. Tout le monde faisait des cauchemars.

"- Il se réveille en pleine nuit, terrorisé, il me cherche, il a peur que je m'éloigne de plus de deux mètres…"

Un peu gêné, Milo raconta ce qui avait failli se passer quelques nuits plutôt.

Shion dut en convenir avec lui. Ce n'était pas du tout dans le caractère de Camus de réagir comme ca.

"- Que veux-tu que je fasse, Milo ? Il te fait confiance, c'est plus ton rôle que le mien de le rassurer."

Le Scorpion se passa une main dans les cheveux, le nez bas.

"- Justement…Avec l'arrivée des Spectres… je ne veux pas le laisser tout seul, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon Temple vide non plus et…"

Le Pope hocha la tête. Il comprenait où était le problème à présent.

Immédiatement, il chercha à rassurer le jeune Chevalier.

Il pourrait parfaitement rester avec Camus. Simplement, s'il y avait le moindre problème, il devrait être disponible pour reprendre son poste à la seconde.

Milo accepta sans protester. S'il pouvait rester près de son Verseau, alors tout irait bien.

Il allait prendre congé lorsque le Pope le rattrapa.

"- Tu sais Milo… je crois que Camus se rends juste compte à quel point il tient à toi et que c'est ce qui lui fait peur…"

Le Scorpion se fendit d'un pauvre sourire.

"- J'aurais préféré qu'il ne le prenne pas comme ca…"

"- Malgré ce qu'il laisse voir, Camus est extrêmement fragile." Sourit Shion.

Le sourire de Milo se fit plus triste encore.

"- Je sais… Il n'y a sans doute que lui qui ne le sache pas d'ailleurs…"

Le jeune Scorpion tourna les talons après un dernier salut pour courir rejoindre son Verseau.

Dès qu'il l'eut repris dans ses bras, il enfouit son visage dans son cou.

Surprit par la délicieuse agression, Camus le laissa faire malgré les protestations véhémentes de Hyoga, chassé des bras de son maitre par Milo.

"- Et bien Milo, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le Scorpion fixa son camarade un long moment avant de répondre. Camus avait besoin de se sentir au contrôle de la situation pour se détendre.

"- Rien… J'ai besoin de toi, c'est tout…" Murmura le jeune Grec, heureux de le sentir se détendre contre lui.

Blasé, Camus lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Hyoga et Shiryu me proposaient de faire une partie de Trivial poursuit, tu veux jouer ?"

Milo accepta, au grand désespoir du jeune Cygne.

Shion allait pour retrouver Shura qui l'attendait dans ses appartements lorsqu'il tomba sur Aldébaran qui attendait timidement à la porte du Temple d'Athéna.

Le Pope soupira sans bruit.

C'était aussi son rôle que de soutenir et aider les Ors, mais des fois, ca le faisait profondément chier !!! Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous à avoir besoin de lui alors que Shura lui avait promis un diner devant la finale de la coupe du monde des bucherons ?

"- Aldébaran…"

"- Grand Pope… Je peux vous parler ? Je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes…" Promis le Taureau, les joues rouges.

Pressentant une fois de plus une histoire de cœur, Shion invita le Chevalier à le suivre dans son bureau.

Il sortit une tasse de thé propre, retira celle de Milo puis les servit tous les deux.

"- Je t'écoute…"

Aldébaran rougit un peu plus.

"- En fait… C'est-à-dire…." Le grand Chevalier se racla un peu la gorge. "J'aurais voulu votre autorisation… pour faire visiter le Sanctuaire à une heu…. Amie…"

Un grand sourire apparu sur les lèvres du Pope.

Ainsi, le grand et timide chevalier du Taureau avait une petite amie ? Ce que c'était mignon….

"- Une amie ?"

La rougeur d'Aldébaran s'accentua.

"- Une…petite…amie ???"

Cette fois, le Taureau passa au fuchsia le plus prononcé.

"- Je vois…."

"- Elle…Elle sais déjà ce que je suis…" Reprit timidement Aldébaran, mal à l'aise.

"- Ho ?"

"- Enfin… j'ai été obligé et…. Je pouvais pas lui mentir." Plaida le jeune homme, malheureux à l'idée que Shion puisse lui interdire de retourner voir sa belle.

Shion le laissa mariner encore un instant avant de le rassurer.

"- Tu pourras l'emmener ici quand tu veux, Aldébaran. A la condition qu'elle promette de ne rien dire à personne… Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un la croirait de toute façon, mais il faut mieux être prudent…

Le gentil Chevalier hocha véhémentement la tête.

"- D'accord !!! Merci Grand Pope !!! Je leur proposerai de venir un Week-end alors…"

"- Leur ?"

"- Elle a un fils." Avoua le Brésilien.

"- Un fils ?"

"- Un précédent ami." Expliqua encore le jeune homme. "Hadrien est encore tout petit mais il est adorable. Et je crois qu'il m'aime bien."

Attendri par le grand Chevalier d'or, Shion lui demanda quelques détails. Voir Aldébaran s'éclairer en parlant de sa conquête était véritablement adorable.

Minos fixait son collègue avec un rien d'outrage dans l'œil.

Devant Rhadamanthe, un petit bout de bonne femme fixait le Juge avec autant d'intérêt que si elle avait vu pour la première fois une licorne faire des claquettes.

"- C'est quoi ça ?" Finit par demander le Juge au Wyvern qui lui souriait avec un rien d'humour potache dans l'œil qui était bien loin de son caractère ordinaire.

Derrière leur chef, Sylphide et Valentine avaient les pires difficultés à ne pas se gondoler comme des baleines. La tête du juge lorsque la petite lui avait sortit un "bonjour Tonton !" Tonitruant avant valu son pesant de cranes de corbeaux.

La petite fille se fendit d'une révérence parfaite.

"- Bonjour Messire. Je suis Ivory Alexander. La petite sœur de Rhadamanthe." Se présenta l'enfant, ses manières impeccable.

L'hostilité du Griffon décrut quelque peu.

Au moins, la gosse savait se tenir en société.

"- Mademoiselle…Minos du Griffon…Juge d'Hadès." Se présenta-t-il à son tour. On pouvait être Juge d'Hadès et civilisé quand même.

La fillette se tourna ensuite vers Eaque.

"- Messire…"

"- Eaque du Garuda." Se présenta le Népalais.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Rhadamanthe aurait eu les couilles de faire venir sa petite sœur aux Enfers !! Même si, des rumeurs qu'il avait entendu sur la petite, elle aurait presque été plus a sa place dans le surplis du Wyvern que son grand frère tellement elle avait de sale carafon.

Rhadamanthe reprit sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

"- La chambre rose, c'est pour elle." Réalisa soudain Minos.

Le Wyvern fixa son collègue, l'œil mort.

"- Les rumeurs…"

"- Ce n'est pas le Sanctuaire d'Athéna ici !" Protesta un peu sèchement l'Anglais.

Minos haussa les épaules.

Ils n'avaient bien que ca ici. Les rumeurs. Ils n'avaient même pas de télé après tout.

"- Seigneur Rhadamanthe."

"- Qu'y a-t-il Valentine ?"

"- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux faire visiter vos appartements à Ivory pendant que vous finissez de préparer le séjour en Grèce avec les deux autres Juges." Proposa la Harpie.

Les yeux d'Ivory se mirent à briller. Elle était en admiration devant le Spectre…

Rhadamanthe la confia à son subordonné.

"- Excellente idée…"

La petite prit la main du Spectre qui la conduisit hors du Grand Hall, Sylphide sur les talons. Les deux Spectres savaient parfaitement que si quelque chose arrivait à l'enfant, Rhadamanthe n'aurait aucune pitié pour eux.

"- Tu ne vas pas la laisser là pendant qu'on sera à Athènes quand même." Explosa soudain Minos.

"- Pour qui me prends tu ?" Gronda le Wyvern, vexé que son collègue mette en doute son intelligence.

"- Pour le fou qui nous a mis dans cette situation délicate avec le Sanctuaire ? Au hasard ?" Persifla encore le Griffon, les yeux étrécis de colère derrière sa frange de briard bien toiletté.

"- Messieurs ! Un peu de calme !" Les sépara Eaque.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux Enfers, Eaque avait parfois l'impression que sa seule utilité dans cette histoire était de séparer les deux hommes. La situation s'était encore envenimée entre eux lorsqu'ils avaient rompu, vers leurs dix-neuf ans.

"- Mais Minos marque un point, Rhadamanthe. Qu'est ce que tu vas faire de ta sœur ? Si tu l'as emmené ici, je doute que ce soit pour la renvoyer en Angleterre d'ici la fin de semaine.

"- Je compte bien la faire venir avec nous en Grèce."

"- QUOI ?"

Eaque tempera immédiatement Minos d'une main sur le bras.

"- Explique ?"

"- Je pense qu'Athéna sera plus encline à nous faire confiance si nous montrons un minimum de bonne volonté envers les humains et les mortels."

Les récriminations du Griffon s'étouffèrent dans sa gorge.

C'était en effet réfléchi.

"- Ce n'est pas idiot."

"- Merci de ce vote de confiance." Railla le Wyvern, ulcéré.

Dans les jardins du Palais d'Hadès, Ivory s'était perchée sur un gros rocher pour pouvoir embrasser toutes les plantations d'un seul regard.

"- Ouaaa ! C'est grand !"

"- Notre Seigneur Hadès aime son confort." Expliqua Valentine.

La fillette rosit avant de sauter à terre.

Elle courut vers un buisson de roses.

Les deux Spectres la suivirent, persuadé qu'elle avait ramassé quelques fleurs pour s'en faire un bouquet.

La gamine émergea du bosquet, un hérisson dans les bras.

Le petit animal, placide et en confiance n'avait même pas fait mine de se rouler en boule pour la menacer de ses piquants.

Sans se soucier de sa robe sale et déchirée au niveau des genoux, la petite monta le hérisson jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux.

"- Y a même des animaux ici !!! J'aurais cru que tout était mort !!!"

Les deux spectres secouèrent la tête, blasés. Jamais cette gamine ne serait une dame bon teint comme l'espérait sa mère. C'était probablement une bénédiction pour tout le monde qu'elle soit ici.

Sylphide se pencha soudain à l'oreille de son collègue.

"- Tu sais qu'elle en pince pour toi hein ?"

Le Spectre haussa les épaules.

"- Je sais…Ca lui passera. En attendant, autant que je reste gentil avec elle non ?"

Le Basilic haussa les épaules à son tour.

La seule chose dont il était sur, c'était que la présence de cette gosse avec eux leur promettait des moments mémorables… Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal….

Dokho s'arrêta dans un village.

La nuit commençait à tomber mais il ne se pressait pas pour rejoindre le Sanctuaire.

C'était même une manière de protester pour lui.

Plus il se rapprochait du Sanctuaire et plus il se sentait outré.

Shion… un vieux croulant de près de trois cent ans avec un jeunot de même pas trente ans... C'était un scandale…

Drapé dans sa dignité outragée, le Chevalier de la Balance demanda une chambre pour la nuit et un bon repas.

Il avait tout son temps pour arriver.  
Et même s'il arrivait après les Spectres, ce n'était pas grave.  
Au pire, Shiryu pourrait toujours le remplacer en cas de besoin et si la présence des Spectres signifiait quelque traitrise, il pourrait toujours appeler son armure et presser l'allure.

Pour l'instant, il n'en voyait pas la nécessité.

Shion était peut-être le Pope, mais lui était le Vieux Maitre.

Il allait lui montrer qu'on ne l'oubliait pas comme ça !

Il grinça un peu des dents.

Il n'aurait jamais dû retourner en Chine après la première vague de travaux du Sanctuaire.


	6. Chapter 6

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 6)**_

********

Bonjour bonjour.

D'abord, merci a toutes celles et ceux qui commentent mes fics, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire même si je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre (mais j'essaye èé/)

Pour me faire pardonner, voici le chap 6 de Queshua…Oui, il est court… mais si je veux avancer un peu plus vite, faut que j'arrete les chap de 50 pages. Ma nouvelle mission est assez pénible et j'ai moins de temps pour écrire (c'était 3615 mavie)

Sinon, je suis en train de completement refaire mon site web dont vous pouvez trouver l'adresse dans mon profil.

Vous y trouverez aussi l'adresse d'une ML st seiya, n'hsitez pas a nous rejoindre ^^

Bonne lecture ! Et merci encore d'être là ! et merci a seveya pour avoir insisté pour que je finisse ce p**** de chapitre qui me bloquait !

(J'essaye de faire plus vite pour la suite, promis ^^, d'ailleurs, vous avez un petit lemon là…)

As

********

Milo caressa du bout des doigts la joue de Camus, étroitement serré contre lui.

Depuis le cauchemar qui avait laissé le Verseau presque catatonique de peur, ce n'était plus Milo qui dormait dans les bras de Camus, mais l'inverse.

Le Scorpion n'allait certes pas s'en plaindre ! Même s'il aurait préféré que la présence de Camus dans ses bras ne soit pas conditionnée par des terreurs nocturnes …

Heureusement, lorsque le Verseau dormait bouiné dans ses bras, il ne faisait jamais guère plus que des mauvais rêves.

Un lourd soupir échappa au français.

Milo sourit doucement.

La peau de son Camus était tellement douce… Il s'était longtemps demandé lorsqu'ils étaient adolescent comment le verseau faisait pour avoir la peau aussi douce que de la soie. Lorsqu'il avait surprit son ami en train de s'enduire scrupuleusement après la douche d'une crème à la douce odeur d'amande, il en était resté presque choqué. C'était Aphrodite qui se barbouillait de crème antiride. Pas son Camus…

Il avait investigué.

Il était curieux…

C'était après ca qu'il avait commencé à venir dormir avec son ami.

Camus l'avait trouvé en pleine nuit dans sa salle de bain.

A moitié endormi, il lui avait demandé ce qu'il fichait là.

Honteux de s'être fait découvrir, Milo avait craché le morceau avec son aisance ordinaire.

Le "j'suis allergique aux UV" marmonné par un Camus somnolant l'avait ravi. Son Camus n'était pas une chochotte…

Camus l'avait sortit de sa salle de bain par l'oreille avant de le mettre dehors. Mais un Milo n'était pas une petite chose obéissante. Chassez-le par une porte, il revenait par une fenêtre. Et sa curiosité n'avait pas été satisfaite.

A peine Camus était-il retourné dans sa chambre que Milo l'y attendait déjà, assit dans un coin. Trop épuisé pour se rendre compte de sa présence, Camus avait laissé tomber la robe de chambre de velours qu'il portait sur sa peau nue avant de se glisser sous la fine couverture. Le Scorpion avait lentement avalé sa salive. C'était une chose de partager un bain rapide dans un torrent après un entrainement, c'en était une autre de voir son meilleur ami endormit, nu sous la couette.

Sans réfléchir, il s'était glissé près de lui.

Dans son sommeil, sans doute trop habitué à son cosmos pour le considérer comme un intrus et moins encore comme une menace, Camus s'était retourné pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Milo en était resté figé un instant avant de se détendre dans son étreinte.

C'était probablement ce soir là qu'il avait décidé qu'à défaut d'avoir son Camus pour lui, il appartiendrait à son Camus.

Le scorpion avait été surprit par la chaleur de la peau du Verseau.

Les seuls moments jusque là où il le touchait étaient à l'entrainement, lorsque l'un et l'autre étaient brulant de cosmos et d'énergie dépensée… Là, sous les draps, Camus était tellement chaud contre lui qu'il du rapidement repousser la couverture qui couvrait ses jambes.

Il avait divinement dormit cette nuit là.

Le réveil le lendemain matin avait été plus sportif, mais il était parvenu à convaincre Camus que le verseau l'avait laissé dormir avec lui lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé, en plein milieu de la nuit.  
Perplexe, le verseau ne se souvenait même pas de sa présence dans sa salle de bain mais le cru. Milo était son meilleur ami après tout…

Ils avaient à peine treize ans à l'époque.

Les yeux mi clos, Camus fixait le visage de Milo. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, le scorpion ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il caressait la joue de son ami du bout des doigts depuis plus d'une heure.

La douce caresse répétitive avait finie par réveiller le verseau.

Un petit sourire apaisé monta lentement aux lèvres de Camus.

Content, il se cagoussouna plus étroitement contre Milo qui ne broncha pas.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune grec frémissait juste de temps en temps lorsqu'il souvenir plus désagréable que les autres remontait à son esprit.

Comme la mort de son Camus….

Son bras passé autour de la taille du français se raidi pour le serrer plus étroitement contre lui.

C'était lui qui était entré dans le Temple du Verseau pour trouver son corps glacé.

C'était lui qui avait compris qu'à quelques minutes près, Camus aurait eut une chance d'être sauvé.

C'était lui qui avait repoussé Mu et Shaka lorsque les deux hommes s'étaient présentés pour l'aider pour faire la toilette mortuaire du cadavre.

Il avait voulu rester seul avec son Camus. Et puis…il y avait quatre autres corps à s'occuper…

Les jours suivant étaient assez flous dans l'esprit du Scorpion.

Il savait qu'il avait passé les neuf jours qui avait séparé la fin de la Guerre du Sanctuaire de la découverte du corps atrocement brulé de Shura dans le Hall du Temple du Pope à veiller le corps de son Camus. Il lui semblait se souvenir aussi vaguement que quelqu'un le faisait manger et boire de temps en temps….

A y réfléchir à tête reposé, Milo se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été laissé seul avec les corps. Il y avait toujours eut quelqu'un pour le surveiller lui…

Un peu surpris, le scorpion se rendait compte que sans eux, il aurait très probablement rejoint Camus dans la tombe… La vie sans le verseau lui avait paru si vaine que s'il n'avait pas été surveillé comme le lait sur le feu, il se serait probablement laissé tomber sur Antares avec soulagement.

Ce n'était pas son caractère pourtant. Il n'était pas sujet à la mélancolie ou à la dépression comme son Camus. Mais vivre sans lui…C'était au-delà de ses forces…

Les souvenirs d'une période qu'il avait cherché à oblitérer tout à fait lui revenaient à présent

Lorsque les cinq corps avaient enfin été portés en terre, il avait fallu toute la force musculaire d'Aldébaran pour l'empêcher de se foutre dans le trou avec le cercueil de son Camus.

Il faudrait qu'il remercie Athéna à l'occasion d'ailleurs… Normalement, le cadavre d'un traitre convaincu était laissé à pourrir dans un coin, brulé par le soleil et déchiqueté par les bêtes sauvages…

Athéna leur avait non seulement pardonné mais était persuadée que ce n'était pas leur faute. Leurs cinq chevaliers d'or avaient donc été enterrés avec tous les honneurs dus à leur rang malgré la guerre intestine qu'ils venaient de livrer.

Un énorme soupir échappa au Scorpion.

C'était douloureux de repenser à tout ça… Heureusement, la présence de Camus dans ses bras rendait les souvenir plus tolérables…

Même lorsque l'on se rendait compte qu'on avait passé un moment à jongler au bord de la folie…

Si le Sanctuaire avait été ce qu'il aurait du être à l'époque, il y aurait eut fort à parier qu'il aurait été démit de ses fonctions par le Pope et remplacé, au moins ponctuellement, par l'un des élèves qu'il aurait du avoir sitôt son armure sur le dos.

Mais le Sanctuaire n'était pas en état…Et aucun or à part Mu n'avait d'élève. D'ailleurs, plus le temps passait et plus Milo doutait que Kiki devienne un jour chevalier d'or.

A huit ans, l'enfant n'avait pas encore maitrisé le septième sens. A son âge, tous les ors de la génération de Milo le maitrisaient parfaitement. Sans compter que plus le temps passait et moins les enseignements de Mu se concentrait sur les devoirs et connaissances que devait avoir un Or. Par contre, Mu insistait sur les compétences de l'enfant pour remettre en état les armures. Il y avait fort à parier que Mu avait déjà renoncé à faire de Kiki le prochain bélier. Par contre, il porterait avec honneur l'armure d'argent du Burin du Graveur. Mieux valait un excellent argent qu'un or moyen…

Milo frissonna.

Il sentait encore sur ses doigts la froideur glacée de la peau de Camus lorsqu'il avait lavé son corps avant de le revêtir de sa meilleure tunique. Il voyait encore son visage rigide aux lèvres bleuies, sa peau normalement si douce, presque rêche à cause du froid qu'avait envahit ses derniers instants.

Pendant des heures il avait futilement massé les chairs rigides pour leur faire retrouver un peu de la chaleur de fournaise qui était normalement la sienne.

Un petit soupir de douleur échappa à Camus. La prise de Milo sur sa taille et ses cheveux lui faisaient mal à présent. Et perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, le Scorpion ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Doucement, le verseau secoua son camarade.

"- Milo….Milo !!!"

Le jeune grec sursauta.

Un peu désorienté, il mit un instant avant de se rappeler où il était.

"- Mon Camus…" Murmura-t-il soudain avant de l'embrasser avec une passion vibrante qui étonna un peu le verseau.

Inquiet de le voir aussi passionné soudain, Camus le serra contre lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le scorpion secoua la tête.

"- Si tu comptes encore mourir un jour sans moi, Camus. Je trouverais le moyen de te ramener à la vie pour te tuer moi-même." Siffla le jeune chevalier.

Touché, le verseau lui déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.

"- Cesse donc de dire des bêtises." Le gronda-t-il. "Tu vas être fatigué demain si tu ne dors pas." Lui reprocha doucement Camus, parfaitement conscient que si son scorpion dormait assez peu en ce moment, c'était sa faute.

Milo renifla.

"- Idiot."

****

L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête au Sanctuaire.

Ou tout au moins, elle n'aurait pas du l'être.  
Après tout, les Spectres d'Hadès menaçaient une fois de plus d'envahir les lieux et même si leur arrivé était probablement plus pacifique que la fois précédente, rien ne promettait aux chevaliers d'Athéna qu'elle serait moins destructrice.

D'ailleurs, a propos de destruction…  
Une petite vierge aux longs cheveux blonds n'en finissait pas de trépigner dans la maison de son amant.

Shaka, revêtu de son armure d'or, attendait depuis plus de deux heures qu'on veuille bien le laisser sortir.

Il ne savait pas ce que trafiquaient ses frères, mais ils lui avaient interdit de sortir de la maison des gémeaux jusqu'à ce qu'ils viennent le chercher.

Kanon était resté avec lui après ses deux premières tentatives pour aller surveiller ce que ces frères faisaient dans son dos.

Le cadet des gémeaux l'avait gentiment grondé.

Il ne voulait pas qu'ils lui fassent une surprise ou quoi ?

La vierge avait un peu ronchonné.

Il aimait certes les surprises mais était quand même l'un des premiers chevaliers à être debout au matin de noël pour aller farfouiller dans les paquets.

Même s'il s'en défendait, le jeune hindou avait une âme d'enfant pour certaines choses.

Deux bras se nouèrent autour de la taille de Shaka qui sursauta un peu.

"- Et si tu te détendait un peu mon amour." Ronronna doucement Kanon.

Un petit frisson de plaisir remonta dans les reins du jeune homme.

Il était rare que Kanon prenne ainsi les choses en mains.

"- Kanon…"

"- Shhhhhh…."

Le jeune chevalier des gémeaux repoussa l'opulente toison dorée de la vierge sur son épaule pour lui embrasser la nuque avant d'y déposer quelques petits coups de dents affamé.

Il fallait bien ça s'il voulait détourner son attention de ce que lui préparaient ses frères.

Le gémeau était au courant bien sur. C'était même lui qui avait proposé aux autres Ors de préparer cette petite surprise.

Mais pour qu'elle garde tout son mystère jusqu'à la fin, il allait devoir se montrer particulièrement convaincant et imaginatif.

Après tout, rien n'empêchait Shaka de quitter le troisième Temple après l'avoir attaché dans le placard à balais.

Kanon ne se défendrait pas s'il tentait quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'aurait pas voulu lui faire de mal.

Aussi, le jeune gémeau avait-il décidé de se tourner vers des moyens de persuasions plus sensuels et infiniment plus efficace que la simple parlotte.

Shaka était un hédoniste assumé après tout.

Gentiment, il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise un à un avant de glisser sa main sur la peau pale et douce de son amant.

Le jeune hindou soupira de plaisir avant de fermer les yeux.

Si Kanon voulait le convaincre comme ca de se tenir tranquille, la vierge se montrerait aussi docile qu'un vieux chien de garde !

D'ailleurs, a propos d'être au garde à vous…

L'ainé des deux hommes poussa son cadet jusqu'au mur.

Shaka s'y accrocha pour ne pas tomber malgré les frissons de plaisir et de désir qui remontaient le long de son dos et lui faisait flageoler les jambes.

Déesse ce que Kanon était bon élève ! Il avait tellement bien apprit toutes les tortures délicieuses que Shaka lui avait enseigné…

Un petit gémissement échappa à la vierge lorsque Kanon ouvrit la ceinture de son pantalon avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur.

Les yeux hermétiquement clos, Shaka se mit à suivre des reins le rythme que les doigts de Kanon faisaient courir sur sa chair.

Satisfait, Kanon se permit de laisser échapper un petit sourire satisfait.

Décidément, Aphrodite avait raison.

C'était bien la meilleur méthode pour garder son petit amant doré tranquille.

Shaka finit par repousser la main de l'ancien Marinas avant de se ridiculiser.

"- Kanon ! Arrête !"

Il ne voulait pas se laisser manipuler a ce point quand même !

Kanon le repoussa brutalement contre le mur.

La vierge laissa échapper un petit cri de stupeur.

Jamais Kanon ne se montrait violent avec lui, parfois vigoureux, certes, mais jamais violent.

Un petit frisson d'anticipation lui remonta dans le dos lorsque Kanon dégrafa sa propre ceinture avant de faire descendre de la main puis du genou le pantalon du Shaka sur le sol.

Il finit de l'en débarrasser sans que le jeune chevalier n'ait davantage cherché à le repousser.

Un doux soupir échappa à Shaka lorsque Kanon le souleva de terre pour faire nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille.

L'appuyant un peu plus contre le mur, il le posséda lentement sans plus de préparation.  
De toute façon, ils s'aimaient tellement souvent que l'un comme l'autre ne craignaient plus vraiment de se blesser s'ils restaient détendu.

Un long geignement échappa à la gorge de Shaka sans qu'il ne cherche à le retenir.

C'était si bon… Tellement bon qu'il oublia très vite la surprise de ses frères pour simplement se concentrer sur le membre de Kanon en lui, sur ses lèvres sur sa gorge et sa main sur son membre.

A ce rythme, s'il n'y mettait pas le holà, il savait qu'il ne résisterait pas très longtemps mais ca n'avait pas d'importance.

Une étreinte plus violente que les autres lui arracha un petit cri d'extase avant qu'il ne souille le ventre de Kanon.

Gentiment, le gémeau le garda dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au canapé ou il s'assit.

Ses mains sur la taille de la vierge, il le souleva en rythme sur son bas ventre, incapable de se détacher du magnifique spectacle du jeune chevalier, les cheveux en désordre et le rose aux joues qui murmuraient quelques paroles d'encouragement un peu incohérentes.

Kanon trouvait toujours Shaka si beau pendant l'amour… Si loin de l'extérieur glacé et distant qu'il offrait habituellement a son entourage…

Il se sentait également fier de le réchauffer a ce point entre ses bras.

Shaka cessa de s'appuyer des deux mains sur le torse de son amant pour venir se caresser du bout des doigts.

La respiration de Kanon s'accéléra un peu.

Voir le jeune hindou se donner du plaisir était d'un érotisme trouble qui lui mettait les reins en feu.

Il se força pourtant à ne pas changer le rythme de son étreinte.

Les caresses de Shaka sur son bas ventre s'accélérèrent progressivement jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assouvisse une seconde fois.

Concentré, Kanon s'interdit de le suivre dans le plaisir.

Il le souleva une fois de plus de sa place, se retira cette fois puis le jeta sans douceur sur le ventre, sur le canapé.

Avant que la vierge n'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il le faisait sien à nouveau.

Pourtant, cette fois, il le chevaucha avec passion.

Son torse collé au dos de son amant, sa main refermé sur son membre, il le besogna avec la dernière énergie, jouissant de chaque cri de plaisir qu'il arrachait au jeune chevalier.

Enfin, les deux hommes s'assouvirent une dernière fois puis restèrent immobiles, enlacés sur le canapé, pendant que leurs cœurs se calmaient lentement pour reprendre un rythme normal.

Shaka se tortilla un peu sous la présence massive de son amant.

Kanon resta encore immobile une seconde avant de se retirer tout en douceur puis de venir prendre le chevalier de la sixième maison dans ses bras et le cajoler doucement.

L'hindou finit par relever le nez et repousser une mèche de cheveux humide qui se collait a sa joue.

"- Tu vas avoir ma peau.

"- C'est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais."

Shaka eut un petit sourire avant de poser sa joue sur le torse musclé de Kanon.

Machinalement, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il traçait de petits dessins sur le pectoral bien découplé du gémeau.

Il aimait aussi Kanon pour ca.

Le jeune chevalier d'or était bien plus viril et masculin qu'Aphrodite ou tous les autres amants que Shaka avait bien pu avoir.

Il aimait la rudesse et la dureté de ses muscles, les courbes sèches de ses membres et sa peau tendue par l'effort et l'entrainement.

Quand il y réfléchissait, il ne voyait pas quel autre chevalier aurait pu être digne de lui….

Il soupira de contentement.

Un peur reposé, Kanon se laissa cajoler un moment avant de soulever Shaka de ses jambes pour le porter a la salle de bain toute neuve du temple.

Il le posa dans la baignoire, ouvrit l'eau puis se glissa près de lui pour le laver pendant une nouvelle séance de câlins.

Décidément, Aphrodite avait parfois des idées fabuleuses.

Enfin, propres, habillés de frais, leurs cheveux secs et longuement démêlés, les deux amants se réinstallèrent sur le canapé pour attendre.

Content de lui, Kanon déposait de petits baisers sur la gorge ou les épaules de Shaka.

Avec ses manières amoureuses, il était parvenu à lui faire complètement oublier la surprise qui l'attendait.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'on toqua a leur porte et qu'Aphrodite entra, un air de contentement profond sur le visage que Shaka releva le nez.

"- Aphrodite ?"

"- Ta surprise est prête !"

A présent, c'étaient les autres chevaliers qui s'impatientaient.

Ils voulaient voir quelle serait la réaction de Shaka a leur cadeau.

La vierge se redressa soudain en se rappelant de la raison de son exil forcé dans le troisième temple.

Il voulu se ruer a l'extérieur mais Kanon le rattrapa par le poignet.

"- Du calme, bel oiseau. Ta surprise ne va pas s'envoler."

Le jeune chevalier trépigna un peu mais accepta de monter les marches normalement et non pas en sautillant à la vitesse de la lumière de marche en marche.

Arrivés à la dernière volée de marches, juste avant la sixième maison, Aphrodite le força à s'arrêter et lui posa un bandeau de soie sur les yeux.

Le regard de Kanon s'enflamma.

Aphrodite lui promis de lui laisser le morceau de tissus.

Le Poisson adorait voir de jeunes amoureux se trouver de nouvelles idées pour pimenter leurs soirées

Aveuglé a présent, Kanon lui interdit de déployer son cosmos.

Il ne voulait pas qu'il triche.

Un peu boudeur, Shaka se laissa guider par son compagnon jusqu'à son temple.

Là, tous les autres chevaliers d'or ainsi que les cinq bronzes et le pope plus Athéna attendaient.

Gentiment, Kanon poussa la vierge jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face a son temple puis tira sur le morceau de soie qui glissa sur le visage du jeune chevalier en lui envoyant un petit frisson.

La soie était si délicieusement douce et après leurs jeux de la journée, ses nerfs étaient encore a vif et surexcités.

"- Bienvenue chez toi." Souffla Kanon.

Immobile devant son temple tout neuf, Shaka était incapable de réagir.

Après des mois d'attente, des semaines d'angoisse et des nuits passées sous la tente avant de venir squatter le lit de Kanon, il avait enfin son temple a lui….

Qui était tout rouge…

Un peu incertain, il se tourna vers ses frères qui lui sourirent.

Kanon le poussa gentiment jusqu'à la porte du temple ou il remarqua enfin un énorme nœud de ruban qui n'attendait que lui pour tirer dessus.

Timide soudain, Shaka attrapa le bout libre du ruban et tira dessus sans grande conviction.

Ses frères l'encouragèrent de la voix a tirer plus fort.

Finalement, Shaka donna un coup sec.

Avec un petit sifflement, le ruban lui fut arracher des mains et s'enfuit le long du temple pour révéler un marbre d'un blanc pur, parfait.

Très vite, le ruban se rétracta suivant le long pliage que les chevaliers d'ors avaient mit des heures a ordonner.

Petit a petit, le tissu s'écarta pour révéler le temple entièrement couvert de pourpre.

Un sourire d'enfant ravi au visage, Shaka regarda sa maison apparaître sous le couvert de ruban jusqu'à ce que qu'il trône a sa place, neuf et magnifique, comme posé dans un nid de soir rouge.

Les chevaliers d'or avaient intégralement enrubanné le temple pour leur frère.

Sans réfléchir, Shaka leur sauta au cou l'un après l'autre pour els remercier de l'effort qu'ils avaient fait.

C'était sans doute idiot, après tout, ce n'était pas une surprise que son temple soit là, mais c'en était une que ses frère aient fait un tel effort pour lui.

"- Et attend d'avoir vu l'intérieur de ton appartement !" Lâcha Athéna avec enthousiasme.

La vierge lâcha un Aldébaran tout rouge pour se ruer à l'intérieur.

Ses frères le suivirent, tout content.

Dans l'appartement, Shaka lâcha un petit piaulement de joie.

Une petite cuisine toute équipée, un gros canapé confortable, une grande cheminée pour chasser le froid et l'humidité de l'hiver, d'épais tapis en peau de mouton sur le sol pour protéger ses pieds nus du froid de la pierre…

Tel le furet devant un sac plein de poches tout neuf, Shaka ne pu s'empêcher de courir d'un coté a l'autre de l'appartement pour s'extasier comme un petit de tout ce qu'il découvrait.

Une bouilloire dont il pouvait régler la température pour son thé, un grille-pain, une table basse en chêne…

"- C'est moi qui l'ai faite." Expliqua un DeathMask, le museau bas avant que Shaka ne lui saute au cou pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Tout rouge, le Cancer se laissa cajoler par son poisson pour se remettre de sa stupeur.

Un four a pain dans le coté de la cheminée, un grand évier pour tout laver, une machine a laver le linge aussi !!! Finit la corvée de lavandière une fois par semaine, dans le torrent derrière la maison après laquelle il finissait toujours par avoir des engelures aux mains.

Heureux comme un gosse, il poussa son exploration dans la chambre.

Il siffla entre ses dents.

De lourdes tentures de brocard lie de vin entouraient le lit.

Il se tourna vers Mu.

Lui seul connaissait assez ses gouts pour avoir pensé a ca.

"- Je pensais que tu aimerais.

L'immense sourire de son vieil ami vu un remercîment bien suffisant pour le mouton.

Shaka reprit son exploration avec le lit immense de deux mètres sur deux.

Il rosit.

Il pourrait en faire des choses avec Kanon…Et peut-être pas qu'avec lui…

Il repoussa les idées a quatre qui commençaient à lui donner chaud et s'intéressa au fauteuil de cuir dans le coin bibliothèque de la pièce.

Quelques centaines de volumes s'entassaient, de toutes origines.

Avec incrédulité, il tira une des nombreuses boites de bambous de leurs logements et l'ouvrit.  
A l'intérieur, des soutras anciens peint au pinceau sur des lamelles de bois…Déesse, où diable…

"- Camus ?"

Le français sourit.

Il s'était donné du mal.

"- Où as-tu trouvé ca ?"

"- J'ai de bon contacts avec certaines personnes."

Shaka secoua la tête, renversé.

Ces soutras avaient probablement plus de milles ans pour certains ! C'était un cadeau somptueux pour ses méditations et…

Son regard tomba sur un coin de la pièce, protégé lui aussi par d'épaisses tentures qui partaient du plafond jusqu'au sol pour ne laisse apercevoir qu'un petit morceau de marbre blanc.

Presque sur la pointe des pieds, Shaka s'en approcha.

Il repoussa un peu des rideaux.

"- Un…."

Un lotus tout neuf !!! Dans une délicieuse alcôve, avec un porte encens directement scellé dans le mur pour ne par prendre de risque de dégradation.

Il allait pouvoir reprendre sa méditation correctement avec tout ca !

Presque les larmes aux yeux, il se tourna vers ses camarades pour savoir qui lui avait trouvé ca.

Aioros et Aiolia levèrent timidement la main du même mouvement.

"- On pensait que ca te plairait…."

"- Vous…l'avez sculpté ?"

Les deux hommes montrèrent leurs mains couvertes de petits pansements hansaplast.

"- c'est plus facile de couper une montagne en deux que de sculpter du marbre !" Fit remarque le jeune lionceau avec un sourire satisfait.

Incapable de répondre, Shaka secoua la tête.

Qu'avait il bien pu faire pour mériter des frères comme ca ?

Il reprit sa visite et entra dans la salle de bain.

Jusque là, dans son ancienne maison, il s'était toujours contenté d'un baquet d'eau plus ou moins tiède suivant l'époque de l'année et ce qu'il parvenait a faire chauffer comme eau dans la cheminée minimaliste et mal entretenue qu'il avait.

A présent…Une baignoire trois places au moins, une douche en sus, deux vasques, deux verres a dents, deux peignoirs…

Il se tourna vers Kanon.

"- Si tu veux bien de moi chez toi, bien sur…"

La vierge vint passer ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon.

"- Idiot…"

Kanon l'enlaça gentiment.

"- Content ?"

Le sourire de Shaka s'élargit davantage encore.

"- Heureux même je dirais…"

Sans quitter les bras de son amant, il se tourna vers ses frères qui les observaient avec un mélange de satisfaction et de tendresse.

"- Merci… A tous…"

Dans tout ce qu'il voyait autour de lui il pouvait distinguer la patte de ses frères, dans chaque meuble choisit, chaque objet, chaque arrangement….

Ils sortirent tous ensemble du temple par la porte arrière pour se trouver devant un joyeux parterre de fleurs.

Le jardin était un étrange mélange bien cadré et de profusion bigarrée.

Camus et Aphrodite avaient du se tuer a la tache pour parvenir a marier ainsi la rectitude d'un jardin à la française et l'extravagance des roses du poisson.

"- Ils nous ont bien esclavagé !" S'amusèrent Milo, Shura et Saga.

Ca, ils avaient bien pataugé dans la boue. A croire que les deux jardiniers prenaient un malin plaisir à les voir couvert d'argile de la tête aux pieds.

Shaka secoua encore la tête.

L'ensemble du temple et du jardin offrait un mélange et un contraste saisissant mais reposant.

Les fragrances qui s'échappaient des fleurs étaient des plus reposantes… oui, il serait agréable de méditer au milieu de ces fleurs…

"- Et puis, comme ont t'avait bousillé ton jardin…" Murmura encore Shura.

****

Bien loin, sous terre, a moins que ce ne fut quelque part parmi les nuages ou encore dans un…ailleurs…indéfinissable, l'ambiance était bien différente.

Si un mélange d'enthousiasme et d'appréhension assez semblable a l'excitation de la vierge se faisait ressentir, il n'était pas question d'embrassade et de petits cris de souris content.

Non…Aux Enfers, il fallait un minimum de dignité.

Surtout quand on était un serviteur d'Hadès.

Malheureusement, tous les locataires des lieux n'en étaient pas.

A cet instant précis, les locataires d'Hadès étaient de trois sortes.

D'abord, les âmes torturées qui geignaient dans les enfers eux-mêmes.

Puis les hérissons qui envahissaient les jardins telle une marée sans fin de nuisibles (tout au moins de l'avis des spectres)

Et enfin… enfin…"Dame Ivory", comme commençaient a l'appeler les spectre de bas niveau, aussi appelée "petite sœur" par le juge Rhadamanthe, "gamine" par Valentine, "fillette" par Sylphide et Eaque, et enfin "Poison", voir "Poison violent" par Minos.

Le pauvre Juge avait eut le malheur de présenter la gosse a la collection de peluches d'ours blancs que les spectres s'étaient amusés à lui faire à son grand désespoir.

Bêtement, il avait cru, lorsque Rhadamanthe lui avait demandé de garder l'enfant quelques heures qu'il pourrait avoir la paix en présentant la collection a la gosse.

Pour son plus grand malheur, la petite s'était enthousiasmée pour la collection…Avant de lui promettre qu'elle ferait tout pour l'aider à l'agrandir.

Un gros soupir échappa à Minos.

Au moins, dans l'esprit de la petite, ce n'était pas une moquerie. C'était déjà ca… même si c'était peu.

Un soupir supplémentaire lui échappa.

Depuis que la petite avait expliqué à tous les spectres qu'il fallait aider "tonton Minos" a remplumer sa collection, les guerriers d'Hadès semblaient redoubler d'enthousiasme pour se moquer de lui.

Il ne se passait plus une journée sans qu'il reçoive par le truchement des portes dérobées au moins deux ou trois ours adressés à "Knut".

Il détestait de plus en plus ce prénom.

Même la gamine avait approuvé : "C'est moche !"

Ha a, pour être moche, c'était moche…  
En même temps, lui n'avait rien demandé a personne !

Il trouvait "Minos" très sympathique comme nom et n'avait jamais demandé a personne d'en utiliser un autre.  
Heureusement, Eaque et Rhadamanthe avaient assez de compassion malgré ce qu'on aurait pu croire pour ne pas en remettre une couche.  
D'ailleurs, de façon assez étonnante, les trois hommes s'étaient un peu rapprochés depuis l'arrivée D'Ivory.

Il fallait bien avouer aussi que la petite avait un enthousiasme débordant quand il s'agissait de son grand frère et qu'elle n'était pas contente de le savoir presque tout le temps tout seul.

Son affection encombrante s'était vitement élargie à Valentine et Sylphide (Minos était d'ailleurs persuadé que la petite en pinçait pour le premier des deux) puis a Eaque et lui-même.

Plus d'une fois, elle avait réussit à leur faire passer une soirée tous les trois autour d'une partie de scrabble et un bon verre de vin.

A son grand désespoir, le Juge devait admettre qu'il avait apprécié ces soirées partagées avec ses deux frères.

Mais là n'était plus la question.

Là, il fallait qu'il se décide sur quelle peluche emmener avec lui au Sanctuaire.  
Car oui, à sa plus grande honte, il avait prit l'habitude d'avoir au moins un locataire pelucheux dans son lit la nuit, comme un gosse.

Il finit par en attraper deux et les fourra dans son sac de vêtements.

Il ne pensait pas qu'ils passeraient tout leur temps en surplis après tout. Et même si c'était le cas il n'allait pas porter le même pantalon et le même boxer pendant trois semaines d'affilé.

Il soupira.

Son sac était enfin prêt.

Il espérait juste que quelqu'un chez Athéna aurait des livres à lui prêter.

On toqua à la porte.

Deux spectres entrèrent sur son autorisation et emportèrent ses affaires.

Avec un soupir de plus, Minos brossa une dernière fois sa chevelure avant d'enfiler son surplis.

Qu'est ce que la vie s'était compliquée depuis quelques temps….

Hadès que ca le fatiguait.

Il rejoignit ses deux frères et Ivory.

Il haussa un sourcil en voyant la gamine boudeuse foudroyer du regard la cinquième personne présente.

"- Bonjour Dame Pandore."

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…Depuis qu'elle était morte dans l'écroulement du palais d'Hadès en fait.

"- Bonjour Minos."

"- Elle vient de se réveiller." Expliqua Rhadamanthe, moins que content de la présence de la jeune fille.

Elle allait encore probablement essayer de les fliquer.

Plus calme Eaque haussa les épaules.

"- Elle a décidé de nous accompagner au Sanctuaire."

Minos retint un grognement.

Ca, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

"- Je crois que ca à avoir avec un poulet !" Expliqua Ivory avec un sourire venimeux à la jeune fille.

Rhadamanthe donne une petite tape sur le crane de sa petit sœur.

"- Ivory !"

La petite eut un sourire carnassier.

Oui, décidément, elle était la petite sœur de son grand frère.

Pandore se renfrogna.

Elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait et ce n'était certainement pas cette gosse qui allait l'en empêcher.

Elle foudroya la petite du regard qui le lui rendit bien.

Minos ferma les yeux un instant.

Il sentait la migraine poindre.

Il savait déjà qu'il n'y aurait pas d'affection gaspillée entre les deux filles.

Pourtant, d'instinct, il savait qu'il soutiendrait plus Ivory que Pandore.

Celle là, a part prendre des grands airs et gratter sa harpe… Au moins Ivory était franche, pleine de vie et contente de le voir quand elle venait chez lui pour le saluer le matin !

Elle apportait même des gâteaux qu'elle avait faits avec l'aide de Valentine des fois.

Bon, elle le faisait pour tout le monde, mais c'était agréable.  
Ben plus que les manières de bêcheuses de Pandore.

En plus, si elle voulait juste venir pour courir après Phénix…

Elle était la gouvernante d'Hadès, elle pouvait bien rester aux Enfers à faire son ménage, flute !

Avec agacement, Minos prit le verre d'eau que lui tendait Rhadamanthe et l'avala avant de se figer, surprit.

Un aspirine ?

Il haussa un sourcil.

Le jeune anglais leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sur qu'il savait pour ses migraines a répétition et lui aussi avait mal au crane avec cette….bref...Avec Pandore de retour.

Il allait falloir la surveiller comme le lait sur le feu d'ailleurs.

"- Minos, c'est quoi ca ?" Siffla la jeune femme avec colère, une peluche a la main.

Cette fois, le juges serra les mâchoires à s'en mordre les dents.

"- Ca ne vous dérange pas de fouiller dans mes affaires ?"

Il lui arracha la peluche et la rangea dans le sac avec sa collègue.

"- C'est ridicule ! Tu es un Juge d'Hadès ! Tu vas te débarrasser de ca et….

"- Dis Grand frère, pourquoi elle est méchante la dame ? C'est parce que personne l'aime ?"

Pandore s'empourpra de colère.

"- Ca doit être ca petite sœur." Sourit le Wyvern avant de soulever l'enfant de terre et de l'installer sur son épaule.

Ils n'allaient pas tarder a se téléporter en Grèce.

Sans plus se soucier de la jeune fille qui protestait véhémentement sur les manières d'Ivory auprès du pauvre Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe sortirent précipitamment.

Ils n'en pouvaient déjà plus d'elle.

****

Aphrodite faisait la moue.

Non que son nouveau rôle ne lui convienne pas, seulement, il se retrouvé séparé de son Cancer une bonne partie de la journée et n'aimait pas ca du tout.

Il soupira avant d'indiquer aux serviteurs comment placer les tables supplémentaires dans la salle à manger du pope puis d'aller surveiller le nettoyage des chambres d'apprentis des Maisons qui devraient loger des locataires et l'installation de literie.

L'idée de loger un Juge ne lui plaisait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'allait pas non plus pouvoir s'éclipser pour passer du temps avec son Deathy puisqu'il devrait surveiller Minos.  
Ce n'était pas juste.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Le pope et Athéna avaient donné un ordre et même s'il était toujours un peu rebelle sur la question, il ne pouvait que courber l'échine.

Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

"- Tu t'en sort ?"

L'humeur du petit poisson s'améliora presque aussitôt.

"- Oui, presque tout est finit."

Le Cancer attrapa son poisson par la taille pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Tu vas me manquer, mon Deathy."

L'italien renifla.

"- Tu crois vraiment que je ne vais pas venir te voir pendant que tu auras un locataire ? Tant pis pour lui ! Il n'aura qu'à investir dans des boules Quies."

Aphrodite rosit légèrement.

"- Deathy ! Quand même ! Ca ne se fait pas!

"- Hé ! Ce sont eux qui viennent chez nous, ils n'ont qu'à se plier aux coutumes locales."

Le jeune chevalier d'or se retourna dans les bras de son compagnon pour enfouir son nez dans son cou. Il adorait l'odeur de DeathMask. Le chevalier d'or avait une délicieuse odeur de musc mêlée de fraise qui le passionnait.

Il aurait pu passer des heures a simplement embrasser la peau olivâtre de son compagnon et se gorger de son odeur.

Il avait bien fait de lui offrir ce gel douche.

"- A quoi penses-tu ?" Finit par demander le poisson en voyant que son ami semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

DM haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne sais pas…. Je crois que j'ai peur que l'arrivée des Spectres ne brouille l'équilibre tout neuf que nous avons trouvés."

Aphrodite haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est pas grave, mon crabe. Au pire, s'ils nous ennuient trop, nous n'aurons qu'à les tuer."

Le sourire du Cancer se fit purement lupin.

C'était face à ce genre de déclaration que l'italien se rassurait sur l'état mental de son amant. Il était toujours aussi dérangé que lui !

****

Digne dans sa robe blanche, immobile malgré le vent frais qui faisait frissonner Shiryu et Seiya, Athéna attendait ses visiteurs.

Il lui fallait faire bonne impression du haut de ses quatorze ans.

Elle recevait les plus proches serviteurs d'Hades après Hypnos et Thanatos.

Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, la voix diplomatique avait été préférée à celle des armes.  
Si c'était bien le but d'Hades, c'était à marquer d'une pierre blanche.  
Si ce n'était pas le cas, et bien…Il faudrait a ses chevaliers d'or tuer le plus vite possible leurs invités et traites…

Ce ne serait pas facile.

Elle soupira silencieusement.  
Les bras derrière la tête, Seiya se tourna vers sa déesse.

"- Ca va pas ?"

La jeune fille serra les dents.

"- Tu devrais mettre ton armure, Seiya."

Le jeune homme eut un sourire plein de dents.

"- Bof, pour quoi faire ? Ils viennent en amis non ?"

Shun roula des yeux avant de secouer la tête.

"- Ca n'a rien à voir, Seiya. C'est protocolaire !"

Pégase grommela un peu mais finit par appeler son armure.

La Kamui l'enveloppa rapidement.  
Saori serra encore une fois les dents.  
Au moins, Shun, Shiryu, Ikki et Hyoga avaient eut l'intelligence d'imposer a leurs armure de quitter pour l'instant leurs formes de Kamui.

Il fallut a Shun toute sa persuasion, aidée d'une baffe de la part de Aioros sur le crane de Seiya pour que Pégase accepte enfin de réduire son armure a sa stricte apparence.

"- Mais pourquoiiiii ???" Geignit le jeune homme.

Aioros soupira avant d'expliquer à son tour.

"- Ce serait considéré comme un acte d'agression."

"- Mais on est déjà tous en armures ?"

"- Ca n'a rien à voir.

"- Ben quand même !"

Aioros se retint d'attraper l'adolescent pour le secouer très fort.

Etait-il aussi stupide à quatorze ans ?

Il ne le pensait pas.  
A quatorze ans, il s'occupait de l'éducation de son petit frère et avait sacrifié sa vie pour sauver Athéna.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir été un jour aussi naïf, mal élevé et…stupide…Tout simplement stupide…

Il prit néanmoins sur lui de lui expliquer.

"- Nous portons nos armures parce que nous les respectons en tant que Guerriers et que nous les saluons ainsi. Par contre, nous ne portons pas nos casques." Il ôta le casque de Pégase de son crâne et le lui tendit. "Nous ne portons pas nos casque, donc, parce que ce serait considéré comme une marque de défiance envers eux. Même si nous en avons, nous ne devons pas le montrer. "Expliqua encore le chevalier du Sagittaire avant que Seiya ne l'interrompe. "Si tu gardais ta Kamui, ce serait considéré comme une véritable agression, ca c'est avec cette armure que tu as tué Hadès. Tu comprends ?"

Seiya fixa longuement Aioros du regard avant de répondre.

"- Non…."

Le sagittaire se retint d'aller se frapper la tête contre le plus proche mur porteur.

"- Alors si tu ne comprends pas, contente toi d'obéir aux ordres." Siffla durement Shun.

Comme tous les ors, il avait sentit la brusque augmentation de cosmos qui approchait.

"- Ils arrivent…." Murmura doucement Hyoga, à la droite de Shun.

Ikki hocha la tête et résista à l'impulsion de se mettre entre le cosmos et son frère.

Enfin, une troupe d'une dizaine de Spectres apparue devant eux.

Les deux groupes s'immobilisèrent totalement et se fixèrent avec un rien de rancune et de suspicion.

Les morts s'étaient entassées des deux côtés.

Il allait y avoir du travail pour qu'un minimum de respect à défaut de confiance, se tisse entre les deux chevaleries.

"- Bonjour !" Lâcha soudain une petite fille brune assise sur l'épaule de Rhadamanthe.

Ils sursautèrent tous.

La petite se laissa glisser au sol.

Elle avait bien vu que ca n'allait pas.

Pour un peu, tous les grands allaient se sauter à la gorge si rien n'était fait et d'après ce que lui avait expliqué son frère, ils n'étaient pas là pour ca, bien au contraire. Tout l'inverse en fait.

Ils devaient tisser des liens de bons voisinages.  
Et ce n'était pas en ce fixait avec des revolvers dans les yeux que ca allait faire avancer le schmilblick…

Ivory s'avança un peu.

"- Bonjour." Répéta-t-elle. "Je suis Ivory Alexander. La petite sœur du Juge Rhadamanthe. Enchantée !"

L'enthousiasme de la petite fille attira d'involontaires sourires sur les lèvres des chevaliers et des juges.  
C'était aussi pour ca que son frère avait insisté pour qu'elle vienne.

Une simple humaine aussi intelligente que la petite ne pouvait qu'être utile.

Shun s'avança le premier.

"- Bonjour, demoiselle. Je suis Shun d'Andromède." Il releva les yeux sur les Spectres qui mirent tous un genou à terre par pur reflexe.

Troublé, Shun se tourna vers les chevaliers d'or, le pope et Athéna.

Les Spectres se sentirent rougir.

Par reflexe, Aioros ceintura Seiya et lui mit une main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de dire des bêtises plus grosses que lui.

Timide soudain, Shun s'approcha des trois Juges qui se relevaient dignement malgré leur gène.

"- Je suis désolé." S'excusa aussitôt Shun. "Je ne pensais pas que je vous troublerai autant."

Les trois Juges soupirèrent de soulagement.  
Le jeune chevalier avait l'instinct de la diplomatie, c'était certain. En s'excusant, il mettait le faute sur ses épaules et les déchargeaient du ridicule de la situation.

"- Votre ressemblance avec notre Maitre est toujours aussi troublante." Expliqua Rhadamanthe d'une voix calme.

Shun eut un sourire tendre.

"- Soyez les bienvenus…"

L'anglais avala sa salive avec difficulté.

Ce gamin était une vivante contradiction….Et une contradiction à pattes qui le laissait mou comme de la guimauve. Surtout avec un sourire pareil.

Non loin, Ivory finissait de faire la conquête des chevaliers d'or avec ses manières de dames mâtiné d'un rien de folie douce.

Minos et Shion échangèrent un regard avant de secouer la tête en choeur  
Comment résister a des enfants comme ces deux là de toute façon….


	7. Chapter 7

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 7)**_

***

Ha oui, décidément, des chapitres plus courts, ca passe mieux.  
Surtout une fois le bloquage d'idées dépassé.

Bon, ca avance, ca avance !! Surtout dans les couples transit….

Seveya, je sais pas si le nouveau couple qui se forme était celui que tu attendais, mais si oui, en effet, je l'ai jamais retrouvé ailleurs ^^. J'adorerais voir ca dessiné un jour….

Encore une fois, merci pour vos reviews, ca motive bien a continuer (surtout en ce moment ou j'ai pas trop de taff a faire)

Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas a venir sur la nouvelle ML saint Seiya Yaoi.

***

Ivory sautait de marche en marche.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, dix jours plus tôt, elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu son frère et commençait à s'inquiéter.

Il partait le matin très tôt avec ses logeurs pour le Temple du pope, comme tout le monde appelait la grande maison tout en haut du Sanctuaire et ne rentrait qu'a la nuit tombée, have et épuisé.

La veille, elle s'était réveillée en même temps que lui et lui avait demandé la permission de venir avec lui.

Malgré ses cernes et sa fatigue évidente, il avait refusé.

Ce n'était pas des discutions pour une petite fille, elle s'ennuierait et…

Il s'était troublé avant de secouer la tête et de répéter son refus.

Ivory n'avait pas insisté.

Elle savait quand c'était sans effet et son grand frère, même s'il lui passait nombre de ses caprices, pouvait être impitoyable quand il le voulait.  
Elle avait juste soupiré et lui avait souhaité une bonne journée avant de se renfoncer dans son duvet dans le petit lit qu'elle occupait dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son frère.

Le soir même, elle avait résisté au sommeil aussi longtemps que possible.  
Comme elle le craignait, son frère avait passé son temps à se tourner et se retourner.

Il n'avait probablement pas fermé l'œil.

Elle soupira.

Elle s'ennuyait et ne rien pouvoir faire pour aider le grand frère qu'elle idolâtrait la désolait.

"- Bonjour, jeune fille."

La petite manqua une marche et faillit tomber.

Une main jaillit pour la rattraper au vol et le remettre sur ses pieds.

"- et bien, faites attention ! S'il vous arrivait quelque chose, je n'ai pas envie que votre frère nous déclare la guerre pour venger un genou couronné !"

La fillette gloussa avant de retrouver ses manières.

"- Bonjour Dame Marine, bonjour Dame Sheena."

Les deux femmes chevaliers eurent le même petit rire vite étouffé.

" Pas "Dame", fillette."

Après tout, elles n'avaient guère que cinq ans de différence !

La gamine eut un sourire lumineux, plein d'impudence.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là toute seule ?" Voulu savoir Marine.

La petite était toujours suivie soit par Valentine, soit par Sylphide.

"- Tu as semé tes chaperons ?"

La gamine baissa le nez, un peu honteuse, avant de hocher la tête.

"- Je m'ennuie a rester dans la maison des jumeaux sans rien faire. Et puis votre chevalier du verseau il m'a prêté des livres mais a force, je m'ennuie quand même.

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard.  
Elles voulaient bien le croire.

La pauvre petite n'avait pas grand-chose à faire de ses journées et la protection presque fanatiques que Rhadamanthe imposait à sa petite sœur devait vite être pénible.

"- Que dirais-tu d'aller visiter Athènes ?" Proposa Sheena. "Il y a plein de chouettes musés, des galeries commerciales énormes et des cinémas aussi. "

Ivory hocha la tête avec une énergie touchante.

"- Ho oui alors ! Vous voulez bien ? S'il vous plait !!!"

Avec les cours accélérés que son frère lui avait imposé et ceux que sa mère l'avait forcé à prendre en grec ancien, elle comprenait quasi couramment le grec moderne à présent. Elle suivrait un film sans trop de mal. Et même ! Si elle pouvait quitter le Sanctuaire quelques heures, elle voulait bien regarder un film populaire turc des années soixante !

"- Et bien… On va commencer par demander à ton frère."

Les épaules de la gamine descendirent de trente centimètres.

"- Il voudra jamais…"

"- Si tes chaperons viennent aussi, je pense que si." La rassura Marine avant de lui offrir une main pendant que Sheena lui offrait l'autre.

Elle descendirent a la troisième maison pour récupérer les deux spectres qui restèrent un instant pétrifiés en voyant leur charge entre les deux femmes.

"- Mais comment…."

"- Je suis passée par la fenêtre." S'excusa l'enfant, le museau bas.

Valentine se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Je sais que tu t'ennuies mais…."

"- C'est pour ca que nous sommes là." Expliqua Marine avant de répéter la proposition de Sheena.

Les deux spectres acceptèrent de les accompagner sous réserve de l'autorisation de leur Juge.

Ne restait plus qu'a monter au Temple du Pope pour demander…  
A cette idée, Ivory en était déjà épuisée d'avance !

***

Shion se passa une main sur le visage.

Toutes ces discutions, tractations, danses diplomatiques le fatiguait et il n'était le seul.

Les seuls qui semblaient s'épanouir dans cette pataugeoire étaient Shun, Minos et, étonnement, Aiolia.

A sa grande surprise, le lionceau se révélait avoir un esprit de synthèse et de projection impressionnant ainsi qu'une subtilité acérée.

Malheureusement, il n'était pas capable d'exprimer ses instincts comme il l'aurait fallut.

Shun par contre…  
Aussi, depuis dix jours, le Lion et Andromède travaillaient en binôme avec Athéna pour les chapeauter pour trouver un terrain d'accord avec les Juges.

Le pope parcourut la grande table du regard.

Comme lui, la majorité des chevaliers d'or s'ennuyaient à se pendre.  
Certains même dormaient carrément.

DM ronflait doucement sur l'épaule d'Aphrodite qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts, Saga et Kanon jouaient aux petits carrés sur un coin de feuille, Camus lisait un livre de Xaviera Hollander, Milo faisait des bulles avec un Chewing-gum, Seiya ronflait la bouge ouverte, vautré sur sa chaise et un filet de bave au coin des lèvres, Mu reprisait une tunique de Kiki, quand a Ikki…..Quand a Ikki, il ne quittait pas des yeux Pandore, une étincelle de bête traquée au fond des yeux.

Depuis l'arrivée des spectres, si le jeune Phénix ne quittait pas son petit frère d'une semelle, c'était moins pour le protéger lui que fuir la présence envahissante de la jeune femme.  
Elle semblait déterminée à se l'approprier, ce que le jeune bronze fuyait complètement !

Au grand désespoir de Phénix, Pandore ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à sa petite personne !

A plusieurs reprises, déjà, il n'avait du sa vertu qu'a l'intervention inopinée de Rhadamanthe ou de sa sœur ainsi qu'a celle d'Eaque….Surtout d'Eaque en fait…

Le juge semblait surveiller la jeune fille comme le lait sur le feu…A moins que ce ne soit Ikki qu'il surveille comme le lait sur le feu…

Après tout, le Phénix était le seul à l'avoir jamais vaincu….et il n'était qu'un bronze ! L'orgueil du juge devait en avoir prit un coup… Au moins, Rhadamanthe avait-il était vaincu par Kanon.

Shion soupira.

Il anticipait des règlements de comptes dans les coins sombres. D'ailleurs, ca l'étonnait encore que rien ne se soit produit. Pour un peu, il aurait pu féliciter le sang froid de ses troupes aussi bien que celles d'Hadès….Si ce n'étaient les regards assassins que les trois juges lançaient régulièrement aux chevaliers d'or.

Shion sursauta soudain.

"- NON ! Mon seigneur Hadès n'acceptera jamais une telle…"

"- C'est un impératif qui me semble indispensable !" Insista Aiolia.

Rhadamanthe se leva la moitié, le corps ramassé comme un loup prêt à bondir.

"- Tu plaisantes ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous supporterions de…"

"- Vous n'avez aucun droit sur la surface !" Siffla Aiolia. "Débrouillez vous pour récupérer vos troupes!"

"- Vous oseriez dénier à un serviteur d'un dieu son destin ?" Rugit le Wyvern, cette fois remonté comme un coucou suisse.

"- Dénier mon cul ! Vous n'avez…"

"- SILENCE !"

Les deux hommes se turent et se rassirent immédiatement, saisit.

Tous les autres chevaliers et spectres se redressèrent, réveillés par l'éclat de Shun.

L'adolescent foudroya du regard le chevalier du Lion et le spectre du Wyvern.

Les deux hommes faits finirent par baisser les yeux sous le regard glacé du jeune bronze de quatorze ans.

"- Quand ces messieurs auront finit de montrer leurs testostérones, nous pourrons peut-être avancer un brin." Siffla encore le doux chevalier d'Andromède, la colère claire et visible sur son visage habitué à sourire.

"- Mais on ne peut pas…"

"- Aiolia, la ferme." Répéta encore Shun sans même regarder le chevalier d'or.

Le lion ferma la bouche avec un bruit audible pendant que tous les autres occupants de la pièce fixaient le garçon comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes.

Shun finit par se sentir rougir.

On ne parlait pas ainsi à un ainé et encore moins un chevalier d'or !

Avant qu'il ai pu s'excuser, Athéna tapa doucement dans ces mains.

"- Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Nous sommes tous fatigués et agacés, un peu de repos ne nous fera pas de mal. Je propose que nous ne reprenions les négociations que dans 48h. Nous avons tous besoin de récupérer un peu."

Un soupir collectif de soulagement parcourut la pièce.

"- Excellente idée, Déesse." Approuva Wyvern avec une légère inclinaison de la tête pour s'excuser de l'esclandre. "Je vous propose également qu'a la reprise, nous continuions en comité restreint. Il ne sert à rien d'être trente pour des négociations qui ne seront validés qu'entre trois ou quatre personnes au maximum."

Pour un peu, Shion aurait pu croire que les chevaliers d'or allaient se jeter aux pieds du Spectre pour baiser le sol sur lequel il marchait.

Athéna approuva.

"- Excellente idée. Shun, Aiolia et moi suffiront bien."

Seiya se réveilla soudain.

"- Ben, et Shion ?"

"- J'ai bien autre choses à faire, Seiya. Crois-moi. Et j'aimerais assez dormir au moins une fois par semaine."

Le jeune pégase ne se rendait pas compte de tout le travail que représentait d'être le pope. Il y avait des jours que Shion n'avait pu se mettre au courant des demandes externes faites au Sanctuaire, le village en contre bas avait été des plus négligé et il n'avait même pas eut le temps de suivre le budget. Heureusement que Sasha était là pour l'y aider, mais son fils ne maitrisait pas encore certaines subtilités qui tenaient plus de la coutume que de l'us mais dont l'oubli serait catastrophique…Que Shun, Aiolia et Athéna s'amusent, il n'était que trop heureux de leur laisser la place !

Et puis….Shura lui manquait…

Depuis qu'Athéna avait proposé de restreindre les participants aux négociations, le jeune chevalier d'or fixait son compagnon avec une intensité extrême…  
Oui, il serait plus qu'urgent de leur préparer un petit diner aux chandelles pour tous les deux.

Un peu boudeur de s'être une fois de plus fait rembarré, Seiya enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

A chaque fois qu'il ouvrait le bec, tout le monde le fixait comme s'il était débile.

Pourtant il avait de bonnes idées ! Enfin, de son point de vue en tout cas.

Tout le monde se leva puis les serviteurs des deux dieux commencèrent a quitter la pièce.

Shun se faufila immédiatement près d'Aiolia qui se faisait consoler par son grand frère.

"- Aiolia ?"

Le lion lui jeta un regard boudeur.

"- Je suis navré de m'être emporté. Toutes mes excuses. Mais il faut aussi que nous fassions des concessions si nous voulons éviter des problèmes plus tard.

Le gardien de la cinquième maison soupira sourdement.

"- Je sais, je sais…je me suis emporté aussi. Mais l'idée de voir des spectres voler des bébés…."

"- C'est aussi ce que fait Athéna, si tu vas par là." Murmura doucement le jeune chevalier de bronze.

Aiolia grogna.

"- Je sais, mais c'est pas pareil."

"- Nous sommes réconciliés ?" Demanda encore Andromède avec un petit sourire a la fois triste et plein d'espoir.

Aiolia secoua la tête, secrètement amusé.

"- Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Comment qui que ce soit pourrait t- en vouloir ?" Insista le lien.

Le sourire de Shun se fit éclatant.

"- Merci !"

Et il fila, bien décidé à avoir une conversation similaire avec le premier Juge.

***

C'est le cœur lourd et la rancune tenace que Hyoga descendit du Temple du Pope a la maison du Verseau.

Il y était toujours le bienvenu bien sur. Mais ce n'était plus comme avant.  
Avant, il ne connaissait pas Milo.  
Avant, quand il était petit et que son maitre s'éclipsait pour un jour ou deux, il ne savait pas que c'était pour retourner au Sanctuaire parce que Milo lui manquait.  
Avant, il n'avait pas comprit ce qui unissait les deux hommes.

Un peu de bile lui remonta dans la bouche.

C'était répugnant.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avant que son maitre puisse être…comme ca…

Comment un homme pourrait-il supporter d'être touché par un autre ?

Dégouté, le jeune bronze alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Sans bruit, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouis sont visage dans son oreiller;  
Son maitre avait été gentil de lui faire préparer la chambre d'apprenti du temple. Au moins avait-il un point de chute au Sanctuaire à présent.

Il renifla.

Le plus chanceux d'eux tous était quand même Shun.

Son ami avait toutes les chances de toute façon.

Il disposait aussi bien de quartier dans la maison de la Vierge ou logeait son grand frère qu'au Temple du Pope.

C'était amusant de voir combien Shaka s'était attaché au Phénix après la peigné qu'ils s'étaient mit pendant la guerre du Sanctuaire.  
C'était une manière comme une autre d'avoir fait offrande de paix…

Depuis, la Vierge se comportait avec Ikki et Shun par extension comme un grand frère indulgent mais toujours à l'écoute de ses deux petits frères.

C'est ce qu'il manquait au Cygne finalement.  
Quelqu'un qui veuille bien l'écouter et le conseiller.

Dès qu'il essayait de faire entendre raison a son maitre, Camus lui jetait un regard a la fois blessé et craintif et coupait toute conversation pour partir, probablement pour se mettre a la recherche du pervers Scorpion.

Le jeune bronze avait bien laissé ses oreilles ouvertes et avaient apprit pas mal de chose sur le chevalier d'or.  
C'était qu'il s'était fait une réputation de briseur de cœur, de dévoyé et de pervers avec le temps.

Le jeune Cygne ne comptait plus le nombre de filles que Milo avait laissé tomber après une nuit passée avec elle, pas plus qu'il que les garçons auxquels il avait fait subir le même sort.

Il s'était même renseigné à Athènes avec une photo.

Les prostitués des deux sexes le connaissaient bien…

C'était...répugnant…  
Et il devait rester là, sans rien dire, à attendre de voir son maitre trainé dans la boue par l'indifférence et le mépris que le Scorpion ne manquerait pas de jeter à la figure du Verseau.

Hyoga s'en inquiétait vraiment.

Son maitre pouvait être si fragile lorsque son cœur entrait en ligne de compte…

A sa connaissance, il était le seul à avoir vu le chevalier d'or ravagé après la disparition d'Isaak.

Il ne doutait pas que lorsque Milo se serait lassé de son maitre, il le jetterait comme un malpropre avant de se tourner vers un autre qu'il traiterait aussi mal.

Une soudaine résolution en tête, Hyoga se redressa d'un coup.

Il protégerait son maitre de Milo, coute que coute ! Dusse-t-il se battre contre lui !

***

Pandore posa sa harpe devant elle.

Elle trouvait ce jardin décidément très agréable pour jouer.

N'eussent été les roses qui lui égratignaient les mollets et qu'elle avait éliminé sans peine pour s'aménager une espace d'environ 3m de rayon autour du rocher ou elle s'était assise.

Avec un sourire de plaisir, elle commença à pincer les cordes de son instrument.

Elle avait choisit les lieux avec soins.

D'ici, sa proie n'aurait aucune peine à l'entendre et reconnaitrait forcement qui en jouait.  
Personne ne jouait de musique au Sanctuaire a par Orphée, hors le chevalier d'argent avait décidé de rester aux Enfers.

Lorsque Minos l'avait interrogé, il avait expliqué qu'il avait simplement l'habitude d'être là…

Satisfaite de son idée, elle reprit son jeu avec plus d'entrain encore.

"- MES ROSES !!!"

Le cri d'horreur fit froncer les sourcils de la jeune fille qui se força a bien vite reprendre un visage impassible. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de rides !

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour tourner la tête avec irritation vers l'odieux personnage qui venait de brailler près d'elle.

A genoux sur le sol, des pétales déchirés dans les mains et des restes de ronces a ses pieds, Aphrodite, chevalier d'or des Poissons observait le carnage avec un mélange de consternation et d'horreur qui la fit sourire.

"- Vous êtes bruyant chevalier. Vous ne voyez pas que je suis occupée ?"

"- ET VOUS VOUS ETES CHEZ MOI !! ET QU'EST-CE QUI VOUS A PRIT DE DETUIRE MES ROSES ?" Hurla le poisson, furieux.

"- elles me gênaient." Expliqua la jeune fille comme si c'était évidence du siècle.

Aphrodite récupéra un petit bourgeon qu'il pourrait peut-être faire repartir.

La destruction causée par Pandore était presque irrattrapable.  
Elle s'était installée pile au milieu de la nouvelle espèce de roses qu'il élevait depuis quelques mois pour les qualités de leur fragrance.

Des envies de meurtre au cœur, le chevalier des poissons se détourna.

Il ne pouvait pas gérer la situation seul comme il le voulait. Sinon, il causerait un tord considérable au Sanctuaire et aux tentatives de paix entre Hadès et Athéna.

Il ne pouvait pas tuer cette salope comme ca…A son grand regret.

Mais pour l'instant, il devait d'abord tenter de sauver le bourgeon qu'il avait récupérer.

Désolé, il alla s'enfermer dans son temple.

A l'intérieur, DeahtMask l'attendait déjà.

"- 'Phro tu….Ca ne va pas ?"

Le petit poisson expliqua à son grand crabe ce qui venait de se produire, le museau bas et des larmes aux yeux.  
Ces roses étaient une partie de lui quand même.

Il dut retenir immédiatement le Cancer d'aller réduire l'impudente en pulpe sanglante.

Ce n'était pas de bonne politique et…

"- Laissons Shion gérer ca, Deathy…. On ne peut pas se permettre de faire plus d'erreur.

Le cancer prit son petit poisson dans ses bras et l'embrassa doucement avant de l'aider à aller chercher de quoi replanter son bourgeon.

Dans le jardin, satisfaite, Pandore reprit son jeu de harpe.

Le chevalier des poissons étaient un faible.

Il avait été vaincu par le bélier, pourtant reconnu comme un lâche, il avait été éradiqué d'une chiquenaude par un de ses spectres, ce n'était certainement pas lui qui allait se plaindre pour deux ou trois pieds de fleurs vaguement abimé.  
Et puis, ce n'étaient que des fleurs !

Elle méprisait le poisson avec passion. Comme tous les chevaliers d'or d'ailleurs.

Ils n'étaient que des faibles et des lâches.  
Ce n'était pas des Spectres qui accepteraient de trahir Hadès pour avoir la chance de vivre quelques heures de plus en échange d'un déicide.

Elle était fière de ses troupes.  
Et s'il lui avait dur par le passé d'accepter sans restriction les décisions de son seigneur et maitre, elle était revenue sur ses idées…Surtout en apprenant la proposition de Rhadamanthe de faire ami-ami avec le Sanctuaire dans l'espoir de les trahir ensuite.

Les serviteurs d'Hadès n'étaient pas comme ca, eux.

Ils devaient rester purs dans leur voie d'éradication. Pas jouer les fourbes et les tricheurs.  
Sans compter qu'on ne savait pas jusqu'où cela pourrait aller.  
Bon, c'était très peu probable, mais si des amitiés se liaient, comment les spectres pourraient ils tuer leurs amis tout neuf en toute conscience ?

Une moue de dégout lui échappa.  
Elle la censura bien vite.

Penser aux rides, penser aux rides…

Elle soupira;  
Pour l'instant, elle devait juste penser à ses deux objectifs :

Empêcher les négociations d'aller trop bien, mais ca, elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de trop ce forcer. En dix jours, ils avaient à peine avancé et c'était la quatrième fois qu'Athéna demandait un ajournement parce que les esprits s'échauffaient un peu trop

Mettre la main sur le Phénix. Le pauvre garçon ne savait visiblement pas comment venir la trouver pour lui avouer ses sentiments pour elle. Il était timide comme tout. Elle trouvait ca adorable. Et puis…qui mieux qu'un chevalier qui ne pouvait mourir pour la rejoindre aux Enfers ?

Oui, décidément, son programme lui paraissait parfait.

Maintenant, si ces foutues roses voulaient bien la lâcher…  
Elle finit par quitter le jardin, un peu inquiète.

Le cercle de terre nue de trois mètres de rayon s'était réduit comme peau de chagrin en moins de deux heures.

Ronces inutiles !

Il faudrait qu'elle recommence à les arracher le lendemain probablement.

***

Shun dévala les marches jusqu'à rejoindre le Juge du Wyvern.

Les joues rosies par sa course folle, il héla le Spectre dès qu'il fut assez prés.

"- Juge Rhadamanthe, attendez !"

Le Spectre d'Hadès s'arrêta mais fit signe a ses deux frères de continuer.

Il n'avait pas encore vu sa sœur et commençait à s'inquiéter.

Amusé par sa dévotion de grand frère, Minos finit par lui promettre de veiller sur elle le temps qu'il les retrouve.

Shun salua Eaque et Minos d'un sourire.

"- Que puis-je pour vous, Andromède ?" Demanda froidement l'anglais, aussi guindé que possible.

Le sourire de l'adolescent fondit un peu.  
Il n'aimait pas que les gens lui en veuillent et à son grand étonnement, il aimait encore moins quand c'était ce grand spectre blond qui lui en voulait.

"- Je…je voulais vous présenter mes excuses…pour tout a l'heure…Je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus." Expliqua le jeune bronze en baissant le nez.

Rhadamanthe se détendit un peu.

Comment en vouloir longtemps a ce gamin a peine plus vieux que sa sœur ?

"- Excuses acceptées…." Grommela le Spectre avant de se détourner.

Le sourire de Shun revint à la charge à la vitesse d'un cheval au galop.

"- Merci, Juge Rhadamanthe…"

"- James…"

"- Quoi ?"

"- Je m'appelle James…"

Shun battit des paupières, surpris.

"- Ho ?"

Le juge se raidit à nouveau.  
Non mais pourquoi il lui avait dit ca ? Même sa SŒUR ne l'appelait pas comme ca ? Non, elle, elle l'appelait un peu n'importe comment suivant son enthousiasme du moment. Rhadi, Grand frère, vieux hibou, voir même Terreur des Esthéticiennes… C'était affectueux mais…Des fois, ca l'agaçait.

"- James…" Répéta Shun comme s'il faisait rouler un bonbon sur sa langue. "J'aime bien…Ca vous va bien…Ca fait digne et tranquille à la fois…Comme un grand fauve des forets…"

Le juge jeta un regard en coin au jeune chevalier d'Athéna. Il se moquait ou quoi ?

A sa grande surprise, il ne put que constater que non, Shun d'Andromède ne se moquait pas et trouvait son prénom très adéquat.

"- Alexander… C'est mon nom de famille."

"- James Alexander…Ca rends bien…Ca fait Lord anglais." Pouffa l'adolescent.

Cette fois, le Juge ne put que sourire à son tour, amusé, avant de rosir très doucement.

"- Justement… Mon père EST un Lord anglais."

Shun éclata d'un doux rire cristallin qui élargit le sourire du Spectre.

Il était facile de discuter avec le jeune chevalier et de s'ouvrir à lui. Plus facile qu'avec n'importe qui.

Cela pourrait être dangereux mais pour l'instant, c'était juste agréable de partager une petite discussion avec quelqu'un sans qu'une quelconque lutte d'influence ou de domination entre en ligne de compte.

"- Un lord anglais ? Un vrai ? Avec la perruque et les grandes robes ?"

Le spectre du avouer son ignorance.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment de quoi parlait Shun.

Andromède ne se fit pas prier pour lui expliquer avant de se figer et de prendre la main du Juge dans la sienne.

"- Venez ! Je suis sur que Camus doit avoir un livre là-dessus."

Et sans plus réfléchir, il entraina le Spectre d'Hadès derrière lui jusqu'au onzième temple.

Un peu surprit par la familiarité dont venait de faire preuve Shun, Rhadamanthe ne pu même pas se mettre en colère, lui ne vouloir ou se draper dans sa dignité.

L'adolescent était tellement exempt d'arrière pensée…C'était rafraichissant.

Il le suivit de bon cœur et attendit sur devant le temple du Verseau que le jeune chevalier revienne avec le livre idoine.

Shun s'assit sur les marches chauffées par le soleil avant de montrer une illustration de l'encyclopédie au Spectre.

Le Juge se pencha sur le jeune homme pour mieux voir.

Machinalement, il posa sa main sur son épaule et s'accroupit près de lui.

Shun frémit.

La main du spectre était chaude et puissante sur son épaule.

Plus que celle de Hyoga les rares fois où il était parvenu à arracher un contact au Cygne.

Shun frémit une fois de plus avant de soupirer tristement.

Les gouts de Hyoga s'affermissaient chaque jour davantage et pas dans le sens qui aurait pu satisfaire Andromède.

Il anticipait déjà la dispute qu'ils finiraient par avoir, la séparation définitive et la mort de l'amitié qu'il y aurait pu avoir entre eux.

La main sur son épaule serra doucement.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Shun rosit.

Il était incapable de camoufler ses émotions et de les garder pour lui et venait de les jeter à la figure d'un ennemi. Ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour rassurer tout le monde, jeter des ponts entre les deux hiérarchies et bref…jouer les ambassadeurs quelque part, il ne devait jamais oublier que les spectres étaient l'Ennemi.

"- Si… Si si… Désolé… je me suis oublié."

Le Wyvern secoua la tête, un peu désolé lui-même de la tristesse et de l'angoisse qu'il lisait dans les yeux de cet adolescent qui ressemblait tellement a son seigneur et maitre.

Ce gamin n'était pas fait pour s'inquiéter. Son sourire était bien trop rassurant et communicatif pour qu'il apprécie de le voir aussi pensif.

"- GRAND FRERE !!!"

Rhadamanthe ôta la main qu'il avait laissée sur l'épaule de Shun et se redressa pour attraper au vol Ivory.

"- Ouf ! Mais tu as grossit ! Tu profites dis moi !"

La gamine lui balança une claque sur le torse.

"- Mé !"

"- Que puis-je pour toi, petite sœur ?"

Le spectre fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi sa sœur était-elle accompagnée des deux femmes chevaliers en sus de Valentine et Sylphide ?

"- Dame Marine et Dame Sheena m'ont proposé de m'emmené a Athènes ! Je peux y aller ??? S'il te pléééé !!!" Plaida l'enfant, plus gamine que jamais.

"- La technique des yeux de chiot ne marche pas avec moi." Sourit Rhadamanthe, attirant un sourire sur le visage de Shun.

Le spectre ne pu s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi. Dévidement, ce gamin était bien plus fait pour sourire que pour quoique ce soit d'autre.

"- Allez, grand frère, je serais sage, s'il te plait !!! Je voudrais bien visiter un peu…"

"- Et faire les boutiques aussi." Susurra Valentine, l'air de sucer un bonbon.

La petite le foudroya du regard mais n'en démordit pas.

"- S'il te plait grand frère…"

"- Si Valentine et Sylphide t'accompagnent, d'accord."

"- OUAIIII !!! Merci grand frère !"

Ivory prit appuis sur les avant bras puissant de son frère pour se hisser plus haut et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Marine se tourna vers Shun.

"- Veux tu nous accompagner ?"

Rhadamanthe n'était pas le seul à avoir vu la tristesse manifeste du jeune bronze.

"- Et bien…je ne voudrais pas troubler une sortie entre filles…"

Valentine et Sylphide protestèrent un peu. Ils étaient quoi eux ? Des labradors en plâtre ?

"- Nan, des porteurs de course !" Assena Sheena avec un immense sourire plein de crocs derrière son masque.

Les deux spectres ronchonnèrent un peu.

"- Et bien pourquoi n'irions nous pas tous les sept s'entendit proposer Rhadamanthe avant de se taire avec consternation.

Mais qu'est ce qui lui passait par la tête ?  
Shun approuva la notion avec plaisir.

"- Excellente idée ! Et ca nous changera un peu des vieilles pierres du Sanctuaire.

"- Oui, c'est sur que les vieilles pierres de la ville sont bien plus intéressantes." Ricana encore Sheena.

***

Minos s'arrêta soudain en bas des escaliers.

Il ne comprenait pas trop cette profusion de marches…  
Athéna avait semble-t-il un amour immodéré pour ces rectangles de marbre empilés les uns au dessus des autres.  
Ho bien sur, c'était pratique pour monter au dernier temple.  
M'enfin, quitte a la rendre inaccessible, il aurait mieux fallut ne pas faire d'escaliers du tout, imposer une restriction sur les visiteurs du Sanctuaire et laisser les chevaliers d'or seuls se téléporter où ils le voulaient.

C'était plus ou moins ce que Hadès avait fait aux Enfers et c'était infiniment plus pratique.

Suivant leurs rangs, les Spectres n'avaient accès qu'a certaines zones, laissant les Juges au calme le plus complet dans le Palais de leur Seigneur.

Tout à ses réflexions, le juge sursauta lorsqu'on le sortit de ses pensées.

"- Seigneur Minos ?"

"- Quoi ? Ho…Pardon…"

Le calme Spectre salua de la tête le chevalier du Bélier.

Encore un qui cachait bien son jeu.

Si Shion n'avait pas fait acte d'autorité sur le jeune mouton lorsque les renégats avaient été envoyés au Sanctuaire, il y avait fort à parier qu'ils ne seraient pas passés sans plus de dommages collatéraux.

Malgré ce que pouvait en dire Pandore, le Juge restait persuadé que ni Aphrodite, ni DeathMask n'avaient mit tout leur cœur dans le combat qui les avait opposé a Mu.

Mais ça n'en diminuait pas la puissance de l'agneau mauve.

Minos était à peu près certain de se faire démolir s'il s'attaquait au chef de troupeau et persuadé que l'élève du bélier en chef valait bien son maitre. Seules les années et l'expérience les départageaient encore.

"- Vous allez bien ?"

"- Désolé, je réfléchissait…"

Et ca lui arrivait un peu trop en ce moment. Ce n'était pas bien.

Deux bras attrapèrent l'agneau par la taille.  
Mu lâcha un petit cri de surprise avant d'être étroitement serré contre le torse de Saga.

"- Saga ! Voyons !" Protesta le Bélier en cherchant à s'enfuir.

Le gémeau lui mordit l'épaule, le faisant glapir et se calmer.

Le regard rouge du chevalier d'or ne poussait pas à la protestation.

"- Un problème ?"

"- Aucun, Saga. Maintenant tient toi un peu et lâche moi !

"- Nan."

"- Sagaaa !! Un peu de tenue !"

Le Spectre haussa un sourcil, surpris.

L'ainé des gémeaux ne lui avait jamais parus aussi folâtre pendant les quelques heures ou il l'avait vu, aux enfers.

Il n'avait jamais vu jusque là qu'il avait les yeux rouges non plus, si on allait par là.

Mu donna une petite tape sur le nez de son compagnon.

"- Cesse ! Et laisse le revenir ! J'en ai soupé de ta jalousie !"

"- Mééé !" Protesta Saga avec une moue boudeuse que n'aurait pas reniée Ivory.

Le bélier s'excusa auprès du Juge.

"- Désolé, Gris Chan est parfois très possessif et un peu pénible. HA ! Ca suffit toi !" Protesta encore le bélier lorsqu'un coup de dent supplémentaire sur la gorge le fit tressaillir de douleur mêlée de plaisir qui lui remonta le long du dos.

"- Gris Chan ?" Répéta le Juge sans comprendre.

Non mais ils lui faisaient quoi là, les deux playmobils en doré ? Et la photocopie à pattes qui ne voulait pas lâcher l'ovin de service. Ils allaient essayer de faire des petits sur les marches ou quoi ?

"- HA SAGA ! TU ARRETE MAINTENANT !" Explosa Mu en repoussant un Saga aux yeux complètement rouge et aux cheveux…..gris…

"- Hé ?" Fut la réponse très intelligente du Juge avant que Saga ne soit noyé sous les présences multiples et envahissantes de Kanon et Shaka auxquels se joignit Mu

A eux trois, ils grondèrent suffisamment le chevalier des gémeaux pour que revienne le propriétaire originel du corps.

"- Tu as finis ?" Lâcha froidement Kanon, mécontent.

"- C'est pas ma faute." Soupira Saga, un peu triste.

Kanon l'attrapa par la nuque et posa son front contre le sien.

"- Je sais, nous sommes tous sur les nerfs. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que notre triplé se croit tout permis."

Saga resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il débattait avec lui-même.

"- Il dit qu'il est désolé mais qu'il était jaloux de voir Mu discuter avec un autre poil gris que lui." Expliqua l'ainé des gémeaux avec un sourire d'excuses pour Minos qui se sentait lentement glisser dans la quatorzième dimension.

Shaka prit sur lui d'expliquer au Juge les petits conflits de personnalités de Saga.  
Ca ne servait à rien d'essayer de garder ça secret et puis…Bah ! Après ce qu'il venait de voir...Autant qu'il comprenne que Gris Chan le voyait comme un rival potentiel, ce qui n'en finissait pas de flatter l'ego de Mu.

C'était la première fois qu'on se "battait" pour lui après tout…

***

Camus rentra chez lui à la nuit tombée.

De ce qu'il avait entendu, Shun, Marine et Sheena étaient partis à Athènes passer le reste de la journée avec Rhadamanthe, Valentine, Sylphide et la petite Ivory.

S'il trouvait la petite adorable, il ne comprenait pas comment son frère avait pu accepter de la retirer de l'école pour la faire séjourner avec eux au Sanctuaire.

Tient, il proposerait au Juge de servir de répétiteur à l'enfant pour qu'elle ne prenne pas de retard dans ses cours.

Ca l'occuperait maintenant qu'ils ne seraient plus forcer d'assister chaque jour aux négociations.

Et ca occuperait aussi l'enfant. Elle aurait moins de temps pour faire des bêtises et faire tourner en bourrique ses deux baby-sitters en surplis.

"- Ho, bonjour maitre !" Sourit Hyoga.

Il n'avait pas rêvé et avait bien entendu son maitre rentrer.

Et pour une fois, il n'y avait pas de Cancer glué à ses basques.

"- Hyoga…passé une bonne journée ?"

"- Ennuyeuse… Entre ces réunions ou nous n'avons rien à faire et le reste…"

"- Le reste ?"

Le cygne fronça les sourcils et fixa son maitre.

"- J'ai entendu des…choses… pas très sympathiques." Hasarda Hyoga.

"- Quel genre ?"

Si les cancans étaient le sel de la vie au Sanctuaire, certaines rumeurs pouvaient faire un mal de chien.

"- A propos du Scorpion."

Agité soudain, Camus se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cents pas.

"- Ca ne va pas recommencer, Hyoga ! Je t'ai déjà dit que Milo est mon meilleur ami…Juste mon ami et…"

"- et il ne rêve que d'avoir plus !" Insista le jeune cygne avant de venir prendre les mains de son maitres dans les siennes. "Je suis désolé mon maitre. Mais je m'inquiète pour vous, c'est tout…Ces rumeurs…je n'ai pas envie que vous souffriez, c'est tout…Je ne veux pas vous voir aussi mal qu'après….Isaak."

Camus tressaillit.

"- Ca n'a rien à voir, et tu le sais !"

"- En effet, mais les conséquences pourraient être similaires."

Le verseau resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Que disent ces rumeurs ?"

Pour un peu, le Cygne en aurait sauté partout de contentement. Il avait enfin l'oreille de son maitre et ne comptait pas la perdre.

Avec un air de profonde affliction, il rapporta par le menu tout ce qu'il savait des activités extraverniculaires du scorpion, gonfla un peu les chiffres des amants et de maitresses de Milo pour le faire passer pour un véritable obsédé sans cœur, omit de faire remarquer que plus aucun prostitué ni la moindre catin ne l'avaient plus vu depuis leur retour a la vie pas plus que les gardes ou les autres chevaliers qui avaient eut droit à ses faveurs avant.

"- Vous comprenez ? S'il ne vous voit que comme un trophée supplémentaire à chasser une fois obtenu ce qu'il veut… je ne veux pas vous voir malheureux." Souffla encore le Cygne.

Blême, Camus retira ses mains de celle de Hyoga.

Ho, il savait Milo bien loin d'être chaste et encore moins vierge. Mais…là…

Il n'avait jamais fait grand cas des rumeurs sur les appétits de son ami. Mais a présent, s'il y avait des témoins, des noms auprès de qui vérifier, certains a moins de 100m en contrebas de sa maison…  
C'était…Autre chose…

Sans un mot, Camus se leva et fuit sa maison comme s'il était poursuivit par Hadès lui-même.

Il fallait qu'il trouve Milo, qu'il lui parle…Qu'il sache…  
Il ne s'en remettrait pas s'il n'était vraiment qu'un trophée de plus pour le Scorpion.

Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.  
Et de savoir que ces mots n'avaient peut-être pas la même signification et la même importance pour Milo et lui…  
Déesse. Si ce que Hyoga lui disait était vrai, il ne s'en remettrait pas… pas une fois de plus…

Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Hyoga quitta le onzième temple pour se mettre à la recherche de ses amis.

Milo ne pourrait pas nier les faits, son maitre et lui se disputeraient définitivement et Camus serait sauvé des attentions dépravées et perverses du Scorpion.  
C'était parfait !

Milo sursauta lorsque la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit en grand, alla taper le marbre puis revint lentement à sa place.  
Dans la seconde qui avait suffit a la porte pour s'ouvrir et se referme en claquant, Camus était entré et le fixait depuis avec un regard qui glaça le Scorpion.

Immédiatement, il fut près de lui et voulu l'enlacer.

Camus le repoussa durement

"- Ne me touche pas !"

Choqué, Milo laissa ses bras retomber le long de son corps.

"- Ca…Camus ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Il commençait vraiment à angoisser de voir son Camus aussi agité.

"- C'est…C'est vrai ?"

"- Quoi donc ?"

"- Ces rumeurs….Sur….ces gens…et toi ?"

Milo blêmit un peu.  
Il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir longuement pour savoir de quels genres de rumeurs Camus parlait.

Il aurait fallut qu'il s'y attende.

Un jour, ca devait lui revenir en pleine face.

Il eut une pensée haineuse pour Shaka.

La vierge avait été encore plus… déluré…Que lui, mais pour l'instant, rien ne semblait vouloir troublé dans son passé sa relation avec Kanon.  
Lui n'en avait même pas encore avec Camus et elle avait toute les chances d'être gâchée avant même de commencer par ces amusements de jeunesse.

"- Camus, laisse-moi t'expliquer…"

Les paroles du scorpion énervèrent encore plus le verseau qui y vit un aveu de culpabilité.

"- Alors c'est vrai ? Hyoga à raison… je ne suis qu'un jeu…un trophée de plus à conquérir ?"

Milo resta silencieux, abasourdit.

Son Camus ? Un trophée? Ho, oui ! Certainement ! Un trophée à aimer chérir et protéger pour le temps qu'il lui restait à vivre. Mais certainement pas un jouet ! Jamais ! Son Camus lui était trop précieux et…Hyoga ? Encore lui? Encore ce petit….

Milo serra les dents.  
S'il attaquait, même verbalement le cygne, Camus y verrait encore plus une preuve.

"- Jamais mon Camus…Jamais." Murmura Milo en laissant toute la douleur que les paroles de son ami faisaient monter en lui.

Camus se calma un peu.

Il voulait tellement être convaincu par son Milo… Son Milo rien qu'a lui…

Le scorpion en profita pour se rapprocher de quelques pas.

"- J'ai eut…nombre d'amants et de maitresses. C'est vrai." Avoua le jeune grecque.

Rien ne servait de mentir sur quelque chose d'aussi facile à vérifier. Et de toute façon, quel intérêt à mentir à son compagnon ? Il aurait tant voulu qu'il sache tout de lui et inversement…

Camus avait serré les mâchoires, signe évident de son angoisse et de sa colère.

"- J'ai souvent payé des prostitués des deux sexes aussi." Continua Milo.

Il voyait la colère monter dans les yeux bleus de son ami mais son angoisse diminuer également.

"- Je n'ai jamais été chaste avant, Camus…"

Il leva la main avant que le Verseau ne l'interrompe avec quelque parole coléreuse.

"- Mais depuis…notre retour et…mon…désir…d'être avec toi… je n'ai plus approché personne." Insista le Scorpion.

La colère décrut dans les yeux glacés du français, remplacée par l'incertitude.

Milo se rapprocha encore pour venir poser une main sur la joue de Camus.  
Machinalement, le verseau pencha un peu la tête pour accroitre la caresse.

"- Camus, je te jure sur mon armure, Athéna, le Sanctuaire et ma vie que jamais tu n'as été, ni ne seras un jouet pour moi…Je t'aime, je veux passer le reste de mon existence a tes cotés et si pour ca je dois me faire plus chaste qu'un moine de Météores et bien a dieu vat ! Je veux juste….pouvoir dire que je suis a toi…Et que tu es a moi….C'est tout…."

Le verseau hésita encore.

Il connaissait bien Milo. Et il avait tellement besoin d'être rassuré…

Il posa sa main sur celle du Scorpion

Il ne voyait pas le moindre mensonge dans les yeux de son ami, pas la moindre trace de duplicité ou de moquerie.  
Juste une authentique et vraie angoisse du rejet ainsi qu'un rien de passion contenue.

Un fin sourire timide monta aux lèvres du Verseau.  
Il n'avait jamais remarqué a quel point les yeux de Milo pouvaient être expressif.

"- Si….Lorsque nous serons…ensemble…" Se corrigea Camus, fasciné de voir l'angoisse de Milo se transformer en espoir dans ses yeux. "Lorsque nous serons ensemble… je ne supporterais pas de te partager… même une fois…avec qui que ce soit, quel qu'en soit la raison…pas même financière."

Milo hocha lentement la tête.

"- Il n'est pas question pour moi d'en toucher un ou une autre, mon Camus…."

"- Ni même de regarder ?"

Le scorpion eut un petit sourire.

Il pouvait lire le rien d'humour dans la question très digne de son compagnon.

"- Ca, je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'empêcher de lire le menu des autres restaurant après avoir fait le plus merveilleux repas de ma vie…Mais je ne changerais plus jamais de brasserie, ca c'est sur…"

Amusé par la comparaison culinaire, Camus se permis de donner une petite claque sur la fesse du grec.

"- Tu vois comme tu es."

Milo posa son front contre l'épaule du français.

Machinalement, sa main libre avait entourée la taille de son compagnon pendant que celle de Camus entourait ses épaules.

"- Je t'appartiens totalement Camus…n'en doute pas." Souffla le Scorpion avant de se décider.

Gentiment mais fermement, il posa ses lèvres sur celle du verseau pour un long baiser tendre que ne chercha pas à interrompre le onzième gardien.

Prenant sa décision, Milo souleva Camus dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Il était temps qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait.  
Pour de bon et définitivement.

Un peu inquiet à nouveau, Camus se laissa faire.

Il se sentait à la fois émoustillé par le contrôle que Milo avait décidé de prendre sur la situation et angoissé par ce qu'elle promettait.

Tiraillé entre la crainte et le désir, il n'eut qu'une pensée pour Hyoga.  
Cette fois, le Cygne avait été trop loin.


	8. Chapter 8

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 8)**_

A quoi vois-ton que je m'ennuie au taff : a la quantité de scènes de cul dans le chapitre

désolée

***

Rhadamanthe secoua la tête pour probablement la cinquantième fois de la journée, un sourire de profond amusement au visage.

Depuis leur arrivée au Sanctuaire, il avait vu sa petite sœur s'ennuyer a dépérir sans rien pouvoir faire.

Il avait beau faire de son mieux pour s'occuper d'elle correctement, il n'avait jamais eut d'enfant a charge et Ivory restait belle et bien une enfant, contrairement aux jeunes Spectres qui arrivaient aux Enfers. Ceux là avaient déjà leur persona de serviteur d'Hadès bien encrée en eux, il suffisait juste de la réveiller.

Alors qu'Ivory….

Si la petite savait faire preuve d'une grande intelligence et d'une grande réflexion, elle n'avait que douze ans.

Il avait suffit d'une glace a l'italienne et d'un manège de bois pour que la petite dame redevienne une petite fille heureuse de vivre.

Le Juge donna un coup de langue sur sa propre glace.  
Ivory n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Il était hors de question que son grand frère et ses suivant ne goute pas au dessert sucré si elle y avait droit.

Rhadamanthe avait commencé par refuser mais lorsque le doux sourire à fossettes de Shun avait insisté, il n'avait pu que demander "une double menthe/fraise s'il vous plait.

A sa grande surprise, Valentine et Sylphide avaient parus content qu'il change d'avis, et pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient eut droit chacun a un cornet, respectivement vanille/fraise et chocolat/pèche.

Non, les deux hommes avaient lancés un regard a Andromède, s'étaient entre regardés puis avaient acquiescé a quelque chose connu d'eux seuls.

Depuis, ils semblaient satisfait comme une poule après la ponte.

Pour un peu, ca leur aurait fait froid dans le dos.

"- Vous semblez rêveur…"

Le juge retint un geste de surprise.

Tout a ses pensées, il s'était laissé guidé par le chevalier de bronze accroché a son avant bras.

Le jeune homme s'était rapproché de lui et frissonnait doucement.

Lorsque la pluie avait commencé, Ivory n'avait pas voulu rentrer.

Aussi avaient ils achetés trois grand parapluies et s'étaient répartis dessous.

Rhadamanthe devait bien avoué que la balade sous la pluie drue et chaude avait été des plus agréables. Surtout avec le jeune chevalier d'Andromède a son bras.  
Sylphide et Valentine suivaient, blottit l'un contre l'autre comme deux ados qui se cherchent et rosissent dès qu'ils se trouvent.

Ils étaient mignons ces deux là…Pour l'instant, Ivory n'avait rien vu mais lorsqu'elle verrait son grand ami Harpie avec déjà un ami de cœur, il faudrait probablement gérer une crise majeur. Mais pour l'instant, la petite était trop occupée à sauter dans les flaques avec les deux chevaliers d'argent pour s'en faire.

Une humidité suspecte remonta le long de sa jambe.

Le juge coula un regard vers Shun qui lui dédia un grand sourire innocent, mais l'étincelle au fond de ses yeux convainquit le Juge qu'il avait fait exprès.

Sans réfléchir, il sauta à son tour dans une flaque, éclaboussant à son tour le chevalier de bronze qui éclata de rire.

Avant longtemps, les trois spectres, les trois chevaliers d'Athéna et Ivory s'éclaboussaient les uns les autres en sautant dans les flaques sans plus se soucier de leurs parapluies ou des regards des gens qui passaient autour d'eux.

C'était bien trop amusant pour qu'ils interrompent leurs jeux de sales gamins.

C'est enfin à la nuit noire, trempés comme des soupes mais content de leur journée comme rarement que le petit groupe rejoignit le Sanctuaire.

Shun laissa Rhadamanthe sur le pas de la Maison des Gémeaux pour continuer jusqu'au Palais du Pope. Si son frère le voyait dans cet état, il allait faire un esclandre.

Un sourire un peu rêveur au visage, le Juge toqua à la porte de la troisième maison pour ne pas surprendre un couple puis entra avec sa petite sœur.

Kanon, Shaka sur les genoux, lança un regard noir qui se fit très vite étonné en voyant la mise des deux anglais.

"- Vous vous êtes fait surprendre par l'averse ?" S'intéressa Shaka.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le Spectre autrement que tiré à quatre épingles.

"- Nan ! On a sauté dans les flaques !" Expliqua Ivory, les joues roses, avant d'éternuer bruyamment, vite imitée par son grand frère qui commençait à attraper un rhume.

La vierge se sortit des bras de son amant.

"- Je reviens, je vais vous faire un thé spécial. Sinon, vous allez être bons pour une pneumonie." Soupira Shaka. "Allez prendre un bain chaud." Continua la vierge pendant que Kanon était allé chercher deux épaisses serviettes propres et deux peignoirs qui lui appartenaient.

"- Et très chaud le bain…" S'amusa le gémeau.

Si même le digne et viril Juge d'Hadès pouvait sauter à pieds joints dans les flaques, le sort de l'humanité n'était peut-être pas "si" mal engagée que ca…

***

De façon paradoxale, DeathMask aimait voir son amant triste et malheureux.

Non qu'il aime le voir souffrir, non… Même si le chevalier du Cancer était un sadique qui prenait plaisir à infliger de la souffrance a ses proies, il aurait détesté l'idée même de faire du mal à Aphrodite.  
Simplement lorsque le chevalier des poissons étaient triste et malheureux, il se tournait immédiatement vers lui pour le réconfort et l'amour qu'il que l'italien pouvait lui donner.

Et c'était ce que le Cancer adorait.

Plus que tout, il aimait protéger son petit poisson.

Il aimait voir le sourire revenir sur ses lèvres pleines et douce comme de la soie parce qu'il avait fait quelque chose, parce que lui, connaissait assez le jeune chevalier pour apaiser ses tourments, pourfendre l'agresseur et essuyer les petites larmes qui menaçaient de perler aux coins des yeux de son amant.

Gentiment, il glissa une main dans l'opulente chevelure bleue légèrement ébouriffée du Poisson. Qu'il était beau son Aphrodite après l'amour… Qu'il était beau les lèvres entrouvertes, encore un peu gonflées par leurs baisers, une fine pellicule de sueur irisant sa peau délicate, le souffle un rien plus court et plus rapide, les pommettes roses et la gorge couverte de petites marques rouges.

Beau comme une déesse…

La main du Cancer glissa sur l'épaule nue de son compagnon avant de descendre encore entre ses omoplates.

Aphrodite arqua le dos avec un petit soupir de plaisir.

DM eut un sourire tendre que personne d'autre que son poisson ne verrait jamais.

La moindre caresse semblait électriser le corps souple du nordique.

"- Deathy…"

La voix était un peu brumeuse de sommeil et de satisfaction mêlée.

Le cancer glissa une fois encore ses doigts dans la crinière de son amant.

"- Tu te réveilles ?"

Le poisson eut une petite moue boudeuse d'enfant.

Il s'était endormit après plusieurs heures de passion, allongé de tout son long sur son amant.

Il dormait souvent ainsi, la joue sur le torse de son compagnon, leurs ventres l'un contre l'autre, les bras autours de la taille de chacun.

"- Je suis bien obligé, tu me touches…"

DeathMask eut un petit rire tendre.

Il restait toujours émerveillé de parvenir à exciter la passion d'Aphrodite, balourd et maladroit comme il l'était.

Il n'était pas aussi sophistiqué que Shaka dans les jeux amoureux, bien loin de là. Il n'avait pas non plus une imagination débordante et l'idée d'ajouter des ustensiles à leurs ébats, hormis quelques foulards de soie, le faisait rougir comme une collégienne.

Il s'émerveillait toujours qu'Aphrodite ai choisit de rester avec lui.

Le Cancer caressa la joue de son amant du bout des doigts.

Immédiatement, Aphrodite ferma les yeux avant de tourner la tête pour déposer un baiser sur les doigts calleux de son amant.

Un sourire monta à ses lèvres.

"- Aphro ?"

"- Tes mains sentent le bois…" Sourit encore le poisson.

Il adorait l'odeur qu'avait son amant après ses après-midi à sculpter le bois. Suivant les essences l'odeur changeait chaque jour, mais il y avait toujours ce petit quelque chose de sucré, mêlé au musc qui était propre au Cancer et que le poisson retrouvait systématiquement.

C'était cette fragrance qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. C'était cette odeur qui était celle de son grand Cancer.

DM frémit un peu lorsqu'Aphrodite prit un doigt dans sa bouche pour le sucer lentement, comme un sucre d'orge.

Les yeux mi-clos, le Poisson fixait son amant de derrière ses cils baissés, à l'affut du moindre signe d'encouragement.

Très vite, la respiration de l'italien se fit plus saccadée.

Malgré leurs ébats encore frais, la passion qu'il avait pour Aphrodite ne s'assouvissait jamais bien longtemps.

Content de sentir son amant réagir a ses agaceries, Aphrodite délaissa ses mains pour descendre sur son torse.

Amusé des petits frissons qu'il arrachait au Cancer, il déposait de petits baisers, de doux coups de dents ou de légers suçons qu'il reviendrait titiller plus tard et agrandir sur la peau olivâtre de son amant.

Il aimait le silence du Cancer.

Au mieux lui tirait-il de petits grondements du fond de gorge, jamais davantage malgré ses efforts.  
C'était comme un challenge perpétuel pour lui arracher tout son contrôle.

Un jour peut-être….

Même les rares fois où il demandait son indulgence au Cancer, jamais il n'avait pu lui prendre plus que quelques soupirs.

C'était exaspérant et excitant à la fois.

Aphrodite se redressa du suçon sombre qu'il venait de faire sur le ventre de son amant, juste autour de son nombril puis recula encore sur ses cuisses.

Le membre de l'italien frotta sur son torse quelques instants avant qu'il ne se redresse.

Un petit sourire en coin, il descendit encore avant d'effleurer son amant du bout des lèvres.

DeathMask soupira doucement.

Il aimait les attentions de son petit poisson.

Il aimait lorsqu'il prenait son temps pour jouer avec lui.

Aphrodite donna encore quelques coups de langue avant de remonter pour se redresser.

Immédiatement, DM posa ses mains sur ses cuisses et l'encouragea à leur donner du plaisir a tous les deux.

Un sourire mutin aux lèvres, le dos bien cambré et les reins frémissants, Aphrodite s'empala lentement sur lui.

La tête rejetée en arrière, il murmurait doucement.

"- Ho, Deathy…."

Le cancer était juste à la bonne taille pour lui, juste…parfait.

Le poisson resta immobile un instant avant de jouer des muscles sur son amant.

DM gronda un peu. Ses mains sur les cuisses d'Aphrodite se crispèrent convulsivement mais il parvint à conserver son calme.  
Ce n'était pas toujours le cas.  
Des fois, il attrapait le poisson par les épaules, inversaient leurs places et le besognait sans merci jusqu'a ce que son cadet demande grâce….Aphrodite ne demandait jamais grâce…

Il criait, il geignait et gémissait, mais jamais il ne demandait pitié.

Il prenait autant plaisir aux douces étreintes qu'ils partageaient qu'aux crises de violence que le Cancer lui faisait subir. Il en ressortait toujours brisé, épuisé et couvert de petites griffures, mais toujours il se bouinait contre son amant avant de s'endormir du sommeil du juste, content et satisfait.

Ce soir, DeathMask comptait bien tenir la bride de ses passions.

Aphrodite s'empala un peu plus sur son amant.  
C'était un plaisir que de sentir le Cancer planté en lui, glisser a l'intérieur de lui avec aisance, sentir sa chaleur et le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer progressivement.

Le poisson soupira de plaisir une fois de plus.

Il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi, juste à profiter de cette sensation de possession, de se sentir emplis par son Cancer, plus proches qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'être…

Lentement, si lentement que tout son corps hurlait de frustration, Aphrodite se mit en mouvement, presque a perdre le contact avec l'italien avant de l'engloutir a nouveau le plus possible, jouant des reins pour gagner quelques millimètres précieux.

Il gémit doucement.

DM tremblait à présent et il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour qu'il le retourne sur le lit et le possède comme une chienne probablement.

Aphrodite gémit encore en un vibrant appel de soumission pour son amant qui le faisait languir.

Le Cancer refusa de lui donner satisfaction.

Concentré, il lui caressait les cuisses tout en censurant strictement les reflexes qui lui montaient dans les reins.

Il ne culbuterait pas son petit poisson, pas ce soir.

Aphrodite resta immobile encore quelques minutes avant de jeter un regard enfiévré de passion a son amant.

Il lui donnait si faim a ne rien faire…Tellement faim…Tellement…Besoin…Besoin de lui, de l'aimer, de le faire sien…

Le nordique finit par abandonner les cuisses du Cancer.

"- Deathy…."

Un peu timide, il fit courir sa main sur la cuisse de son Italien.

C'était si rare cet abandon…Tellement rare et précieux.

Docile, le Cancer ouvrit les cuisses, offert et tranquille.

Aphrodite ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son offre

Il s'allongea entre ses jambes pour venir laper son intimité du bout de la langue, bien décidé cette fois à lui arracher autre chose qu'un simplement grondement de fauve en rut.

Le Cancer ferma les yeux.

Ces sensations étaient rares, tellement qu'il les oubliait entre chaque étreinte pour les redécouvrir à chaque fois.

Un petit grondement lui échappa lorsqu'Aphrodite glissa un doigt en lui, attentif à ne pas lui faire de mal.

Le Cancer en fut un peu honteux.

Il était rare qu'il soit aussi soigneux que son amant. Et si la fréquence de leurs étreintes était une explication, ce n'était quand même pas bien.

Aphrodite joua de la main un long moment avant d'ajouter un second doigt, puis un troisième.

Il attendit un peu puis prit place entre les jambes de son compagnon.

Il y avait bien des semaines que DeathMask ne s'était pas donné a lui et…

Un petit cri lui échappa avant qu'un voile de déception ne passe fugitivement dans les yeux du poisson lorsque DM inversa leur installation.

Il aurait du s'y attendre…

Le Cancer se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Il n'aimait pas le voir déçut comme ca. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de lui reprendre ce qu'il voulait lui donner. Juste…Changer un peu les choses…

Imitant comme il pouvait le poisson, DeathMask s'installa à califourchon sur le bas ventre de son délicieux camarade avant de s'empaler sur lui.  
C'était la première fois qu'il s'essayait à ca et il comprenait mieux a présent pourquoi Aphrodite adorait ca.

Parfaitement en contrôle, il pouvait doser le moindre de ses gestes, la moindre caresse.

Les joues un peu roses, il s'empala au plus profond sur Aphrodite avant de s'immobiliser.

Il savait qu'il pesait de tout son poids sur le ventre de son amant, contrairement à ce que faisait le poisson mais il était incapable de faire mieux pour l'instant.

Ses jambes tremblaient trop, bien trop, sous l'afflux de sensation que leur installation lui prodiguait.

Les yeux écarquillés de surprise, le souffle court et heurté, Aphrodite ne pu que laisser échapper un lourd gémissement de plaisir.

"- A…Aphro…."

Le poisson posa une main sur la cuisse de son amant et l'autre sur son entre jambe.

"- Je…je suis là….Du…Du calme…

Du calme, du calme, comment le douzième gardien pouvait il garder son calme plus longtemps ? Son Cancer qui se donnait a lui, magnifique et superbe, ses muscles qui jouaient sur son membre, sa peau sous la sienne, brulante de passion et humide de désir…

Un frisson remonta dans les reins d'Aphrodite qui retint un violent spasme.

"- Shhh….Laisse…toi aller…" Conseilla le poisson avant de glisser ses mains sous les cuisses de DM pour le soulever lentement et le laisser redescendre sur lui.

Il fallut quelques instants au Cancer pour comprendre la manœuvre et suivre le mouvement.

Avant longtemps, il s'empalait brutalement sur son amant, la tête rejetée en arrière, les mains a plat sur le torse du poisson, totalement dépendant de son bon vouloir pour s'assouvir.

Perdu dans le plaisir, les reins raidit par l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas venir a la rencontre de son amant, Aphrodite lui meurtrissait les cuisses a force de ses contenir.

"- A…Aphro…S'il…te plait…" Gémit doucement le cancer, la nuque rouge de supplier mais incapable de se soulager lui-même.

Le poisson gémit lourdement.

Déesse, entendre son Cancer le supplier ainsi, lui demander son concours pour leur plaisir conjoint.

C'était meilleur que lui arracher des cris ou des gémissements, meilleur que de s'empaler sur lui….

Gentiment malgré la passion qui l'engloutissait, Aphrodite posa une main sur l'entrejambe du Cancer pour le caresser doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vigoureusement.

Il n'en fallut guère plus à l'italien.

Il prit son plaisir avec un sanglot étouffé avant de sentir la semence brulante de son amant en lui.

Il s'immobilisa en tremblant de tous ces membres.

La tête basse, les mains toujours collées au torse de son poisson, il fallut qu'Aphrodite les prennent dans les siennes et attire son amant dans ses bras pour que le Cancer s'allonge sur lui.

Aphrodite lui caressa le dos du bout des doigts.

Il se sentait fort pour une fois, fort et heureux.

Tendrement, il roula sur le coté avant de se retirer de DeathMask puis l'allongea de tout son long sur lui.

Il aimait son Cancer plus que tout.

Dans la chambre d'apprenti de la maison des Poissons, résigné, Minos tentait sans grande réussite de dormir. Mais il n'allait jamais finir les deux lapins là ? Et c'était comme ca toutes les nuits.

Agacé, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir sans un peu de soulagement et d'aide, les joues roses, le Juge glissa une main sous le pantalon de toile qu'il portait pour dormir.

Les yeux clos, il se prit a joindre les sons que lui prodiguaient les eux amants de l'autre côté du mur de marbre par quelques fantaisies personnelles inaccessibles.

La vie était injuste.

***

Le jour était encore gris lorsque Rhadamanthe se sortit de son lit.

Sa sœur devait déjà être debout puisqu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre.

L'esprit un peu embrumé par la fatigue et la migraine, il soupira avant de constater qu'on lui avait prit ses vêtements trempés de la veille.

Il avait fait des rêves étranges toute la nuit.

Un peu agacé, il se gratta la joue d'un mouvement tout sauf gracieux avant d'enfiler le peignoir abandonné la veille.

A pas lents, il se traina jusqu'au coin cuisine où Shaka préparait le déjeuner pour son compagnon, Saka, Mu et lui.

Malgré le sourire qui vint immédiatement trôner a ses lèvres devant la tête de déterré du Spectre, il ne fit aucun commentaire mais remplit une grande tasse de café fort qu'il accompagna de deux tartines avant de les donner au Juge.

L'esprit embrumé par la fatigue, Rhadamanthe se contenta de grogner un remerciement qu'un ours des montagnes n'aurait pas renié.

"- 'rci…"

Kanon entra, un pantalon et une chemise secs a la main.

Il les posa sur la chaise près du juge.

"- J'ai fait sécher tes vêtements."

"- rci.." Répéta l'anglais sans réagir au fait que le chevalier d'or soit entré dans sa chambre pendant son sommeil et surtout, qu'il n'y ai pas réagit.

"- Ta sœur est avec tes hommes, ils sont allés pécher avec Kiki, Marine et Sheena.

"- 'ant 'ieux." Grogna encore le Spectre.

Cette fois hautement amusé, Kanon s'assit à la table, en face du juge.

Il n'était jamais dans un bon état au réveil mais là, ca frisait le n'importe quoi.

Sans compter qu'avec ses yeux injectés de sang et sa barbe de deux jours, ca faisait pas terrible…Comment diable un blond comme lui pouvait avoir le poil aussi foncé d'ailleurs ?

Rhadamanthe avala sa tasse d'un trait avant de chercher la cafetière des yeux.

Poli, Shaka le servit à nouveau.

"- 'erci…"

Y avait du progrès…

***

Le soleil se levait à peine lorsque le chevalier d'or de la balance posa le pied au Sanctuaire.

Il avait prit son temps pour venir puis il était resté quelques jours en ville pour se calmer et écouter un peu les rumeurs qui couraient.

Ce qu'il avait entendu ne l'avait pas calmé, bien au contraire.

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne de ne pas avoir été là pour accueillir les spectres et de ne toujours pas être dans sa maison pour les surveiller.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Shion, son frère, continuait sa liaison contre nature avec un jeune or qui avait à peine un dixième de son âge.

Si Shion se sentait seul a ce point, il aurait du se tourner vers lui, pas aller vadrouiller avec un bébé presque en couches.

Il aurait été tout à fait heureux de lui rendre service si le célibat lui pesait autant.  
Ho, il pouvait le comprendre, avec un corps de 18 ans tout neuf plus des décennies de frustration terminale à avoir un Harem sous la main sans la possibilité de s'en servir…Lui aussi se sentait titillé par ses hormones.  
Son corps aussi était en bon état à présent.

Il n'était plus un vieux champignon violet.

Mais ce n'était quand même pas bien.

Les Chevaliers d'Athéna n'étaient pas obligés de rester abstinent bien sur. Mais ils n'étaient pas encouragés non plus à s'ébattre avec n'importe qui, bien au contraire.  
Déjà, la balance voyait d'un mauvais œil l'affection croissante et de moins en moins fraternelle entre son élève et sa fille adoptive.

Ce genre de chose troublait l'esprit, éloignait d'Athéna et donnait une faiblesse qui pouvait être rédhibitoire.

Il faudrait qu'il discute avec Shiryu.

Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.  
Il était là pour récupérer son Shion, a lui, tout seul.

Même si les deux hommes ne s'étaient plus approchés de cette façon depuis près de deux siècles, l'ancien bélier restait à lui.  
Et qu'il soit en totale contradiction avec ce qu'il souhaitait imposer à Shiryu n'entrait pas en ligne de compte.

Shiryu était un bronze, Shunrei une simple humaine.  
Shion était un chevalier d'or, lui aussi.

Personne ne pourrait utiliser l'un pour fragiliser l'autre.  
Et que Shura soit également un or n'était qu'un détail.  
D'ailleurs, à son âge, comment ce bébé pouvait-il se prétendre un chevalier d'or de toute façon ?

"- Vieux Maitre." Salua Mu en le voyant approcher de son temple.

Un sourire calme au visage, le Bélier semblait bien plus sur que lui que ne l'avait jamais vu le chinois.

"- Bonjour Mu. Tout va bien ?"

Le jeune homme hocha la tête.

"- Etonnamment bien, je dirais." Expliqua tranquillement le bélier en emboitant le pas de la Balance. Il devait retrouver Saga au Temple du Pope.

L'ainé des gémeaux avait proposé a Shion de l'aider à se débarrasser des missives qui s'empilaient pour qu'il ai le temps de préparer une petite surprise a Shura. Shion avait accepté avec une ferveur touchante. Histoire d'aller encore plus vite, Saga avait proposé à Aioros de les aider. Il faisait de plus en plus souvent de telles ouvertures au Sagittaire.

Aioros en était ravi.

Il voyait dans les tentatives de Saga une façon de faire amende honorable et de régulariser la situation entre eux, aussi acceptait il toujours, que ce soit pour faire de la paperasse que pour l'accompagner à Athènes chercher un petit cadeau a Mu. Dans la foulée, il se débrouillait toujours pour trouver quelque chose pour Aiolia.

Il aimait tant son petit frère poulpesque…

Dohko fit signe a Mu de développer son propos.

"- Et bien, les juges et leur suite se tiennent a carreau, personne n'a encore sauté a la gorge de personne, Shun prend le pli d'être un futur grand pope sage et écouté."

"- SHUN ???"

"- Oui, le petit Shun d'Andromède…Son maitre m'a apprit qu'il avait atteins le septième sens avant même d'avoir son armure…Ca recadre certaines choses hein ?" Sourit le mouton, très content de lui.

La balance se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Ainsi donc, le petit Shun serait le prochain grand pope lorsque Shion aurait démissionné.

"- Ton maitre va lui donner son casque quand ?"

"- Pas avant de nombreuses années je crois…et j'espère… Shion n'a pas franchement envie de se retirer à Jamir pour s'y ennuyer. Surtout maintenant qu'il file le parfait amour avec Shura…"

L'agneau ne vit pas les mâchoires de la balance se durcir.

"- Ha vraiment ?"

"- Oui, ca couvait depuis longtemps, mais maintenant, ca y est ! Mon maitre n'est plus tout seul et malheureux !" Exultait le bélier.

Dohko préféra changer de sujet.

"- Et toi ?"

L'agneau avait toujours été tellement timide, qui voudrait de quelqu'un aussi ailleurs de toute façon ? Sans compter qu'il était innocent aux dernières nouvelles et le chevalier d'or ne connaissait pas grand monde qui puisse prendre plaisir à déniaiser quelqu'un d'aussi prude que Mu.

Le bélier s'était empourpré.

"- Moi, je…." Il se tu avant qu'un doux sourire ne lui monte aux lèvres.  
"- Tu ?"

"- Saga…" Mu se tu encore, très gêné.

"- Ha…je vois…"

Dohko soupira.

"- Et il y a d'autres nouveautés du même ordre ?"

Mu hocha la tête avant d'égrainer les couples.

Le Chevalier d'or de la Balance était consterné.

Même Aldébaran ! Même lui avait quelqu'un même si personne ne savait qui…

Il n'y avait donc qu'Aioros à rester digne dans cette affaire ? Même son frère fricotait avec une femme chevalier… C'était…Misère….

"- Athéna vous a réclamé." Coupa soudain Mu.

Dohko haussa les épaules.

"- J'ai été retardé. "

"- Oui, je vois ça…"

La balance se tu.

"- Et sinon ?"

Il n'était pas revenu depuis la séparation des armures des gémeaux.  
De son point de vue, c'était une hérésie, mas puisqu'Athéna l'avait validé…

"- Rien de bien neuf. Milo et Camus devraient bientôt conclure et…"

"- Bonjour Maitre Mouton !!!"

Salua Ivory en sautant de la dernière marche qui menait au Temple de la Balance.

"- Bonjour Ivory."

Mu se baissa pour faire la bise a la fillette.

"- Sylphide, Valentine…"

Les deux spectres avaient troqués leurs Surplis pour des jeans et des chemises. Puisqu'ils étaient tous plus ou moins en repos pour 48h….

Dohko s'était raidit.

Des spectres…au Sanctuaire, comme s'ils étaient chez eux…  
A ca le démangeait de les renvoyer aux enfers…

Mu présenta le vieux maitre aux deux Spectres pis présenta Ivory.

"- Bonjour Monsieur !"

Dohko lui jeta a peine un regard.

Dépité, la petite se renfrogna.

"- Ouai, ben m'sieur Shion il est plus sympa que lui !" Râla la gosse auprès de Mu en montrant la Balance du pouce.

Mu gloussa.

"- Je crois que le vieux maitre a beaucoup de choses en tête. Il faut lui pardonner, tu ne crois pas ?"

La petite haussa les épaules avant de se tourner vers ses baby-sitters.

"- On doit aller où ?"

"- Marine et Sheena doivent nous attendre devant chez elles."

"- Ha oui !"

"- Vous allez où ?" S'intéressa Mu

La situation avait beau être calme entre les deux groupes, il était content que les deux chevaliers d'argent surveillent un peu ces trois là.

"- On va pécher à la plage !" Expliqua la petite fille.

Au moins, elle ne s'ennuierait plus !

Dohko regarda les trois ennemis s'éloigner.

"- Ce Sanctuaire part en déconfiture." Murmura-t-il, lugubre.

"- Je ne dirais pas ça." Tenta Mu. "Si on arrivait a établir de bonnes relations avec Hadès comme on en a avec Asgard, nous pourrions éviter des guerres."

Dohko grogna.

Tout ca le mettait en pétard, mais pour l'instant, c'était Shion sa priorité…

***

Ikki passa la tête hors de la Maison de la Vierge.

Une fois de plus, Shaka avait découché à son plus grand amusement.

Il trouvait mignonne la relation que le digne indous entretenait avec Kanon. Les deux chevaliers s'étaient bien trouvés.

Sans compter que la froideur et la distance que Shaka mettait avec tout le monde avait diminuée.

La preuve la plus éclatante en était qu'il avait offert aux deux frères de loger chez lui.

Ikki avait accepté.  
Sans grand surprise, Shun passait plus des deux tiers de son temps au Temple du Pope.

Le phénix soupira.

Il aurait du s'y attendre. Après tout, Shun devait se préparer au rôle qui serait le sien dans quelques temps.

Un petit grognement échappa au phénix.  
Arriverait-il à fuir la présence de Pandore ?

Depuis que les spectres étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire, le pauvre bronze devait passer ses journées a échapper a la jeune fille.  
La servante d'Hadès semblait persuadée qu'il était fou amoureux d'elle et qu'il n'attendait qu'un geste de sa part pour la demander en mariage.

Il grogna encore.

Il ne s'intéressait absolument pas à elle !

Et pour l'instant, d'ailleurs, il ne s'intéressait à personne.  
Quand à savoir s'il préférerait les garçons plutôt que les filles, comme Pandore l'en avait accusé quelques jours plus tôt avec des trémolos dans la voix, il verrait ca plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il profitait juste de voir que Shun grandissait (et très bien en plus) qu'il avait moins besoin de le surveiller et de s'occuper de lui et qu'il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait.

Soulagé de ne pas voir de robe noire aux alentours, c'est satisfait que le phénix sorti des ombres de la maison de la Vierge pour prendre un peu l'air.

Ca commençait à être lassant cette histoire…

"- Ho ! Ikki !!!"

Le pauvre chevalier retint un sanglot.

Elle le surveillait…y avait pas moyen…

"- Chevalier Phénix." Commença une voix douce et indéniablement masculine en court-circuitant la présence de Pandore qui jeta un regard noir au juge qui venait de se matérialiser près du bronze.

Pour un peu, Ikki lui aurait baisé les pieds.

"- Juge Eaque…"

"- Auriez-vous un peu de temps à m'accorder ?"

L'adolescent jeta un regard de bête traquée à Pandore qui lui sourit de manière enjôleuse.

"- Avec plaisir…"

Eaque lança un sourire suffisant a Pandore avant de s'éloigner avec le chevalier de bronze vers les arènes d'entrainement.

***

Milo se réveilla en sursaut, seul dans son lit.

Paniqué, il se mit à chercher Camus avant de se calmer d'un coup.

Nu, le verseau s'était assis sur le fauteuil a coté de la fenêtre et regardait le soleil se lever.

Le scorpion quitta son nid de couvertures pour venir timidement poser une main sur l'épaule de son amant…  
Son amant…

Un sourire à la fois timide et béat monta à ses lèvres.

Après l'arrivée en catastrophe de Camus, la veille au soir, ils s'étaient aimés pendant des heures.

Le Scorpion avait prit tout son temps lorsqu'il avait comprit que son ami était entièrement pur.

Un peu gêné, Camus lui avait avoué qu'il gardait ça pour la personne de sa vie…

Le verseau avait été sur que le scorpion se moquerait de lui mais a son grand soulagement, Milo ne s'était pas moqué, bien au contraire…

Il avait trouvé ca si mignon…Si romantique…  
Avec gêne a son tour, il avait avoué qu'il n'avait rien d'aussi sensible à offrir a son Camus.

Le jeune français avait rosit.

Ce n'était pas grave…Ils n'auraient qu'a profiter tous les deux de son expérience…C'était même aussi bien. Il ne ferait pas d'erreur comme ca.

Milo avait espéré ce que ca suffirait, que tout se passerait bien…. Ca avait été plus compliqué.  
Sous ses dehors calme, Camus était un grand nerveux que des semaines de sommeil agités avait encore plus angoissé.

Il avait fallut des heures de caresses et de paroles apaisantes pour que le verseau accepte de se coucher nu à nu avec lui.

Lorsqu'enfin leurs corps s'étaient touchés, le scorpion n'avait pas crié victoire.

Il connaissait son Camus…

Il avait fallut des heures encore avant que Milo parvienne a s'offrir a son Camus.

Installé au dessus de lui, il s'était donné avec passion et amour.

Le verseau en était resté saisit.

Ensuite, dans le bien-être passager de l'après jouissance, le grecque avait enfin pu faire sien le français.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement endormit, la nuit menaçait de laisser place à l'aube.

Il n'avait pas dormit deux heures et Camus ne devait pas avoir dormit du tout.

"- Camus ?"

Le français resta silencieux, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

Une pointe d'angoisse noua le ventre du Scorpion.

"- Camus ???"

"- ….Tu veux que je parte maintenant ?" Murmura doucement le verseau.

"- Q…Quoi ?"

"- Tu as eut ce que tu voulais non ? Je ne suis plus utile à rien je suppose…"

Camus avait donné à Milo tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. Maintenant, il était jetable. Sans intérêt…

Le scorpion resta saisit un instant.

Il pensait avoir rassuré son amant, lui avait fait comprendre… Enfin…il le pensait et….Pourquoi s'était-il donné a lui alors ? S'il pensait qu'il allait le chasser ensuite…

Milo s'accroupit devant son verseau et lui fit relever le nez.

"- Ho…Mon Camus…" Désolé, il chassa du bout d'un doigt les larmes qui perlaient a ses yeux. "Jamais mon Camus…jamais…. Je ne veux jamais te quitter…."

Il se redressa et l'embrassa chastement avant de s'asseoir a califourchon sur ses cuisses.

"- N'écoutes pas les paroles de Hyoga mon cœur. Je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi et tout ce que ce sale gosse pourra dire ne pourra rien y changer. Il n'y en aura plus jamais d'autre que toi." Insista le grecque, éperdu du désir d'être cru.

Camus passa timidement ses bras autour de la taille de Milo avant de poser son front sur son torse.

"- Mon…Milo…"

Cette fois, le scorpion eut un sourire tendre.

"- Ton Milo oui…A toi tout seul… Comme tu es mon Camus…A moi tout seul…"

Le français releva les yeux pour fixer durement son ami de toujours.

"- Même ….Même si je ne veux plus que tu me touches ? Même si je refuse encore….ca…" Insista-t-il en montrant le lit avec un rien de dédain.

Le scorpion n'eut pas un geste de déception.

Il aimait son Camus. Et si l'aspect physique lui manquerait, il ne lui était pas indispensable.  
Son sourire se fit plus tendre.

"- Même si tu ne veux même plus que pose ma tête sur ton épaule Camus… Ca m'est égal…"

Camus le fixa longuement avant de hocher lentement la tête.

"- J'ai froid…"

Milo quitta immédiatement ses jambes pour le soulever jusqu'au lit et le mettre au chaud sous la couette.

Gentiment, il se glissa près de lui pour le reprendre timidement dans ses bras.  
Camus se laissa faire un instant avant de passer à l'offensive.  
Très vite, Milo se trouva allonger sous son amant.

Il se laissa faire avec plaisir.  
S'il devait laisser pour toujours la main haute à Camus, très bien.

Il se mettrait à quatre pattes devant lui sur un claquement de doigt de son amant.  
Ca ne le dérangerait pas…

***

Le milieu de matinée sonnait à peine lorsque Shion émergea de sous sa couette.

Le cheveu en patard, le fondement dérangé et un sourire de béatitude exacerbée au visage, il s'étira longuement avant de chatouilla la gorge de Shura du bout des doigts.

Le chevalier du capricorne chassa la main importune avec un grognement avant de se retourner dans le lit.

Shion se lécha les lèvres.

Comment résister a ce dos tout doux et bien musclé, a cette taille fine et bien découplée.  
A ces hanches étroites, a ces reins tout chauds et sensibles comme une aile de papillon.  
A mesure qu'il descendait sur le corps de son amant pour y déposer de petits baisers et coups de langue, Shura arquait le dos en grommelant.

Non mais avait-on idée de le réveiller aussi tôt ?

Enthousiaste comme seul un jeune homme peut l'être, Shion se colla au dos de Shura.

Immédiatement, le jeune chevalier arqua un peu plus les reins pour lui laisser un meilleur accès.

Shion ne se fit pas prier pour le posséder gentiment.

Il était fréquent que le premier réveillé s'amuse avec le second de cette façon.

Shura soupira de plaisir avant de serrer les muscles sur son amant qui laissa échapper un petit mouvement de reins.

"- Bonjour mon cabri."

"- Bonjour mon mouton." Ronronna le capricorne avec un sourire encore un peu endormit pendant que Shion se mettait lentement en mouvement.

"- Bien dormit ?"

Shura hocha la tête.

"- Surtout vers la fin" Ronronna-t-il encore

Shion le besogna un peu plus rudement jusqu'à s'assouvir puis se retira avant de le reprendre dans ses bras.

Shura se laissa faire avec plaisir jusqu'à ce que la passivité de son amant l'irrite.

"- Et moi ?"

Le pope repoussa la couette, allongea son amant sur le lit de tout son long puis, a quatre pattes sur le lit, les reins creusés, vint le détendre de la bouche.

Shura tendit la main pour caresser une fesse offerte et toute douce, les yeux mi-clos.

Shion était toujours très doué pour ca….

"- Shion…."

Le pope joua un peu plus de la langue sur la virilité de son partenaire avant de laisser échapper un petit grondement lorsque Shura glissa deux doigts en lui. La bouche pleine, il lui dédia un regard noir. Avait-on idée de faire ça comme ça, sans prévenir ?"

Le sourire de Shura s'accentua.  
Très content de lui, il finit par repousser la bouche délicieuse.

"- Ne bouge pas."

Shion se figea, docile.

Shura se mit à genoux pour venir prendre place derrière son amant.

D'un mouvement coulé et un peu brusque, il le posséda d'un coup, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlé.

Avec le temps, il avait apprit à jouer sur les fringales sensuelles de Shion.

Le pope aimait autant être possédé avec tendresse la nuit qu'être chevauché comme une jument réfractaire au matin.

Sans montrer plus de douceur, il le besogna très vite comme un ramone une vieille cheminée. Avant longtemps, Shion s'était effondré sur le lit et geignait de plaisir sous les coups de boutoirs qu'il subissait.  
Shura savait si bien le satisfaire à présent…

Le capricorne se pencha sur lui pour lui mordre la nuque.

Il n'avait pas besoin de le toucher pour lui faire prendre son plaisir. La douleur de la morsure suffirait.

Comme prédit, le pope s'assouvit brutalement avant de s'effondrer complètement sur le lit.  
Shura continua à l'utiliser encore un moment, le temps de se satisfaire à son tour. Il resta enfiché en lui, immobile, le temps de calmer un peu son rythme cardiaque frénétique puis se retira.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il flatta la croupe de son amant avant de venir l'embrasser avec passion.

"- Lève-toi, sinon les draps vont en profiter aussi."

Shion ouvrit un œil violet avant qu'un sourire de sale gosse ne monte à ses lèvres.

"- Trop tard." Murmura-t-il lorsqu'il sentit la semence de Shura couler entre ses fesses.

Shura lui flatta encore la croupe avant de glisser deux doigts en lui et de le fouailler à l'intérieur.

"- Lève-toi."

"- Pas si tu me redonnes faim."

Le capricorne continua ses agaceries jusqu'à ce que Shion se lève.

Une fois libéré des doigts de Shura, le pope se laissa pousser jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Il adorait voir son cabri aussi amoureux et aussi joueur.  
C'était rare qu'il le soit à ce point et il appréciait particulièrement. Il avait l'âme d'un dévoyé et d'un pervers…Un pervers amoureux, certes, mais un pervers quand même.

"- Penche-toi…" Ronronna Shura avant de le pousser aux épaules pour qu'il s'appuie sur la baignoire.

Le pope ne se fit pas prier.

Il soupira de plaisir lorsque Shura le prit encore.

L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas besoin de longues déclarations ce matin.

Plusieurs bons petits coups entre deux portes étaient bien plus satisfaisant.

Surtout quand vous saviez Athéna de l'autre coté du mur…

Oui, le Grand Pope avait un mauvais fond…

***

Irritée, Pandore remontait les escaliers du Sanctuaire, désœuvrée.

Eaque s'appropriait le jeune bronze dès qu'il en avait l'occasion.  
C'était particulièrement agaçant et elle ne savait plus comment attirer l'attention du phénix.

Le juge semblait déterminé à les séparer tous les deux et Ikki ne semblait rien voir.  
Pourtant, elle savait qu'il l'aimait.  
Il lui avait sauvé la vie aux Enfers alors que rien ne l'y forçait, c'était bien la preuve !

Elle soupira  
Elle sentait encore le torse musclé et chaud du jeune homme sous ses mains lorsqu'il l'avait serré contre lui avant de partir pour Elysion.

Elle se rappelait encore de la chaleur de son cosmos, du gout de sa sueur, de l'odeur musquée de son armure…

A moins… A moins qu'Eaque n'ait eut des ordres… Mais a par Hadès, qui voudrait les séparer ?

Personne d'autre n'avait de vue sur le Phénix…Pas a sa connaissance en tour cas.

"- Bonjour !"

"- Majest….Shun… Bonjour." Salua Pandore, irrité contre elle-même.

Elle avait le plus grand mal a ne pas voir dans ce minuscule chevalier de bronze de rien du tout la présence de son seigneur et maitre Hadès.

L'adolescent, débordant de joie de vivre comme souvent lui sourit.  
Elle retint un grognement.

Il lui rappelait Ivory.  
Elle détestait cette gamine et l'enfant le lui rendait bien

Voyant qu'Andromède n'était visiblement pas près a lui ficher la paix, elle lui dédia un regard polaire qui ne l'interpella pas plus que ca.

"- Que puis-je pour toi."

Sans se laisser démonter par le tutoiement qu'elle était seule a utiliser parmi les envoyés d'Hadès, preuve s'i en était, du peu de cas qu'elle faisait de lui, Shun s'étira un peu.

Il avait bien dormit mais avait fait des rêves étranges, peuplés de surplis, d'anglais et de jell-O

Les surplis et les anglais, il comprenait, après tout, il avait bien occupé son après-midi de la veille, mais la Jell-O….surtout qu'il n'en avait jamais gouté !

"- Je cherche Rhadamanthe, savez vous ou je peux le trouver ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
Que se fichait-elle de savoir ou était le juge !

Lui et son mono-sourcil pouvaient bien aller se pendre pour ce que ca l'intéressait !

"- Je n'en sais rien, désolée.

"- Ho…"

Un peu déçut, Shun soupira.

Il avait monté les escaliers deux fois sans tomber sur le Wyvern. Il voulait lui proposer d'aller pique-niquer avec Ivory, ses hommes, Marine et Sheena.

Ca leur ferait du bien à tous !

"- Vous me cherchiez ?"

Habillé d'un jeans un peu trop grand qui lui tombait sur les hanches et d'un t-shirt sans manche probablement volé à l'un des jumeaux, le Juge haussa un sourcil.

"- Bonjour, J…Rhadamanthe."

Le juge s'était crispé une seconde mais finalement détendu. Shun était un garçon intelligent.

Troublé une seconde par la mise du Wyvhern qui lui rappelait un peu celle de son frère, Andromède avait faillit laisser échapper son nom.

"- Vous vouliez me voir ?" Insista l'anglais en oblitérant totalement la présence de Pandore qui rougissait de plus en plus.

A ce rythme, il ne suffirait bientôt plus que de la mettre dans une toupie pour qu'elle fasse phare d'Alexandrie en plein jour.

Shun fit sa proposition au Juge.

"- Je suis désolé, ces dames, mes hommes et Ivory sont allés passer la journée a la plage."

Déçut, Shun baissa le nez.

Lui qui avait trouvé un parfait petit coin non loin du Sanctuaire….

Rhadamanthe hésita.

Il pouvait dire que jeune chevalier que ce n'était que partie remise et qu'ils pouvaient programmer ça pour le lendemain, ce ne serait pas pareil et il ne vouait pas revoir le sourire un peu triste et résigné que Shun avait parfois.

"- Nous pourrions y aller tous les deux si vous le souhaitez."

Le jeune bronze s'éclaira immédiatement.

"- Vous êtes sur ? Si vous êtes occupé…"

Le juge secoua la tête avec un rien d'amusement.

"- Rien qui ne puisse attendre…"

"- Alors c'est parfait !"

Andromède sortit un panier de derrière lui.

"- J'ai tout ce qu'il faut !"

Rhadamanthe éclata d'un rire chaud qui étonna même Pandore. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire et encore moins rire.

"- Vous saviez que je ne pourrais pas dire non…" Gronda gentiment le juge.

Shun eut un sourire en coin.

"- Je l'espérais fortement, Rhadamanthe…je l'espérais fortement…

Et ce n'était plus l'adolescent qui parlait, mais le jeune homme sur de lui et de ses objectifs.


	9. Chapter 9

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 9)**_

Allongé sur son lit, sa petite sœur endormit contre lui, Rhadamanthe fixait le plafond sans le voir.

Il soupira.

Dans la chambre à coté, il sentait la présence d'un des deux propriétaires des lieux et du chevalier du Bélier.  
Heureusement, ils étaient tranquilles.

Les deux couples qui logeaient là à tour de rôle avaient bien compris ses demandes.

Une petite fille était avec eux, ce ne serait pas très gentil de déranger son sommeil.

Le Spectre eut un sourire.

Les deux couples avaient chacun un autre point de chute, ils pouvaient se tenir tranquilles lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient a jouer les gardiens pour les deux anglais.

Ivory se rencogna un peu contre son grand frère et soupira du contentement de l'enfance.

Elle avait chaud, elle s'était bien amusée toute la journée avec son grand frère, avait même bronzé un peu et le pique nique avait été délicieux.

Dans son sommeil, elle imaginait déjà la journée du lendemain.  
Elle devait retourner à la plage avec uniquement son grand frère et Shun.

Marine et Sheena étaient de garde et son grand frère avait donné leur journée à ses hommes.  
Après tout, eux aussi avaient bien le droit de se détendre un brin.

Près d'elle, son frère s'inquiétait un peu.

Il avait accepté de passer la journée à la plage, seul avec le véhicule de son seigneur et maitre.

Il restait perplexe face au jeune chevalier de bronze.  
Déjà, il n'était qu'un bronze mais aurait pu en remontrer à tous les ors d'Athéna sans guère de difficulté. Il y avait fort à parier que si l'armure de la Vierge avait été vide lorsque les cinq bronzes s'étaient lancés à l'assaut du Sanctuaire, le gamin en aurait hérité.  
Encore aurait-il fallut qu'il le veuille.  
L'adolescent semblait détester toute violence.

Le spectre s'était un peu renseigné.

Le gamin s'était plus d'une fois fait rouer de coups sans réagir alors qu'il aurait pu éliminer ses agresseurs sans peine. Il n'en avait rien fait, subissant sans une plainte avant de rentrer chez lui pour se soigner tout seul, lorsque ca s'était passé au Japon, ou par Shaka lorsque ca lui était arrivé a Athènes.

La vierge n'avait jamais rien dit.

Sans les gardes qui avait vu l'adolescent revenir cabossé, il n'en aurait rien su, mais il était curieux de l'adolescent.

Il y avait longtemps que Shun avait gagné le respect et l'affection des gardes. Il ne s'apitoyait pas sur son sort, il prenait sur lui, cherchait toujours à économiser les vies des autres, n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier et restait simple et humble.

Ca les changeait de certains chevaliers d'or….ou de bronze…

Rhadamanthe soupira.

Il pensait un peu trop à l'adolescent depuis quelques temps.

Bien trop même…

Sa ressemblance avec son Seigneur et Maitre le fascinait en même temps qu'elle le faisait frémir.

Il pouvait déjà voir dans les traits doux et fins de l'adolescent l'adulte qu'il serait et la promesse de sa maturité était des plus…enthousiasmante…

Le juge finit par quitter le lit sans bruit pour ne pas réveiller sa petite sœur.

Il n'était pas un gros dormeur.

Il attrapa son pantalon, l'enfila a la place de son bas de pyjama puis sortit dans l'air froid de la fin de nuit.

Il se battit un moment contre la cafetière pour en extraire l'indispensable breuvage noir puis, sans bruit, il salua le groupe de gardes mené par un bronze qui finissait leur ronde pour rentrer chez eux après le changement de garde.

Rhadamanthe s'assit sur une marche de marbre, sa tasse brulante à la main.

Il la but à petite gorgée jusqu'à ce que la fraicheur de la nuit soit remplacée par la chaleur douce du soleil qui se levait a peine.

"- Bonjour…."

"- Bonjour Shun…"

L'adolescent s'assit sur les marches près du juge.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Je vous ai sentit troublé ?"

Le spectre eut un sourire un peu amusé.

"- Vraiment ?"

Shun rosit légèrement.

"- C'est facile de reconnaître qui est qui grâce au cosmos. Et le votre est troublé ?"

A la fois intéressé et interloqué, il ne s'était jamais penché sur la question du "ressentit" des cosmos, Rhadamanthe se tourna vers son jeune interlocuteur.

"- Expliquez-moi ca ?"

Shun prit sa tasse des mains du juge et but une gorgée avant de la lui rendre.

"- Et bien…un cosmos…content…est chaud et vibrant comme une clochette de cristal. Un cosmos perturbé est plus sourd, plus profond… le votre est à la fois cristallin et discordant. J'en conclus que vous réfléchissez a quelque chose qui vous fait plaisir mais qui vous trouble en même temps."

Le juge se sentit rougir.

Hadès que ce gamin avait mit dans le mille !!

Il détourna les yeux.

"- Oui…Oui, c'est quelque chose comme ca.

"- Peut-être voulez vous en parler ?" Proposa gentiment l'adolescent en posant sa main légère sur le poignet du spectre.

Rhadamanthe se retint de retirer son bras.

Les doigts de Shun étaient agréablement chauds sur sa peau.

"- Pas…pas pour l'instant."

Le jeune bronze lui sourit.

"- N'hésitez pas, je sais être une oreille tout à fait capable…et muette."

Le juge ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

"- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde…." Il resta silencieux un instant avant qu'un fin sourire ne lui monte aux lèvres. "Mais dites moi…si vous êtes capable de sentir les émotions relayées par le cosmos des autres…..Avec tous les couples qui sont ici….."

Le pauvre Shun passa au fuchsia le plus profond.

Il baissa les yeux, les mains sur les joues avant de glousser de gènes.

"- Et bien…j'ai reçut une éducation complète sur le…sujet…vous pouvez me croire…"

Cette fois, Rhadamanthe éclata d'un vrai rire.

Pauvre gamin….

Shun donna une claque sur son torse nu.

"- Vous vous moquez !"

"- Ho oui ! Ouvertement !" Continuait à rire le spectre mais sans méchanceté aucune.

La gêne évidente de l'adolescent l'attendrissait

Shun le fixa longuement, les yeux plissés de colère.

Il sauta sur le Juge comme un chat fâché pour le chatouiller sauvagement.

Il avait fait ca des dizaines de fois avec son grand frère quand il se moquait de lui.

Par contre, son frère n'avait jamais été très chatouilleux, contrairement au digne et puissant Juge qui se retrouva très vite à se tortiller sur le sol en riant, les larmes aux yeux, à demander grâce et pitié.

"- Shun…Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" S'enquit Ikki qui descendait sur la pointe des pieds de la maison de la vierge après avoir constaté l'absence de son frère.

A califourchon sur le ventre de l'anglais, un sourire satisfait au visage, le cheveu ébouriffé, Shun releva les yeux sur son grand frère.

"- Je me venge ! Il se moque."

Une ombre d'amusement passa sur le visage du Phénix.

"- Je vois, je vois…" Ronronna presque l'ainé des cinq bronze en levant un sourcil.

Shun prit soudain conscience de sa position et de celle du Spectre.

Lui, a califourchon sur le Juge, lui tenant les poignets d'une main et l'autre posée sur son ventre…

Il rougit brutalement.

Son grand frère eut pitié et parvint à se retenir de rire ouvertement.

Shun sauta de sa place –bien confortable au demeurant- tout à ses excuses.

"- Je…je suis vraiment navré…pardonnez moi…je…je ne voulais pas…je…holala…"

Rhadamanthe se redressa.

Il se rajusta un peu, regrettant de n'avoir pas prit le temps d'enfiler une chemise. Ca n'aurait pas fait de mal et il se serait sentit moins exposé sous le regard a la fois amusé et scrutateur d'Ikki.

Le Phénix finit par secouer gentiment son petit frère.

"- Tu t'es levé tôt ce matin ?"

"- Oui…j'avais…besoin de marcher un peu…

"- Je vois…Et si tu allais nous préparer le petit déjeuner ?"

Andromède lança un sourire de remerciement à son grand frère.

"- Oui…je file….ca sera vite près…A tout a l'heure, Rhadamanthe." Sourit encore l'adolescent avant de courir dans les escaliers, laissant son frère et le juge seul.

Le bronze resta silencieux un moment avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il fixa le juge d'un regard perçant.

"- Vous lui voulez quoi ?"

"- Pardon ?"

"- J'ai bien vu votre petit manège….Shun n'est qu'un gamin."

Froissé, le spectre se redressa, très digne.

"- Je ne vois pas…"

"- ce que je veux dire ? Ou en quoi ca me concerne ?" Le chevalier se dressa a son tour sur ses ergots. "Je protège mon petit frère. Comme vous votre petite sœur…Je ne veux pas qu'on le pousse à faire des erreurs qu'il regrettera ensuite.

"- Je ne veux aucun mal à Shun…"

"- Ce n'est pas ce qui est pour me rassurer !"

Le juge allait vertement répondre avant de comprendre ce qu'Ikki avait en tête.

Il blêmit tout à fait.

"- Ce n'est qu'un enfant !"

"- Content que vous vous en rendiez compte."

"- Je ne suis pas comme ca !"

"- Il est très mur pour son âge.

"- Ce n'est pas la question !"

"- Laissez-lui juste le temps de grandir…"

"- C'est une autorisation ?"

"- Autant qu'une mise en garde…Mais puisque vous ne lui voulez aucun mal….."

"- …."

Le Phénix eut un sourire de fauve.

Il avait vu juste et avait marqué le point.

Ce n'était pas très charitable d'avoir poussé le juge comme ca mais… Bon… Même su Shun était bien assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul, il avait vu le mal que lui avait fait Hyoga et ne voulait pas le voir revenir vers lui en pleurant une fois de plus.

Il avait fallut tout son contrôle au jeune phénix pour ne pas démolir le portrait du canard glacé et consoler son petit frère.

Et maintenant qu'un autre bond entrait dans la bagarre…

Si Shaka n'avait pas déjà été avec quelqu'un, il aurait positivement poussé Shun dans ses bras. Malheureusement, la vierge était déjà prise…C'était dommage…

Mais Andromède semblait avoir déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour se remonter le moral.

Il n'y avait qu'à voir la façon dont il souriait au Juge d'Hadès.

Même si Ikki doutait que Shun se soit déjà avoué à lui-même son attirance, elle était indéniable.  
Et lui, en bon chien de garde, comptait tout faire pour que son petit frère ai ce qu'il veuille. Ou tout au moins, ne souffre pas de ses choix…enfin…entre deux fuites éperdues devant Pandore…

Un frisson le parcourut.  
La jeune fille s'approchait.

Il jeta un regard de bête traquée autour de lui.

Rhadamanthe lui haussa un sourcil.

"- Un problème ?"

"- Pandore…Elle approche…"

"- Ha…."

La simple onomatopée contenait tellement de commisération et de compassion que le bronze frissonna.

"- Allez-y…je vais discuter un peu avec elle." Offrit le Wyvern.

"- Merci…" Murmura le phénix, lugubre, avant de fuir aussi vite que possible.

Pandore ne tarda pas a apparaître au coin des escaliers.  
Hors d'haleine, le bas de sa robe relevée au niveau de ses genoux, elle s'arrêta près de l'anglais tout en soufflant comme un cheval au labour.

"- Rhada…Rhadamanthe…est ce que…Tu as vu Phénix ??"

Le wyvern eut un sourire en coin, un peu méchant.

Il pointa le doigt directement sur la maison de la vierge.

"- Là haut…."

"- Au palais du pope ?"

"- Il a dit qu'il montait…"

Qu'elle tire ses conclusions toute seule !

La jeune fille gémit.

"- Ho non !!! Pas encore!!!"

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'écarta du spectre pour reprendre sa montée.

Rhadamanthe la regarda monter avec plaisir.

Ca lui ferait perdre de la fesse qu'elle avait fort grasse !

Content de lui soudain, le spectre rentra dans la maison dans gémeaux pour préparer le petit déjeuner pour ses logeurs et sa sœur.

Il ne savait peut-être pas faire de crêpes, de muffins ou de pancake, mais il savait au moins faire des tartines beurrées…

Il réfléchirait plus tard aux implications des paroles d'Ikki.

***

Dohko avait passé une partie de la nuit à astiquer son armure.

Alors qu'il avait pensé arriver directement au Sanctuaire, monter voir Shion et lui dire ses quatre vérités, les événements de la veille avaient quelque peu altérés ses projets.

A présent, il était décidé à demander une audience formelle au grand pope et à exiger des explications sur son comportement indécent et la déliquescence du Sanctuaire.

Il soupira, désolé.

Athéna ne devait pas se rendre compte...Elle ne devait pas avoir autorisé tout ca…Ca ne se pouvait pas…

Une fois son armure brillante comme un sou neuf, il la revêtit puis monta vers le Temple du Pope.

Avec un grincement de dents, il ne pu que constater que la maison du Capricorne était vide…Vide !  
Alors même que l'ennemi était à leur porte. Pire ! Que l'ennemi était DANS LEURS MURS !!!  
Dans leurs maisons, même, a dormir dans leurs lits !!!!

Plus remonté que jamais, il se planta dans la salle du trône et attendit, réclamant à grand cri la présence du pope.

Un peu fatigué de sa journée de repos et de sa nuit, Shion finit par se montrer, un jeans sur les reins et un t-shirt sur le dos qui ne camouflait pas les marques de dents et les suçons que Shura lui avait infligé.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Dohko ? Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? C'est à peine l'aube !" Protesta le pope, agacé d'avoir du laisser Shura seul dans son lit alors qu'il y était si bien installé.

La Balance fixa son vieux camarade avec froideur.

"- c'est comme ca que le Pope se présente a un de ses chevaliers ?"

Shion haussa les épaules.

"- Ce n'est que toi, les horaires de bureau sont encore loin et c'est encore les vacances jusqu'à demain matin.

Dokho se hérissa de colère.

"- Des vacances…Des VACANCES ??? Que tu as bien sur passé avec ta putain ?"

Le chevalier de la balance avança sur son vieil ami, un rien de peine dans les yeux.

"- Un gamin… C'est un gamin, Shion…un bébé a peine plus vieux que ton élève que tu vois comme ton fils…"

Shion s'était raidit. Il se força à se détendre.

Il n'avait pas anticipé la réaction de Dohko, bien au contraire.

Il avait espéré qu'il serait content pour lui, qu'il serait heureux de le voir enfin avec quelqu'un a aimer près de lui…

"- Je ne lui ai rien imposé, Dokho…Rien…"

"- Ce n'est pas la question." S'emporta encore le vieux maitre. "Te rends-tu compte de l'état du Sanctuaire ? Avec tous tes chevaliers occupés à se sauter dessus dans tous les coins ? Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont parvenir à se reprendre lorsque les Spectres vont nous trahir ? Car n'en doute pas, ils le feront ! Et toi…Toi avec Shura… Ce bébé !!!"

"- Dokho…."

"- Non, Shion. Tu vaux mieux que ca ! Tu vaux bien mieux ! Tu dois…"

Ce fois, Shion s'énerva.

Il était très bien avec Shura.  
Il était amoureux de lui, Shura l'aimait, ils étaient particulièrement bien compatibles aussi bien au lit que dans leurs intérêts extérieurs, il ne voyait pas ou était le problème.

"- Dohko ! Je ne dois rien ! Pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis heureux avec quelqu'un près de moi."

"- Mu...

"- Mu est mon fils ! Comme tu l'as dit toi-même ! Comme Sasha…"

"- Sasha ??

Qu'est ce que la précédent incarnation d'Athéna venait faire là ?

"- Oui, Sasha, un allemand que j'ai engendré avec une fille de Harem."

Cette fois, la Balance eut une moue dégoûtée.

Une catin ? Shion entretenait bien des catins pour son usage personnel ?

"- Alors j'ai raison…Shura est bien une catin favorite parmi les autres…"

"- NON !"

Le cri fit reculer Dohko d'un pas.  
Devant la fureur qu'il vit danser dans les yeux de Shion, il recula de deux pas supplémentaires.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle rage.

"- J'ai et j'entretient toujours un Harem parce que c'est qu'on attends des popes. Mettre à la disposition des chevaliers des mères consentantes pour porter les futures générations de chevalier sans que les chevalier aient à s'embarrasser de problèmes de paternité !" Siffla Shion.

"- Et les garçon ?"

"- Il en faut pour tous les gouts et certains on besoin d'aide pour faire ce qu'ils ont à faire lorsque leur intérêt n'est pas en premier tourné vers ces dames."

"- Et Shura…"

"- BON SANG ! DOHKO !!"

Cette fois, le chinois se demanda s'il n'avait pas été trop loin.

Il sentait le cosmos de Shion osciller dangereusement autours de lui.

Il savait que le pope le retenait de son mieux mais s'il continuait à l'énerver…..

"- Shion…mon vieil ami…je ne veux pas te mettre en colère…" Essaya la balance avec un sourire d'excuse. "Je veux juste être sur…"

"- Que quoi ? Que je ne l'ai pas forcé ? Qu'il ne m'a pas séduit pour un quelconque avancement ? Il est déjà un chevalier d'or ? Quel avancement veux-tu qu'il gagne en couchant avec moi ? Ma place à ma mort ? Je ne compte pas défunter avant longtemps et Shun sera le prochain pope. C'est ainsi qu'en a décidé Athéna." Gronda Shion avec toute la colère qu'il tentait sans grande réussite de réprimer.

Dohko s'était raidit.

Imaginer Shion et Shura copuler ensemble était au dessus de ses forces.

"- Shion… Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ca." Insista Dohko "Réfléchis… Même si Shura a vraiment des sentiments pour toi ce dont je doute. Laisse-moi finir !" Insista la balance en voyant Shion qui se crispait a nouveau. "Ce n'est qu'un gamin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce qu'on croit vouloir a 20 ans, on n'en veut plus a 25…"

"- Il a 25 ans…"

Dohko balaya l'argument.

"- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire."

Le chevalier d'or retint un sourire de satisfaction en voyant l'étincelle incertaine dans les yeux de son vieux camarade. Gentiment, il vint passer un bras autour des épaules du pope pour le réconforter.

"- Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir, tu veux bien ?"

Shion ferma les yeux une minute.

Il avait déjà réfléchit a tout ca.

Longuement.

Ils avaient déjà surmonté une crise importante et s'étaient retrouvés. Shura lui avait prouvé qu'il tenait à lui et il ne comptait pas le perdre ni même le voir s'éloigner parce qu'il aurait écouté les allusions de Dohko…Et même si Shura le laissait et bien…. Et bien il aurait été plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et il aurait de doux souvenir à chérir pour le reste de sa vie.

Il se dégagea des bras de son vieux camarade.

"- Non, Dohko…Je ne veux pas y réfléchir….Je suis bien avec lui et je ne le quitterais pas, je le sais. Si lui se lasse de moi…Et bien ce sera la vie. Mais je ne veux pas gâcher ce que j'ai avec lui.

Un voile de colère enflamma les yeux de Dohko.

Sans douceur, il saisit Shion par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur.

Le pope laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur autant que de surprise.

"- Doh…ko ???"

Il voulu repousser rudement la balance mais le chevalier d'or le tenait fermement et il ne voulait pas non plus le blesser.

Le chinois se colla a lui et posa son bras sur sa gorge avant d'appuyer un peu, gênant la respiration de son camarade.

"- Do…"

"- La ferme… Puisque tu ne comprends pas la manière douce…"

Il l'embrassa doucement, meurtrissant les lèvres de Shion.

Le pope ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

Un instant, il se laissa aller au baiser.

Il en avait rêvé pendant des décennies.

Il avait espéré puis s'était résigné.

Et maintenant, maintenant qu'il avait enfin quelqu'un qu'il aimait, la balance osait venir et tout jeter en vrac ?

Non…. C'était trop…

Le pope se débattit dans l'étreinte de la balance sans parvenir à se défaire de son agresseur.

Dohko avait toujours été plus nerveux et avec une plus grande force physique que lui.

"- Lâche…moi…" Haleta Shion.

Le poids de Dohko sur lui, la main qu'il glissait sous son t-shirt….  
Le pope se débattit avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Il pouvait appeler à l'aide mais...il était le pope et…il pouvait bien se défendre seul non ?

"- La ferme… Tu es à moi…" Siffla encore la balance, une étincelle rageuse et un peu folle au fond des yeux.

Cette fois, Shion eut peur.

Qu'est ce qui prenait à son vieil ami ? Même s'il était jaloux….

Lorsque Dohko le décolla du mur pour l'y écraser, face contre le marbre puis déchirer la ceinture de son pantalon, le pope ne pu qu'émettre un cri mental de terreur incohérente.

***

Shura avait un peu renâclé pour laisser Shion quitter le grand lit qu'ils partageaient.

Ils étaient si bien bouinés l'un contre l'autre.

Après n'avoir fait guère plus que se croiser pendant dix jours, le jeune couple avait passé presque 24h non stop à simplement faire l'amour et a dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Shura s'était sentit rasséréné.

Malgré les assurances régulières et passionnées de Shion, il avait toujours peur que le grand mouton finisse par se lasser de la petite chevrette et aille brouter ailleurs une herbe plus verte et surtout, plus intéressante.

Le capricorne n'avait aucune illusion sur lui-même.  
Certes, il était bien fait de sa personne, comme tous les chevaliers d'or et il savait satisfaire le pope dans ses appétits les plus charnels.

Mais…sortit de là….

Il soupira silencieusement avant de se rouler en boule autour de l'oreiller de son amant.  
Les yeux clos, il se gorgea de son odeur.

Il adorait le parfum musqué et piquant de Shion après l'amour. Sans doute aurait-il du trouver cette odeur de passion trop forte et un peu dégoutante.

Après tout, il faisait toujours la grimace lorsqu'il passait dans les appartements d'un de ses voisins et que la pièce n'avait pas été assez aérée.  
Mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
C'était l'odeur de son grand bélier rien qu'a lui.

Shura avait parfaitement conscience de se comporter un peu comme un adolescent amoureux.

Mais qu'elle importance ?

Il était heureux avec son Shion…Heureux, amoureux, aimé…au moins pour un temps…

Lorsque Shion se serait lassé…

Le capricorne finit par se dresser sur son séant.

Son grand bélier en mettait du temps à revenir !

Un peu agacé, il se sortit du lit, enfila un boxer propre et un jeans puis se mit à la recherche de son amant.

Au début, il avait eut du mal à retrouver Shion dans le dédale de son Temple. Comme toute administration, le temple était un véritable labyrinthe.

Que le pope y vive aussi semblait presque un accident perdu au milieu des réserves, des salles de conseil et des archives.

Mais avec le temps, le capricorne était parvenu a toujours sentir le cosmos de Shion, où qu'il soit au Sanctuaire. Exactement de la même façon que Mu trouvait son maitre ou que les jumeaux savaient toujours où était leur moitié d'âme. Comme si les cosmos finissaient par se joindre et ne plus se lâcher, toujours en contact étroit les uns avec les autres.

Shura ferma les yeux pour jouir de se contact subtil.

S'il se concentrait assez, il sentait sans mal la douce chaleur de ce cosmos glisser sur sa peau comme une caresse.

Sans s'en faire, il remonta jusqu'à sa source avant de se figer au coin d'une tenture.

Shion et Dohko se disputaient vigoureusement et…il en était la cause.

Une seconde, il eut envie de faire connaître sa présence.

De quoi se mêlait Dohko ? Surtout maintenant !

Il avait eut sa chance mais ne l'avait pas saisie quand il l'aurait fallut.

Shion n'avait rien caché à son amant de son ancienne attirance pour la Balance et sur la tendresse qu'il aurait toujours pour lui. Mais le capricorne savait aussi que son mouton lui serait fidèle.

Aussi ne bougea-t-il pas quand Dohko chercha à s'imposer à lui.

Son Shion ne se plierait pas au désir du vieux maitre. Il était là à présent et….

Shura se sortit de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit l'appel à l'aide de Shion.

Une seconde sonné par l'intensité de son angoisse, il se rua dans la salle du trône pour séparer les deux hommes.  
Son poing s'écrasa sur le visage de Dohko.

Surprit, la balance fut projeté à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser sur le mur de marbre qui s'écailla en étoile.

Aussitôt, Shura rattrapa Shion avant qu'il ne glisse au sol et le garda dans ses bras pendant que le pope s'accrochait à lui comme une patelle à son rocher, profondément choqué.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Entre le cri d'alarme de Shion et l'arrivée de tous les chevaliers d'or dans divers états d'habillement, il ne s'était pas écoulé plus d'une demi-minute.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Ordonna Mu, inquiet de voir autant que de sentir la détresse de son maitre.

Près de son ami de toujours, Shaka faisait la grimace.

Il était le plus sensible aux émissions télépathique et Shion émettait plus puissamment que jamais !

"- Shura, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Dohko se redressa.

Lentement, il essuya le sang de ses lèvres.

Il jeta un regard dégouté au Pope et a Shura.

Trop occupé a tenter de calmer son amant pour répondre au Mu, l'agneau se tourna vers Dohko.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Sans répondre a Mu, La balance jeta un regard noir a Shura.

"- Tout ca, c'est de ta faute…."

Le jeune homme se raidit mais ne répondit pas.

Que dire de toute façon ? Oui c'était de sa faute. Il s'était bien entendu avec Shion, il avait apprit à l'apprécier et a le connaître et de fils en aiguille, leur simple amitié s'était transformée en amour et en tendresse.

Oui c'était de sa faute, bien sur !

Shaka s'approcha du pope qui se raidit machinalement.

Dohko n'avait pas eut le temps de lui faire autre chose que le terrifier et réduire ses vêtements en lambeaux, mais c'était déjà trop pour le pauvre bélier.

La balance s'approcha du couple enlacé.

Avec dégout presque, il gronda.

"- Regarde le, Shura…regarde ce que tu as fais de lui ? Et ce n'est pas en me frappant que ca changera quelque chose a tes actes. C'est de ta faute s'il est dans cet état. Tu dois être fier de toi, je suppose ?"

Les chevaliers d'or grondèrent un peu.  
Entre l'état de leur pope, l'état de ses vêtements, les paroles parcellaires de Dohko et le mutisme de Shura, ils commençaient à se faire une idée que la situation qui n'était pas forcément la bonne.

La balance attrapa Shion par le bras et voulu l'arracher aux bras de Shura.

Immédiatement, le Capricorne attaqua une fois de plus le vieux maitre pendant que Shion noyait encore ses chevaliers sous sa terreur.

Mu se précipita entre les deux hommes.

Dohko recula, une étincelle meurtrière dans l'œil.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici !"

Tous les chevaliers se figèrent.

Athéna parlait rarement sur un ton qui promettait l'écartèlement dans les cinq minutes.  
Cette fois, c'était pire.

Elle s'approcha de Shura qui protégeait toujours Shion de Dohko.

"- Shura, Dohko, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Le capricorne resta silencieux.  
Il ne voulait pas humilier davantage Shion.

Dohko eut un sourire glacial.

"- Je vais vous dire moi…"

"- Tais toi, Dohko…Tais toi…" Souffla Shion avec un rien de tremblement dans la voix. "Ca ne les regarde pas…"

"- Shion…"

Le pope eut un sourire pale pour rassurer Shura.

Il avait été tellement choqué qu'il lui avait fallut un moment pour rassembler ses pensées.

"- Tout va bien a présent, Shura…Ce n'est pas ta faute et tu le sais….Nous savons tous les trois ce qui s'est passé…n'est ce pas, Chevalier de la Balance."

Dohko pâlit.

Jamais Shion ne lui avait parlé avec un tel luxe d'indifférence.  
Les chevaliers d'or s'entre-regardèrent, inquiet. Où était passée la tendre affection et l'amitié évidente entre les deux vieux chevaliers ?

La balance ce fit soudain suppliant.

"- Mais…Shion… Tu sais très bien que j'ai fais ca pour toi !!! Tu sais que je t'…."

"- Tu n'as fait ca que pour toi, Dohko. Et tu sais très bien ce qui se serait passé si Shura n'était pas intervenu…"

Shion ferma les yeux une seconde.

Il pouvait chasser Dohko du Sanctuaire, lui interdire d'y remettre les pieds sauf en cas d'urgence…Voir le dépouiller de son armure…Et il ne doutait pas qu'Athéna se rangerait a ses vues si elle apprenait que Dohko avait tenté de le violer par dépit.

Mais il n'en ferait rien.

Ils étaient…Ils avaient été amis.

A présent, cette amitié lui laissait un gout de cendre dans la bouche.

Dohko ne l'avait il jamais vu qu'autrement que comme un jouet utile pour flatter son égo ? A présent il ne pouvait plus croire que le vieux maitre n'ai jamais été au courant de sa tendresse pour lui.

Shura lui caressa le visage.

"- Cesse…Ce n'est pas le moment…. Pas aujourd'hui…Tu y réfléchiras plus tard…

Shion prit une longue inspiration. Shura avait raison et il devait se ranger à la justesse de son raisonnement.

"- Tu as raison…"

Perdue et agacée, Athéna renvoya ses chevaliers d'or à leurs temples, consigna Dohko dans le sien puis accompagna Shion et Shura dans leurs appartements.  
Elle se doutait de ce qui avait pu se passer mais voulait être sure.

Inquiète et atterrée, elle suivit son pope dans ses appartements.  
Shura le débarrassa des restes de ses vêtements puis le porta a la salle de bain où il le nettoya de son mieux avant de le sécher et de l'enrouler dans un épais peignoir qui portait sa propre odeur.

Dès que le pope n'eut plus l'odeur de la balance sur lui, il se détendit.

Roulé en boule dans le giron de Shura, il ferma les yeux et finit de se calmer.

Plus que ce qu'il avait subit, c'était les actes de Dohko qui le choquaient.

Athéna s'assit près du couple sur le grand lit et prit une main de Shion dans la sienne. Gentiment, elle emplit la pièce de son cosmos doux et rassurant.  
Le pope se détendit encore.  
Au moins, sa déesse ne lui en voulait pas.

"- Ho, Shion…Comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir…"

Il haussa les épaules.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Murmura doucement Shura.

Shion tressaillit.

"- Tu as vu non ?"

"- Oui…Mais ca te feras du bien d'en parler.

Le pope renâcla un peu mais obéit.

"- Dohko…est venu me voir…pour…me forcer a te quitter…" Il s'accrocha à Shura quand il le sentit se crisper. "J'ai refusé. Je lui ai dit que même si tu me quittait bientôt, je préférais être heureux avec toi quelques mois et avoir de beaux souvenirs avec l'homme que j'aime que rester seul plus longtemps parce que ce n'est pas convenable pour un pope de 250 ans de coucher avec un de ses chevaliers de 25."

Shura caressa le visage de son amant et lui embrassa le front.

Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le pope. Il souffrait de la même crainte.

Athéna elle s'agaça un brin.

Comment Dohko OSAIT-IL dire une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une déesse vierge que son pope devait être aussi chaste qu'elle, et encore moins s'il se trouvait un ami de cœur, quelque soit l'âge de l'intéressé ! Sans compter que Shion et Shura faisaient un couple particulièrement bien assortit et visiblement heureux.

"- Et ensuite ?" Murmura doucement Shura.

"- Ensuite…." Shion se recroquevilla dans les bras de son amant en tremblant un peu. "Ensuite…il m'a plaqué au mur et…."

Athéna se raidit.  
Elle serra un peu plus fort la main de Shion dans la sienne. Shura avait raison, il avait besoin de verbaliser au moins une fois pour se faire à la réalité des faits et s'en libérer.

"- Il m'a embrassé de force et…je n'arrivais pas à me défendre….j'avais peur…"

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête. Plus que le geste de Dohko, c'était probablement son incapacité à se libérer et sa peur qui emplissaient le pope de honte.

"- Il… Il m'a plaqué au mur et a…détruit mes vêtements et…il voulait…..J'ai crié…je crois….Et Shura…est arrivé…et l'a repoussé…Et tous les autres sont arrivés a leur tout."

Le capricorne berça son compagnon contre lui. Il se dégoutait d'insister ainsi mais c'était nécessaire.

"- Il voulait quoi, Shion ?"

"- Il voulait…me violer… pour….pour que je sois…a lui…..Il m'a dit….Qu'après ca, tu ne voudrais plus de moi et…Que personne ne voudrait plus de moi…. Que je serais à lui…Comme je l'avais toujours été…."

Sans plus pouvoir se retenir, Shion éclata en lourds sanglots.

Shura le berça encore contre lui.

C'était moins sur lui que sur la destruction irrémédiable de l'amitié et de la confiance entre Dohko et lui que Shion pleurait.

Dohko avait été le roc qui lui avait permit de tenir, la présence solide et rassurante qui l'avait soutenu à chaque fois qu'il avait vu mourir un de ses enfants chevaliers.

Il avait été là pendant plus de deux siècles et à présent…  
A présent il l'avait définitivement perdu…

Shura le cajola longuement.

Une seconde il avait été tenté de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout irait bien et qu'il était là, lui… Mais il s'était tu.  
Tout n'irait pas bien…Pas avant longtemps en tout cas. Et il savait parfaitement que malgré son amour pour Shion, il ne pourrait jamais remplacer une amitié bicentenaire.

Ce n'était pas la même chose…

Athéna finit par lâcher la main du pope.

Elle grimpa à moitié sur le lit pour coller son front à celui de Shion.

"- Je vais aller parler a Dohko, maintenant…je veux comprendre ce qui lui a prit….

Shion baissa le nez.

"- Je suis désolé…."

La déesse secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute s'il se conduit comme un imbécile. Ne t'en fait pas…Shura ?"

Le capricorne resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de son compagnon.

"- Je compte sur toi pour rester avec lui…"

"- Bien sur déesse…"

"- Shion, puis-je faire quelque chose ?"

Shion hésita.

Il leva le nez vers Shura.

"- Est-ce que…Mu…pourrais rester un peu aussi ?"

Avec les spectres présents, ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment tout ca…

Shura sourit à son amant.

"- Bien sur qu'il peut rester…"

Athéna sauta du lit.

"- Je vais te le faire envoyer." Rassura-t-elle le pope avant de quitter la chambre.

Shion soupira encore.  
Sa réaction avait été des plus disproportionnée. C'était juste un malentendu, c'était évident…Il avait du faire croire a Dohko….Ca devait être ca…Il fallait que ca soit ca…C'était sa faute, pleine et entière.

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute… Repose toi un peu maintenant…je reste là…"

Le pope hocha la tête.

Mu toqua doucement a la porte et entra.

Il avait eut bien du mal à accepter la relation entre son maitre et Shura au début. Mais avec le temps, il s'y était fait. A présent, il l'approuvait.

Surtout en voyant a quel point Shura se sentait concerné par Shion.

L'inquiétude était évidente sur le visage du chevalier d'or.

"- Shion ???"

Shura lui fit signe de s'approcher et de s'installer de l'autre coté du rand mouton.

Un peu timide de s'immiscer ainsi dans l'intimité des deux hommes, Mu s'installa sur le matelas comme un chaton sur un coussin.

Il se joignit à l'étreinte et les deux chevaliers d'or purent immédiatement sentir Shion se détendre.

Une soudain inspiration parcourut l'agneau.

"- Shion… Tu sais…personne ne te méprise tu sais. Personne ne t'en veut ou ne se moque de toi… Personne n'aurait pu réagir autrement…si Shaka essayait de m'agresser, je sais que je serais incapable de réagir….Nous sommes tous dans le même cas."

Shura sourit a Mu.

Entre eux, Shion pleurai tout doucement mais ses sanglots n'avaient plus rien d'explosif.

La blessure serait rapide à cicatriser.


	10. Chapter 10

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 10)**_

Yoh tout le monde ^^ et merci pour vos reviews ^^

Bon, je vais être a tokyo du 3 au 20 avril donc pas de mise a jour de quoi que ce soit d'ici là (et on espère qu'on aura ni missile dans la figure, ni que l'avion tombe que qu'il y aura pas non plus de tremblement de terre… je suis une grande parano…)

Bonne lecture ^^

***

La tension était palpable lorsque Minos sortit de sa chambre.  
Pour une fois, il avait bien dormit.  
Peut-être s'habituait-il aux habitudes alimentaires de ses logeurs, ou bien était-il si fatigué qu'il avait dormit d'un sommeil de plomb…  
En tout cas, c'était un peu inquiet qu'il montait vers le Temple du Pope.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" interrogea-t-il le Cancer.

Le visage rigide, le quatrième chevalier d'or regarda descendre l'un des leurs.

Lorsque Dohko eut disparu au tournant des escaliers, le chevalier se détendit.

"- Des…histoires de famille…"

Le juge n'insista pas.

Il connaissait bien les "histoires de famille" justement.

La dernière avait causé un clash qui n'était pas totalement résolu entre lui et Rhadamanthe.

"- Je vois…."

Les chevaliers d'or, sombres, restèrent silencieux.  
Le Juge s'excusa et redescendit.

Sa présence n'était pas tolérée.

Il comprenait.

"- Rhadamanthe…Chevalier Andromède…"

Le jeune bronze semblait bouleversé.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" S'enquit immédiatement l'adolescent.

Minos secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas exactement, mais ca a à voir avec le chevalier d'or qui est descendu." Expliqua le Juge.

Shun soupira.

Il n'aimait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.  
Machinalement, il sourit doucement au Spectre.

"- Merci…"

Rhadamanthe se renfrogna un peu.

Il n'aimait pas que le jeune chevalier sourit à son collègue. Il n'aurait du sourire qu'a lui et…

L'anglais resta figé.

Non mais a quoi pensait-il donc ???

Était-il fou ? Enfin….

Il repoussa résolument les sentiments qui l'oppressaient.

Il comprenait mieux l'éclat du phénix à son encontre.

Il ne s'excusa même pas auprès de Shun avant de fuir littéralement sa présence. Il ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps. La présence d'Andromède le brulait comme un acide.

Sans compter qu'il sentait le poids de la déception du jeune bronze sur ses épaules.

Minos haussa un sourcil.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Shun secoua la tête, triste et résigné.

"- Je suppose que…lui aussi se lasse de passer du temps en ma compagnie." Murmura l'adolescent a mi-voix.

Après tout, c'était normal. Quel homme fait apprécierait de jouer longtemps les baby-sitters auprès d'un gosse de 14 ans lorsque même les jeunes de son âge le fuyaient? Shun ravala la boule qui enflait dans sa gorge. Ce n'était pas grave. Il avait l'habitude…

Il repoussa sa tristesse et l'enferma sèchement au fond de lui.

Lorsqu'il releva le nez, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

Il fallut bien plus longtemps pour qu'il revienne aussi dans ses yeux.

***

Une journée et une nuit s'étaient écoulées depuis la "mésentente" entre le pope et Dohko.

Sur les conseils de Shun quand il avait été mit au courant et de Shura qui veillait surtout à préserver Shion, Athéna avait finit par accepter de rester discret.

Il valait mieux que personne ne sache exactement ce qui s'était passé.  
Aussi, les gardes avaient juste été informés que Dohko avait prit le pope a partit et que celui-ci ne s'était pas défendu, incapable de lever la main contre son meilleur ami.  
Depuis, Dohko était consigné chez lui et attendait qu'Athéna vienne le voir.

Avec un rien de cruauté, la jeune femme le faisait languir.  
C'était un prêté pour un rendu après tout.

Loin de toute cette agitation, même si elle avait dérangé un peu leur lune de miel, Camus et Milo profitait des vacances supplémentaires qu'elle avait créées.

Finalement, les discutions ne reprendraient pas avant une semaine.

Camus soupira de plaisir en s'étirant.

Son lit était chaud et moelleux, son oreiller confortable, la chaleur de Milo dans son dos apaisante.

Il soupira encore.  
Déesse, s'il avait imaginé ca avant….C'était si bon…

Milo était son premier…Son seul et unique espérait-il.

Il se retourna dans les bras du Scorpion pour venir déposer un petit baiser sur le torse de son amant.

Son amant…

Il avait encore du mal à réaliser.  
Milo, chevalier d'or du scorpion et amant de Camus, chevalier d'or du verseau…  
C'était….incroyable…

"- Mon Milo…" Murmura doucement le français.

Il avait rêvé pendant des années d'avoir une relation privilégiée avec quelqu'un. Pas forcement un amant ou une maitresse. Mais quelqu'un avec qui tout partager. Milo avait comblé ce besoin en partit jusque là…

Camus s'en serait défendu bien sur. Mais il était indécrottablement fleur bleue et romantique.

Il voulait une âme sœur, rien de moins…Sans doute ses lectures avaient influencées sa vision des relations amoureuses, jusque là théoriques pour le jeune homme.

"- Mon Amour…" Murmura encore Camus avant d'embrasser encore le torse de Milo.

Réveillé mais immobile, Milo profitait avec abandon des mots doux et des caresses de son Camus.

Il avait tellement rêvé a ce jour, il l'avait tellement espéré….il en avait pleuré, le cœur cassé, lorsque Camus s'était éloigné de lui. Mais à présent…Déesse ce qu'il était heureux…Rien, pas même la brouille entre Shion et Dohko ne pouvait atténuer le bonheur simple de dormir avec son amant dans ses bras.

Lui aussi avait toutes les peines du monde à admettre que son rêve était enfin réalité.  
Camus était sien…. Enfin… Et….malgré les difficultés qu'il avait eut à ouvrir Camus a son amour et au désir, il y était parvenu…Il était heureux….

"- Mon Camus…"

Le verseau posa sa joue sur le torse de son amant avant de lever les yeux sur lui.

"- Bonjour, Mon Milo."

"- Bonjour, Mon Camus…"

Les deux hommes se sourirent, parfaitement conscient de se comporter comme deux adolescent enamourés.

"- Bien dormit ?"

"- Oui, merci…Et toi ?"

"- Avec toi dans mes bras, Milo, comment ne pourrais-je pas dormir parfaitement ?"

Le scorpion se sentit rosir.

C'était un compliment que lui faisait son Camus mais un compliment qui le flattait et le réconfortait dans sa virilité. Si un homme aussi fort et puissant que Camus se sentait en confiance parce qu'il le laissait dormir dans ses bras, comment le scorpion pouvait-il ne pas se sentir le chevalier le plus fort du monde ?

Un gros soupir de contentement lui échappa.  
C'était bon, juste bon d'être là, ensemble.

***

Aioros s'était arrêté à la porte de la salle des archives.  
Il avait cherché son petit frère pendant plusieurs heures avant qu'un garde ne l'informe de sa présence dans les sous sol du palais du pope.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le Sagittaire observait son lionceau depuis près d'une demi-heure.

Les cheveux gris de poussière, sa tunique de lin couverte de restes de toiles d'araignées, de débris de nids de sourit et d'ailes de mouches mortes, le jeune homme marchait de long en large dans la pièce encombrée en lisant de vieux documents moisit.

Aiolia prenait vraiment à cœur son rôle dans les négociations qu'ils avaient entamées avec les Spectres.

Aioros soupçonnait que c'était la première fois qu'on lui donnait de véritables responsabilités sans qu'elles soient sous-tendues par un minimum de malignité. En bon petit soldat, Aiolia s'était lancé à corps perdu là-dedans, presque désespéré de prouver enfin ses compétences.

Finalement, le Sagittaire entra dans la pièce.

"- Lionceau ?"

Aioros sursauta.

Le sourcil froncé, il lui fallut un instant pour reconnaître son frère.

"- Ho ! Grand frère, je ne t'attendais pas."

Son visage concentré se détendit et un doux sourire s'épanoui sur ses lèvres.

"- Que fais-tu ici ? Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?"

Aioros secoua la tête.

"- Je voulais juste passer l'après-midi avec toi, mais si tu es occupé…"

Il serait déçut de laisser son frère tout seul mais comprendrait. Le travail avant tout.

Aiolia lui sourit.

Il était toujours heureux de passer du temps avec son grand frère adoré.

"- Je finis juste de lire ces archives et je suis tout à toi."

Aioros dut se mordre la langue pour retenir tout commentaire.

Tout à lui hein ? Déesse, il ne fallait pas lui dire ca !

Le jeune lion reprit le dossier qu'il lisait pour le finir rapidement.

Il s'assit à la table et prit rapidement quelques notes.  
Son grand frère vint poser ses mains sur ses épaules et regarder ce qu'il faisait.

"- C'est du grec ancien ?"

Aiolia ne leva même pas les yeux, heureux comme tout de sentir les mains de son grand frère sur lui.

"- Oui, toutes les archives sont en grec ancien. C'est plus pratique. Pas de problème pour l'évolution de la langue, que les archives aient milles ans ou soient écrites dans mille ans, nos successeurs n'auront pas plus de difficulté que moi à les lire."

"- Je ne savais pas que tu savais le lire…

Le chevalier du lion rosit un peu.

"- J'ai apprit….comme j'ai put après ta…."

Il détourna les yeux. Ce n'était jamais aisé ni agréable de parler de la mort de son grand frère, même s'il lui avait été rendus.

Aioros le serra immédiatement contre lui.

"- Hé…je suis revenu maintenant…je ne vais plus te quitter…"

Aiolia s'accrocha à lui.

Il lui avait tellement manqué son grand frère adoré…

"- Je sais…."

Le sagittaire ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet.

"- T'ai-je jamais mentit, petit frère ?"

"- Non…Pas mentit…"

Les deux frères restèrent enlacés un long moment sans bouger.

Ils étaient bien.  
Eux aussi avaient une relation à reconstruire.

Aioros déposa un baiser sur la joue de son petit frère.

"- Allez, si tu as finit, viens donc avec moi. Je m'ennuie et j'ai hâte d'aller me changer les idées à Athènes."

Le lionceau se fit un plaisir de le suivre même s'il aurait préféré rester dans ses bras.  
C'était mieux que tout les bras d'un grand frère.

***

D'un coté, Pandore…1m60 environ, 45 kg toute mouillée hors vêtements et bijoux

De l'autre, Ikki….1m70 a la louche qui en prévoyaient facilement 25 de plus quand il serait adulte, 70 kg sans son armure mais avec un boxer, poils sur les bras compris.

Entre les deux, une volée de marches descendantes, juste la distance qui séparait la maison de la vierge de la suivante.

Le moment, le milieu de matinée.

Avantage, Ikki. Il avait le soleil dans le dos et la jeune fille ne l'avait pas encore vue.

Sans attendre, le jeune homme se lança dans ses acrobaties dignes d'un cabri en rut pour se réfugier sur le toit du temple tout neuf de Shaka.

Il resta prudemment tapit entre le nid à peine finit d'un corbeau aux jolies plumes noires qui le fixait d'un œil mauvais sans bouger et une tuile mal posée.

Lorsque la jeune fille eut disparu, il remit la tuile canal moulée et cuite au four en place, rassura le corbeau en lui laissant les restes de son petit déjeuner puis alla pour sauter au sol.

"- Bonjour…"

Le phénix sursauta.

"- Eaque…"

"- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui.

Un peu surpris que le spectre papote avec lui comme s'ils étaient dans un salon de thé et pas debout sur un toit de marbre, Ikki haussa un sourcil.

"- Heu…du moment que je peux éviter Pandore, très bien."

"- Je vois…"

Le spectre avait froncé les sourcils.  
Il n'aimait pas l'insistance de la jeune femme.  
Il n'aimait pas les gens qui voulaient se montrer trop cordiaux avec le Phénix d'ailleurs.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

Garuda haussa un sourcil.

"- Je vous cherchais bien sur."

Le phénix s'assit sur le bord du toi, les jambes dans le vide.

Eaque s'assit près de lui. Au grand étonnement du bronze, le spectre avait les jambes fines et une peau de lait, comme Shaka.

Le jeune chevalier d'Athéna s'humidifia les lèvres de la langue.

Il avait toujours aimé les gens à la peau pale….surtout quand elle semblait aussi douce.

"- Vous vous êtes donné mission de protéger ma vertu de Pandore, ou de protéger la sienne ? Si c'est ca je vous assure qu'elle ne risque vraiment rien de ma part." Plaisanta Ikki avant de se racler la gorge, mal à l'aise sous le regard un rien prédateur du troisième Juge d'Hadès.

"- Sa vertu m'indiffère grandement. Je doute qu'il y ai encore quelque chose à garder de toute façon. Pandore est connu pour adorer passer du temps avec ses spectres…

Ikki ne pu résister a la perche tendue, même par accident.

"- Vous êtes un Spectre aussi…"

"- Je suis un Juge."

Quoi que…

Le sourire de Garuda s'était fait profondément satisfait.

"- Nous autres Juges ne frayons pas avec n'importe qui…vous devriez le savoir…"

Le regard du spectre se porta plusieurs étages plus bas où un autre Juge, blond celui là, faisait les cents pas accompagné d'un petit nuage noir qui ne quittait pas le dessus de son crane.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Shun ?"

"- Ne vous en mêlez pas…" Conseilla Eaque.

Ikki alla pour se lever mais le juge lui prit la main et la serra gentiment sans qu'il soit possible à Phénix de le faire lâcher.

"- Votre main est chaude." Finit par constater le jeune bronze, extrêmement mal à l'aise après être resté silencieux et immobile une bonne minute.

"- Vous aimez ?"

"- J'aime la chaleur."

"- Je visiterais votre volcan avec plaisir un jour."

Cette fois, le pauvre bronze s'empourpra follement avant de détourner les yeux.

Eaque le lâcha.

"- A plus tard." Murmura-t-il avant de disparaître en laissant Ikki confus et profondément gêné.

C'était dans ce genre de circonstances, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire croire à Rhadamanthe avec ses rodomontades, qu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait que presque seize ans et encore toute la vie devant lui.

Troublé et un peu déçut finalement de la fuite rapide d'Eaque, il quitta le toit de la maison de la vierge pour se mettre à la recherche du maitre des lieux.

Shaka était un sage  
Encore plus dans ces matières que dans le travail de chevalier.

Il ne rechignerait pas à bavarder un peu avec lui.

***

Valentine et Sylphide étaient inquiets pour leur chef.  
Depuis la veille, ils le voyaient tourner et virer comme un lion en cage.

Il était rare qu'il soit dans un tel état de nerf mais les rares fois où il l'était, ce n'était jamais bon. La dernière fois, c'était juste après sa rupture avec Minos.  
L'ambiance aux Enfers avait été électrique pendant presque un mois après ca.

"- Je m'en occupe." Souffla Valentine à son collègue.

Ivory venait de sortir du temple des Gémeaux et l'un deux devait rester avec elle.

Valentine préférait limiter s'il le pouvait ses contacts avec la petite fille. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être le futur gendre de son chef et la gamine était de plus en plus tactile avec lui.  
Non qu'il eut quelque chose contre elle, simplement…bah, il n'appréciait pas les filles plus que ca…

Presque timidement, le spectre s'approcha de son chef.

Comme il se devait, il mit un genou à terre devant lui.

"- Chef ?"

Rhadamanthe s'immobilisa dans son marathon pour creuser les roches et fixa son subordonné.

Valentine baissa la tête, mal a l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas l'intensité dans le regard de son chef…ou plutôt, il ne l'appréciait que trop.

Un lourd frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Valentine ?"

La voix chaude du Juge força le spectre céleste à fermer les yeux.

Il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant que la main de Rhadamanthe glisse sur sa joue, réveillant ses sensations que le Wyvern ne lui avait pas fait partager depuis longtemps.

Rhadamanthe s'accroupit près de lui pour l'embrasser presque doucement. Le Juge avait besoin de se changer les idées, de se débarrasser du dégout de lui-même qui l'oppressait depuis deux jours.

Son baiser se fit un peu plus violent.

Contre lui, la Harpie se soumit complètement a sa domination, comme toujours.

Jamais Valentine ne s'était opposé aux frénésies sensuelles qui ravageaient parfois son chef, il en jouissait au contraire. Et même s'il était parfaitement conscient qu'il aurait parfaitement pu…du se débattre ou le repousser, il en était incapable. Rhadamanthe était son maitre, et dans plus d'un aspect.

Le jeune spectre gémit doucement dans leur baiser.

Il tenta néanmoins de protester.

Rhadamanthe mit fin à leur baiser.

"- Quoi ?" aboya le juge

"- On…ne peut pas rester là…"

La colère qui brillait dans les yeux du juge diminua.

Son subordonné avait raison.

Il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

Où aller ?

Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre d'assaut un temple au hasard et il ne voulait pas rester dans la chambre qu'il occupait avec sa sœur.

Il se décida.

Sans peine, il se téléporta dans la plus petite des criques que Shun lui avait fait découvrir.

Bien sur minuscule, elle était parfaite.

Le sable bien blanc, une moitié d'ombre, la mer qui ne montait pas...vraiment parfaite…  
Et c'était sans compter sur le gros olivier qui poussait à flanc de coteau et projetait son ombre et ses feuilles sur le sable.

Rhadamanthe posa Valentine sur l'épaisse couche de feuilles mortes après avoir invoqué son surplis pour lui emprunter sa cape.

On pouvait avoir mauvais caractère et des hormones à écluser sans être une brute absolue non plus.

Valentine soupira de soulagement. Si son chef avait la présence d'esprit de veiller a un minimum de confort, il ne serait pas trop brutal. Pour le reste c'était à lui de le détendre. Ca faisait aussi partie de son job.

***

Shaka envoya Shun au tapis d'une simple manchette qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé voir fonctionner.

Le jeune bronze chut lourdement sur le dos avec un glapissement de douleur.

Aussitôt, la Vierge s'accroupir près de lui pour l'aider à se redresser, désolé.

"- Et bien, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es ailleurs aujourd'hui.

Depuis l'arrivée des bronzes au Sanctuaire, Le chevalier d'or avait prit l'habitude de s'entrainer avec le jeune homme.

Patiemment, il lui apprenait à méditer au moins un minimum et comptait à terme lui apprendre toutes ses techniques. Même si Shun devait passer du stade de bronze à Pope, il ne serait pas dit que Shaka n'aurait pas fait de lui un chevalier d'or fonctionnel entre les deux. S'il y avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le remplacer avant que Shion ne prenne sa retraite, Shun serait prêt.

Le jeune bronze s'appuya sur la main offerte par le chevalier d'or le temps que la douleur dans son dos se calme.

"- Rien, je suis juste fatigué."

La vierge soupira.  
Entre l'ainé qui venait le voir parce qu'Eaque le poursuivait de ses assiduités et Shun qui semblait le cœur fendu en deux, il commençait à comprendre l'agacement d'Aphrodite à servir de conseiller conjugal.

Heureusement que ces deux là étaient encore jeune et que leurs trois collègues semblaient encore hermétiques aux joies de la mise en couple…ou de ses tentatives au moins.

"- Viens, relève toi lentement. Je vais te faire un thé."

Le chevalier de bronze obéit à son ainé la tête basse.  
Entre Hyoga qui ne voulait même plus lui parler et Rhadamanthe qui lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il en avait assez de le baby-sitter, l'adolescent se sentait malheureux comme les pierres.

Il suivit la Vierge a petits pas prudents jusqu'à ce que la douleur lancinante de son dos se calme un peu puis s'assit prudemment sur le canapé tout neuf.

Shaka leur servit une tasse de thé aux herbes avant de l'attirer contre lui.

Andromède se bouina contre son ainé comme un chaton maltraité.

"- Si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ?"

Shun resta silencieux.

"- C'est Hyoga ?"

Shun se crispa.

Shaka n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. Il avait bien vu la distance entre les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils étaient jusque là inséparables.

"- …Entre autre."

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour te mettre en colère ?"

"- Je ne suis pas en colère !"

"- Ha non ?"

L'adolescent se tut.

Oui, bon, il était peut-être en colère. Mais il était surtout profondément blessé par son ami. Qu'il ne veuille pas de lui…"comme ca", il le comprenait. Si ce n'était pas son gout, très bien. Il n'allait certainement pas le forcer à changer pour lui. Mais il ne comprenait pas sa réaction de rejet. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait le violer au détour d'un bois sombre ?! Ils pouvaient juste rester ami non ? Et puis, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna étant ce qu'il était, il ne fallait pas reprocher aux serviteurs d'une déesse Chtonienne d'avoir gout pour leur propre sexe !

Shaka caressait le dos de Shun de façon apaisante.

Il comprenait le tourment du jeune homme.

"- Tu en as parlé à Ikki ?"

Shun renifla. Il adorait son frère mais des fois…

"- Je ne suis pas fou. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il le crucifie contre un mur avec des cuillères en bois."

La vierge rit doucement sous l'image mentale. Le phénix était toujours surprotecteur avec son frère. S'il apprenait que Hyoga avait fait du mal au garçon, il ne réfléchirait pas au "pourquoi". Il bourrerait dans le tas sans faire de distinction jusqu'à ce que l'honneur de son petit frère soit rétablit. En tout cas de son point de vue de grand frère monomaniaque.

"- Oui, en effet, ce serait un risque. Ton frère est parfois un peu trop excité quand il s'agit de toi."

Shun grogna un peu.

"- On peu dire ca oui."

Même s'il s'était fortement calmé depuis quelques temps, Ikki restait un dragon.

Il soupira.

"- Enfin, je ne sais plus quoi faire. Hyoga ne me parle plus et me fuit comme la peste et…."

"- Et ?" Shaka voyait bien qu'il y avait autre chose. "Je suis sur qu'un autre blondinet t'a tapé dans l'œil."

Shun rosit et baissa les yeux.

Shaka ne put retenir un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait déjà ses soupçons, ne restait qu'à les étayer.

"- Hum…. Un grand blond, mignon comme tout ?"

La rougeur de Shun s'accentua.

Shaka ne pu plus résister plus longtemps.

"-Ha Shun, je suis flatté, mais j'ai Kanon, tu sais…"

Andromède releva le nez vers la vierge. Il pouffa une seconde avant de glousser puis d'éclater franchement de rire.

Hilare, incapable de retenir son fou rire, il finit par s'appuyer contre le torse de Shaka, les mains serrées autours du ventre tellement ses abdominaux lui faisaient mal.

Stoïque, Shaka continua de lui caresser le dos jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme.

Finalement, Shun parvint à reprendre son empire sur lui-même.

"- Merci…Ca m'a fait du bien."

"- Mais de rien."

Allongé sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux du chevalier d'or, Shun sourit à celui qu'il voyait comme un second grand frère. Il leva la main pour effleurer la joue de Shaka qui ouvrit les yeux.

"- Tu devrais les ouvrir plus souvent, ils sont vraiment jolis."

Shaka ne pu retenir une légère rougeur.

"- Je croyais que je ne t'intéressais pas. Et ils sont trop doux pour mon travail."

"- C'est vrai….mais ils sont beaux quand même…"

"- Tu détourne la conversation, Bronze !"

"- C'est encore vrai."

Shaka lui tira doucement une mèche de cheveux.

"- Ce n'est pas comme ca que je vais lâcher le morceau. Alors, le dit blondinet ne porterait-il pas un genre d'armure toute noire ?"

"- Shakaaaa !!!" Protesta Shun en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains.

"- Avec des ailes dans le dos ?"

"- Mais arrête !!!!"

"- Et un mono-sourcil des plus affreux ?"

Cette fois, Shun se redressa d'un coup pour le foudroyer du regard.

"- Il n'est pas affreux ! Juste que ca rends son regard plus dur, c'est tout ! Ca lui va très bien et….Ho Déesse."

Il donna une tape sur le torse de la vierge qui riait doucement.

"- Je le savais !"

"- Mais arrête ! Tu te moques !" Finit par murmurer Shun, un peu peiné.

Shaka le reprit dans ses bras.

"- Un tout petit peu, j'admets. Mais c'est vrai qu'il a quelque chose de séduisant même s'il n'est pas du tout mon type….C'est réciproque ?"

Le jeune bronze soupira doucement.

"- Je le croyais mais… Qu'est ce qu'un adulte de 23 ans peut trouver d'intéressant dans un adolescent de 14 ?"

Shaka fit la moue. C'était en effet un problème. S'il devait se passer quelque chose entre eux, le Juge devrait attendre au moins 2 ans et encore, ce serait tout de même du détournement de mineur dans la majorité des pays civilisés.

"- Il n'aura certainement pas envie de patienter jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'âge d'acheter de l'alcool." Soupira tristement l'adolescent. "Sans compter qu'à part ma ressemblance avec son maitre, je n'ai pas grand-chose pour l'attirer."

"- Tu veux dire à part ta gentillesse, ta douceur, ta compassion…"

"- Shakaaaaa !!!"

"- Ton intelligence politique aigue, ta fourberie naturelle que tu cache sous des dehors adorables…" Continua la vierge sans se laisser démonter.

"- Je ne suis pas comme ca !"

"- Ha oui ? Qui a fait croire qu'il n'était qu'un simple bronzouille qui peinait à se maintenir au niveau de ses 4 collègues alors qu'il avait atteint le septième sens avant même d'avoir son armure ?"

Shun fit la grimace.

"- Oui…Bon…D'accord…Mais…c'est très bien que les gens me sous-estimes. Ca me facilite le travail."

"- Quand tu seras pope, ce sera une défense que tu n'auras plus."

"- Quand je serais pope, j'espère que j'aurais prit une bonne vingtaine de centimètres au moins en hauteur, au moins autant en largeur d'épaules et que je ne ressemblerais plus à une petite fille fragile."

"- Je ressemble à une fille fragile."

"- Mais toi quand tu souris on a plus envie de s'enfuir en hurlant que de t'offrir un sucre d'orge.

"- Je suis vexé." Bouda la vierge.

Shun ne pu retenir un sourire.

"- Ose me dire que c'est faux ?"

"- Je n'ai rien dit. C'est bien ça qui me vexe."

Andromède gloussa avant de se calmer.  
Ca ne résolvait toujours pas son problème.

"- Envois Ikki lui démonter la tête ?"

"- Shakaaaa ! Tu ne m'aides pas."

"- Non, mais tu n'as plus l'air au bord des larmes, c'est déjà un grand pas en avant. Maintenant, réfléchis. Qu'est ce qu'un petit Shun peut faire à un grand Rhadamanthe, en restant dans la légalité bien sur, pour s'assurer que le dit Rhadamanthe va lui courir derrière pour quatre bonnes années comme un gentil toutou tout en se la mettant derrière l'oreille ?"

"- Tu touches au nœud du problème." Soupira Shun, lugubre.

Shaka lui tapota l'épaule.

"- Et bien, je te propose quelque chose. Je m'occupe de Hyoga et en échange, tu me promets de jouer les séducteurs avec le Juge."

"- Je sais pas jouer les séducteurs."

"- Mais si, tu le fais très bien. Ne fais pas l'innocent."

Shun rougit encore une fois.

"- Ce n'était pas prémédité."

"- Mais ca marche à chaque fois. Bon, occupe-toi de ton juge, je m'occupe de Hyoga et non, tu ne sauras pas ce que je fais. Dis-toi simplement que ton second grand frère va s'occuper du vilain garçon qui t'as brisé le cœur."

Andromède ne put que sourire tristement.  
Hyoga l'avait blessé, c'était vrai. Mais son affection pour lui ne devait pas être si forte puisqu'il s'était très vite consolé pour s'intéresser à Rhadamanthe.  
Sans compter que pour un peu, il en viendrait presque à plaindre Hyoga.

Shaka n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'il aimerait se mettre à dos. Le jeune bronze avait bien moins peur de DeathMask que de la Vierge.

***

Athéna ne prit même pas la peine de toquer à la porte du Temple de la Balance.

Elle entra calmement malgré la colère et la déception qui l'agitaient.

Dohko l'avait servit si parfaitement pendant si longtemps…Et maintenant, sur un coup de tête, il avait faillit gâcher tout sa vie. L'ancienne, et la nouvelle.

Le viol était punit de mort au Sanctuaire.

Sans Shura pour l'arrêter….

Ho, il aurait fallut que Shion se plaigne bien sur. Mais tout finissait toujours par se savoir au Sanctuaire. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause des serviteurs.  
C'était pour ca que Saga les avaient bannis du Temple du Pope quand il avait prit le pouvoir.  
Elle avait du interdire aux quelques personnes qui avaient assistés a la scène de dire quoique ce soit en leur assurant qu'elle s'occupait personnellement de la situation et qu'elle n'apprécierait que peu qu'on déroge a son ordre.

Pour l'instant, elle avait été obéit.  
Et elle comptait bien que Dohko fasse de même.

"- Dohko…"

"- Athéna…"

Rigide dans son armure, les yeux perdus dans le panorama qu'il voyait de sa fenêtre, le chevalier d'or était l'incarnation même de l'outrage.

"- As-tu eut le temps de réfléchir à tes actes ?"

"- MES actes ? Déesse !"

Saori secoua la tête.

"- Si Shura n'était pas intervenu tu aurais été châtré, pendu et ton nom rayé des archives ! Tu n'aurais même pas eut droit a une sépulture quelle qu'elle soit et ton corps aurait été jeté aux charognards !" Siffla la déesse en espérant faire réagir le chevalier d'or.

"- Mais…."

Livide, la Balance recula de deux pas.

"- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !!"

Athéna fixa son chevalier, incrédule.  
Ne se rendait-il pas compte ? Était-ce l'âge ?

"- Shion est à moi." Plaida encore Dohko. "Il est à moi depuis longtemps !" Insista le chevalier comme si c'était l'évidence du siècle.

"- Dohko…"

"- Non Déesse. Vous ne comprenez pas. Shion m'appartient. Il est à moi. Shura me l'a volé ! Je ne peux pas le tuer, j'admets. Il est à votre service et tant qu'il n'a pas de remplaçant, je ne peux pas le tuer. Mais Shion !!! Déesse ! Il faut que je le reprenne ! Je ne sais pas ce que Shura lui a fait croire mais…Athéna. Il est mien !!! Il l'est depuis avant même la précédente guerre."

Saori fit la moue.  
Non seulement elle n'était absolument pas convaincue, mais même s'ils avaient eut une histoire, elle était finie. Shion était avec Shura à présent. Et rien ne pourrait faire changer ca, les désirs égoïstes de Dohko moins que tout le reste. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été brutal et emporté…

"- Ce n'est pas ce que m'a raconté Shion."

La grimace de douleur de la Balance fit froncer les sourcils à la jeune femme. Il pensait honnêtement que Shion était à lui ?

***

DeathMask grommelait.

En soit, ce n'était pas original.

Un Cancer dans les CNTP était toujours en train de grommeler. C'était d'ailleurs la preuve la plus éclatante de son bon état de santé, en sus d'un poil brillant, d'un mollet ferme et d'une tendance fascinante à grignoter les poissons rouges qui passaient à sa portée.

Mais pour l'instant, il grommelait méchamment.

On avait fait du mal à son Aphrodite.

Ho, on ne l'avait pas blessé, non…Mais on avait attenté a ses roses encore une fois.

La coupable était connue mais le poisson ne voulait rien faire.

Pandore était une invitée après tout. Mais ca ne lui donnait pas la permission de détruire les rosiers de son amant.

Aussi, a genoux dans la terre meuble, les mains piquées par les épines tendres de jeunes pieds, le Cancer aidait son compagnon a remettre son jardin en état.  
Ca irait vite.  
Dès que les bébés pieds de roses seraient tous mis en terre, le poisson utiliserait son cosmos pour les faire grandir et rattraper la croissance des autres plants. Mais pour l'instant, ils devaient jouer les jardiniers.

Aphrodite aurait pour forcer les autres pieds à se bouturer mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Le poisson adorait ses roses et les voir détruites par une femelle en rut qui voulait juste un endroit romantique pour jouer les donzelles le mettait dans une rage folle.

Le cancer tassa un peu la terre autour des racines de la jeune pousse qu'il venait d'installer puis, maladroitement, lui infusa un peu de cosmos pour la faire prendre plus facilement.

Deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa poitrine puis un joli museau taché de terre se posa sur son épaule.

"- Merci…"

Les joues roses, DeathMask grommela plus fort.

Il n'avait pas vu que son amant l'observait.

"- Je ne savais pas que tu savais faire ça, mon Deathy."

"- J'ai pas fais ca pour que tu le vois." Aboya un peu le Cancer, gêné.

Aphrodite ne s'en offusqua pas.

Il connaissait son amant depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou.

"- Tu t'y es bien prit…"

Le jeune chevalier d'or effleura la gorge de l'italien du bout des lèvres pendant qu'il caressait le jeune plan des doigts pour le faire grandir.

"- Je vais faire de toi un magnifique jardinier mon amour." Ronronna le poisson en mordillant un peu l'oreille de son amant.

L'italien repoussa le poisson pour revenir l'allonger sur les feuilles de roses et les fleurs.

"- Et bien, autant les baptiser tu ne crois pas…"

"- Avec plaisir." Souffla Aphrodite, les yeux déjà enflammés de passion.

"- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ?" hurla Pandore en montant dans les aigus.

Dérangé et donc de mauvaise humeur, DeathMask se redressa d'un bond.

"- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'elle veut la mégère ?"

"- QUOI ? COMMENT OSES-TU MISERABLE ?!"

"- Vous êtes chez moi." Fit remarquer Le chevalier des poissons d'une voix polaire.

"- Et alors ?" Pandore n'allait certainement pas se laisser insulter par ces deux là.

"- Et alors, ne venez pas vous plaindre ! Vous m'avez déjà détruit mes roses deux fois, vous ne le ferez plus."

"- Je fais ce que je veux !" renifla la jeune fille, méprisante. " Ce ne sont pas deux…deux…."

"- Faites attention a ce que vous allez dire." Gronda Aphrodite sans ménagement."

Il se fichait de se faire traiter de pédale ou de fiotte. Il avait l'habitude. Mais il ne supporterait qu'on insulte son compagnon. DM lui avait le même problème. Qu'on l'insulte, il s'en fichait. Mais personne ne devait lever le ton contre son petit poisson. C'était fragile les petits poissons."

"- Pourquoi, vous m'attaqueriez ?" Sourit Pandore avec une grimace un rien cruelle. "Je suis une invitée et l'envoyée d'Hadès. Faites attention a ce que vous allez dire." Insista-t-elle avec moquerie.

"- Dame Pandore !" Siffla Rhadamanthe.

Le jeune Juge était très mécontent d'avoir été dérangé pendant ses jeux avec Valentine par les fluctuations de cosmos des deux chevaliers et de la jeune femme.  
Pandore regarda autours d'elle.

Elle n'avait pas voulu causer une telle commotion !

Tout ce que le Sanctuaire avait de sensible au cosmos était en train de converger vers la douzième maison, Athéna comprise.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La jeune déesse était en colère elle aussi.

Elle avait du interrompre sa discussion avec Dohko pour venir voir se qui se passait.

La Balance était des plus difficiles à comprendre et plus encore à convaincre qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur Shion. Pour lui, le Bélier lui appartenait parce qu'il l'avait acheté, des années plus tôt. C'était tellement tordu qu'une sourde migraine lui tiraillait le cerveau.

"- Il ne se passe rien, Athéna. Juste vos chevaliers qui font preuve d'une hospitalité toute relative."

"- QUOI ?" Rugit le Cancer.

Sans Aphrodite pour le ceinturer, il aurait bondit sur Pandore pour la réduire a l'état de pulpe sanglante.

"- DEATHMASK ! Tiens-toi un peu !" Gronda Aphrodite. "Ne lui donne pas raison."

Malgré son agitation, l'italien dut se ranger aux exigences de son amant.

Il se tint tranquille mais continua à foudroyer la jeune femme du regard.

"- Aphrodite, qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Répéta Athéna, à peine plus cordiale.

"- Pandore a déjà détruit mon jardin de roses deux fois pour s'y installer pour jouer de la harpe. Je n'ai rien dit jusque là, mais tout de même ! On replantait avec Deathy tout à l'heure quand elle s'est invitée une fois de plus sans autorisation avant de nous hurler dessus. Ensuite, elle nous a menacé de faire un scandale si on ne la laissait pas faire ce qu'elle voulait."

Athéna se tourna froidement, non vers Pandore qui se préparait à répondre, mais vers les trois juges qui faisaient front commun contre l'adversité.

"- Messieurs, puisque votre...accompagnatrice n'est pas capable de respecter la propriété d'autrui, je vais vous demandé, soit de la surveiller plus étroitement, soit de la renvoyer aux Enfers. Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle dérange et détruise le Sanctuaire par ses idiosyncrasies perpétuelles.

"- QUOI ? Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !" Explosa Pandore lorsque les trois hommes hochèrent gravement la tête.

Minos vint prendre Pandore par le bras avec une fausse douceur.

"- Veuillez m'accompagner, jeune fille… Nous avons à discuter."

Eaque attrapa la jeune femme par l'autre bras et l'entraina en même temps.

"- Et de beaucoup de choses."

Ikki soupira de soulagement.

"- Et bien j'espère qu'elle va me laisser en paix avec tout ca."

Athéna haussa un sourcil.

"- Comment ca ?"

Le phénix fit la grimace.

"- Elle n'arrête pas de me suivre depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Je crois qu'elle pense que je suis désespérément amoureux d'elle." Il leva les yeux au ciel, dégouté.

Athéna eut un sourire.

"- Ce serait politiquement pratique d'avoir un de mes chevaliers engagé romantiquement avec un Spectre."

Rhadamanthe fit un effort pour ne pas rougir et pour ne pas jeter un coup d'œil à Shun qui le fixait l'air désolé et triste.

Ikki, lui, ne pu s'en empêcher.

Le sourire de la déesse se fit plus lupin.

Elle parvint, avec tact, à ne rien demander.

Si Ikki s'intéressait à quelqu'un, elle n'allait certainement pas risquer de tout gâcher avec des questions indiscrètes.

Seiya vint donner un coup de coude tout sauf réservé à Ikki.

"- Ha ouai, tu lui a tapé dans l'œil ? T'as de la chance, elle est mignonne. Alors elle t'intéresse pas ? Ou y a quelqu'un d'autre ??? Allez, raconte, soit un pote !!! Avoue !"

Le phénix resta de glace.  
Il n'allait certainement pas expliquer a Seiya qu'il appréciait de plus en plus ses discutions et ses entrainement avec Eaque de Garuda.

S'il devait s'en ouvrir à quelqu'un, ce serait d'abord Shun…ou plutôt non. Son frère avait l'air assez malheureux comme ca ces derniers temps.  
Il irait plutôt bavarder une nouvelle fois avec Shaka.

La vierge était ouverte et disponible, elle.

Avec agacement, il repoussa rudement Seiya qui continuait à le charrier sous le regard agacé d'Athéna.

Tout le monde était méchant avec lui.

***

Les deux jeunes filles, épuisées et un peu échevelées s'arrêtèrent devant le poste de garde, haletante.

Aussi fatiguée qu'elles, une dame d'une cinquantaine d'année toisait le soldat de faction qui ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne pouvait la laisser passer, qu'il ne voyait pas de quoi elle parlait et qu'en tout état de cause, elle devait faire demi-tour.

"- Mère, ca ne sert à rien… Rentrons…"

"- Hors de question ! Je veux voir mon fils !"

Le garde soupira une fois de plus.

"- Madame, soyez raisonnable. Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici, je vous l'assure."

"- Vous vous moquez de moi ?"

Le garde recula machinalement d'un pas.  
Cette femme avait l'habitude d'être obéit.  
Tout dans son maintient de hurlait.

"- Madame…"

"- SUFFIT ! Je veux voir un responsable !!!"

Le sergent qui avait suivit toute l'histoire depuis l'intérieur du poste de garde se gratta la tempe.

Il finit par sortir de son baraquement.

"- Bon…Donnez moi votre nom et je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

"- Mais sergent…" Essaya le garde.

Le sergent le fit taire d'un geste, il s'en occupait.

"- Venez avec moi, si vous voulez bien."

Il installa la dame et les trois jeunes gens devant une tasse de thé pendant qu'il envoyait un messager au Sanctuaire.

"- ca va être long ?"

"- Je ne pense pas. Moins d'une heure, ne vous en faites pas."

La dame renifla, agacée par le délai. Néanmoins, elle avait progressée.

Il lui avait fallut du temps pour arracher l'adresse a son mari, mais maintenant, elle était là.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, en effet, le garde messager revint accompagné d'un grand type en armure dorée.

"- Il y a un problème sergent ?"

"- Cette dame voudrait voir quelqu'un qui d'après elle serait ici, mais le nom ne me dit rien et elle insiste."

Saga se fendit d'un petit hochement de tête impeccable.

Un peu impressionnée malgré elle par le maintient et le charisme du chevalier d'or, la femme finit toutefois par se reprendre.

"- Bonsoir. Je suis Lady Alexander. Et je viens voir mon fils."

Saga fit la moue.

"- Je ne connais personne de ce nom, ma Dame. Je suis désolée."

"-Je crois que les….comme vous…" commença-t-elle comme s'il était un insecte particulièrement étrange et probablement dangereux "L'appellent "Rhadamanthe"."

Le chevalier d'or des gémeaux siffla entre ses dents.

"- Heu…oui, il est ici… Que lui voulez vous ? Les civils ne sont pas admis au Sanctuaire. C'est…une base militaire."

La mère du Juge se redressa encore, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

"- Ces jeunes filles m'ont accompagnées pour que je puise choisir laquelle des deux va l'épouser. Maintenant, je veux voir mon fils !"

Le chevalier d'or ne pu se retenir.

Il bascula la tête en arrière et éclata de rire.

Déesse ! Pauvre Juge….Voila qui était bien cruel…


	11. Chapter 11

**QUESHUA**

Coucou !!  
Bonjour a toutes et a tous… Me voila rentrée du japon et…JE VEUX Y RETOURNERRRR !!! Surtout que j'ai trouvé des dojins de taré sur STS (dont un avec gris chan absolument fabuleux. Si y a des gens intéressés pour les scans, faites moi signes…Enfin…Dès qu'ils seront arrivés par la poste) et un milo en myth cloth pour trois fois rien.  
Bref.  
Je coulais poste ce chap plus tôt mais ma chienne est tombée malade et on a du la piquer, j'avais donc pas trop le moral.

mavie terminée, merci encore pour vos review et bonne lecture !

n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées sur la suite. Je les incluraient peut-être, on sait pas ^^

_**(part 11)**_

Choqué, Shun fixait la femme blonde qui toisait son fils avec mépris.

Mal à l'aise, Rhadamanthe semblait hésiter entre la fuite éperdue et se rouler en boule sous une table pour pleurer.

"- Mère… Vous ne pouvez pas débarquer ici et exiger…

"- EXIGER !!! Tu es mon fils, James ! Et tu vas m'obéir. Tu vas épouser une de ces filles et ce n'est pas négociable !"

Le visage du Juge se ferma.

Il tentait de faire comprendre à sa mère depuis plus de trois heures a présent qu'il n'épouserait personne et certainement pas une simple mortelle.

Par égard pour sa génitrice, il avait fait un effort pour rester aussi…humain…que possible et ne pas lui renvoyer certaines réalités a la figure.

Mais cette fois, elle avait dépassé les bornes.

Non loin, attiré par le bruit comme tous les autres, Shun se sentit frémir.

Rhadamanthe était toujours extrêmement viril, mais lorsqu'il s'énervait…Déesse, Shun sentait son cœur battre la chamade et une douce chaleur se rependre dans son estomac et ses membres.

Le jeune bronze savait que ses joues lui cuisaient mais peu importait.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi attiré par Hyoga. S'il avait eut quatre ans de plus, il était probable qu'il aurait déjà sauté au cou du Juge pour l'embrasser fougueusement.  
D'ailleurs…

Il jeta un regard en coin à Athéna qui intercepta son coup d'œil.

Pour un peu, il se serait jeté à genoux devant elle.  
Elle avait la même idée que lui pour régler la situation avant qu'elle ne dégénère et…

"- Ca suffit !" Eclata soudain Ikki en foudroyant l'anglaise qui glapit une seconde de surprise. "Votre fils est déjà promis à quelqu'un alors cessez vos jérémiades et partez !"

Lady Alexander resta une longue minute interdite, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Son fils ? Promis ?? Mais…Comment ca promis ?? Et a qui ? Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas au courant ???

"- Comment ca promis ?" Finit-elle par bafouiller. "Je n'ai jamais permis…"

"- Non, c'est son maitre qui l'a fait." Continua Athéna en jetant un regard signification au Wyvern qui se détendit un peu.

Il n'aurait pas à tuer sa propre mère.  
Dans l'absolu, ca ne l'aurait pas gêné plus que ca mais…Bon, c'était sa mère et ca aurait fait pleurer Ivory.

Lady Alexander revint immédiatement à la charge.

"- Je n'ai jamais permis à ce…cet…individu ! De disposer ainsi de mon fils !"

"- Il l'a fait quand même !" Aboya encore Ikki, remonté.

"- Mère, ca suffit. Vous avez perdu tout droit sur moi le jour ou un Spectre est venu me prendre et que vous n'avez rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

C'était cruel, mais il en avait assez. Cette femme n'avait pas à lui imposer quoique ce soit, et surtout pas un mariage avec une femelle.

Moins stupides que Lady Alexander, ou simplement capables de reconnaître une cause perdue quand elles en voyaient une, les deux demoiselles jetèrent un coup d'œil d'excuse au Spectre qui se détendit un brin. Au moins, elles auraient l'intelligence de ne pas insister.

L'une d'elle posa une main sur le bras de Lady Alexander pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

La dame rougit brutalement avant de repousser la jeune fille.

"- Il suffit ! James ! Tu épouseras la fille que je te présenterais et il n'y a pas de discussion possible !!"

Cette fois, le Juge vit rouge.

Il serra le poing, prêt à réduire cette femelle outrageante a l'état de pulpe sanglante. Il allait se débarrasser d'elle. Il n'aurait jamais du renouer le contact avec sa famille, il n'aurait jamais…

Une main fine et douce se posa sur son poignet pour le retenir.

Sans faire acte de force, Shun le restreint avec aisance.

"- Ca suffit, Rhadamanthe… Madame, votre place n'est pas ici et encore moins dans la vie de votre fils. Il ne vous a plus appartenu du jour où vous l'avez mit au monde. Il appartient à Hadès, corps et âme. Insistez, et je ne pourrais l'empêcher de vous tuer. Ici, personne ne cherchera à sauver votre vie. Vous êtes quantité négligeable et négligée. Partez… Laissez nous à présent."

Shun fit signe à Minos et Eaque qui encadrèrent immédiatement la femme pour la déposer à l'extérieur du Sanctuaire.

Son poignet toujours serré par la main encore enfantine du jeune bronze, Rhadamanthe le fixait avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de reconnaissance.

Il pouvait y avoir tellement de dignité et de force dans ce petit bout de cosmos…Il pouvait presque voir en lui la force d'Hadès…Non…Si Hadès avait laissé sa marque chez le jeune chevalier d'Athéna, il avait juste laissé une aura de dignité calme que le jeune bronze aurait quand même développé avec le temps. Comme tout le monde à présent, il savait qu'il serait le futur pope.

Shaka camoufla un petit sourire satisfait.

Shun avait beau s'en défendre, il savait parfaitement se faire aussi désirable et désiré qu'il le voulait.

Le regard lumineux du Juge n'en était qu'une preuve parmi d'autre.

"- à quoi penses-tu ?" Murmura doucement Kanon en nouant ses bras autour de la taille de la vierge avant de lui embrasser le côté du cou.

Shaka soupira de plaisir sous la petite caresse avant de pencher un peu la tête sur le côté dans l'espoir d'avoir un autre baiser.

Kanon ne se fit pas prier et embrassa encore la peau parfumé d'encens et de bois de santal.

"- Je pensais que Shun ferait un excellent Pope…Et qu'il ferait un magnifique couple avec Rhadamanthe.

Le gémeau haussa un sourcil.

Shun et le Juge ?

"- Je croyais que Hyoga et lui…"

"- Tu as vu sa réaction quand il nous a surpris a nous bécoter sur les marches."

Kanon fronça un instant les sourcils.

"- Ho…j'avais oublié…Pauvre Shun…"

Shaka réclama un autre baiser avant de continuer.

"- Je ne dirais pas "pauvre Shun". Au contraire… Il aurait finit par quitter Hyoga je pense. Il est bien plus mature que lui. Ils se seraient fait du mal sans le vouloir. Là, ils finiront soient par se réconcilier et rester amis, soit ils se seront séparés avant de se déchirer."

Kanon serra plus fort son compagnon contre lui.

Il n'aimait pas entendre parler de couple qui se sépare depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il était tellement heureux avec la vierge…Il n'imaginait pas revenir a sa vie de célibataire, surtout avec son frère en couple également. Les quelques semaines qu'ils avaient passés en froid avec Shaka l'avait rendu tellement malheureux qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus jamais vivre ca.

Shaka s'appuya avec plaisir contre le large torse du gémeau.

Encore quelques mois plus tôt, il n'aurait jamais imaginé…Jamais espéré partager une telle relation avec quelqu'un. Lui qui se targuait d'être un bâtard glacé sans émotions avait revu sa perception de sa propre existence.

Il ne serait revenu en arrière pour rien au monde.

***

Docile, Rhadamanthe avait suivit Shun jusqu'à la maison de la vierge.

Non loin, Valentine et Sylphide avaient finit par faire marche arrière lorsque le jeune bronze les avait foudroyés du regard.

Prudent, les deux hommes étaient retournés s'occuper d'Ivory qui n'en finissait plus de pester contre sa tête de linotte de mère. Non mais pouvait-on être aussi gourde ?

A présent, assis dans un canapé, le juge se savait plus que faire ou que dire.

Il savait parfaitement pourquoi Shun l'avait amené là.

Il savait aussi que l'adolescent n'avait que quatorze ans.

Hadès le pardonne, il devait vraiment être un pervers dépravé de la pire espèce pour ne pas parvenir à chasser le petit chevalier de ses pensées.

"- Je finirais par grandir, vous savez." Murmura doucement Shun, un peu de tristesse dans la voix. "Je suis persuadé que Valentine continuera à vous rendre service encore bien longtemps…" Continua l'adolescent avec résignation.

Le Juge blêmit tout à fait.

C'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait.

Non seulement le jeune bronze lui donnait toute latitude de continuer à faire joujou avec son subordonné jusqu'à ce qu'il l'estime assez grand pour lui, mais il lui donnait la permission tacite de continuer après. Pire que tout, il acceptait sans protestation que le Juge puisse ne pas se satisfaire de lui et ne soit intéressé par lui que par le côté physique d'une relation.

Le pauvre Juge avala sa salive pour retenir sa nausée.

Etait-il à ce point tombé bas ?

Pas une seconde il ne saisit le point le plus important de ses réflexions.

Pas un instant il ne remit en cause la réalité d'une relation amoureuse entre eux.

***

Devant une tasse de thé, assise dans le canapé des appartements de Shion, Athéna se massait les tempes du bout des doigts.

Depuis le fiasco de l'avant-veille, avec la mère du Juge, elle commençait à fatiguer nerveusement.  
Entre Dohko qui allait la rendre chèvre, la mère de Rhadamanthe qui venait faire un scandale, Shion qui était encore plus nerveux qu'une poule avant la ponte et la tenue ordinaire du Sanctuaire, elle allait devenir folle.

Heureusement, Shun et Aiolia la secondaient suffisamment pour qu'elle ne tourne pas trop en bourrique.

Shura attira plus étroitement Shion dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que le pope pose sa joue sur son épaule et ferme les yeux.

"- Cessez de vous inquiéter, Athéna. Tout va relativement bien quand même. C'est pénible, je l'admets. Mais personne n'est encore mort."

Saori grogna sans grâce.

"- Je sais, je sais… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'attendre la prochaine catastrophe.

Elle jeta un regard désolé à son pope.

Le pauvre homme avait vraiment été ébranlé par l'attaque qu'il avait subit. Plus que l'agression elle-même, c'était qu'elle soit le fait de Dohko qui le perturbait le plus.

La déesse avait longtemps discuté avec lui.

Shion avait aimé la Balance pendant très longtemps sans aucun retour de sa part.  
Et maintenant…

Alors que Shion avait enfin réussit à se reconstruire et à établir une relation durable avec quelqu'un, Dohko se réveillait enfin pour venir tout gâcher.

Shura ne le montrait pas à Shion, mais la déesse savait parfaitement qu'il craignait que le pope ne le laisse pour rejoindre la Balance.  
Dohko avait été son premier amour et il l'avait aimé pendant plus de deux siècles avant de porter son intérêt sur lui.  
Qu'étaient quelques mois devant plus de deux cent années ?

Machinalement, le capricorne s'était fait plus câlin et plus possessif avec Shion. Plus protecteur et plus…viril…aussi.

Dans le même temps, Shion s'était fait plus soumis. Non…pas soumis…pas réellement.

Le Grand Pope ne se soumettait à personne.  
Simplement, il jouissait du plaisir rare d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui pour l'aider à porter son fardeau.

Athéna n'allait certainement pas le lui reprocher.

Un gros soupir échappa au pope.

"- Je suis désolé…. J'aurais du pouvoir gérer la situation tout seul…"

Shura lui caressa la joue.

"- Hé ! Ne dis pas de bêtise. Ca n'aurait jamais du arriver en premier lieu. Dohko n'a et n'a jamais eut le moindre droit sur toi."

"- Je l'aimais."

Le capricorne retint un tressaillement.

Il n'aimait pas entendre ca.

"- Je sais…"

"- Je l'ai attendu…"

"- Je sais…"

"- Tu n'es pas un second choix, Shura…" Murmura doucement Shion avec une lueur tendre dans les yeux.

Le capricorne se détendit lentement.

Parfois, il se disait que Shion pouvait lire dans ses pensées aussi facilement qu'il pouvait se téléporter à l'autre bout de la planète pour toujours trouver les mots justes pour le rassurer.

Il embrassa son compagnon avec tendresse puis posa son front contre le sien.

"- Je sais mais parfois…"

"- Tu as peur que je te quitte pour lui."

Shura hocha la tête.

Il n'avait pas honte de ses peurs.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir honte. Pas avec un compagnon comme le sien.

"- Peut-être que s'il s'était décidé juste a notre retour….Peut-être…Mais pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas l'homme de plusieurs personnes." Rassura encore l'ancien bélier en se bouinant plus étroitement contre Shura.

Athéna quitta la pièce sur la pointe des pieds.

Pour ces deux là, tout irait bien.

Leur relation était solide et s'il faudrait sans doute encore quelques jours à Shion pour reprendre pleinement son équilibre, tout se passerait bien.

Par contre, pour Dohko….

Elle soupira.  
Elle allait devoir retourner discuter avec lui.

***

DeathMask, chevalier d'or du Cancer, italien viril et male patenté observait avec un rien d'agacement dans l'œil le contenu de son assiette.

Avec tous les bouleversements qu'ils avaient subis depuis quelques jours, son petit poisson et lui n'avaient pas pu se retrouver convenablement depuis bien longtemps, trop à son gout.

Aussi, en bon male Cro-Magnon qui se respecte avait-il décidé de remédier a la situation et de préparer une soirée aux petits oignons pour son poisson préféré.

Une assiette remplie de gésiers de poulets devant lui, la recette non loin, il observait les morceaux de viande sans trop savoir qui en faire.

La recette avait pourtant l'air particulièrement goûtue dans le livre. Mais il ne comprenait pas comment transformer des cailloux en plats de qualité.

Il soupira avec agacement.

Il n'était pas un débutant en cuisine mais…certaines choses lui étaient encore abscondes, aussi posa-t-il son tablier pour aller demander de l'aide.

Il grimpa à grande vitesse les escaliers qui le séparaient du onzième et ouvrit la porte a la volée.

"- Bonjour."

Camus glapit de surprise et se cacha presque derrière le scorpion.

Nu, comme son amant, Milo foudroya le cancer du regard.

"- DEATHMASK ! BON SANG ! Tu pourrais frapper quand même !" Protesta Milo, mécontent que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse contempler le délicieux postérieur de son Camus.

Caché derrière son compagnon, fuchsia comme un sens interdit, Camus n'en finissait plus de tenter de fusionner avec le canapé.

L'italien eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Désolé."

"- Tu ne l'es pas."

"- Non, c'est vrai. Mais vous êtres très mignons tous les deux comme ca…"

Milo jeta un nouveau regard noir à son ami.

Il était encore a moitié en forme et avec Camus qui se frottait a lui pour se cacher des yeux de DM… Bref.

Camus finit par retrouver sa langue.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'observe dévêtu mais appréciait encore moins que quelqu'un mate SON Milo. Il n'y avait que lui pour avoir le droit de se repaitre de son physique parfait.

"- DM ! Dehors ! Sinon, je dis à Aphrodite que je t'ai vu en train de faire du charme a Shun !"

L'italien éclata de rire.

"- Parce que tu crois qu'il t'écoutera ?"

"- Bien sur qu'il m'écoutera." Sourit Camus avec un rictus sadique, bien peu dans ses habitudes. "Je suis son confident après tout…Et puis…Si ca arrive aux oreilles de Rhadamanthe…"

Le Cancer se renfrogna aussitôt.

"- Pffff, t'es pas drôle… Habillez vous, je reviens dans cinq minutes." Grommela le chevalier d'or avant de sortir.

Dès que la porte fut refermée, Camus effleura le membre encore ferme de son amant.

Il était toujours timide dans les jeux mais commençait à se laisser aller parfois, au grand plaisir du scorpion, aussi Milo se faisait il religion de toujours l'encourager lorsqu'il lui prenait l'envie de tenter quelque chose.

Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa pendant qu'il écartait les jambes pour laisser un meilleur accès aux caresses de son amant.

"- Camus….Tes mains sont douces…"

Le verseau rougit encore davantage mais continua à caresser son amant d'une main timide.

Petit à petit, il prit confiance en lui a mesure qu'il tirait plus de son délicieux de la gorge de son amant.

Milo se faisait une joie d'informer son amant –et tout le voisinage- qu'il prenait particulièrement plaisir à ses caresses.

Lorsque Camus glissa par accident une phalange en lui, le scorpion arqua les reins et écarta plus encore les jambes.

"- Mon Camus…."

Ecarlate malgré l'excitation qui montait rapidement, le verseau finit par lâcher son amant et reculer un peu. Milo lui sourit pour l'encourager.

Gentiment, il se pencha pour déposer un petit baiser sur le bout du membre de son compagnon puis le poussa sur le canapé pour qu'il s'y asseye confortablement.

Docile, Camus voulu écarter les jambes mais Milo l'en empêcha.

"- Milo ?"

"- Laisse-moi faire…"

Il couvrit ses doigts de salive puis lui glissa encore ses fesses avant de recommencer l'opération sur le membre de son verseau.

Interloqué et un peu inquiet de cette nouveauté, Camus se laissa faire, comme toujours.

Milo adorait la passivité de son amant, même s'il tentait parfois de la secouer un peu.

Il y parvenait un peu plus chaque jour.

Il ne désespérait pas d'avoir une vraie relation équitable avec son Camus. Mais même si ca n'arrivait jamais, il serait simplement heureux que son petit français soit moins angoissé de ses caresses.

"- Fais-moi confiance." Encouragea-t-il encore le verseau avant de s'installer sur ses cuisses.

Il guida son membre entre ses fesses puis se laissa lentement descendre le long de la hampe épaisse.

Déesse ! Il avait eut beau s'entrainer en secret et se préparer à son amant, le verseau était suffisamment imposant pour lui donner envie de crier de douleur.

Un hoquet lui échappa soudain lorsque le membre superlatif effleura sa prostate.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faciliter la descente…Heureusement pour lui, si Camus était plus épais que lui, il était aussi plus court.

Un sourire de plaisir monta à ses lèvres.

Gentiment, il prit le visage de Camus entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

Le verseau noua immédiatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le coller plus étroitement à lui.

"- Tu trembles mon amour ?"

Le jeune français détourna les yeux.

"- Je ne veux pas te faire mal…" Murmura-t-il doucement, les reins raidit du besoin de se contenir.

Milo lui sourit tendrement.

Qu'il l'aimait son Camus.

Pour la première fois il avait la possibilité d'avoir la main haute et malgré son angoisse et son désir, il parvenait à préserver son amant. C'était adorable….

Milo prit une des mains du verseau dans la sienne et la posa sur son membre.

"- Là…Aide-moi…"

Malgré sa gêne, Camus obéit docilement, bien décidé à prodiguer à son compagnon au moins une fraction du plaisir qu'il recevait entre ses bras.

Milo ferma les yeux et soupira de satisfaction.

Lentement, il se mit à monter et descendre sur le membre du maitre des lieux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Camus pour s'assouvir.

Les sensations étaient trop neuves pour qu'il puisse en profiter vraiment mais une fois de plus, Milo lui ouvrait en douceur de nouveaux horizons.

Le jeune grec posa sa main sur celle de son amant et l'encouragea à le satisfaire à son tour.

Malgré la vague de fatigue et de bien être qui le submergeait, Camus se força à répondre aux attentes de son compagnon.

Enlacés, les deux hommes reprirent lentement leur souffle.

A la porte, DM referma lentement l'huis pour ne pas être entendu, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il patienta encore quelques minutes puis toqua.

Camus l'invita à entrer.

Il camoufla son sourire de les voir habiller et prêt pour la journée et ne fit aucun commentaire sur la démarche un peu raide de Milo ou les joues cuisantes du Verseau.

"- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Camus."

"- Que puis-je pour toi ?"

"- Je veux faire un bon diner à mon poisson, mais je ne sais pas préparer ce que j'ai acheté."

Le verseau soupira.

Ca ne le dérangeait pas du tout de jouer les chefs cuisinier pour ses collègues mais il avait espéré qu'il pourrait passer une journée tranquille avec son compagnon.

"- J'arrive."

Le cancer le remercia.

"- Je t'attends chez moi. Prends ton temps."

Milo attrapa son français par la taille et le serra contre son torse.

"- Il va le prendre, ne t'en fais pas…"

Le Cancer sortit du temple en riant à gorge déployée. Ces deux là étaient choux comme un couple de Labrador.

***

Saga passa la brosse dans les cheveux de Mu.

Il les brossait depuis plus d'une heure mais ne se lassait pas.

Son petit agneau avait les nerfs à fleur de peau depuis quelques jours et il n'aimait pas ca.

Il faisait de son mieux pour le détendre et l'apaiser, mais ca ne suffisait pas.

Le gémeau se forçait à être le plus patient possible avec son compagnon.

Il ne voulait surtout pas le rendre malheureux ou le mettre en colère.

Mu avait déjà bien assez de sujets d'inquiétude. Enfin…un surtout. Son maitre.

Le gémeau passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune bélier. Ils se collèrent à ses doigts en crissant d'électricité statique.

"- Voila…Démêlés…"

Mu soupira de plaisir.

C'était toujours un bonheur sans nom que d'avoir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui. Et c'était encore meilleur que c'était son amant qui le faisait.

"- Merci…."

"- Mais de rien mon amoureux…"

Mu rit doucement.

Il aimait quand Saga était tendre avec lui.

"- Tu restes avec moi aujourd'hui ?"

Le chevalier d'or hésita.

Il était d'astreinte normalement mais n'avait aucune envie de rester à se tourner les pouces chez lui.

"- Laisse moi juste le temps de prévenir Aldébaran et je serais tout à toi.

Le grand Taureau était de garde jusqu'au soir avant d'être relevé par Shiryu.

Le bronze avait humblement demandé à participer aux tours de gardes des autres bronzes puisqu'il était là. Il trouvait ca normal.

Il avait été un peu gêné que Shion le colle avec les ors mais devait reconnaître que c'était plus logique devant le gouffre béant de sa puissance face à celle des autres bronzes. Ses quatre frères bronze étaient dans le même cas que lui.

Shion avait raison.

L'affecter aux mêmes patrouilles que les autres bronzes ne ferait que créer un malaise entre eux.

Ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Aussi avait il prit un tour de garde et d'astreinte avec les ainés du Sanctuaire.

Shun avait demandé aussi mais Shion avait refusé. Il était son assistant après tout.

Ikki avait prit également un tour de garde.

Hyoga quand a lui passait son temps à remâcher quelque chose dans son coin sans plus parler a personne.  
Si le dragon n'avait pas été aussi impliqué dans ses propres histoires personnelles concernant son maitre, il s'y serait probablement intéressé, mais là… il avait bien autre chose en tête.

Quand a Seiya…

Pégase n'avait jamais rien fait de constructif de sa vie, ca n'allait pas changer maintenant.

Même Athéna s'agaçait régulièrement de sa fainéantise.

Mu appuya son crane contre le torse de Saga et bascula la tête en arrière pour le fixer dans les yeux.

"- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais. J'avais oublié que tu étais d'astreinte…"

"- Tu sais que j'aime passer du temps avec toi…"

"- Je sais mais…"

Le mouton ne voulait pas qu'on lui reproche de détourner l'ainé des gémeaux de son devoir.

"- N'as-tu pas quelques armures à réparer encore ?"

"- Si bien sur…"

"- Et bien, je n'ai qu'à venir avec toi. Comme ca, je suis disponible et nous passerons la journée ensemble…Et si tu le veux bien, tu pourras m'enseigner les rudiments du métier. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Mu se fendit d'un grand sourire débordant de tendresse.

"- Que tu as toujours des idées fabuleuses, mon Saga…"

L'ainé des jumeaux se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son amant, imitant sans le savoir son frère cadet qui dévorait les lèvres de Shaka.

***

Les pommettes roses, Shaka repoussa un peu Kanon.

"- Voyons ! Kanon !!"

L'indous avait accepté l'invitation de son compagnon d'aller a la fête foraine.  
C'était une première pour lui.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il prenait plaisir dans des jeux qui n'étaient pas purement sexuels.

C'était…rafraichissant.

"- Et bien quoi ? Personne ne peut nous voir, nous sommes en haut de la grande roue." Rit Kanon avant d'embrasser a nouveau la vierge qui se débattit mollement.

"- Là n'est pas la question, demi photocopie ! Tu fais tanguer la nacelle." Plaida la vierge avec un petit geignement plaintif.

Kanon fixa son compagnon.

"- Tu as le vertige ?"

"- Et alors ?" Aboya Shaka, de mauvais poil.

Le gémeau le reprit lentement dans ses bras pour ne pas faire tanguer l'appareil.

"- Alors tu aurais du me le dire, au mieux nous ne serions pas montés là-dedans, au pire, j'aurais fais attention."

Soulagé que son compagnon ne se moque pas, Shaka s'abandonna contre lui;

"- Tu avais envie…"

"- Mais tu aurais du me le dire quand même."

Cette fois sérieux, Kanon le força à relever le nez.

"- C'est mon rôle de m'occuper de toi, Shaka. Comme c'est le tien de veiller sur moi. Comment puis-je le faire si tu ne me dis rien ?"

La vierge enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

Ca le mettait toujours mal à l'aise ce genre de déclaration. Autant qu'elles le ravissaient.

Lui qui avait un passé des plus sulfureux s'était enfin lié a quelqu'un qui en valait la peine.

Ce qui n'était au départ qu'un jeu était devenu la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé depuis des années.

Accroché au bras du gémeau, le jeune chevalier d'or descendit de la nacelle avec un rien de soulagement.

Décidement, il preferait le plancher des vaches et de loin.

Kanon passa son bras sous le sien.

"- Je t'offre une gaufre ?"

Shaka accepta avec plaisir.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la fete foraine bras dessus, bras dessous, pour aller faire quelques pas sur le front de mer.

La vierge connaissait bien les lieux. Il y avait passé du temps dans son adolescence.

"- Hé ! Mais je te reconnais toi !"

Bien trop de temps d'ailleurs.

Shaka palit d'un coup.

Lui aussi avait reconnus le docker qui s'approchait avec un sourire mauvais.

Il avait eut bien du mal a se débarasser de lui quand il avait seize ans. Finalement, il avait arreté de venir là pour ne pas être obligé de le tuer.

Déesse mais pourquoi lui ?

La vierge jeta un regard en coin a son amant qui haussait un sourcil.

"- Tu le connais, Shaka ?"

Le docker se planta en face du couple, les bras croisés sur le torse.

"- Bien sur qu'il me connaît. Hein petite pute ?"

Shaka serra plus fort le bras de Kanon.

Il aurait pu tuer le contrevenant immédiatement mais….

Kanon foudroya le misérable humain.

"- Je ne vous permet pas !"

"- Quoi, tu lui as pas encore donné tes tarifs ?" Continua le docker sans se soucier de l'intervention de Kanon.

Cette fois, Shaka se mit à trembler, mais pas de colère.

Ce type lui avait toujours fait peur alors qu'il n'avait rien a perdre. Maintenant…C'était encore pire.

Kanon attrapa le gars par le col et le souleva de terre.

"- Pardon ?"

Calmé soudain, le docker écarta les mains en signe d'apaisement.

Il n'aurait pas dit non a se taper la belle blonde une fois de plus, mais…il ne s'était pas attendu a ce qu'il se fasse défendre par son client, pas plus qu'a un client visiblement bien plus fort qu'il ne l'attendait !!!

"- Du calme, du calme ! Si tu veux pas partager, je te le laisse " Tenta-t-il d'apaiser.

"- Mon compagnon n'est pas une putain." Gronda Kanon, les yeux brillant de colère.

Il rejeta le type à plusieurs mètres.

"- Suis-je bien clair ?"

Le docker hocha la tête, blême.

Accroché au bras de Kanon comme si sa vie en dépendait, Shaka refoulait comme il pouvait ses larmes.

Ca aurait été agréable les quelques semaines que leur relation aurait duré…Il pouvait sentir les muscles rigide et l'indignation manifeste du gémeau dans le moindre de ses gestes.

Kanon aurait surement la grâce d'attendre qu'ils soient rentrés au Sanctuaire pour exiger des explications puis le chasser comme la catin qu'il était.

Le nez bas, il suivit son ex-compagnon, malheureux comme les pierres.

Kanon resta silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteints la maison de la vierge.

Une fois la porte de la maison refermée sur eux, il lacha son compagnon.

"- Alors ?"

Shaka ne put retenir un tremblement supplémentaire.

Les bras serrés autours de lui, il baissa le nez.

"-A…Alors quoi ?"

"- Tu connaissais ce type…Et lui avait l'air de bien te connaître."

La vierge retint vaillament ses larmes.

Le ton de Kanon était neutre, distant et froid.

"- Je…je l'ai rencontré une fois ou deux…quand j'étais plus jeune."

Kanon soupira lourdement.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur son amant. Il lui avait déjà expliqué en partie ses…ebats de jeunesse mais se trouver confronté a…un de ses exs…et plus encore devant ce qu'il avait dit.

"- Il a dit la vérité ?"

"- A quel propos ?"

Le jeune chevalier d'or n'allait pas supporter encore très longtemps la froideur de son compagnon. Si Kanon continuait, il allait finir par se jeter a ses pieds en le suppliant de le pardonner.

"- Quand il t'as traité de putain ?"

Shaka serra très fort les yeux avant de repondre lentement.

"- A part…que je ne me suis jamais fait payer…probablement…"

Kanon se mordit la langue très fort pour retenir tout commentaire qu'il regretterait plus tard.

Shaka ne lui avait jamais promis qu'il était innocent ou quoique ce soit. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup vécut…Mais c'était le passé.

Le passé n'avait plus d'importance, surtout pour eux.

Mais…

"- Et…Maintenant ?"

C'était la seule chose qui lui importait.

"- Je ne t'ai…jamais trompé, Kanon…"

Le gémeau se détendit d'un coup.

Le passé de son amant, il s'en fichait.

Son présent, beaucoup moins.

Rassuré, il vint passé ses bras autour de sa taille et le serrer contre lui.

"- Bon…alors tout va bien….."

Shaka s'écroula contre lui en pleurant.

En larmes, il serra très fort son compagnon contre lui.

Il ne lui en voulait pas ! Il pardonnait à une catin comme lui !

Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un amant aussi compréhensif que lui;

"- Pardon…"

Kanon le cajola gentiment.

"- Shhh…Tu n'as pas à demander pardon mon cœur…Tout va bien…C'était avant…."

Shaka resta quand même accroché à lui, terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

***

Ivory s'était assise sur le petit muret sur lequel son frère s'était appuyé.

Silencieuse, elle battait des pieds tout en observant son grand frère

Depuis le passage éclair de leur mère, le Wyvern semblait inquiet et perdu dans ses pensées.

"- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant, grand frère. Tout se passera bien !" Finit-elle par rassurer le Spectre.

Rhadamanthe lui jeta un regard lugubre.

Il n'avait eut aucun mal à juger sa génitrice.

"- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle va laisser tomber aussi facilement ?"

La fillette fronça les sourcils.

Tout a ses réflexions, elle avait arrêté de battre des pieds et avait croisé ses petits bras sur son torse encore plat. A son âge, Athéna avait déjà des obus de croisière à l'étalage.

"- Nan… Probablement pas….Elle va essayer d'utiliser papa et les autres grand frères…."

Rhadamanthe grogna.

Mais qu'elle idée il avait eut !!!

Ivory lui tapota le bras.

"- Mais c'est pas grave, tu sais. T'es plus fort que eux tous réunis !"

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Juges.

"- Oui hein ! C'est vrai en plus."

La petite fille gloussa.

"- Et puis, quand tu sera marié avec Shun, elle pourra plus rien dire !"

Le pauvre Juge passa au fuchsia puis au livide.

"- Mais…Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui t'as dit ça ? Voyons, Shun est un garçon de toute façon !"

La petite fille mit les poings sur les hanches. Il ne fallait pas lui en promettre.

"- Et alors ? Regarde monsieur Milo et monsieur Camus ? Ils sont tout amoureux non ? C'est pareil !"

Renversé par la vision des choses de sa sœur, le Spectre ne pu que la fixer la bouche ouverte tel le poisson mort lambda.

"- Et puis, je sais que monsieur Shun il ressemble très fort a Hadès, c'est Eaque qui l'a dit !"

Rhadamanthe grinça des dents.

"- Et il a dit quoi encore, cet….enfin, Eaque ?"

"- Il a dit que puisque tu t'arrogeais le cadet, il se satisferait de l'ainé….Ca veux dire quoi arroger ?"

"- Ca veux dire s'approprier." Expliqua distraitement le Juge en réfléchissant aux paroles de sa sœur.

Ca expliquait pourquoi Pandore semblait avoir une dent contre Eaque en ce moment. Si le troisième Juge avait jeté son dévolu sur Phénix, la pauvre fille n'avait plus la moindre chance…

Un sourire froid monta aux lèvres de l'anglais.

"- Et bien il va s'amuser…"

"- Et toi grand frère ? Tu vas lui faire la cours à Monsieur Shun ?"

Rhadamanthe manqua en avaler ses dents.

"- IVORY !"

Contente d'elle, la petite eut un sourire de fauve.

"- Ben quoi ? Il est joli garçon après tout."

"- Il n'a même pas deux ans de plus que toi !"

L'enfant haussa les épaules.

"- Pas grave ça ! Au contraire ! Ca te laisse le temps de lui faire la cours pour être sur que personne essayera de te le voler ! Maman est très bête, mais elle a raison sur certaines choses. Si tu veux qu'il t'attrape, tu dois lui courir derrière très longtemps."

Rhadamanthe soupira lourdement.

Y avait plus de jeunesse…

***

DeathMask prenait des notes.

Après une dernière et longue séance de câlins (et plus parce qu'il y avait affinité), Milo et Camus étaient enfin passés le voir, ses gésiers et lui.

A présent, le Cancer prenait des notes et il n'était pas le seul.  
Aussi curieux que lui, Milo regardait son amant ouvrir chaque gésier, en retirer les cailloux, le rincer, puis le découper en petits cubes facile à manger.

"- Mais…Pourquoi il y a des cailloux ?" Finit par demander Milo.

"- Les volailles n'ont pas de dents." Expliqua le français. "Ils ingèrent des cailloux dans leur gésiers pour broyer les aliments. En frottant les uns contre les autres comme des petites meules, les cailloux lui permettent de s'alimenter. Une fois que les cailloux sont trop usés pour être utiles, il les recrache et en avale d'autre."

Il montra deux cailloux différents. L'un était rond, usé, presque comme un galet tandis que l'autre avait des arêtes encore saillantes.

"- Tu vois la différence ?"

Le jeune grecque approuva de la tête.

"- Je comprends."

DM grogna.

Il n'en dirait rien, mais il appréciait d'apprendre des choses, probablement sans réelle utilité, mais au moins, il apprenait. Pour lui dont l'éducation se limitait à savoir lire, écrire et a faire ses quatre opérations, c'était toujours important d'apprendre.

"- Tu as apprit ca comment ?"

"- dans un livre…"

"- Comme d'habitude…"

Camus sourit au Cancer.

"- Et oui, que veux-tu, on ne se refait pas…"

Il finit de nettoyer la viande puis jeta dans une poêle chaude de la graisse de canard.

"- ce sera meilleur qu'avec du beurre." Expliqua-t-il le verseau devant la mine dubitative de ses camarades.

Il fit sauter les gésiers puis rajouta quelques lardons.

Il montra à DM comment faire cuire des œufs pochés puis à dresser la salade.

Enfin, il lui prépara un joli gâteau pour deux sans qu'il lui demande.  
Lorsqu'il eut finit, le Cancer lui dédia un timide sourire de remerciement.

"- Merci…"

"- Mais de rien, ca sert à ca les amis."

Le sourire du cancer s'élargit un peu.  
Ca lui faisait toujours bizarre que ses frères le considèrent comme un ami.

Milo passa un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

"- On va te laisser a ton diner avec Aphro…Moi aussi j'ai des idées romantiques pour ce soir." Ronronna le jeune grec, faisant rougir furieusement le français.

"- Miloooo !!!"

Le scorpion rit tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son amant.

Camus lui donna une petite tape sur le torse en sortant.

Il était insupportable.

DM regarda le couple rentrer chez eux puis se mit à ses derniers préparatifs.

Une jolie table installée dans le jardin de son 'Phro, une nappe blanche avec des papillons brodés dessus, des assiettes en bois qu'il avait sculpté et polit lui-même, des verres soufflés a la bouche trouvés au marché, un vin rosé italien de qualité, la salade, le plat de poisson (son amant adorait le poisson et en mangeait énormément depuis quelques temps. Lui préférait la viande mais quitte a lui faire plaisir…) et tout était prêt.

Ne manquait plus que son poisson, occupé dans son temple à bouturer de jeunes rosiers achetés peu de temps avant pour leurs fragrances.

DM se dépêcha d'aller chez lui se changer puis remonta toquer a la porte de son compagnon.

Aphrodite ne tarda pas à sortir de chez lui, de la terre jusque sur le nez.

Il détailla la mine de son amant avec une lueur appréciative dans l'œil.

"- Il se passe quelque chose ?"

"- Fais toi encore plus beau que tu ne l'est en temps normal, mon poisson…J'ai une surprise pour toi.

Tout émoustillé, le poisson fila se doucher et se changer pour revenir très vite habillé d'un pantalon blanc et d'une chemise d'un bleu très clair sur le dos. En face du pantalon noir et de la chemise bleu marine de son cancer, le contraste était saisissant.

"- Qu'est ce que tu m'as préparé ?" S'enquit Aphrodite, excité comme un enfant.

Un peu timide, DM lui noua une écharpe en soie sur les yeux.

"- Tu vas voir."

Totalement confiant, Aphrodite prit sa main et de laissa guider dans le jardin.

DM posa ses mains sur sa taille puis ôta le bandeau.

"- Voila…"

Le poisson resta immobile de longue seconde, charmé.

Le soleil venait à peine de se coucher et la lumière prodiguée par les deux chandelles sur la table était juste suffisante pour qu'il puisse profiter de la surprise.

Sans réfléchir, il se retourna dans les bras de son amant pour lui sauter au cou avec un petit piaulement de joie.

Dm le serra très fort contre lui.

Ce qu'il était heureux depuis que son poisson était sien…


	12. Chapter 12

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 12)**_

Coucou tout le monde !

Alors comme vous le constaterez, chapitre assez cours aujourd'hui (ben oui, la semaine est courte aussi et comme je tape au taff….)

Pour les scans, je les mettrait sur mon site perso dès que les dojins seront arrivés

Pour saschka : je sais que la majorité sexuelle au japon est assez précoce mais je peux pas qu'on m'embette en me disant que je fais tu shota et que houlala c'est pas bien, donc même ikki, c'est ceinture jusqu'à 18 ans !

Voila ^^

Merci encore pour toutes vos review, ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir même si je n'ai pas forcément le temps de répondre a tout le monde (pardon T_T)

N'hésitez pas a faire vos propositions sur l'évolution du truc. De toute facon vu déjà ou c'est rendu par rapport au scénar original hein…

Je suis sur que ca pourrait être marrant en integrant quelque uns de vos prompts !

***

Pandore jeta un vase à travers la pièce avec un cri de rage.

Confinée depuis plusieurs jours au temple du Pope qui l'hébergeait, elle n'avait droit qu'au jardin du palais pour se détendre.

Ho, ce n'étaient ni Athéna ni le Pope qui lui avaient interdit de sortir.

Non…C'étaient ses propres hommes !

Ces sales bâtards de Juges ne voulaient plus la voir se balader n'importe où.

En fait, la colère de la jeune femme se portait surtout contre Eaque.

Elle n'avait pas manqué les manières de ce sale petit traitre.

Comment osait-il ainsi trahir son maitre en courtisant un ennemi ?

Ho, elle avait bien vu l'intérêt de Rhadamanthe pour Shun ou les regards en coin que Minos pouvaient lancer au Lion et au Sagittaire pendant les débats. Mais ca n'avait pas d'importance.  
C'était négligeable.

D'ailleurs, ca aussi c'était une épine à son flanc.

Pourquoi avoir interrompu les débats depuis si longtemps ?

Il y avait des décisions à prendre et des choses à décider.  
Ce n'était pas en restant à se courir après la queue pendant des jours qu'on avancerait !

Bien sur, tout cela n'était que faux semblant pour préparer la prochaine attaque d'Hadès, c'était évident. Mais tout de même !

Il ne fallait pas que les Spectres de laissent aller a accepter la mollesse d'Athéna !

Ils devaient obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient !

Rien que la répugnance de la déesse à laisser les Spectre venir chercher leurs remplaçants parmi les humains était intolérable !

Un Spectre appartenait à Hadès depuis sa naissance. Comment cette grue aux implants mammaires surdimensionnés osait-elle remettre en question leur méthode de recrutement ?

Pour une déesse qui menaçait de mort les apprentis qui voulaient partir, c'était quand même un peu fort !

En rage, Pandore jeta un second vase sur le sol.

Ca ne la calmait pas vraiment mais au moins, elle pouvait piétiner les roses du poisson avec plaisir comme ça.

Tous des fiottes sans cervelles qui ne pensaient qu'avec leur entre-jambe !

Echevelée, épuisée et en nage, elle finit par s'asseoir sur son lit pour attendre que des serviteurs viennent nettoyer le carnage.

A sa grande colère, personne ne vint.

Si elle avait put sortir, elle aurait surement surpris Minos excuser ses manières auprès des serviteurs de Shion et les prier de ne rien nettoyer.  
Si Pandore cassait ses appartements, c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas l'usage, n'est ce pas ?

Les serviteurs avaient appréciés. Ils étaient des serviteurs, mais certainement pas des esclaves.  
Ils pouvaient se plier en quatre pour un bon maitre, mais certainement pas pour une godiche hystérique.

Sans compter que les Juges d'Hadès étaient finalement bien mieux élevés qu'ils ne le craignaient.

***

Dohko fixait l'extérieur de son Temple avec tristesse.  
Ses montagnes lui manquaient.

Il n'aurait jamais du revenir, il s'en rendait compte à présent.

Athéna était en colère contre lui, il faisait peur à Shion, tous les autres ors lui en voulaient et même Shiryu lui avait fait part de son courroux.

La Balance tâta délicatement le bleu en formation sur sa pommette.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le chevalier de bronze du dragon lèverait un jour la main contre lui.

Il ne l'avait pas raté.

Le chevalier d'or passa la langue sur une de ses molaires et frémis.

Elle était bien déchaussée.

Il faudrait qu'il l'enlève s'il ne voulait pas que ca s'infecte et….

"- Quoi ?" Grommela-t-il lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte.

Il en avait assez de voir tout le monde défiler chez lui pour l'agonir d'insultes et le mépriser.

Ils étaient tous biens contents avant, d'avoir accès à sa sagesse et à ses connaissances ! Mais maintenant que Shion était revenu….

Il soupira.

Il était jaloux de son vieil ami.

Lui avait passé sa vie au Sanctuaire, entouré de ses serviteurs, de jeunes gamins à former tandis que lui avait du rester enterré dans ses montagnes dans la plus grande solitude à part la présence périodique et trop courte de quelques élèves.

Il avait servit Athéna pendant plus de deux siècles et estimait qu'il avait droit a un récompense a présent. Et quand il était prêt à venir la chercher au Sanctuaire, un gamin de même pas vingt cinq ans la lui avait volée sous le nez.

Mu entra dans les appartements de la Balance, un peu timide et inquiet.

"- Vieux maitre…"

Dohko renifla, un sourire méprisant au visage.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ? Me cracher dessus à ton tour ?"

Le vieux chevalier d'or ne put retenir une grimace de douleur.

Mu soupira.

Il lui avait fallut de longues heures pour parvenir à se calmer suffisamment pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'aller voir la Balance.

Le petit agneau avait été profondément choqué par le geste du chevalier d'or.

Lentement, il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de Dohko et posa une main sur sa joue.  
Très vite, il guida son cosmos pour soigner les tissus abîmés et remettre la dent douloureuse en place.

Dohko lui jeta un regard froid avant de se détourner.

"- Merci."

Mu resta immobile, mal à l'aise.

Il sentait qu'il ne lui en faudrait pas beaucoup pour perdre son calme mais l'agitation de la Balance le rendait perplexe.

"- Vieux maitre…"

"- Ho, arrête ca ! Je ne suis plus vieux !" S'emporta Dohko avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec humeur.

"- Dohko…Je voudrais….juste comprendre…" Murmura le petit mouton d'une voix douce.

Il fallait qu'il calme la Balance et surtout qu'il contrôle ses éclats de voix.

Il n'avait pu venir qu'à la condition que Saga reste derrière la porte.

Le chevalier des Gémeaux avait d'abord longuement refusé, ne voulant pas laisser son amant avec un chevalier d'or au mieux pervers, au pire, dérangé.

Mu avait insisté et les deux hommes s'étaient violement disputé jusqu'à ce que la partie sombre de Saga se mêle de la conversation.

Mu pourrait aller parler a Dohko mais Saga et lui resteraient derrière la porte, prêt à intervenir s'ils estimaient que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Mu avait finit par accepter, plus par défaut qu'autre chose.

Le Gris lui faisait toujours peur, même s'il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait jamais eut un geste ou une parole dure envers lui, bien au contraire.

Les rares fois où il se montrait, c'était en général pour prendre la défense de Mu contre sa contre partie bleue.

Cette dichotomie entre les deux personnalités de son amant fatiguait grandement le jeune mouton mais comme ce n'était pas trop souvent, il laissait faire.

Et puis, tant que le Gris n'abimait personne…Bon, il le soupçonnait bien de s'être mêlé de leurs ébats quelques fois, mais tant qu'il ne faisait semblant de rien…

Il faudrait qu'ils pensent à en discuter à l'occasion.  
S'ils devaient être trois dans le lit, Mu préférait être au courant.

"- Qu'est ce que tu voulais ?" Finit par lâcher la Balance en voyant le sourire rêveur du jeune agneau.

Mu sursauta avant de rougir, désolé de s'être laissé distraire par son compagnon. Même absent il trouvait le moyen de jouer sur ses faiblesses. Non mais il l'avait vraiment transformé en dépravé !

"- Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis venu. Je veux juste comprendre… je veux…Vous l'avez vraiment blessé vous savez…Et je ne parle pas de physiquement."

Dohko se renfrogna.

Il n'avait pas vu Shion depuis son…agression…

Personne n'avait voulu lui dire comment il allait ou ce qu'il faisait.

"- Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal."

Plus que les coups de Shiryu, c'était le calme et la tristesse de Mu qui perturbait Dohko.

Il aurait du être comme les autres et l'attaquer, au moins verbalement ! Pas être si gentil ! Enfin… C'était comme ca que ca se passait non ? En tout cas s'il avait vraiment commis quelque chose de grave.

Mu prit une longue inspiration pour rester calme.

Il lui était difficile de ne pas sauter sur la Balance pour l'attraper par le col et le secouer comme un prunier en hurlant "pourquoi"

"- Je le comprends." Murmura doucement Mu avant d'annexer une chaise qu'il approcha du lit avant de s'asseoir dessus. "Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez…enfin…Surtout, pourquoi maintenant ?"

Dohko serra les mâchoires, une lueur de colère au fond des yeux.

"- Pourquoi maintenant ? Mais parce que j'y ai droit non ? J'ai fais mon travail pendant près de 25 décennies. J'ai bien le droit à une récompense a présent ! Athéna me le doit !"

Mu serra les poings pour ne faire avaler ses dents au chevalier d'or.

"- Dohko…Nous sommes tous des serviteurs de la Déesse…Même si vous êtes le plus vieux avec Shion, elle ne vous doit rien…C'est votre…notre travail de la servir."

"- Ca fait 250 ans !"

"- Oui…Pour lui aussi…"

Dohko haussa les épaules.

"- Il a eut le Sanctuaire, des élèves, des gens autours de lui. J'ai bien le droit d'avoir quelqu'un! Je ne réclame qu'une seule personne moi !"

L'agneau fixa longuement la Balance avec stupéfaction.

Il croyait ….Il pensait VRAIMENT qu'être le grand pope avait été une partie de plaisir ou quoi ?

Il ne le comprenait qu'imparfaitement, après tout, il n'avait jamais perdu d'élève, mais il imaginait quelle serait sa souffrance s'il voyait mourir Kiki, alors imaginer se voire perdre des élèves, des amis, des amants et des maitresses pendant près de deux siècles et demi !!!

Il ne pouvait qu'avoir du respect pour Shion de ne pas être devenu fou de douleur !

"- Dohko…Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de ce que vous dites n'est pas ?"

"- QUOI ?"

Mu projeta immédiatement un peu de son cosmos vers Saga pour le calmer. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'il vienne tout gâcher.

"- Dohko…Vous croyez vraiment que la vie de Shion a été rose ici ?"

"- Il n'était pas seul !"

"- Il l'était encore plus que vous. Il a vu mourir tous ceux a qui il tenait, ses apprentis, ses amis, ses compagnes et des amants…Il les a vu vieillir et mourir. Il éduqué des apprentis pour les voir succomber sous les coups de leurs adversaires pour que leurs armures lui soient à nouveau confinées et qu'il doive former leurs remplaçant à nouveau… Vous n'avez formé que Temna et Shiryu pendant deux siècles et demi, Dohko… Vous étiez seul… Mais en avez-vous vraiment souffert ?"

La balance fixa le jeune mouton, le visage figé dans un masque de douleur.

Il comprenait ce que lui disait Mu.

Il comprenait mais il refusait de l'admettre.

La douleur de l'absence face à celle de la perte ? Laquelle était la pire ? Valait-il mieux n'avoir jamais eut ou avoir perdu…

"- Il est à moi." Geignit doucement Dohko, presque suppliant cette fois.

"- Dohko…Si Athéna décide que Shion doit rester Pope…"

"- Shun…"

"- Shun n'est encore qu'un enfant et qui sait ce qui peu se produire ? Il peut mourir demain, ou décider de quitter la chevalerie. Il le peut, comme nous tous…Même si aucun de nous ne l'a jamais fait depuis bien longtemps, un chevalier peut décider de quitter son armure comme une armure peut répudier son porteur…Certaines l'ont fait même si aucun chevalier ne l'a fait depuis des siècles…Mais c'est déjà arrivé. Un chevalier d'or des gémeaux et un argent ont abandonnés leur armure après un temps égal de chevalier passé au service d'Athéna à celui de leur apprentissage. C'est la loi. Le Sanctuaire les avait élevé et protégés pendant sept ans, ils sont partis après sept ans…C'est la loi d'Athéna…Dohko…Si Shion reste Pope jusqu'à la prochaine guerre, il verra Shura vieillir et mourir…Il m'enterrera et enterrera Kiki…"

Le visage de Dohko se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer.

Lui n'avait jamais enterré personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui.  
Le seul qui avait perdu était Shion lui-même et il était moins un être aimé qu'une constante dans une vie bien trop longue.

"- Dohko…Même s'il nous enterre tous, il sera encore là quand la prochaine guerre aura lieu. Et même s'il appellera la mort de ses vœux pour enfin se reposer, il fera tout son possible pour élever ceux qui porterons nos armures."

Mu ferma les yeux une minute.

"- Je me rappelle de quand j'étais tout petit vous savez. Quand j'avais à peine un an. Je me rappelle de Shion lorsqu'il m'a amené au Sanctuaire. Il ne m'aimait pas au début. Il essayait de se tenir le plus éloigné de moi possible…Il a mit du temps à rouvrir son cœur au monde. Même…Surtout pour quelqu'un de son…de votre âge a tous les deux, le cœur devient fragile… Si lui a réussit à aimer à nouveau après tout ce temps et toutes ses cicatrices, pourquoi n'essayez vous pas de vous tourner vers l'avenir vous aussi ? Vous êtes jeune a nouveau…Ne vous accrochez pas à ce qui aurait pu être il y a longtemps."

Dohko voulu parler mais Mu leva la main pour le faire taire. Le jeune bélier savait qu'il allait être cruel mais il n'avait pas le choix.

"- L'amour que Shion avait pour vous est mort avec le temps. Il vous a attendu mais…bref…Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulu de lui a ce moment là mais…C'est finit a présent. Il a Shura et jamais mon frère ne vous laissera faire de mal a mon maitre ou ne vous laissera le lui voler. Pour vous, Shion n'est plus une option…"

Désolé, Mu quitta sa chaise pour s'accroupir devant Dohko qui fixait le sol sans le voir, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sans qu'il ne parvienne à les retenir.

"- Dohko…S'il vous plait… Mon maitre à besoin de vous…Comme ami… Mais il a besoin de vous. Vous faites partie de sa vie. Ne vous coupez pas de lui, ne le coupez pas d'un partie importante de sa vie et de ses souvenirs…"

Le chevalier de la Balance enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se laissa aller a de lourds sanglots de regrets et de résignation.

Sans un mot de plus, Mu lui tapota l'épaule et le laissa seul.

La Balance avait besoin de réfléchir et de se reconstruire. Mais pour ca, le jeune agneau ne pouvait rien pour lui.

"- Alors ?" Questionna immédiatement Saga

"- Je crois que ca devrait aller a partir de maintenant. Je crois que j'ai dénoué l'écheveau d'obsession dans lequel il s'était empêtré. Maintenant…"

"- Maintenant, il va falloir qu'il survive au remord et aux regrets." Murmura doucement Saga Gris avec un sourire triste.

"- Oui…S'il est assez fort."

"- On est toujours assez fort pour y survivre Mu. C'est bien ça le drame." Murmura encore la partie noire de la personnalité de Saga avant de laisser la place au maitre des lieux.

***

Aldébaran soufflait.

Pour la première fois depuis presque trois bonnes semaines, il avait enfin pu avoir l'autorisation de quitter le Sanctuaire quelques heures.

Dès qu'il avait pu, il s'était rué dans des vêtements ordinaires pour rejoindre Athènes et surtout sa banlieue.

Un peu timide, il avait frappé à la porte de Keren.

Il avait eut beau tenir la jeune femme au courant de ses occupations et de ce qui l'empêchait de venir la voir, il avait sentit dans la voix de la maman qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus distance et froide avec lui.

Inquiet comme tout, il venait donc, plus timide qu'un chat devant une mare, un bouquet de lilas à la main.

"- Ha…C'est toi…"

"- Bonjour." Murmura le grand chevalier avec maladresse.

Keren le regarda piétiner d'un pied sur l'autre quelques minutes avant de le laisser entrer.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Heu…Je venais te voir… Tu m'as manqué ?"

"- Ha bon ?"

Le Taureau fit la moue.

"- J'ai essayé de te tenir au courant." Se justifia-t-il. "Tu sais bien que mon travail…."

"- Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai un peu de mal à accepter que le dieu de la mort soir venu vous voir en vacances !" Explosa la jeune femme.

Le grand et puissant chevalier d'or rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"- Keren…"

"- Non ! Ca suffit ! Je comprends que tu sois occupé. Je comprends que tu doives garder certaines choses secrètes. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu m'as montré ton armure et j'ai pu voir de première main que tu ne me mens pas quand tu dis être un cavalier…"

"- Chevalier."

"- Chevalier d'Athéna. Mais flute ! Dis-moi simplement "Je ne peux pas venir, c'est le boulot", plutôt que de m'inventer des histoires à dormir debout sur des dieux et je ne sais pas quoi encore !"

Aldébaran resta silencieux quelques instants.

Il comprenait la réaction de la jeune femme et devait reconnaître son erreur.

Il avait présenté le Sanctuaire et la Chevalier d'Athéna comme un groupe paramilitaire certes, mais il n'avait pas parlé de Saori en temps que réincarnation d'Athéna ou d'autres petites choses dans le même genre. Il était normal qu'elle pense à des mensonges.

"- Keren…Si…je pouvais te faire visiter le Sanctuaire…"

La colère de la jeune femme décrue quelque peu.

"- Je croyais que c'était très réglementé."

"- Oui, ca l'est mais…Et bien…je peux toujours demandé au Grand Pope…"

"- C'est qui celui là ?"

"- Heu…notre Amiral si tu veux."

"- Ha ! Shion, c'est ca ?"

"- C'est ca."

Elle réfléchit.

"- et bien…J'avoue que je serais curieuse de voir où tu vis." Elle soupira avant de se blottir contre lui. "Aldé…je voudrais juste que tu ne me mentes pas, c'est tout. Je comprends si tu ne peux pas me parler de ce que tu fais…."

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Promis… je ne te mentirais pas…"

"- Bon… Alors ca va…Tu veux voir Hadrian ? Il est en train de faire sa sieste."

Le grand chevalier d'or déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa dulcinée.

"- Laissons le dormir pour l'instant. Et puis, je dois me faire pardonner de ma longue absence." Sourit le Taureau avec un sourire qui promettait beaucoup tout en soulevant Keren.

La jeune femme gloussa mais se laissa faire avec plaisir.  
Elle adorait quand le chevalier d'or faisait montre de sa force.

***

Rhadamanthe fixait devant lui son rapport de mission.

Il avait enfin finit de l'écrire et l'avait confié a Valentine pour qu'il le lui corrige et attendait à présent les commentaires de son second.  
Le Spectre de la Harpie était un bien meilleur littéraire que lui et quitte a ce que ses rapports prennent place dans la bibliothèque d'Hadès, autant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ni de style. Déjà qu'en temps normal, il n'était pas capable de faire de la grande prose, écrire ses rapports en grec ancien étaient pour lui un pensum qu'il remettait toujours au lendemain jusqu'à ce que les deux autres Juges réclament ou que Pandore lui fasse un scandale.  
Quitte à faire un rapport, il préférait encore les faires de vive voix à Hadès.  
Au moins, s'il avait fait une boulette, la punition tombait de suite et il n'avait pas à se ronger les sangs pendant X temps en attendant que Hadès lise le rapport avant de lui tomber dessus au pire moment.

Une fois, le Dieu lui avait fait le coup et il avait fusillé dans la foulée, une excellente chemise avec son sang, un pantalon avec celui de la fille qu'il besognait à ce moment là et qu'il avait déchiré en deux par reflexe et une bonne soirée qui en plus lui avait couté un grand restau et un hôtel de luxe.  
Non mais franchement !

Il s'était soumis a la punition d'Hadès sur le moment (en même temps, quand vous étiez très occupé à vous rouler sur le sol de douleur, tout ca en nageant dans le sang et les entrailles d'une jeune femme qui jusque là avait été très appétissante, vous n'aviez pas trop des envies de rébellion.). Mais lorsque la colère d'Hadès s'était un peu calmée et qu'il avait prit le temps d'aller se débarbouiller un peu et de mettre le feu a ses vêtements irrécupérables, il était allé protester. Flute, il y avait des heures de bureaux et même des Juges d'Hadès avaient bien le droit de se tirer un peu sur le slip avec quelque donzelle sans avoir obligatoirement envie de patauger dans la tripaille dès qu'ils commençaient a trouver les choses agréables !

Sa mésaventures avait tellement fait rire le Dieu de la Mort qu'il était parvenu à lui extorquer de lui faire ses rapports de vive voix.

Quitte à patauger dans le sang, autant que ce soit le sien !

La pauvre fille avait même eut droit de se réincarner en urgence. Après tout, ce n'était pas sa faute.

Valentine se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Il ne voulait pas trop mettre en colère son chef mais…certaines choses demandaient à être éclaircies et… bref.

"- Chef…Je ne sais pas si…enfin…je crois que vous devriez vous relire et réécrire les vingt dernière pages."

"- Mon rapport en fait vingt et une…"

"- Justement."

"- Justement quoi ?"

"- Je ne crois pas que notre Seigneur Hadès soit si intéressé que ca par un rapport détaillé sur les qualités et le physique du chevalier d'Andromède, ni sur votre heu….étude…privée…de son caractère." Finit la Harpie en rosissant un peu.

Il avait sut très vite que le Juge trouvait le jeune chevalier très à son gout mais n'aurait jamais pensé avant de son intérêt était plus que simplement alimentaire. Cette fois, a la lecture de son rapport, il en était sur. Son chef était amoureux, accroc et pas spécialement en accord avec lui-même sur la question.  
Le simple fait qu'il rougisse comme un collégien en rouvrant le rapport pour le lire en était la plus belle preuve.

Le juge compulsa rapidement le document avant de soupirer et de le jeter dans les flammes de la cheminée.

Il resta un moment immobile, avachi dans son fauteuil, jusqu'à ce que Valentine vienne s'accroupir près de lui et posa sa joue sur sa cuisse.

Machinalement, Rhadamanthe lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Il est au courant pour toi et moi." Finit par lâcher le Juge.

"- Ho…et ? Comment l'a-t-il prit ?"

"- Il n'aime pas ça, mais il me laisse libre de faire comme je veux."

Le Spectre sentit son subordonné se détendre un peu. Il connaissance l'affection que son second lui vouait.

"- Il n'est pas jaloux ?"

"- Si…Mais…il est réaliste aussi."

"- Je vois…"

Valentine ferma les yeux.

"- Combien de temps ?"

"- Combien de temps pour quoi ?"

"- Avant que je vous perde…"

"- Ne soit pas idiot."

"- Je doute qu'il accepte de partager quand il sera en âge."

"- Il n'aura pas son mot à dire." S'énerva un peu le Juge.

La Harpie eut un petit sourire moitié triste, moitié amusé.

"- Voyons, Seigneur Rhadamanthe. Soyer honnête avec vous à défaut de l'être avec moi. Vous étiez malheureux comme les pierres il y a encore quelques jours de ne pas pouvoir lui parler…Dans quel état pensez vous que vous serez s'il vous donne le choix entre lui ou moi ?"

Le Juge resta silencieux un long moment à caresser les cheveux du jeune Spectre.

Les paroles de son second le mettaient très mal à l'aise. Comme s'il était déjà décidé que le Juge appartenait au jeune chevalier de Bronze et qu'il n'y avait pas d'alternative. Il n'aimait pas ca. Il n'avait jamais décidé ça… Pourtant, il devait bien admettre que Valentine avait raison.

Il avait été malheureux quand il avait fuit la présence de Shun et avait été des plus content de le voir prendre sa défense contre sa mère.

Il ferma les yeux et gémit doucement.

Il n'était pas fait pour les complications du cœur.

"- Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ?"

Valentine souris tristement.

"- Vous ? Rien…Moi…je vais faire en sorte de ne pas être entre vous et Andromède."

La Harpie aimait assez son chef pour reconnaître une bataille perdue d'avance et pour ne pas causer plus de tourment à son supérieur.

La main de Rhadamanthe sur ses cheveux se crispa, lui arrachant un petit cri de douleur.

"- Ne va pas faire de bêtise. Je ne te le permettrais pas !"

"- Je pensais juste à une mutation." S'amusa Valentine avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

Cette fois, Rhadamanthe se dressa sur ses pieds, jetant le jeune spectre de ses genoux.

Il l'attrapa par le col de son surplis et le monta jusqu'à hauteur de ses yeux.

"- Tu es à moi, Valentine de la Harpie, à MOI ! Ne l'oublie pas !" Siffla-t-il avant de le laisser tomber sur le sol.

Le jeune spectre chut sans grâce, trop surpris pour se retenir. Mais à quoi jouait le Wyvern ? C'était pourtant la solution la plus facile, la plus évidente et qui causerait le moins de désagrément à tout le monde. Sauf à lui bien sur. Mais il était quantité négligeable.

Interloqué et un peu blessé, la Harpie suivit des yeux son maitre qui sortait de son bureau pour retourner au Sanctuaire.

Un instant, Valentine eut envie d'aller demander asile aux hérissons du jardin. Eux au moins avaient une vie facile.

***

Aiolia évita avec grâce une attaque de son grand frère et y répondit avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse.

Heureux de voir son petit frère aussi enthousiaste à leur entrainement, Aioros attaqua encore avant d'éviter un coup de pied un peu traitre et de répondre par une manchette dans le plexus solaire.

Le Lion se plia en deux de douleur mais ne perdit pas de temps à régurgiter son déjeuner pour contre-attaquer avec un lightning bolt qui manqua griller les fesses de son ainé.

Aioros éclata de rire avant de demander grâce.

Encore secoué de rire, il se laissa tomber dans la poussière de l'arène.

"- Tu triches petit frère ! On avait dit pas d'attaque spéciale sans les armures."

Pas repentant pour deux sous, Aiolia se laissa tomber près de son grand frère.

"- Et alors ? En amour comme à la guerre, tous les moyens sont bons." Répliqua le jeune chevalier avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son ainé.

Le sourire d'Aioros diminua un peu.

En amour comme à la guerre hein ? Déesse, son frère ne se rendait sans doute pas compte de la portée de ses paroles.

"- Vous avez déjà terminés ?"

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux vers les gradins où Minos les observaient à leur insu depuis le début de leur entrainement.  
Pour une fois, le Juge avait quitté son armure et portait juste un pantalon de toile noir, une chemise bleue claire et un petit gilet sans manche de même tissus que son pantalon.

En dessus, les deux chevaliers pouvaient distinguer la forme caractéristique de hautes bottes qui moulaient les mollets du Spectre comme une seconde peau.

Les deux hommes eurent le même mouvement de se lécher les lèvres.

Le Juge était particulièrement séduisant comme ca.

Aiolia se releva le premier.

"- Ce n'était pas vraiment un entrainement, Juge."

"- Minos s'il vous plait. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu en voir plus."

"- Pourquoi, pour rapporter nos forces et faiblesses a votre maitre ?"

"- Bien sur, c'est pour ca que nous sommes là après tout !" Répondit le Spectre avait une honnêteté confondante et un sourire de sale gosse qui fit hésiter les deux chevaliers entre une plaisanterie et la vérité.

"- Vous plaisantez ?"

"- Ca dépends de mon humeur…"

"- Et elle est comment pour l'instant ?"

"- J'ai faim." Continua le Juge en les déshabillant tous les deux du regard.

Aioros se redressa enfin avant de passer un bras en travers de la taille de son petit frère.

"- Je suis sur qu'il y a plein de bonnes choses dans la cuisine du Pope."

"- J'en suis certain." Sourit encore le Juge.

Et encore plus dès qu'ils y seraient tous les trois, ajouta-t-il in petto.

***

Hyoga grommelait en lançant des cailloux dans le torrent près duquel il avait prit l'habitude de se réfugier.

Il avait hâte de pouvoir rentrer à Tokyo avec Saori et ses frères.

Shiryu, Ikki et lui n'avaient rien à faire ici, au milieu de tous ces pervers dépravés.

Un frisson désagréable le parcourut.

Il avait laissé Shun le tripoter tellement de fois avant de savoir.

C'était répugnant.  
Comment quiconque pouvait accepter ça ? Et Athéna qui ne disait rien…  
Pourtant, elle savait c'était sur ! Alors pourquoi se montrait-elle si indulgente ? C'était au-delà de sa compréhension.

Pourtant, le jeune Cygne avait essayé de faire quelque chose.

Il avait attiré l'attention de son maitre sur ce que voulait réellement le Scorpion.

Il avait prévenu Athéna elle-même des mœurs dissolues de ses chevaliers d'or mais rien n'y avait fait.

A présent, son maitre était entièrement sous la coupe de Milo et subissait ses attaques permanentes, Shun lui courrait après…

Il n'y avait peut-être que Shion qui pourrait l'aider.

Il avait entendu les rumeurs, comme tout le monde.

Shion aurait été agressé par Dohko et serait parvenu à s'en sortir sans dégât.

Oui, c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Lui saurait comment s'y prendre pour sauver son maitre et protéger le cygne des envies impudiques d'Andromède.

Shaka secoua la tête.

Il n'était pas télépathe pour rien et le tumulte des pensées de Hyoga était si fort que n'importe qui l'aurait entendu, même un déplorable récepteur comme Aphrodite.

La Vierge avait plus d'une fois été en butte au dégout des hétéros bien pensant à cause de son apparence physique, même au Sanctuaire.

Il lui avait fallut faire rentrer dans la gorge de ces fâcheux qu'il n'était pas moins viril qu'eux et que ce n'était pas parce qu'il s'intéressait aux garçons qu'il s'intéressait forcément a eux.

Bon…Certes… il s'était aussi beaucoup amusé à dévoyer ces soit disant hétéros pour leur faire rentrer dans la gorge que c'était un mec qu'ils venaient de grimper.

Mais il croyait avoir laissé ça derrière lui et voila que ce petit bâtonnet glacé de cosmos arrivait avec ces grands principes et jetait son dégout a la figure de tous les chevaliers, alors même qu'il n'y avait qu'UN SEUL chevalier d'or partageant ses gouts.  
Soit Hyoga était suicidaire, soit il était totalement stupide.

Et pour une fois, Shaka n'arrivait pas à savoir laquelle des options étaient la plus probable.

"- Bonjour, Hyoga."

Le Cygne sursauta.

Il recula machinalement de deux pas avant de reprendre son emprise sur lui-même.

"- Chevalier de la Vierge."

"- Ha ? Ce n'est plus "Shaka" maintenant…C'est "Chevalier de la Vierge" ?"

Hyoga serra les mâchoires.

Il voulait quoi encore le déviant ?  
En plus, d'après les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu, il avait bien fait la vie quelques années plus tôt. Et on ne lui ferait pas croire qu'il avait arrêté ! Il fallait bien qu'il les achète avec quelque argent ses sarongs en soie. Que ces machins là puissent durer trente ans et qu'ils puissent être offerts par des amis ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit. Il n'était pas spécialiste en prêt à porter de toute façon.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?"

Shaka ouvrit les yeux.

Immédiatement, le jeune chevalier fit un petit bond en arrière et se mit en position de combat.

Sans s'en émouvoir, Shaka se pencha pour ôter ses sandales et relever le bas de son sari.

Il s'approcha de l'eau et y trempa ses pieds.

Son vêtement relevé jusqu'à ses genoux, il s'assit sur un rocher et invita le jeune bronze a s'asseoir également.

"- Juste discuter."

Hyoga se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

D'un point de vue purement esthétique, il ne pouvait pas nier que Shaka assit au bord de l'eau était une vision des plus agréables.

La Vierge retint un sourire moqueur.

Les gamins de ce genre étaient si faciles à manipuler… Pourtant, l'indous savait que Shun ne s'y serait pas laissé prendre. Mais Shun n'était pas un gamin. Il ne l'était plus depuis très longtemps…

Shaka secoua doucement la tête et quelques unes de ses mèches d'or glissèrent sur son épaule.

Il les repoussa d'un geste machinal.

"- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?"

"- Juste te parler." Répéta Shaka. "Tu sais que Shun et Ikki habitent en grande partie chez moi en ce moment ?"

Hyoga s'était crispé en entendant le nom de son jeune ami….ancien ami.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Et alors ? je n'aime pas voir mes petits frères malheureux… Hors, Shun et Ikki sont comme mes petits frères. Shun est malheureux à cause de toi et Ikki est malheureux parce que Shun est triste…

"- Si vous voulez me persuader que…" Commença Hyoga en se levant.

"- ASSIS !" Siffla soudain Shaka, le regard dur et glacial.

Le bronze ne pu qu'obéir, les jambes coupées par l'ordre de la Vierge.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié le sixième gardien. Mais cette fois, il lui fit peur…


	13. Chapter 13

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 13)**_

A genoux sur les dalles de marbre, une brosse à dents à la main, un seau d'eau claire d'un côté, un autre d'eau savonneuse de l'autre et à grand renfort de soupirs et de grommellements, Hyoga briquait les marches qui menaient des arènes à la maison du bélier.

Il leva le nez de son travail avant de lâcher un juron sanglant.

La punition, si elle n'était pas douloureuse, était néanmoins foudroyante.

Il avait cru réussir à fuir hein… Vraiment !

Quand Shaka avait abandonné toute apparence de grâce pour le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus plus glacés que l'exécution de l'aurore, il avait vraiment cru qu'il s'en tirerait.

Manque de chance pour lui, le chevalier de la vierge, en bon chevalier d'or, courait plus vite que lui.

Il avait bien essayé de le semer mais sans succès.

Et tout ça parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cette discussion que le chevalier d'or semblait vraiment tenir à avoir.

En arrivant près des marches, Hyoga avait gelé toute une descente d'escalier pour tenter de ralentir son poursuivant.

Avec une grâce innée, Shaka avait simplement bondit par-dessus les marches congelées pour atterrir juste devant le chevalier du Cygne.

Sur le moment, Hyoga avait regretté d'avoir fait courir son ainé.

Shaka, qui jusque là semblait juste passablement irrité était maintenant en colère et le pauvre bronze s'était soudain sentit bien petit et insignifiant devant son regard polaire.

Si les choses s'en étaient limitées là, peut-être que les événements ne seraient pas passés dans la catégorie "cauchemar" pour lui.

Mais il avait fallut que cette andouille de Spectre passe à ce moment là.

Lui n'avait pas vu la glace.

Il était en plus chargé comme un dromadaire avant le marché aux fruits et…et bien…

Il avait glissé…

Une rangée complète d'escaliers descendue intégralement sur les gencives…  
Ca devait faire très mal, surtout sans armure.

Le crétin en surplis avait trouvé le moyen de tomber tellement mal qu'il s'était assommé sur le coup.

Sans le vouloir, Hyoga fit la grimace.

Avec une fracture ouverte de la jambe, une commotion cérébrale, une épaule démise et un bassin fracturé, le KO technique était peut-être une bonne chose.

A présent, le pauvre Spectre dormait, engourdi par les médications de Mu, dans une chambre du Palais du pope.

Immédiatement, Shaka avait laissé le Cygne pour se porter au secours du blessé.

De son cosmos, il l'avait immobilisé puis avait convoqué Mu et les autres spectres.

Les Juges avaient rejoints leur confrère dans le Palais de Shion.

L'un des trois Juges avait semblé anéanti par la nouvelle, réellement mort d'inquiétude.

Hyoga serra les dents.

Il se refusait à simplement penser à ce…ce…ce type là !!!

Il avait détesté comment Shun avait essayé de réconforter le…l'individu en question pendant qu'il écoutait le rapport de Mu.

Le Bélier s'était épuisé à guérir au mieux le Spectre mais la Harpie resterait alité un bon moment.

Hyoga renifla.

Il ne savait même pas le nom du blessé mais s'en fichait un peu.

"- Laisse moi une place tu veux ?"

Hyoga releva le nez de ses marches.

"- Seiya ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Une brosse à dents a la main, Pégase se mit à frotter le marbre avec un soupir désespéré.

"- Shion m'a punit."

"- Tu n'as rien fait de mal !"

"- J'ai rit quand Mu a expliqué ce qui est arrivé a Valentine."

Le Cygne secoua la tête.

"- Arrêtez de discuter vous deux !" S'agaça Aioros, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Les deux bronzes baissèrent le nez et se remirent au travail.

Si même le gentil Sagittaire leur en voulait maintenant…

***

Shion se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Cette histoire avait faillit tourner à la catastrophe.

En colère contre lui-même, Shaka ne cessait de battre sa coulpe malgré les assurances aussi bien de Shion que de Rhadamanthe que ce n'était pas grave.

Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme après tout.  
De justesse, mais personne n'était mort.

Désolé, Shaka ne s'en reprochait pas moins l'accident.

Il n'aurait pas du pousser ainsi Hyoga pas plus qu'il n'aurait du le laisser fuir et…

"- Shaka ! Cesse !"

Le jeune homme sursauta avant de baisser le nez sous le regard fatigué mais emprunt de bonté de Shion.  
Le grand pope ne lui en voulait pas.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir.

"- Oui mais…"

"- Chut, Shaka…Si tu tient tellement à te faire punir, je vais te demander de surveiller l'entrainement des apprentis pendant les quatre prochaines semaines.

La vierge baissa le nez.

D'un côté, il détestait avoir à surveiller ce troupeau de gamins, mais d'un autre, il était soulagé d'être punit d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"- Bien grand pope."

"- Bon…"

La Vierge recula un peu dans la chambre pour observer Mu soigner Valentine.

Allongé sur un lit étroit, deux épais traversins de chaque coté de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de bouger et de se blesser davantage, le Spectre semblait bien trop jeune. Have, les lèvres bleuies sous la douleur, le teint livide et une fine pellicule de sueur au front, le jeune homme n'était pas en bon état du tout.

"- Et bien, heureusement qu'il est inconscient." Soupira Mu en s'attaquant aux blessures les plus graves.

Assis près de son second, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage bien qu'il chercha à ne pas la laisser voir, Rhadamanthe surveillait le moindre geste de Mu comme s'il allait soudain sortir un tranchoir à viande de son slip pour découper le pauvre Harpie en apéri'cubes, un sourire de psychopathe cocaïnomane aux lèvres.

"- Comment va-t-il ?" Finit-il par lâcher.

Shun posa une main sur l'épaule du Juge qui se détendit un peu.

De l'autre côté du lit, les deux autres Juges et Sylphide attendaient, tout aussi inquiet.

Valentine était un ami d'enfance du dernier et perdre un serviteur pour des Juges, surtout de cette façon, ca faisait désordre.

"- Il est mal en point, mais il n'y a aucun risque qu'il rejoigne votre Maitre sous peu. A moins que sa jambe ne s'infecte."

Rhadamanthe leva sur le Bélier un regard touchant d'inquiétude.

"- Comment ça ?"

"- Les fractures ouvertes sont toujours dangereuses…Shion, si tu voulais bien m'aider…"

Le pope se porta immédiatement près du blessé.

Il avait été le guérisseur du Sanctuaire à son époque et seul son manque de pratique l'avait empêché de soigner lui-même l'accidenté.

"- On va commencer par réduire la fracture. Tu va lentement tirer sur son pied jusqu'à ce que l'os reprenne plus ou moins sa place. Ensuite, on va téléporter les esquilles à l'extérieur puis ressouder avec notre cosmos. Enfin, il faudra réparer les muscles et purger les veines."

Shion hocha la tête.

Il se chargerait du gros œuvre et laisserait Mu s'occuper des détails.

"- Quand tu veux."

Mu posa ses mains sur la cuisse du blessé et pressa tout doucement jusqu'à ce que le fémur ai reprit sa place.

"- Vas-y…"

Shion tira sur le pied de Valentine très lentement.

Malgré leurs précautions à tous les deux et l'inconscience du blessé, le jeune homme gémit lourdement.

"- Il a mal." Fit remarquer Eaque que les douleurs de son jeune confrère commençaient à affecter.

Il n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un qui faisait partie de sa…famille… souffrir comme ca pour un bête accident. Se faire gravement blesser au combat, certes. Mais glisser dans des escaliers sur une plaque de glace ! C'était trop bête quoi !

"- Je ne peux rien lui donner pour l'instant." S'excusa Mu. "Ca interférerait avec la guérison."

Lentement, les deux béliers parvinrent à remettre l'os à sa place puis évacuèrent les éclats qui pourraient entraver la guérison.

Mu encouragea ensuite les muscles à reprendre leurs places puis soigna au mieux les veines lacérées.

Une fois satisfait, il se tourna vers les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

"- Bon…Je vais désinfecter. Et ça, ça va lui faire mal…Il faudrait le tenir.

Immédiatement, les trois Juges repoussèrent les chevaliers d'Athéna pour s'occuper de leur jeune frère.

Désolé, Mu versa le contenu d'une bouteille en verre sur la plaie.

Immédiatement, Valentine ouvrit les yeux en hurlant.

Sylphide se rua sur son camarade ainsi que Shaka, Saga et Aldébaran pour aider à le tenir.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'évanouit à nouveau sous la douleur.

Presque aussi livide que lui, Mu inspecta la plaie après un temps.

"- Bon…Ca devrait aller…Ca guérira bien maintenant. Faut juste que l'os se consolide."

Avec un soupir, il se mit au travail sur les autres blessures de la jeune Harpie.  
Heureusement, elles étaient bien moins graves, bien moins douloureuses et bien moins impressionnantes…

Dès que le petit Bélier eut finit, il chercha une surface plane où se rouler et boule et s'endormit aussi sec sur le sol.

Saga le souleva aussitôt dans ses bras.

"- Je le ramène chez lui"

"- Non, allonge-le dans ma chambre." Contra Shion. "Si quelque chose ne va pas, on pourrait avoir besoin de lui en urgence."

Saga hocha la tête et quitta la pièce, Mu étroitement serré contre son torse.

Rhadamanthe rapprocha sa chaise du lit.

"- Je vais rester avec lui."

Les deux autres juges acquiescèrent.

"- Très bien…"

Fatigué lui aussi, Shion invita les trois Spectres à venir prendre un verre.

Ils en avaient tous besoin.

Resté dans la chambre, Shun approcha une seconde chaise pour s'asseoir.

"- Je suis désolé…"

"- Ce n'est pas toi qui a glacé les marches."

"- Non, mais c'est de ma faute quand même."

Rhadamanthe soupira lourdement.

Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il tenait à ce point à son second.

"- Tu l'aimes beaucoup n'est ce pas ?"

Le Juge hocha la tête.

"- Lui aussi t'aime beaucoup…"

Le Wyvern se raidit un peu.

Il n'était pas en état de supporter une scène ou quoique ce soit d'émotionnellement délicat.

"- Je ne veux pas le chasser." Continua Shun. "Je ne veux pas non plus qu'il ressente ma présence comme un danger ou comme une menace pour lui ou…pour vous."

"- Shun…" Commença Rhadamanthe en sentant pointer la migraine.

Andromède lui posa une main sur l'avant bras.

"- Nous en rediscuterons plus tard, quand il ira mieux…Et après que lui et moi ayons pu discuter." Murmura l'adolescent avec un doux sourire.

Le Juge le fixa longuement, la surprise évidente sur son visage.  
Cet enfant était vraiment étonnant.  
Si gentil, si doux, tellement à l'écoute des autres…Sage aussi et le cœur si grand que le Wyvern était sur que si son second et lui arrivaient à s'accorder, Valentine ne serait jamais laissé de côté ou repoussé d'aucune manière.

"- Tu es un garçon étrange…" Finit par murmurer Rhadamanthe.

Shun rosit légèrement tout en baissant le nez.

"- Mon frère n'arrête pas de me dire la même chose."

***

Une main dans la poche de son jeans, l'autre sur la hanche droite d'Aphrodite, le Chevalier du Cancer se laissait trimbaler dans les rues de la capitale grecque avec un rien d'amusement.

Même si son poisson s'en défendait, surtout confortablement niché comme il l'était dans ses bras, Aphrodite adorait faire les boutiques.

Il ne dépensait pas grand-chose, rarement plus d'une chemise ou d'un pantalon, mais il aimait se perdre dans les vêtements, les tissus et les boites.

"- Ho ! Tu as vu ?"

DeathMask se secoua un peu.

La proximité de son poisson avait souvent tendance à l'apaiser suffisamment pour qu'il se retrouve dans un état de presque…demi-sommeil, bien loin de la vigilance qui était normalement la sienne.

"- Quoi donc mon poisson ?"

Heureusement, Aphrodite ne lui reprochait jamais ses absences.

"- Ca !" lui montra le chevalier d'or avant de quitter ses bras pour attraper sa proie.

Le Cancer observa la peluche dans les bras du poisson avant de rire doucement.

Il n'y avait qu'avec son poisson que le quatrième gardien se sentait assez bien pour rire.

"- Très jolie en effet."

Aphrodite lui mit la peluche de crabe dans les mains.

"- Oui hein !! Je suis sur que vous serez très copains tous les deux."

DM secoua la tête, amusé. S'il comprenait la manie qu'avait son poisson de le couvrir de cadeaux à la moindre occasion, au moins…Au moins quatre fois par an, parfois même cinq ! Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre son amour des peluches.

Bon, d'accord. C'était tout doux, c'était tout chaud… Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ça, lui. Il avait son Aphrodite.

Mais pour faire plaisir à son poisson, il se calla la peluche sous l'aisselle, repassa son bras autours de la taille de son amant et le suivit le long des boutiques surchargées de touristes et d'autochtones.

"- Tu as l'air rêveur." Finit par s'inquiéter DM en poussant son compagnon dans un restaurant qu'ils appréciaient tous les deux.

Aphrodite soupira avant de s'installer à leur table habituelle.

"- Pas rêveur…un peu inquiet…"

Le Cancer fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas savoir son poisson inquiet. S'il était inquiet, ca voulait dire qu'il avait échoué en tant que son compagnon. Et le crabe n'aimait pas échouer.

Du tout.

Il fit signe au serveur.

"- Messieurs…Comme d'habitude ?"

DeathMask consulta son compagnon qui hocha la tête.

"- S'il vous plait. Et une bouteille de rosé."

"- Tout de suite messieurs."

Le serveur les abandonna à leur table pour transmettre la commande puis revint avec la bouteille de vin.

Il servit les deux hommes.

Aphrodite avala son verre presque d'un trait avant de soupirer.  
De l'autre côté de la table, DM attendait patiemment.

Il n'y avait qu'avec son petit poisson qu'il était aussi patient.

Il savait que lorsqu'Aphrodite aurait mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il étofferait son propos. Pour l'instant, il fallait juste attendre.

On leur servit leur salade aux chèvretons chauds et aux lardons avec un œuf mollet sur le dessus.

Aphrodite creva l'œuf et regarda le jeune couler lentement au milieu des feuilles de salade et sur les lardons.

"- On a frôlé la catastrophe tout à l'heure."

Le cancer avala sa bouchée et reposa ses couverts.

Ils avaient eut de la chance que Valentine s'en sorte, c'était vrai.

Hors conditions de combat et dans un accident aussi bête, ils étaient presque aussi vulnérables que n'importe qui. L'armure de cosmos qu'ils portaient tous en permanence autour d'eux avait tendance à s'effriter quand ils se sentaient en confiance.  
Si le jeune spectre n'avait pas eut ce léger cocon de protection autour de lui, il se serait vraisemblablement fracassé le crane sur le dallage.  
Et au vue de la réaction de Rhadamanthe quand il avait vu l'état de son second, ils se seraient retrouvés avec une seconde guerre sur les bras dans le quart d'heure.

En même temps, le Cancer comprenait.

La rumeur voulait que les deux hommes soient…très proches…

L'italien n'osait imaginer sa réaction si on lui prenait son poisson.  
Heureusement qu'il était mort avant lui. Sans ca….

Il secoua la tête. Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui se passerait si Aphrodite mourrait avant lui.

Dans le meilleur des cas, il basculerait dans la folie totale.

Il avait eut une conversation sur le sujet avec Shion d'ailleurs.

Le pope n'avait pas essayé de le rassurer avec des platitudes et des banalités.  
A son grand soulagement, le Pope lui avait promis que si Aphrodite mourrait avant lui, le Cancer n'aurait pas le temps de s'ennuyer de lui.

L'italien avait été rassuré.

Il n'aurait pas voulu faire de mal a ses frères et…Bah, il y avait mort plus dure que d'avoir le cœur arrêté en douceur par Shion…Et comme ce serait pour retrouver son poisson…

"- Valentine est vivant."

"- Ce n'est pas la question, DM. Et tu le sais." S'agaça un peu Aphrodite avant de poser sa main sur l'avant bras de son amant pour se faire pardonner son éclat.

DM lui sourit tendrement.

Le poisson était le seul à jamais avoir vu un sourire tendre sur les lèvres du psychopathe en chef du Sanctuaire.

"- Alors quelle est la question ?"

Le Cancer prit la main de son poisson dans la sienne et la monta à ses lèvres pour en embrasser la paume. Aphrodite rosit doucement mais se laissa faire. Il aimait quand son crabe de montrait câlin en public. Ca le rassurait. DM n'avait pas honte de lui.

"- Ca aurait pu être une excuse parfaite pour les Spectres de mettre un coup d'arrêt à la trêve et nous attaquer…Surtout qu'en étant au cœur du Sanctuaire, ils auraient pu nous écraser facilement.

"- Ils ne sont que cinq…quatre avec un des leur en petit morceaux. Et nous sommes quinze…"

"- Quinze ?"

DeathMask continua à embrasser la main de son compagnon puis remonta vers son poignet.

"- Douze ors, Kanon, Shion et Shun."

"- Shun ?" Aphrodite ne put retenir un sourire hautement amusé.

"- Il cache bien son jeu."

"- Pas tant que ça si toi aussi tu l'as remarqué."

DM mordit doucement le poignet du poisson pour le punir.

"- Je ne suis pas à ce point dans la lune !" Protesta le Cancer.

"- Disons que tu as des sujets d'intérêt très personnel."

"- Je n'en ai qu'un." Ronronna l'italien, le feu couvant dans ses yeux.

Les joues rouges, Aphrodite récupéra sa main et se remit à manger.

Il aimait toujours quand son crabe fleuretait avec lui.

Le poisson finit son assiette, vite imité par son amant.

Le serveur vint les débarrasser puis leur apporta une tranche de thon bien rosé avec des petits légumes pour DM et un steak saignant avec des frites pour Aphro.

Ils mangèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Aphrodite ne pose ses couverts.

DM l'imita et le regarda tremper ses frites une a une dans la sauce au bleu avant de les grignoter lentement du bout des dents.

Décidément, tout ce que son petit poisson faisait était diablement sensuel.

Il retint à peine un doux soupir de contentement.

"- En fait, le plus gros problème n'est pas les spectres actuellement." Finit par avouer le chevalier nordique.

Cette fois, DM se redressa.

Il sentait à la voix de son compagnon qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qu'il allait dire ensuite.

"- 'Dite ?"

"- Le problème est à prendre à sa base…

"- et elle est ?"

"- Blonde, jeune, stupide et particulièrement maladroite."

"- 'Phro…"

"- Disons…Que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être accroché avec Hyoga."

Immédiatement, le visage du Cancer se ferma.

Il savait ce que voulait dire son poisson par "s'accrocher". Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un "s'accrochait" avec le poisson. C'était déjà arrivé à Shaka, Camus ou Mu. Mais plus avec un chevalier depuis de très nombreuses années.

Aphrodite secoua lentement la tête, désolé.

Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

Lentement, il força la main de son amant à s'ouvrir et ôta un à un les éclats de verre qui s'enfonçait dans ses chairs avant de demander un autre verre.

"- Et tu ne m'en a pas parlé avant ?"

"- Ca n'aurait servit à rien et je suis capable de me défendre." Contra le poisson avec humeur.

"- Je sais mais…enfin…Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?"

Le douzième gardien haussa les épaules.

"- Comme d'habitude. Que je suis un déviant, que dieu n'a jamais voulu voir des hommes forniquer ensemble, que je brulerais en enfer….Classique."

DeathMask fit un effort pour cesser de grincer des dents.

"- Classique oui…Comme tu dis…" Et pour un peu, il se serait fait un plaisir de plonger Hyoga lui-même dans ces foutues enfers.

"- Je lui ai dit que j'en doutais probablement et que nulle part quand nous avons tous du visiter les Enfers je n'ai vu de prison réservée aux bougres ni aux sodomites."

"- Et qu'est ce qu'il à dit ?"

"- Pas grand-chose, il n'a pas compris de quoi je parlais."

DeathMask se détendit un peu.

Son petit poisson passait parfois bien trop de temps avec Camus. Il était triste que l'élève n'ait pas autant d'amour des livres que son maitre.

Mais là n'était pas la question.

L'inconséquence du Cygne avait mit tout le Sanctuaire en danger et ils ne pouvaient pas laisser un bronze agresser, même verbalement, des chevaliers d'or.

Il en allait de la bonne tenue de la chevalerie.

"- Tu en as parlé à son maitre ?"

"- Je ne voulais pas causer une catastrophe alors que Camus est en pleine lune de miel."

"- Tu devrais lui en parler maintenant…Mieux vaut que Hyoga soit punis par son maitre que par…quelqu'un d'autre…" Gronda le Cancer en serrant les poings comme il aurait aimé le faire sur le cou d'un blondinet sans cervelle.

Aphrodite se détendit.

"- Tu crois ?"

"- Je le sais...Et puis, si Hyoga s'en ait prit a toi, il a du faire la même chose au moins avec Mu. Visiblement, il a peur de Shaka…Et avec raison. Et il ne s'en prendrait pas à son maitre."

"- Non, mais il pourrait s'en prendre à…D'autres…."

DM réfléchit.

A part Shun et Misty, et le lézard était en France avec deux élèves de trois et cinq ans…

Il ricana.

"- S'il agresse notre mini futur grand pope, je lui souhaite bien du plaisir."

Aphrodite pouffa.

Oui, ca pourrait être drôle.

DM fit signe au serveur de leur apporter le dessert.

Les deux hommes plongèrent leurs cuillères dans le banana split qu'ils partageaient et se régalèrent de vanille et de chocolat fondu jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit bien noire à l'extérieur.

Enfin, ils payèrent et quittèrent l'établissement.

Toujours accroché à son crabe, la joue sur son épaule, Aphrodite se laissait guider dans les rues encore plein d'agitation d'Athènes.

A leur rythme de marche, il leur faudrait au moins trois heures pour rentrer au Sanctuaire mais ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Ils quittèrent lentement le centre ville pour se perdre dans ses faubourgs et arriver sur la plage.

Une fois sur que personne ne les observait ou ne pouvait les voir, DM souleva son poissons dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

"- Deathy ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

Sans répondre, le Cancer se mit à courir et a sauter de rocher en colline et de torrent en crevasses jusqu'à une tout petit crique baignée par la mer encore chaude de la journée, tout prés des pieds du Sanctuaire.

Il déposa son poisson sur le sol et l'embrassa passionnément.

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mon Crabe ?"

"- Tu réfléchis trop." Contra le Cancer avant d'entrainer son amant vers un vieil olivier accroché à flanc de colline et donc les lourdes branches s'étalaient au dessus du sable.

Le quatrième gardien lâcha son amant le temps de fouiller dans le sable et en sortir un gros sac plastique qu'il ouvrit

Il en sortit deux couettes, deux oreillers et de quoi faire un feu de camp.

Il étala la plus épaisse des deux couettes sur le matelas naturel de feuilles d'olivier tombées sur le sable puis posa les deux oreillers et enfin la seconde couette, plus fine.

Il mit ensuite des cailloux tirés du sac en cercle sur le sable, non loin de la couche ainsi aménagée, puis alla ramasser des branches et du bois flotté.

Avant longtemps, un bon feu brulait et éclairait le lit improvisé de jolis reflets fauve.

Interloqué, Aphrodite s'était contenté de regarder faire son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne le prendre dans ses bras et l'asseoir sur ses genoux, juste devant le feu.

"- On sera bien ici…Et on sera tranquille." Ronronna le Cancer avant de semer des centaines de baisers sur le cou, la gorge et le visage de son poisson.

Aphrodite soupira doucement de plaisir.

Jamais son crabe n'avait fait quelque chose d'aussi romantique.

Il avait du préparer longuement son coup pour trouver quelque chose d'aussi agréable et amener tout ce qu'il fallait.

Un petit frisson remonta dans le dos du douzième gardien.  
Ce serait particulièrement délicieux d'être aimé par son Cancer sur ce lit de fortune, offert à la fraicheur nocturne pour se blottir dans ses bras et regarder le feu se consumer aussi surement qu'ils consumeraient celui qu'il leur brulait les reins.

Un long soupir lui échappa lorsque DeathMask l'allongea sur la couette.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa chemise, il ferma les yeux et profita de chaque caresse et de chaque baiser comme si c'était les derniers et comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls êtres humains encore au monde.

Quand le Cancer le posséda lentement, il ne pu retenir une larme de plaisir de rouler sur sa joue.

Le corps de DeathMask s'adaptait si bien au sien…

Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu et tout ce qu'ils auraient mérités, les deux hommes avaient réussit à trouver leur équilibre ensemble.  
Rien que pour ça, ils devraient remercier Athéna.

Sans elle, ils ne se seraient jamais rencontrés.

***

Un verre de vin à la main, les sourcils froncé, Camus caressait l'épaule de Milo du bout des doigts sans vraiment y faire attention.

La tête sur la cuisse nue de son amant, allongé de tout son long sur le lit défait, le scorpion observait son verseau sans bouger.

Shaka les avait laissés après le diner pour rejoindre son Kanon et se faire cajoler un peu.

La vierge avait été un peu secouée par les événements de la journée et avait eut besoin de parler de son élève avec Camus.  
Depuis, le verseau semblait aux prises avec une rage froide qu'il tentait sans guère de réussite de contenir.

Si Milo n'aimait pas voir son amant aussi troublé, sa colère avait aussi quelques avantages.

Il n'avait pas fallut grand-chose au scorpion beaucoup pour parvenir à persuader son amant de le prendre. Camus avait eut besoin de se libérer de sa frustration et leur étreinte l'avait déjà grandement apaisé.

Mais pas suffisamment néanmoins pour que le verseau puisse dormir.

"- Camus ?"

Le verseau finit son verre de vin d'une gorgée, le posa sur la table de nuit puis s'allongea près de son compagnon.

"- Je suis désolé, Milo. Je réfléchissais."

"- Et à quoi dis moi ?"

"- A ce que je vais faire avec Hyoga."

Le scorpion soupira.

Il savait que Camus considérait le Cygne comme son fils.

"- Tu peux essayer de lui donner une fessée cul nu." Proposa Milo.

"- Milo !" Le gronda le verseau.

Le scorpion prit son amant dans ses bras pour déposer quelques baisers sur sa gorge et ses épaules.

"- Je ne sais pas, je propose. C'est une possibilité non ? Surtout s'il ne t'écoute pas."

Camus soupira.

"- S'il n'y avait pas eut cet accident…"

"- Je ne veux pas lui chercher des excuses, mais ce n'est que cela, un accident. Il n'a voulu faire de mal a personne.

"- Ca ne l'aurait pas gêné que ce soit Shaka qui se rompe le cou !" Contra Camus, véhément.

Milo dut en convenir.

"- Hyoga est déboussolé…"

"- C'est surtout un bel imbécile bigot et réactionnaire !"

"- Ne fais pas ton français, Camus. Du calme."

Le chevalier à la cruche se mit à bouder. Comment ça ne pas faire son français ? Parce qu'il avait traité Hyoga de réactionnaire ?

"- Et ne boude pas non plus… Même si tu es diablement séduisant avec cette adorable petite moue." Ronronna Milo avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Camus rougit immédiatement.  
Si la partie physique de leur relation le dérangeait bien moins, il avait toujours un peu de mal à se faire aux compliments de son Milo.

Après tout, il avait fallut une patience d'archange au Scorpion pour défaire une à une les angoisses et les inquiétudes de son amant.

Il avait fallut lui assurer qu'il n'était pas volage, qu'il ne s'intéressait pas qu'à son corps, qu'il l'aimait pour de vrai, que deux garçons ensemble n'avait rien de mal…

Le grec se figea soudain en comprenant la crainte de son Camus.

"- Camus…Ce n'est pas ta faute !"

Le verseau releva un museau ravagé d'angoisse sur son amant.

"- C'est moi qui l'ai élevé !"

"- Tu ne lui as jamais martelé que c'était mal, n'est ce pas ? Comment est ce que ca pourrait être ta faute ?"

Camus baissa les yeux à nouveau.

"- J'aurais du savoir. J'aurais du mieux faire."

"- Camus…"

Milo serra son amant très fort contre lui. Il était persuadé que les réactions de Hyoga n'étaient en rien conditionnées par l'éducation qu'il avait reçut de son compagnon. Les sourcils froncés, Milo prit une décision.

"- Demain matin, on ira voir Kanon."

Camus resta perplexe devant le changement de conversation.

"- Pourquoi ? Je ne vois pas…"

"- Il a fréquenté Isaac un long moment après tout."

Le verseau resta interdit.

Comme tous ceux qui étaient mort pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, il ne savait pour ainsi dire rien de ce qui c'était produit pendant la guerre contre Poséidon, déjà recruté par Hadès qu'ils étaient pour certains.

"- Mais…Isaac est mort ! Il a disparu en Sibérie et…." Il ferma les yeux.

Il en avait beaucoup voulu à Hyoga et n'avait réussit à faire taire sa colère et sa rancune qu'avec difficulté.

Milo en resta comme deux ronds de flancs avant qu'un voile triste passe dans ses yeux.

"- Déesse ! C'est vrai ! Vous n'êtes pas au courant ! Mais…Ho bon sang ! Alors Shaka ne doit même pas avoir réalisé non plus et…"

"- Milo, mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?"

"- Camus, TOUS les chevaliers ont été ressuscités… TOUS, chevaliers ET Spectres ET généraux des mers…TOUS !! Les élèves de Shaka également…et…Isaac…a été sauvé par Kanon et Poséidon…Il était…Il est…le général des mers du Kraken…C'est lui qui a éborgné Hyoga."

Le verseau passa au livide avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche.

"- Isaac…Mon petit Isaac…"

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues du jeune homme.

Milo le serra contre lui.

Ils étaient tellement prit dans leur propre résurrection, la réfection du Sanctuaire puis l'arrivée des Spectres que personne n'avait pensé aux Marinas et aux Asgards. Là bas aussi ils devaient avoir récupérés leurs troupes.

"- Shhhh… Nous demanderons à Kanon de nous y emmener demain, d'accord ? Shhh…Mon Camus….S'il te plait….Je ne voulais pas te rendre malheureux…" Se désola le scorpion jusqu'à ce que Camus l'embrasse fougueusement.

"- Non…Non mon Milo, je ne suis pas malheureux…Si Isaac est vivant…Ho Déesse… Mon petit garçon…."

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur les joues du Verseau.

Isaac lui avait été confié un an avant Hyoga alors même qu'il n'était guère plus qu'un enfant lui-même et s'il avait toujours considéré les deux enfants comme les siens, Isaac avait toujours eut une place à part dans cœur.

***

Malgré l'heure tardive, Shion n'en continuait pas moins à traiter les affaires courantes.

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, le Sanctuaire dormait du sommeil du juste et lui, au lieu d'avoir rejoint les bras apaisant de son compagnon, continuait à lire rapports de missions et résumés d'enquêtes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux le brûlent.

"- Tu ne devrais pas rester debout aussi tard."

Shion se tendit immédiatement.

Le stylo qu'il tenait entre ses doigts se brisa, tachant ses mains d'encre noire.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, chevalier."

Dohko ne bougea pas de sa place à la porte et fit la grimace.

Il pouvait voir dans le moindre mouvement de Shion, ou plutôt le manque de mouvement du corps rigide qu'il avait peur de lui.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge.

Il avait vraiment tout gâché.

Mu avait raison.

Il s'était conduit comme le dernier des monstres sans cervelle. Même les Spectres ne s'abaissaient pas à agresser leurs victimes comme il l'avait fait.

Une vague de dégout de lui-même le submergea.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, chevalier." Répéta froidement Shion qui se tenait toujours assit a son bureau.

Dohko secoua tristement la tête en voyant ses mains trembler.

"- ...Dire que je suis désolé ne servira sans doute pas à grand-chose. Même si je te supplie de croire que je ne te voulais…je ne te veux aucun mal…"

La balance releva les yeux un instant avant de les baisser à nouveau.

Déesse ce qu'il se sentait mal…

Il fit un pas vers le bureau.

Immédiatement, Shion bondit de sa chaise et recula jusqu'au mur.

Dohko soupira, un peu choqué par la réaction de son vieil ami…avant de réaliser tristement qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre.

Voyant que l'ancien chevalier ne se rapprochait pas plus, le pope cessa de reculer.

"- Shion…Mu est venu me voir et…je n'avais pas réalisé…je t'assure je…" Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de la Balance. "Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. J'étais sur…je pensais…Pendant deux siècles j'ai attendu et…"

Il secoua la tête.

Mu avait raison. Shion s'était reconstruit avec un autre et lui avait probablement détruit l'amitié qu'ils les unissaient tous les deux. Il n'avait pas le droit de causer plus de tourment à son vieux camarade, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire encore.

"- J'ai attendu de pouvoir revenir ici." Se décida-t-il de taire ses sentiments. "J'ai espéré qu'Athéna…Bref… je suis un vieil imbécile. Ca n'excuse pas mon comportement mais…En souvenir de notre amitié…S'il te plait…Crois moi quand je dis que je ne te veux pas de mal…" Soupira Dohko avant de faire demi tour et de refermer la porte du bureau.

Les yeux clos, il s'appuya contre l'huis et soupira encore.

Il ferait mieux de retourner en chine, quoi qu'en disait Athéna. Ou mieux encore. Trouver un apprenti, lui transmettre son armure et disparaître dans la nature comme le faisaient régulièrement les chevaliers quand arrivaient l'âge de la retraite.

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui vouliez." Siffla une voix agressive, presque haineuse.

Dohko rouvrit les yeux. Sans surprise, il vit le Capricorne devant lui, prêt à se battre.

"- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre Shura. Ni pour blesser qui que ce soit."

Le jeune chevalier renifla, comme s'il n'en croyait rien.

"- Je suis juste venu demander pardon."

"- C'est bien le moment !"

"- Shura…"

"- Je n'ai que faire de vos explications. Sachez une chose. Faites lui encore une fois du mal et Vieux Maitre ou pas, je vous arracherais le cœur ! Suis-je clair ?"

Dohko soupira encore, résigné.

"- Très clair."

"- Maintenant, partez d'ici. Vous n'êtes pas le bienvenu dans le Temple du Pope." Le prévint l'espagnol avant d'entrer dans le bureau pour retrouver son amant et le convaincre que tout allait bien.

Dohko ne se fit pas prier et quitta les lieux pour sa Maison.

Malheureux comme les pierres et bien que son élève l'ai traité comme le moins que rien qu'il était, il gratta à la porte de la chambre d'apprenti.

Un peu endormi, Shiryu vint lui ouvrir.

Immédiatement réveillé en voyant son maitre, il fronça les sourcils.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez."

"- Je crois que je suis juste très malheureux." Murmura la Balance, la gorge serrée.

Il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui et de s'enterrer sous la couette jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Malgré sa colère, le jeune dragon le fit rentrer dans sa chambre et asseoir sur son lit.

"- D'où est ce que vous venez ?"

"- J'étais au Temple du Pope." Avant que Shiryu n'ai pu grimper au mur, il continua. "Je voulais demander pardon à Shion."

"- Ha…"

"- Voila…"

Désolé et un peu moins en colère, Shiryu passa un bras autour des épaules de son maitre comme il l'aurait fait avec un grand frère que sa copine vint de jeter.

Il le laissa pleurer sur son épaule jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève.

***

"- S'il te plait, On est fatigués là !" Plaida Seiya alors que le soleil se levait tout juste.

Hyoga ne dit rien mais essuya ses yeux gonflés de fatigue.

Ses mains lui faisaient mal et des crevasses apparaissaient au bout de ses doigts à cause de l'eau, il avait mal au dos et aux épaules et surtout, il ne supportait plus les regards courroucés que les chevaliers lui lançait dès que quelqu'un passait près d'eux.

"- Vous n'avez pas finit." Répondit Aioros d'une voix glaciale.

Les deux adolescents avaient nettoyés avec leur brosse à dent toutes les marches entre les arènes et la maison des gémeaux mais…A ce rythme, ils n'en verraient jamais le bout !

"- Allez ! Soit cool ! On est fatigués quoi ! Et on a faim et il fait froid et…"

Seiya tomba sur les fesses, les yeux agrandis d'incompréhension et d'un rien de crainte.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé se faire un jour frapper par le chevalier du Sagittaire !

Pégase se frotta machinalement la joue. Aioros ne l'avait pas giflé très fort. S'il avait voulu, il l'aurait fait voler jusqu'à Athènes. Mais…C'était le geste quoi !!!

"- Mais…Aioros…."

"- CHEVALIER AIOROS s'il te plait !"

Pégase rentra la tête dans les épaules et reprit sa brosse à dents.

Près de lui, Hyoga commençait à comprendre que chaque acte avait des conséquences. Et que lorsque l'on ne pouvait pas assumer ses conséquences, on ne prenait pas le risque de faire quoi que ce soit.

Aiolia vint relever son grand frère.

"- Tu peux allez te reposer grand frère." Sourit le Lion. "Je vais les surveiller."

Aioros sourit tendrement à son petit frère.

Malgré sa jalousie, Seiya se mordit la langue et ne dit rien.

Lui aussi aurait aimé avoir un grand frère. Quelque part, il croyait l'avoir trouvé avec Aiolia. Mais maintenant qu'Aioros était revenu, il n'y avait plus de place pour un bronze stupide et sans cervelle n'est ce pas ?

Un peu triste et aussi résigné que son frère à plumes, il reprit son patient travail de nettoyage.

A défaut d'autre chose, peut-être qu'il apprendrait à tenir sa langue…

Aioros jeta un dernier regard noir aux deux bronzes puis laissa son frère les surveiller.

Un peu plus miséricordieux que son ainé, il lança un sandwich au jambon et au fromage aux deux gamins ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau.

"- Posez-vous cinq minutes pour manger." Leur ordonna-t-il.

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent avec reconnaissance.

"- Merci." Murmura Hyoga.

Le Lion le fixa froidement.

"- Il faut que tu prennes des forces. Camus voudra sans doute venir te voir dans la journée."

Le Cygne devint livide.

Il avait omit ce léger détail d'intendance.

***

Seul dans la chambre qu'il partageait normalement avec son petit frère dans la Maison de la Vierge, Ikki s'étira lentement dans son lit.  
Ca lui faisait bizarre de dormir tout seul.

Normalement, quand ils venaient au Sanctuaire, il se réveillait toujours avec Shun roulé en boule contre sa hanche ou la tête posé sur son torse, comme un chaton.

Il s'y était fait.

C'était même agréable la chaleur de bouillote de son petit frère.

Un petit sourire monta aux lèvres du Phénix.

Avant longtemps, ce serait un autre qui profiterait des qualités de réchauffe d'Andromède.

Pour un peu, Ikki en aurait presque plaint Rhadamanthe. Il faudrait qu'il s'habitude à la présence poulpesque de son petit frère.

Le pauvre qui serait atteint de frustration terminale pendant encore quatre ans…

S'il résistait (et Ikki comptait bien d'assurer qu'il ne tenterait rien avant qu'il y ait eut dix huit bougies sur le gâteau d'anniversaire de son petit frère), il ferait un bon compagnon pour Shun.

Et au moins, le Spectre avait un avantage non négligeable sur Hyoga (Ikki avait considéré le Cygne aussi mais était plus rétif à l'idée de le laisser courtiser son bébé frère. Qu'il ne soit pas intéressé était bien mieux pour Shun) Il était puissant, fort, et ressemblait à un homme, un vrai. Pas à une brindille passée dans un bain de javel puis sous une décolleuse à papier peint.

Si Ikki aimait bien son jeune frère blond, il était réaliste. Même avec la croissance, il n'y avait aucune chance que Hyoga ressemble à autre chose qu'à un danseur étoile et souffrait d'un gros complexe d'Oedipe sans compter que ses amis proches avaient quand même vachement tendance à défunter très vite.

Et quitte à se lover dans ses bras masculins, Ikki préférait que son frère s'incruste dans des bras puissants et protecteurs.

Le Phénix eut un petit rire en se redressant de son lit.  
Comme si son bébé frère avait besoin d'être protégé.

Bien sur, Shun n'aimait pas se battre. Mais Ikki devait être honnête avec lui-même. En tout état de cause, il préférait encore se battre contre Shaka que contre Shun.

Shaka n'était pas un fourbe qui planquait sa puissance.

Shun, si !

Même lui, son frère, ne savait pas quelle était réellement la force d'Andromède.

Déjà, il était plus puissant que Seiya, Hyoga, Shiryu et lui. Ca, c'était acquis, sur et certain.

Il dépassait allègrement tous les argents et aurait probablement pu enfiler l'armure de Shaka avec l'entrainement nécessaire pour maitriser les attaques de la Vierge.  
Sortit de là…

Quand il y réfléchissait, son jeune frère et lui n'avaient jamais enfilés d'autres armures que les leurs. Hyoga avaient enfilé celle de Camus, Seiya, le Sagittaire et Shiryu la Balance.

Lui n'aurait jamais accepté d'enfiler le Lion…Raaaah non ! Pas comme ca !!! En plus, le Lion n'était pas brun, n'avait pas d'armure noire et n'avait pas de petits sourire en coin et….

Voila qu'il pensait a un certain piaf maintenant ! Tsss.

Bref…Et Shun…A bien y réfléchir, Shun n'avait jamais eut "besoin" d'avoir une autre armure que la sienne. Les armures s'adaptaient a leur porteur et…et bien…Comme pour son maitre Albior qui était connu pour avoir le niveau d'un chevalier d'or même s'il n'en avait pas l'armure…Son frère n'avait pas eut "besoin" de la protection d'une armure d'or.

Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul, merci pour lui.

Encore une fois, Ikki avait la preuve manifeste de la supériorité de son petit frère.

Une bouffée d'orgueil presque paternelle le fit sourire.

Son bébé frère si fragile qui pourrait probablement tenir tête à Saga.

C'était bon de savoir ça…

Content comme tout, le jeune bronze se sortit de son lit pour gagner la salle de bain et prendre une douche.

Il se lava énergiquement puis noua une serviette autour de sa taille.

Une autre serviette sur la tête qu'il frottait sur ses cheveux, il gagna la cuisine qui dégageait de bonnes odeurs de café bien fort comme il l'aimait.

Pourtant, il aurait pensé que Shaka resterait avec Kanon.

De l'eau dans les yeux, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

"- Shaka, je pensais que tu resterais avec ta moitié !"

"- Shaka n'est pas ici, Chevalier du Phénix." Ronronna presque Eaque en posant un bol de café devant le jeune bronze.

Ikki retira la serviette de son crane pour fixer le Spectre.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Eaque le détaillait comme un steak sur un étal de boucherie.

"- Superbe…"

Ikki se sentit rougir.

Avec juste sa micro serviette autour des reins….

"- Heu….Bonjour….Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Je passais…"

"- Vous êtes très doué pour passer…"

"- Je suis très doué pour tous les types de va et viens." Ronronna encore le Juge.

La rougeur d'Ikki s'accentua.

S'il ne pouvait se retenir de trouver flatteur l'intérêt du Spectre, il le mettait quand même particulièrement mal à l'aise. Pas parce qu'ils étaient deux garçons. Non.

Ikki connaissaient ses gouts et il n'était fermé à personne quelque soit son sexe. Au moins, il avait deux fois plus de chance d'avoir un rendez vous le samedi soir comme ça.

Simplement, la virilité conquérante du Garuda était justement, bien trop conquérante pour lui ! Dans une relation avec un homme, il ne se voyait pas jouer les soumis, et certainement pas face à un Spectre.

Il avait sa fierté !

Surtout qu'il avait tué le Juge aux Enfers quand même ! Ca comptait !

Visiblement amusé du malaise de sa proie, Eaque mit du beurre sur deux tartines avant de mordre dans l'une d'elle.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, Ikki observa une longue minute les muscles des mâchoires du Spectre sur le pain puis le mouvement de sa pomme d'Adam quand il avala sa bouchée.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Déesse… Il allait finir par se faire charmer pour de bon à ce rythme !

Décidé, il se leva de table, rattrapa sa serviette avant qu'elle ne glisse de sa taille puis alla se changer dans sa chambre.

Il prit soin de fermer la porte à clé.

Pas qu'il était méfiant mais….

Quand il revint dans la cuisine, elle était vide.

Sur la table, le bol de café et deux tartines attendaient son bon vouloir.

Avec un soupir, Ikki s'assit à sa place et mordit dans l'un des deux morceaux de pain avant de gouter le café.

Il grimaça.

"- Et bien, il ne sait pas tout de moi, c'est déjà ca de rassurant." Murmura le jeune bronze avant de mettre deux sucres dans son bol.


	14. Chapter 14

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 14)**_

Kanon soupira dans son demi-sommeil.

Depuis qu'il ne dormait plus seul ou avec son frère, il avait apprit à aimer faire la grasse matinée.  
Non seulement c'était agréable, mais Shaka le réveillait toujours de façon délicieuse.

Un lourd soupir lui échappa encore pendant qu'il roulait sur le ventre, à la recherche de son compagnon.

Malgré son esprit embrumé de sommeil, il réalisa très vite qu'il était seul dans le lit.

Les draps à la place de son Shaka étaient froids, la couverture ouverte et de la lumière passait sous la porte de la chambre.

Un peu déçut, Kanon roula encore sur le lit pour rester sur le dos une minute, le temps de se réveiller un peu.

Il s'étira longuement, fit jouer sa musculature sèche quelques instants puis s'assit sur le matelas.

Un lourd bâillement lui échappa.  
Sans complexe, nu comme toujours au lever, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enfiler quoique ce soit pour rejoindre son compagnon.  
Après tout, il était chez lui et si visiteurs il devait y avoir, ce ne serait que son frère ou Mu. Pas de problème donc.

Sans bruit, il poussa la porte de la chambre pour rejoindre Shaka qui restait figé devant une tasse de thé froid à peine entamée.

Perdu dans ses pensées depuis un moment, le chevalier de la vierge n'était visiblement même pas conscient de la présence de son amant.

Kanon passa ses bras autours de ses épaules et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

"- Bonjour…"

Shaka ne réagit même pas.

Inquiet à présent, Kanon le secoua doucement.

"- Shaka ?"

La vierge ne bougea pas plus, les yeux fixés sur le mur.

"- Shaka !"

Le jeune gémeau lui donna une bourrade un peu plus violente, suffisante pour le faire chanceler.

L'indous battit des paupières en sursautant.

"- Ho ! Kanon ? Tu es levé ? Il est tôt, tu devrais aller te recoucher."

Avec un soupir désolé, Kanon reprit le jeune chevalier dans ses bras.

"- Il est presque huit heures, Shaka…Tu dois être là depuis un long moment."

Shaka se figea.

"- Huit heure ?"

Il s'était levé vers quatre heure, réveillé par un cauchemar qui ne voulait pas passer et l'avait laissé tremblant.

Il n'avait pas voulu déranger son compagnon, aussi avait-il préféré quitter le lit pour se faire un thé. Encore inquiet et culpabilisant pour ce qui était arrivé à Valentine, il s'était mit à réfléchir et n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

"- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer."

Un bâillement lui échappa soudain.

Maintenant qu'on l'avait tiré de ses pensées, il sentait plus que jamais la fatigue lui tomber dessus.

Kanon soupira encore une fois. Même s'il était agacé par son compagnon, c'est avec tendresse qu'il le souleva de sa chaise et le porta jusqu'à la chambre.

"- Voyons, Kanon, qu'est ce que tu fais ?"

"- Tu as besoin de sommeil."

"- Mais…"

Kanon posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant pendant qu'il lui ôtait son peignoir puis le glissa sous la couette.

"- Repose-toi simplement si tu ne te sens pas de dormir. Je vais te préparer le petit déjeuner et te l'apporter."

La vierge rendit les armes. Non seulement c'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'occupait de vous, mais il devait bien admettre qu'il était fatigué.

"- D'accord, d'accord…"

"- Bon…"

Kanon piqua encore ses lèvres d'un baiser puis enfila un bas de pyjama avant d'aller à la cuisine. Pas qu'il était pudique, non…Simplement, il allait commencer à se faire plus tard et on ne savait jamais qui pouvait venir dire bonjour.

Tout content sans savoir pourquoi, le jeune gémeau fila à la cuisine pour préparer le thé de son compagnon comme il l'aimait puis quelques tartines couvertures de confitures (sans beurre) en bon bouddhiste, Shaka ne consommait jamais ce qui provenait des animaux.

Kanon ne comprenait pas trop comment il pouvait se passer d'un bon steak bien saignant mais ne lui en disait jamais quoique ce soit. Au contraire, quand c'était son tour de popote, il mettait un point d'honneur a préparer de bons petits plats a son compagnon avec autant de légumes, tubercules, graines et steak de sojas qu'il pouvait.  
Autant que son amant ait le choix et puisse se faire plaisir en mangeant.

Il revint rapidement dans la chambre avec un plateau pour deux.  
Comme il le prévoyait, Shaka somnolait doucement, roulé en boule autour de son oreiller.

Le gémeau se faufila sous le drap.

La vierge vint immédiatement se gluer a lui et réclamer aussi bien un câlin que le petit déjeuner.  
Attendrit, Kanon se fit un plaisir de lui donner la becquée, alternant morceaux de pain, thé et baisers sur les lèvres.

Contre lui, Shaka soupirait de contentement.  
Ce qui n'était au départ pour lui qu'un jeu était devenu la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivé.

On toqua soudain à la porte de la chambre.  
Sur la pointe des pieds, Mu entra.

"- Salut vous deux."

Shaka releva à peine le nez de l'épaule de Kanon.

"- Salut l'agneau." Salua Kanon.

Saga entra à son tour avec un plateau et une panière remplie de croissants.

"- Une place pour nous ?"

Content comme tout, Shaka se colla un peu plus à Kanon pour laisser de la place à son meilleur ami.

Mu retira son pull pour se glisser près de Shaka pendant que Saga se faufilait contre son jumeau.

Kanon effleura les lèvres de son frère des siennes pendant que Mu faisait la même chose avec Shaka.

"- On pensait que Shaka aurait passé une mauvaise nuit et qu'il aurait besoin de soutient." Expliqua Saga à son frère en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Kanon colla son dos au torse de son frère avant de soupirer de contentement.

"- Merci…Vous avez eut raison."

Dans ses bras, Shaka avait attrapé les bras de Mu et les avait passés autour de ses hanches pour réclamer un câlin.  
Le jeune bélier y répondait avec tendresse et avait posé sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

Content et enfin totalement détendu, la vierge ne tarda pas à s'endormir, laissant les trois autres occupants du lit dévorer les croissants.  
Trop loin de son amant pour le faire, Saga poussait Kanon à donner la becquée à Mu pendant que lui-même s'occupait de son jumeau.

Dans les bras de son amant et de son meilleur ami, endormit, Shaka finit par pousser un énorme soupir de contentement béat.  
Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux.

***

Hyoga et Seiya frottaient depuis près de vingt quatre heures.

Aiolia, miséricordieux, leur avait laissé une demi-heure de pose pour boire et manger un peu, puis les deux adolescents s'étaient remis au travail.

Lorsque vingt quatre heure juste de tortures sonnèrent, le Lion laissa Seiya partir, non sans lui conseiller de réfléchir un peu avant de l'ouvrir, que ca reposerait tout le monde et qu'il passerait un peu moins pour un imbécile.

Un peu malheureux et triste, Pégase avait simplement hoché la tête avant d'aller dormir.

Aiolia haussa un sourcil, surpris.

Il aurait attendu une bêtise quelconque de la part du jeune bronze ou une de ses promesses a trois drachmes comme quoi il allait "attendre son frère et le soutenir dans la dure épreuve qui était la sienne"

Grandissait-il ?

Il n'avait pas manqué non plus le regard triste et un peu jaloux qu'il leur avait lancé, à son frère et à lui.  
C'était à creuser.

Avec un soupir, le chevalier d'or s'assit au dessus de Hyoga, sur les marches menant de la sixième à la septième maison.

Il n'y avait pas que les manières de Seiya à comprendre.

"- Hyoga ?"

Le jeune bronze se raidit.

Ca y est…Ca commençait…

Il allait devoir subir les sermons de combien de chevalier encore ?

Shaka ne suffisait pas ?

"- Chevalier Aiolia ?"

L'Or hocha la tête.  
Bon, Hyoga n'était pas content d'être là (qui le serait en même temps !) mais au moins, il savait se faire humble et accepter les conséquences de ses actes.

"- Je voudrais comprendre." Avant que Hyoga ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il ajouta. " Je ne veux pas te juger, Hyoga. Simplement, je voudrais comprendre d'où te viens ta réaction."

Le Cygne haussa les épaules.

Qu'est ce que ca pouvait bien lui faire au chaton monté en graine ?

"- Tu sais que Camus va te demander des comptes" Insista Aiolia. "Je te l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas là pour juger. Simplement…Camus le fera…peut-être devrais-tu dès à présent réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire…"

Hyoga releva enfin le nez.

Ce n'était pas faux.

Il aurait plus de facilité à argumenter avec son maitre s'il avait déjà pu s'y entrainer avec quelqu'un.

De son côté, Aiolia ne cherchait pas à soutenir le jeune homme. Simplement, il fallait qu'il puisse décharger sa rancœur d'une façon ou d'une autre avant que Camus ne vienne lui secouer les puces, sinon, les deux hommes risquaient de se lancer des choses qu'ils regretteraient amèrement et de se brouiller pour longtemps.

Aiolia connaissait assez Camus pour savoir qu'il en souffrirait.

Silencieux, il attendit que Hyoga organise ses pensées tout en frottant ses marches avant de poser une première question.

"- Que c'est-il passé avec Valentine ?"

Le Cygne répondit du tac au tac.  
Ca, ce n'était pas compliqué.

"- C'est un simple accident. C'est Shaka que je voulais faire tomber, certainement pas un type dont je me contrefiche éperdument."

Aiolia laissa son regard dériver sur le côté de l'escalier avant de hocher la tête.

"- Et pourquoi voulais-tu faire tomber Shaka ?"

"- Il me poursuivait." Grogna le Cygne.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- …Il voulait me parler de Shun."

Aiolia resta silencieux un moment, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de plus de Hyoga.  
Comme rien ne venait, il continua.

"- Et quel est le problème avec Shun ?"

Cette fois, Hyoga se renfrogna.

"- Vous le savez très bien. Cette petite trainée…."

"- HYOGA !"

Le jeune bronze rentra la tête dans les épaules.

"- Même si tu n'approuve pas un de tes pairs, tu te dois de faire preuve de respect et de retenue en toute circonstance ! Tu ne m'a jamais vu cracher au visage de Saga que je sache ?"

Le Cygne se troubla.

Aiolia ne lui reprochait pas son manque d'ouverture d'esprit ? Simplement ses manières ? C'était troublant…Et…il ne supportait pas Saga ?

"- Vous ne supportez pas Saga ?"

"- Je lui garde une certaine rancune." Avoua le Lion. "Mais je suis suffisamment bien élevé pour ne pas le montrer et attendre le moment venu pour régler avec lui le différent qui nous oppose, en toute discrétion."

Oui, et puis, Saga avait assassiné son frère quand même. C'était autre chose que des amourettes de gamins. Hyoga pouvait bien se montrer un minimum cordial avec son confrère.

Le Cygne ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

"- Shun…M'a fait des avances…auxquelles…je n'adhère pas…C'est mieux comme ca ?"

"- c'est mieux. Et tu as moins de risque que Camus te saute à la gorge."

Hyoga renifla.

"- N'oublie pas qu'il est ton maitre, Hyoga. S'il le décide, il peut demander à Shion de te faire expulser de la Chevalerie…Même si ton armure ne te répudie pas !" Insista le chevalier d'or avant que Hyoga ait dit quoique ce soit. "Et n'oublie pas que Camus est aussi en couple avec un garçon. Si tu lui parles aussi crûment, tu vas le blesser."

Hyoga se renfrogna aussi sec.

"- Milo est un sale petit…"

"- HYOGA !" Cria une fois de plus Aiolia qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

L'adolescent grommela à voix basse.

"- Milo est peut-être connus pour sa…disponibilité, mais à présent, il est plus fidèle qu'un labrador à son maitre. Alors ne fais pas de commentaire là-dessus. Sans compter qu'il a passé du temps à rassurer et séduire ton maitre. Il n'est pas du genre a perdre son temps à ca s'il voulait juste un coup entre deux portes.

Le Cygne continua à grommeler à voix basse.

Il ne comprenait pas comment son maître avait pu se laisser piéger ainsi par la déviance de Milo.

Le Scorpion avait du lui faire quelque chose. C'était obligatoire !

Ou même le forcer, ou…ou…Ou il ne savait pas quoi, mais il avait du faire quelque chose. Il le savait !

Camus lui avait bien raconté ce qui était arrivé à son maitre quand il était petit ! Il savait que les scorpions étaient tous des déviants !

Les yeux clos, les poings serrés sur sa brosse à dent, le jeune bronze fit un effort pour se calmer malgré sa détresse.

Aiolia se pencha vers lui tapoter l'épaule.

"- Courage, petit…"

Lentement, le chevalier d'or se releva pour laisser la place à l'un son remplaçant.  
Rigide comme la justice, le visage pâle, Rhadamanthe s'assit sur les marches.

"- Bonjour, Cygne."

Le jeune Bronze passa au livide.

***

Confus, épuisé et le corps brisé, Valentine ouvrit lentement les yeux.

Il chercha à rouler sur le flanc pour soulager la douleur de son dos et de ses hanches mais des éléments durs qui partaient de sa taille jusqu'à ses genoux l'empêchaient de bouger.

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

Sa bouche était sèche comme du carton, sa tête pulsait comme si elle avait heurté le Mur des Lamentations et son épaule le lançait.

Il gémit.

Aussitôt, il entendit bouger près de lui.

Il ne chercha pas à bouger la tête.  
Le simple fait d'avoir ouvert les yeux lui avait fait trop mal.

"- Ne bougez pas." L'invita une voix douce avant qu'on ne presse contre ses lèvres ce qu'il reconnu sans peine comme une paille. "Buvez doucement."

Le Spectre ne se fit pas prier et avala a grande gorgées le liquide frais.

"- Merci…"

"- De rien….Comment vous sentez vous ?"

"- Comme si j'étais passé sous un trente tonnes." Souffla la Harpie, les yeux clos.

"- vos yeux vous font souffrir ?"

"- Un peu."

La présence près de lui s'éloigna un peu.

Du tissus bruissa.

"- Voila…j'ai fermé les rideaux, ca devrait aller mieux."

Valentine rouvrit prudemment les yeux avant de soupire de soulagement.

La chambre avait été plongée dans la pénombre.

"- De quoi vous souvenez vous…NON ! Ne bougez pas la tête." Le pria la voix douce pendant que deux mains se posaient de chaque coté de son visage pour le maintenir.

"- Andromède ?"

Le ton du spectre était ouvertement surprit.

Qu'est ce que le petit copain de son chef faisait là ? S'il y en avait bien un qui devait se réjouir qu'il soit blessé, c'était bien lui, non ?

"- Bonjour, Valentine." Sourit Shun. "Vous vous êtes blessé hein…Vous souvenez-vous comment ?"

Encore un peu hébété, le Spectre voulu secouer la tête mais les mains du jeune bronze l'en empêchèrent.

"- Ne faites pas ca, vous avez eut une commotion cérébrale. Vous devez vous reposer."

Valentine le fixa encore longuement avant de se rappeler sa question.

"- Je suis…Tombé ? Je crois…"

Shun lui sourit.

"- Oui, vous êtes tombé dans les escaliers. Vous avez été blessé mais vous avez été soigné. Vous serez sur pieds d'ici quelques jours."

"- J'ai…eut quoi ?"

Shun lui fit l'inventaire de ses blessures avant de le rassurer encore.

"- Vous serez vite remit sans la moindre séquelle…"

"- Mon chef…"

"- Il est resté près de vous depuis hier. Je l'ai envoyé se coucher vers trois heures du matin, il ne tenait plus debout."

Les rides de douleur sur le visage du jeune spectre s'apaisèrent un peu. Son chef l'avait veillé ?

"- Vraiment ?"

"- Oui, il ne voulait pas vous laisser seul. Là, il est allé discuter avec le responsable…"

Un voile de tristesse vite remplacé par de la résignation passa dans les yeux de Shun.

"- Voulez vous encore à boire ?"

Valentine rougit un peu.

"- N…non…"

"- Besoin de quelque chose ?"

La rougeur du jeune homme s'accentua largement.

Shun le fixa avant de comprendre. 

"- Ho…et bien…On va débrouiller tous les deux alors…Vous n'êtes pas en état de bouger."

Gentiment, Shun appela son armure à lui.

Il déploya sa chaine sur le lit.

Avec surprise, le Spectre se sentit soulevé en douceur, comme dans les bras d'une mère…ou d'un grand frère mono-sourcil qui vous mettait au lit après une dure journée.

Avec grande précaution, Shun le redressa pour ne pas lui faire mal et éviter de le faire vomir. Après un fort coup à la tête, ca arrivait souvent.

En douceur, il porta Valentine jusqu'à la salle de bain ou le spectre pu se rafraichir et subvenir à ses besoins naturels avant de le remettre au lit puis de faire appeler Shion.

"- Le pope est bon guérisseur, il va vérifier votre état puis je vous ferait demander de la nourriture…Et nous discuterons…"

Les yeux du spectre se firent immédiatement suspicieux.

"- Discuter ? De quoi ?"

"- De la façon dont nous allons nous partager Rhadamanthe bien sur." Sourit Shun avec tendresse.

Valentine n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Shion se montrait déjà.

"- Bonjour messieurs ! HA ! Valentine… Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux…Vous nous avez fait très peur, vous savez. Vos Juges ont faillit en venir aux mains pour savoir qui allait vous surveiller cette nuit." Plaisanta le pope, amusé de voir le jeune serviteur d'Hadès rosir légèrement.

Bien qu'il fût moins entrainé que Mu, Shion savait encore pratiquer un scanner complet des fonctions vitales d'un blessé et vérifier l'évolution de ses blessures.

"- Bon…La petite hémorragie cérébrale à disparue ainsi que l'œdème…La fracture du bassin est encore fragile mais elle se consolide….Pour votre jambe, vous ne devrez même pas boiter mais il faudra y aller doucement pendant une semaine ou deux…Quand à vos côtes…oui, ca se guérit doucement aussi." Rassura encore le pope. "Je vous laisse entre les mains capables de Shun."

Eaque secoua la tête.

"- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire…je vais le surveiller…"

Shun et Shion sursautèrent.

Ce juge réussissait souvent à se faufiler en douce sans bruit un peu n'importe où.

Comme Ikki d'ailleurs.

Shun protesta un peu.

"- J'aurais préféré…"

"- J'ai des choses à dire à notre subordonné." Insista Eaque en fixant Shun de ses beaux yeux noirs, profond comme de l'obsidienne.

Shun n'insista pas.

"- Très bien… Lorsque vous aurez besoin d'être remplacé, faite moi prévenir, voulez vous ?"

Le Garuda hocha distraitement la tête en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près de la jeune Harpie.

Avec un soupir, Shun suivit le pope et quitta la pièce.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Shun releva les yeux vers Shion.

Pour une fois, le jeune chevalier laissait voir le petit garçon derrière l'adolescent mature.

"- J'ai peur…" Avoua-t-il tristement.

Shion lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

Sans réfléchir, Shun enfouis son visage dans ses robes et se mit à pleurer doucement, comme il l'avait fait si souvent dans les bras de son maitre Albior(1) quand il était tout petit, juste après son arrivée sur l'ile d'Andromède.  
Il avait subit trop de bouleversements ces derniers temps pour pouvoir le supporter encore beaucoup sans craquer nerveusement.

Shion garda le jeune chevalier dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme puis effaça ses larmes avec un mouchoir tiré de ses grandes manches.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

"- Si on veux…"

Shion ne pu retenir un sourire.

Shun faisait plus petit garçon perdu que jamais avec les yeux rouges et bouffis, son nez pris et à renifler comme un gosse.

"- Mouche-toi."

Shun obéit avant d'empocher le mouchoir. Il le laverait avant de le rendre au pope.

"- C'était plus simple de discuter du traité." Grommela l'adolescent.

Shion rit gentiment.

"- Oui, c'est sur. C'est plus simple de discuter de l'avenir de nos deux Sanctuaires plutôt que de se laisser aller aux élans de son cœur, n'est ce pas ?"

Andromède rougit un peu.

"- Je ne vois pas…"

"- Tout le monde est au courant pour toi et Rhadamanthe…"

"- Pour moi et…Mais il n'y a rien pour l'instant !" S'agaça encore l'adolescent.

"- Pour l'instant ?"

Shun grommela une fois de plus.

"- Avec Hyoga…enfin…Bref…Ca n'a pas d'importance…"

"- Shun…"

"- Je suis assez grand pour m'occuper de moi."

"- Je croyais l'être assez aussi." Murmura doucement Shion.

Shun leva sur son ainé un regard désolé.

Il n'aimait pas voir le grand pope aussi désemparé.

"- Comment…Ca se passe ?"

"- Il est venu s'excuser."

"- Et ?"

"- J'ai réussit à ne pas fuir par la fenêtre."

"- Ha…"

Shun tapota le bras de l'ancien Bélier.  
Certaines blessures étaient dures à cicatriser.

"- Vous n'allez pas laisser les choses finir comme ca n'est ce pas ?"

"- J'ai Shura à présent."

"- Dohko est votre ami…"

"- Shun…"

"- Tout le monde fait des erreurs….Je…Je ne mets pas Hyoga sur le même pied que le vieux maitre mais…J'aimerais qu'il revienne vers moi…juste en ami…"

Shion resta silencieux un long moment.

Ils remontèrent le Temple du Pope jusqu'au bureau de ce dernier.

Enfin assit derrière son bureau de marbre, Shion soupira enfin.

"- J'aimerai…retrouver mon vieil ami moi aussi…" Murmura-t-il doucement avant qu'on ne toque à sa porte.

"- Entrez ?"

Shaka, les yeux brillants, se rua à l'intérieur, Camus sur ses talons.

"- Shion ! Je voudrais une permission !"

"- Moi aussi !" Plaida Camus qui trainait un Kanon tout sauf coopératif par les cheveux.

***

Aiolia se laissa tomber sur le sable près de son frère.  
A sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas trouvé son frère dans la maison du Sagittaire.

Il lui avait fallut un moment pour le pister dans le Sanctuaire et finalement le trouver.

Un simple boxer sur les reins, son grand frère prenait le soleil avec un plaisir visible.

"- Tu devrais dormir." Murmura le Lion pour ne pas réveiller son grand frère s'il s'était assoupit.

Aioros ouvrit un œil pour sourire à son petit frère.

"- Je savais que tu finirais par me trouver, lionceau."

Il attrapa son frère par le t-shirt et le tira sur le sable pour qu'il s'allonge près de lui.

Aiolia ne se fit pas prier.

Très vite, Aioros posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit frère.

"- Qui est avec ce sale gamin ?"

"- Rhadamanthe…Et c'est moi que tu traites ordinairement de sale gamin."

"- Pauvre gosse. Et toi, tu as muris ces derniers temps. Je suis fier de toi."

Aiolia rosit légèrement, flatté.

"- Mais ne va pas prendre la grosse tête parce que tu arrives à sauter à pieds joints dans ton slip." Gronda faussement le Sagittaire, la tendresse évidente dans la voix.

Aiolia lui piqua les côtes.

"- Tu te moques encore !"

"- Bien sur ! De qui d'autre que mon petit frère puis-je me moquer ?" Rit le Sagittaire avant de fermer les yeux et de se cagoussouner plus étroitement contre son cadet.

Aiolia passa un bras autour des épaules de son grand frère pour le garder contre lui et lui caresser machinalement le dos du bout des doigts.

Aioros soupira de plaisir.

Il avait beau avoir reprit vie dans un corps de vingt sept ans, parfois, il ne s'en sentait guerre plus de quatorze.

Et aussi mature que pouvait être un chevalier de quatorze ans, il n'en restait pas moins un gamin pour certaines choses.

"- Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas faire de nuit blanche." Gronda gentiment Aiolia.

Le Sagittaire grommela doucement.

Il était bien dans les bras de son petit frère.

Pour ne pas se faire gronder davantage, il releva le museau juste assez pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son lionceau préféré.

"- Ne gronde pas, chaton. Je n'aime pas ca." Plaida Aioros.

Figé, le jeune chevalier du Lion avala sa salive.  
Déesse, son frère ne devait pas faire ca ! Ce n'était pas correct ! Et ca l'était d'autant moins que ca faisait remonter de délicieux frissons le long de son dos.

C'était bien la preuve manifeste qu'il n'était un déviant dépravé.

"- 'Lia ?"

"- grand frère ?"

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Le Lion avala encore sa salive pour se donner une contenance;

"- Si, grand frère. Tout va très bien."

Il piqua le front de son ainé d'un baiser puis s'enfonça un peu dans le sable pour faire son trou.

Les deux hommes restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une forme se penche sur eux et ne leur fasse de l'ombre.

"- Vous ne devriez pas rester au soleil ainsi, vous savez. Surtout vous, Chevalier du Sagittaire. Vous allez bruler."

Aiolia rouvrit un œil et se redressa lentement pour ne pas réveiller son frère, bien partit pour faire sa nuit.

"- Juge Minos…

"- Vous me vexez, Aiolia…Juste Minos." Sourit le Spectre avec un calme digne et tranquille qui n'était pas sans rappeler son grand frère au Lion.

Aioros bougea un peu dans les bras de son petit frère qui le berça contre lui. Son grand frère avait surveillé deux sales gamins pendant toute la nuit, il avait besoin de repos.

"- Vous ne devriez pas le laisser dormir là vous savez….Il risque vraiment d'attraper des coups de soleils."

Aiolia secoua la tête.

"- Il dort et il dort bien… je ne vais pas le réveiller."

Minos s'assit sur le sable a un pas des deux frères.

Sans un mot de plus, il se replia ses genoux contre son torse et les entoura de ses bras.

Silencieux, il se mit à regarder la mer.

Aiolia se laissa lentement dériver une fois de plus dans le sommeil.

Le Juge avait raison, le soleil tapait mais…

Il dit s'endormir un moment.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, sur d'être cuit comme un homard, il ne pu que voir la forme toujours immobile du Spectre mais vêtu de son surplis.  
Au dessus d'eux, le Juge avait déployé une des ailes du Griffon qui les protégeait tranquillement tous les deux.

Le Lion se laissa aller au sommeil.

***

C'est un panier de chats ronronnant que Camus trouva dans la maison des gémeaux lorsqu'il vint chercher Kanon.  
Sur ses talons, Milo s'attendrissait de le voir se comporter comme un enfant le jour de Noel.

Son Camus était toujours si digne, si froid et si retenu…

C'était bon de le voir un grand sourire au visage à sauter en tout sens comme un gosse de quatre ans.

Sans le moindre complexe, Camus ôta ses chaussures et sauta sur le lit où dormait leurs quatre frères après avoir retiré précautionneusement les deux plateaux où avaient finit de refroidir deux bols de thé.

"- Kanon…Shaka….Debout les amoureux…" Roucoula Camus en leur effleurant la joue du bout des doigts.

Milo s'assit sur le bout du lit.  
Ils étaient choux tous ces grands chevaliers virils et…enfin…deux étaient virils et deux l'étaient encore moins que son Camus…

Quoi que, la veille au soir, il avait pu voir que son Verseau était loin d'être une fiotte.

Un doux frisson lui remonta le long des reins.  
Qu'il aimait son Camus quand il était viril…

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?" Gronda un Saga à poil gris en serrant son petit frère contre lui.

Camus se redressa.

"- J'ai besoin de ton frère !"

"- Pourquoi faire, c'est le mien ! A moi, tout seul "! Grommela Saga Gris

Le verseau ne se départit ni de son calme ni de son sourire même s'il savait a quel point Le Gris pouvait être dangereux.

"- J'a un service à lui demander."

"- Du genre ?"

"- Je dois aller au Sanctuaire Sous Marin." Expliqua encore le français.

Milo vint attraper Camus et l'installer dans son giron.  
Bon, il n'avait rien contre le faire que Camus réveille leurs frères, mais ca allait cinq minutes de le voir se tortiller a quatre pattes sur le lit de ces quatre ahuris.

Camus se laissa faire de bonne grâce.

"- Pourquoi tu veux aller là-bas ?" Questionna Kanon qui avait finit par ouvrir un œil, vite imité par Shaka et Mu.

Le pauvre petit agneau rougit de son installation et remonta la couette sur lui.

Gris-Chan quitta sa place pour faire le tour du lit et prendre Mu dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa langoureusement quelques minutes avant que Le Gris ne disparaisse pour laisser la place au premier propriétaire du corps du grand gémeau.

"- Bonjour, Mu."

"- Bonjour, Mon Saga."

Shaka regarda le jeune couple se cajoler avant de demander sa part à son compagnon qui se fit un plaisir d'obéir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux allez fiche là-bas ?" Insista Kanon. "Ca mouille, c'est humide, on chope des rhume à longueur d'année, les cheveux frisent, le linge sèche pas, c'est tout détruit et il n'y a plus personne."

Milo secoua la tête.

"- Mais non, Kanon. Réfléchit. Athéna à demander à faire revivre tout le monde ! Ca inclus les Marinas, les Asgards, les Spectres et tous les chevaliers et apprentis !"

Les quatre hommes qui se mignotaient sur le lit se figèrent, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.  
Si tout le monde avait reprit vi, ca voulait dire que Sorrente et Bian étaient vivant.  
Ca voulait dire que Shiva et Aghora avaient reprit vie…

Entre autre…

"- Déesse…Pourquoi ne l'avons-nous pas réalisés plus tôt ?"

Milo se gratta l'arrière du crâne, signe chez lui de malaise.

"- Et bien…je pensais que tout le monde le savait et…"

Shaka quitta le lit le premier sans se soucier une seconde de sa nudité.

"- Je dois aller en Indes ! Shiva et Aghora(2) doivent y être!"

Kanon hocha la tête.

Shaka lui avait très peu parlé de ses élèves mais il savait que la Vierge les aimait bien.

Leur mort l'avait méchamment remonté contre les bronzes.  
S'ils ne les avaient pas tué, il y avait fort à parier que jamais il n'aurait a ce point mit de bâton dans les roues des cinq gamins.

Milo tendit son sari à la Vierge.  
Pas que la vue lui déplaisait mais… Bref.

Shaka attrapa le vêtement et s'en couvrit distraitement.

"- Et toi, Camus, qu'est ce que tu veux aller ficher dans le Lavomatic divin ?"

"- Isaak." Soupira doucement le chevalier d'or.

Kanon hocha la tête.

"- Je vois…"

Milo souleva son Camus dans ses bras.

"- Laissons-les s'habiller mon Camus. On ira voir le grand pope tout à l'heure."

Le verseau hocha la tête et se laissa porter hors de la pièce.  
Kanon soupira.

Il n'avait aucune envie de remettre les pieds au Sanctuaire sous marin.  
C'était un coup à se choper des champignons entre les orteils.

Tranquillement installé dans les bras de Saga, Mu embrassa son amant dans le cou, soulagé que les visiteurs soient partis.  
Il était déjà bien assez gêné d'être dans le même lit que le jumeau de son amant et de son meilleur ami.

"- Tu as quelqu'un à aller voir, mon Saga ?"

Les mains de l'ainé des Gémeaux se glissèrent dans la ceinture de l'agneau.

"- Nan, personne."

Kanon quitta le lit avec un sourire amusé.

"- Et bien nous, on va vous laisser… Amusez vous bien." Rit Shaka.

Mu lui tira la langue mais Saga l'embrassa fougueusement.

"- Ta langue à bien d'autres usages que manquer de respect à Shaka." Gronda le troisième chevalier pendant que son frère refermait la porte sur son amant et lui pour laisser son Mu et son compagnon tranquille.

***

Loin au Nord Ouest, sur une ile baignée de soleil, un adolescent de dix sept ans soupirait à pierre fendre.

Il avait été obéissant avec son maitre.

Il était partit lorsqu'il lui avait demandé et n'était pas revenu même si l'envie et l'inquiétude le rongeait depuis près d'un an.

Il n'avait eut aucune nouvelle du Sanctuaire.

Pas un mot, pas un signe…  
Rien…

Il ne s'en était pas inquiété au début.  
Son maitre n'était pas du genre à faire grand cas du sentimentalisme.

Mais…Un an quand même…

Une longue année passée a s'entrainer comme un forcené jusqu'à acquérir son armure.

Il l'avait à présent.  
Et même qu'il était persuadé que son maitre serait des plus fier de lui !

Il était pressentit pour une armure de bronze mais avait arraché une armure d'argent.

Ne lui manquait plus que la reconnaissance de son maitre et celle du pope.

L'adolescent pesa longuement le pour et le contre et finit par se décider.

Il rentrerait au Sanctuaire.  
Et pas plus tard que le jour même !

Sans attendre, il rentra dans la petite cabane a flanc de colline dans laquelle il avait vécut depuis près d'un an et entassa ses vêtements trop petits dans son sac.

Il faisait pouilleux mais ce n'était pas sa faute s'il avait grandit d'un coup et qu'il n'avait rien pour remplacer ses pantalons.  
Il avait du oublier ses chemises et ses T-shirts et même si son maitre avait laissé quelques vêtements à lui, il ne se voyait pas se servir dedans.  
C'était les vêtements de son maitre !

Peut-être les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait de lui si les choses avaient aussi mal tournées que son maitre lui avait laissé sous entendre.

Avec un soupir, son sac a l'épaule et le caisson de son armure sur le dos, l'adolescent se mit en route.  
En courant à presque pleine vitesse, il serait au sanctuaire….pour le début de soirée.  
C'était cool d'être un chevalier d'argent !

"- Et bien…let's go !"

***

(1)

Je sais que le "vrai" nom d'Albior (dans l'anime) est Daidalos(dans le manga). Mais j'aime pas ce nom. Donc Albior c'est ! (là, voila, je fais ma chieuse si je veux d'abord ^w^)

(2) Shiva et Aghora n'apparaissent que dans la série télé


	15. Chapter 15

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 15)**_

Eaque s'était assis sur le fauteuil déserté par Rhadamanthe.

Sans un mot, il avait présenté au blessé un verre avec une paille pour lui faire boire un peu d'eau puis, lorsque l'estomac de Valentine avait commencé a se faire entendre, il s'était assit sur le bord du lit pour redresser son jeune subordonné, l'appuyer sur son torse et l'aider a manger.

Si se faire aider par son chef n'aurait pas gêné tant que ça la Harpie, se faire materner par l'un des autres juges le mettait à la torture.

"- Je….merci…"

Eaque reposa la fourchette qu'il tenait une fois que Valentine eut avalé sa purée.

"- Mais de rien…"

De plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard à la fois calme et froid de son supérieur, le jeune Spectre eut les pires difficultés à ne pas se tortiller dans son lit.

Déjà, il se serait fait un mal de chien et les deux traversins de chaque coté de ses hanches l'en empêchait.

Finalement, une fois la Harpie rassasiée, Eaque le fit se rallonger.

"- Tu as passé beaucoup de temps seul avec le jeune Andromède depuis hier…"

"- J'ai…surtout dormis et…monseigneur Rhadamanthe était là aussi."

"- Je vois…Ils sont…proches…n'est ce pas ?"

Valentine détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise, une boule d'angoisse dans la gorge.

"- Probablement pas autant qu'ils le seront sous peu."

"- Suis-je le seul à me rappeler la raison de notre présence ici ?"

"- …Notre Seigneur et Maitre ne reviendra pas avant plus de deux siècles…au moins…" Fit remarque La Harpie.

Le Garuda haussa un sourcil.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Tout le monde…A bien le droit…de se détendre…non ?"

Le Juge fronça les sourcils.

Il n'aimait pas du tout le ton qu'employait le jeune Spectre.

"- Là n'est pas la question ! Nous sommes venus ici pour une raison bien précise !"

"- Je crois que plus personne ne veut s'en rappeler, Seigneur Eaque." Murmura doucement Valentine dont la douleur des blessures commençait à rendre ronchon et un peu brusque.

Son bassin surtout lui faisait un mal de chien.  
Sa jambe était comme engourdie alors que son bassin… A avoir été trimbalé à la salle de bain, même aussi doucement que possible, puis avoir été redressé pour manger, il avait l'impression que son ventre était lentement plongé dans de la lave en fusion.

"- Hadès…"

"- Et pour l'instant guère plus consistant qu'une brume un matin d'été, Seigneur Eaque." Le coupa Valentine qui haletait un peu.

De la sueur commençait à perler à son front et ses mains de trembler légèrement.

Le Garuda fixa son subordonné avec un rien de stupeur.

C'était bien la première fois que le jeune homme lui coupait la parole. La première fois qu'il ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, tout simplement.

Pourquoi diable réagissait-il comme….

"- Pourquoi protèges-tu Rhadamanthe ?"

Il n'y avait bien que ça qui pouvait rendre aussi agressif le jeune homme.  
La douleur, il pouvait faire avec, au moins en partie.

"- Je ne protège personne ! Et certainement pas mon Seigneur. Il est bien assez grand pour se défendre tout seul."

"- Il finira par te le prendre tu sais ?" Murmura doucement Eaque avec une soudaine compassion.

Valentine serra les mâchoires.

"- Je sais."

Hadès le pardonne, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

"- Et tu laisses faire ?"

La Harpie ferma les yeux et resta silencieux de longues minutes. L'espoir que les paroles d'Andromède avait fait naitre dans son esprit le torturait réellement. Il avait hâte que le jeune bronze vienne lui parler. Ils avaient des choses à mettre au point.

"- C'est le mieux…Ils iront…très bien ensemble…Enfin…Si le Phénix les laisse faire." Roucoula Valentine en censurant comme il pouvait la douleur qui lui remontait maintenant au milieu du dos.

Eaque eut la grâce de rougir sous le regard moqueur du jeune homme.

"- La question n'est pas là !"

"- Ne reprochez pas ce que vous faites vous-même."

"- Pour moi il n'est pas question de sentiments !"

"- Parce que vous croyez qu'il y en a chez lui ? Vous avez entendu les rumeurs comme moi. Le Phénix n'en a que pour son frère. Et de façon plus que limitée."

Le Juge referma la bouche avec un claquement audible.

Sa rougeur avait disparue, remplacée par une pâleur malsaine.

"- Par contre, j'ai entendu dire qu'il n'était pas le dernier à accepter un challenge." Continua Valentine sans pitié avant de lever la main et d'attraper une plume du Surplis de son supérieur. "Faites attention, Seigneur Eaque…Ca fait mal quand on se laisse piéger." Murmura-t-il tristement.

Eaque fit un pas en arrière avant de tourner les talons.

"- Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut venir te donner quelque chose contre la douleur."

"- Merci, Seigneur Eaque." Murmura encore Valentine. "Mais ca finira par passer."

Le Juge quitta la chambre, les sourcils froncés.

Les paroles de la Harpie l'avaient ébranlé.

Pour lui, courir après le Phénix n'était qu'un jeu. Le bronze l'avait vaincu et il comptait bien prendre sa revanche d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Alors pourquoi l'annonce de l'émotivité toute relative du jeune homme l'avait elle tellement secouée ?

C'était ridicule.

Il était un Juge. Les sentiments ne servaient à rien sortit de sa dévotion pour son maitre, sa tendresse fraternelle pour ses deux frères et son affection pour ses subordonnés les plus proches.  
Les autres étaient sacrifiables et quantité négligeable.

***

Shion fixait les quatre chevaliers d'or devant lui.

A sa droite, Shun ne semblait pas davantage ouvert à la demande qui venait d'être faite au pope.

"- Non." Finit par laisser tomber l'ancien bélier.

"- Mais…Grand pope…" Plaida Camus, les larmes aux yeux.

"- S'il vous plait !!!" Insista Shaka. "On a besoin de savoir…De les voir !"

Derrière, Kanon soupira de soulagement.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller barboter sous la flotte, même pour faire plaisir à ses deux frères.

Milo lui était partagé.  
D'un côté il voulait que son Camus puisse retrouver Isaak, de l'autre, il avait peur qu'il le laisse pour reformer la petite famille qui était la sienne en Sibérie lorsqu'il avait éduqué les deux jeunes enfants.  
Pendant les années de son absence, le Scorpion avait cru mourir chaque jour un peu plus.  
Il allait voir son ami dès qu'il pouvait bien sur. Mais…Ce n'était pas la même chose.  
Peut-être que si lui aussi avait-eut un apprenti…  
Mais aucun enfant ne s'était présenté pour lui.  
Sans doute n'était-il pas encore assez mur pour enseigner à un petit…

"- Grand pope…Il serait bon de savoir, vous ne croyez pas ?" Finit-il par lâcher assez fort pour couvrir les protestations de Camus et Shaka.

Shion finit par taper son bureau du plat de la main, faisant sursauter les quatre chevaliers d'or.

"- Je vais peut-être pouvoir finir…"

Camus et Shaka baissèrent le nez comme des enfants pris en faute.

"- Je disais donc… Non, vous ne partirez pas tous les quatre. Avec les Spectres ici, j'ai besoin d'un maximum de chevaliers d'or. Par contre. Kanon, tu iras au Sanctuaire sous marin chercher Isaak."

Kanon fit la grimace mais ne protesta pas. Il était rare que Shion prenne un ton aussi autoritaire, mais quand il le faisait, il n'était pas bon de râler.

"- Bien grand pope."

"- Pour tes élèves, Shaka. Nous enverrons un bronze ainé leur porter un courrier de ta part et les invitants à rejoindre le Sanctuaire. Camus, tu feras également une lettre à Isaak pour que Kanon ne reste pas absent trop longtemps."

"- Bien grand pope." Maugréèrent les deux chevaliers, un peu ronchon.

La Vierge et le Verseau avaient tellement hâte de retrouver leurs élèves…

Milo attrapa son amant dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

"- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête là, mon cœur. Tu verras, tu pourras serrer Isaak contre toi très vite."

Kanon avait imité Milo et cajolait Shaka contre lui, sans remarquer les sourires attendrit de Shion et Shun.

"- Je reviendrais très vite, tu verras. Et tes apprentis seront là avant la fin de la semaine…Promit…"

Shaka appuya sa tête contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

Il n'y croyait qu'a moitié mais…

"- Ne me promet pas quelque chose sur laquelle tu n'as aucun contrôle." Murmura doucement la Vierge.

Kanon glissa une main dans l'opulente chevelure de son compagnon.

"- S'ils ne viennent pas très vite, c'est moi qui irait les chercher."

Cela fit sourire Shaka.

"- Malgré les ordres de Shion ?"

"- Sur le coup, je saurais rappeler que je suis aussi un Marinas."

Shaka rit doucement, étroitement bouiné dans les bras puissants de son amant.

"- Merci…"

Kanon l'embrassa une fois de plus sur le front avant de le lâcher.

"- Je vous conseille d'aller préparer l'arrivée de vos élèves. Shaka, comme ta chambre d'apprenti est déjà occupée…"

"- Ikki et moi allons émigrer au Palais du pope, Shion, si ca ne vous fait rien. Je passe déjà les deux tiers de mon temps ici et Ikki se fiche un peu d'où il dort de toute façon du moment qu'il a un matelas."

Shaka remercia le jeune bronze du regard.

C'était sans doute très égoïste de sa part, mais il voulait pouvoir passer du temps avec ses deux élèves.

Kanon soupira.  
Son amant lui manquerait.

***

Le soleil était à peine à son zénith lorsqu'Aiolia ouvrit un œil.

A sa grande stupeur, il avait dormit plusieurs heures comme un bébé, son frère étroitement serré contre lui.

Machinalement, il lui caressa le dos pour l'amener lentement à sortir du sommeil.

"- Bien dormit ?"

Le Lion tourna la tête.

L'aile du Griffon faisait toujours parasol au dessus de lui tandis que son maitre n'avait pas bougé de sa place, les jambes toujours étroitement serrées contre son torse.  
Dans son grand Surplis noir, le Juge faisait presque petit garçon punit ainsi.

Lentement, Aiolia se redressa, son grand frère toujours dans ses bras.

Aioros grommela un peu dans son sommeil et enfouit son nez dans le cou du lionceau

"- Bien…Merci…Merci pour…"

Aiolia agita vaguement la main vers l'aile qui les avait empêchées de brûler sous le soleil écrasant de la mi-journée.

"- De rien…"

Le Juge se leva et renvoya son Surplis.

Aiolia se lécha machinalement les lèvres.

Le jeans noir, la chemise grise…Minos était des plus séduisant ainsi…S'il avait pensé à porter un peu de couleur….du lavande par exemple, pour mettre en valeur le violet de ses yeux.

Le Lion se secoua.

Contre lui, Aioros s'étira lourdement.

Il se frotta les yeux comme un petit garçon.

"- 'Lia ?"

"- Tu t'es bien reposé ?"

Le Sagittaire hocha la tête avant de remarquer le Juge.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- Je passais." Sourit Minos.

"- Ho… Vous passez souvent en ce moment."

"- Le Sanctuaire n'est pas si grand non plus."

Les deux Chevaliers restèrent immobiles dans les bras l'un de l'autre à fixer le Spectre marmoréen.

"- Que voulez vous réellement de nous." Finit par demander Aiolia.

Le Juge se fendit d'un petit sourire qui aurait pu être doux sans la grande tristesse de ses yeux.

"- Je vous l'ait dit. Nous sommes des Spectres. Nous sommes là pour vaincre…Toujours…."

"- Toujours…." Répéta le Lion. "Nous reste le choix des armes."

"- Nous sommes les agresseurs." Confirma le Juge.

Aioros fronça les sourcils.

Son frère et le Spectre ne parlaient pas de combats, il en était certain.

Des fois, il haïssait les années qu'il avait passé mort.

"- Même à deux contre un." Ajouta encore Minos.

Aiolia avala son air tout en resserrant son étreinte sur la taille de son grand frère.  
Il ne fallait pas lui dire certaines choses.

***

L'enfant de huit ans glapit en bondissant en arrière.

Un peu effrayé, il leva rapidement les mains pour amortir le coup de pied que son professeur lui lança.

Sous la force du coup, il fut projeté à plusieurs mètres mais parvint à se retourner pendant sa chute et à atterrir sans dégât.

Haletant, un point au coté, un peu de sang goutant sur sa tunique tachée de poussière, il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les repousser et attaqua le chevalier.

Sans bouger, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, DeathMask attrapa le petit par le poignet et le tint à bout de bras comme un chiot mal élevé.

L'enfant se débattit vigoureusement, tant et si bien qu'il donna sans le faire exprès un coup de pied dans l'estomac du chevalier d'or.

Surprit, DM le lâcha pour porter une main à son ventre.

Le petit resta interdit une fraction de seconde avant de repasser à l'attaque.

Cette fois encore, et malgré l'avantage tout relatif qu'il venait de gagner, ses coups de purent atteindre le Cancer qui l'attrapa par la taille pour le trimbaler sur son épaule comme un sac de son.  
Le jeune apprenti ne chercha pas à se débattre.

Il avait été vaincu.

Encore.

"- Je me rends." Grommela le gosse, dégouté de lui-même.

DeathMask le posa doucement sur le sol.  
Un an plus tôt, il n'aurait eut aucun problème à le jeter durement par terre.  
Non, pour être honnête avec lui-même, un an plus tôt, il n'aurait certainement pas accepté le défi de la classe d'apprenti contre lesquels il se battait depuis plus d'une heure.

Il aurait éclaté de rire…ou les aurait tous tués.

A présent, il s'amusait à "lutter" contre les bambins presque encore en couche pour certains.  
De l'autre côté de l'arène, une douzaine de garçons et de filles masquées entre cinq et neuf ans encourageaient leurs collègues aux prises avec le Chevalier d'Or.

Une fois par terre, le garçonnet salua respectueusement le Cancer puis trotta vers son maitre, le chevalier de bronze du Lynx. Fier de lui, le jeune Retsu(1) ébouriffa les cheveux du petit.

Un autre enfant sauta par-dessus la barrière de l'arène pour se ruer sur le quatrième Gardien qui le repoussa d'une pichenette.

Le gosse d'à peine six ans revint aussitôt à l'attaque.

Il n'avait encore quasiment aucun cosmos, mais il était borné.

Sheena s'appuya contre la barrière, près de Marine.

"- Ton nouvel élève est aussi têtu que toi." Remarqua le chevalier de l'aigle en observant l'enfant tenter de se battre de son mieux contre le chevalier d'or.

Assez fière, Sheena hocha la tête.

"- Un futur Argent je dirais…"

Marine en convint.

L'enfant avait une détermination et un enthousiasme au combat comme elle en avait rarement vu.

Une fois que DM l'eut jeté a terre une douzaine de fois, projeté contre un mur tout autant puis attrapé par le fond de culotte pour le tenir devant lui mais à distance respectable de son visage, le petit accepta finalement d'arrêter de se battre.

Le gamin était tellement motivé qu'il avait réussit à griffer le Cancer sur la pommette.

Bon, il n'avait pas la force de le vaincre, mais il avait fait couler le sang d'un chevalier d'or !!! Haha !!! La technique n'était certes pas protocolaire, mais flute ! Tous les coups étaient bons pour gagner !

DeathMask s'approcha de la barrière et lâcha le paquet de linge poussiéreux dans les bras de Sheena.

"- Entraine bien cette petite terreur ! J'ai hâte de me battre contre lui pour de vrai quand il aura plus qu'une crotte de cosmos."

Aussitôt, l'enfant se redressa avec un grand sourire satisfait.

Il était fier !

A un âge où les apprentis étaient encore à craindre leur maitre et à refuser d'apprendre, lui était déjà à fond dans son destin. Mais il avait aussi l'avantage d'être le fils d'un des serviteurs du Pope. Il avait grandit au Sanctuaire et baignait dans les cosmos depuis sa naissance. Quand un garde était venu chercher le petit pour le confier à son nouveau maitre, la famille en avait pleuré de joie. C'était un honneur que d'avoir un enfant choisit pour protéger la déesse.

Sheena ébouriffa encore les cheveux du petit.

"- Et bien, il va falloir travailler dur jeune homme !"

Le petit se redressa avant de descendre des bras de son maitre.

"- Ouai ! Je serais le plus fort !"

DeathMask gloussa un instant avant d'éclater de rire pour de bon.

Ce gosse était rafraichissant.

"- Allez ! Viens !!" Encouragea-t-il son maitre en trainant la jeune femme derrière lui "Faut aller s'entrainer."

Sheena se laissa faire de bon cœur.  
Comment refuser à un apprenti de se faire maltraiter ?

"- Peut-être devrions nous faire ca plus souvent ?" Roucoula Aphrodite en se collant au dos de son amant avant de l'embrasser sur la gorge.

"- Faire quoi ?" Ronronna le Cancer en penchant la tête sur le coté pour avoir plus de baisers.

"- Entrainer les enfants. Ils ont l'air bien plus motivés qu'avant."

DeathMask parcourut des yeux les petits groupes qui avaient reprit possession des arènes et qui s'entrainaient avec un enthousiasme renouvelé.

Son poisson avait raison.

Les petits semblaient transportés à l'idée qu'un chevalier d'or ait daigné s'abaisser à venir les voir et ait perdu une heure de son précieux temps à s'entrainer avec eux.

D'où qu'il regardait, DeathMask ne voyait que des bambins concentrés sur leur entrainement et des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze s'incliner pour le remercier du temps qu'il avait prit.

Il se sentit rougir.

Ce n'était pas son genre pourtant.

"- Je n'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel.

"- Pour eux, si mon amour…"

Malgré sa gêne et ses joues écarlates, le Cancer renifla avec hauteur.

"- Ouai…Ben faudra en parler à Shion alors. S'ils sont content que MOI je m'occupe un peu d'eux, ils vont faire dans leurs couches si les frangins ou Mu viennent s'entrainer avec eux."

Aphrodite lui mordilla la nuque à petits coups de dents.

"- Je ne crois pas. C'est justement parce que c'est toi. Et parce que c'est exceptionnel que tu t'occupes de gamin qui les rends si extatique." Expliqua encore le Poisson.

Plus mal à l'aise que jamais, le Cancer se mit à grommeler.

"- Arrête de dire des bêtises, 'Dite. Déjà, ces gosses devraient fuir ma présence comme la peste ou tout au moins s'enfuir en hurlant.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que ces bouts de choux aient eut les tripes de venir le voir alors qu'il s'entrainait seul dans l'arène et lui ai demandé de les entrainer un peu en attendant que leurs maitres arrivent.

Aphrodite lui mordilla encore un peu la nuque avant de le lâcher.

"- Tu es leur supérieur, un ainé, un maitre, un modèle pour eux. Aussi douteux soit le modèle. Il est normal qu'ils soient venus te voir. Et puis…Il est vrai que nous nous entrainons plus que rarement dans ces arènes là. En général, nous sommes derrière nos Temples."

DM grogna.

Il était venu là justement parce qu'il voulait un peu de tranquillité, loin des Spectres, loin de ses frères Or, loin du Pope et…loin de tout d'ailleurs.  
S'il avait pu, il serait repartit en Sicile quelque temps, là où il avait apprit le métier de son maitre…. Là où il l'avait tué aussi avant de rapporter sa tête au pope, persuadé qu'il allait se faire exécuter ou renvoyé de la chevalerie.

Pour son plus grand malheur, ou sa plus grande chance, le Cancer était encore ambivalent sur le sujet, Saga venait à peine de prendre le contrôle du Sanctuaire.

Il avait simplement hoché sèchement la tête, l'avait confirmé dans son rôle de chevalier d'or du Cancer.  
Sur le coup, DM avait été persuadé que le vieux commençait à avoir les fils qui se touchaient et que la relève serait une bonne chose.

"- A t'entendre, nous sommes des nobles dans notre Tour d'Ivoire." Se plaignit un peu le Cancer.

Aphrodite y réfléchit un peu.

"- Mmm….Il y a de ça, oui. Nous ne sommes réellement disponibles que pour les plus difficiles combats. Le reste du temps, nous laissons faire tout le travail aux gardes, aux bronzes et aux argents. Nous n'éduquons que rarement autre chose que nos successeurs…Nous sommes en effet des privilégiés…Même si en temps de guerre sainte notre espérance de vie est plus courte que celle de toutes les autres castes…"

Le Cancer ferma les yeux.

Eduquer des élèves…Vraiment…

Il grogna.

Il avait passé l'âge pour ces bêtises.

Aphrodite le reprit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Très vite, des gloussements et des petits "waaaah !!" se firent entendre.

Aphrodite rosit.

Il avait oublié les enfants qui les entouraient dans l'arène.

Très mal à l'aise, il se blottit contre le torse de son Cancer qui le serra contre lui.

L'italien se renfrogna.

Ils avaient finit tout ces nains de les regarder comme ça oui ?

Lorsqu'un des petits demanda à son maitre pourquoi le chevalier des Poissons, qui était un garçon (enfin oui, c'était bien un garçon hein ?) il faisait des bisous à un autre garçon, DM fit preuve de tout son courage.

Il jeta Aphrodite sur son épaule et fuit chez lui avec son poisson.

Le gardien de la douzième maison éclate de rire et salua les enfants pendant que le Cancer fuyait comme un voleur.

Non mais les questions d'enfants ! Franchement !!!

***

Sasha ouvrit la porte de la cave et sortit enfin de ses archives.

Il se traina jusqu'à la porte du Temple du Pope et inspira lourdement l'air pur du haut du Sanctuaire pour se nettoyer un peu les poumons de la poussière qui s'infiltrait jusque dans son slip, il en était sur.  
Depuis des jours, il ne quittait à peine les archives que pour dormir et se restaurer un peu.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment suivit tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'arrivée des spectres, bien plus intéressé par son bilan annuel et le néant comptable abyssale des différents popes qui s'étaient succédés depuis près de milles ans pour faire tourner la boite.

C'est sans vraiment y faire attention qu'il bouscula Eaque en prenant la direction, dans l'ordre, de sa chambre, une douche, de quoi manger, et son lit.

Il lui avait fallut du temps, mais il avait finit d'épurer les comptes, de ranger les archives et de se faire une idée précise des avoirs du Sanctuaire.

"- Excusez-moi."

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Et vous êtes ?"

"- Fatigué…"

Eaque haussa un sourcil.

Qui donc était cet individu.

Il n'était visiblement pas un chevalier, en tout cas, pas avec son costume gris et ses lunettes. Il ne dégageait pas la moindre particule de cosmos mais pourtant, quelque chose lui était familier dans sa façon d'être.

"- Monsieur ?"

"- Sacha Wagner. Comptable. Je m'occupe du bilan de cette maison de fous depuis quelques semaines. Monsieur ?"

"- Eaque de Garuda, Juge d'Hadès."

Sacha se gratta le crâne.

Il semblait se souvenir vaguement que son père lui avait parlé de leurs aventures face à Hadès. Mais Shion lui avait parlé de tellement de choses qu'il en avait oubliées un bon tiers.

Il prit la main du Spectre et la serra.

"- Enchanté."

Eaque fixa sa main avec stupeur comme si des monstres tentaculaires allaient en pousser dans les trois minutes.  
Personne n'avait jamais eut l'audace de se montrer aussi familier !

"- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, ca fait des jours que je n'ai quasiment pas vu la lumière du jour, je suis sale et fatigué, je vais me retirer."

Sans attendre, Sasha fit demi-tour et abandonna le Spectre sur le perron pour gagner sa chambre.

L'idée de se reposer un peu lui semblait presque magique.

Pas une seconde il ne se rendit compte de la perplexité dans laquelle il laissait le pauvre Juge.

Un simple mortel "devait" avait peur d'un serviteur d'Hadès quand même ! Non ?

C'était vexant.

Les mains dans les poches, Eaque se mit à la recherche d'Ikki.

Au moins, il pourrait passer ses nerfs sur le jeune bronze.  
Et peut-être même le mettre mal à l'aise.  
Le plus dur serait de ne pas penser à ce que Valentine lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée.

***

Hyoga avait reprit sa brosse à dents.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

Fuir ? Attendre les coups qui allaient inévitablement pleuvoir ?

Il savait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face au Juge, même avec une kamui sur le dos.

Il n'y avait que Kanon qui avait pu se débarrasser du plus puissant des trois Juges, et encore, en sacrifiant sa vie.  
Hyoga avait cru que le plus dur serait sa confrontation avait son maitre.  
C'était oublier Rhadamanthe.

Un Rhadamanthe aussi blond que lui.

Avec les mêmes yeux bleus.

Dix ans de plus, une tête en supplément, des épaules larges, un torse viril et massif, des bras puissants, bref, l'archétype même du mâle viril qu'une femme devait apprécier d'avoir dans son lit.

Ou une fiotte aux cheveux verts.

Le Cygne serra les dents.

Si l'idée que Shun ai pu remplacer son…affection pour lui, par une certaine tendresse pour le Juge était bien la preuve manifeste que les….gens comme…ça…étaient incapables de s'attacher, il en concevait également de la jalousie.

C'était idiot, paradoxale et totalement stupide, mais il était jaloux.

Si Shun était aussi amoureux de lui qu'il lui avait dit, il n'aurait pas du pouvoir le remplacer comme ca.

Il aurait du insister, essayer de la gagner à sa cause, tenter quelque chose.  
Pas se détourner de lui et se jeter à la tête de la première blondasse velue et venue.

Parce qu'il en était sur.  
Rhadamanthe devait être aussi poilu qu'un…Qu'un…qu'un babouin pour avoir des sourcils pareils.

Une vague de dégout le submergea.

Il mit un instant à se reprendre pour continuer son nettoyage.

Un instant il avait imaginé son jeune ami…ancien ami… dans un lit, le Juge entre les cuisses.  
C'était à vomir…

Comment Ikki pouvait-il supporter l'idée même que son petit bébé frère se fasse approcher par cette brute sanguinaire et poilue ?

A moins que Shun n'ai pas eut le choix…

Oui, c'était probablement une explication.  
Shun était le futur grand pope.  
Pour assurer la sauvegarde et la tranquillité du Sanctuaire, il devait être prêt à toutes les bassesses pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.  
Il n'y avait qu'à voir Shion qui avait été jusqu'à accepté de porter un surplis et servir Hadès, faire tuer Shaka et Aldébaran et quelles autres ignominies encore, uniquement pour pouvoir avoir accès au sang d'Athéna et à sa Kamui.

Ho, certes ! Ca les avait tous sauvé mais…

Si lui avait pu le faire, qu'avait-il exigé de Shun ?

Et Andromède était trop gentil pour dire non, surtout au nom de la déesse !

"- Il est à moi, vous savez." Murmura calmement le Juge.

Hyoga sursauta brutalement.

Il lisait dans ses pensées ou quoi ?

Sa brosse à dents brandie machinalement devant lui comme une arme pathétique pour se protéger, le Cygne se mit en position de combat.

"- De quoi parlez-vous."

"- De Shun."

Une étincelle rageuse apparut dans les yeux du jeune bronze.

"- Vous n'avez pas voulu de lui, il est à moi à présent."

"- Shion vous l'a donné, c'est ca hein ?"

Rhadamanthe haussa un sourcil, sans vraiment comprendre le truchement mental du jeune chevalier.

"- Ce serait plutôt son frère qui me l'a donné… Sous conditions."

Hyoga se redressa.

"- Ikki ?"

"- Lui-même."

"- Je ne vous crois pas."

"- Je n'en ai rien à foutre." Sourit soudain le Juge.

Il se sentait soudain bien plus léger.  
Il se tourmentait depuis des jours sur l'embryon de relation qu'il avait avec Shun et….la situation venait d'elle-même de se résoudre.

Devant la colère rentrée du blondinet, devant son manque patent de compréhension, le Juge n'avait pas réfléchit.

Il savait à présent qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de la présence tendre et tranquille du jeune Andromède. Mais entre ce qu'il savait et ce qu'il acceptait d'admettre, il y avait un monde.  
Pourtant, même avec la pire mauvaise foi qu'il soit, il ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'il serait meilleur pour la stabilité de Shun que Hyoga.

Sans compter, très accessoirement, que le jeune bronze aux chaines les utiliserait probablement pour aller le chercher qu'il osait fuir pour rentrer aux enfers.  
Shun pouvait être assez borné pour les lancer à la pèche et le ramener comme un vulgaire thon dans ses filets !

Rhadamanthe n'eut que le temps de lever un bras pour se protéger lorsque Hyoga lui sauta à la gorge.

Le Cygne n'en avait rien à faire de Shun.

Il s'en fichait éperdument.  
Mais on ne vendait pas un chevalier d'Athéna comme une offrande de paix auprès d'un ennemi.

"- Si tu le touches…" Menaça le Cygne avec rage.

Rhadamanthe le repoussa rudement.

Le jeune chevalier appela son armure à lui

"- Par la poussière de diamants !!!"

Le Juge grogna.

Ca allait encore lui retomber au coin du nez tout ça.

Il appela son Surplis et arrêta l'attaque du gamin d'une main.

"- Ca suffit, chevalier !"

"- Par le tonnerre de l'aube !!!"

Le Spectre bondit à l'abri.

Il allait finir par blesser quelqu'un ce sale petit con à ce rythme !

Un bruit de grava retentit.

Rhadamanthe tourna juste la tête le temps de voir un coin du toit du sixième temple éclater en morceau et tomber au sol.

Sa distraction lui couta.

Avec un grondement étouffé, le Spectre fut projeté par un vent glacé contre un morceau de marbre qui éclata brutalement.  
Sans son Surplis, l'anglait aurait eut le torse et les poumons gelés par le Cygne.

"- _**HYOGA!!!**_" Rugit Camus sur un ton que personne ne l'avait jamais entendu utiliser.

"- MON TEMPLE !!!" Glapit Shaka en voyant le bout de toit détruit. "Mon temple tout neuf !!!"

La Vierge se retourna sur les deux combattants.

Il repoussa brutalement Rhadamanthe qui tomba lourdement sur le sol, encore sonné par le hurlement du Verseau et sauta à la gorge de Hyoga qu'il se mit à secouer de haut en bas, accroupit les pieds sur son torse.

"- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ???" Hurla la Vierge en ponctuant chaque syllabe d'une gifle retentissante.

Etourdit, perdu, incapable de comprendre pourquoi on le punissait de protéger un collègue même si ce collègue était une simple et misérable fiotte, Hyoga resta une minute immobile avait de se protéger de ses bras.

Kanon se rua vers son amant et le souleva du torse du Cygne et le porta à l'écart sans s'occuper de ses coups de griffes et de ses hurlements de rage.  
C'était bien la première fois que la Vierge perdait son sang froid, et ce n'était pas beau à voir.

Hyoga cracha un peu de sang et parvint à se remettre lentement debout pour tomber sur un Camus qui le fixait, les yeux étincelant de colère glacée.

Machinalement, il fit un pas en arrière avant de relever le nez et de se redresser, digne.

"- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ?"

Le ton était tellement polaire que Milo frissonna en même temps qu'une délicieuse chaleur lui remonta dans le dos.  
Qu'est ce qu'il faisait viril son Camus quand il s'énervait. Qu'est ce qu'il était beau ainsi, raide comme la justice, droit comme l'honneur et ulcéré comme un cul de lépreux.

Hyoga avala péniblement sa salive avant de répondre.

"- Je protège mes frères, c'est tout !"

"- En attaquant un diplomate étranger ?"

Le Cygne renifla avec mépris pour le Spectre que Kanon avait aidé à se relever et épongeait le sang de sa lèvre fendue.

Le Juge jeta un regard mauvais au gamin.

"- Un diplomate ? Vraiment ? Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils sont là pour faire la paix, Maitre ? Ils ne veulent que nous affaiblir pour anéantir le Sanctuaire. Et vous !" Cracha-t-il en englobant tout les ors. "Vous leur livrez non seulement le Sanctuaire, mais ses membres en pâture !"

Cette fois, Camus en eut assez.

Il aurait pu le gifler, le coucher sur ses genoux pour lui donner la fessée comme il l'avait fait une fois ou deux lorsqu'il était enfant.

Il aurait pu tenter de lui faire entendre raison, le calmer, lui expliquer.  
Mais cette fois, c'était trop.

Entre ça, ses élucubrations sur Milo, son dégout pour…Ce que son maitre était devenu et son mépris de son meilleur ami lorsque Shun lui avait avoué ses sentiments, c'était trop.

Le cœur glacé, Camus fixa longuement Hyoga dans les yeux.

Il se détourna posément.

Milo pâlit brutalement, en même temps que Kanon et Shaka.

"- Camus…. Ne fais pas ça…" Plaida le Scorpion.

"- Chevalier du Cygne. Veuillez retourner auprès de vos confrères Bronzes. Ne reparaissez jamais devant moi sans mon ordre expresse." Siffla Camus d'une fois dure, même si cela lui coutait visiblement.

Hyoga haussa les épaules sans comprendre. 

"- C'est ca ouai…"

Il voulu dépasser son maitre pour remonter au onzième temple mais le bras de Camus lui barra le passage.

"- Je vous ai donné un ordre." Siffla encore le Verseau en détournant le visage de lui.

"- Camus…" Essaya encore Milo.

Sans comprendre, Hyoga pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Quoi?"

Malgré sa colère contre lui, Shaka ne put que lui expliquer d'une voix douce.

"- Tes affaires te seront descendus dans le baraquement que tu occuperas désormais. Camus… ne veux plus te voir dans le Temple du Verseau." Murmura-t-il.

Le bronze pâlit brutalement.

Mais… il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Il ne comprenait pas !

La tête bourdonnante, il fit demi-tour et descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers jusqu'aux arènes où il resta immobile jusqu'à ce qu'un garde lui apporte ses affaires et le conduise aux baraquements des Bronzes.

Jabu le toisa froidement en le voyant arriver.  
Il n'était pas surprit de le voir là.

Il le fut plus en apprenant pourquoi.

Aussi perplexe que Hyoga, Rhadamanthe se pencha vers Kanon.

"- Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ?"

Kanon soupira.

"- Il n'y a pas que les Armures qui peuvent répudier un chevalier. Camus vient de renier le lien maitre/élève qui avait avec Hyoga… C'est dur vous savez…Surtout pour lui qui l'aime comme un fils." Expliqua Kanon.

Lui savait parfaitement le mal que ca pouvait faire.

Le lien qu'il avait eut avec son frère avait été brisé de cette façon lorsqu'il l'avait enfermé à Cap Sounion. Saga et lui étaient encore à reformer ce lien privilégié qui était né avec eux.

Rhadamanthe pâlit un peu.  
Ce genre de lien, pour ses Chevaliers ou toute autre membre de Sanctuaire, quel qu'il soit, était important.  
Ce devait être presque aussi douloureux pour le Verseau et son élève que si Athéna avait tranché le lien qui l'unissait aux deux hommes.

Les liens de Cosmos étaient forts.

Les briser était toujours un cauchemar.

"- Ho Camus…" Souffla Milo en serrant son amant contre lui pour le laisser pleurer dans ses bras.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que la situation dégénérerait à ce point.

Déesse, il culpabilisait à présent.  
Follement.

***

Au bas du Sanctuaire, sans savoir ce qui se jouait quelques étages plus haut, un jeune chevalier d'argent posait le caisson de son armure sur les terres de son enfance.

Un grand sourire lui échappa.

Il n'était pas revenu depuis presque sept ans.

Ca faisait bizarre.

Il était né là, en Grèce, mais n'y était pas revenu depuis que son maitre l'avait emmené pour s'entrainer.

Un sourire carnassier lui monta aux lèvres de l'adolescent.

Il était sur que nombreux seraient ceux qui seraient surprit de le voir, et plus encore de le voir en Argent.

Un garde l'interpella.

"- Jeune homme ?"

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui, content de le voir faire machinalement un pas en arrière.

Il avait travaillé son sourire pour qu'il soit aussi effrayant que celui de son maitre.

"- Salut."

"- Vous êtes ?"

"- Chevalier du Triangle."

Le garde fronça les sourcils.

Le précédent Triangle était mort près de sept ans auparavant en défendant son élève d'une mort certaine.

Il était rare qu'une armure retrouve aussi vite un porteur.

"- Je ne crois pas vous avoir déjà vu." Tenta le garde.

"- Normal." Sourit encore l'ado. "Mon maitre est là ?"

Le garde s'excusa de son ignorance.

"- Pas grave, je vais y aller tout seul."

Le jeune Argent rechargea son armure sur ses épaules pendant que le garde notait son nom avec un soupir.

Les chevaliers tout neuf étaient souvent un peu trop enthousiastes…

Heureux comme un gosse, l'adolescent de dix-sept ans monta les marches à grand pas sans se soucier de la surprise des chevaliers d'or devant lesquels il passait.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison qu'il voulait rejoindre et laissa exploser son cosmos pour s'annoncer.

"- DEAHTMASK !!! JE SUIS RENTRE !!!" Hurla le gosse en sautant dans les bras de son maitre.

Stupéfait, DM laissa le gamin lui sauter au cou.

"- Mei ?(2)"

***

(1) Chevalier de bronze du Lynx dans Saint Seiya G

(2) Mei est l'apprenti de DM. Il est cité dans le Gigantomachia. Ne lisant pas le japonais couramment, je n'ai de lui que cette info. Tout le reste, je l'ai mit à ma sauce. Si vous avez d'autres infos, je suis plus que preneuse ! (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un sait où trouver ce roman en anglais ou en français…)


	16. Chapter 16

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 16)**_

Shion se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit.

Les épaules basses, il n'avait même pas eut la force de retirer son casque, son masque et ses robes.

"- Fatigué ?"

"- Quand tout ca sera finit, je crois que je prendrais des vacances." Murmura doucement le pope en laissant Shura lui retirer les insignes de sa fonction.

Le Capricorne lui ôta tendrement son masque pour venir effleurer ses lèvres des siennes puis le débarrasser de son casque.

Le jeune chevalier d'or eut un sourire affectueux pour son compagnon.

Il préférait et de loin le voir sans cet affreux casque et ce masque ridicule.

Pour lui, c'était Saga qui les portait.  
Pas son Shion.

Ca le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de le voir avec. 

"- Comment ca c'est finit ?" Demanda encore le jeune chevalier en ouvrant la grande robe du pope pour la poser sur un cintre.

Shion se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit et ferma les yeux.

"- Mal."

Il souleva à peine les reins lorsque Shura ouvrit sa ceinture pour faire glisser son jeans sur ses jambes et l'en débarrasser.

Le Capricorne semblait adorer s'occuper de son amant.

Shion s'abandonnait toujours avec plaisir à ses attentions.  
C'était bon d'oublier toute retenue et tout semblant de dignité pour simplement de recroqueviller dans les bras de l'être aimé pour s'y sentir protégé.

Shura lui embrassa le front pendant qu'il lui caressait le dos.

Il faudrait qu'il brosse la longue crinière de son grand bélier mais Shion était encore trop tendu et trop nerveux pour en profiter.

Pour l'instant, parler de ce qui le tourmentait pendant un gros câlin serait bien plus productif.

"- Camus à chassé Hyoga."

Shura fit la grimace.

Il était rare qu'un maitre répudie un élève.

Et venant de Camus en plus.

"- Comment ça se fait ? Il l'adore."

"- Même la patience cumulative de notre calme Verseau à ses limites. J'ai réussit à obtenir de Camus qu'il ne le chasse pas définitivement. Ca n'a pas été sans mal. Camus voulait que je fasse renvoyer Hyoga du Sanctuaire."

Shura se redressa.

"- Tu peux faire ca ?"

"- S'il le faut, oui. Ca a déjà été fait, c'est moins rare qu'une répudiation. Je crois que Hyoga n'a pas vraiment compris ce qui s'est passé. Pour lui, son maitre l'a juste punit en le chassant de la maison."

Shion haussa les épaules avant de glisser une main sous la chemise de son compagnon.

Shura frémit et ferma les yeux pour se forcer à se détendre.  
Depuis que Dohko avait agressé Shion, le pope ne supportait plus que son Capricorne le touche plus que pour de simples câlins.

L'espagnol en souffrait mais il l'acceptait.  
Quand Shion serait prêt, il reviendrait vers lui de lui-même.

Le capricorne déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son mouton qui l'intensifia immédiatement, à la grande joie du jeune chevalier d'or.

Le pope allait mieux chaque jour qui passait.

Allongé sur son lit de toute sa taille, Shion roula sur le dos.

"- Viens là…"

Shura obéit avec un enthousiasme touchant.

Depuis des jours, c'était Shion qui dormait dans son giron, dans son inconscient besoin de se sentir protégé.

La tête sur le torse de son amant, ses bras autour de sa taille, le jeune or lâcha un énorme soupir de plaisir à mesure que sa propre angoisse disparaissait lentement.

Il commençait à croire que le jour où Shion serait débarrassé des craintes que Dohko avait fait naitre en lui était plus proche qu'il ne l'espérait.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"

"- Envoyer Camus chercher les apprentis de Shaka, seul. Je voulais envoyer un bronze ainé mais…Camus à besoin de réfléchir un peu hors des vieilles pierres, ca lui fera du bien."

"- Milo ne va pas aimer ça."

"- Ca lui laissera du temps pour discuter avec Hyoga."

"- S'il ne l'écorche pas avant."

"- Milo n'est pas comme ca, mon cœur." Sourit le pope.

Shura soupira une fois encore de contentement.

Il y avait bien longtemps que Shion ne l'avait pas appelé comme ca.

"- Milo est le gars qui a faillit transformer Kanon en pelote à épingles malgré les assurances d'Athéna sur son changement de camp."

Shion du en convenir.  
Milo pouvait être très soupe au lait parfois.

"- Il est jeune…"

"- Il n'a que quatre ans de moins que moi !" Fit remarquer le Capricorne.

Shion grogna.

"- Et Rhadamanthe ?"

"- Une lèvre fendue. Shun s'occupe de lui."

Shura grogna à son tour.

"- Valentine, Rhadamanthe…Ils vont finir par croire que Hyoga leur en veut personnellement."

"- Hyoga est surtout un sale gosse qui ne voit que son nombril." Maugréa le pope avant de voler un rapide baiser à son amant.

Shura se sentit fondre.

Il sentait dans le baiser les inquiétudes du pope tout autant que son désir et sa tendresse.

Il se lova plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Qu'est ce qui va lui arriver finalement ?"

"- J'ai demandé à Jabu de le surveiller et d'essayer de faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans son crâne. Je l'ai affecté à la garde que lui."

"- Pourquoi Jabu ?"

"- Il est le seul bronze qui a accepté de l'avoir dans son équipe."

Cette fois inquiet, Shura se redressa un peu.

Il y avait une ségrégation évidente entre les différentes troupes du Sanctuaire.

Les bronzes se mêlaient rarement aux gardes, les argents se mêlaient peu aux bronzes et les ors ne se commentaient avec personne, sauf dans le cadre de certaines relations intimes et horizontales qui faisaient en général résonner les murs quand les ors en question n'avaient pas la décence de faire monter leurs camarades de jeu de quelques niveau avant de lancer les dés.

Shion avait d'ailleurs souvent eut des plaintes avec les générations précédentes.

Mais que des bronzes mettent un des leurs à l'écart….

"- Il n'y a pas que Hyoga…" Hasarda le Capricorne.

"- Non…Il n'y a guère que Ikki et Shun qui sont tolérés, voir acceptés, par tous les bronzes."

"- Ha ?"

"- Shun, parce qu'il aime tout le monde et qu'il n'hésite pas à passer du temps avec eux. D'ailleurs, Jabu m'a expliqué que depuis qu'ils avaient été réunis lors du tournoi galactique, Shun avait toujours correspondu par lettre avec ses frères et ensuite, avec tous les autres bronzes qu'il a rencontré avec le temps. Ca a été apprécié."

"- Et Ikki ?"

"- Lui, il n'aime personne alors…"

Shura rit doucement.

Entre un frère qui aimait tout le monde et l'autre qui n'aimait personne, oui, c'était logique. Pas de favoritisme comme ca

"- Athéna est au courant ?"

"- Elle l'est. Mais il est plus facile de prendre de mauvaises habitudes que de les perdre. De nombreux chevaliers, quelque soit leur grade, reproche à Shiryu, Hyoga et surtout Seiya de profiter de passe-droits. Ils ne participent que rarement à des tours de garde, ne sont jamais là…Ca c'est un peu calmé pour le dragon depuis qu'il a prit quelques tours de garde mais…Certains ont la mémoire longue. Et comme Shun est très apprécié…"

"- Ce qui étaient indifférents envers Hyoga ont prit le partit de Shun."

"- Surtout qu'ils ne sont pas plus bête que les autres. Si Rhadamanthe n'avait pas calmé Minos et surtout Eaque, nous serions probablement entrain de patauger une fois de plus dans le sang." Soupira le pope.

Shura grogna.

Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas Hyoga sous la main…

"- Comment a-t-il calmé ses frères ?"

"- Il a argué que le problème était purement sentimental entre Shun, Hyoga et lui.

"- Ce qui n'est pas faux."

"- Voila. Minos a été le premier à laisser tomber à la condition que Hyoga soit quand même punit. Eaque voulait la tête du Cygne mais quand je lui ai expliqué que Camus l'avait chassé, il s'est calmé aussi.

"- Déesse…Ce serait trop demandé que d'avoir un peu de calme pendant quelques jours ?" Soupira Shura.

Il anticipait déjà les journées à rallonge de son amant, ses soucis en plus et se désespérait de ne pouvoir l'aider comme il l'aurait voulu.

Shion observa longuement son compagnon avant de l'embrasser tendrement, avec un rien de timidité qu'il n'avait jamais eut jusque là.

Shura se détendit immédiatement sous ses mains.

"- Shion ?"

"- Pour finir sur une note plus joyeuse, l'apprenti de DM est revenu avec une armure d'argent.

"- Mei ?"

"- Tu le connais ?"

"- Je l'ai vu quelque fois. C'était un bambin terrifié par son maitre au début mais ils ont finit par s'apprivoiser." Sourit le Capricorne, content de la bonne nouvelle. "Il a gagné quoi ?"

"- Le Triangle."

Cette armure était connue pour ne jamais rester bien longtemps sans porteur.

"- Ha ! Tant mieux ! Il le mérite." Et puis, ca avait du faire très plaisir à DM de retrouver son élève. "Où est-il ? Avec son maitre ?"

"- Et Aphro. Il découvre sa belle mère…"

Shura éclata de rire.

Imaginer Aphrodite en robe à fleurs, une poêle à la main et DM en charentaise, assit sur un gros fauteuil tel que le Capricorne imaginait une vraie "famille" était des plus cocasse.

Shion sourit.

Il n'avait pas vu rire son amant depuis bien trop longtemps et il savait qu'il en était en partie responsable.

Avec ses craintes stupides depuis….Dohko…

Il serra les dents.

Comme si Shura lui ferait jamais le moindre mal ! Oui…Mais il avait pensé ça aussi de son vieil ami.

Le pope se reprit farouchement. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à penser ce genre de choses sinon, il ne s'en sortirait jamais.

Shura l'aimait. Shura se serait battu avec Dohko pour le protéger.  
Shura patientait sans un mort qu'il se sente assez fort pour revenir vers lui.

Tendrement, Shion prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec un rien de timidité.

Il sentit le capricorne fondre contre lui et retenir le reflexe de le serrer rudement contre lui.

Déesse…Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un compagnon aussi attentif que lui ?

"- Shura….Aide moi…S'il te plait…" Murmura doucement le pope, les yeux clos, le front appuyé contre celui de son cabri.

L'étreinte de Shura sur sa taille s'accentua légèrement.

"- Bien sur… tout ce que tu veux." Ronronna tendrement le Capricorne avant de reprendre ses lèvres, heureux de la demande.

Il n'avait attendu que ça pour aider son amant à dépasser la peur. Mais ce n'était pas une décision qu'il pouvait prendre pour lui. Malgré son désir et son affection, il y avait des combats que le Capricorne ne pouvait mener à la place de son grand Bélier.

Entre ses bras, Shion s'abandonna complètement à lui.

Il lui faisait une confiance aveugle.

***

Mu s'étira longuement.

Finalement, il avait passé la journée au lit avec Saga.

Nu sous les draps ravagés, il chercha l'épaule de son amant pour y poser sa tête.  
Saga passa un bras autour de sa taille et l'attira à lui.

"- Reposé ?"

"- Mroui…" Ronronna le jeune bélier en s'étirant encore.

De doux frissons de plaisir lui remontait le long du dos à chaque fois que les doigts de Saga s'égaraient sur sa peau, ce que le chevalier des gémeaux semblait prendre un grand plaisir à faire.

Mu resta quelque minutes immobile à profiter des attentions de son amant avant de se redresser.

Ils avaient honteusement profités de cette journée et même s'ils auraient du rendre la pièce a Shaka et Kanon, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en montrait la moindre envie.

"- Il faudrait changer les draps et ouvrir la fenêtre." Proposa Mu.

Saga haussa les épaules.

"- Pourquoi faire ?"

Mu rosit un peu.

"- Sagaaa !!! Regarde l'état des draps ! Franchement !!!"

Le gémeau gloussa doucement. Des traces de substances tout à fait licites mais pas particulièrement réjouissantes pour dormir dedans souillaient les draps un peu partout.

"- Je trouve ca très agréable." Ronronna encore Saga, amusé de voir son amant rosir encore.

Mu lui donna une petite tape sur le torse avant de s'installer a califourchon sur son ventre.

"- On ne peux pas laisser la chambre comme ca ! Ton frère…"

"- Et bien ils iront chez Shaka un peu."

Le jeune bélier du en convenir. Shaka n'était quasiment jamais chez lui, sauf pour méditer.

"- Il doit avoir peur de pouiller son lit.

"- Et j'ai bien le droit de pouiller le mien !" Rit Saga avant de poser ses mains sur les fesses musclées de Mu qui ondulait lentement du bassin sur son ventre.

"- Encore ?"

"- Toujours." S'amusa l'ainé des chevaliers d'or avant de laisser une de ses mains venir effleurer le membre dressé de son amant.

Mu ferma les yeux et soupira de plaisir.

Charmé par la légère rougeur qui colorait petit à petit les joues de son amant, Saga raffermit sa caresse sur lui pour l'encourager.

Il n'en fallut pas beaucoup plus au jeune agneau pour venir s'empaler sur son amant.

Saga gémit doucement avant d'appuyer sur les cuisses de Mu pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Ils s'étaient tellement amusés dans la journée qu'il ne risquait guère de blesser son amant même s'il le chevauchait avec la dernière énergie mais c'était simplement si bon de le sentir autours de lui, si chaud…si doux…si désirable….  
Mu rouvrit les yeux.

"- Saga…."

Il voulait le sentir bouger en lui mais le gémeau l'empêchait de se mouvoir.

"- Shhhh…. Ne bouge pas….S'il te plait…." Ronronna doucement Saga Gris avec un sourire de fauve aux lèvres.

Mu glapit.  
C'était la première fois qu'il avait la preuve que la seconde personnalité de son amant s'invitait dans leurs ébats et…il ne savait pas du tout s'il appréciait ca!

"- TOI !!! Qu'est ce que tu veux !!!"

L'agneau chercha à quitter les cuisses du gémeau mais le Gris l'en empêcha.

"- Du calme Mu…Du calme…" Roucoula-t-il tendrement.

Le jeune Bélier cessa de se débattre. Il se faisait mal tout seul.

Saga se redressa pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser dans le cou.

"- Pourquoi as-tu peur de moi comme ca ?" Pleurnicha un peu le Gémeau. "Je t'aime tant…Je ne vais pas te faire de mal."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

Tout désir avait quitté Mu et seul la brulure croissante de son arrière-train l'empêchait de bondir à l'abri.

En gage de paix, le psychotique le souleva lentement de ses cuisses pour le libérer mais le reposa sur ses jambes. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le voir le quitter.

"- N'ai-je pas le droit d'aimer mon amant moi aussi ?"

"- Je suis à Saga. Pas à toi !" Fit remarquer Mu en se débattant.

Saga Gris l'entoura de ses bras et colla son torse à son dos.

Mu s'immobilisa.

Il sentait le désir du faux grand pope frotter contre ses reins et son traitre organisme y réagissait sans qu'il le veuille maintenant que la douleur s'était apaisée.

"- Mais je suis Saga !" Ronronna le Gris avec un sourire en coin.

"- Non ! Tu n'es…tu n'es… Tu n'es personne !" Siffla Mu avec plus de peur que de colère.

La pression du corps du Gris contre le sien se relâcha.

Mu en profita pour bondir du lit et fixer le psychotique qui remplaçait périodiquement son amant.

Une lueur triste jouait dans le regard embrasé de Saga Gris.

"- Je ne suis personne…?" Répéta-t-il avec la surprise résigné du petit garçon qui apprend que le père noël n'existe pas.

Mu s'en voulu.

Non mais il n'aurait pas pu se taire ?

Le Gris était calme jusque là malgré ses apparitions sporadiques et même quand il apparaissait, il ne faisait plus de mal à personne. Quant il se montrait, s'était en général soit pour le défendre, soit pour réclamer un câlin de Kanon.

"- Ce…Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire." Tenta de se justifier Mu.

Il savait parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus si Saga tentait de laver l'affront dans le sang.

Lentement, un peu inquiet, il s'assit sur le lit.

"- Tu es… Tu es lui mais…. Différent et….tu me fais peur." Murmura doucement l'agneau.

Le Gris releva le nez avec un rien de colère.

Il lui faisait peur ? A son propre compagnon ?

"- Mais…je t'aime…"

"- Toi ? ou…lui…" Murmura encore Mu.

Saga referma la bouche un long moment.

"- C'est pareil…. Nous partageons les même amours…"

Le Bélier secoua la tête.

"- Vous êtes deux individus différents."

"- Mais nous t'aimons tous les deux ! C'est comme…comme…comme si nous étions deux jumeaux dans un même corps."

"- Et maintenant tu vas me dire que Kanon s'intéresse à moi aussi ?"

"- Pourquoi pas ?" Sourit soudain Saga Gris.

Mu eut un petit mouvement de recul, les joues embrasées

Non mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette idée encore ?

Sans compter que ca jouait un peu trop sur ses propres fantasmes…Qui plus est après la délicieuse sieste passée avec Shaka dans ses bras et son amant non loin.

Il s'était toujours demandé ce que la Vierge valait au lit et…Non mais a quoi il commençait à penser ? Dépravé qu'il était !

Le Gris eut un petit rire tendre avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement

"- Je vois que tu as sus gagner en imagination depuis notre première nuit." Ronronna le faux pope.

"- Saga !"

"- C'est bien le nom que nous portons tous les deux." Ronronna encore Saga, ses cheveux revenus dans le bleu.

***

Shun avait fait préparer une chambre juste à côté de la sienne dans le Temple du Pope pour qu'Ikki s'y installe.

Le Phénix n'avait pas fait de difficulté.

Du moment qu'il avait un pieu où dormir, il se fichait éperdument d'où il se trouvait.

On toqua à la porte du jeune Andromède.

Surpris, Shun ne leva pas les yeux de son lit qu'il refaisait.

"- Entre !

Il aurait pu demander un serviteur mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à avoir quelqu'un pour faire tous les petits travaux auxquels il était habitué.

Persuadé qu'il s'agissait de son frère, Shun tapa un oreiller avant de s'agenouiller sur le grand lit pour remettre le coussin en place.

Rhadamanthe entra dans la chambre et se figea.

A genoux que son lit, son petit derrière musclé moulé dans son pantalon blanc, le jeune chevalier était à croquer !

"- Tu peux me passer le traversin ?" Demanda le jeune homme sans tourner la tête.

Rhadamanthe ramassa l'objet et le lui passa.

"- Merci."

Shun finit de faire le lit et sauta sur le sol.

Un petit cri lui échappa.

Il venait de marcher sur un pied et un torse musclé de collait à son dos.

"- Ikki !! Tu…."

Shun se figea en se retournant.

"- Rhadamanthe ? Pardon ! Je….je croyais que c'était mon frère et…."

Le Juge glissa ses bras autour de la taille étroite de l'adolescent pour l'empêcher de fuir.  
Qu'il était dur de ce souvenir que ce petit chevalier au museau si doux, au yeux emprunts de bonté et au visage si semblable à celui d'Hadès n'avait que treize, presque quatorze ans.

Shun frémit contre lui.

Sans réfléchir, il posa ses mains à plat sur le torse large du Juge pour s'y appuyer pendant que l'anglais le serrait un peu plus contre lui.

Avec Valentine blessé, le Cygne qui tentait de l'agresser, les complications perpétuelles et l'angoisse des jours qui s'accumulaient, le Juge aurait bien fait fit de la jeunesse et de l'innocence de ce petit chevalier qui le rendait à moitié fou.

Une fois qu'il l'aurait brisé entre ses mains, une fois qu'il aurait détruit l'innocence et la confiance que ce gosse pouvait avoir, peut-être alors se sentirait-il apaisé….  
Et peut-être, surtout, que les cris de rage et de peur de ce gamin qui l'attirait le ferait fuir sous son dégout.

Et peut-être qu'il n'aurait plus l'impression de dévoyer un enfant.

Shun posa sa paume sur la joue mal rasée du spectre.

Un petit sourire apparu dans ses yeux pendant qu'il faisait glisser sa main sur la joue râpeuse de la fin de journée.

Rhadamanthe prit la main qui le chatouillait dans la sienne.

"- Cesse, petit monstre. C'est désagréable."

"- je t'aurais cru plus soigneux."

"- Il est tard et je suis fatigué."

Oui, il était également orgueilleux et comme ses confrères se rasait deux fois par jour quand il devait "parader". Comprendre, sortir au milieu d'autres individus hors ses frères.  
Ca ne se faisait pas de se balader avec un début de barbe troué.

"- Ca te va bien…" Ronronna un peu Shun sans le vouloir.

Il trouvait ca particulièrement viril et le jeune bronze aimait ce qui était bien viril…

Rhadamanthe éclata d'un rire chaud.

Il avait bien fait de venir. Même si le jeune chevalier le mettait à la torture, il se sentait bien près de lui. Détendu, apaisé…comprit et…aimé…

C'était une sensation étrange.

L'impression que même s'il rentrait un soir couverts de sang et qu'il posait sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune bronze, on ne lui poserait aucune question. Shun lui déposerait juste un doux baiser sur la tempe avant de lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende assez pour lui parler.  
C'était….étonnant.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi à sa place qu'avec le jeune chevalier dans ses bras.

"- Ne compte pas sur moi pour me laisser la barbe. Je ne suis pas un Asgard."

"- Ils n'ont pas de barbe non plus !"

"- Ha ? L'image d'Epinal les veux pourtant barbus, poilus et souvent imbibés…"

Shun libéra sa main pour recommencer à caresser la joue du Juge. Lentement ses doigts dérivèrent sur ses lèvres. Elles étaient aussi douces que sa joue était rêche.

"- Je n'en ai pas vu un seul de barbu. Mais je doute qu'ils aient les lèvres aussi douces que les tiennes.

Le chevalier d'Andromède se sentit rougir furieusement.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il racontait soudain ? Déesse, mais c'était n'importe quoi !

Rhadamanthe fixa l'adolescent avec de la surprise mêlée de stupeur.

Shun ne pouvait pas le tenter ainsi, ce n'était pas honnête !

Lentement, incapable de se retenir, le Juge posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune chevalier étroitement serré dans ses bras.

Une seconde, il le sentit se raidir puis fondre contre lui.

Le Juge ferma les yeux.

Même si leur baiser était le plus chaste qu'il avait échangé avec qui que ce soit, il était aussi le plus délectable.

***

Minos avait prit sa place auprès de Valentine.

Le Griffon n'avait pas parus très satisfait de quitter la surveillance étroite qu'il faisait des chevaliers du Lion et du Sagittaire mais n'avait pas trop protesté.

Bêtement, Eaque se faisait du souci pour leur jeune subordonné blessé, suffisamment pour ne pas le laisser seul avec Sylphide.  
Le jeune Basilic était fort, mais pas assez pour tenir tête à un chevalier d'or le cas échéant.

Eaque préférait que Valentine soit protégé autant que faire se pouvait pas un Juge…Ou Shun…

Le Garuda faisait presque autant confiance au jeune bronze qu'à l'un de ses frères.  
Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait été le corps d'emprunt de son Seigneur Hadès…. Enfin…pas que…

A présent libéré de son travail de surveillance, le Juge s'était mit en chasse.

Comme ses deux frères, il avait jeté son dévolu sur un chevalier d'Athéna.

Rhadamanthe cherchait, visiblement avec succès, de dévoyer le future pope, Minos cherchait à s'approprier deux frère merveilleusement bien bâtis, quand à lui…  
Bah, il s'était rabattu sur le frère du futur pope.  
Voila...  
C'était ca…

Et puis, que le Phénix l'ai vaincu aux Enfers n'en était que meilleur. Il pourrait ainsi se venger et….et…..et…..Et il fallait qu'il s'en persuade sinon, il allait en perdre le sommeil.

Il avait vu le teint de Rhadamanthe se plomber, ses gestes se faires plus nerveux, ses yeux s'étrécir.

Il connaissait les symptômes.

Il avait vu les mêmes lorsque les choses avaient commencées à aller mal entre Minos et le Wyvern, peu avant leur rupture.

Rhadamanthe n'était pas le genre de garçon qui prenait très bien les complications sentimentales.

Et à son grand désarroi, il semblait bien que lui non plus ne les supportes que de façon tout à fait aléatoires.

Ho, il pouvait se convaincre que ce n'était que du désir de vengeance.

Qu'il voulait juste laver l'affront que lui avait fait le Phénix…

Comme si se faire tuer était un affront…C'était quand même un peu plus pire que ca !

Mais bon… Si Minos avait pu évacuer son propre meurtre par un Chevalier du Poisson pour ne même pas en faire la remarque au possesseur actuel de l'armure en question, il pouvait bien passer sur un petit assassinat entre amis non ?

"- Je vais finir par croire que vous me suivez." Fit remarque Ikki avec un grognement, une serviette et des vêtements propres sur l'épaule.

Eaque sursauta.

Une seconde, il parut un peu perdu au Phénix avant que son sourire froid et supérieur ne revienne sur ses lèvres.

"- Allons, Phénix, ce serait peut-être vous faire beaucoup d'orgueil, ne croyez vous pas ?"

Ikki laissa un petit rire de gorge lui échapper.

Eaque se passa machinalement la langue sur les lèvres.

Et dire que ce gamin n'avait que quinze ans…. Hadès le pardonne. Il n'osait imaginer comment serait ce gosse une fois adulte… Un frisson aussi agréable qu'irritant lui remonta dans le dos.

"- Vos tartines étaient des plus agréables."

"- Je fais toujours attention au beurre que j'utilise." Ronronna le Juge, immédiatement joueur, satisfait de surprendre une lueur d'incertitude dans les yeux noirs du jeune chevalier.

"- Du moment que vous n'en mettez pas partout…"

"- Il n'y a qu'un seul bon endroit pour en rependre."

"- Je n'en doute pas." Balbutia Ikki, une légère roseur sur les joues.

Déesse, il allait arrêter de le faire rougir comme ca avec ses propos tendancieux ? Bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il lui faisait du charme, mais tout de même !

Le chevalier de bronze devait bien admettre qu'il n'aurait pas été contre que quelqu'un tente de le séduire lui aussi. Mais il s'était secoué depuis ses pensées un peu trop fleurs bleues.  
Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on faisait ses avances.

Shun, oui. Il était beau comme un cœur et adorable comme un chaton.

Aphrodite, Mu, Shaka, Camus…tout ceux là avec quelque chose pour eux.

Mais lui… Athéna ! Il n'avait rien de remarquable et n'aurait de toute façon pas sus reconnaître une tentative de séduction sur sa personne même si elle passait devant son nez avec des saucisses autours des oreilles, un néon sur les fesses et une perruque parme touchant presque par terre…

L'image mentale d'une Athéna en slip kangourou avec des knakis dans les oreilles et un panneau sur les fesses le fit grimacer.

Non, là, ca lui donnerait plutôt envie de vomir.

Livide, il avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Ikki sursauta lorsqu'Eaque prit son bras dans ses mains pour le soutenir.

"- Vous êtes tout pâle.

"- Ce…Ce n'est rien…"

Le Juge l'entraina avec lui jusqu'à l'aile où il savait son frère logé.

"- Vous allez vous asseoir quand même un peu." Imposa Eaque.

Troublé de la douceur de la main du Spectre sur son avant bras, Ikki se laissa trainer jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait Shun.

"- Votre frère va s'occuper de vous." Sourit soudain le Spectre, les yeux brillant d'une plaisanterie qu'il était le seul a connaître.

Il toqua rapidement à la porte et entra.

Ikki lâcha les vêtements et la serviette qu'il tenait pour rester figé par la scène devant lui.

Il allait rugir mais Eaque le devança.

"- RHADAMANTHE DU WYVERN !!!"

Le premier Juge sursauta et interrompit son baiser avec Shun.

Les joues roses, le jeune bronze passa au fuchsia en constatant la présence de son frère.

L'anglais se dépêcha de refermer les quelques boutons de sa chemise que Shun avait ouvert pour vérifier qu'il avait la peau "aussi douce qu'il le laissait entendre" et faire fasse à son collègue.

"- Eaque ? Un problème ?"

"- Non mais… je peux savoir ce que signifie ?"

Les yeux de Garuda lançaient des éclairs.

Que ses frères s'amusent à dévoyer les Chevaliers d'Athéna, d'accord ! Mais pas qu'ils se laissent prendre aux pièges des sentiments ! S'ils y succombaient, qui serait là pour le retenir lui, de faire une erreur qu'il sentait se profiler de plus en plus fort ?

Surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché le bras du Phénix.

Malgré ses joues rouges et son malaise évident, le jeune Andromède parvint à tenir tête aux hurlements qu'il attendait de la part de son grand frère.

Il sentait encore le gout délicieux et incroyablement mature de Rhadamanthe sur ses lèvres.

Pour un peu, il en gémirait presque de contentement.

Le Wyvern n'avait même pas essayé de s'imposer dans leur baiser ou de le pousser plus loin que Shun ne l'avait engagé.

C'était un simple baiser, rien de plus.

Mais déesse ce qu'il était bon…

Les joues du jeune bronze foncèrent un peu.

Son premier baiser… En tout ca, le premier auquel il pouvait donner ce nom.

Et puis la peau de Rhadamanthe sous ses doigts… Son torse musclé, avec un rien de duvet tout doux qui se faisait légèrement plus dru lorsqu'il descendait jusqu'à l'estomac.

Ikki ne pu retenir un petit sourire attendrit.

Il ne savait pas trop à quoi pensait son frère, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit a autre chose qu'au Wyvern qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et toisait le Phénix et le Garuda avec un rien de hauteur et surtout de retenue sur la défensive.

Le jeune bronze passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

Que de complications supplémentaires…

"- Shun ?"

"- Ikki ?"

Le Phénix retint un sourire supplémentaire.  
C'était intéressant.  
Disparu le "grand frère" perpétuel sur les lèvres de son cadet. C'était "Ikki" à présent.

C'était une lutte d'égal à égal à laquelle se préparait le jeune chevalier.

"- N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas encore dix huit ans."

"- Ce qui signifie."

"- Respecte juste les lois, c'est tout."

"- Parce que tu les respectes toi ?" Renifla Shun en fixant délibérément la main d'Eaque sur le bras de son ainé.

Le Garuda retira vivement sa main comme s'il s'était brulé.

Dignement, Rhadamanthe laissait Shun régler la situation avec son grand frère.

Il savait déjà que Shun n'apprécierait pas qu'il s'en mêle.

"- J'y compte bien en tout cas." Répondit Ikki. "Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'avais un ou une prétendante après tout."

Il ne vit pas le regard heurté de Garuda puis l'étincelle de possessivité qui flamboya une seconde dans ses yeux. A vraiment ? Le Phénix le prenait comme ca ? Et bien il allait voir combien LUI pouvait être un bon prétendant ! Non mais !

Un garde ouvrit soudain la porte à la volée.

"- CHEVALIER ANDRO…mède ?"

Il se figea.

"- Heu…excusez moi….Mais…Le grand pope vous demande…."

Shun hocha la tête sèchement.

"- J'arrive. Dans son bureau ?"

"- Oui."

Le garde referma sans bruit là porte et fila.  
Sur quoi était-il tombé encore ? Immédiatement, il se rua à son baraquement pour raconter qu'il avait surprit le futur pope dans les bras de l'ennemi et que son propre frère les avait surprit. Probablement que son arrivée avait sauvé le Temple d'un combat destructeur entre deux Juges et les jeunes bronzes.

Shun se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Rhadamanthe qui rogit comme un adolescent puis fila sans demander son reste, tout entier concentré sur la convocation du Pope.  
Sans la chambre désertée de son propriétaire, le Wyvern se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

Ikki le rattrapa par le bras au passage.

"- Rappelez vous juste ce que je vous ai dis.

"- Je ne moleste pas les enfants.

"- Les enfants sont parfois bien trop mûrs pour leur propre bien.

"- Vous parler en connaissance de cause ?"

"- Entre autre…Et Shun est plus mûr que moi sur de nombreux sujets. Ne le poussez pas…Il a eut beaucoup de choses à oublier lorsqu'il est redevenu lui-même.

Le Wyvern se figea.

Ikki en disait trop ou pas assez et ca frustrait réellement.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ?"

"- Je vous dirais bien de demander à votre patron, mais il dort je suppose… Vous n'avez pas cette option. Voyez avec Shun. Doucement et gentiment…Sinon…

"- Vous allez m'arrachez le foie avec une pince a escargots ?"

"- Pire, vous feriez pleurer Shun."

Le Juge fit la grimace.  
En effet, c'était pire.

Oublié, Eaque s'éclipsa.

Une partie de lui enrageait du peu de cas que le Phénix faisait de lui tandis qu'une deuxième en était soulagée. Mais la majorité de son être ne tendait que vers la réussite de son opération de séduction.

Mais lui n'était pas du genre à respecter les lois mortelles. 

***

Comme tout le monde, il avait apprit la nouvelle.

Les mauvaises nouvelles étaient toujours celles qui couraient le plus vite au Sanctuaire.  
Elles étaient comme les rats. Puantes, dangereuses, blessantes et leur simple contact pouvait envenimer la plus infime des blessures jusqu'à les faire suppurer à mort.

Camus avait répudié son élève.

Ce n'était pas inédit.

Rare, mais pas inédit.

En général, les maitres faisaient ça lorsqu'ils devaient mener une mission suicide pour épargner leurs élèves au moment de leur mort.  
Le Cosmos régentait la vie. Couper un lien en douceur était toujours moins traumatisant que le trancher rudement par la mort et le laisser saigner pendant des semaines jusqu'à ce que le cœur cicatrise.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui perturbait Dohko.

Non…

De ce qu'il avait entendu, Hyoga avait à peine ressentit la perte de ce lien.

Pourtant, il savait que Camus aimait profondément son élève, presque comme un fils.

Si a Balance avait été dans une situation similaire avec Shiryu, il savait qu'il aurait énormément souffert de la perte de ce lien privilégié dont la plus part des jeunes chevaliers n'avaient pas conscience.  
Au fur et à mesure qu'ils gagnaient en assurance, le lien qui les reliaient à leur maitre diminuait puis finissait par s'éteindre de lui-même, un peu comme celui entre une mère et son enfant à mesure qu'il apprend à marcher et acquiert de l'autonomie.  
Et pourtant, Hyoga n'en souffrait pas.  
Ce n'était pas normal.

Il se passait quelque chose.

S'il avait pu sortir de sa Maison…S'il avait pu parler au jeune Cygne…Il était l'un des plus vieux, il avait vu des centaines de couples maitres/élèves dans toutes les situations possibles.  
Certains étaient devenus amants, d'autres s'étaient entre tués. Mais tous avaient eut un petit "quelque chose" entre eux, que ce soit positif ou négatif.  
Et ce petit rien semblait absent du Cygne.

S'il pouvait…

"- Shiryu !!"

Le Dragon sursauta du livre qu'il lisait.  
Malgré sa cécité, il n'avait aucune peine à lire un livre imprimé. Shaka lui avait montré comment augmenter son cosmos juste assez pour faire briller l'encre d'imprimerie sous son œil intérieur.

La Vierge était un fourbe.

"- Vieux Maitre ?"

Dohko soupira, heureux que ses relations avec son élève se soient un peu normalisées.

"- Il faut que j'aille voir Shion."

"- DOKHO !!"

"- Et tu vas venir avec moi !" Insista la Balance avant d'attraper son élève par le bras et le trainer derrière lui le long des escaliers.

Le Pope renâclerait sans doute moins à discuter avec lui s'ils avaient un témoin.

Shiryu protesta un peu.

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez encore ?"

"- Je dois lui parler de Hyoga. Quelque chose ne va pas avec lui !"

"- A part sa bêtise crasse ?"

Dohko s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

"- Tu es bien dur avec ton ami.

Le Dragon leva les yeux au ciel. Même lui avait finit par atteindre les limites de sa patiences sous les véritables prêches du Cygne pour trouver un moyen de séparer son maitre et Milo.

"- Il est obtus, borné et ne veut rien entendre."

"- Je ne parle pas de ça." S'agaça Dohko.

Il traina plus fort son élève avec lui jusqu'au Temple du Pope.

Il avait à peine posé le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier que Shura apparaissait devant lui, le visage glacé.

"- Je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas remettre les pieds ici."

"- Je dois voir Shion, c'est important." Plaida la Balance.

"- Je transmettrais."

"- Tu ne sauras pas. Je dois le voir."

"- Jamais !"

Shiryu préféra intervenir avant que les deux chevaliers ne se sautent à la gorge.  
Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de rester à se taper dessus pendant 100 jours et 100 nuits pour finalement faire égalité.

Sans compter que Shura manquerait à Shion bien avant.

"- Shura, si tu as là et moi aussi, Dohko ne pourra rien tenter n'est ce pas…"

Le jeune chevalier d'or finit par se ranger à l'avis du Dragon devant l'insistance de Dokho.

"- Très bien… mais je vais faire mander Shun."

Il n'eut pas besoin de développer sa pensée.  
Si la présence de Dohko était trop difficile à supporter pour Shion, Shun pourrait prendre à sa place les éventuelles décisions nécessaires.

Tout en jetant de fréquents coups d'œil mauvais au vieux maitre, Shura conduisit le maitre et l'élève jusqu'au bureau de Shion.

Le sourire du pope de voir son amant se figea en voyant entrer Dohko.

Il dut retenir fermement un reflexe de fuite et agrippa le bord de son bureau.

Il était le Pope.

Il ne devait pas avoir peur et certainement pas d'un de ses…serviteurs…

Shura prit immédiatement sa place à la gauche du pope et posa sa main sur son épaule pour le tranquilliser.

L'évidente tension du chef du Sanctuaire décrut sensiblement.

Shiryu s'assit le plus proche de l'ancien Bélier et laissa la chaise la plus éloignée à son maitre.  
Dohko retint un soupir douloureux.  
Déesse, il avait vraiment tout gâché.

Shun arriva le dernier.

Quand il vit Dohko et Shiryu, il haussa un sourcil.

"- C'est à propos de Hyoga ?"

Le Dragon releva le nez, surprit de l'esprit rapide de son jeune camarade.

Il adorait le petit chevalier mais ne l'avait jamais rangé dans la catégorie des esprits particulièrement acérés, pas plus que dans celle des chevaliers très puissant.

Depuis quelques temps déjà, chacune de ses présomptions sur son jeune frère était détruite l'une après l'autre.  
Ca n'es faisait jamais qu'une de plus…

"- Oui….Vieux maitre ?"

"- Shion… Hyoga ne souffre pas du rejet de son maitre."

Le pope allait demander en quoi ca le concernait avant de prendre conscience de ce que lui disait son vieil ami.

"- Déesse…"

"- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ca veux dire ?" Questionna Shura.

Il faisait partie des Chevaliers qui avaient…éliminés…leurs prédécesseurs.

"- Que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Hyoga avait déjà rejeté Camus."

Shura haussa les épaules.

"- En même temps, après le tapage qu'il a fait depuis qu'il est en couple…"

"- Non, Shura, ca va bien au-delà." Expliqua Shion. "Ca doit faire des mois qu'il l'a rejeté. Peut-être des années."

"- Et en quoi ca fait avancer les choses ?"

"- Si on sais ce qui s'est passé entre eux, on arrivera peut-être à savoir la raison réelle de leur brouille."

"- Elle n'est pas si grave s'ils s'évitent" Intervint Shiryu.

"- Le problème est plus profond." Contra Shun. "Et puis… je n'aime par l'idée que Hyoga puisse être émotionnellement peu stable."

"- Ca, ca fait longtemps qu'on le sait. Entre sa mère, Isaak, son maitre qu'il a dut assassiner…" Les paroles de Shiryu moururent sur ses lèvres. "Déesse…."

"- Tu as mit le doigt dessus."

Dohko hocha la tête.

"- Je crois qu'il ne sait jamais pardonné son geste…et qu'il ne parvient pas à pardonner à son maitre de s'être laissé tuer. Ajouté a cela Isaak qui a disparu à cause de lui, qui est mort de sa main, puis Shun qui se jeté à sa tête…"

"- Je ne me suis pas jeté à sa tête !!!"

"- Et qu'il a repoussé assez rudement." Continua Dohko en foudroyant l'adolescent du regard pour l'avoir interrompu. "Je crois qu'il est tout simplement complètement perdu au point de refuser de s'écouter plus longtemps. Il accepte tout, sans réagir, en attendant que ca passe. Jusqu'au jour où il va craquer…"

Shion croisa les doigts sous son menton.

Il avait déjà vu nombre de Chevaliers perdre pieds pour les raison les plus diverses et l'idée d'avoir un Saga ou un DM de plus n'était pas pour le réjouir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu proposes ?"

Bêtement, Shura sourit.

Hyoga n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de guérir de quelque chose. Et l'idée d'avoir un objectif commun entre Dohko et Shion semblait suffisant pour rogner légèrement ce qui s'était dressé entre eux.

Peut-être que le Cygne serait utile à quelque chose finalement.

"- Je pourrais… le prendre en charge…" Proposa la Balance.

Il avait toujours été doué pour démêler l'écheveau des remords et des regrets. Il était juste dommage qu'il n'y arrive pas pour lui-même.

Shion hocha la tête.

"- Très bien…Débrouille toi avec lui…Avant que les autres bronzes ne lui ai réglé son compte."

Le pope n'aimait pas la dichotomie qui apparaissait dans ses troupes.  
Il faudrait qu'il se penche là-dessus assez vite.

"- Comment ça, réglé son compte ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement le Dragon


	17. Chapter 17

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 17)**_

Allongé sur son lit, un linge humide sur les yeux, Camus retenait bravement ses sanglots.

Il n'avait pas voulu en venir aussi loin.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il se trouverait réduit à repousser son second fils de cœur comme il l'avait fait.

Il se sentait…méprisable.

Milo posa sa main sur la joue de son compagnon et la caressa, un peu timide et incertain.

Lui aussi culpabilisait.

S'il n'avait pas poussé Camus, s'il ne l'avait pas fait sien, s'il avait prit le temps de discuter avec Hyoga, alors peut-être…peut-être…

Il soupira.

Le Verseau posa sa main sur la sienne.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute." Murmura doucement le français en reposant le linge humide dans la cuvette d'eau fraiche.

Milo haussa les épaules.

"- Bien sur que c'est ma faute. Si je n'avais pas été là…"

"- Je serais resté très malheureux et solitaire.

"- Mais tu aurais quand même ton fils !"

Camus resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Milo….Il me manque." Il posa sa main sur son torse, juste au niveau du cœur. " Il me manque ici…Mais si je suis honnête avec moi-même…Il y a longtemps…Que je ne l'y sentait plus." Finit doucement le verseau.

Milo le prit dans ses bras et le berça longuement contre lui.  
Plus que d'avoir chassé Hyoga, c'était sans doute de se rendre compte qu'il l'avait perdu depuis longtemps qui blessait son amant.

"- Camus…"

"- Je guérirais, comme tout le monde…"

"- Kanon te ramènera vitre Isaak, tu verras."

Un pâle sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune français.

"- Heureusement que tu es là."

Sans son Milo, le Verseau n'aurait sans doute pas supporté très longtemps le départ de son élève.

***

Jabu ne fit pas un geste pour retenir Hyoga lorsque le Cygne butta dans le pied malencontreusement tendu par Nachi.

Le chevalier du Cygne chut lamentablement sur le sol du mess.

Son plateau s'envola a travers la pièce pour s'écraser contre le mur.

Avec colère, le jeune homme se remit aussitôt sur ses pieds.

"- Tu pourrais pas faire attention non ?"

Le chevalier du loup s'excusa aussitôt, le visage contrit.

"- Ho, je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait attention… Attends, je vais t'aider."

Comme le loup s'y attendait, Hyoga grogna un "non" catégorique avant d'aller ramasser son plateau, nettoyer le sol et retourner se servir.

Pendant toute l'opération, le jeune russe ne vit ni les sourires moqueurs, ni les rictus satisfaits de le voir à genoux, une serpillère à la main.

En silence, le jeune bronze s'assit dans un coin, seul.

Jabu secoua la tête.

Ce n'était pas en restant dans son coin et en s'isolant des autres que les bizutages s'arrêteraient.

Depuis l'arrivée de son collègue, la veille, il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre, de le mêler à leurs frères.

Mais le Cygne était rester dans son coin.

Bon… il comprenait.  
Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se faisait répudier par son maitre, mais Jabu, comme tous les autres chevaliers affectés au Sanctuaire avait vu nombre d'élèves survivre à leur maitre et si la cause de la rupture était différente, les résultats étaient identiques.

Lui-même avait sentit son maitre mourir.

Comme tous ses frères dans une situation similaire, il avait été inconsolable pendant des jours.

Alors qu'il croyait Hyoga proche de son maitre, le Cygne semblait ne pas s'en soucier…Comme s'il n'y avait déjà plus rien entre eux depuis bien longtemps.

Ca avait choqué la licorne.

Il aurait tué pour avoir une relation aussi privilégiée avec quelqu'un que le Cygne paraissait en avoir une.

Et voila qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre.

Jabu n'avait pas été le seul à l'interroger.

Malgré leur antipathie, Ban, Ichi, Nachi et Geki étaient venus réconforter le Cygne.  
Celui-ci les avait simplement chassés de "sa" chambre.

Jabu n'avait pas cru bon de faire remarquer au Cygne que les dortoirs étaient d'une chambre pour deux normalement. Ils avaient simplement de la chance que nombre de bronzes soient en mission ailleurs.

Le propre camarade de chambré de la Licorne était absent pour encore trois mois. Ensuite, ce serait probablement à lui de partir quelques temps.

Mais le problème n'était pas là.

Une réelle rancœur avait lentement crût entre les bronzes "ordinaires" et les cinq sauveurs du monde.

Shun en avait rapidement prit conscience et venait aussi souvent que possible pour passer du temps avec ses frères moins fortunés, parfois accompagné de son ronchon de frère.

Quand a Shiryu, il avait prit l'habitude de partager des gardes avec eux.

S'ils n'avaient pas gagnés l'affection de leurs collègues, eux au moins tentaient de faire quelque chose pour ne pas se les mettre à dos.

Seiya semblait avoir totalement oublié qu'il n'était qu'un bronze, totalement obnubilé par sa protection de la déesse.  
C'était une bonne chose pour lui qu'il ne descende jamais au bas du Sanctuaire. Il aurait eut à craindre quelques…accidents.

Quand à Hyoga…En douze heures, il avait réussit à faire l'unanimité contre lui, même parmi les bronzes ainés qui n'avaient qu'indifférence pour lui jusque là.

Il avait fallut une certaine dose de persuasion et la présence de son élève pour que Retsu du Lynx ne mette pas son projet de massacre de canard blanc à exécution.

Lui avait perdu son maitre bien des années plus tôt. Il prenait comme une insulte personnelle que Hyoga ait réussit à se faire chasser par le sien.

"- Jabu… C'est toi qui le connaît le mieux…" Soupira un vieux bronze qui devait approcher les quatre-vingt dix ans.

La Licorne sourit au vieillard.

Le Chevalier de la Colombe était le plus vieux de tous les bronzes encore en activité.

Il aurait du rendre son armure depuis longtemps, fatigué comme il l'était pas les ans, mais la Colombe ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille.  
A chaque fois qu'il avait souhaité partir à la retraite, l'armure avait refusé de le laisser faire.  
Blasé et amusé par les idiosyncrasies de sa plus vieille amie, le vieillard restait au Sanctuaire à réchauffer ses vieux os et a regarder les plus petits s'entrainer. Quand il le pouvait, il jouait encore les médiateurs, servait d'oreille attentive aux peines de cœur des adolescents et de relais privilégié entre le pope et les "simples bronzes"

Tout le monde l'aimait bien.

Il était gentil.

"- Je sais, Sheridan. Mais…Bah, quoique je lui dise, il ne m'écoutera pas. Il ne m'écoutera jamais. Il est au dessus de nous après tout." Railla la Licorne avec un rien de l'amertume qui les poursuivaient tous depuis que la Déesse et les cinq privilégiés étaient de retour au Sanctuaire.

Le vieillard hocha la tête.

"- Je sais mais…il faudrait quand même essayer. Je crois qu'il va finir par avoir un vrai accident s'il continue à faire son grand seigneur."

"- Ca ne sera pas un problème." Sourit tranquillement Dohko en posant une main sur l'épaule du vieux chevalier."

Immédiatement, tous les bronzes sautèrent sur leurs pieds pour saluer le chevalier d'or.

Dohko appuya légèrement sur l'épaule de la Colombe pour empêcher de vieil homme de bouger.

"- Ne bouge pas mon vieil ami." Sourit encore la Balance avant de faire signe aux bronzes de se rasseoir. "Profitez de votre déjeuner. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer longtemps. Ne vous occupez pas de moi."

Un peu mal à l'aise néanmoins sous le regard de leur très très supérieur, les chevaliers se remirent maladroitement à leur déjeuner.

Dès que Dohko s'approcha du Cygne qui n'avait même pas daigné bouger ses fesses de son banc, le chevalier d'or sentit l'hostilité dans la pièce grimper en flèche.

Shion avait raison.

Il y avait bien un problème qu'il allait falloir régler au plus vite.

"- Hyoga, tu viens avec moi."

Le Cygne lui jeta un regard lugubre.

"- Pourquoi ?"

Cette fois s'en fut trop, Retsu bondit sur ses pieds.

"- CHEVALIER ! Un peu de respect !

Dohko empêcha le Lynx de se ruer sur le Cygne pour le secouer comme un prunier.

"- Je m'en occupe, Retsu…Tu fais peur à ton élève."

Immédiatement, le bronze oublia Hyoga pour aller réconforter son jeune élève, inquiet de le voir aussi agressif avec quelqu'un.

Malgré son irritation croissante, Dohko resta aussi calme que possible. La déesse seule savait quels trésors de patience il s'était découvert avec les années.

"- Hyoga. Tu viens avec moi et c'est tout."

"- Mon déjeuner…"

"- Attendra. Nous sommes attendu."

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Pour aller en Inde.

"- Pourquoi ?"

La Balance se mordit la langue.

Si Shiryu avait eut ne serait-ce qu'une fois l'idée de lui faire la technique du "pourquoi" a outrance, il l'aurait couché sur ses genoux pour lui donner la fessée.

"- Parce que c'est un ordre du pope. Tu veux peut-être aller discuter avec lui ?"

Cette fois, Hyoga obéit.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, il prit son morceau de pain, y entassa sa viande, son fromage et sa salade et suivit le chevalier d'or qui saluait les bronzes pour leur souhaiter une bonne journée.

L'ambiance se détendit aussitôt dans le mess.

"- On est peut-être que de "simples bronzes" mais au moins, on a un minimum d'éducation." Grommela Ban en mordant dans son steak.

"- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la faute du Verseau." Plaida Ichi. "Il a l'air assez stricte comme professeur."

Jabu confirma.

"- Hyoga n'était pas comme ça il y a encore peu de temps. A croire que c'est la mise en couple de son maitre qui l'a rendu aigrit."

Un sourire attendrit général apparut sur les lèvres des bronzes.

Comme tout le monde, ils suivaient les cancans et les histoires d'amour des uns et des autres avec une avidité digne des pires soap-opéras de la télévision. Ils avaient longuement fait des gorges chaudes des épisodes Camus-Milo, même si la palme revenait actuellement au Shun-Rhadamanthe.

La licorne secoua la tête.  
Ces frères étaient atterrants de perdre leur temps dans ces histoires. Et lui ne valait pas mieux que les autres. Il avait hâte de connaître les dernières évolutions du jour.  
Les gardes et surtout les serviteurs savaient toujours tout mieux et plus vite que les autres…

***

"- Et tu feras attention hein ? Et s'il y a le moindre souci, tu m'appelles. Et tu prends ton armure, et des chaussettes bien chaudes et…"

"- SAGA !!! Ca suffit." Rit Kanon, attendrit par l'inquiétude manifeste de son frère à l'idée de son départ. "Je ne resterais pas absent plus de deux ou trois jours. Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'il m'arrive ?"

Saga grommela entre ses dents pendant que Shaka noyait à son tour son amant sous les recommandations.

"- Et ne les laissent pas t'embobiner hein. Tu dois rentrer à la maison très vite, avec Isaak d'accord, mais tu dois surtout rentrer. Et faire attention à toi, n'approche pas l'écaille du dragon des mers.

"- SHAKAAA ! Assez !!!" S'agaça un peu le cadet des gémeaux.

Il n'avait plus trois ans tout de même.

La vierge eut une petite bouille d'enfant malheureux.

"- Mais…tu va me manquer." Avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Kanon le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

"- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer. Mais je ne vais pas partir longtemps. Et puis, Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Saga et Mu sont là, n'est ce pas ?"

Shaka rosit doucement.  
Oui, ils étaient là…Et Athéna savait qu'il ne fallait pas le lui rappeler.

"- Ils ne sont pas toi !" Protesta la vierge.

"- Et bien profite en pour réparer ton temple."

Une étincelle féroce passa dans les yeux du sixième gardien.

Son temple tout neuf ! Déjà abimé !

Mais puisqu'il avait deux/trois jours de libre, il comptait bien en profiter malgré le manque que son amant lui causait.

"- Tu fera attention hein ?"

"- Mais oui…Promis…"

Kanon poussa Shaka dans les bras de son jumeau.

L'ainé des gémeaux attrapa l'indous par la taille et le serra contre lui, Mu accroché à son autre bras.

"- A plus tard." Soupira Saga en regardant son frère descendre les marches jusqu'au Cap Sounion.

Dès que son frère disparu dans la prison qui y était taillée dans le roc, il se détourna.  
Ca faisait remonter trop de mauvais souvenirs.

Mu l'embrassa dans le cou.

"- Tout va bien se passer….Tu verras…"

Le cosmos de Kanon diminua d'un coup, comme absorbé par la mer.

"- Au moins, on sait qu'il est arrivé." Soupira Shaka en appuyant sa joue contre le torse de Saga.

Mu se bouina contre son amant avant de prendre la main de son plus cher ami dans la sienne.

"- Il va vite revenir." Rassura-t-il encore.

Saga secoua la tête.

"- Tout le monde chez moi jusqu'à son retour ?"

Les deux jeunes Ors acceptèrent avec plaisir.  
Shaka pour ne pas être seul, Mu pour ne pas laisser son meilleur ami dans sa déprime.

***

Réveillé depuis les premières heures de l'aube, DeathMask contemplait le soleil qui se levait lentement de l'autre coté de la fenêtre.

La tête sur son torse, ses bras autour de sa taille et une jambe passée au dessus des siennes, Aphrodite dormait du sommeil du juste, épuisé par leurs jeux de la nuit.

Le Cancer se sentit rosir.

Il avait été particulièrement enthousiaste avec le retour de son élève.

Une fois la stupéfaction première passée, il avait passé un long moment à tourner et retourner Mei entre des mains comme une poupée de porcelaine dont on vérifie l'intégrité avant d'être sur et certain qu'il s'agissait bien de son élève, qu'il était en pleine forme et qu'il était bien le chevalier qu'il disait être.

Dire que DM avait été choqué de son apparition était en dessous de la vérité.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté la Sicile, peu avant la guerre du Sanctuaire, il lui avait ordonné de rester à l'abri et de ne surtout pas revenir à Athènes.

Lui savait que Saga n'était pas le vrai pope, et s'il s'en fichait, il n'avait pas voulu que son élève se retrouve en danger si les choses tournaient mal.

Il avait eut raison finalement.

Et s'il ne l'avait pas rappelé, c'était simplement qu'il espérait que Mei aurait finit par s'agacer d'attendre et serait partit vivre sa vie, loin des dangers de la vie de chevalier et loin des dieux tous plus tordus les uns que les autres qui voulaient raccourcir de quelques décennies la durée de vie de la plus récente incarnation d'Athéna.

Et voila que Mei revenait, la bouche en cœur, un caisson d'argent sur le dos, fier comme Artaban et le cœur remplit d'un orgueil tout à fait mérité.

Il l'avait éduqué pour être un bronze après tout…Pas un argent…

Et voila que ce sale gosse se pointait comme une fleur, se jetait à son cou et avait manqué lui causer un accident cardiaque !

Ha les enfants…

Un sourire affectueux apparu sur les lèvres du Cancer.

Lorsqu'il avait quitté Mei, le gamin lui arrivait péniblement au torse, avait des cheveux à la longueur incertaine et d'une couleur tout aussi improbable. Il avait en permanence les coudes et les genoux couronnés, les vêtements déchirés et le sourire aux lèvres.  
A présent, le petit le dépassait de presque une tête et s'il était encore plus dégingandé qu'un échalas, il promettait un large torse musclé que n'aurait pas renié Saga ou Aioros. Quand à ses cheveux, ils lui arrivaient a présent sous les épaules et leur couleur de cendre s'était éclaircit jusqu'à un joli argent des plus seyants qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts émeraude.

Oui, son seul et unique apprenti était devenu un joli jeune homme.

Aphrodite ouvrit un œil.

Il avait beau avoir dormit comme une masse, il se sentait encore fatigué et les reins endoloris.

Son amant avait été particulièrement vigoureux la nuit précédente.

Le couple avait passé la nuit d'avant et la journée à écouter le récit du jeune Triangle de son année passée tout seul en Sicile.

Tous trois avaient beaucoup rit des descriptions et des aventures de l'adolescent.

Aphrodite avait scandalisé DeathMask en approuvant bruyamment les aventures du jeune homme avec la fille d'un chef mafieux local et les déboires qui s'en étaient suivis n'avait qu'attisé l'hilarité du poisson.

Fier de lui comme un gamin qui raconte ses premières vacances tout seul à ses parents, Mei avait finit par se bouiner entre les deux chevaliers d'or, pas du tout gêné par la relation évidente entre eux.  
Au contraire !

Il avait félicité avec enthousiasme le poisson d'avoir enfin réussit à faire de son maitre un "homme honorable" comme il s'amusait à l'appeler pour le faire grogner.

Puis ce fut au tour de DM de ricaner lorsque son élève demanda avec un sourire candide au poisson s'il devait l'appeler "belle-maman".

Content de ses bêtises, l'adolescent c'était fait pardonné en préparant le diner pour trois puis, épuisé de revivre toutes ses aventures avec son maitre et le compagnon de celui-ci, il s'était mit au lit avec les poules et dormait encore.

Excité comme une puce par le retour de son élève, DeathMask s'était montré particulièrement amoureux et enthousiaste pendant toute la nuit, comme si une inquiétude qu'il avait toujours tût jusque là venait enfin de trouver son soulagement.

"- Tu sais que je pourrais finir par être jaloux." Sourit Aphrodite avant de déposer une ligne de baisers sur le torse de son amant.

Le Cancer glissa une main dans l'opulente crinière de son compagnon avant de lui caresser le dos du bout des doigts.

"- Pourquoi ? Je ne m'occupe pas assez de toi ?"

"- Je pourrais être jaloux de ton élève."

"- Tu ne te rappelais même pas que j'en avais un."

"- Je le croyais mort, surtout." Répliqua le poisson en haussant les épaules.

Le Cancer ne se mit pas en colère.  
Après tout, Aphrodite avait raison.  
Quand il était revenu au Sanctuaire sur ordre de Saga, seul, il n'avait dit à personne ce qu'était devenu son élève. Dans ces cas là, on considérait l'élève comme mort, tout simplement. Et ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les décès de tous les enfants qu'on leur confiait.  
Après tout, sur les cents enfants du père adoptif d'Athéna, seul dix, onze à présent avec Mei avaient survécut.

C'était très peu.

"- Et maintenant, il revient, avec une armure d'argent…Pas la peine de te demander si tu es fier, tu te pavane comme un paon depuis hier." Se moqua gentiment Aphrodite avant de laisser ses baisers descendre sur le ventre de son compagnon.

DM ferma les yeux, offert à la moindre attention de son poisson.

"- J'avoue, j'avoue… il est devenu…un vrai chevalier."

"- Et très beau avec ca."

Le Cancer se redressa immédiatement, une lueur jalouse dans ses yeux.

Aphrodite l'embrassa passionnément pour le calmer.

"- Allons, Deathy…Ne soit pas jaloux, je ne suis que sa belle-mère." Plaisanta-t-il.

Le quatrième gardien mordit sans douceur l'épaule de son amant pour bien marquer son désaccord mais se rallongea sous la couette.

Immédiatement, le poisson reprit sa place dans ses bras de son compagnon.

Il aimait jouer sur la jalousie naturelle de son bouillant italien.

C'était bon de se sentir aimé.

Ca lui mettait toujours des petits frissons au creux des reins qu'il devait absolument apaiser sans peine d'être désagréable avec tout le monde toute la journée.  
Et il ne voulait pas se montrer disgracieux avec ses collègues quand même. Ca ne se faisait pas.

Un sourire joueur aux lèvres, il laissa ses doigts aux ongles parfaitement manucurés glisser sur le torse imberbe de son crabe géant.

Très vite, ses lèvres prirent le même chemin que ses doigts et découvrirent pour la millième fois peut-être la peau olivâtre du quatrième gardien.

DeathMask ferma les yeux, abandonné aux caresses d'Aphrodite.

Il n'aimait rien de plus que dépendre de lui pour son plaisir.

Le Poisson était le seul homme dont il voudrait jamais dépendre.

Heureux comme un gosse de l'abandon du Cancer, Aphrodite s'installa à califourchon sur ses cuisses puis se pencha en avant.

Un long soupir lui échappa lorsque leurs membres de touchèrent.

Il ne put censurer complètement un brusque mouvement du bassin qui arracha un petit hoquet à l'italien.

Très vite pourtant, il parvint à reprendre son emprise sur lui-même.

Les lèvres effleurant à peine la peau glabre, il descendit sur la gorge offert pour tracer le contour de chaque muscle, chaque tendon qui se contractait sous la caresse infime qu'il lui prodiguait.

Petit à petit, Aphrodite descendit sur le corps parfait de son amant.

De temps en temps, lorsqu'il rencontrait une cicatrice, il s'y arrêtait pour la laper longuement du bout de la langue avant de souffler doucement sur la marque de chair pâle qui rougissait sous l'afflux de sang que ses délicieuses tortures causaient.

Arrivé sur le nombril de son compagnon, il darda sa petite langue fine et rose de petit carnassier dans le petit puis de chair. DeathMask avait toujours eut le ventre particulièrement sensible…Presque autant que les flancs, juste à la jointure entre la hanche et la taille.

Il se pencha ensuite sur cette belle étendue de peau où il voyait chaque muscle rouler au moindre tressaillement nerveux pour l'embrasser et la dévorer de petits coups de dents et de langue.

Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que de torturer aussi délicieusement son amant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Aphrodite se redressa pour pouvoir descendre encore sur les jambes de son compagnon.  
Presque distraitement, il donna un petit coup de langue sur le bout de son sexe avant de s'en désintéresser.

DeathMask grogna.

Il faisait des efforts méritoires pour se retenir de chevaucher à nouveau vigoureusement son amant mais ne pourrait pas se restreinte encore très longtemps.

"- 'Dite…" Le prévint-il en se redressant.

Le poisson appuya négligemment sur son torse de la main.

Le Cancer s'écrasa une fois encore dans le matelas.

"- 'Dite…" Cette fois, ca voix avait une urgence et une tension qui firent sourire Aphrodite.

Sans bouger de sa place sur les jambes de son amant, le poisson tendit distraitement la main vers le pied de rosier qui poussait sur l'appui de la fenêtre.  
Docile, le rosier se pencha vers lui et commença à ramper sur le lit.

Avant longtemps, un petit geignement échappait au Cancer.

Les épines égratignaient divinement sa peau quand il essayait de se libérer de l'étreinte de la plante.

Aphrodite coupa l'une des roses qui venait de s'épanouir sur le ventre de l'italien.

Avec tendresse, il promena sa corolle sur son torse, amusé de voir son amant tressaillir sous la caresse veloutée.

"- 'Phro…."

Satisfait du ton ouvertement plaintif de son compagnon, le poisson se pencha encore pour donner un petit coup de langue sur son membre.

Il adorait le gout salé de cette rosée du désir qu'il venait de recueillir.

Le cancer arqua le dos.

Aphrodite éclata d'un doux rire chaud.

L'italien avait presque réussit à le déloger de ses jambes avec ses mouvements désordonnés.

Le poisson écrasa la rose entre ses doigts pour venir en frotter la peau de son compagnon.

Il se pencha sur lui et donna un petit coup de langue supplémentaire sur sa peau parfumée.

"- délicieux…"

"- Je vais sentir comme une fille, 'phro." Protesta le Cancer

Le poisson lui mordit un mamelon sans douceur jusqu'à lui arracher un petit cri de douleur.

Lui aussi sentait la rose. Etait-il donc une fille ?

"- Méchant !"

Le Cancer lui lança un petit regard triste.

"- S'il te plait mon poisson…"

Le regard d'Aphrodite s'adoucit.

Son amant savait tellement lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

Lentement, il remonta sur les jambes et les cuisses de son compagnon avant de s'arrêter sur son bas ventre.

Il se pencha un peu en avant.  
Naturellement, le membre de DM se colla a ses fesses.

Le poisson arqua le dos avant de prendre un lent rythme de bas en haut.

C'était agréable…  
C'était une torture…

Sentir ainsi le membre de son amant frotter entre ses fesses dans jamais obtenir plus…

Aphrodite continua à les torturer tous les deux de longues minutes avant de guider le membre de son amant de la main et de s'empaler lentement dessus.  
Lentement, si lentement….Il sentait chaque millimètre du phallus de l'italien glisser en lui

Un lourd gémissement échappa au jeune nordique.

Déesse, que c'était bon !!!

Sans le vouloir, il se mit à penser à Athéna.  
Si la déesse avait un aperçut des activités de ses chevaliers à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux en appelait à elle, déesse vierge ou pas, elle devait avoir eut une éducation de la chose des plus complètes.

L'idée qu'Athéna puisse être le témoin obligé et contraint de ses ébats avec le Cancer lui arracha un feulement de joie mauvaise.

Pauvre fille.

Aussi lentement qu'il s'était empalé sur son amant, Aphrodite remonta sur lui puis le prit encore en lui.

Attaché dans les roses, immobiles, condamné à s'abandonner à son poisson, DeathMask haletait de plus en plus vite.

La tête rejetée en arrière, un doux sourire au visage, ses cheveux battant ses reins et effleurant les cuisses de l'italien à chaque mouvement, Aphrodite était l'être le plus beau que l'italien avait rencontré.

Un long gémissement supplémentaire échappa au chevalier d'or torturé.

Déesse, il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de voir son poisson se noyer dans le plaisir.

Jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de le rendre fou et de le voir crier son nom lorsqu'il le possédait rudement. Pourtant, jamais non plus il ne pourrait se passer d'être à sa merci et de devoir attendre son bon vouloir pour s'assouvir.

Jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui.

Il avait abandonné son cœur et sa raison au pied du poisson et ne lui reprocherait même pas si un jour venait où il les écraserait du talon.

Il aimait Aphrodite plus que sa vie.

Et Aphrodite le lui rendait bien.

Le poisson s'abattit soudain sur son amant pour prendre ses lèvres.

Le rythme de son étreinte ne s'accéléra en rien, les frustrants chacun davantage de seconde en seconde.

Aphrodite enfouit son visage dans le cou de son Cancer avant d'effleurer le rosier d'une main tremblante.

Obéissante, la plante se résorba pour regagner son pot.

Libéré de la contrainte chlorophyllienne, le Cancer noua ses bras autours du torse luisant de sueur de son poisson.

Lentement, tout en douceur et bien loin des étreintes sauvages de la nuit précédente, il roula sur le lit avec lui.

Aphrodite noua ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon.

Leur étreinte était si douce, tellement tranquille….Déesse, il allait mourir de plaisir avant que son cancer ne se soit assouvit.

DeathMask s'immobilisa soudain.

Profondément enfiché dans le corps de son partenaire, les reins tremblant du désir contraint de le besogner avec la dernière énergie, l'italien repoussa une a une les mèches du visage de son amant.

Il le trouvait tellement parfait son poisson avec ses cheveux défaits, les pommettes rougies et les lèvres gonflées de passion.

Lentement, il caressa son visage avant de le prendre dans ses mains en coupe et de l'embrasser avec douceur.

Aphrodite noua ses bras autour de sa taille.

Gentiment, il lui caressa le dos avant de laisser une de ses mains glisser sur ses reins et appuyer légèrement dessus, une seule fois.

Aussi docile et attentif au seul maitre de sa vie que ses roses pouvaient l'être, DeathMask reprit son étreinte.  
Lente, tranquille et intense tout à la fois, il ne voyait pas la fin de leur passion.

Lorsqu'enfin ils s'assouvirent, DeathMask se laissa glisser sur son poisson.

Il ne risquait pas de l'étouffer sous son poids après tout. Et Aphrodite aimait tellement sentir son amant se reposer sur lui.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, les deux amants restèrent immobiles un long moment avant de trouver suffisamment de force pour échanger un long baiser presque chaste, comme auraient pu en échanger deux enfants.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot.

Ce n'était pas la peine…

Mei referma la porte, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Décidément, le destin souriait enfin à son maitre et il en était heureux.

Il avait bien vu la veille au soir à quel point son maitre semblait s'être entiché du poisson.

Maintenant, il était sur que c'était réciproque...

Heureux comme un petit le matin de noël, le chevalier d'argent du triangle, apprenti de DeathMask et pas encore présenté officiellement au grand pope pour prendre ses fonctions trottina jusqu'à la cuisine.

Il n'y avait rien à faire pour ajouter à la satiété du couple.  
A part peut-être leur apporter le petit déjeuner au lit.  
Et comme il savait que son maitre détestait le thé, celui à la rose dans la boite en fer devait être pour le chevalier du poisson.

Mei se mit à siffloter doucement après avoir allumé la radio.

Sur un air de disco antédiluvien, il mit l'eau à chauffer, la cafetière en route et les tartines à cuire.

C'était bon d'être rentré chez soi.

***

Shun se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise près du lit.

Sous la couette, Valentine tourna lentement la tête vers son baby-sitter de la journée.

"- Bonjour. Vous avez l'air fatigué."

Shun rosit.

"- Je le suit. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Comment allez-vous ? Vos blessures ?"

"- Elles se guérissent…par contre…Si vos chaines pouvaient m'aider à nouveau…"

Le jeune spectre rougit un peu.

Ca le gênait tellement de devoir demander de l'aide pour accomplir des gestes aussi simples !!! Tellement qu'il n'avait pas osé demander d'aide ni a Eaque ni a Minos.  
Depuis la veille, il attendait fébrilement que le jeune chevalier de bronze revienne lui donner un coup de main.

"- Bien sur !"

Très vite, la Harpie pu se débarrasser de son problème numéro un avec un soulagement proche du sexuel. Hadès le pardonne, il y avait des priorités dans la vie !

Une fois revenu dans son lit, Shun fit demander une fois de plus à Shion de passer examiner le blessé. S'ils pouvaient au moins le libérer un minimum….

Le pope fit répondre qu'il passerait au plus tôt.  
Satisfait, Shun finit par quitter son fauteuil pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et aider la Harpie à se redresser.

"- Je n'en peux plus de regarder le plafond !"

"- Je vous comprends."

Andromède s'installa derrière Valentine pour qu'il s'appuie sur lui sans risquer de se faire mal.

"- Ca va comme ca ?"

"- Très bien." Soupira le Spectre, soulagé d'avoir un autre point de panorama qu'une araignée entrain de faire sa toile six mètres au dessus de lui !

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent silencieux de longues minutes.  
Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire mais aucun des deux ne voulait commencer à parler.

Finalement, le Spectre se décida.

Il était le plus âgé des deux.

Il devait être le plus raisonnable, pour leur bien à tous les trois, Rhadamanthe comprit.

"- Je verrais avec le Seigneur Eaque ou le Seigneur Minos s'il m'accepteraient comme aide de camp." Commença-t-il en bafouillant un peu. "Et si non et bien…et bien…je….trouverais autre chose à faire…loin…ne vous en faites pas…"

Aussi stupéfait que blessé, Shun se raidit.

Il ne voulait certainement pas priver Rhadamanthe de son serviteur le plus proche, pas plus qu'il ne voulait chasser la Harpie.

Pourtant, à sa grande honte et à sa grande surprise, la partie mesquine de sa personne se réjouissait que Valentine sache déjà qu'il avait perdu. Il était heureux que la Harpie lui abandonne la place sans même lutter.  
Et il en avait honte…

Qui donc était-il pour chasser quelqu'un de son foyer ? Qui était-il pour exiger ainsi l'abandon de tout espoir de reconquête ? Tout ca parce qu'il était Shun ? Parce que Rhadamanthe semblait gagné à son cœur ? Ou parce qu'il avait vaguement, pendant quelques minutes, servit de véhicule mortel au dieu que les deux Spectres vénéraient et servaient ?

Sans réfléchir, atterré de son propre orgueil et de sa propre cruauté, il serra gentiment ses bras autour de la taille du Spectre bien plus grand que lui.

"- Je suis désolé." S'excusa-t-il "Tellement désolé… jamais je n'ai voulu…ou pensé… je suis navré…"

Valentine eut un pauvre sourire malgré les larmes qui lui encombraient la gorge.

"- Je suis juste un serviteur. Il ne faut pas se soucier des serviteurs…Et puis, vous êtes le futur grand pope. C'est aussi bien qu'il y ait un lien fort entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire, après tout, non ?"

Même s'il était un Spectre et qu'il aurait du danser avec plaisir sur les cadavres des Chevaliers d'Athéna, il ne pouvait se résoudre à se réjouir d'une prochaine guerre. Si elle avait lieu, elle opposerait forcément son chef et le jeune Andromède. Et son maitre, même s'il n'en montrerait rien, en souffrirait profondément.  
Et Valentine n'aimait pas voir souffrir son maitre.

Shun berça son ainé en surplis noir contre lui.

"- Non… non… je vous en prie… Je ne veux pas de ça…Surtout pas… il a besoin de vous." Shun rougit un peu. "Je sais ce que…enfin…les…services…Que vous lui rendez…entre autre…"

Valentine se raidit.

Le jeune bronze avait une façon vraiment délicate pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était qu'une putain pour Rhadamanthe. Quoiqu'avec le jeune homme, la Harpie doutait sérieusement qu'il ait cherché à l'insulter de cette façon.

"- Vous pouvez le dire, je ne suis que sa putain après tout."

Shun fronça les sourcils.

"- Vous l'aimez non ?"

Cette simple question doucha net la moindre once de colère du jeune Spectre.

Il avait toujours juste là évité de voir dans son rapport avec son chef autre chose que de la déférence et de la servitude.

Accepter d'y voir autre chose serait trop douloureux à cause de leur différence de statut et maintenant avec…ce gamin…  
Ce gamin qui le tenait dans ses bras et le berçait doucement tout en essuyant les larmes qui semblaient résolues à couler sur ses joues malgré son besoin impérieux et presque désespéré de les retenir.

Valentine ferma les yeux.

Qu'il serait aisé de lui faire confiance

Qu'il lui serait facile de s'appuyer sur ce petit bout de cosmos….Un petit bout de cosmos qui pourrait l'écraser sans peine probablement. Et connaissant son maitre, c'était aussi ce qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers le jeune bronze.

A terme, s'il ne l'était pas déjà, Shun serait plus fort que lui.

Physiquement, Rhadamanthe resterait le plus puissant.

Dans leurs arts, Shun le dépasserait toujours…

C'était un mélange enivrant qui ne pouvait que passionner le Wyvern.

Conquérir ce corps délicieux emplis de puissance, le plier à ses désirs, le faire sien, s'en nourrir….le chérir…le protéger alors même qu'il n'en avait aucun besoin…Tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui ni de lui.

Hadès, pour le Wyvern, Shun représentait ce qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

"- Et vous ?" Finit par demander Valentine, incapable de répondre pour lui-même.

Shun lui caressa la joue.

Andromède était désolé de voir ce fier et digne Spectre aussi désespéré à l'idée de perdre son maitre, son ami…son amant…Et sans doute plus encore.

Il ne voulait pas les séparer…Mais lui-même ne voulait pas perdre le Juge.

Le simple baiser qu'ils avaient partagés la veille avait été trop bon, trop parfait, pour que le jeune bronze envisage simplement qu'il puisse en regarder un autre à présent.

Hyoga lui paraissait fade et sans âme par rapport au viril et puissant Wyvern.

Les joues roses, Shun hocha doucement la tête.

Sa réaction fit sourire le blessé malgré son angoisse.

Oui, décidément, ce gamin était la meilleure prise que pouvait trouver son chef.

Mais il doutait qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait attrapé, Rhadamanthe puisse se défaire des chaines que ce gosse à la bouille d'ange tissait sans même s'en apercevoir.  
Sa douceur et sa gentillesse étaient ses armes les plus dangereuses.

Ses yeux de biches et son sourire tendre ses appâts les plus abjects.  
Quand à son caractère, il était le plus implacable des dangers qui pouvait menacer celui qui le blesserait.

Et…Hadès le pardonne, lui, Valentine de la Harpie, de l'étoile céleste de la Lamentation était entrain de succomber comme un débutant.  
Et pire que tout, ca ne le dérangeait pas tant que ca.

Avec une soudaine lucidité qui le laissa pantois, Valentine qui conscience de quelque chose que seul le grand pope devait, avec de la chance, savoir….Ce qui aurait expliqué pourquoi il l'avait choisit comme successeur malgré tous les chevaliers d'or très capable qu'il avait sous la main.

S'il se souvenait bien de ce qui c'était passé aux Enfers, même après sa mort. C'était l'avantage des Spectres. Mourir aux Enfers, c'était juste comme perdre une paire de chaussure. Il suffisait d'attendre que papa vous en ramène une neuve. Dans leur cas, il suffisait d'attendre qu'Hadès les ressuscite. Mais en bon spectre, même sans leur corps, ils étaient parfaitement conscients de ce qui se passait chez eux.

Et ce gamin aux cheveux verts et aux yeux trop doux n'avait eut aucune peine à atteindre ce que ces Chevaliers sans grande imagination appelait "l'ultime cosmos", bien trop facilement pour qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà atteint avant…bien longtemps avant d'ailleurs…  
Comme s'il était…naturel…pour lui…  
Comme si ce n'était pas un sacrifice d'y recourir.

Un long frémissement remonta le long du dos de la Harpie.

Hadès le pardonne, c'était aussi pour CA que leur Seigneur et Maitre avait choisit cet enfant.

Ce gamin qui détestait se battre avait probablement plus de cosmos dans son gros orteil gauche que tous ses collègues bronzes réunit, Kamui incluses !!!

Il ne perdait pas parce qu'il était faible !

Il perdait parce qu'il ne voulait pas anéantir ses adversaires !

S'il se laissait aller, un simple éternuement de sa part aurait pu vaporiser le Sanctuaire !

Shun sentit progressivement Valentine se raidir contre lui.

Surprit, il s'inquiéta.

"- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? Puis je faire quelque chose pour vous soulager ?"

Fébrile à présent, la Harpie se força à reprendre son calme.

"- Dites moi…Quand avez-vous atteint ce que vous appelez le septième sens ?"

Shun le fixa, un peu surprit, sans comprendre ce que la question venait faire là.

"- Et bien….comme mes frères…en luttant contre Saga lors de la prise du Sanctuaire…"

Les paroles de l'adolescent moururent sur ses lèvres sous le regard suspicieux du Spectre.

"- Non, la première fois pour de vrai, pas quand vous l'avez utilisé devant eux."

Shun se sentit pâlir.

Il n'y avait qu'à son maitre Albior qu'il avait montré la véritable étendue de ses talents. Devant la terreur de son maitre, il avait décidé de taire ses…dispositions…Et puis comme il détestait se battre…Il préférait autant passer pour le faible, l'incapable, voir le poltron du groupe. Ca ne le touchait pas vraiment et puis…bah…

"- Je…je vous l'ai dit…Pendant la Guerre du Sanctuaire…"

La Harpie soupira.

"- Shun…S'il vous plait…Vous et moi savons bien que ce n'est pas le cas. J'avais déjà eut des doutes aux Enfers en comparant votre cosmos à celui de vos frères. Votre facilité à vous sauver de toutes les situations malgré les apparences, la façon dont vous avez CREE des ailes à votre armure ! Vos frères en sont tous déjà pourvus ! Pas vous ! Une armure, un surplis ou une écaille s'adapte à son porteur. Elle s'adapte à ses désirs dans une certaines limite. Mais pas à ce point là ! Même monseigneur Rhadamanthe serait incapable de faire pousser des branchies à son Surplis ! Et c'est le plus puissant des trois juges ! Même vos chevaliers d'or ne peuvent intervenir à ce point sur leurs armures…De ce que j'ai entendu, il a fallut le cosmos combiné de tous les chevaliers et l'aide d'Athéna elle-même pour dupliquer l'armure des gémeaux…"

Shun s'était mit à trembler.

C'était son plus intime secret que ce Spectre venait de lui balancer à la figure comme un cargo au décollage. Et ce que le Spectre sous entendait était….trop irréel pour qu'il l'accepte.

Andromède balaya l'argument de la main.

"- De dites donc pas de bêtises. J'ai eut de la chance et mon frère a toujours été là pour me protéger, c'est tout…"

La Harpie cessa d'argumenter.

Qui était-il pour forcer ce jeune homme à admettre qu'il avait été le véhicule parfait pour Hadès parce qu'il avait presque autant de cosmos que lui ? Et surtout, aucune limite pour l'utiliser…

Il préféra fermer les yeux et répondre à sa question.

Peut-être, dans sa grande bonté, Shun accepterait-il de lui laisser un peu de temps avec son chef de temps en temps…

"- Moi aussi je l'aime." Finit par avouer Valentine avec la plus grande difficulté.

Le regard de Shun qui c'était durcit d'inquiétude s'adoucit.

Le Spectre toujours appuyé contre son torse, il posa son menton sur son épaule, celle qui n'avait pas été brisée par sa chute.

"- Je suis sur qu'à deux, nous devrions pouvoir nous occuper correctement de lui, vous ne croyez pas ?"

Le spectre tourna brutalement la tête vers l'adolescent.

Il était sérieux ?

Shun déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres du Spectre, simple promesse d'un futur qu'il espérait ne pas avoir à affronter seul face au Juge.

Valentine avala sa salive avant de hocher lentement la tête.

Lui aussi pouvait se montrer magnanime.

Secrets pour secrets, La Harpie tairait celui d'Andromède.

***

Assise en face de Shion, Athéna se massait les tempes avec lenteur.

Elle-même, ils allaient avoir sa peau sous peu à ce rythme.  
Pour un peu, elle en viendrait presque à regretter une bonne guerre.  
C'était plus simple à gérer que les histoires de fesses de ses chevaliers et les querelles de personnes qui commençaient à pointer le bout de leur nez.

"- Bon…Résumons… Les chevaliers de bronze grogne parce qu'ils trouvent que Seiya, Shiryu, Shun, Ikki et Hyoga ont trop de privilèges par rapport à eux." Commença à comptabiliser Athéna sur ses doigts. "Camus à répudié Hyoga parce qu'il en à eut assez de gérer ses réactions de gosse de trois ans qui fait une colère. Hyoga s'en contre fout ce qui prouve bien qu'il y a un problème grave avec lui. Jusque là, j'ai bon ?"

Shion hocha la tête avec lenteur.

Lui aussi commençait à fatiguer.  
Jamais aucune autre génération ne s'était montré aussi enthousiasme à créer des grands drames sentimentaux comme celle-ci avait commencé à le faire.

Athéna reprit ses comptes.

"- Hyoga et Shun sont de plus brouillés à mort depuis que Shun à fait des avances à Hyoga parce que Hyoga est visiblement borné et bas de plafond. "

"- DEESSE !"

"- Elle n'a pas tord mon cœur." Sourit Shura en déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de son compagnon.

Shion rougit.

Ca le mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand son amant le tripotait sous le nez de leur déesse et pendant les heures de bureau en plus.

Athéna eut un sourire tendre.

Elle était contente de voir que l'agression qu'avait subit Shion n'avait pas trop, tout au moins, sur le long terme, de conséquences.

C'était rassurant.

"- Le Temple de Shaka a encore prit un coup."

"- A cause de Hyoga encore." Précisa Shion.

Saori agita la main comme si c'était un détail.

"- Camus et Shaka ont réalisé que leurs élèves décédés doivent être eux aussi revenus à la vie aussi as-tu envoyé Kanon chez oncle Posi voir comment va la bouillabaisse et tu hésite à envoyer Camus chercher les apprentis de Shaka en Inde parce que tu ne veux pas séparer Camus de Milo et que Camus est très perturbé par Hyoga. Je suis toujours ?"

Shion hocha encore la tête, de plus en plus déprimé à mesure qu'Athéna faisait la liste par le menu de tout ce qui se passait.

"- Personnellement, je préférerais que tu envoies quand même un bronze. Pourquoi pas Hyoga justement ! Puisque Dohko l'a prit en charge. Et ca éloignerait un peu la Balance d'ici."

Shion nota la proposition.  
Elle était en effet des meilleures.

"- Ensuite, nous avons quoi…Saga et Mu qui roucoulent, Shaka et Kanon, les fruits de mers s'entrainement très fort à faire des petites crevettes, Camus et Milo aussi… J'oublie quelqu'un ?"

Cette fois franchement amusé, Shura continua le compte des couples.

"- Et bien…Minos semble déterminé à gagner le cœur d'Aiolia ou de son frère, je ne sais pas encore, Pandore et Eaque luttent pour Ikki, et Shun a mit la main sur Rhadamanthe…Je crois que c'est tout."

"- Et toi, tu dévoies dans la moindre pitié mon pope préféré." Sourit Athéna, hilare à son tour.

"- Vous n'en avez qu'un seul." Fit remarquer Shura avant d'embrasser encore Shion dans le cou.

Le pope se mit à grommeler.

Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui.

"- Et sur ces bonnes paroles, que fait-on à présent ?"

Athéna se dressa d'un bond, une étincelle dangereuse dans l'œil. 

"- Maintenant, nous allons veiller à ce que tous ces gentils petits couples fonctionnent bien, a résoudre le problème de Hyoga avec les garçons qui préfèrent les garçons et à veiller à ce que nos chers et honorés visiteurs ne s'entre tuent pas pour notre poulet frit préféré !

"- Et vous avez oublié Aldébaran !" Fit remarquer Shion.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il a, Aldébaran ?"

"- Une copine à qui il voudrait faire visiter le Sanctuaire."

Athéna piaula de joie comme n'importe quelle gamine de 13 ans sur une histoire particulièrement romantique.

"- C'est vrai ??? C'est chouuuuu !!! Tu lui as donné la permission j'espère ?!"

Shion secoua la tête.

"- Avec tout ce qui s'est passé en ce moment ? Quand aurais-je eut le temps, déesse ? Franchement !

Elle gloussa.

"- Et bien trouve une date ! Nous pourrions faire un grand pique nique sur la plage par exemple !"

"- Bonne idée !" Confirma Shura, bien décidé à en profiter lui aussi avec son pope préféré.

"- Non mais attendez, vous deux."

"- Allez c'est décidé ! Dimanche prochain, pique-nique !"

"- Ouai !!"

"- Nan mais vous m'écoutez ?" Se désola Shion.

"- NAN !" Lui répondre le Capricorne et la déesse en même temps.

L'ancien bélier secoua la tête, renversé par la puérilité des deux, mais que dire pour protester ?

On toqua à la porte de son bureau.

"- Entrez ?"

Un garde entra avec un registre à la main.

"- Heu…Grand pope, Chevalier, Déesse… On a oublié de vous prévenir, un Chevalier d'Argent est de retour au Sanctuaire.

Shion haussa un sourcil.

"- Lequel, diable ? Un de plus C'est qui ?"

"- Ben celui là, il doit avoir dix sept ans à la louche et il est sur excité en tout cas. Il est chez son maitre."

"- Et…Qui est sont maitre ?" S'intéressa immédiatement Athéna.

Le garde haussa les épaules.

"- Alors là…il court plus vite que nous, on a pas pu lui demander !"

Shion laissa tomber son front contre son bureau.

Déprimé, il se tapa la tête dessus.

"- Déesse, ma démission…"

"- Plus tard, Shion, plus tard." Sourit Athéna avant de venir lui tapoter le crâne.


	18. Chapter 18

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 18)**_

La nuit avait été longue pour Shaka.

Longue et solitaire.

Mu et Saga avaient insistés pour que la Vierge s'installe avec eux dans la troisième maison pendant l'absence de Kanon.

Le jeune indous avec accepté avec plaisir mais avait refusé de partager leur lit.  
Ho, ce n'était pas comme s'ils lui avaient fait des avances ou proposé quelque chose d'exotique.

Les deux hommes voulaient simplement qu'il ne se sente pas seul.

Mais la Vierge avait refusé poliment.

Malgré la douleur de sa solitude, lui qui ne s'était jamais soucié avant d'être seul dans sa maison à condition que son lit soit régulièrement bien garnit prenait un plaisir un peu masochiste à contempler le vide de sa vie lorsque Kanon n'était pas là.

Et même s'il avait les larmes aux yeux de se réveiller seul dans un grand lit glacé sans les bras chaud et forts de son amant autour de ses épaules, il anticipait déjà son retour et sa présence d'ici peu ainsi que les longues heures qu'ils passeraient à s'aimer, où a simplement rester dans les bras l'un de l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les gagne.

Avec un soupir, le Chevalier de la Vierge quitta le lit de la chambre d'apprenti de la maison des gémeaux.

Le soleil était à peine levé dehors.

Dans la chambre principale, le maitre des lieux et son compagnon dormaient encore du sommeil lourd des amoureux assouvis.

Un sourire nostalgique au visage, Shaka gagna la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette, défaire la tresse qu'il se faisait la nuit pour éviter un peu les nœuds, brosser sa longue crinière couleur de miel puis enfiler un simple sari long.

Il ne se sentait pas de se balader toute la journée en armure comme il le faisait généralement.

Même si des spectres étaient dans leurs murs, en cas de besoin, il ferait comme tout le monde et appellerait son armure pour s'en couvrir.

En attendant, il préférait se sentir à l'aise dans la petite dépression qu'il dorlotait avec délectation en attendant que son compagnon revienne vers lui.

Si Camus n'avait pas été si malheureux ces derniers jours, Shaka aurait presque pu lui en vouloir.

La vierge secoua la tête en gagnant la cuisine.

Pauvre Camus.

Il restait à espérer que la mission de Kanon serait couronnée de succès et qu'Isaak accepterait de passer quelques jours au Sanctuaire.

Les pensées de la Vierge se focalisèrent à nouveau sur son amant partit.

Que ses bras autour des ses épaules lui manquaient, qu'il se languissait de la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa gorge, son torse contre son dos quand il l'enlaçait tendrement, la force tranquille de ses cuisses contre les siennes, massives et solides, son souffle chaud sur sa nuque qui le faisait frémir jusqu'à réveiller son désir, son regard parfois si dur et cruel qui se faisait doux, chargé de tendresse et d'une passion infinie lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur lui.

Déesse, ce qu'il lui manquait.

Il soupira encore en retirant l'eau chaude du feu pour remplir la théière.

Il jeta dedans quelques feuilles de thé vert, de la menthe fraiche coupée de sur la fenêtre puis laissa infuser avant de se servir une tasse agrémentée de quelques tartines couvertes de confiture.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, il laissa une fois de plus ses pensées dérivées vers Kanon.

C'était presque effrayant.

Depuis que son amant était partit, il ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de lui plus de quelques minutes.

Il ne pouvait s'écraser le cœur suffisamment pour retenir les élans de tristesse et de langueur qui le prenait en pensant à lui.

Ho déesse…

Son Kanon lui manquait tellement…tellement…

Le jeune gémeau était devenu son obsession, comme une passion interdite qui aurait murit à l'ombre des pierres du Sanctuaire et pour finir par éclore et s'épanouir jusqu'à ce qu'elle le laisse assoiffée de chaque goute qu'il pourrait en tirer.

Un lent sourire monta aux lèvres de la vierge

Une passion interdite oui…

Lui la Vierge prostituée dont tout les dockers pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'avoir visité le sanctuaire…

Lui le chevalier d'or aux gouts rien moins que sélectif…

Il s'était laissé prendre aux filets de passion qu'il avait lui-même tissé pour emprisonner Kanon et à présent en souffrait autant qu'un junkie qui attend sa nouvelle dose.

Sa décision prise, son premier vrai sourire aux lèvres depuis des jours, Shaka finit son petit déjeuner pour rejoindre Athènes

Perdu dans les rues de la capitale grecque, il se mit à la recherche de la boutique idéale.

Plus d'une fois il rentra dans l'une d'elle pour en ressortir aussi vite, une grimace de dégout au visage.

Enfin, vers le milieu de l'après midi, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

Dès qu'il entra dans le salon de tatouage, son nez fut assaillit par l'odeur acre du désinfectant.

Les murs et le sol étaient carrelés, tout semblait d'une propreté maniaque et le tatoueur qui travaillait sur le bras d'un jeune homme portait d'épais gants noirs qu'il changea avant de changer la tête du dermographe lorsqu'il passa aux ombrages du bracelet qu'il tatouait sur le biceps de son client. Un apprenti emporta immédiatement la tête souillée pour la laver à grand eau, la plonger dans du désinfectant puis la mettre dans un autoclave dont la poignée usée prouvait son utilisation probablement aussi fréquente que le changement de gants des artistes du lieu.

"- Bonjour." Le salua une jeune femme derrière le comptoir.

Shaka salua la gérante.

"- Bonjour, je voudrais me faire tatouer un lotus s'il vous plait."

La jeune femme se pencha sur son comptoir pour voir si un de ses artistes était disponible.

"- Daren, tu es libre ?"

Un trentenaire à la musculature de boxeur, au sourire facile et au crane rasé hocha la tête.

"- Je le suis."

Il quitta sa chaise pour venir voir le chevalier d'or

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?"

"- Je voudrais le tatouage qu'une fleur de lotus ouverte avec le symbole des gémeaux dans le cœur. Le tout en couleur."

"- C'est précis !"

"- Oui, en effet."

Daren entraina Shaka vers une table lumineuse où il s'installa pour faire quelques croquis.

Les deux hommes prirent un petit quart d'heure pour parvenir au tatouage idéal puis Shaka se déshabilla pour que le tatoueur puisse commencer à travailler.

Il commença par appliquer le stencil, fit vérifier a son client si l'emplacement et la taille lui convenaient.

"- C'est parfait." Approuva Shaka.

"- Bien…"

L'artiste se lava longuement les mains et les avants bras avec du savon antiseptique puis enfila ses gants pendant que l'assistant remplissait les coupelles d'encre et plaçait les aiguilles stériles sur un champ tout aussi stérile.

Le tatoueur prépara son matériel puis prévint son client.

"- L'aine, ca fait toujours un peu mal, la peau est fine.

Shaka sourit tranquillement.

"- Je ne craint pas la douleur."

Un peu dubitatif, le tatoueur fit un premier trait.

"- Ca va ?"

"- Je n'ai rien sentit." Rassura Shaka.

Content de voir que son client ne bronchait pas, l'artiste se mit au travail.

"- C'est votre premier tatouage ?"

"- Le tout premier et sans doute le dernier."

"- Pourquoi un lotus ?"

"- Dans la philosophie de ma religion, le lotus ouvert représente l'éclosion d'une passion interdite."

"- Ha….et le gémeau ?"

"- Mon compagnon est gémeau.

"- Je vois…"

Shaka rit doucement.

L'artiste tatoueur allait lui demander de ne pas bouger pendant qu'il tatouait mais se retint.

Bien que son client soit entrain de rire, sa hanche ne bougeait pas, comme si elle était à une statue.

"- J'aimerais bien que tout mes clients soient aussi facile que vous !" S'extasia Daren en changeant d'aiguille pour passer aux ombres maintenant que le contour était fait.

Shaka ne put retenir un sourire.

"- Je suis un grand adepte de la méditation. Ca aide !"

"- Je veux bien vous croire."

Les deux hommes continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien un moment, jusqu'à ce que le tatoueur passe aux couleurs.

"- Vous voulez quoi comme couleur ?"

"- Hum… Une base de bleu…un bleu outremer légèrement gris."

Le tatoueur mélangea ses pigments jusqu'à atteindre le bleu identiques à celui des cheveux de Kanon.

"- c'est parfait !"

Satisfait d'avoir un client aussi sur de ses gouts, l'artiste se remit à tatouer avec célérité. Il aurait adoré avoir plus de client comme celui dont il s'occupait.  
Sa musculature sèche tendait sa peau parfaite et laiteuse, il ne bougeait pas, ne faisait pas de petits bruits de souris blessée malgré l'endroit du tatouage, il savait ce qu'il voulait, bref, le client rêvé.

"- Et vous faite quoi dans la vie ?"

"- Je suis…." Shaka resta silencieux une seconde. "Militaire."

C'était assez proche de la vérité sans faire paniquer un simple humain…ou le faire éclater de rire.

"- Avec vos cheveux ?"

"- Particularité ethnique. Je suis…comme un prêtre quelque part. Alors je n'ai pas à me plier à certains règlements."

"- Ho…Quel corps d'armé ?"

"- Infanterie."

"- Gradé ?"

Shaka resta silencieux une fois de plus.

Pouvait-il être considéré comme un gradé ? Bien sur que oui. Mais a quel grade ?

Athéna était leur chef.

Shion leur Général d'Armée.

Eux, chevalier d'or, étaient…des généraux de division.

Les argents étaient des colonels et les bronzes, des lieutenants…

Oui, ca collait assez bien.

"- Général de division."

Le tatoueur en arrêta son travail.

"- Vous êtes super jeune !"

"- J'ai gagné mon grade sur le terrain."

"- Ha…" Oui, ca expliquait. " Mais vous n'êtes pas grecque."

"- Non, pas vraiment."

Le tatoueur finit son travail, nettoya la peau puis déposa de la crème hydratante et un film cellophane pour que sa ne frotte pas.

"- Voila. Mettez de la crème deux fois par jour et protégez avec du film et dans trois semaines, ce sera tout beau."

Shaka remercia, paya, pour musarda encore un peu dans Athènes pour faire quelques courses avant de rentrer.

Il faudrait bien moins que trois semaines pour que le tatouage ait cicatrisé.

Avec son cosmos concentré dessus, la douleur aurait disparu avant la nuit et la plaie serait comme neuve d'ici le lendemain matin, le soir au pire.

Heureux comme rarement soudain, content de lui et de ce qu'il venait de se faire tatouer, le chevalier d'or remonta au Sanctuaire en sautillant presque comme une adolescente.

Kanon lui manquait toujours, mais… Il se sentait enfin en paix avec lui-même.

Le tatouage sur son ventre était…une promesse…

Qu'il tiendrait.

***

Milo se sentait un peu revenu aux jours sombres des mois précédents où il tentait sans grande réussite de faire comprendre son amour à son Camus.

Ho, le verseau ne lui refusait pas son affection, bien au contraire.

Angoissé et malheureux, le français était plus demandeur de câlins et de passion que jamais.

Mais Milo était un scorpion attentif à son compagnon qui détestait le voir triste.

Aussi, tentait-il par tous les moyens de le soulager sans vraiment y parvenir, comme il n'avait pu réussir à vaincre les craintes de son amant pendant de longues semaines.  
C'était dur.

"- Camus….Mon cœur…."

Etroitement serré dans ses bras aimant de son scorpion, Camus grommela dans son semi sommeil et s'enterra un peu plus contre son amant et sous la couette.

Il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller.  
Se réveiller, c'était angoisser sur la venue prochaine d'Isaak, s'il venait.

Le réveil, c'était culpabiliser d'avoir chassé Hyoga, c'était se persuader que des erreurs monumentales avaient été faites pendant son éducation… Et quand Isaak serait là, si lui aussi repoussait-il son ancien maitre pour sa relation avec Milo ?

Le Verseau était malheureux.

Le cœur crevé, le Scorpion s'évertuait à faire taire ses propres angoisses pour protéger son Camus et le soulager de ses craintes. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus c'était difficile.  
Kanon était à présent partit pour le Sanctuaire Sous-marin depuis près de dix jours et personne, pas même son jumeau, n'avait de nouvelles.

Avec tendresse, Milo déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant.

"- Camus, mon amour…S'il te plait…Il est l'heure de se réveiller."

Avec un rien de deception, Camus finit par ouvrir un œil.

Immédiatement, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

"- Bonjour, mon Milo."

Un sourire tendre fleurit aux lèvres de l'arachnide.

"- Tu as put te reposer un peu mon cœur ?"

Camus hocha lentement la tête.

"- Oui…merci…je dors toujours bien avec toi."

Milo retint tout commentaire. Si les nuits agitées de son amant était "calmes" en comparaison de ce qu'elles auraient du être s'il avait dormit seul, il n'osait imaginer les tourments de son compagnon.

"- Et je suis toujours là pour toi." Rassura le jeune Scorpion avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Camus soupira de plaisir dans leur tendre baiser avant de repousser son camarade.

"- Milo…Que dirais-tu d'aller se promener un peu aujourd'hui ?"

Le jeune grecque en fut surpris.  
Depuis dix jours, Camus refusait de quitter sa maison pour être là dès que Kanon reviendrait.

Milo ne laissa pas voir son étonnement toutefois.

Au contraire, il se fendit d'un grand sourire heureux.

"- Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, mon amour. Où veux-tu que nous allions ? A Athènes ?"

Camus rosit légèrement.

"- J'avais un peu plus loin en tête."

"- Sparte ? Chypre ?"

"- Paris…"

Cette fois, Milo en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
Son Camus lui avait souvent promis qu'ils iraient un jour en France en amoureux, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé.

"- Avec nos armures, on y sera très vite et…Enfin…Je nous ai réservé une table…" Avoua encore Camus, les joues roses.

"- Mais…Pourquoi ? Enfin…je serais plus que content d'aller à Paris rien qu'avec toi, mon amour. Mais pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Je veux dire…Enfin…"

Camus baissa encore le nez, plus mal à l'aide que jamais avant d'avouer.

"- C'est le jour anniversaire de notre rencontre, mon Milo…Le jour de mon arrivée au Sanctuaire, rappelle toi…."

Le sourire Milo se fit soudain infiniment tendre.

"- Comment pourrais-je l'oublier ?" Ronronna le jeune chevalier autochtone.

Son amant était plus angoissé qu'une chatte avant la mise-bas mais il avait quand même songé à ça ? Rien que pour lui ? Déesse, qu'avait-il faite pour mériter un aussi adorable amant que son Camus ?

"- Alors ? Ca te fait plaisir ?" Murmura doucement Camus, un peu inquiet du manque d'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

Sans plus réfléchir, Milo renversa Camus sur le lit et l'embrassa une fois de plus avec une passion plus dévorante que jamais.

"- Si ca me fait plaisir ? Ho mon cœur, comment ne pourrais-je pas être heureux d'aller avec toi, dans un grand restaurant, pour fêter l'un des trois anniversaires les plus importants de l'année ?" Gloussa-t-il.

Un peu jaloux soudain, Camus renversa leurs positions pour venir lui mordiller la gorge.

"- L'un des trois ? Et quels sont les deux autres dis moi ? Avoue !"

Milo se soumis aux petites morsures avec de longs soupirs de plaisir et d'abandon avant de répondre.

"- Ton anniversaire et notre première fois bien sur." Souffla le Scorpion avec un sourire brumeux.

Un peu surpris, le rose aux joues et un peu confus, Camus se redressa.

"-V..Vraiment ? Tu le penses vraiment ?"

Milo l'embrassa encore, plus tendre que jamais.

"- Bien sur mon amour…."

"- Mais… Ton anniversaire est tellement plus important mon scorpion…." Protesta Camus.

Le jeune grecque secoua la tête avant de lui caresser la joue de la paume.

"- Non mon Camus. Moi, c'est comme si j'étais vraiment né le jour ou nous sommes devenus…un…Avant, je ne vivais pas vraiment."

Les larmes aux yeux, Camus enfouit son visage dans le cou de son amant.

"- Ho, mon Milo…"

Le Scorpion se permit un sourire satisfait.

Il était si facile à présent de détourner l'attention de son compagnon. Il lui suffisait de se montrer romantique pour que Camus ne s'occupe plus de ce qui le hantait jusque là.

C'était bien…  
S'il se débrouillait bien, peut-être que Milo parviendrait à l'empêcher de penser à Isaak et Hyoga de toute la journée !

Bien décidé à y parvenir, il se sortit du lit, Camus dans ses bras, pour aller prendre un bain crapuleux dans la baignoire.

Il s'était rendu compte que son français pouvait avoir une imagination débordante parfois. Surtout quand elle impliquait de l'eau, sous toutes ses formes.

Le jeune grecque n'en finissait plus de s'émerveiller des heures qu'ils avaient pu passer sur la plage à s'aimer dans le faible ressac de la méditerranée….

Un long frisson lui remonta dans les reins.

Oui, ce serait agréable ca…un tour du monde érotique et sensuel des meilleures plages…

Mmm…Rien que d'y penser, il se sentait tout remué de l'intérieur…Et tout émoustillé de l'extérieur comme le lui confirma le sourire mi-timide, mi-avide de Camus lorsque le verseau effleura son membre dressé de la paume.

Camus semblait toujours fasciné de pouvoir causer ces émois du corps à son amant. Comme s'il ne s'en sentait pas digne ou tellement peu remarquable que n'importe qui à sa place aurait fait bien mieux.

Milo lui caressa la joue de la paume.

Camus gloussa en sentant les milliers de petites bulles de mousse à la fraise éclater au contact de sa peau.

Le scorpion sourit

Oui, il n'y avait qu'heureux qu'il voulait voir son Camus.

Les deux hommes passèrent presque une heure à se laver l'un l'autre, comme deux enfants puis Camus s'éclipsa pour revenir avec deux grands paquets recouverts de papiers de soie.

Il en donna un à son amant et ouvrit l'autre sur le lit.

Milo ouvrit le sien avant de se figer.

"- C'est…pour moi ?"

"- Tu vas être somptueux avec ça, tu ne crois pas ?"

Le scorpion sortit le costume sur mesure gris anthracite de ses protections.

"- Il est superbe."

Il enfila le boxer, les chaussettes, la chemise blanche puis le costume et se pavana devant Camus qui avait enfilé un costume identique mais crème.

"- Alors ? Tu es merveilleux mon Milo."

Camus se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le bout du nez de son compagnon qui éclata de rire avant de le serrer dans ses bras pour le cajoler d'importance.

"- Merci mon amour.

"- Mais de rien mon amour." S'amusa Camus. "Il reste encore trois choses…"

"- Ha ?"

Camus se sortit des bras de son compagnon pour lui tendre des mocassins noirs, une pochette et une cravate.

Le pauvre Scorpion enfila les chaussures mais resta perplexe devant la pochette bleue et la cravate.

"- Heu…pourquoi un mouchoir ?"

Camus qui avait déjà négocié ses proches chaussures et qui finissait un nœud Onassis à sa cravate releva les yeux pour éclater de rire.

"- C'est une pochette mon cœur !"

Amusé, il prit le morceau de soie bleue, le plia puis le mit à sa place.

"- Tu es beau comme un cœur."

"- Et…nous allons abimer tout ca avec nos armures." Fit soudain remarquer le jeune grec.

Camus releva les yeux de la cravate qu'il nouait avec un Windsor autour du cou de son amant, les sourcils froncés.

"- Je n'avais pas pensé à ca !"

"- Ce n'est pas grave mon amour. On peut demander à Shion de nous y téléporter non ?"

C'était rafraichissant de voir que son Camus n'était pas parfait et qu'il pouvait oublier certains détails.

Camus se bouina contre le torse musclé de son amant.  
La veste qu'il avait choisit, juste à la bonne taille, moulait délicieusement son compagnon.

Milo avait l'air plus digne et viril que jamais ainsi.

"- C'est une bonne idée…Si Shura veut bien le lâcher cinq minutes."

Milo gloussa encore.

"- Voyons ! Camus !"

Le Verseau eut un petit rire tendre.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute si les deux hommes semblaient plongés dans une seconde lune de miel depuis que Dohko avait quitté le Sanctuaire avec Hyoga dans ses valises !

Satisfait, les deux hommes finirent de se préparer puis montèrent jusqu'au Temple du pope.  
Dans les appartements de Shion, ils trouvèrent un pope hilare qui tentait visiblement sans grand succès d'apprendre à son amant, son futur successeur et le frère ainé de ce dernier à jouer à la crapette.

"- Bonjour, les tourtereaux." S'amusa Shura avec un sourire appréciateur devant la mise des deux amants.

Camus rosit légèrement pendant que Milo se fendait d'un sourire satisfait et content de lui.

"- Bonjour, vous quatre. Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"- J'essaye d'apprendre à Shura autre chose que le poker et aux gamins autre chose que le Monopoli mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas une franche réussite." Expliqua le pope, un jeans noir sur les fesses et une chemise écarlate sur le dos.

Camus ne put retenir un coup d'œil appréciateur.

"- Joli."

Shura se rengorgea immédiatement.

"- Merci, c'est moi qui lui ai trouvé ca. J'en ai marre de le voir dans ses robes de chambre informes… "

"- Et je suis plus que d'accord pour ce changement de tenue !" Confirma Athéna en apportant un plateau chargé de petits gâteaux et de thé. "Bonjour vous deux…Vous allez quelque part ?"

Camus se secoua.

"- Et bien…C'est…L'anniversaire de notre rencontre et…" il ne pu en dire plus, les joues écarlates de gêne.

Attendrit, Shion attrapa une tasse de thé présentée par sa déesse.

"- Merci ma chère."

"- De rien mon cher." Répondit Saori avec un sérieux égal.

"- Vous voulez une permission ?"

"- S'il vous plait." Demanda Milo avec un regard de chiot malheureux qui joue les Bambi, de nuit, sur une autoroute surchargée.

Athéna gloussa tout en faisant tourner l'assiette de biscuits.

"- Tout est plus ou moins arrêté ici en ce moment et nos visiteurs ne semblent pas très motivés pour reprendre les débats avant un moment alors je crois que vous pouvez bien vous éclipser pour une journée…Vous allez où ?"

"- Paris." Murmura Camus, un sourire tendre pour son Milo aux lèvres.

Shion se tourna vers Shura.

"- Tu vois, ca c'est romantique !" plaisanta le pope.

"- Ha parce que un diner aux chandelles sur une barge au milieu d'un étant couvert de nénuphars et de lotus ca ne l'était pas peut-être ?" renâcla le Capricorne avec un sourire joueur aux lèvres avant de se figer soudain et de s'empourprer sous le regard attendrit de sa déesse, amusé de Shun et ouvertement blasé d'Ikki. "Ben quoi ? Faut bien s'en occuper des moutons, sinon, ils ont la toison qui se dessèche."

"- D'habitude tu la trouves très bien ma toison." Ronronna Shion en attrapant Shura pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux malgré l'incandescence de ses joues.

Shura rougit encore plus lui aussi, en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

"- Ta laine ! Je parle de ta laine ! Vieux bélier lubrique !" Protesta Shura en se débattant sur ses genoux.

Shion éclata de rire avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Les quatre autres chevaliers et leur déesse soupirèrent silencieusement de concert.

Shura avait fait des miracles avec Shion restait à espérer que tout se passerait bien après le retour de Dohko mais…Bah ! Tout allait bien ! C'était déjà pas mal !

Saori laissa le couple jouer pour se tourner vers les deux ors.

"- Qu'est ce que Shion pourra faire de plus pour vous quand il aura finit de se comporter comme un ado de dix sept ans aux hormones extraverties."

Milo ne retint pas plus un grand sourire en tranche de courge.  
C'était vrai que Shion se comportait comme un ado mais ce n'était pas grave, au contraire.

"- Et bien…on ne voudrait pas abimer nos beaux costumes donc s'il pouvait nous téléporter directement à Paris…."

Shion cesse un instant de mordiller le cou de sa chèvre.

"- Pas de problème…Quand voulez vous partir ?"

"- Et bien…Maintenant ? Si c'est possible ?" Demanda Camus après avoir consulté son Milo du regard.

Shion lâcha Shura qui bondit de ses genoux pour reprendre sa place, sa tasse de thé et ses gâteaux.

Le pope se leva de sa place et commença à rassembler son cosmos.  
Sans le vouloir, els quatre chevaliers eurent un sourire content.

Si le cosmos d'Athéna était chaud et doux comme une caresse, celui de Shion était brulant et solide comme les bras d'un père attentif et aimant.

C'était celui que tous les Chevaliers d'or avait ressentit lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Sanctuaire.  
Cette présence rassurante et protectrice plus encore que celle d'Athéna parce que plus encrée dans la réalité, plus terre à terre…Simplement…humaine…et non divine…

Shun soupira, imité par Ikki.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils ressentaient vraiment le cosmos du pope et c'était…Agréable.

Comme un grand père…

"- Nous y allons ?" Proposa le pope. "Pour rentrer, vous n'aurez qu'à me prévenir par votre cosmos…"

Camus hocha la tête.

Ce ne serait pas compliqué de concentrer leur cosmos sur la présence puissante du chef du Sanctuaire.

"- A demain !" Salua Milo, déjà décidé à passer nous seulement la journée, mais également une nuit romantique avec son Camus.

Shion les salua puis les deux hommes disparurent pour se retrouver dans un coin de foret, au milieu de nulle part.

Milo s'inquiéta immédiatement.

"- Heu…il a pas un peu écarté le compas ?"

Camus le rassura après avoir observé les toits en contre bas du grand parc.

"- Mais non, mon amour. Nous sommes sur les buttes Chaumont. Nous sommes bien à Paris."

"- Il y a des parcs comme ça à Paris ?" S'étonna le Scorpion, déjà tout un monde d'idées plus ou moins scandaleuses tournant dans sa petite tête.

"- Bien sur !!!" Camus tendit sa main à son amant. " Tu viens ?"

Heureux comme un pape et repoussant pour l'instant ses idées de petit scorpion en rut, Milo prit la main offerte pour la monter à ses lèvres.

Il embrassa la paume de son amant puis le suivit.

"- Je te suis mon amour…je te suis…"

***

Mu s'étira avec un petit gémissement de satisfaction toute enfantine.

C'était le cosmos chaud et rayonnant de son maitre, dénué de toute volonté combative, qui venait de le tirer de son second sommeil.

C'était bon, comme une baiser sur la joue quand il était tout petit et que son maitre venait le réveiller le matin.

"- Rebonjour, mon agneau."

"- Rebonjour, mon amour." Sourit Mu en roulant sur le dos sans quitter les jambes de Saga sur lesquelles il avait dormit après leur étreinte du mati.

Saga laissa ses doigts glisser dans les longs cheveux un peu emmêlé de son compagnon, émerveillé comme chaque matin que cette magnifique créature sensuelle, douce et innocente ait choisit un assassin psychopathe et dérangé comme lui pour faire sa vie.

Mu s'abandonna aux caresses de Saga jusqu'à ce que son estomac vide ne proteste pour être remplis d'autre chose que de fluides aussi amer que salé.

L'ainé des gémeaux traça une longue ligne de baisers sur la gorge puis le torse de son amant avant de descendre sur son ventre puis de suivre de la langue le fin chemin de poils parmes qui couraient du nombril de l'agneau a son entre jambe.

Mu se débattit un peu sous les délicieuses sensations que son amant lui prodiguait.

"- Saga, voyons !"

Le troisième gardien ne prit pas garde aux protestations de son amant.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il le prit dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il se repende sur sa langue et s'abatte sur le lit, la respiration saccadée.

Le petit mouton glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon.

Saga adorait le voir abandonné à ses tortures sensuelles et faisait tout pour avoir autant d'imagination et d'enthousiasme que possible;  
Si l'agneau adorait ça, l'enthousiasme de son amant était parfois épuisante…Et davantage encore quand il savait que dans les faits, il devait satisfaire les appétits de deux individus occupants le même corps.

Mu finit par repousser le museau joueur de son compagnon.

"- Saga ! Cesse veux-tu ! J'ai faim !....et Pas de toi !!!" Protesta l'agneau lorsqu'une étincelle affamée brilla dans les yeux de son Saga.

L'ainé des gémeaux gloussa doucement.

"- Ha oui ? Vraiment ? C'est pas dommage." Ronronna Saga, bien loin du jeune chevalier timide qui avait fait maladroitement des avances au jeune mouton.

Mu leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Tu es impossible."

"- Mais c'est pour ca que tu m'aimes." Plaida encore le gémeau avec un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire.

Mu lui claqua la cuisse avant de quitter le lit, sa longue chevelure un peu emmêlée pour seul vêtement.  
Saga suivit aussitôt avec un enthousiasme touchant le joli postérieur caché et révélé en rythme par les mouvements de l'opulente crinière plus douce que de la soie.

Dès qu'il put, il reprit son compagnon dans ses bras.

Mu allait protester mais Saga se contenta de le garder contre lui, à l' abri de toutes les agressions extérieures, au chaud dans ses bras.

Le troisième gardien se gorgea de l'odeur de son agneau pendant de longues secondes avant de le lâcher à regret.

"- Je t'aide à préparer le petit déjeuner ?"

Mu fit la moue.

Ils pouvaient le faire à deux, certes mais…

"- Non, tu vas le faire….Et tu vas me l'apporter au lit."

Saga leva un sourcil finement dessiné.

Lui apporter au lit ? C'était quoi cette nouveauté ?

Obéir aux ordres de son mouton ? Voila qui était….Des plus excitants.

Avec un sourire heureux, il piqua les lèvres de Mu d'un rapide baiser.

"- Va t'installer, j'apporte tout ce qu'il faut.

"- Prend ton temps." Murmura Mu, les joues roses de son oukase. "Je vais aller prendre une douche et changer les draps, d'accord ?"

Encore plus enthousiaste, Saga obéit.

Il mit le thé en route, prépara les tartines et lorsqu'il n'entendit plus l'eau couler dans la douche, se jeta dessous pendant que les œufs cuisaient lentement au bain marie et que les gâteaux finissaient leur cuisson au four.

Puisque son agneau allait être propre comme un sou neuf, il ne pouvait pas puer le bouc après tout !

Dans la chambre, Mu ouvrit les volets et la fenêtre en grand.

Très vite, la pièce fut baignée de la lumière du soleil matinal et les odeurs de la nuit s'évacuaient sans peine sous la double agression des draps agités et du courant d'air venant de la cuisine qui chargeait la pièce d'une bonne odeur de nourriture.

Serré dans son peignoir, Mu finit de refaire le lit puis se glissa à nouveau nu sous les draps pour attendre son compagnon.

Le jeune grec ne tarda pas à apparaître, une simple serviette autour des reins et les bras chargés d'un opulent plateau garnis.

Il prit sa place près de son compagnon et les deux hommes purent dévorer leur repas avec la faim que des heures de câlins et de tendresse pouvaient engendrer.

Repus et réchauffés par le soleil qui rentrait pleinement dans la troisième maison, les deux hommes finirent par se lever.  
Sans se jeter le moindre regard pour ne pas risquer de se jeter l'un sur l'autre (ou plutôt pour éviter à Saga de se jeter sur Mu, il fallait être honnête), les deux hommes finirent par sortir de la Maison.

Tranquille et reposés, ils descendirent vers les arènes.  
Ils ne s'étaient pas entrainés depuis des jours pour de vrai après tout.

Sans appeler leurs armures, ils s'échauffèrent un peu avant d'échanger quelques coups qui s'accélérèrent progressivement.

Un sourire d'enfants au visage, les deux hommes se livrèrent pleinement à leur combat.

Leurs cosmos éclatant et se heurtant avec panache, ils s'oublièrent dans leur danse guerrière plus intensément que jamais.

En les voyant luter pied à pied l'un contre l'autre, personne n'aurait pu douter de la force et de la puissance du petit agneau prudent.

Pas un instant il ne peina contre son amant, pas une fois il n'eut du mal à repousser son attaque, pas plus que Saga qui lui répondait avec célérité et entrain.  
Les deux hommes s'amusaient comme des gosses dans leur combat pour de rire où n'importe quel argent aurait été vaporisé en quelques secondes tellement leurs cosmos enflammés se heurtaient avec la rage et la violence des vagues à l'assaut d'une falaise.

Lorsqu'enfin, épuisés, en nage et couverts de poussière, les deux hommes cessèrent leur entrainement, le soleil se couchait lentement sur les toits de marbre blanc.

Ils se figèrent, surpris.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait vu le temps passer.

Lorsque des applaudissements venant des gradins les firent sursauter, ils rougirent comme des petits pris en faute.

Des dizaines de chevaliers d'argent et de bronzes, des gardes et des apprentis s'étaient relayés toute la journée pour assister au spectacle éclatant des deux chevaliers d'or à l'entrainement.  
C'était rare d'assister à ce genre de combat…D'ailleurs, à ce niveau de maitrise, ce n'était plus du combat.  
C'était une danse guerrière parfaitement synchronisée où le moindre faux pas aurait pu causer la mort de l'un des deux participants.

Le rose aux joues, Mu vint prendre la main de Saga dans la sienne.

Content, l'ainé des gémeaux l'embrassa sur la tempe.

Ils avaient bien mérités un peu de repos…après un bon décrassage et un bon repas…  
Leur journée aurait été des plus simples mais des plus reposantes.

Manger, se laver, lutter, manger à nouveau, se laver encore, s'aimer puis dormir.  
Que demander de plus ?

Si ce n'était pas le bonheur, ca devait y ressembler de très près


	19. Chapter 19

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 19)**_

Bonjour tout le monde.  
Et oui, moins de chapitres parce plus de taff  
C'est bete hein ^^ mais on avance quand même

Bonne lecture

***

L'air était saturé d'humidité.

Comme prévu, les cheveux du chevalier d'or bouclaient naturellement pour lui faire des anglaises délicates que n'aurait pas renié une héroïne de dessin animé.

Il grogna.

Le transit par Cap Sounion n'avait pas été des plus agréables, bien au contraire.

Nombre de souvenirs qui lui laissait un gout acre sur la langue étaient remontés à sa mémoire et l'absence de son jumeau à ses côtés et de son compagnon dans ses bras le laissaient inquiet et vulnérable.

Kanon frissonna.

Il n'aimait pas le Sanctuaire Sous-marin.

L'idée même de devoir passer du temps là le répugnait.

Plus que rester là, c'était revoir ses anciens subordonnés qui l'effrayait.

Comment allaient-ils réagir à sa présence ?

Ils étaient mort à cause de lui après tout, lui qui avait, comme son frère, manipulé un dieu.

Avait-il à ce point la trahison dans le sang ?

Le jeune gémeau secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

Avec l'air humide et chaud qui lui faisait tourner la tête, il avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna.

Avec une répugnance visible, il quitta le centre du temple de Poséidon où reposaient les écailles des généraux des mers pour se mettre à la recherche de son plus jeune collègue marinas.

Malgré la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, il se força à rester digne et droit dans son armure gémellaire dont la sœur l'attendait à la surface.

"- TOI !" Gronda soudain une voix avant qu'il ait eut le temps de faire dix mètres hors du temple. "Tu ne manques pas de culot !"

"- Bonjour, Baian." Soupira Kanon.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un sourire haineux.

"- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre" Plaida le chevalier d'or tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il usait sa salive pour rien.

L'Hippocampe avait toujours été un garçon emporté et d'être mort pour rien n'avait pas du arranger son caractère, loin de là.

"- **Rising Billows** !!" Hurla le Marinas.

Kanon ouvrit une brèche dimensionnelle dans laquelle l'attaque s'écoula sans causer le moindre dégât.

Le pauvre général resta interdit une seconde devant la défense de celui qui avait été son chef révéré.

"- Comment…"

"- Je ne suis pas là pour me battre." Répéta Kanon.

Sa voix mourut sur ses lèvres à mesure que les autres Généraux des Mers se portaient vers eux.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune gémeau pour être encerclé de toute part.  
Et à un contre cinq…

Un long silence se prolongea entre les Marinas et leur traitre chef.

"- Bonjour." Finit par murmurer Kanon. "Sorrente n'est pas là ?"

Une révolte nerveuse agita les lèvres de Io qui parvint néanmoins à conserver son calme.

"- Traitre…"

Kanon se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Ca allait être simple encore…

"- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre." Répéta encore une fois le chevalier d'or d'une voix qu'il espérait apaisante.

"- Tu n'auras qu'à nous laisser te tuer." Gronda Baian avec un sourire malsain.

De plus en plus agacé et ennuyé, Kanon fronça mes sourcils.

Il n'avait pas que ca à faire et les siens lui manquaient.

"- Isaak, je suis là à la demande de ton maitre." Lâcha soudain Kanon sans plus s'occuper des deux roquets qui le fixaient avec rage.

Le jeune Kraken tressaillit avant de se reprendre.

"- Mon maitre est mort…."

"- Comme nous tous." Soupira Kanon. "Mais nous avons tous été ramenés à la vie lorsque Athéna à vaincu Hadès.

Les Marinas s'entre-regardèrent, suspicieux.

Ho, ils n'étaient pas plus bêtes que d'autre. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Après tout, ils étaient morts puis étaient revenus à la vie.  
Depuis des mois à présent, ils se cassaient la tête et la santé à remettre en état le Sanctuaire de Poséidon.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?" Insista Isaak.

Il avait tellement fait confiance à Kanon lorsqu'il était arrivé ici…il avait remplacé Camus dans son cœur pour finalement les trahir tous…Et encore, pas vraiment remplacé.

Camus avait été….comme une mère pour lui s'il devait comparer avec l'entrainement bourru de Kanon. Et le dragon des mers avait été…comme un père.

Dur, prêt à le harceler jour et nuit, autoritaire, mais confiant, attentif et…presque affectueux dans son détachement mal à l'aise de grognon à la langue acérée.

"- Camus m'a demandé de venir te chercher. Il vient tout juste de réaliser que tu devais être en vie et….il veut te voir." Kanon fit soudain la grimace. " Après ce qui c'est passé avec Hyoga…enfin bref….veux tu venir ?"

Le Kraken fixa durement le chevalier d'or.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion.  
Kanon les avaient tous entrainés tout en prenant bien soin de les laisser à un niveau largement inférieur au sien.

Même à cinq, Sorrente était resté avec Julian Solo, ils ne pourraient pas venir à bout de lui s'il se donnait à fond.

"- Je vais y réfléchir.

Sans attendre, Isaak se détourna pour retourner à la petite maison qu'il partageait avec un autre général.

Les lieux n'étaient pas encore assez réparés pour qu'ils puissent avoir retrouvés leur intimité mais ils faisaient avec.

Kanon hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Très bien…j'attendrais ta réponse au Temple de Poséidon.

Baian se hérissa immédiatement.

"- Tu n'as rien à faire là bas ! Traitre !"

Kanon ne répliqua pas.  
Que dire de toute façon ?

Il était un traitre au Sanctuaire Sous marin et de plus d'une façon ! Il avait trompé Poséidon, avait tout fait finalement pour aider Athéna à l'enfermer une fois de plus, avait prêté serment à la Déesse ensuite et enfin revenait, la bouche en cœur et se permettait d'avoir des exigences.  
Oui, il était un traitre.

Il haussa les épaules.

"- Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que j'ai pu trahir." Soupira le chevalier d'or après un long silence.

La douleur dans la voix et les yeux de son ancien chef fit hésiter l'Hippocampe.

Kanon en profita et s'éclipsa sans bruit.

Entre la chaleur, l'humidité et la tension, il sentait une lourde migraine lui enserrer le front.

Et puis…Il se dégoûtait.

Il n'y avait pas que Poséidon qu'il avait trahit.

Son frère aussi.

Et quand trahirait-il Shaka ?

Après tout, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à la Vierge, il n'avait pas toujours été seul.

Ho, il n'avait pas vraiment eut d'amant, mais son lit n'avait tout le temps été vide.

S'il apprenait à Baian qu'un autre chauffait sa couche, il aurait une explosion de rage supplémentaire à contrôler.  
C'était vraiment épuisant.

L'Hippocampe avait cherché ses faveurs dès qu'il avait été en âge de s'abandonner à ses hormones galopantes.  
La solitude aidant, Kanon avait petit à petit cessé de chasser l'adolescent de sa chambre à coups de pieds pour le laisser se faufiler près de lui. Si les choses avaient durées, sans doute auraient-ils finit amants, plus par facilité qu'autre chose. Les deux hommes se tapaient sur les nerfs après tout. Mais entre les draps pour juste un peu de réconfort physique…

L'ancien Marinas secoua la tête.

L'idée d'avoir une relation avec quelqu'un pour juste…ça…lui paraissait a présent hautement déprimante alors qu'il l'aurait trouvé tout à fait normal quelques mois auparavant.  
Shaka l'avait vraiment changé.

Son cœur se serra.

Comme son compagnon lui manquait…  
Et il n'était pas partit depuis 24h !!!

Dégouté de lui-même, il s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, devant son ancienne écaille.

Stoïque, l'armure du dragon des mers le fixait de son immobilité marmoréenne.

"- Comment as-tu pu me supporter ?"

Les armures, écailles ou surplis étaient en partie conscientes…Comment l'écaille du dragon des mers avait-elle pu ne pas sentir sa duplicité ?

Il quitta sa place sur le sol pour caresser la tête de l'écaille.

"- Pourquoi dis moi ? Il aurait suffit que tu me repousses…"

L'écaille resta immobile, muette.

Kanon secoua la tête.

Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit perturbé pour parler avec un gros bout de métal qui ne lui répondrait jamais, quelque soit les efforts qu'il pourrait y mettre…A moins qu'il ne la vête une fois de plus.

Mais…Ca aurait été comme trahir encore.  
Sa déesse, son frère, son compagnon…Et ces gamins dehors qui voulaient tout sauf le revoir…

Déprimé, il quitta la salle principale du temple pour aller s'enfermer dans son ancienne chambre.

A sa grande surprise, il la trouva inchangée.  
Quelqu'un avait même prit la peine de changer les draps.

Sur la table de nuit, la petite poupée en coquillage faite par Isaak lorsqu'il l'avait tout juste recueillit trônait près de l'ocarina en conque que lui avait offert Sorrente.

***

Le chevalier d'or s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Gentiment, il glissa sa main dans la crinière courte du propriétaire des lieux avant de se pencher à son oreille pour le réveiller.

"- Debout….Debout mon cœur…." Roucoula le Sagittaire avec un sourire en coin.

Aiolia roula sur le matelas en ronronnant.

Amusé de voir son jeune frère exposer son ventre à la caresse comme un jeune chat avide de câlins, Aioros lui chatouilla l'abdomen du bout des doigts.

Le Lion ouvrit un œil.

"- 'Ioros…." Protesta-t-il sans repousser la main joueuse de son grand frère.

Le Sagittaire gloussa doucement.

"- Oui, petit chaton ?"

Aiolia finit par repousser les mains baladeuses pour se redresser et venir se presser dans les bras ouverts de son grand frère.

Le nez enfouis dans son cou, il soupira de contentement.  
Qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon son grand frère !

Sans se soucier de la nudité totale de son petit frère, après tout, il avait changé ses couches, Aioros le serra contre lui, regrettant fugitivement de porter une chemise.

Ce devrait être agréable de sentir la chaleur de la peau de son cadet sur la sienne sans ce foutu tissu qui les séparait…

Le Sagittaire imita son petit frère pour enfouir son museau dans le cou de son cadet.

Qu'est ce qu'il sentait bon son petit frère !

Les deux chevaliers restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, jusqu'à ce que l'estomac d'Aiolia gargouille sans grand discrétion.

Le chaton grogna.

"- Désolé."

Aioros ne lâcha pas son petit frère.

Du bout des doigts, il lui caressait le dos, de la base de la nuque jusqu'au creux des reins.

C'était amusant de le sentir frémir à chaque passage, son souffle qui se heurtait contre sa gorge, son ventre qui se contractait contre le sien.

Finalement, Le Sagittaire fit un effort pour lâcher son cadet qui le laissa aller avec déception.

"- Tu te perds encore dans les archives, aujourd'hui, petit frère ?"

Aiolia hocha la tête.

A sa grande surprise, il avait prit gout aux vieux papiers, à l'odeur de cuir ancien et de poussière.

Il y passait chaque jour plusieurs heures quand il n'avait pas de punitions de bronze à surveiller.

Il réparait les vieux volumes, classait l'inclassable, reprenait l'index plus tenu à jour depuis des siècles et des siècles…Tout ce que le chevalier de l'Autel était sensé faire pour le pope…. Mais il n'y avait plut eut de chevalier de l'autel depuis la mort d'Hakuren, le professeur de Shion. Et de ce qui lui en avait dit le pope, son maitre avait passé le plus clair de son temps à Jamir.

Pour faire simple, les Archives étaient à l'abandon pur depuis près d'un demi-millénaire.

En gros, y avait assez de boulot pour tuer un majordome anglais.

"- J'aime bien. C'est calme…et j'apprends plein de trucs." Sourit le Lion.

"- Tu voudras de l'aide ?"

Aiolia hésita.

Il aimait bien ranger tout seul.

Il avait l'impression de servir à quelque chose et d'être utile à la communauté qu'ils représentaient.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il lui semblait que son travail pour le Sanctuaire était apprécié.

Jaloux comme un petit, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un de plus intelligent et de plus doué que lui ne le lui arrache.

Que ferait-il alors ?  
Il retournerait garder les courants d'air de sa main ?

Il y avait plus intéressant !  
Son frère n'avait-il rien à faire ?

Aiolia fixa le regard brun et tendre de son frère avec affection.

Son ainé avec le même regard qu'un chien.

Gentil, doux, confiant et tendre.

Le genre de regard que l'on se prend à vouloir protéger.

"- Bien sur grand frère… Si tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises…

Aioros éclata de rire.

Lui, faire des bêtises ? Et puis quoi encore ! C'était son petit frère le chaton mal élevé qui pouvait passer sa journée à courir après une pelote de laine…

"- Va donc t'habiller pendant que je prépare quelque chose à manger." Proposa le Sagittaire en quittant le bord du lit.

Aiolia s'étira encore longuement sous sa couette non sans profiter du regard de son frère qu'il savait encore sur lui.

Le lion ferma les yeux et roula sur le ventre avant de quitter le lit.

A la porte de la chambre, Aioros le regarda disparaître dans la salle d'eau avant d'aller se perdre dans la cuisine.

Déesse, ce qu'il le trouvait beau son petit frère….

Jamais il n'avait espéré que son cadet devienne un aussi beau jeune homme.

Il était loin le petit garçon aux genoux couronnés et aux ongles rongés jusqu'au sang qui n'avait de cesse de chercher des poux dans la tête d'un Shura dédaigneux pour ses manières de chatons mal éduqué ou qui s'amusait à poursuivre Saga de ses ébauches d'attaques dans l'espoir d'impressionner son grand frère pour avoir vaincu leur ainé à tous.

Un sourire attendrit aux lèvres, il mit le lait à chauffer et quelques tartines dans le toaster.

Son petit frère adorait le lait chaud, avec juste une pointe de miel de bruyère ou de lavande dedans.  
Et en bon grand frère, Aioros s'étai fait un devoir de connaître au plus vite tous les gouts de son petit frère adoré.

Dans la salle de bain, Aiolia laissa l'eau glacée couler sur sa peau.

Les mains posées à plat sur le mur, il ne cherchait pas à retenir les frissons de froid que l'eau faisait courir le long de ses muscles.

C'était une méthode efficace pour contenir ses hormones de dépravé sous contrôle.

Il enviait ceux parmi ses frères qui avaient su se trouver un compagnon ou une compagne.

De façon très terre à terre, ils n'avaient plus à se soucier d'apaiser leurs hormones galopantes et demandeuses qui leur raidissaient les reins au levé et leur enflammait la peau le soir, au point de l'empêcher de dormir jusqu'à ce que le noir de la nuit ne lui brule les rétines dans le silence de sa chambre.

Le jeune lion gronda en laissant ses mains dériver vers son entre jambe.

Si le soulagement manuel qu'il pouvait se prodiguer était relativement efficace, il détestait cela.

Ca le laissait méchamment conscient de sa solitude et de ses désirs coupables.

Depuis peu, après avoir utilisé le visage de presque tous ses frères pour aller le plus vite possible au cœur de son soulagement, c'était presque toujours les visages des deux même personnes qui venaient à sa conscience.  
Et…

Il n'aimait pas ca…

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne lui étaient disponibles.

Avec un grondement étouffé, Aiolia se soulagea malgré l'eau glacée.

Il laissa le liquide froid chasser les dernières traces de son isolement puis sortit de la douche.

Il se sentait toujours à la fois apaisé et vachement écœuré après ses satisfactions personnelles.

Il n'était pas vilain à regarder, il n'était pas timide ni farouche, pourquoi personne ne s'intéressait à lui ?

Même quand il allait à Athènes, il n'arrivait que rarement à intéresser qui que ce soit, quelque soit son sexe.

Avait-il un défaut si flagrant que même de purs inconnus ne voulaient pas de lui pour une nuit de plaisir ?

Il enfila une tenue d'entrainement propre puis rejoignit son frère dans la pièce à vivre du petit appartement du temple.

Son sourire lui revint vite sous la bonne odeur du lait chaud qui attendait sans son bol préféré (offert par son grand frère, avec un chaton dessus) et les tartines couvertes de confitures.

Aiolia s'assit en face d'Aioros et attaqua son déjeuner avec enthousiasme.

Le menton dans la main, un sourire tendre aux lèvres, le Sagittaire regardait son petit frère manger comme s'il était la chose la plus intéressante au monde.

Aiolia ne le savait sans doute pas, mais il ronronnait du fond de gorge quand il mangeait quelque chose qui lui plaisait vraiment.

Ce ne serait certainement pas son grand frère qui lui dirait.

Il aimait entendre ce doux ronron inconscient.

En toutes ces années, ce détail n'avait pas changé chez son petit frère.

"- Rangement ou réparation aujourd'hui ?" demanda soudain le Sagittaire.

"- Réparation." Répondit distraitement le Lion en attaquant une tartine avec l'enthousiasme d'un grand fauve des forets devant une biche particulièrement dodue et vulnérable. " Et ce soir, je vais a Athènes." Ajouta encore le jeune chevalier sans voir le visage de son frère se fermer. " J'en ai marre d'être tout seul comme un imbécile."

Aioros se mordit la langue.

Une fois de plus, il devrait suivre son petit frère de lui et le surveiller pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.  
Son petit frère était un adorable garçon mais il avait vraiment un gout des plus suspects pour ses compagnes et compagnons de sommier.

Le Sagittaire ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du faire peur aux proies de son frère pour les faire refuser ses invitations, le tout sans se faire remarquer de son chaton de frangin.  
Son frère méritait le meilleur mais s'acharnait à choisir le pire.

Ce n'était pas raisonnable.

"- Peut-être…Pourrais-je venir avec toi ?"

Aiolia éclata de rire.

Le cœur d'Aioros se serra.

Il n'y avait aucune joie dans ce rire.  
Juste de la résignation.

"- Déjà qu'on me remarque à peine, si tu viens avec moi, personne ne lèvera les yeux sur moi !"

Le Sagittaire fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

"- Ne dis donc pas de bêtise, petit frère ! Tu attires tout ce qui bouge, j'en suis certain !"

Le Lion secoua la tête.

"- Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi, tu verras bien…

Aioros quitta sa place.

Il fit le tour de la table pour s'accroupir près de son jeune frère et lui caresser la joue.

"- Je viendrais oui. Et tu verras bien que tu as un succès fou avec tout ce que Athènes à comme faune de nuit…Même si ce n'est pas ce qu'il te faut."

"- Ioros…."

Le jeune chevalier ne voulait pas que son grand frère se lance dans ce genre de conversation.

Un jour, il finirait par craquer et lui avouer que les seuls bras qu'il aimerait habiter étaient ceux de son grand frère, grand frère qui n'apprécierait probablement que très moyennement la plaisanterie.  
S'il ajoutait à ça ses fantasmes de dépravés où ce n'était pas les bras Aioros qui le tenait, mais une autre partie de son anatomie, il pouvait déjà faire une croix sur son ainé. Alors lui expliqué qu'un certain jeune homme aux cheveux blancs lui avait tapé dans l'œil en prime….

Autant se trancher la gorge avec ses propres griffes ou se griller lui-même les poils du cul d'un lightning bolt bien placé.

Il grogna.

Et raté pour sa soirée tranquille et possiblement satisfaisante.

Il n'oserait jamais faire du plat à quelqu'un avec son grand frère près de lui.

Non seulement, il se sentirait dans la peau du gamin qui tente de séduire sa cousine sous le regard de son père, mais en plus, il aurait l'impression de trahir son Aioros.

Bah, il se contenterait de regarder son grand frère faire des ravages dans la faune locale.

***

Hyoga lança un regard écœuré au paysage à l'extérieur du train.

Le jeune Cygne ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il fichait là.

Son maitre Camus l'avait chassé de chez lui sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi

Il s'était retrouvé en but à l'agressivité de ses frères bronzes sans plus comprendre

Avait ensuite été lâché entre les mains du pire pervers qu'il pouvait craindre et se tortorait à présent un voyage sans fin en train d'Athènes jusqu'à New Dehli…

Déjà, qu'est ce qu'ils allaient foutre en Inde ?

En chine, encore, il comprendrait ! Après tout, c'était le terrier du vieux maitre. Mais en Inde ?

Dohko lui avait peut-être expliqué, mais il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait rien écouté de ses explications.

Pourquoi écouterait-il un dépravé aux mœurs déviantes ?

Il avait faillit agresser le pope après tout !

Il secoua la tête.

Tous ces gens le répugnaient…Tous à se grimper dessus à la moindre provocation, à se raboter la glotte à coup de langue comme autant de lagomorphe en saison, c'était obscène.

Pauvre pope.

Il avait eut bien de la chance que Shura soit là pour le protéger de la Balance et que Shura fasse de son mieux pour le soigner des inévitables terreurs que Dohko lui avait infligé.

Silencieux depuis plus de quatre heures, le dit chevalier de la Balance écoutait les pensées du jeune Cygne avec un mélange d'hallucination, de désespoir et d'incrédulité.

Le gamin se rendait-il compte de la totale incohérence de ses pensées ?

L'idée que Shion et Shura soient ensembles ne semblait pas éveiller en lui la moindre protestation alors que l'idée même que Shun puisse lui sourire l'aurait fait grimper au plus proche lampadaire en poussant de petits cris de canard asthmatique et blessé par une volée de plomb dans les fesses.

Dohko ne comprenait pas.  
Qu'est ce qui pouvait faire réagir le jeune homme de façon aussi incohérente ?

"- Hyoga…"

Le jeune chevalier dédia à son tuteur du moment un regard noir, chargé de colère et de dégout.

Le vieux maitre fronça les sourcils.

Par respect pour l'affection qu'il avait pour son élève, Dokho fit un effort pour ne pas attraper l'ami de se dernier parla peau du cou, le coucher sur ses genoux et lui coller une fessée cul nu.

Ca, il réservait pour plus tard, le cas échéant.

"- Fais attention chevalier de bronze. Tu files un mauvais coton et je suis suffisamment chevalier d'or pour te punir d'autant d'effronterie." Lâcha Dohko d'une voix glacée qu'il n'avait pas utilisée depuis très très longtemps.

Hyoga sursauta, comme surprit au milieu d'un petit somme.

"- Heu….Vieux maitre…"

Satisfait que le gamin ait cessé de le fixer comme un chien affamé une assiette de navets crus, Dohko se détendit un peu sur son siège.

Il avait loué un compartiment entier pour eux deux, histoire d'être tranquille.

"- Je vais reprendre. As-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai pu te dire ?"

"- Désolé…."

La Balance soupira.

"- Nous allons chercher les élèves de Shaka."

A la mention de la Vierge, une étincelle de rage froide passa dans les yeux du Cygne.

"- Je ne savais même pas qu'il avait des élèves. Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas au Sanctuaire ? Quoique, je peux comprendre." Renifla l'adolescent avec un rien de mépris.

Dohko du à nouveau se forcer au calme.  
Ce gosse allait avoir sa peau. COMMENT Camus avait-il supporté sa morgue ? Le vieux maitre savait le verseau placide, ils l'étaient tous…Mais à ce point ? Soit Hyoga avait dramatiquement changé en peu de temps, soit Camus était plus mou qu'une capote usagée sur un membre désengorgé.

Hors, la Balance était sur que la seconde proposition n'était pas la bonne.

"- Tes quatre frères et toi avez luttés contre eux." Gronda la balance.

Il avait toujours trouvé que ne pas se souvenir de ses adversaires vaincu était une marque flagrante de manque d'éducation.

Tuer pour la déesse, oui.  
Mais ne jamais oublié les vaincu et les morts.  
Jamais.

Il était important de conserver leur mémoire intacte, quel qu'ils soient et quelque soit leur allégeance.

Une guerre ne se gagnait pas sur un charnier sans visage et sans nom.

Hyoga haussa les épaules.

Ils avaient luttés contre tellement de monde……

"- Savais-tu que DeathMask pourrait te donner le nom de chacune de ses victimes ?"

"- Chacun ses déviances !"

Oui, il y avait bien quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi le Cygne était-il à ce point immédiatement sur la défensive ?

"- Là n'est pas la question, Hyoga. Si quelqu'un d'aussi dérangé que pouvait l'être DM peut se souvenir des noms des milliers de gens qu'il a tué, ne crois-tu pas que tu pourrais te souvenir des visages des vies que tu as contribués à éliminer ?

Hyoga détourna immédiatement les yeux.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle justement.

Il préférait l'oblitérer.  
Surtout maintenant que grâce à Athéna, tous les frères étaient revenus à la vie…Que son maitre était revenu à la vie…  
Pour tomber entre les mains répugnantes de Milo.

Lui ! Lui il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir tué, au moins une fois ! Ca lui aurait fait plaisir d'effacer le perpétuel sourire content qui jouait sur les lèvres de ce sale….

"- Hyoga…"

Le cygne sursauta encore.

Il fallait qu'il s'abstienne de penser au Scorpion où des envies de meurtre allaient encore lui monter dans les mains.

Au sanctuaire, il était facile d'aller se détendre dans les arènes.

Ici…

"- Sais-tu pourquoi Shion et Athéna ont acceptés de te confier à moi ?"

Le cygne releva le nez, l'outrage évident sur son visage expressif.

"- Shion ? Et Athéna ? Mais…je ne leur ai rien fait ! Pourquoi ???"

Dohko se retint une fois de plus de prendre l'adolescent par les épaules pour le secouer rudement.

"- Donc, tu prendre bien se voyage avec moi comme une punition…"

Hyoga se renfrogna immédiatement. Il lâcha un petit grognement prudent et peu expressif.

Non mais il allait lui foutre la paix le vieux shnock ?

"- Et si je te disais que Shun aussi a approuvé ton départ ?"

Cette fois, une authentique fureur traversa les yeux bleus de l'adolescent.

Dohko en resta secouer.

Pour un peu, c'était de la haine qu'il aurait vu sur le visage du Cygne. Pourtant, Shun n'avait rien fait pour mériter ca !

Andromède lui avait raconté ce qui c'était passé entre eux et rien, absolument rien, ne pouvait expliquer la rage du jeune bronze devant lui.

"- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé avec Shun." Souffla doucement Dohko.

Hyoga parvint difficilement à reprendre son empire sur lui-même.

Haletant comme s'il venait de courir plusieurs continents sans s'arrêter, le jeune homme enfouis son visage dans ses mains.

"- Je suppose qu'il vous a déjà tout raconté. A quoi ca sert que je parle à mon tour ?"

"- Pour me donner ta version ?"

Hyoga grogna.

A quoi ca servait ? Entre lui et Shun, il serait toujours le menteur alors. Qui le croirait de toute façon.

Dohko résista à l'impulsion de lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

Ca ne servirait à rien qu'à le braquer davantage.

"- Il n'a rien fait." Finit par lâcher le Cygne après un long silence. "Ca ne veut pas la peine d'en parler…"

"- Hyoga…"

"- De toute façon, vous prendrez sa défense. Vous êtes comme…Comme…lui…"

Le jeune bronze avait craché le pronom avec tellement de dégout et de venin que Dohko en resta une minute sans voix.

"- Hyoga, tu es totalement incohérent, tu le sais ?"

Le Cygne se redressa, piqué au vif.

"- Qu'est ce que je disais ! Vous prenez sa défense !"

"- Je ne prends la défense de personne. Tu sembles trouver répugnante l'idée de deux garçons ensemble mais voir Shura avec Shion ne te déranges pas…"

Hyoga se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise.

"- Ce n'est pas pareil. Ils ne sont pas…"

"- Ils ne sont pas ?"

Hyoga haussa les épaules une fois de plus.

Ils n'étaient pas quoi effectivement ? C'était vrai, Shion et Shura ne le faisaient pas réagir aussi brutalement.

Au contraire même. Il les trouvait mignons tous les deux.

C'était en effet incohérent.

Content de voir que le gamin se perdait en introspection, Dohko se renfonça dans son siège.

Une bonne petite sieste ne lui ferait pas de mal.

***

DeathMask était content.

Avec tout le foutoir fait par les spectres et gamin en bronze, il avait plein de temps à partager avec son poisson.

Depuis que la situation au Sanctuaire s'était un peu tendue, le Cancer se sentait renaitre.

Plus la panique s'installait, plus lui prenait plaisir à préparer des soirées romantiques à son poisson pour le détendre et lui changer les idées.

A sa grande confusion, le dangereux et mortel Cancer prenait plaisir à jouer les compagnons parfaits, à préparer de bons petits plats et à trouver les idées les plus charmantes possibles pour montrer encore et encore à son amant qu'il l'aimait.

Il se savait maladroit avec les mots, aussi préférait-il l'action.

Une fois encore, il s'y était prit à l'avance.  
Quatre jours pour être exact.

C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallut pour faire mariner la viande du diner.

Il pourrait préparer ensuite le reste en suivant la recette que lui avait préparée Camus.

Le verseau ne faisait jamais le moindre commentaire quand il venait lui demander une recette pour faire plaisir à son poisson. Et comme le verseau était le meilleur ami d'Aphrodite, c'était encore plus simple.

Au grand désespoir du Cancer, Camus connaissait encore mieux que lui les gouts de son poisson.

Pour l'instant.

Mais viendrait le jour où ce ne serait plus vrai.

Une étincelle gourmande dans les yeux, le quatrième gardien sortit un plat étroit et très haut qu'il posa sur la table de la cuisine.

On toqua à la porte.

DeathMask resta interdit un instant.

Personne ne venait jamais toquer à sa porte à part Aphrodite mais il ne reconnaissait pas le faible cosmos de l'autre coté de la porte.

"- entrez ?"

Jabu poussa la porte, mal à l'aise.

Si jouer les messagers ne le dérangeait pas, il n'aimait pas plus que les autres aller se perdre dans la quatrième maison et sa décoration plutôt…approximative et au gout…douteux.

"- Bonjour, Chevalier du Cancer…Pardonnez mon intrusion."

Le chevalier d'or grogna.

Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ce gamin ?

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

La Licorne sortit une enveloppe bleue de sous son armure.

"- Pour vous."

Il recula de trois pas pour laisser toute latitude au chevalier d'or de lire en paix.

DeathMask se détourna en reconnaissant l'écriture fine et aérienne de son poisson.

Pourquoi lui écrire ? D'habitude, il venait le voir quand il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Soudain inquiet à l'idée que son compagnon ait soudain retrouvé toute sa tête et décidé de le quitté, il déchira l'enveloppe et en sortit la lettre.

Immédiatement, une délicieuse odeur de rose emplie la pièce.

Un sourire idiot aux lèvres, le cruel cancer releva les yeux pour voir ce que faisait le jeune bronze.

Satisfait, il le vit détourné vers la fenêtre, posément oublieux de tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.  
Celui là au moins était bien élevé.

Pas comme les chiots courants que la déesse gardait toujours près d'elle.

Les mains un peu tremblantes, DM ouvrit la lettre.

Lentement, un sourire attendrit monta à ses lèvres.

Son poisson lui demandait de se préparer pour le soir même pour une sortie entre amoureux, rien que tous les deux.

DeathMask posa la lettre sur la table le temps de remettre la viande au frigo.

Elle n'en serait que meilleure avec quelques heures de marinade en plus.

Un petit raclement de gorge le fit soudain sursauter.

Il avait oublié le gamin.

"- Oui?"

"- Une réponse ?"

"- Dis lui que c'est d'accord."

Jabu hocha la tête sans demander de quoi il s'agissait.  
Ca ne le regardait pas.

Alors que son regard se perdait sur la lettre parfumée à la rose, l'adolescent ne pu retenir un soupir.

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il en viendrait à jalouser le chevalier du Cancer.

Dans un rare moment d'empathie, DM lui tapota l'épaule comme il refermait la porte sur lui.

"- Tu verras, toi aussi tu auras quelqu'un de bien." Murmura-t-il avait de verrouiller la porte.

Jabu resta immobile un long moment, un peu perdu.

Ce n'est que lorsque Mei le poussa doucement qu'il se secoua.

"- Hé ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

La Licorne secoua la tête.

"- Rien…Rien, j'ai un message à porter."

Mei haussa les épaules avant de toquer à la porte.

"- DeathMask ? T'es là ?"

Il toqua plusieurs fois sans obtenir de réponse.  
Sans surprise, il posa la bouteille de vin que son maitre lui avait demandé d'aller acheter à côté de la porte et quitta la maison de son maitre.

Curieux, il se décida à retrouver le jeune bronze qu'il venait de croiser.

Il pourrait peut-être lui extorquer des infos, et au pire, il ne devait pas être de plus mauvaise compagnie que le cheval ailé qu'il avait rencontré dans la matinée.  
Déesse ce que ce gosse pouvait être stupide ! Il devait avoir eut des cours pour ca, c'était pas possible autrement !

Bien plus haut, dans la douzième et dernière maison, un poisson à l'imagination titillée par les idées de son Crabe faisait de son mieux pour préparer un joli écrin aux heures de caresses qu'il comptait bien arracher à son amant.

Il lui avait fallut des jours pour faire disparaître les stigmates des agressions causées par Pandore à ses roses et plus longtemps encore pour convaincre ses roses de prendre la forme qu'il voulait tout en oubliant leurs épines.

C'est qu'il ne tenait pas à lui faire de mal à son crabe.

Quoique des fois…  
un lourd frisson remonta dans les reins du jeune chevalier d'or.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense avant d'avoir finit où il ne finirait jamais, il se connaissait.

Une rose à la main, il la piqua dans un lourd tissu sombre puis la lança vers le toit de la panière de roses qu'il avait créé

Le tissu suivit le mouvement avec un bruissement lourd.

Quelques roses suivirent la première.

Très vite, l'intérieur de la niche fut tapissée de velours épais et soyeux.

Content, Aphrodite y déposa une véritable mer de coussins sombres qui mettraient en valeur sa peau laiteuse et ses cheveux d'azur puis approcha les petits canapés du diner, plusieurs bonnes bouteilles et enfin, alla se changer.

Il avait demandé de l'aide à Shaka pour sa tenue.

Rares seraient ceux qui le croiraient, mais la vierge cousaient vraiment bien quand il le voulait et quand il en avait la motivation.

Aphrodite n'avait pas eut à cajoler beaucoup son ancien amant pour que Shaka accepte de lui faire un sarong identique au sien mais en soie noire et moirée.

Le tissu lui couvrait les mains et les pieds mais de longues crevées parfaitement calculées laissaient apercevoir l'albâtre de ses cuisses et le lait de ses bras lorsqu'il marchait ou bougeait.

Vraiment, Aphrodite était content.  
Ne restait plus qu'a attendre son chevalier en armure de crabe pour que la soirée soit encore meilleure


	20. Chapter 20

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 20)**_

Flottant au dessus de son lotus de pierre, perdu dans sa méditation, Shaka tentait sans grand succès de retrouver le niveau de calme et de sérénité qui était ordinairement le sien.

C'était si facile pourtant d'habitude.

Il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux, à imaginer derrière ses paupières closes la chaleur d'un cosmos et il se coulait dans sa méditation aussi aisément qu'un pied dans une vielle chaussette déformée.

Mais ce soir, il n'y parvenait pas.

Le tatouage sur son aine le lançait un peu, ses pensées se détournaient vers son compagnon, sa peau réclamait à corps et à cri les mains de Kanon, son cœur se serrait de ne pouvoir contempler son visage au réveil…

La Vierge soupira.

Il reprit prit au sol pour aller s'enterrer dans son canapé.

Les pieds sur la table basse, une bouteille de cognac à la main, il avala deux longues gorgées directement au goulot, les yeux dans le vide.  
Depuis le départ de son compagnon, il avait reprit cette mauvaise habitude.

Il n'était pas à proprement parler alcoolique. La preuve, il pouvait arrêter quand il voulait sans en souffrir.  
Simplement, comme il ne tenait pas l'alcool, il arrivait à dormir comme ca.

La bouteille à peine entamée glissa de ses doigts gourds.

Shaka eut un sourire plus calme en se sentant dériver dans l'inconscience.

Il ne sombrait pas dans le sommeil.

L'alcool le faisait simplement tourner de l'œil.

Et s'il avait mal à la tête en se réveillant, ce n'était pas grave.  
Au contraire…

Une simple migraine hein…

Shaka se maudissait tous les matins que les dieux faisaient dès qu'il ouvrait un œil.

Non seulement sa cervelle lui semblait prête à lui couler par les oreilles, mais son estomac le jetait immédiatement hors du lit pour lui faire embrasser la cuvette des toilettes avec la fougue d'une amante trop longtemps négligée.

En prime, il se sentait misérable.

A chaque jour qui passait était plus difficile à supporter que le précédent.

Noyé dans une profonde dépression, le chevalier de la vierge anticipait le retour de son amant avec terreur.

Et s'il se sentait suffisamment bien dans le Sanctuaire Sous-marin pour décider d'y rester ?

Et s'il se rendait compte qu'il était…..plus proche…d'un de ses anciens généraux ?

Et si, plus simplement, la distance lui permettait de réfléchir vraiment à ce qu'était son compagnon…Après tout, il n'y avait pas grand monde à ne pas être passé sur lui avant Kanon.

Il n'avait de vierge que son signe et ce, depuis très longtemps…

Depuis qu'il s'était jeté à la tête d'Aphrodite, juste avant ses quatorze ans.

Il n'avait pas vraiment su ce qu'il faisait à l'époque.  
Aphrodite non plus.

Entre maladresses et bravades, ils avaient soufferts de leurs ébats d'enfants pendant plusieurs jours.

Cela semblait maintenant tellement lui au sixième chevalier.  
Et déesse, ce qu'il pouvait regretter, lui qui c'était juré de ne jamais regretter une seule seconde passée entre les bras d'inconnus.

Le visage dans les mains, le chevalier d'or se mit à pleurer sans bruit.

Lui qui s'était plus d'une fois targué auprès de Mu d'être incapable d'aimer était à présent désespérément dépendant d'un chevalier absent.

Une main se posa timidement sur son épaule.

"- Shaka ?"

La vierge leva le nez.

A la grande surprise du chevalier, le sixième gardien se jeta dans les bras de son visiteur pour pleurer tout son saoul.

Ce n'était pas les bras de Kanon, mais il se sentait un tout petit peu moins seul et abandonné.

Inquiet, mal à l'aise et désolé, Ikki lui tapota maladroitement le dos avant de le bercer contre lui comme il le faisait avec son frère lorsqu'il était tout petit.

Le chevalier d'or finit par renifler comme un gamin, les yeux rouges et le nez prit.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Shaka secoua lentement la tête pour ne pas aggraver la migraine qui le tenaillait.

"- Nan."

Ikki lui essuya les joues comme à un petit qui vient d'avoir un gros chagrin.

Machinalement, Shaka se prit à penser qu'Ikki ferait sens doute un père formidable. Il avait ça dans le sang.

"- Kanon te manque à ce point ?"

"- Pire encore."

Ikki hocha la tête.

Il comprenait, sans doute mieux que beaucoup.

Lui n'avait certes jamais aimé à ce point, mais les années passées loin de son petit frère lui avaient été une torture sans nom.

Il n'imaginait plus être séparé de lui à présent.

Le jeune bronze soupira.

Heureusement que son frère serait le prochain grand pope. Rhadamanthe ne pourrait pas le lui enlever et l'emporter avec lui aux enfers.  
S'il voulait rester avec Shun, le Juge devrait rester au Sanctuaire.

A moins que ce ne soit lui qui quitte le Sanctuaire pour suivre…Le phénix secoua rudement la tête.  
Non mais à quoi pensait-il ?

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était très agréable de se faire faire la cours par quelqu'un qu'il devait se jeter à la tête d'Eaque !  
Sans compter que quitter à s'intéresser à un garçon, ses gouts l'auraient plutôt porté vers quelqu'un au physique comme celui de Shaka et non vers celui, plus viril, du Juge.

Il grogna doucement.

Etroitement installé contre le torse de son jeune collègue, la vierge soupira doucement.  
C'était stupide de s'abandonner comme ça à un jeune bronze. Mais en l'absence de son Kanon, c'était agréable d'avoir un petit frère pour le soutenir.

"- Merci."

Ikki lui tapota le deux.

"- De rien."

Après tout, ils se rendaient tellement de services tous les deux…

***

Les fesses sur son trône, son grand pope debout près d'elle, Athéna profitait de la période de calme qu'ils vivaient depuis quelques jours pour expédier quelques formalités.

Accueillir les nouveau apprentis, féliciter les nouveaux chevaliers, rendre la justice à la place de Shion le cas échéant…

La pauvre jeune fille soupira en se tortillant sur le grand trône de pierre.

Quelque soit sa réincarnation, elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut jusque là l'occasion de tester de premier derrière le confort plus relatif du trône qu'elle avait imposé à ses popes depuis des siècles. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi ils étaient tous si stoïques !

Elle-même que ce siège était inconfortable.

Assise depuis plus de deux heures, les fesses glacés et endolories, elle devait faire un effort plus important pour rester assise et immobile dessus qu'elle en avait fait pour aller se livrer à Hadès ou être restée les miches à la baille dans le Main Blade de son oncle Posi. C'était dire !

Elle grogna silencieusement.

Un coussin….Son cosmos pour un coussin.

Debout près de Shion en une silencieuse protection, Shura retenait comme il le pouvait son hilarité croissante.  
Combien de fois avait-il pu entendre Shion protester contre son trône.  
Combien de fois il lui avait massé les fesses après une longue journée de travail, désolé de les trouver toutes glacées et rouge à cause du marbre.

C'était une bonne chose qu'Athéna découvre le calvaire que subissait son plus proche serviteur.

Avec un peu de chance, Shion pourrait investir dans un coussin.

Le Capricorne eut un petit sourire.  
De sa place, dans les ombres derrière le trône, le chevalier d'or prenait plaisir à observer sa déesse et son amant travailler de concert….A observer son amant surtout.

Il était si digne, si viril son Shion.

C'était un scandale qu'il doive cacher son corps souple et musclé sous ses robes de chambre moche.  
C'était consternant qu'il cache son visage à la fois doux, tranquille et autoritaire sous son masque noir.

Le Capricorne ferait n'importe quoi pour voir la flamme intense de ce regard violet s'adoucir et se charger de tendresse.

Il tuerait pour passer ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux plus doux que la soie.

Il égorgerait Athéna lui-même pour ne jamais revoir disparaître le sourire tendre des lèvres de son compagnon.

"- On est perdu dans ses pensées ?"

Shura sursauta pour se tourner vers Camus.

Le Verseau était de service en même temps que lui, au grand désespoir du français. Non qu'il n'apprécie pas son collègue caprin ! Simplement, il préférait passer du temps avec son compagnon.

Depuis que Milo était parvenu à l'attirer à lui, le jeune chevalier d'or souffrait de chaque minute passée loin de lui.

"- Je pensais juste à Shion." Avoua le Capricorne avec une légère roseur des joues.

Camus se fendit d'un sourire affectueux qui se fit soudain sérieux.

"- Est-il….totalement ….guérit ?"

Shura hésita une seconde.  
Devait-il dire la vérité ? Ou le français préférerait-il un confortable mensonge…

"- Il….Va bien mieux."

"- Mais tout ne va pas encore parfaitement."

"- Il reste….craintif…pour certaines choses." Rosit encore l'espagnol.

Camus rosit à son tour.

"- Ho ! Je vois…Ce n'est…pas trop dur ? Enfin…Tu me comprends."

Shura gloussa.

Camus était mignon de prendre des gants comme ça alors qu'il était encore gêné de vocaliser certaines choses.

"- Disons qu'il ne faut pas que j'essaye d'être l'agresseur." Expliqua le Capricorne, pas plus gêné que ca d'avouer qu'il ne contentait de se faire grimper par son amant depuis des jours.

Cela le perturba soudain.

Il n'était pas moins viril et macho que DM ou les jumeaux et sans doute beaucoup plus qu'Aphrodite ou Shaka ! Hors, si l'idée même de se faire constamment monter par Shion l'aurait faire grimper au rideau quelques mois avant, ca ne le dérangeait plus à présent.  
Ho, il lui manquait bien un petit quelque chose dans leurs étreintes, mais ce n'était pas une rébellion totale comme il l'aurait imaginé avant.

Il se satisfaisait de s'abandonner à Shion comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé avant.

Camus le poussa soudain doucement du coude.  
Le Capricorne retint un sursaut et regarda les derniers pétitionnaires quitter le grand hall du temple pendant que Sasha mettait la dernière main aux documents rédigés par les scribes pendant l'audience.

En silence, il salua Camus qui fuit littéralement vers sa maison dès qu'Athéna l'eut libéré et resta immobile à regarder Shion discuter avec Athéna.

Comment son amant pouvait-il supporter de porter ce casque énorme et mal équilibré, c'était un mystère pour lui.

Athéna finit par quitter la pièce à son tour.

Shion resta immobile une minute avant de soupirer et de retirer son casque.

Il le jeta machinalement sur le trône sans se retourner puis s'étira lourdement.

Ces journées d'audience l'avaient toujours agacée même s'il n'en avait jamais raté une seule. Être le pope n'était pas toujours un plaisir, loin de là.

De sa place dans les ombres, Shura se mordilla la lèvre avec inquiétude.

Shion avait l'air tellement fatigué, tellement fragile soudain.

Son visage ordinairement apaisé et calme trahissait une angoisse et un épuisement qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

C'était….Comme si son amant se cachait de lui pour ne pas lui laisser voir ses tourments.

Le Capricorne décida de ne pas bouger.  
Si son vieux bélier avait oublié sa présence, peut-être se laisserait-il allé à laisser échapper quelque chose pour l'aider.

Visiblement fatigué, Shion retira sa robe, la plia, puis la jeta sur le trône déserté par le postérieur tout plat de la déesse.

Il poussa son casque qui roula sur le sol et s'assit sur sa robe pliée.  
C'était bien plus confortable comme ca, c'était certain.

Les yeux clos, le visage dans les mains, Shion soupira lourdement.  
S'il s'était laissé aller, il aurait probablement fondu en larmes.  
Non qu'il se sentait mal ou blessé.  
Simplement…il saturait…

Il saturait de devoir rester fort, de devoir repousser les cauchemars, de paraitre remis pour tranquilliser Shura, la déesse, tous les autres ors…

Pour une minute, juste une minute, il avait envie de s'abandonner à la colère qui grondait en sourdine dans son cœur.

Il voulait pouvoir se laisser aller à cracher au visage de chacun ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, pouvoir se rouler en boule dans les bras de Shura et se laisser aimer comme ils l'avaient partagé pendant des semaines avant…Avant que Shura n'ose plus le toucher.

A croire qu'il le dégoutait.

Ho, il comprenait que Shura lui laisse latitude pour se remettre, qu'il n'ose plus trop prendre les devants histoire de ne pas l'effrayer.

Il le savait.

De manière rationnelle, il le savait.  
Mais ce soir, son esprit trop entrainé n'avait envie ni d'être rationnel, ni d'être honnête.

Il avait envie de se laisser aller à la mesquinerie, à la colère et à la vindicte.

Un petit rire amer lui échappa.

"- Qu'est ce que je suis en train de devenir, misère…je n'aurais jamais du revenir à la vie." Murmura-t-il, défait.

Livide, Shura quitta les ombres de la pièce ou son amant l'avait oublié, tellement habitué à sentir son cosmos près de lui qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit.

"- Je t'interdit de dire, ou même de penser une chose pareille !" Gronda le Capricorne.

Surpris, Shion sursauta.

"- Shu..Shura ?"

Shion pâlit.  
Aussi vite que possible, il se bâtit contre lui-même pour remonter tous les masques qu'il avait laissé glisser.  
Shura s'accroupit devant lui, la tristesse évidente dans les yeux.

"- Arrête…Shion, s'il te plait…Arrête…Tu te fais du mal…Et tu me blesses aussi."

Le Pope abandonna toute idée de grâce.

Puisque Shura voulait le voir à nu, et bien qu'il s'en débrouille !

Perversement, l'ancien bélier était content que Shura ai finit par le surprendre dans cet état d'abattement avancé.

"- Qu'est ce que ca peut bien te faire !" Siffla Shion, une lueur agressive dans les yeux.

Il voulait la bagarre, il en avait besoin.  
Il adorait profondément son amant mais n'en pouvait plus de sa gentillesse et de sa tendresse. Il voulait qu'il l'agresse. Il voulait qu'il lui crie dessus, il avait besoin qu'il se secoue et qu'il le traite…normalement…et pas comme un convalescent.

Shura fronça les sourcils.

Une seconde, il fut tenté de répondre à son amant sur le même ton.

Qu'est ce qu'il avait à lui manger la tête comme ça ?

Il se reprit pourtant.

"- Voyons…Shion….je veux juste t'aider…" Plaida le Capricorne.

"- Oui, je sais, ca fait des jours que tu m'aides." Aboya encore le pope.

L'espagnol se mordit la langue.

Il n'était pas dans son caractère de se laisser agresser comme ca.

Mais il se contint encore.

"- Tu es fatigué Shion…Une bonne nuit de sommeil te feras du bien je crois."

Une flamme de rage pure éclata dans les yeux du pope.  
Il en avait assez ! Tout simplement assez que tout le monde prenne des gants avec lui. Il n'était pas une fille fragile non d'un chien ! Il avait eut PEUR a cause de Dohko. Oui, c'était une certitude.

Il avait eut besoin d'un temps pour faire le deuil de son amitié avec la Balance.  
Mais il ne s'était RIEN passé de concret !

Il n'était pas une gamine prise dans une tournante !

Il n'avait pas, il n'avait PLUS besoin d'être protégé comme une enfant fragile.

"- Une nuit de sommeil hein ? Que je passerais encore tout seul parce que monsieur, dans sa grande bonté d'âme, passera sur le canapé ? C'est bien ca ? Mais vas-y, je t'en pris ! Ou mieux! Rentre chez toi ! Ce sera pas mal aussi tient ! Comme ca je ne culpabiliserais pas d'aller voir ailleurs !"

Shura resta un long moment muet de stupeur, la bouche entrouverte et le visage livide.

Mais qu'est ce qui arrivait à son amant ? Il le chassait ou quoi ?

Un peu de colère lui embrassa les prunelles.

Il s'était cassé le cul à s'occuper de lui, à le protéger et le voila qui l'agressait comme s'il était Dohko ! Non mais il le prenait pour qui le vieux con en sinople là ? S'il cherchait la bagarre il….Il allait l'avoir oui…comme il le réclamait…

Shura s'avança brutalement vers son amant de quelques pas.

A sa satisfaction, le pope n'eut pas un geste de retraite.  
Au contraire, il le toisait avec un quelque chose d'affamé dans les yeux.

"- QUOI ? Ha parce que Môssieur trouve que ça m'amuse de jouer les chevaliers romantiques à lui tenir la porte et à vérifier qu'il ne se prendre pas un talon dans un trou ?" Siffla le Capricorne

Une satisfaction malsaine remplaça la rage dans les yeux de Shion.

Il avait enfin ce qu'il voulait.  
Shura répondait enfin à son besoin de rétablir "quelque chose" entre eux. Un dialogue, quel qu'il soit, qui ne soit pas censuré par la peur de Shura de lui rappeler des mauvais souvenirs.

Shura avança encore sur le pope.  
Sans douceur, il le poussa en arrière.

Shura gronda.

"- Il serrait peut-être temps que le vieux se bouge un peu les fesses. Je ne vais pas te torcher le cul jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de te cacher derrière la moindre colonne."

Shion feula de rage avant de repousser rudement la main de Shura sur son torse.

"- C'est pas comme si tu me laissais faire quoique ce soit de toute façon. T'as à ce point peur de perdre ton influence sur moi ? Tu as dut être bien content quand Dohko…"

"- MON INFLUENCE ?? Quelle influence ! T'as plus borné qu'une vieille mule morte !"

"- Je préfère encore être borné comme une mule que limité comme un âne."

"- Laisse mon intelligence où elle est, Mouton."

"- C'est vrai, on pourrait finir par la retrouver."

Shura balança un direct du droit à son amant qui l'évita sans peine mais répondit avec un uppercut au plexus que le Capricorne repoussa d'une brutale bourrade aux épaules.

Shion tomba en arrière avec un glapissement pour se retrouver les fesses sur le trône.

Avant qu'il ait pu se relever pour signaler au chevalier d'or que porter la main sur le pope pouvait très cher, Shura était déjà sur lui.  
Les mains crispées sur le col de son amant, Shura l'embrassa avec rage.

Shion se raidit un moment avant de répondre au baiser avec une passion aussi brutale.

"- Lavette." Siffla Shura en lui déchirant sa chemise pour venir mordiller un mamelon rose déjà dur.

"- Brute sans cervelle." Gronda le pope en cherchant mollement à le repousser.

Agacé par les mouvements de son amant, Shura attrapa les poignets de Shion dans sa main et les tint au dessus de sa tête.  
Shion glapit de douleur.  
Shura lui tenait si fort les poignets qu'il aurait probablement des bleus.

Il allait protester mais la voix douce de l'espagnol le fit taire lorsqu'il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille au sang.

"- La ferme mon amour…"

Le pope se débattit encore pour le principe, la respiration haletante.  
Entre la douleur de son oreille, celle de ses poignets, la chaleur de l'armure de Shura sur son torse, les lambeaux de sa chemise qui le caressait à chaque geste qu'il faisait pour se libérer et la passion dévorante à laquelle le Capricorne succombait, le pope n'avait plus la force de dire non.  
Pas comme s'il en avait eut envie de toute façon.

La plaque d'armure qui gardait l'entre jambe du capricorne tomba sur le sol avec un bruit de cloche fêlée.

Shion feula doucement dans un mélange de crainte et de plaisir.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait plus contemplé la virilité de son amant et de le voir ainsi s'imposer à lui était…Divin.  
Le pope ne douta pas une seconde que s'il avait dit stop, Shura obéit.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin.

Il avait besoin de cette brutalité amoureuse pour remplacer celle, possessive, de Dohko.

Il avait besoin de se sentir toujours désirable aussi…

Il geignit quand Shura réduisit son pantalon en rubans de tissus avec Excalibur.

Shura avait beau être doué, le pope sentit un peu de sang couler de ses jambes égratignées.

Le capricorne laissa ses lèvres meurtries pour venir lécher les fines lignes de liquide carmin du bout de la langue.

Le pope ferma les yeux.

Ca faisait si longtemps…Si longtemps que Shura n'avait pas prit les devant.  
Depuis des semaines il attendait que le capricorne reprenne la main haute sur lui, qu'il lui prouve qu'il était toujours à lui et qu'il le désirait toujours.  
Déesse, il avait tellement besoin de ça.

Un long frisson lui échappa lorsque Shura glissa un genou entre ses cuisses.

Docile, Shion écarta les jambes.

Sans douceur, Shura lui attrapa une cuisse et la souleva pour la poser sur le bras du fauteuil avant de prendre ses poignets dans son autre main pour placer sa seconde jambe sur l'autre accoudoir.

Les joues roses, le pope se débattit un peu.

N'importe qui pouvait entrer dans le grand hall après tout et il devait avoir l'air particulièrement ridicule ainsi, sa chemise en lambeau, les fesses à l'air, les jambes largement relevées et écartées.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Il ferma les yeux et détourna la tête.

Shura le contraignit à lui faire face en l'attrapant par le menton.

Il l'embrassa avec force une fois de plus, meurtrissant une fois de plus ses lèvres.

Lorsque le pope fut à nouveau détendu, il lui glissa deux doigts dans la bouche.

"- Suce…"

Le pope obéit à l'ordre avec précipitation.

Shura lui lâcha les poignets pour ouvrir son pantalon.

Shion gémit doucement.

Satisfait, Shura lui flatta l'entre jambe de la paume.

"- Tu vois quand tu veux."

Il quitta sa place entre les jambes du pope pour venir à côté du fauteuil.

Shion de lui suivit des yeux sans bouger.

Shura glissa une main derrière sa nuque et le poussa doucement vers lui.

Le pope prit le membre de son amant entre ses mains avant de lécher le bout avec un rien de gourmandise.

L'espagnol soupira de contentement.  
Décidément, jusque là, jamais il n'aurait osé être aussi brutal avec son amant même…avant…mais Shion semblait y prendre autant plaisir que lui.  
Pendant que Shion suçait son phallus comme un gosse une glace à l'eau pendant une canicule, Shura se pencha sur lui pour embrasser le haut de son crâne.  
Le pope gronda du fond de gorge pour signifier son plaisir à son geste tendre.

Shura continua à lui flatter un moment la nuque et les cheveux puis se pencha encore vers lui pour glisser ses doigts en lui.

Shion lâcha son membre et se redressa avec un glapissement.

Ca faisait mal ! Mal et pourtant…C'était bon…

La brulure se résorba presque immédiatement, laissant le pope haletant, les yeux close et complètement offert.

Shura joua des doigts en lui quelques minutes avant de reprendre sa place entre ses jambes.

Avec un mélange de tendresse et de brutalité calculé, il attrapa Shion pour les cheveux et lui tira la tête en arrière pour l'embrasser avec force.

Shion s'abandonna au baiser jusqu'à ce que le Capricorne le possède lentement.

L'ancien bélier noua aussitôt ses bras autour du torse de son amant pour lui griffer le dos de ses ongles.

Shura attendit quelques instants que son amant s'habitue à le sentir en lui.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit sa chaleur autour de lui, ses muscles étroits et serrés qui se contractaient à chaque mouvement que son étreinte lentement et profonde arrachait au Pope.

Shion avait peut-être raison après tout quand il parlait de l'influence qu'il pouvait avoir sur lui.  
Mais plus que son influence sur ses décisions, c'était plutôt son contrôle sur ses passions qu'il devait redouter.

Enfin satisfait de sentir la prison de chair qu'il arpentait se détendre à mesure qu'il sentait le plaisir emplir les reins de son amant, Shura s'abandonna à son désir presque animal de marquer enfin Shion comme sien.  
A nouveau.

Pour lui, tout seul…

Sans que personne ne puisse le lui voler, ou même y penser.

Un grondement qui n'avait rien d'un humain réfléchit échappa à la gorge du chevalier d'or à mesure qu'il pilonnait de plus en plus son amant.

Il appréciait à leur juste mesure chaque cri qu'il arrachait de la gorge du pope, chaque griffure que son amant lui faisait dans le dos, chaque petit mot d'amour que lui murmurait l'ancien bélier.

Il le faisait sien comme si leur vie à tous les deux en dépendait, comme s'ils n'auraient plus rien le lendemain et que la terre ne serait plus que cendre stérile.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'entendait le trône de marbre, soulevé sur ses pieds arrières à chaque étreinte taper le sol en un tac tac régulier et de plus en plus frénétique.

Aucun des deux amants, perdu dans leur ardeur, ne pensait aux pauvres gardes de l'autre côté de la grande double porte qui tentaient de leur mieux d'ignorer les cris de passions qui leur raidissait le bas ventre.

"- SHURAAA !!!"

Le Capricorne s'assouvit immédiatement après le pope.

Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, il s'enfonça le plus profondément possible dans le corps de son amant pour déverser sa semence puis resta sur lui, immobile, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Déesse, ca avait été si bon.

Aussi épuisé que lui, les hanches démontée par l'intensité de leur étreinte, Shion laissa ses jambes glisser des accoudoirs.

Gentiment, il referma ses bras sur les épaules gainées d'or de son amant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front avec tendresse.

"- Mon amour…."

Shura l'embrassa paresseusement.  
Jamais aucune de leur étreinte n'avait été aussi passionnée jusque là.  
Jamais…

Il essuya machinalement les larmes de plaisir qui avaient coulées sur les joues du pope.

"- Ne me fais…Plus faire ca…" Plaida le capricorne avant d'essuyer le sang qui avait coulé des coupures des cuisses de son amant.

Il n'avait vraiment pas été soigneux. Mais dans le feu de la passion…

Shion l'embrassa encore chastement sur le front.

"- J'avais….Besoin…" Avoua le pope.

"- Je sais." Sourit Shura. "Mais..Ca devait venir de toi, non ?"

Shion resta silencieux un long moment.  
Petit à petit, ses forces et celles de Shura leur revenait.

"- Tu me pardonnes ?"

"- Comme si je pourrais jamais t'en vouloir pour quelque chose." Sourit Shura avant de lui caresser la joue.

Shion soupira de plaisir.

"- N'empêché…

Shura lui caressa les cuisses de la paume.

Un sourire aux lèvres, il posséda à nouveau son amant, le désir revenu en force.

Shion gémit en arquant les reins.

Cette fois, Shura prit son temps pour le faire sien.

Lorsqu'ils s'assouvirent enfin, il leur fallut un très long moment pour trouver la force de se rhabiller correctement.

Immobiles comme des statues mais la nuque écarlate, les gardes ne bronchèrent pas d'un centimètre lorsque le pope et le Capricorne quittèrent enfin le Grand Hall pour les appartements de Shion.

Mais c'est avec un grand sourire attendrit qu'ils les regardèrent s'éloigner.  
Le Capricorne était bon pour le pope.  
Et ce qui était bon pour le pope était bon pour eux.

***

Bien loin des étreintes passionnées de la salle du trône du Sanctuaire, c'est un Kanon déprimé qui regardait son assiette avec autant de joie dans l'œil qu'il pouvait y avoir de puces kleptomanes sur le dos d'une limule.

Bon, depuis qu'il était dans le Sanctuaire sous marin, il avait comprit que la vie y était dure.  
Contrairement au Sanctuaire d'Athéna, les marinas n'avaient que leurs mains, leur entre jambe et leur couteau pour remettre à neuf les lieux.  
Eux n'avaient pas d'entrepreneur voleur mais efficace pour les aider à rebâtir.  
Sans compter qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait de licence en plomberie ou de maitrise en coulage de béton.  
Alors en plus quand le béton était fait à partir de coquillages concassé, de poissons morts et de sable de plage…Même avec une bite, un couteau et tout le courage du monde, ca ne suffisait pas forcément.

Etant déjà passé par la reconstruction à terre, Kanon avait tenté d'aider ses anciens camarades pendant qu'Isaak pesait le pour et le contre à l'idée de suivre son ancien chef pour passer quelques temps au Sanctuaire. Malheureusement, personne ne semblait enclin à écouter ce que l'ancien dragon des mers.  
Depuis sa première discussion aves ses anciens subalternes, le gémeau était plus ou moins laissé seul en permanence.  
Les Marinas le fuyaient sans la moindre discrétion.  
Qu'est ce que son Shaka lui manquait….

Et puis…son diner quoi…  
Ho, il ne doutait pas que ce soit un genre de vengeance mais ne pouvait même pas en être sur.

Les réserves étaient au plus bas alors…une demi-carapace de crabe mal cuite, et quelques bivalves crus n'étaient peut-être pas si mal, finalement.

Il porta les fruits de mer à sa bouche mais finit par les reposer sans les gouter.

Ils sentaient l'ammoniac.

Dégouté, il alla jeter la nourriture puis quitta le mess où il s'était attablé, sa décision prise.  
Quand il était arrivé là, près de quinze ans plus tôt et qu'il avait fallut nourrir ses bébés généraux, il avait prit l'habitude d'aller pécher avec le trident de Poséidon.  
C'était un peu la honte d'utiliser l'objet pour ca, mais bon sang ! C'était efficace.

Grommelant entre ses dents, il alla chercher l'objet qui reposait dans le temple principal, ôta ses vêtements à part son boxer en passa a barrière d'eau qui séparait la mer du Sanctuaire sous marin.  
Aussitôt, la pression colossale de l'eau le fit grimacer mais il joua de son cosmos pour égaliser les pressions.  
Ca allait mieux.  
Content, il s'éloigna un peu en battant des pieds à la recherche d'une première proie.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Io de Scylla réfléchissait à ce qui le perturbait depuis quelques jours.

S'il voulait être honnête, ca les perturbaient tous depuis des jours...  
Le retour de Kanon.

Et quitte à être honnête, autant se l'avouer.  
Ca lui faisait plaisir de le revoir.

Le Dragon des mers les avaient peut-être tous trahis, mais ils les avaient également élevé.  
Et ca ne s'oubliait pas comme ca.

Il était leur papa d'adoption à tous.  
Et même s'il s'était servit d'eux, le cœur d'un enfant ne peut vraiment en vouloir à ses parents, quand bien même il sait qu'ils ont tords.

Et malheureusement pour eux, ils étaient tous encore assez jeune pour que leur cœur d'enfant proteste à leurs idées de vengeance.

Si seulement ils comprenaient pourquoi…  
Ca devait être encore plus difficile pour Isaak.

Il avait perdu son premier maitre, sa "maman" un peu, pour gagner un "père" qui les avait trahis.

Le pauvre Kraken n'en dormait plus.

L'idée de revoir son ancien maitre le déchirait.  
Il en mourrait d'envie mais en même temps, perdre ses frères.

Un énorme requin blanc de prêt de cinq mètres traversa soudain la barrière d'eau pour s'écraser presque sur les pieds du Marinas qui glapit.

"- PUTAIN !!!"

Kanon apparut presque immédiatement après l'animal, le visage inquiet.

"- Io, ca va ? Tu n'as rien ?"

Le gémeau vérifia que le jeune homme n'avait rien avant de le lâcher.

"- Je suis désolé. Je ne t'avais pas vu."

Io fixa l'animal qui agonisait sur le sol.

"- Qu'est ce que…"

"- Le diner. J'en ai marre de manger des horreurs pas fraiches."

Sans le vouloir, le général de Scylla eut un sourire doux.

Il se rappelait maintenant.  
C'était l'un de ses premiers souvenirs conscients.  
Il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatre ou cinq ans.

D'autres bambins à peine plus vieux que lui barbotaient comme lui dans un petit bassin où agonisaient des poissons.  
De temps en temps, un poisson supplémentaire jaillissait de la barrière d'eau et atterrissaient avec force éclaboussures près d'eux.

Ils se précipitaient sur l'animal en riant et le tirait sur le sable avant de lui couper la tête.

Puis…Kanon sortait de l'eau à son tour avant de les féliciter.

Il ne fallait pas laisser souffrir le diner.

Kanon était un tout jeune homme à l'époque, encore un adolescent et il s'occupait de les nourrir, de les vêtir…de les soigner lorsqu'ils attrapaient la fièvre comme ca lui était arrivé en se plantant des aiguilles de poisson dans les mains, de les gronder lorsqu'ils se battaient entre eux.

Kanon le prit par les épaules.

"- Ca va ? Tu es sur ?"

Io se secoua.

"- Oui…Très bien…je me souvenais juste…" il rosit.

Kanon détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise.

"- Dé…Désolé…"

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Io attrapa le requin et le souleva sur son épaule.

"- Tu….Nous fait le diner ?"

Kanon fixa le jeune homme une longue minute avant d'accepter.

"- Bien sur…."

Il ramassa le trident et les coquillages tous frais de sa pèche.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent la cuisine du mess.

Sans qu'il ai besoin de demander, ses marinas apportèrent des algues séchées pour le feu et les rares condiments qui leur restaient.  
Tous se souvenaient que c'était Kanon qui préparait le repas quand ils étaient petits.  
Tous avaient encore dans les papilles ses soupes de poissons, ses gratins aux algues ou ses palourdes au sel.

Lorsque quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil couchant tintait la mer de reflets verts, tous les marinas et généraux dévoraient à belles dents leur premier vrai repas depuis leur retour à la vie, Isaak vint s'asseoir près de Kanon.

"- Je viendrais avec toi….A une condition."

Kanon hocha la tête.

"- La vie….ici…Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ca….Rien que pour manger… On a besoin d'aide…Si Athéna accepte de nous envoyer des gens pour rebâtir, je viens avec toi. Ensuite, une fois que j'aurais vu mon maitre, je reviendrais ici. C'est ici qu'est ma vie." Plaida le jeune homme.

Kanon hocha la tête.

"- Je comprends. La mienne est avec mon jumeau et mon compagnon à présent mais….peut-être pourrais-je revenir de temps en temps…"

Isaak eut un sourire amusé.

"- Regarde-les. Tu remplis leur ventre, je crois que là, maintenant, tout de suite, ils accepteraient de repartir avec toi à la chasse à la déesse."

Kanon rit doucement.

"- J'ai laissé ca derrière moi…Les choses…ont changées…Et…Je crois que personne n'avait vraiment le choix dans tout ce qui s'est passé." Finit le gémeau avec un soupir.

Le Kraken haussa un sourcil.

"- Il faudra que tu m'expliques."

"- Camus sera plus doué que moi pour démêler cela. Simplement…Sans l'entrainement que les premières guerres de ce cycle ont données aux bronzes…Je ne crois pas que la terre aurait survécut."

"- Ho…"

Le Kraken resta silencieux une minute avant de retourner se servir en poisson et en algues légumières.

Pour l'instant, il valait mieux manger.  
Les questions existentielles seraient pour plus tard.  
Sans compter que Kanon avait raison.  
S'il y avait un schéma à tirer de ce gâchis, son maitre Camus saurait le faire mieux que quiconque.  
Il était fort son maitre Camus !

Même qu'il était le plus fort de tous les maitres du monde !  
Et qu'importait que ce soit son coté petit garçon revanchard qui parlait.

Son maitre Camus, c'était le meilleur !

Content, Kanon se permit de mordre avec plus d'entrain dans son morceau de requin.

Isaak viendrait avec lui voir Camus et… ho déesse !

Il faudrait qu'il le prévienne avant pour Camus et Milo !

Il espérait juste que le gamin ne réagirait pas comme Hyoga !


	21. Chapter 21

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 21)**_

NdA : comme me l'a fait très justement remarqué Andromède, il y a une grave incohérence temporelle. Je suis partie du principe que la guerre du Sanctuaire, Asgard, Posi et Hadès avaient été quasi instantanés. Si c'est vrai pour chaque guerre elle-même (12h au sanctuaire, 24 pour asgard, 12 pour Posi, à la louche 2 j pour Hadès), j'ai oublié qu'entre tout ca, il a bien fallut : que tout le monde se soigne, que le sanctuaire soit un poil réparé, que les dieux eux même décident a pile ou face QUI allait ennuyer Athéna ensuite etc… Sans compter que la réparation finale du Sanctuaire n'a pas été immédiate non plus, loin de là, qu'il a fallut un certain temps à nos zozos pour se remettre de leur mort et de leur résurrection etc…

Donc, oui, il n'est pas cohérent que les bronzes aient le même âge maintenant dans l'histoire qu'au début du manga.

Donc, a la louche, Shun à 15, presque 16 ans, Seiya et les deux autres, quasi 17, ikki, presque 18, la majorité des ors environ 23, Saga et Kannon, 31 etc….

Je prendrais le temps de relire les précédents chapitres et de modifier les dates correctement (un jour, quand je pourrais, une fois que les fanzines pour japan expo et mon cosplay seront finit T_T bouhouhou, je veux des journées de 72h, hors temps de sommeil)

NdA bis : oui, la partie uniquement centrée sur les ors se termine. Mais flute, c'est quand même eux les héros quand même ! Et on les voyait presque plus XD 

***

Le voyage était long.  
Très long.

Plus long que le chevalier de la Balance aurait pu l'imaginer.  
Certes, le train jusqu'au Tibet puis la marche à pied l'avait rallongé d'autant.  
Après tout, il aurait pu se téléporter à destination, Hyoga jeté sur son épaule.

Mais la téléportation n'avait jamais aidé personne à réfléchir et à mettre les choses en perspectives.  
Le temps, la dépense physique, la réflexion et la discussion beaucoup plus.

Tout au moins quand on avait en face de soit un être humain et pas une porte de prison vue de l'intérieur.

Dohko soupira encore.

Il avait longuement parlé avec le Cygne.

Il avait tenté de lui faire prendre conscience de l'irrationalité de son point de vue.

Le jeune bronze avait commencé par ne pas répondre, puis avait continué en ce montrant de plus en plus agressif avec lui.

Finalement, après une heure à parler dans le vide, Dohko avait enfin eut une réaction pour la soirée.  
Seulement, elle n'était non seulement pas ce qu'il espérait, mais en plus, elle lui avait fait mal.

Très mal.

"- Moi au moins, je n'essaye pas de violer mes amis quand ils ne sont pas d'accord avec moi !"

Ca avait tapé là où ça saignait encore.

Et la balance avait du accepter l'agression.

Oui, s'occuper du Cygne était une façon facile pour lui de repousser ses propres angoisses et de ne pas faire sa propre introspection.

A présent silencieux devant le feu de bois qu'ils partageaient, les deux hommes mangeaient machinalement les poissons péchés par le chevalier d'or avant que le soleil ne se couche.

Hyoga finit son repas puis s'éloigna un peu pour enterrer les restes.

Sans un mot, il revint se rouler dans sa couverture et tourner le dos au foyer.

Il aurait du s'excuser, il le savait.

Il n'aurait jamais du parler comme il l'avait fait au vieux maitre.

Le chevalier d'or essayait de l'aider, il le savait. Mais…Il se sentait tellement mal à l'aise. Tellement effrayé aussi.  
Son maitre avait finit par succomber aux charmes pervers du scorpion, Shun s'était jeté à sa tête avant de l'oublier aussitôt pour se consoler avec un Juge.

Le cœur du Cygne se serra.

Malgré sa colère contre Shun, l'amitié qu'il y avait avant entre eux lui manquait énormément.

Il adorait le petit chevalier de bronze si doux et si timide, même si, depuis quelques temps, il le reconnaissait de moins en moins.

Shun lui semblait avoir veillait de plusieurs années en quelques semaines.  
Ca avait commencé après leur retour des Enfers et le changement n'avait cessé de s'accélérer depuis.

Des fois, il avait l'impression que Shun n'avait pas quinze, mais vingt cinq ans.

Peut-être même plus.

Il retrouvait dans le calme et la sagesse de Shun celui de Shion.

Comme si…C'était inné chez les popes.

Encore une chose qui lui oppressait le cœur.

Shun, pope.

C'était….Impossible.

Andromède était trop gentil, trop doux pour être pope.  
il ne pourrait jamais prendre de décision drastique s'il le fallait n'est ce pas ?

Les seules décisions implacables qu'il était capable de prendre se finissaient en général par son mauvais été de santé. Il n'y avait qu'à voir dans quel état il avait finit lorsqu'il l'avait réchauffé de son cosmos dans la maison de la Balance, comme il avait pu sans réfléchir forcer son corps a s'auto étrangler pour laisser à Ikki la possibilité de le tuer pour les épargner tous lorsqu'Hadès avait prit son corps...Et combien d'autre encore…

Déesse, Shun arrivait à peine à s'occuper de lui ! Comment pourrait-il s'occuper du Sanctuaire ! Et puis, il fallait être un ancien chevalier d'or pour être pope. Comment un Or pourrait-il respecter un ancien bronze monté en graine. Quand bien même ce chevalier de bronze était parvenu à dépasser la puissance d'un Or ! Mais c'était pour le principe quoi…

Les ors leur avaient bien fait comprendre qu'ils n'apprécieraient plus qu'on les rabaisse.

Seiya en avait fait suffisamment les frais dans l'arène.

Le Jeune Cygne soupira.  
Tout ça était si compliqué.

Il se sentait tellement perdu.

Il aurait voulu en parler à son maitre, mais son maitre l'avait chassé. Tout ca à cause de Milo et…

Une boula monta soudain dans la gorge du jeune bronze.  
Son maitre l'avait renié.

Il l'avait chassé !!!

Il prenait soudain conscience de ce qu'avait fait Camus.

Il ne le considérait plus comme son élève….Comme….son fils…

Camus était mort de sa main pour lui permettre de grandir.

Il lui avait donné sa vie et lui, imbécile sans cervelle, avait balayé l'offrande de son maitre, de son père adoptif, juste parce que…. Parce que quoi en fait ?  
Parce que son maitre était plus qu'ami avec un autre homme ?

Un lourd frisson parcouru l'échine de l'adolescent.  
La détresse mêlée à la peur et à la colère, il se recroquevilla plus étroitement sous sa couverture.

Ce n'était pas bien ce que son maitre faisait avec le Scorpion. Son maitre le lui avait dit lui-même !

Il avait vu la peur de son maitre quand il faisait des cauchemars quand il était encore petit.

Il l'avait vu se réveiller en sursaut, un cri au fond de la gorge.

Il avait dormit nombre de fois avec lui après des cauchemars.

Il savait que son maitre ne se rendormait pas, incapable de repousser la cause de ses cauchemars, incapable d'en parler et surtout, incapable de se souvenir vraiment.  
C'était probablement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

Sans qu'il ai jamais su pourquoi, petit à petit, les cauchemars s'étaient estompés, et finalement, le Verseau avait arrêté de prendre le petit garçon comme peluche.

Ca avait marqué Hyoga.

Il avait bien aimé dormir avec celui qu'il appelait son papa quand le chevalier d'or ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

Il devait avoir…onze ans… Quand son maitre s'était calmé.  
C'était….presque deux ans après la disparition d'Isaak.

Quand il y pensait d'ailleurs…  
Les cauchemars avaient coïncidé avec la disparition de son grand frère d'adoption.

Hyoga repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues.

C'était sa faute.

Il en était sur…

Comme il se souvenait très bien des balbutiements somnambules de son maitre qui repoussait "le maitre scorpion" dans son sommeil et qui suppliait de ne pas faire de mal à "Yohann".

Le Cygne se redressa soudain.

Il ne se souvenait plus de ces détails jusque là.

Il ne savait pas….d'où ca venait…

Il se tourna vers la forme prostrée de la Balance qui jouait machinalement avec une branche qu'il poussait dans le feu mourant.

"- Vieux maitre… Qui est…"Yohann" ?

Le Chevalier de la Balance sursauta.

Un long moment, il resta sans voix.

Comment ce gamin connaissait-il ce nom ? Où diable l'avait-il entendu ?

Il se secoua.

Lentement, il posa la branche dans les braises.

Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour s'enflammer et jeter quelques lueurs rouges autours d'elle avant qu'elles ne meurent comme les autres, laissant à la lune imparfaite le soin d'éclairer les deux hommes.

"- Où…As-tu entendu ce nom ?"

Hyoga resserra sa couverture autour de lui, mal à l'aise.

"- Je…je crois que c'est mon maitre…Qui a du m'en parler."

Dohko fronça les sourcils.

Oui…C'était logique…même si….Camus avait été si jeune à l'époque, comment pouvait-il se souvenir de son prédécesseur ?

"- Vieux maitre ?"

"- Pardon…Yohann…Etait…le prédécesseur de ton maitre."

"- L'ancien Verseau ? Je croyais…"

"- Pas l'ancien verseau non…l'ancien apprenti du précédent verseau….Ton maitre….Ton maitre avait été pressentit pour une armure d'argent à la base. Celle de l'Autel pour être exact. L'armure que portait le maitre de Shion." Un pâle sourire monta aux lèvres de Dohko. Harukei avait été un vieux bonhomme obstiné mais Shion l'avait adoré. "Quand…il est mort…Camus était avec son maitre depuis…moins d'un an. Lorsqu'il a…trouvé le corps de Yohann…Il a atteint le septième sens." La balance grimaça." Ce qui l'a qualifié pour l'armure d'Or."

Il n'aimait pas penser à ça. Personne n'avait vraiment su ce qui c'était passé même si nombreux avaient été ceux qui avaient des suspicions. Après…la mort de Yohann, un certain chevalier retraité avait été trouvé mort dans son sommeil. Nombreux avaient été les ors qui avaient voulu qu'une recherche soit ouverte mais Shion avait refusé catégoriquement, arguant qu'il n'y avait pas matière à enquêter. Lui savait ce qui c'était passé et c'était suffisant.

Les autres n'avaient pas à savoir.

Cette simple réponse avait suffit aux chevaliers d'or et à tout le Sanctuaire pour comprendre le message.

L'ancien chevalier du Scorpion était mort, probablement de la main de son successeur. Dohko n'avait pas eut de peine à faire une adition simple.  
Il n'était pas le seul à avoir connaissance des gouts douteux du vieux Scorpion.

Le vieillard avait poussé trop loin ses jeux avec l'apprenti du Verseau, l'avait tué, et en avait été punit.

Le Maitre de Camus n'avait plus jamais été le même après ca.

Il n'avait jamais accepté de croire que son vieux camarade et compagnon pouvait vouloir du mal à son élève, quand bien même Yohann le suppliait de le croire.

Dohko se secoua.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas y repenser.

"- Quand ton maitre t'en a-t-il parlé ?"

Le Cygne hésita encore.

"- Dans…ses cauchemars…"

Le sang de Dohko se glaça dans ses veines.

Camus avait eut à peine quatre ans quand Yohann était mort. L'ancien scorpion n'avait quand même pas…

"- Il suppliait "Maitre scorpion" de ne pas faire plus de mal à Yohann. Ca a commencé après…La disparition d'Isaak…Il a arrêté de faire ces cauchemars petit à petit…environ un an plus tard.

Tout le sang fut drainé du visage de la Balance.

"- Ho déesse."

Camus était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir de façon consciente, mais il avait du assister aux agressions subies par son prédécesseur, peut-être même à son meurtre. Et dans ses cauchemars où il n'était plus qu'un tout petit, il avait transmit sa terreur et son angoisse à un Hyoga enfant, incapable de comprendre ce que son propre maitre ne pouvait dominer.

Par réaction, il rejetait sur Milo la propre terreur de son maitre pour l'ancien Scorpion.

Déesse…  
Pauvre Hyoga.  
Sans réfléchir, Dohko quitta sa place pour venir passer un bras autour des épaules du jeune chevalier.  
Rigide, le Cygne se laissa faire.

"- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute..Que je t'explique exactement ce qui c'est passé…

Et en rentrant, il faudrait qu'il en discute ensuite avec Camus. Ou pas…Ca risquerait de causer des dommages irrémédiables à sa relation avec Milo…A moins que les souvenirs refoulés ne finissent par remonter et….  
Ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.

Il fallait qu'il s'occupe avant toute chose de l'adolescent qui tremblait contre lui, troublé et inquiet, prenant enfin conscience du rejet de son maitre.

***

Mei trottinait tranquillement des Arènes à la quatrième maison du Zodiaque.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais l'adolescent, lui, l'était bien.  
Et qui plus est, bien réveillé.

En clair, il ne s'était pas couché de la nuit.

Son maitre allait encore le gronder mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il avait à la main de quoi apaiser les grondements colériques de son maitre aussi efficacement qu'Aphrodite pouvait le faire gémir de plaisir. (Il avait vu de première main et bon sang ce que ca lui avait donné chaud)

Son paquet de chaussons aux pommes à la main, il salua au passage un Mu déjà debout suivit par un Saga ronchon puis un Shaka digne d'un lapin myxomatosé avec son visage pale et ses yeux rouges, avant d'entrer dans le temple du Cancer.

Il se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans l'appartement du maitre des lieux, entrouvrit la porte de la chambre pour s'assurer de la présence de DeathMask et de son poisson rouge (encore appelé goldfish en anglais) puis mit de l'eau à chauffer pour le thé et le café.

Lorsque les bonnes odeurs de nourriture commencèrent à faire bouger les deux occupants du lit dans la chambre, Mei posa le petit déjeuner sur un plateau, envoya ses chaussures claquer contre le mur, puis monta sur le lit pour s'installer de l'autre coté de son maitre, sous la couette.

Sans se soucier une seule seconde de la nudité manifeste des deux chevaliers d'or, de l'odeur de musc de la chambre ou des vêtements jetés en tout sens, l'adolescent poussa un peu du cul son maitre pour faire son trou.

"- Salut vous deux."

"- Bonjour Mei." Salua Aphrodite avant de s'étirer langoureusement sans s'occuper plus que ca de son manque de vêtements révélé par le drap qui glissait sur sa peau nue.

L'adolescent se rinça l'œil sans le moindre complexe jusqu'à ce que son maitre prenne son bol de café de ses mains et lui colle une petite claque sur la nuque.

"- A moi." Gronda-t-il en tirant le drap sur les reins d'Aphrodite qui gloussa.

Un immense sourire au visage, Mei tendit son thé au Poisson.

"- Il est marrant le matin hein ?"

"- Il était comme ca aussi en Sicile ?"

"- Aussi ronchon ? Non, moins. C'est parce que tu es là qu'il ronchonne."

"- Je peux m'en aller si je vous gène." Bouda le Cancer.

Il était certes bien content d'avoir son petit déjeuner au lit avec son poisson, il appréciait certes la présence de son élève au Sanctuaire, mais il n'appréciait que fort peu de ne pas avoir eut droit à son câlin du matin pour se réveiller.

Et un crabe mal réveillé le matin, c'était un crabe ronchon toute la journée.

Mei avala les dernières gouttes de son café, engloutit sa tartine, se pencha sur son maitre pour déposer une bise sur la joue d'Aphrodite puis une bourrade affectueuse à son maitre et quitta le lit.

"- Si tu partais, ce serait Aphrodite qui se désolerait comme une salade sans eau." Rit l'adolescent. "Et vous devriez aérer, ca pue ici."

DM lui lança un oreiller qui rata d'un cheval l'adolescent qui s'enfuyait en riant.

Aphrodite finit son thé pour revenir poser sa joue sur le torse de son amant. D'une main leste, il lui caressait le ventre en de douces arabesques, prenant plaisir à voir les muscles de son amant se contracter sous ses doigts agiles.

"- Que fait-on aujourd'hui ?" Hasarda le Poisson.

Le Cancer eut un sourire de fauve.

Les préoccupations du Sanctuaire lui passaient de plus en plus loin au dessus de la tête.  
Ho, il appréciait comme jamais de passer du temps avec ses frères, mais…son caractère ne le portait pas aux épanchements et à la mesure.  
Son caractère le portait à l'obsession et à la possessivité.  
Et Aphrodite était plus qu'heureux d'être l'objet de toute l'obsession et de toute la possessivité du Cancer.

"- Qu'est ce qui te ferait plaisir ?"

Parce qu'entre autre obsession, l'une de celle de crabe était de toujours faire plaisir à son poisson.

Aphrodite laissa ses doigts dériver de plus en plus largement sur le ventre du crabe jusqu'à effleurer par instant la virilité fort peu ensommeillée de son amant.

Sans vraiment faire attention, tant il était à sa réflexion, il libera le bas ventre de DeathMask du drap pour la révéler au jour et se pencha sur lui pour l'effleurer du bout des lèvres.

L'italien ronronna doucement tout en passant un bras autours des épaules d'Aphrodite pour lui caresser le dos.

Le poisson frémit sous la caresse.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Sans paraître se concentrer davantage sur l'érection enthousiaste de son amant, il donna un petit coup de langue dessus comme il aurait pu le faire avant un sucre d'orge.

"- Je ne sais pas…Ca fait longtemps que nous ne sommes pas sortit tous les deux…."

Il donna un autre petit coup de langue avant de prendre le membre turgescent entre ses lèvres et le sucer distraitement une fois ou deux avant de le lâcher.

"- J'ai bien envie d'aller en boite de nuit…Dans le quartier rouge…Qu'en penses-tu ?"

L'érection de l'italien se raidit.

Il y avait bien des mois qu'Aphrodite n'avait pas joués à ce jeu là avec lui.

Et s'il le faisait…Sans doute son poisson sentait-il ses pulsions destructrices remonter lentement à la surface, affleurer à son esprit pervers et sadique au point que leurs frères pourraient sans doute les voir… 

"- Tu es sur de toi ?"

"- J'ai fait le nécessaire…"

Ho, il n'en doutait pas le petit crabe.  
Son poisson avait du aller parler au pope.

Si DM ne tuait plus sans raison, le besoin était encore là. Et en période de paix….

"- Et ??? Où irons-nous ?" Souffla le Cancer, haletant.

"- Amérique du Sud….Colombie…" Ronronna Aphrodite avant de le reprendre encore dans sa bouche pour le titiller une fois de plus.

"- La nuit est encore jeune là bas.

"- N'est ce pas…"

"- Et….Y a-t-il quelqu'un en particulier ?"

Le sourire tendre du poisson se fit soudain carnassier.

"- Bien sur…"

Le Cancer feula doucement.  
Aphrodite le lâcha pour quitter le lit.

Lentement, il s'éloigna du lit pour aller chercher l'épais paquet qu'il avait apporté avec lui la nuit précédente.

Il en sortit une tenue des plus émoustillantes pour lui et un costume strict pour son compagnon.

Avec un sourire, il prit ses vêtements pour aller se préparer dans la salle de bain.  
Quand il en ressortit, vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir blanc moulant fermé sur les cotés par des liens en soie allant de ses hanches à ses chevilles et d'une chemise de soie blanche ouvert presque jusqu'au nombril, DeathMask prit de longues minutes pour se repaitre de la vue divine de son amant.

Enfin, il quitta lui aussi le lit pour se laver et s'habiller

Lui serait en gris.

Ca se fondrait mieux dans la nuit…

Un sourire sadique au visage, le Cancer vint prendre son amant dans ses bras.

Il l'embrassa rudement avant de se concentrer pour se téléporter à destination.

Dans les quartiers chauds de Bogota, aveugle aux têtes qu'il faisait tourner à se déplacer seul, habillé de blanc et vivant appel à l'agression, Aphrodite s'éloignait de son amant.

Ho, DM n'était pas loin, juste une dizaine de mètres derrière lui.

Juste une fraction de seconde pour un chevalier d'or.

Juste ce qu'il fallait pour voir son amant appâter les victimes de chevalier du Cancer puis les lui livrer sur un plateau pour assouvir sa faim de meurtre et de sang.

Le premier parut, un proxénète ou un dealer, peu importait.

Gonflé de sa propre importance, de ses drogues et de son argent gagné à la sueur du front des filles qu'il forçait à se vendre, le type attrapa rudement Aphrodite par le bras et le poussa dans une ruelle.

Formes pathétique dans les ombres, quelques crèves la faim se terrèrent plus profondément sous leurs carton et leur misère pour ne pas voir ce qu'ils voyaient chaque jour.

Un viol de plus, un meurtre de plus…Rien que de très ordinaire ici où la police et le droit n'avaient depuis longtemps plus droit de citer.

La peur du gendarme était morte depuis longtemps, les forces de l'ordre corrompus et les cartels tout puissants…

Le type n'avait pas peur…

Lorsqu'il glissa ses mains sans douceur dans la chemise d'Aphrodite, il ne comprit pas son sourire méprisant.  
Lorsque ses entrailles coulèrent de son ventre ouvert sur ses pieds, il resta à les fixer bêtement avant de s'agenouiller.  
Toute douleur anesthésiée sous l'incompréhension, il se pencha pour chercher à remettre ses intérieurs à leur place.

Près de lui, son pantalon et sa chemise tachés de rouge, Aphrodite se pendit au bras de son amant.  
Le chevalier du Cancer alla pour nettoyer de la langue sa main couverte de sang mais son poisson l'en empêcha.  
Qui savait où ce type avait été trainé et quelle maladie il pouvait avoir.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles dans la ruelle sans prêter une seule seconde attention aux miséreux qui grinçaient de joie à voir l'un de leurs tourmenteurs mourir lentement à mesure que son sang coulait de son ventre ouvert.

Lorsqu'enfin, le proxénète ne fut plus que forme fumante immobile sur le sang, Le poisson poussa son amant vers lui.

"- Amuse toi va…"

Heureux comme un chiot devant une balle neuve, le Cancer se fit un plaisir absolu de transformer la dépouille en remugle déchiquetés.

Ils étaient trop près du centre ville pour qu'Aphrodite le laisse jouer avec une victime vivante…Ses cris de douleur auraient finit par attirer l'attention.  
Même ici.

Même avec cette police là.

Finalement satisfait, le cancer alla arracher une canalisation d'eau d'un mur pour se rincer et permettre à son amant de se nettoyer aussi.

Ce n'était guère que leur première chasse de la nuit.  
Unis dans leur sadisme assassin autant que par leur amour, les deux amants retournèrent sur le boulevard.

Il ne fallut guère de temps avant qu'une nouvelle proie ne se montre.

Avant le matin, l'un comme l'autre seraient couverts de sang et se délecteraient de faire l'amour sur le cadavre de leur dernière victime.

***

C'est un Saga ronchon et fatigué qui suivait son compagnon du troisième au premier Temple.

Ils croisèrent Mei en descendant puis s'enfermèrent dans le petit appartement du Bélier.

Le poil gris et l'œil rouge, Saga boudait.

Il s'était réveillé le premier, avant son amant et avant son alter-ego.

Heureux comme un gosse qui vient de tomber sur la réserve de confiture, il avant longuement cajolé Mu jusqu'au réveil.

Avec un soupir mi résigné, si amusé, le bélier l'avait attrapé par les cheveux pour le repousser gentiment.

Gris-chan était toujours particulièrement amoureux au matin.  
Bien plus que Mu ne pouvait en supporter après les ébats enthousiastes de la nuit.

"- Mais je t'aime." Protesta Saga, une petite larme au coin des yeux.

Mu secoua la tête, amusé et attendrit.

Comment avaient-ils pu avoir peur de ce grand corniaud ? Franchement ?

Avec tendresse, il le poussa dans le canapé et s'assit sur ses genoux.

Plus le temps passait et plus il s'habituait à la présence de la contrepartie de son amant.  
D'ailleurs, il soupçonnait forcement bleu-chan de laisser le champ libre à son alter-ego pour leurs permettre à tous deux de faire correctement connaissance.  
Après tout, puisqu'ils étaient deux dans un seul corps et que Mu devait supporter la présence de Gris-chan aussi bien que ses étreintes, il fallait au minimum qu'ils s'entendent bien et puis…  
Saga voulait tellement que Mu l'aime tout entier pour ce qu'il était…

"- Je t'aime aussi, Gris. Mais ça n'a rien à voir. J'ai encore les reins douloureux de cette nuit et Saga ne me laisse que bien rarement dessus."

C'était un challenge.

Saga fixa longuement son amant, un peu choqué.

Il lui proposait de…

Aussi psychotique soit Gris-chan, il se sentit rosir.

De tous les amants et maitresses qu'il avait pu avoir avec le temps pendant qu'il était pope, jamais il n'avait permit a qui que ce soit de le prendre.

L'idée même que quelqu'un s'en prenne à sa virilité le faisait se hérisser comme un porc-épic devant un chien sauvage.

Mu lui caressa le torse du bout des doigts, cajoleur comme un doudou.

"- Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup après tout….Mais aussi chevalier d'or que je sois, j'ai mes limites physiques aussi."

Le petit mouton rougit doucement.

Il attrapa le bout libre de ses cheveux et en caressa la gorge de son amant.

"- Tu ne voudrais pas me faire de mal après tout…."

Intérieurement, le petit agneau était mortifié.  
Non mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ?

Ce ne se faisait pas de jouer les charmeurs comme ca ? Et encore moins pour extorquer quelque chose comme ça à son compagnon ! Même si dans l'absolu, Gris-chan n'était pas son compagnon. C'était bleu-chan son amant. Pas l'autre.  
Mais leur relation et leur lien étant ce qu'il était….

Mu se sentit haleter doucement.  
Il avait tellement envie…Tellement besoin que gris-chan se soumette à lui.

Il avait besoin qu'il s'abandonne à lui pour accepter de s'offrir aussi complètement à saga gris qu'il se donnait au bleu.

Sans ça, il ne pourrait jamais…se sentir bien avec lui…

Il y aurait toujours une barrière entre eux, une distance que gris-chan ne pourrait jamais franchir.

Mu ne supporterait pas d'être un simple numéro sur un tableau de chasse.  
Et malgré les paroles de gris-chan, il lui fallait une preuve qu'il avait autant besoin de lui, que le bleu.

Gris chan serra très fort contre lui le petit agneau.  
Dès fois, le gémeau se sentait perdu.

Une partie de lui avait envie de jeter Mu sur le divan, de déchirer ses vêtements et de le faire sien avec violence, de le forcer a se soumettre à lui comme il l'avait fait avec un de ses frères quand il était pope, pendant que le reste de sa personne était horrifié des envies de violences que le besoin presque physique qu'il ressentait pour Mu faisait bouillir dans ses veines.

Une partie de lui reconnaissait ce besoin pour ce qu'il était, de l'amour. Un amour total et absolu, passionné et destructeur comme peut-être seuls Aphrodite et DeathMask pouvaient le concevoir. L'autre partie de lui avait peur de ce besoin et le repoussait, voulait le remplacer par une simple attirance physique que l'assouvissement physique endormirait.

Mais ce n'était jamais assez.  
Ca ne fonctionnait jamais.

Bleu chan aimait passionnément Mu.  
Gris chan aurait tué pour lui.

Et l'un comme l'autre de seraient perdu dans ce désir sans espoir d'en émerger un jour.

"- Saga…" souffla doucement Mu en lui caressant la joue.

Il n'aimait pas l'air de petit garçon perdu qu'il voyait sur le visage de son amant.

"-….Mu….Si…j'accepte….Tu…ne me verras pas comme….inférieur…N'est ce pas ?" Osa murmurer Gris-chan, timide comme un enfant.

Le sourire de Mu se fit tendre comme une fraise de fin d'été.

Qu'il aimait voir cette partie de son amant dépendre de lui.  
Qu'il aimait voir l'autre fort et viril…

Qu'il les aimait tous les deux…

"- Comment pourrais-je te voir inférieur parce que tu oses te donner à moi ?"

Gris chan se détendit un peu, toujours inquiet.

"- Ca fait mal ?"

Cette fois, Mu éclata de rire.

Comment pouvait-il lui poser cette question entre toutes ?

Charmé, il l'embrassa fougueusement avant de l'entrainer vers la chambre.

Jamais il ne pourrait lui faire de mal.

A moins qu'il ne lui demande, réalisa le petit agneau les joues roses, à mesures que des idées de plus en plus baroques éclataient sous son petit crane laineux.

***

Bien des étages plus haut, l'ambiance était très loin d'être aussi réjouie.

Sur son canapé, roulé en boule entre Ikki et Shun, Shaka tentait difficilement de reprendre un minimum son calme.

Ho, certes, il avait passé une partie de la nuit roulé en boule dans les bras de Mu et Saga mais ce n'était pas la même chose.

Son gémeau lui manquait tellement qu'il se sentait petit à petit s'écrouler de l'intérieur.

Disparu son calme légendaire.  
Disparu son équilibre parfait.

Envolé le mépris cinglant qu'il savait si bien afficher.

Ne restait qu'un petit garçon timide et malheureux qui se languissait désespérément de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'il y réfléchissait, Shaka en était horrifié.  
Comment lui, le digne chevalier de la vierge, putain de son propre chef et sadique raffiné à ses heures avait il pu devenir….ca…

Sa faiblesse le dégoutait.

Il aurait du l'éliminer, s'en débarrasser.

Se détourner définitivement de cette déficience qui le laissait plus fragile qu'un chaton nouveau né.

Pourtant, il en était incapable.

Dès que l'idée de chasser Kanon de sa vie se faisait jour dans son esprit, il ne voyait plus que son visage à la fois viril et doux, ses mains calleuses mais pourtant si douces lorsqu'elles glissaient sur sa peau, sa voix grave et basse qui résonnait dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour et lui murmurait des mots tendres.

Un petit sanglot lui échappa.

Il était pitoyable.

Désolés, Shun et Ikki s'entre regardèrent un instant sans savoir quoi faire.

Devant son incapacité à soulager la vierge de son désespoir grandissant, le phénix avait finit par appeler son frère au secours.

Il n'était pas à l'aise avec la langueur du chevalier d'or. Il comprenait, certes. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le soulagé.

Guère plus capable, Shun se contentait de cajoler la Vierge en lui répétant que Kannon ne tarderait plus.  
Ca devait être vrai en plus.

Il était partit depuis des jours à présent.

Il reviendrait bientôt.

Ils savaient déjà qu'il était en pleine forme. C'était déjà ca.  
Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il revienne.  
Avec Isaak si possible, mais même s'il revenait seul, il fallait qu'il revienne. Et vite.

Shaka se rencogna un peu plus contre ses deux petits frères.

Ils étaient gentils tous les deux à s'occuper de lui comme ils le faisaient.

Il savait bien qu'il devait être insupportable à passer la moitié de son temps à pleurer, l'autre à soupirer et la troisième à répéter encore et encore à quel point son Kanon était merveilleux.  
Et qu'importait que cela fasse trois demis ! Il était malheureux et l'arithmétique ne serait pas ce qui le soulagerait.

Déprimé au possible, il soupira encore.  
Quand donc allait-il enfin revenir et…

La vierge se redressa soudain.

Sa tension passa soudain à 32/17. Sans attendre, il se sortit de l'étreinte tendre de ses deux petits frères pour bondir sur ses pieds.

Sans se soucier d'être pieds nus, il sortit de son temple en trombe pour dévaler les escaliers jusqu'aux portes du Sanctuaire.

Sans réfléchir, il se jeta au cou de Kanon et y resta pendu, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux de son amant.

Un rien timide et une expression de tendre stupéfaction heureuse aux lèvres, Kanon le serra très fort contre lui.

"- Tu m'as manqué." Murmura doucement la Vierge avant d'effleurer sa gorge de ses lèvres.

"- Toi aussi." Souffla Kanon, les yeux clos.

Isaak passa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

Il n'était jamais venu au Sanctuaire lui et…

"- Ho ! Bonjour !"

L'adolescent borgne sursauta.

"- Heu…bonjour…Shun…C'est ca ?"

"- Oui. Bienvenue au Sanctuaire."

"- Salut." Grogna Ikki, toujours aussi polit face à un nouveau venu.

Lui qui n'aimait pas les gens se désespérait chaque jour un peu plus de voir le Sanctuaire transformé en hall de gare. Entre les or, les spectres, un banquier, des architectes, maintenant un marinas…Il ne manquait plus qu'une télé réalité pendant laquelle des humains seraient envoyé au sanctuaire pour des semaines et où, à coup d'épreuves grotesques, on les éliminerait un par un pour garder le plus séduisant, stupide, masochiste, idiot, fort, et ils pourraient dire que le Sanctuaire serait devenu un cirque ! Enfin, tant que personne ne se mettait à chanter…

Shun lui balança un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac, lui arrachant un grognement.

Son frère pouvait être une brute quand il voulait. Et fourbe en plus avec son grand sourire tendre et doux là…

Isaak détailla les deux chevaliers de bronze avec un rien de suspicion.

Il les avait tué, ses frères et lui après tout et…bref. Reflexe quoi.

Shun offrit gentiment sa main au jeune marinas qui la prit sans réfléchir.

"- Viens, je vais te faire visiter et dans la foulée, on va monter à la maison de ton maitre. Tu es déjà venu ?"

Surprit de trouver sa main dans celle de l'adolescent, Isaak battit stupidement des paupières.

"- Heu….non…Jamais…Mais maitre Camus m'en avait parlé quand j'étais tout petit…Avant que Hyoga n'arrive. D'ailleurs…."

Le sourire de Shun se flétrit un peu.

"- Hyoga est…en mission…En Inde…il devrait revenir d'ici peu."

Vaguement déçut, Isaak haussa les épaules.

"- Ho…et maitre Camus l'a laissé partir ?"

Le malaise de Shun crut encore.

"- et bien…."

Ikki vint au secours de son petit frère.

"- Disons qu'il y a eut une grosse dispute encore Camus et Hyoga…Camus…à finit par chasser Hyoga." Lâcha le Phénix en haussant les épaules.

Il préférait que les choses soient claires dès le début

Isaak eut une crispation nerveuse de la mâchoire.

Hyoga serait-il un jour capable de ne pas faire de bêtise plus grosse que lui ?

S'il lui mettait la main dessus, il allait te me le….

Shun détourna l'attention du jeune marinas.

"- Ne t'en fait pas. Dohko, le chevalier d'or de la balance est avec lui et s'occupe déjà de lui faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans la tête. Il devrait avoir grandit un peu d'ici à son retour. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas l'important…"

Sans attendre, Shun prit la main dans son frère dans la sienne puis entraina les deux hommes derrière lui.

Content comme tout, le jeune bronze se fit un plaisir de livrer une visite presque complète du Sanctuaire à Isaak et lui présenter les chevaliers et gardes qu'ils croisaient.

Ikki se permit même de rougir furieusement lorsqu'Eaque s'amusa à faire un baisemain au jeune serviteur de Poséidon.  
Mais ce n'était pas la gêne qui l'avait fait rougir.  
Plutôt la colère, la possessivité et la jalousie.

Le Phénix jeta un regard noir au Garuda qui en eut l'air particulièrement satisfait.  
Shun leva les yeux au ciel.

Les couples !!!

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parvis de la onzième Maison.

Shun abandonna Isaak à Ikki le temps d'aller taper à la porte.

A l'intérieur, Camus dorlotait son scorpion avec plaisir.

Une brosse à la main, il démêlait encore et encore la chevelure déjà brillante de son amant, incapable de s'arrêter. Les petits ronrons et soupirs de bonheur qu'il tirait de la gorge de Milo étaient une joie en eux même et…il ne pensait pas à Hyoga quand il s'occupait de son compagnon.

"- entrez ?"

Shun entra sur la pointe des pieds.

"- Camus ? Milo ? Bonjour…"

"- Bonjour mini futur grand pope !" Ronronna Milo avec un demi sourire moqueur vite remplacé par un gémissement de bien être.

"- Bonjour Shun. Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ?"

Le jeune bronze revit son approche.  
Puisque Camus n'avait visiblement pas sentit la présence d'Isaak, autant lui faire la surprise.

"- Oui, désolé de t'ennuyer, mais je crois que tu devrais venir. Il y a un problème avec ton toit je crois. Je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a un trou béant sur la face et une partie des colonnes est en train de s'écrouler.

Immédiatement piqué et inquiet, Camus reposa sa brosse.

"- Quoi?"

Il repoussa doucement son amant et se précipita dehors.

Milo grommela.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il a rien son temple !"

Shun se permit un sourire satisfait.

"- Viens voir, tu vas comprendre…"

Ronchon, le Scorpion suivit l'adolescent.

Une soudaine bouffée de pure jalousie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il vit son amant au cou d'un gamin aux cheveux verts.

Shun l'arrêta d'une main sur le bras avant qu'il ne saute à la gorge du nouveau venu.

"- Milo ? Voici Isaak… Tu ne l'avais jamais vu je crois."

Le scorpion se sentit rougir, très gêné que quelqu'un ait surprit sa jalousie maladive.

"- Non…Jamais…"

A la fois content et triste, Milo rejoignit son amant.

Les larmes aux yeux, Isaak se serait comme un enfant contre le torse de son maitre qui pleurait comme une madeleine.

"- Ho mon petit….Je te croyais mort… Je te croyais mort…" répétait Camus, renversé de voir que Isaak était là et bien là, dans ses bras, vivant à défaut d'être intact.

Camus le garda contre lui un long moment avant de le repousser un peu.

"- Isaak… Il faut que je te présente…"

Mal à l'aise, Milo salua le gamin d'un geste.

"- Salut."

"- Isaak, voici Milo, chevalier d'or du scorpion. Milo, Isaak mon premier élève…"

Le jeune marinas salua le chevalier d'or.

"- Isaak…Milo est également mon meilleur ami et…mon compagnon…" Murmura doucement Camus, déjà sur que son jeune élève allait éclater en imprécations de rage, comme Hyoga.

Isaak fronça un instant les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi son maitre semblait tellement effrayé à l'idée de lui avouer ça. Il était bien content au contraire que son maitre soit heureux avec quelqu'un. Mais ca lui posait un problème.

En bon élève, il s'en ouvrit à son professeur.

"- Maitre Camus…Vous avez été comme une mère pour moi. Kannon, comme un père après que je me sois retrouvé au Sanctuaire sous marin…Si vous êtes en couple avec celui-ci, ca fait de lui quoi ? Mon beau père ? C'est valide ca ?"

Camus resta figé, la bouche ouverte.  
Comment répondre à un truc pareil ?

Milo lui éclata de rire.

Un bras autours des épaules de son amant, il déposa un baiser sur sa gorge.

"- Je l'aime bien lui !


	22. Chapter 22

**QUESHUA**  
_**(part 22)**_

Yoh tout le monde.

Alors oui, je sais, c'est court.

Mais là, avec Japan qui arriver et on a rien de prêt, j'ai pas trop le temps. Faudra attendre mi juillet pour avoir la suite je pense.  
En contre partie, y aura sans doute quelques chapitre de Ares le protecteur, ils sont bien plus court à ecrire ^^

Bonne lecture

HA! Et j'ai enfin recut les dojins. Donc si quelqu'un le veut, envoyez moi un mail sur karhyllis sur gmail.

Bonne lecture =_=

***

C'était avec un soulagement certain que Valentine s'appuya sur l'épaule de son chef pour trotter difficilement jusqu'au siège moelleux que deux gardes d'Athéna venaient d'apporter.

Depuis près de trois semaines qu'il avait été blessé, le pauvre Spectre passait ses journées à regarder le plafond avec comme simple compagnie celle des trois Juges, Sylphide ou Shun.

Et si, perversement, il appréciait particulièrement la présence de Rhadamanthe ou du jeune chevalier de bronze près de lui, il n'en était pas moins particulièrement gêné de faire perdre leur temps aux trois Juges d'Hades.  
Quand même, se casser les os en glissant sur une plaque de verglas en plein été ! C'était quand même particulièrement pitoyable ! Et même s'il n'avait eut aucun moyen d'anticipé la présence de glace laissée là par le Chevalier du Cygne, il y avait quand même plus digne que ca pour se casser quelque chose.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Le jeune Spectre rosit doucement en hochant la tête.  
Depuis qu'il avait été blessé, le Wyvern semblait bien plus concerné par son bien être qu'il ne l'était avant….Shun avait promis qu'il discuterait avec le Juge de son cas et Valentine avait l'horrible impression que c'était exactement ce que le jeune chevalier de bronze avait fait.

Il secoua doucement le chef, intérieurement désolé.

Shun avait une capacité à obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'une parole gentille et d'un sourire… C'était… effrayant.

Décidément, la Harpie se demandait de plus en plus si son chef avait raison de s'accrocher à ce gamin.  
Bon, d'accord, sa jalousie parlait toute seule, même si elle s'était bien atténuée après la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Shun. Mais tout de même !

Son chef ne serait jamais dominant dans une relation avec le jeune bronze. A bien y réfléchir, PERSONNE ne serait probablement dominant face à cet enfant à la puissance terrifiante qui cachait si bien son jeu derrière une douceur réelle et un amour universel tranquille des plus rafraichissant.

Et il n'avait que quinze ans…

Hadès le pardonne. Ce gamin serait une arme de destruction massive d'ici trois ans.

Et pire que tout, Rhadamanthe ne parviendrait jamais à en désamorcer la mèche….Après tout, il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour savoir qui du chevalier et du spectre la tenait, la mèche…Et ce n'était certes pas le blondinet des deux…

La Harpie eut soudain un sourire.

Oui, Shun avait eut raison quand ils avaient discutés.

Lui, spectre de la Harpie, serait indispensable à ces deux là pour que ca ne tourne pas à la catastrophe. Qu'il ai besoin de son chef ne serait qu'un bonus pour lui dans le dur travail qui allait s'offrir à lui pour les décennies à venir.

Et puis…il ne fallait pas oublier que les Spectres étaient plus ou moins immortels…Et que les popes d'Athéna étaient connu pour avoir une durée de vie qui dépassait les deux siècles….

Ho misère…

"- Tu es sur que ca va ?" S'inquiéta encore Rhadamanthe, le front barré d'une ride verticale qui se voyait à peine sous son mono sourcil quasi simiesque

La Harpie sursauta et ne pu retenir une grimace de douleur.

Sa jambe était presque guérie mais son bassin par contre était encore sensible.

Il ne pourrait pas satisfaire les appétits de son chef avant encore un long moment.

Une lueur amusée apparue dans les yeux du jeune Spectre.

Depuis ses seize ans, Rhadamanthe l'utilisait avec enthousiasme pour soulager ses envies et le Juge n'était pas un grand abstinent dans l'âme, bien au contraire.

Ce serait amusant de voir comment il allait gérer le manque…A moins que Shun ne lui donne un petit coup de main…Si Ikki ne les surveillait pas comme un dragon écumant bien sur…Mais comme le Phénix était couvé par Eaque, sans doute cela laisserait-il plus de latitude à Rhadamanthe pour tenter sa chance.

Misère, depuis quand la situation avait-elle basculé de la tentative de préparation d'invasion à un épisode de soap opéra ?

C'était n'importe quoi…

"- J'ai encore un peu mal aux hanches." Finit par répondre le jeune Spectre.

Ce n'était pas si désagréable, après des années à avoir veillé au bien être de son maitre, que les rôles soient renversés.

Rhadamanthe souleva son jeune serviteur dans ses bras le temps de lui coller un épais coussin sous les fesses.

"- C'est mieux ?"

"- Oui, merci."

"-….Tu trouves ca drôle…"

Le sourire de la Harpie se flétrit un peu.

"- Je dois admettre…Vous voir me dorloter est étrange."

L'anglais rosit légèrement mais haussa les épaules.

"- Un chef n'est un chef que s'il a des troupes pour lui obéir." Grommela le Juge avant de tourner les talons pour laisser son second seul. La nuit tombait tout juste et Sylphide allait venir prendre sa relève pour s'occuper de son vieil ami.

Valentine se permit un autre sourire, profondément satisfait cette fois.  
Il était rassuré.

Même si Rhadamanthe était retourné auprès de Shun, son chef serait toujours son chef.  
A lui tout seul.

***

Milo glissa sa main dans la longue chevelure emmêlée de Camus.

Le Scorpion n'en revenait toujours pas de sa chance.

Malgré le retour d'Isaak dans l'après midi, son Verseau n'avait pas souhaité passer la nuit avec l'adolescent, a parler de tout et de rien, juste pour être sur qu'il était bien là, qu'il était rentré une bonne fois pour toute.

Non, le Verseau avait mit son ancien élève au lit vers minuit puis avait chargé son amant sur son épaule avant de le jeter sur le lit puis de lui sauter dessus.

Le Scorpion en était resté timide pendant quelques minutes

Jamais son amant n'avait été aussi enthousiaste et entreprenant !

Bon, certes, il avait répondu à ses attentes avec un enthousiasme touchant mais était resté presque gêné par le niveau sonore de Camus.

Comme si son verseau voulait…se prouver quelque chose....

Pauvre Isaak.

Milo espérait qu'il avait pu dormir quand même.

Un mince sourire aux lèvres, le scorpion secoua la tête, désabusé.

Son amant était parfois étonnant.

"- Bonjour mon Milo." Ronronna Camus en s'étirant sous les doigts doux de son amant.

"- Bonjour mon Camus."

Le Scorpion se pencha pour embrasser gentiment son compagnon sur les lèvres. Il était heureux de voir son amant aussi heureux mais en même temps….il était jaloux.  
Ce n'était pas lui qui le rendait heureux comme ca. C'était la présence d'Isaak. Et même s'il aimait bien le gamin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux du bien que sa présence faisait à Camus.

Milo se savait puérile, ridicule et même malsain dans son besoin irrépressible d'être le seul capable de rendre son Camus heureux, mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher.  
Camus était le centre de son univers.

Et il détestait que quelqu'un vienne faire de l'ombre à son soleil.

"- Bien dormit ?"

Camus sourit à son compagnon, les pommettes roses.

Il avait tellement honte de son enthousiasme de la nuit !!! Déesse, mais qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ?

Il était…comme ivre de bonheur. Comme un amputé a qui on vient de rendre un membre.

"- J'ai un peu mal aux reins…" Avoua le Verseau.

Immédiatement, Milo se fendit d'un sourire égrillard avant de lui caresser le creux des reins.

"- Ho ? Vraiment ? En même temps, tu étais tellement motivé et demandeur…"

Camus rougit furieusement avant de chercher à s'enterrer sous les draps.

Il avait honte !!!

Holala…

Milo reprit le verseau dans ses bras pour le cajoler.

"- Mais j'aime te voir motivé mon cœur."

Camus secoua la tête, consterné.

"- Mais….Mais non !! Ce n'est pas comme ca normalement ! Ce n'est pas normal et…Ho Déesse !!! Et Isaak qui a du tout entendre ! Qu'est ce qu'il doit penser de moi à présent ! Il doit penser que je suis un dépravé, un pervers, un déviant ! Comme Hyoga ! Et c'est ma faute et…"

Milo attrapa Camus pas les épaules et le secoua un peu.

"- Hé ! Du calme Camus…Du calme…"

Il le serra contre lui, désolé de voir son compagnon passer si vite du rire aux larmes.

Il n'aimait pas voir Camus aussi…emotif. Ce n'était pas normal.  
Ce n'était pas son Camus.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"

Le verseau, accroché à son compagnon, se força a prendre une grande inspiration.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait non plus.  
Il ne comprenait pas cette fébrilité, bien peu dans son caractère.

"- Je…je sais pas…"

On toqua à la porte de la chambre.

"- Maitre Camus ? Ca ne a pas ?" Questionna timidement Isaak, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

Milo fronça les sourcils.

Il voulait quoi le nain ?

Camus ferma les yeux.

Le visage enfouit dans les cheveux de son Milo, il finit par se calmer un peu.

"- Tout va bien, Isaak… Va te recoucher."

De l'autre côté de la porte, le cœur serré d'une angoisse qui n'était pas la sienne, le jeune Marinas insista.

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Tout va bien. Je te promet."

Incapable de retourner se coucher, Isaak se retira néanmoins pour préparer le petit déjeuner.  
Le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever après tout.

Dans les bras de son scorpion, Camus tentait difficilement de reprendre son contrôle sur le lien de cosmos qui l'unissait à son élève et contre lequel il s'était protégé pendant des années.

***

Hyoga était silencieux.  
Depuis que Dohko lui avait expliqué dans le détail la mort du prédécesseur de son maitre et les…manières…du pénultième scorpion, l'adolescent s'était refermé sur lui-même et restait plongé dans un mutisme glacé qui agaçait la Balance.  
Pourtant, le vieux maitre ne cherchait pas à le faire parler.

D'être forcé de repenser à Nathaniel, l'ancien Scorpion, l'avait forcé à mettre en parallèle ses actes.

Et la honte le cuisait avec la force d'un four.

Comment avait-il pu ? Qu'est ce qui lui était passé par l'esprit pour oser croire qu'il pouvait forcer Shion à lui retourner ses sentiments ?  
Quels sentiments d'ailleurs ?

A présent qu'il se forçait à se regarder en face, il n'était même pas sur qu'il ait le moindre amour pour son vieux camarade.

Ho, il avait de l'affection pour lui. Une tendresse réelle, forte et profonde.  
Mais…De l'amour ?

De sa vie, le vieux maitre n'était jamais tombé amoureux.

Il avait eut des flirts bien sur, des tendresses passagères, mais rien qui ne pouvait s'approcher de près ou de loin de ce que partageaient Shura et Shion…Et il en était jaloux…

C'était bien ça le nœud du problème.

Lui était incapable d'aimer Shion comme Shion aurait du l'aimer lui.

Ils avaient le même âge.

Ils se connaissaient depuis des siècles.

Shion aurait du se tourner vers lui pour du réconfort.

Il aurait du venir le chercher, se soumettre à ses désirs, exciter ses passions.  
Chercher à le conquérir…

Mais l'ancien bélier avait préféré se tourner vers le Capricorne.

Et il était jaloux.

Il avait voulut blesser son vieil ami.

Il avait voulu le marquer de sa jalousie, le broyer, le soumettre à sa volonté puisque son cœur ne voulait pas s'attacher à lui comme il l'aurait du.

Dohko enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Il se sentait tellement mal !!!

Tellement méprisable.

Déesse qu'était-il donc devenu ?

Il ne valait pas mieux que ce chevalier du scorpion qui avait violé et tué un enfant sans se soucier une seconde des conséquences de ses actes.  
Si Shura n'avait pas été là, il savait qu'il aurait finit par avoir ce qu'il voulait.  
Shion n'aurait pas eut la force de le repousser.

Le pope avait de l'affection pour lui. Il le savait.

Shion le lui avait même dit.  
A une époque, il l'avait aimé..Et a présent que Shion avait tourné la page, la Balance n'acceptait pas.

Avec un rien de rage silencieuse, Dohko se força à regarder en face la moindre de ses pensées répugnantes et à les arracher à la source.

Il n'aimait pas Shion. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé autrement que comme un frère.

Il était juste vexé qu'un autre ai prit sa place dans le cœur du Pope.

Il ne voulait pas que Shion l'aime.

Il n'aurait pas su quoi en faire et pire, il n'aurait probablement pas pu s'empêcher de jouer des tendresses du pope à son profit.

Il lui fallait être lucide.  
Heureusement que Shion ne s'était jamais ouvert de son amour pour lui avant.

Avec dégout pour lui-même, Dohko avala sa salive. Il n'aurait eut aucun remord à utiliser Shion pour son propre plaisir sans se soucier une seule seconde de ses sentiments.

Il était un être méprisable.

De l'autre côté du feu, silencieux, Hyoga regardait le vieux maitre débattre avec lui-même.

A l'étincelle d'horreur, de honte et de dégout qui brillaient alternativement dans les yeux du vieux chevalier d'or, la prise de conscience, quelle qu'elle soit, de la Balance ne se faisait pas dans la douceur.

Dohko se regardait en face pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, et il n'aimait pas du tout ce qu'il voyait.

Le Cygne soupira doucement.

Lui aussi aurait du faire la même chose.

Il avait comprit qu'il était là pour ca, plus que pour venir chercher les élèves de Shaka.

Pourtant, une certaine répugnance l'en empêchait.

Il était toujours plus facile de s'enterrer la tête dans le sable et d'attendre que la tempête ne passe.  
Pourtant, il avait bien conscience que cette fois, elle ne passerait pas.  
Son maitre l'avait chassé.

Il avait eut peine a réellement comprendre, mais finalement avait réalisé.

Camus ne voulait plus le voir. Il refusait de le considérer plus longtemps comme un fils.

Il ne voulait plus de lui.  
Tout ca parce que lui, Hyoga, adolescent à l'expérience de la vie très minimaliste, refusait de voir son maitre heureux dans les bras d'un garçon.

Rationnellement, le Cygne comprenait à quel point il était ridicule.

Quant il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir posément et de repousser toute émotivité, il ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il était évident, normal même, que son maitre se soit tourné vers Milo.

Hyoga se souvenait quand il était petit.  
Son maitre lui parlait tout le temps de son meilleur ami qui lui manquait, de son insecte préféré qui devait être en train de faire des bêtises au Sanctuaire puisqu'il n'était pas là pour se surveiller.

Il avait toujours ce petit sourire tendre, affectueux et nostalgique aux lèvres.

A y réfléchir rationnellement, il était même étonnant que les deux chevaliers d'or aient mit aussi longtemps avant d'être un véritable couple !

Mais dès que Hyoga cessait de réfléchir posément, dès qu'il laissait ses émotions reprendre le dessus, il ne pouvait qu'être horrifié par cette union. Et plus encore depuis qu'il avait la preuve, de la bouche même de Dohko, que les Scorpions étaient des dépravés et des pervers de la pire espèce !

Il savait que son maitre allait souffrir de son association avec Milo.  
Il ne pouvait en être autrement !

C'était répugnant ! C'était…effrayant !

Imaginer le scorpion molester son maitre et…

Hyoga secoua la tête.

Il devait prendre de la distance.

Il ne devait pas laisser des émotions aussi violentes le dominer.

Le pauvre Cygne soupira.

Il n'avait même pas conscience jusque là qu'il pouvait ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort. Et…Ce n'était pas le bienvenu.

Les poings serrés, il se focalisa sur son second problème.

Shun.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il avait vu le petit garçon de cinq ans.

Lui en avait six et comme les autres, il attendait d'être envoyé à l'autre bout du monde pour un entrainement dont il n'avait que faire.

Au début, il l'avait prit pour une fille.

Il avait l'air si doux avec son menton plein de fossettes, ses yeux de biche et son sourire timide.

Si doux qu'il donnait envie de le protéger.

Il s'était sentit un grand élan d'affection quand il avait rencontré ce petit garçon. Bien plus qu'avec tous les autres.

Lorsqu'il l'avait revu, au tournoi galactique, il n'avait pu que s'étonner qu'il puisse vaincre ses adversaires.

Shun avait l'air tellement faible…Tellement gentil…Trop…si faible…et tellement encombrant…

Ils étaient là pour se battre, ils étaient là pour protéger Athéna et Shun en semblait tellement incapable.

Plus d'une fois Shun ne s'en était sortit que par accident, avec de la chance ou grâce à son frère.

A chaque fois, il n'avait du sa survie qu'a une intervention extérieure.

Shun était faible.

Il fallait le protéger plus encore qu'Athéna.

Tout au moins, c'est ce qu'il avait cru pendant longtemps…

Jusqu'à ce que Shun parvienne à repousser Hadès de sa propre volonté en fait.  
Ho, certes, Athéna avait aidé…un peu…

Mais Shun avait fait le plus gros.

Il avait repoussé lui-même l'âme d'Hadès de son propre corps.

C'était impossible.

Comme il était impossible de sauver quelqu'un prit dans le cercueil de glace de son maitre Camus.

Le Verseau l'avait certifié à son élève.

Il n'aurait pas du survivre.

C'était une aberration.

Même si le cercueil lui-même ne l'avait pas tué, même si son cosmos ne s'était pas éteint sous la glace, le froid de la glace avait cristallisé le sang dans ses veines.

Il était impossible qu'il y survive.

Son corps avait subit trop de dégâts.  
Et même si ses frères l'avaient tirés de là assez vite et avaient pus relancer son cœur, son cerveau lui, aurait du être mort, tout chevalier qu'il soit.

Mais il était bien là, bien en vie, parce qu'un petit chevalier de bronze faible et inutile avait usé son cosmos sur lui au point de frôler la mort pour le ramener à la vie.

Hyoga serra les dents.

Il devait la vie à Shun alors même qu'il l'avait toujours considéré comme un boulet.

Un adorable boulet, bien sur. Mais un boulet quand même.

Sur le moment, il lui en avait été reconnaissant évidement.

Andromède, incapable de gagner ses combats, donnait sa vie pour sauver celle d'un vrai combattant capable d'être utile, lui.

Hyoga n'y avait pas vu autre chose et l'avait remercié pour cela.

Il en avait même chéri ce petit frère un peu inutile et geignard qui ne voulait jamais se battre.

Ho, il avait vaincu Aphrodite alors même que son cosmos était presque épuisé mais ce n'était pas une preuve de force après tout. Le Poisson n'était pas fort du tout.

La preuve, il était le dernier renfort avant le pope, après tout le monde.  
C'était bien une preuve de plus.  
Entre faibles, il suffit d'être un tout petit peu moins incapable que l'autre pour vaincre.

Lui avait tué son maitre après tout ! Lui avait vaincu celui qu'il voyait comme un père !

Ha il était fort lui, le chevalier du Cygne !

Il avait assassiné son père sans sourciller pour protéger sa déesse.

Il n'avait pas vraiment essayé de lui faire comprendre. Il ne lui avait pas montré ce qu'il voyait en Saori.

Non.

Il s'était contenté d'imiter l'attaque de son maitre puis de l'éliminer.

Camus aurait-il pu se protéger ? Le détruire ?

Bien sur.  
Mais avec son aveuglement d'enfant, il n'avait vu que sa victoire.

Il ne s'était pas lamenté sur son maitre qui venait de donner sa vie pour l'armer contre le futur.

Non, il s'était contenté de le fouler au pied et de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Et Shun dans tout ça ?

Shun lui avait vengé son maitre défunt et ses frères d'entrainement en éliminant celui qui avait assassiné des dizaines d'apprentis, des bronzes et plusieurs argents dont un qui faisait jeu égal avec un or.

Oui, vraiment, Aphrodite était faible et Shun tout autant !

Imbécile qu'il était…

Le Cygne secoua la tête.

Il n'avait pas eut peur de Shun tout de suite après leur retour à la vie.

Il avait fallut un temps.

Petit à petit, il avait vu l'adolescent changer, se faire plus posé, lui qui était déjà réfléchit s'était perdu dans l'introspection.

Il s'était mit à lire aussi.

Beaucoup.

Philosophes, chercheurs, sociologues, têtes pensantes du temps passé.

Shun n'en parlait jamais, il ne s'ouvrait jamais à personne de ce qu'il faisait.

De toute façon, à part son frère, qui l'écoutait ?

Seiya était plus occupé à faire l'andouille, Shiryu ne jurait que par son maitre qui avait toute la sagesse du monde, quand à Ikki, même s'il écoutait toujours son petit frère, il ne le voyait que rarement autrement que comme un gamin.

Il l'écoutait toujours avec un petit sourire concilient avant de le renvoyer gentiment à son coffre à jouets.

Et Shun ne protestait pas.

Juste un petit regard triste, un soupir, et il laissait aller.

Parce qu'il était plus mature qu'eux quatre réunis, plus mature que le cheval ailé qui ne voyait que la prochaine plaisanterie à faire, plus mature que le dragon qui ne voyait le monde qu'à travers les yeux de son maitre, plus que son frère qui dressait entre lui et les autres un mur de cynisme et de froideur dont seul Shun avait la clé.

Et lui…lui qui ne le voyait que comme un gosse inutile et gentil.

Qui ne l'écoutait pas plus que les autres, qui le traitait comme un petit frère un peu encombrant mais qu'on aime bien quand même…

Un petit frère qui en avait eut assez que ses tentatives de fraternisations, trop subtiles face à un ado de seize ans, soient consciencieusement oblitérées.

Agacé à l'extrême, Andromède avait finit par poser un ultimatum au Cygne.

Hyoga l'attirait.  
Grandement.

Qu'en était-il pour le cygne ?

Mal à l'aise et horrifié, Hyoga avait tenté de répondre à la blague.

Il répondrait aux avances puériles de son jeune frère lorsque celui-ci serait capable d'égaler le cosmos de Seiya !

Avec ca, Hyoga avait été fier de lui.  
Si Shun était vraiment intéressé par lui, il devrait s'entrainer comme un damné pendant des années pour rejoindre le niveau du plus puissant d'entre eux.

Et avec les années, le Cygne était persuadé que June saurait faire rentrer un peu de plomb dans le crâne d'Andromède. C'était une brave fille, June. Avec un gentil garçon comme Shun, ils feraient un couple tout à fait sympathique.

Il n'avait pas comprit le regard de Shun sur le moment.

Il y avait une telle déception, une telle tristesse.

Hyoga avait été persuadé que Shun voyait son ultimatum comme inatteignable.

Il n'avait pas anticipé la suite.

Sans même appeler son armure à lui, sans rien faire d'autre que concentrer son cosmos avec une aisance terrifiante, Shun lui avait montré.

Et le Cygne avait prit peur.

Tristement, Shun avait étouffé son cosmos presque solide à force de concentration avant de s'approcher de lui.

Il avait posé une main sur la joue de Hyoga puis ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le Cygne l'avait repoussé avec rage.

Shun n'avait même pas cherché à se défendre lorsqu'il avait commencé à le rouer de coups.

Ca n'avait pas été nécessaire.

Hyoga avait peur de lui.

Peur qu'il veuille le forcer, qu'il s'impose à lui…Qu'il se venge aussi peut-être du mépris ordinaire que ses frères lui faisaient subir.

Finalement, le Cygne n'était pas vraiment étonné que Shun soit en passe de devenir le nouveau grand pope.

Il en avait la carrure et la force.  
Il n'était pas vraiment étonné non plus qu'il se tourne vers quelqu'un comme le Juge du Wyvern.

Rhadamanthe était tout ce que lui n'était pas : Lucide, puissant, fort et surtout…adulte…  
Comme Shun l'était déjà dans sa tête à défaut de dans son corps.

Et tant pis pour la jalousie qui le taraudait.

C'était trop tard.

***

Assis devant sa coiffeuse, une brosse à la main qu'il passait encore et encore dans ses cheveux de façon presque hypnotique, Shaka réfléchissait.

La nuit qu'il venait de passer avec Kanon avait été à la fois des plus satisfaisante et des plus étonnante.  
En tout cas, pour lui.

Le gémeau lui avait tellement manqué qu'il avait imaginé cette nuit de bien des façons.

Il avait imaginé quelques éreintes violentes, brutales et outrageusement satisfaisantes.

Ou bien au contraire, une nuit à s'aimer tendrement, pendant laquelle Kanon le traiterait comme une délicate pièce de verre filé.

Il avait cru qu'ils se sauteraient dessus en tout cas et qu'ils feraient l'amour jusqu'à l'aube.

Pour lui et sa libido exacerbée, c'était une évidence.

Il avait besoin du contact physique d'une étreinte.

Il avait besoin de sentir son amant en lui ou de le chevauché comme une cavale rétive.

A l'aube de son adolescence, c'était devenu pour lui un besoin presque aussi vital que de respirer.

Et pourtant….

Pourtant, il s'était réfugié dans les bras de Kanon et y était resté.

Sans un mot, sans une demande, juste heureux d'être enfin avec lui.

Kanon s'était contenté de le déshabiller puis de le garder contre sa peau nue, le nez enfouit dans ses cheveux à se gorger de cette odeur si particulière qui lui avait manqué pendant des jours.

Ils avaient à peine échangés quelques baisers, quelques caresses mais rien de plus.

Ils étaient simplement restés là, l'un contre l'autre, sans même se murmurer quelques mots d'amour, juste rassurés d'être ensemble.

Pour un peu, Shaka aurait pu prendre peur.

Kanon n'était pas bon pour lui.

Après des jours à se languir de sa présence, voila qu'il se contentait de simples caresses alors qu'il n'espérait qu'une étreinte.  
Déesse, il se savait amoureux, mais là….

Sans le vouloir, il passa ses doigts sur le petit tatouage qu'il avait fait faire pour Kanon.

Il ne lui avait pas encore montré et Kanon ne l'avait pas encore vu.

Rétrospectivement, il regrettait d'avoir cédé à son besoin de se rassurer.

Ce dessin l'enchainait un peu plus à Kanon.

Il le fragilisait.  
Et la Vierge n'aimait pas se sentir fragile.

***

Eaque de Garuda, troisième et dernier Juge d'Hadès s'était installé sur le toit de la douzième et dernière Maison du Sanctuaire.

Là, il était tranquille.

Une moue un peu agacée aux lèvres, il observait vaguement le maitre des lieux mettre son linge à étendre sur un fil tendu entre deux rosiers de plusieurs mètres de haut.

Comment de telles monstruosités à épines pouvaient-elles exister, il n'en savait rien, mais en tout état de cause, elles lui fichaient la pétoche.

Son attention se porta sur le Temple du Pope.  
Depuis presque un mois à présent, Valentine s'y faisait dorloter par Rhadamanthe et le bronze miniature que le Wyvern avait prit en affection.

Bon…pourquoi pas…

Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre que Shun était occupé avec son confrère, ca lui laissait le champ libre pour sa propre campagne de séduction du poulet rôtit.

Car il avait du se faire une raison le Garuda.

Malgré tous ses efforts pour conserver ses jeux sur le terrain neutre et pas dangereux de la chasse au chevalier, il s'était attaché à ce bronze.  
Ou plus exactement, ce qui n'était qu'un sport pour se venger de l'avoir tué s'était transformé lentement et à sa plus grande répugnance en attirance matinée d'un rien de compétition dont il ne voulait pas, que diable !

Boudeur, il replia ses jambes contre son torse avant de poser son menton sur ses genoux, bien à l'abri sous les ailes de son surplis, refermées autour de lui.

Phénix n'était qu'un gamin !

Il n'avait rien pour attirer un Juge d'Hadès !

Il n'était pas assez puissant pour les vaincre.

Lui, Eaque, ne trouvait pas du tout séduisante sa petite cicatrice sur le sourcil.

Il ne rêvait pas de glisser ses mains sous la chemise de ce gamin monté en graine.

Il n'imaginait pas sous ses doigts le grain de cette peau un peu rude, si différente de la sienne, toute douce.

Il ne mourrait pas d'envie de sentir les mains calleuses du Phénix le maintenir au sol de force avant de renvoyer son surplis au néant.

Il ne se voyait pas s'abandonner sans lutte à ce misérable chevalier de bronze au regard si profond et plus brulant qu'une chambre magmatique prête à entrer en éruption.

Le Spectre grogna avant de poser son front sur ses genoux.

Les yeux clos, il glissa une main entre ses jambes, sous le devant de son surplis et soulagea manuellement son excitation.

C'était pas juste.  
Tout simplement pas juste.


	23. Chapter 23

Queshua

Chap 23

NDA : chapitre "très" court, je sais, j'en suis désolée, mais je peine à me remettre dans queshua et j'ai pas beaucoup de temps aujourd'hui. Plus la semaine prochaine

***

Assise devant sa coiffeuse, les sourcils froncés, Athéna fixait son reflet dans sa glace.

Des fois, elle se détestait...Plus exactement, elle détestait sa condition.  
Elle était Athéna, la Déesse de la Guerre. Mais elle était aussi Saori Kido, seize ans et fraîche comme une cascade en été.

Traduction, la déesse du Sanctuaire en avait assez de voir ses chevaliers se mettre en couple en tout sens sans jamais pouvoir en profiter elle-même.  
Pour un peu, elle aurait presque pu comprendre Pandore et son intérêt malsain pour Ikki.

Lorsque personne ne songeait même a vous approcher, il fallait bien se débrouiller soit même.

Elle fit la moue.  
Et ce n'était pas au Sanctuaire qu'elle trouverait de quoi faire.  
Ses hommes étaient bien trop respectueux d'elle et des traditions pour porter la main sur elle, quand bien même elle le leur demanderait…Sans compter que….bah…Elle devait bien avouer qu'elle-même ne se sentirait pas à l'aise si l'un de ses chevaliers lui faisait des avances.

Déjà, elle se forçait à ne pas voir les pataudes tentatives de Seiya.

Pégase était gentil…un cœur, vraiment. A peu près aussi con qu'un cheval, mais gentil.  
C'était déjà quelque chose, mais…Quitte à avoir un partenaire, la déesse préférerait qu'il ait autre chose que du fromage mou à la place du cerveau.

Malheureusement…

Elle-même que c'était dur d'être une adolescente…Au pire, il lui suffirait d'attendre. Dans quelques années, sans doute sa libido se calmerait-elle toute seule comme une grande.  
Foutu corps humain et foutues hormones !

***

Keren hésitait.

La valise de son fils était déjà prête et n'attendait plus qu'une main secourable pour la porter.  
Quand à la sienne…

Nue avec juste une serviette autours de la poitrine, la jeune femme hésitait à n'en plus finir.

Que devait-elle mettre ?

D'après Aldébaran, il faisait encore plus chaud au Sanctuaire qu'à Athènes même.  
Elle pouvait se limiter à des robes légères et quelques shorts, des t-shirts et un gilet au cas ou le temps se rafraîchissait.

Mais Aldébaran lui avait aussi expliqué qu'elle rencontrerais une déesse, des diplomates d'une autre divinité et surtout, ses frères.

Et la jeune femme voulait lui faire honneur et s'attirer les bonnes grâces du reste de la famille de son grand chevalier timide.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il était tellement adorable ce gigantesque chevalier aux énormes mains calleuses…Il était si grand qu'Hadrien tenait couché de tout son long dans une seule de ses pattes.

Elle finit par prendre sa décision.

Elle devait se faire accepter par les autres chevaliers en tant qu'elle-même. Ca ne servirait à rien de chercher à être quelqu'un d'autre.  
Sans plus attendre, elle jeta dans sa valise quelques robes, des shorts, un pantalon, des petits hauts et quand même au cas où ils auraient préparés quelque chose d'un peu formel, une robe de cocktail qu'elle n'avait pas mise depuis qu'elle était tombée enceinte de son fils.

Satisfaite, elle s'habilla d'un jeans moulant et d'une chemise d'homme puis porta les deux valises dans le salon.  
Aldébaran avait promis de venir la chercher pour le dîner.

***

De délicieuses odeurs s'échappaient du onzième temple en ce début d'après midi.

Sans aucune concertation, tout ce que le Sanctuaire comptait de chevaliers, gardes et spectres passaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient et sans la moindre raison au plus près de la Maison du Verseau pour tenter de voir par la fenêtre et surtout, sans donner l'impression de s'y intéresser, la raison et la finalité des odeurs délicieuses qui leur mettaient à tous l'eau à la bouche.

A l'intérieur du Temple, aidé de son aide cuisinier préféré, Camus se démenait pour la préparation du dîner.

Aldébaran avait enfin eut l'autorisation de venir leur présenter sa compagne après tout et ils fallaient qu'ils l'accueille comme il se devait.  
La pauvre jeune femme devait s'inquiéter de la réception qu'elle recevrait des hommes les plus puissants de la planète après tout.

On toqua à la porte du petit appartement.

Un sourire en coin apparu sur les lèvres de Milo.  
Comme son amant, il sentait depuis le matin les présences de ses frères et des autres locataires du Sanctuaire aller et venir, tourner et fureter autour du Verseau pour savoir ce qui se tramait.  
Les chevaliers d'or semblaient avoir tous oubliés le dîner hors norme du soir et ne s'intéressaient qu'aux bonnes odeurs qui leurs faisaient gargouiller l'estomac.

"- Entrez ?"

Qui donc avait trouvé le courage de toquer et de venir demander carrément ce qui se passait ?

"- Bonjour !"

Les deux chevaliers d'or secouèrent la tête, amusés.

Leurs frères étaient ils fourbes où le nouvel arrivant était il a ce point ailleurs ?

"- Bonjour, jeune dame…"

Ivory gloussa.

"- Ca sent drôlement bon !!! Qu'est ce que tu prépares ?"

Camus sourit à l'adolescente.  
Elle lui rappelait parfois Milo dans son enthousiasme perpétuel et sa joie de vivre permanente.

"- Le dîner de ce soir auxquels sont conviés tous les chevaliers d'or et Athéna. Aldébaran a pu inviter sa compagne et va nous la présenter.

La gamine eut un immense sourire.

"- Haaaa d'accord….Ca veut dire que Mon frère, les tontons et moi on va pas pouvoir goûter tout tes trucs ? Ca sens pourtant vachement bon !"

Cette fois, le Verseau eut un long rire de gorge.

"- Ne t'en fais pas, petite demoiselle. Tu peux aller rassurer ton frère et tes oncles. Il y en aura assez pour vous aussi, mais vous ne mangerez pas avec nous, c'est tout."

La gamine sauta de sa chaise.

"- D'accord !" Et sans plus attendre, elle fila répéter aux chevaliers d'or et à son frère les réponses qu'elle venait d'arracher au verseau.

Un voile de consternation tomba sur les Ors.

Ils avaient complètement oubliés la présence de la copine d'Aldé !!!"

Epouvanté, ils se ruèrent chez eux pour se faire propre et nettoyer leurs armures.  
Quand même quoi !!!

Dans le temple du Verseau, Camus n'en finissait plus de rire.  
Ses frères étaient vraiment de grands enfants…

Les sourcils froncés, Milo vint attraper Camus contre lui pour le serrer sans douceur contre lui. Il lui mordit la gorge jusqu'à laisser une marque rouge.

"- Milo ?"

"- Je n'aime pas la façon que tu as de regarder cette gamine." Gronda le Scorpion.

Camus appuya sa joue sur l'épaule de son amant, les joues roses. Ca le laissait tout chose lorsque son compagnon se montrait jaloux.

"- C'est une fille et elle n'est pas toi, mon Milo…."

Le scorpion grogna encore un peu.

"- N'empêche…Tu es à moi, Verseau…Rappelle le t'en…"

Camus ferma les yeux un instant avant de soupirer de plaisir.

C'était si bon de se savoir aimé à ce point…

Dans le coin de la cuisine, occupé à décorer un énorme gâteau avec de la crème et une poche à douille, Isaak se fendit d'un sourire tendre.  
Il était content de voir son maître heureux. Depuis une semaine qu'il était là, il avait plus vu Camus sourire que pendant les trois ans où il avait été son élève.

Et rien que ça faisait monter le Scorpion de bien des points dans estime.

***

Au palais du Pope, l'ambiance était loin de la panique que les nouvelles d'Ivory avaient causée parmi les chevaliers d'or.  
Dans la chambre où finissait de guérir Valentine, Sylphide, Shun et la Harpie jouaient au Trou du Cul sous le regard consterné et amusé tout à la fois des trois Juges.

C'était dans ce genre de circonstance que Rhadamanthe se rendait compte à quel point ses hommes et Shun étaient juvéniles…Et, par extension, à quel point lui-même était jeune.

Les trois jeunes gens jouaient depuis plus de deux heures à leur jeu idiot à grand renfort de couinements, de bonds sur place sur le grand lit de Valentine et de menaces pour de rire qui ne seraient jamais suivit d'effets.

Minos tendit une tasse de thé à Eaque qui boudait depuis près d'une semaine sans que quiconque ait pu lui faire lâcher le morceau.

Garuda prit la tasse, sucra le liquide, puis le but à petites gorgées sans émettre un son.

"- Crois-tu que nous pourrions profiter que les chevaliers d'or et le pope seront occupés ce soir pour être un peu actif ?" Proposa Minos.

Rhadamanthe fixa son frère sans vraiment comprendre.

"- Nous sommes là pour préparer la prochaine conquête de notre Seigneur et Maître." Lui rappela encore le Griffon.

Le Wyvern fit la grimace.

Oui, il avait complètement oublié.

Ou plus exactement, il ne voulait pas savoir.

Il était bien là, et…Bref…

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à lui et qu'il se remette au travail, même si ça allait lui déchirer le cœur.

Minos lui tapota l'épaule avant de faire la même chose à Eaque.

Le Troisième Juge semblait ouvertement alarmé et un peu perdu. Il était encore trop déconcerté par sa tendresse croissante pour Ikki pour savoir quoi faire.

"- Il faut être réaliste. Même si j'apprécierai réellement de passer du temps et plus encore avec…bref…Même si j'apprécierai du temps pour moi." Continua Minos. "Il faut être réaliste. Nous sommes vivant par la grâce d'Hades. Et pire encore, ce qui arrivera à nos âmes après est entre ses mains…"

Les deux autres Juges frissonnèrent.  
C'était à considérer évidemment.

Quelques mois ou même années de plaisir n'étaient rien face à une éternité de tourments et de souffrance après tout.

Les trois hommes soupirèrent en cœur.

Ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand-chose à part obéir.

Ho, ils auraient pu demander asile à Athéna, mais une fois encore, ça n'aurait été que reculer pour mieux sauter.

Athéna pouvait les protéger dans la vie, pas dans la mort.


	24. Chapter 24

Queshua

Chap 24

NDAS : dans la série 3615 mavie, eaque de garuda, ma chatte maine coon a juste 6 mois et je cherche un second chaton pour lui tenir compagnie. Quelqu'un en ile de France dont la chatte aurait fait des petits ?

***

Des mains larges et calleuses couraient sur sa peau.

Des lèvres brûlantes abandonnaient ses lèvres pour se perdre sur sa gorge puis descendre sur son torse encore étroit d'adolescent mal grandit.

Un petit soupir de plaisir lui échappa lorsqu'un genou s'insinua entre ses cuisses pour les forcer à s'écarter.

Le jeune chevalier ne savait pas comment ses vêtements avaient pu disparaître mais il ne portait plus rien…rien qu'une chemise ouverte aux boutons arrachés et ce simple élément rajoutait un rien d'érotisme à sa situation qui l'excitait grandement.

Une voix chaude et masculine, un peu rauque, marquée d'un accent européen certain qu'il avait du mal à reconnaître lui enflammait les nerfs à lui murmurer des mots doux .

Un long gémissement échappa au jeune homme.

Personne ne l'avait jamais touché comme ça, personne ne l'avait jamais fait se sentir aussi désiré, aussi aimé…

Une longue langue de plaisir déferla sur ses hanches.

Shun se réveilla en sursaut.

Avec une grimace, il écarta ses draps humides et tachés.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, mais depuis quelques semaines, c'était de plus en plus fréquent.  
Ses rêves se teintaient de noir et de violet, de cheveux blonds et de mains puissantes, de surplis et de tendresse.

Le jeune homme soupira silencieusement.

Il ôta les draps de son lit, les utilisa pour se nettoyer sommairement puis alla jeter les draps dans la panière à linge avant de se laisser fondre dans un bain brûlant.

La nuit n'allait pas tarder à laisser place au soleil et à une nouvelle journée passée en compagnie des spectres probablement.  
Plus le temps passait et plus le jeune bronze appréciait le temps qu'il passait avec ces hommes…Ces adultes !

Il se sentait avec des égaux et non plus traité comme un gamin pénible.  
C'était bon…  
Il se sortit de son bain, enfila un jeans sur sa peau nue, un pull sans manche puis quitta la chambre.  
Celle de Rhadamanthe était toute proche.

***

Le Wyvern n'avait pas dormit de la nuit.  
Comme ses deux frères, il se perdait en conjecture quand à leur avenir.

A force de côtoyer les chevaliers d'Athéna, il en venait presque a regrette de travailler pour Hadès. Ho, il aimait son seigneur et maître mais…aurait-il la possibilité de vivre sa vie avec le dieu de la mort ? Ca semblait un peu….antinomique…

Et il le regrettait…Que ne donnerait-il pas pour pouvoir rester…avec Shun…

Il soupira lourdement.

Son Seigneur et Maître avait été précis dans ses exigences.

Ils devaient s'assurer d'une fausse coopération avec le Sanctuaire avant de le trahir…Mais le trahir serait perdre Shun…  
Enfin…Perdre…Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux actuellement n'est ce pas ? Juste quelques baisers échangés, quelques caresses…Rien de bien méchant…en tout cas, il devait s'en convaincre, sinon, il n'aurait plus rien.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, les mains sous la tête.

Il ne craignait pas de réveiller sa sœur, la jeune fille avait rencontré plusieurs apprenties chevalier et s'étaient bien entendue avec elles. Elle avait demandé la permission de rester en leur compagnie, permission que Rhadamanthe lui avait bien évidemment donnée.

Il avait besoin de rester un peu seul.

Un grattement à sa porte lui fit froncer les sourcils.

Qui diable….

"- entrez ?"

A sa grande surprise, Shun entra dans la chambre, referma la porte derrière puis vint s'asseoir sur le lit près de lui.

"- Bonjour…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais la ?"

Mal à l'aise, le Juge ne savait pas vraiment que dire.

La présence de Shun ne faisait qu'augmenter sa sensation d'être un traître et pire, un traître à tout ce qui comptait pour lui.

"- Je…n'arrivais pas à dormir alors…je me suis dit…Que je pouvais venir te voir ?"

Le sourire doux et timide du jeune bronze fit soupirer le Juge.

En une seconde, toutes ses bonnes résolutions venaient de s'écrouler.

Il aurait du le chasser, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible entre eux, qu'ils étaient a Athéna et à Hades, qu'ils ne devaient pas se voir…  
Tout cela avait disparu dans les limbes dans la seconde qui lui avait suffit pour prendre le visage de l'adolescent entre ses mains et l'embrasser langoureusement.

Un peu surprit par la rapide réaction de Rhadamanthe à sa présence, Shun était resté une seconde immobile avant de se laisser fondre dans le baiser.

Il trouvait dans cette douce caresse le souvenir de la passion que ses rêves lui faisaient désirer.

Comment aurait-il pu imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'un Juge aussi froid et dur que Rhadamanthe puisse être aussi bouillant et passionné ?

C'était un peu comme avec Shaka…Qui aurait pu croire que le digne chevalier d'or était en fait un affamé de passion ?

Les joues roses et le souffle haletant, Shun repoussa finalement le Juge.

"- Et…Et bien…"

Un peu surpris, mais agréablement, il ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

Le Spectre, tout aussi gêné par son enthousiasme, se racla la gorge.

"- Shun, je…"

Un énorme bâillement lui échappa.

Contrit, il balbutia une excuse mais Shun rit doucement avant de bailler lui aussi.

"- Si tu dors aussi bien que moi en ce moment, je crois que nous profiterons tous les deux d'une petite sieste d'une heure, tu ne crois pas ?"

Rhadamanthe accepta.

Un peu mal à l'aise autant que maladroit, il ouvrit son lit, ôta sa chemise, puis se glissa, en simple boxer, sous la couette.

Shun alla pour l'imiter mais resta immobile, il n'avait rien sous son jeans.

Le Juge se redressa.

"- Shun ?"

L'adolescent finit par avouer.

"- Je…n'ai rien sous mon jeans…"

L'anglais le fixa longuement.  
Sans le quitter des yeux, il se débarrassa de son boxer et le posa par terre.

Ecarlate, Shun se déshabilla puis se glissa aussi nu que lui, sous la couette.

Pendant de longues minutes, les deux hommes peinèrent a trouver leur place, sursautant au moindre contact de leurs peaux, rougissant du moindre effleurement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils baillent une fois encore, mais de concert.

Fatigués, il finirent par s'installer dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans s'occuper une seconde de plus de leur nudité.

"- Tu es tout chaud…" Murmura Shun alors qu'il s'endormait.

"- Mmm…" Répondit le Spectre aux trois quart endormi alors qu'il caressait le dos du jeune homme niché dans ses bras du bout des doigts, comme un enfant caresse une peluche pour s'endormir.

Finalement, les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent, le soleil en train de se lever tachant leur peau pâle de couleurs chatoyantes.

***

Hyoga du Cygne, chevalier de Bronze d'Athéna, sauveur du monde avec ses quatre comparses, élève de Camus du Verseau et accessoirement demi sang russe qui aimait le froid était de mauvais poil.

Pire que ça, il avait des envies de meurtre.

C'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds en Inde et…pour l'instant, il n'appréciait que très moyennement la plaisanterie.

Il faisait à la fois chaud et humide.  
Enfin…humide était au-delà de tout !!!

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un sauna…ou sous une douche…

Dohko lui avait expliqué que c'était la mousson et qu'il était normal qu'il pleuve environ 20h par jours…Mais quand même!!!

Les jambières du russe avaient commencées a pourrir sur place ainsi que son pull au point qu'il avait du les jeter. Son jeans prenait le même chemin, aussi avait-il du taper dans son traitement de chevalier pour investir dans ses vêtements traditionnels en lin et coton, tissés de façon à repousser l'eau et ne pas pourrir.

Il se sentait ridicule ainsi affublé comme Shaka mais n'avait pas le choix. C'était ça ou se balader à poil.

Avec un grognement, il suivit Dohko dans un Mandir décoré d'or et de tentures épaisses.  
Enfin ils allaient être un peu à l'abri de la pluie.  
S'il avait su, il aurait accepté le chapeau conique en bambous, identique à celui de la balance, que le chevalier d'or avait tenté de lui faire acheter juste avant les premières pluies.

Le Cygne avait dédaigné l'idée d'un haussement d'épaules.

Dohko n'avait pas insisté.

Il était temps que le jeune bronze comprenne que parfois, il fallait écouter ses aînés.

"- Ils sont là ?"

"- Normalement, oui…"

"- NORMALEMENT ???"

Ils avaient déjà visité une vingtaine de Koyil sans trouver trace des deux chevaliers d'argent et désespéraient de leur mettre la main dessus.  
Pourtant, on avait finit par leur indiquer un petit village reculé avec un petit temple de Ganesh où on "aurait vu" deux jeunes gens tels qu'ils les décrivaient.

"- Un peu de silence, Hyoga, nous sommes dans un temple !" Siffla la Balance, un peu agacé.

Hyoga avait certes fait des progrès dans son attitude mais il était encore loin d'avoir atteint la révérence pour ses aînés qu'il aurait du montrer, sans compter celle qu'il devrait avoir face à un chevalier d'or. Dohko n'avait jamais eut ce genre de problèmes avec Shiryu. Peut-être était-ce l'adolescence…

Ronchon, Hyoga suivit le chevalier d'or jusqu'au cœur du temple.

Deux jeunes hommes en sarong s'occupaient de fleurir l'autel couvert d'offrandes.

"- Shiva ? Aghora ?"

Les deux chevaliers d'argent sursautèrent.

Personne ne connaissait leur vrai nom ici.

"- Que…O…oui ?"

"- Je suis le chevalier d'or de la Balance."

Les deux jeunes gens hoquetèrent. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient entendu parler du chevalier d'or, il était encore un vieux champignon violet ! Pas un jeune homme dans la force de l'age et très mignon en soit…

"- Chevalier…Que pouvons-nous faire…pour vous…"

"- Athéna a-t-elle…Besoin de nous ?"

Dohko sourit.  
C'était une façon subtile de demander si la déesse leur avait pardonné d'avoir obéit aux ordres du grand pope.

"- Elle, non. Elle n'à guère besoin de quiconque en ce moment, elle est trop occupée à jouer à la diplomate avec les spectres d'Hades. Par contre, je suis là à la demande de votre maître."

Les visages des chevaliers d'argent s'éclairèrent immédiatement.

"- Maitre Shaka ??? Il va bien ??"

"- Il va même mieux que bien." Sourit encore la Balance. "Déjà, tout le monde est revenu à la vie et surtout, il est amoureux, aimé et engagé."

Les deux argents en restèrent comme deux ronds de flancs.

Ils connaissaient très bien les habitudes alimentaires de leur maître et s'ils n'en avaient rien dit, ils n'avaient jamais trouvés ça très sains. Mais de savoir Shaka en couple pour de bon…

"- C'est vrai ???" Souffla Shiva.

Dohko hocha la tête.

Les deux jeunes gens se tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de sauter en rond de plaisir.

"- IL A QUELQU'UN, IL A QUELQU'UN !!" Répétèrent-ils encore et encore sous le regard halluciné de Hyoga.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il être aussi content de savoir son maître entre les pattes d'un déviant dépravé ?

Amusé, la Balance se laissa aller à rire de bon cœur.

Enfin quelqu'un qui était content de voir son maître entre de bonnes mains !

"- Et qui est l'heureux élu ?" Voulu savoir Aghora, déjà près à savoir tout les cancans qu'ils avaient ratés.

"- Vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré je pense. Il s'agit de Kanon, le chevalier d'or des gémeaux avec son frère Saga…

Les deux jeunes argents secouèrent la tête. En effet, ils n'avaient jamais rencontrés Kanon….Saga non plus d'ailleurs…Enfin, quand il était grand pope, si, mais ils n'étaient pas au courant de ce genre de détail.

"- Votre maître voudrait vous voir." Insista Dohko.

Les deux jeunes gens s'entre regardèrent un instant.

"- nous partons avec vous, dès demain. Pour ce soir, acceptez donc notre hospitalité ! Ca nous laissera le temps de faire nos valises…Mais en attendant, vous allez pouvoir nous raconter tout ce qui s'est passé." Exigea Shiva, la main d'Aghora dans la sienne.

"- Nous nous sommes réveillés ici, il y a quelques mois. Nous nous rappelons être morts mais…" Le Lotus haussa les épaules.

"- Je vais vous expliquer tout ça…HA ! Et j'oubliais de vous présenter Hyoga, Chevalier de Bronze du Cygne, ancien élève de Camus du Verseau."

Le bronze émit un grognement peu engageant.

Les deux argents le fixèrent un moment puis haussèrent les épaules. S'il ne voulait pas socialiser...

Un peu fourbe, La Balance désigna les mains liées des deux hommes.

"- Vous êtes ensembles ?"

Les nez baissés et les rougeurs des joues des deux jeunes hommes le firent sourire.  
Ils étaient mignons…

Hyoga lâcha un petit bruit de gorge consterné.  
A croire que c'était un passage obligé pour les chevaliers d'Athéna ou quoi ?

Lui il préférait les filles, non d'un chien…les FILLES !!!

***

Shion lisait le dossier étalé sur son bureau avec un rien d'agacement.

Avec tout ce qui c'était passé ces dernières semaines, il devait bien avouer qu'il avait un peu laissé le reste de côté.

Et dans tout ça, il y avait ce dossier.

Ho, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il avait fait exprès…

Il avait toujours détesté ce genre de demandes…  
Malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'honorer.  
Certains individus étaient trop dangereux pour vivre.

Et il était de son devoir de protecteur de s'occuper de ce genre de cas…Ou plutôt, de faire s'occuper de ce genre de cas.

D'où son dilemme du jour.

Un assassinat n'était en général pas un problème à faire exécuter ordinairement.  
Mais dans ce cas précis…

Il s'agissait d'éliminer l'épouse d'un dirigeant d'un pays de l'ancien bloc soviétique.  
Son époux n'était pas un mauvais bougre mais laissait tout passer à sa femme pour la satisfaire. A force, c'était lui qui passait pour un monstre alors que c'était sa femme qui posait problème.  
En temps normal, il aurait envoyé DeathMask…Mais le Cancer était revenu depuis peu d'une petite séance de carnage aussi ne voulait-il pas lui remettre le doigt dans le travail trop tôt.

Lui restait Milo…

Milo était un excellent assassin mais il avait un énorme défaut.

Il était a peu près aussi discret qu'un éléphant ivre dans un fabrique de cristal.

A moins que quelqu'un ne le surveille…Le meilleur pour ce faire aurait été Camus bien sur, mais le Pope savait que le Verseau n'aurait pas l'estomac pour ça.

Tuer dans le feu de la bataille ne dérangeait pas le français, mais tuer de sang froid était au dessus de ses forces.

Shion grimaça un peu.

Il fallait quelqu'un de calme et de tranquille pour accompagner le Scorpion. Il les connaissait les arachnides…efficaces mais tête brûlée !

Il fallait quelqu'un de pondéré pour l'empêcher de tuer plus que prévu et surtout, pour qu'il ne laisser pas de trace…Quelqu'un de calme, de tranquille, de bien sous tout rapport…le gendre idéal quoi…

"- Garde !"

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Allez me chercher Aioros…"

"- Bien grand pope."

Le Sagittaire protesterait sans doute un peu mais sa conscience du travail bien fait et surtout nécessaire assurerait au grand pope sa collaboration.

Shion soupira.

Décidément, il détestait devoir ordonner des meurtres…

***

Le soleil était levé depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Eaque de Garuda se sortit de son lit.

Non qu'il en eut envie, mais son partenaire d'entraînement tambourinait à sa porte depuis plusieurs minutes.

Le phénix n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

"- C'est ouvert !" Grogna le Juge

Ikki entra dans la pièce pour se figer.

Il ne s'attendait pas à trouver un Spectre au trois quart nu, le cheveu en l'air, la barbe pas rasée et visiblement à peine réveillée.

"- Retard." Parvint-il quand même à articuler.

Un grognement agacé lui répondit.

A pas lents, Eaque se traîna à la salle de bain pour se faire propre et humain.

Ikki arrêta un serviteur dans le couloir pour lui demander d'apporter un petit déjeuner puis, ne sachant quoi faire, rejoint le Spectre à la porte de la salle de bain.

Le museau couvert de crème blanche, le Juge se rasait consciencieusement.

Rien que pour ça, il enviait ses deux frères. L'un avec le poil blanc, l'autre blond, ils ne devaient prendre le rasoir que deux fois par semaines au pire. Lui, c'était tous les jours.  
Et encore soupçonnait-il Rhadamanthe d'avoir investit dans un rasoir électrique. Mesquin, il espérait que Shun ne le trouverait pas assez doux à son goût et exigerait qu'il passe à la lame.  
Il en avait marre d'être le seul à se trancher le museau au coupe-chou tous les jours.

"- Quelque chose te fascine ?" Siffla-t-il au bronze qui le fixait avec une honnête curiosité dans l'œil.

Ikki se sentit rosir, mal à l'aise.

Il était toujours mal à l'aise avec le Juge mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer du temps avec lui.

"- Non…non…juste…Tu es le premier chevalier ou assimilé que je vois devoir se raser."

Eaque grogna doucement.

C'était bien sa chance.

"- Quoi, même le grand là, le taureau il ne se rase pas ?"

"- Je ne suis pas assez intime avec lui pour le savoir."

Une vague de jalousie irrationnelle envahit le Spectre.

Pas assez intime hein…Il n'avait pas besoin d'être intime avec qui que ce soit à part lui !

Sans réfléchir, il lâcha son rasoir, attrapa le jeune bronze par le col et le poussa contre le mur.

Les yeux embrumés de rage, il le plaqua plus fort.

"- Tu es à moi…" Siffla Eaque, le regard fou.

Une seconde, Ikki resta immobile, interdit devant la fureur du Spectre. Qu'est ce qui lui prenait.

Lui la colère le prit aussi.

Il repoussa durement Garuda.

Il croyait quoi ? Il n'appartenait à personne à part lui-même ! Sa déesse elle-même n'était jamais parvenue à lui faire baisser la tête, ce ne serait certainement pas ce…ce…ce type qui y parviendrait.

Eaque feula de rage tout en cherchant à le plaquer contre le mur.

Ikki lui balança un direct du droit qui cueillit le spectre au menton.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement, haletant.

Le bas du visage endolorit, Eaque attrapa une serviette pour nettoyer les dernières traces de savon à barbe de son visage.

Sans un mot, il enfila des vêtements propres.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Ikki hocha la tête.  
Le juge attrapa au passage un verre de jus de fruit et quelques tartines puis les deux hommes partirent pour les arènes.

***

Assit sur une chaise retournée au milieu de l'atelier, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres, Saga observait son amant réparer une armure.

Depuis des jours, les deux personnalités du chevalier des gémeaux débattaient de la meilleure méthode pour faire une grosse surprise à leur délicieux compagnon.

De l'autre côté de l'atelier, perdu dans la reprise des bottes d'une armure de bronze dont les semelles avaient finies par s'user a force de patrouilles, Mu réfléchissait lui aussi à comment faire plaisir à son…a ses amants.

Il aurait bien aimé les emmener en vacances quelques jours à Jamir.

Tous les deux…trois…seul dans la tour à ne rien avoir faire d'autre que s'aimer et se câline…

Ou alors partir quelques temps ailleurs, loin, en évitant le japon, pour être rien que tous les deux…  
Tout ça, c'était très bien.  
Mais pour tout ça, il aurait fallut qu'ils puissent partir.

Le Bélier soupira.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire pour préparer une romantique surprise à son…ses Sagas…

Il finit de réparer l'armure puis fit chercher le chevalier du loup pour qu'il la reprenne.

Le jeune homme le remercia avec enthousiasme avant de câliner sa moitié métallique.

Comme tous les chevaliers, il aimait son armure comme une sœur.

"- Merci, Mu !! Elle est encore plus belle que jamais !"

Le jeune bélier ne pu s'empêcher de rosir un peu.

"- Je n'ai fait que mon travail.

"- Mais quand même !" Sourit le bronze, heureux comme tout.

Il prenait toujours soin de son armure mais des fois, même les meilleurs soins ne pouvaient rien faire contre l'usure naturelle.

"- Cesse donc de sourire, Bronze ! Arrête de flirter avec MON agneau." Rit Saga.

Une seconde, le jeune chevalier resta inquiet puis se détendit.

"- Ca ne me viendrait jamais à l'idée, Saga. Tout le monde sait à quel point vous êtes possessif avec lui."

Le gémeau eut un sourire satisfait.

Possessif ? Vraiment ?

Mu lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout.

"- Comment ça possessif ?"

Le loup gloussa.

"- Ben oui, il vous surveille toujours comme le lait sur le feu, c'est mignon."

Les deux chevaliers d'or protestèrent en cœur.

Un chevalier d'or n'était pas mignon !

***

C'est tranquille qu'Aioros répondit à la convocation du pope.

Shion convoquait rarement ses hommes sans raison mais le Sagittaire aimait se rendre utile alors…

"- Vous m'avez fait demander ?"

Shion fit signe au chevalier d'or de s'asseoir.

"- Assois-toi s'il te plait…j'ai une mission pour toi."

"- A vos ordres."

"- Attends de savoir de quoi il est question avant de dire ça." Soupira le pope, lugubre.

Aioros s'inquiéta un peu.  
Que se passait-il donc ? Pas une nouvelle ne catastrophe quand même ?

"- Que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Je te l'ai dit, une mission pour toi…Et pour Milo…Surtout pour Milo en fait, mais j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le tenir en laisse."

"- Je suis sur que Milo n'a pas besoin qu'on le surveille." Plaida le Sagittaire.

Il ne savait pas pour le Scorpion, mais il savait qu'il n'apprécierait que très moyennement d'avoir quelqu'un sur le dos pour vérifier ce qu'il faisait.

"- Il ne s'agit pas de le surveiller, Aioros. Mais de le protéger de lui-même."

Il montra une photo au chevalier d'or.

"- Cette femme…Doit mourir." Expliqua le pope.

Aioros retint un tressaillement.

Il n'était pas idiot au point de ne pas connaître le rôle premier du Cancer et du Scorpion.

"- Et…vous avez préféré Milo à DeathMask pour elle ?"

"- En effet…"

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce que Milo est plus stable que DM et que je n'ai pas besoin que cet assassinat discret se transforme en carnage.

"- Ha…"

"- Aussi, je compte sur toi pour surveiller Milo et l'empêcher qu'il en fasse…trop…"

"- Camus…"

"- N'a pas les tripes pour supporter d'assister à un assassinat.

"- Mais moi si ?"

"- Toi, tu es plus fort que Camus. Et Camus est assez instable émotionnellement en ce moment à cause de ses élèves.

Ce n'était pas faux.  
Le pauvre Verseau pouvait passer du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes depuis quelques temps.

Le retour de Hyoga se faisait pressant.

Aioros soupira.

Il n'aimait pas ça.

Il ne pensait pas avoir plus de facilité que Camus à supporter un meurtre en direct.

"- Je n'ai que toi pour ce rôle." Souffla doucement Shion. "Camus est instable, DM et Aphrodite, n'en parlons pas. Ton frère….bah, ton frère est gentil mais il est incapable de supporter ca. Saga…j'aurais peur qu'il bascule, Kannon pourrait le faire mais il risquerait de vouloir jouer avec la proie de Milo. Shaka n'a rien d'un tueur, quand à Mu….Shura est trop à cheval sur son honneur pour accepter de jouer les assassins…Non que je remettre en cause le tient, Aioros. Mais tu sais entendre la voix de la raison.

"- Et la raison ? Quelle est elle ?"

"- Sauver la vie d'une nation ?"

"- ….Très bien…" Soupira le cheval à bascule. "J'irais…"

Shion soupira.

Il aurait du être content mais…

Comment être content d'envoyer quelqu'un ôter la vie en toute connaissance de cause ? Le pope n'avait jamais aimé cela…

***

Enfermé dans ses archives, noir de poussière de la pointe des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils, Aiolia n'en finissait plus de compulser les informations qu'il trouvait.

Il devait bien admettre qu'il prenait un réel plaisir à s'occuper des connaissances anciennes de ses prédécesseurs, sans compter qu'il avait à présent de l'aide en la personne de Minos.

Le Juge était l'archiviste des Enfers après tout.

Traiter les vieux papiers, il savait faire.

Aussi, avec autant de patience que possible, il apprenait depuis des jours au jeune Lion comment entretenir les documents qu'ils classaient.  
C'était un travail sans fin, mais les deux hommes, souvent épaulés par Camus et Aioros, en venaient petit à petit à bout.

Régulièrement, ils faisaient même des découvertes intéressantes.

Quel chevalier avec prit femme, quel autre avait quitté le Sanctuaire pour s'établir, quelle mère avait enfanté quel petit apprenti…

Et dans toutes ces piles de documents, il s'en trouvait toujours plus à traiter mais…C'était le jeu…Et un travail gratifiant pour le Lion du Sanctuaire qui avait été si longtemps ostracisé.

"- Aiolia ?"

"- Mmm ?"

Le jeune homme se sortit la tête d'une pile de parchemins mangés aux mites.

"- Qu'y a-t-il."

"- J'ai trouvé…Quelque chose de bizarre."

Le chevalier d'or prit le document que lui tendait le Spectre.  
C'était un acte de paternité, jusque là encore plié dans son enveloppe cachetée.  
Personne n'avait jamais du la lire.

"- Qu'est ce que ça fait là ?"

"- Ca a dut être rangé sans faire attention."

Le jeune chevalier hocha la tête avant de le lire.

"- Marielle Kavafis, mère d'un garçon de 4kg185 le 8 novembre, à la maternité d'Antioch…Nom de l'enfant…… Milo ?"

"- Ce n'est pas le plus remarquable." Après tout, tout le monde avait bien une mère. "Regarde le nom du père que la mère à déclaré.

Le Lion s'exécuta.

"- HO PUTAIN !!!"

Père, Shion Aries….


	25. Chapter 25

Queshua

Chap 25

C'est un Camus anxieux qui accompagnait son compagnon au palais du pope.  
Près de lui, Milo faisait preuve d'un calme et d'une patience bien peu dans son caractère.

"- Tu feras attention, hein ? Tu me reviens entier, sans blessure et rapidement ?" Demanda une fois de plus le Verseau, plus stressé que jamais.

Une fois de plus, Milo lui sourit avec tendresse avant de le rassurer.

"- Tout va bien se passer mon Camus. Tu verras. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais faire ca, rappelle toi. Tout ira bien…"

Le français soupira tristement.

Il le savait oui.  
Mais avant, s'il avait quand même toujours été inquiet, il était toujours parvenu à camoufler son angoisse. Cette fois, il s'en sentait incapable.

L'idée même de ne pas avoir son Milo sous les yeux pendant 48h le terrifiait.

Il avait peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, que sa victime le blesse, bref, que son amant lui revienne cabossé.

"- Je sais…je sais…je suis désolé."

Milo embrassa doucement les lèvres de Camus avant d'entrer dans le temple du pope.

"- Allez, ne fais pas cette tête mon cœur…J'aime que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Mais tu sais, je suis quand même un chevalier d'or…"

"- Pardon…"

Milo secoua la tête, attendrit.

Il aimait que son Camus s'angoisse pour lui. C'était sans doute un peu égoïste, mais ça le rassurait. Il se sentait précieux à ses yeux.

"- Tout ira bien." Rassura-t-il encore.

"- Ha ! Milo… Il ne manquait plus que toi."

Le Scorpion salua le pope puis Aioros, un peu surprit de voir le Sagittaire là.

"- Grand pope ?"

"- Voila le dossier de ta victime."

Aioros fit un peu la grimace devant le terme employé.

"- Il faudra que tu sois le plus discret possible. L'idéal serait que cela passe pour un accident…"

"- J'arriverais bien à me débrouiller."

"- Et Aioros va t'accompagner."

Le scorpion grimpa immédiatement sur ses ergots.

"- GRAND POPE !!! Je suis grand ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que je…"

"- Je sais, je sais… Mais pour ma tranquillité d'esprit et celle de Camus surtout, je préfère que tu ais un soutien avec toi, d'accord ?"

Milo soupira mais accepta.  
Si c'était pour son Camus alors…

"- Bon, bon… je n'aime pas ca, mais d'accord."

Le Sagittaire se renfrogna un peu.

Il n'aimait pas trop cette façon que ses frères avaient de le mettre à l'écart parfois.

"- J'ai rien contre toi, Aioros." Expliqua Milo. "Mais tuer, c'est jamais une partie de plaisir. J'ai pas envie que tu me vomisses sur les pieds parce que tu as pas l'estomac pour." Soupira encore le jeune grec.

Aioros lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Je ne suis pas un chochotte. Tout ira bien, merci beaucoup."

Milo laissa tomber.

"- Comme tu le sens…"

Il attrapa le dossier.

"- Grand pope… On y va. Je vais lire ça avec Aioros. Je vous confie mon Camus, d'accord ?"

Le Grand Mouton rassura le scorpion.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, je m'occupe de lui…Non, pas comme ca !" Rit soudain le pope devant la lueur jalouse apparue dans les yeux de Milo.

"- Bon…"

***

Il était midi passé lorsque Ikki remonta des arènes.

Il était couvert de poussière, saignait d'un peu partout, avait l'impression qu'un train lui était passé dessus mais à sa grande satisfaction, il n'était pas le seul dans cet état là.

Près de lui, Eaque de Garuda crachait régulièrement sur le sol un mélange de salive, de sang et de poussière tout a fait satisfaisant pour le bronze.

"- On remet ca demain ?"

Le Juge gronda son assentiment.

"- A demain…" Siffla le Spectre.

Il alla pour partir mais se retourna à la dernière seconde.  
Sans douceur, il attrapa Ikki par le col, l'embrassa rudement, puis le lâcha avant de s'envoler dans un coin.

Ikki resta immobile un instant avant de rosir.

Il ne s'y ferait jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il aimait ca, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait admettre qu'il le détestait non plus.

"- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois rougir."

Phénix sursauta.

"- Mu !!!"

"- Oui, c'est mon nom, bonjour…"

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

"- Hum… laisse moi réfléchir…"S'amusa Mu de voir le digne Phénix aussi mal à l'aise. "Je suis devant chez moi et je salue un collègue qui veux traverser ma maison ?"

Ikki lâcha un grognement.

"- Tu as l'air bien joyeux."

"- Je le suis !"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- On reçoit ce soir."

"- On reçoit ?"

"- Oui, on. Enfin, les ors…"

"- Ha…"

Pour le plus grand soulagement des chevaliers d'or, un imprévu avait forcé Aldébaran et sa donzelle à repousser leur venue de 24h.

Au moins, ils avaient le temps de tout préparer correctement comme ca.

"- Et bien, bonne réception alors." Grogna encore le bronze. "Tu as vu mon frère ?"

Le bélier secoua la tête.

"- Pas un poil."

Ikki grommela plus encore.

Il voyait de moins en moins son petit frère depuis quelques temps. A croire qu'il ne faisait plus que traîner avec les spectres.

Un instant, il s'en inquiéta.

Et si hades ne l'avait pas si quitté que ca ? Et s'il allait les…le quitter, pour faire sa vie aux enfers ?

Presque terrifié à présent, le phénix courut le long des escaliers jusqu'au temple du pope.

Il ne prit même pas le temps de saluer Shion dont il fit soulever la robe à cause souffle de sa course et se rua à la chambre de son frère.

Vide…

Sa tension monta en flèche avant qu'il ne se force à se raisonner.

Les yeux clos, il chercha le cosmos de son frère.

Il le trouva non loin.

Sans attendre, il ouvrit en grand la porte de la chambre.

Une fois sur le seuil, il resta immobile, la bouche grande ouvert.

"- Que….SHUN !!!" Hurla-t-il.

***

Andromède dormait bien.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait jamais mieux dormit.

Sous sa joue, un torse large et musclé couvert d'un léger duvet blond montait et descendait au rythme d'une respiration calme et tranquille.

Le jeune bronze eut un sourire tranquille.

Autour de ses épaules, les bras du Wyvern étaient chauds et rassurant, un vrai délice.

Il ne savait pas trop quelle heure il était mais s'en fichait un peu.

Doucement pour ne pas réveiller le Spectre, Shun sortit une main de sous les draps pour repousser une mèche blonde qui tombait sur la joue de Rhadamanthe.

Le Spectre soupira de plaisir à la légère caresse.

Amusé, Shun recommença sa petite caresse.

Un peu timide mais curieux à la fois, il déposa un baiser sur le torse du spectre.

La peau était aussi douce qu'il l'espérait.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de rosir.

Le goût du Juge était salé et piquant à la fois.

C'était la première fois qu'il avait ainsi…accès…aussi facilement au Juge et…il allait vite finir par s'y habituer et…

Une brusque rougeur colora les joues du jeune bronze lorsque Rhadamanthe roula un peu sur le flanc, l'entraînant avec lui.  
Dans son sommeil, le juge devait rêver à quelque chose de…particulièrement intéressant, si l'érection que Shun sentait sur sa cuisse en était la preuve.

Avec une pointe de jalousie, le jeune bronze espéra très fort que c'était à lui que rêvait l'anglais.

Un murmure incohérent franchit les lèvres de Rhadamanthe.

Sans doute en train de revers avec plus d'intensité, il se pressa un peu plus contre Shun jusqu'à l'immobiliser sous lui.

Le jeune homme se laissa faire.  
Le poids du Spectre sur lui était un peu dérangeant mais particulièrement agréable également.

Bizarrement, il se sentait à la fois rassuré, excité et…désireux de…plus…

Il avait beau se contrôler plus que bien pour un adolescent de son âge, Shun n'était pas stupide.

Il savait être comme n'importe quel ado de seize ans : bourré d'hormones qui ne demandaient qu'à s'exprimer…

Et avec un magnifique morceau comme le Spectre qui…ho déesse !!!

Un long gémissement échappa au jeune bronze lorsque Rhadamanthe donna doucement des reins contre lui tout en mordillant son cou à petits coups de dents.

"- Bonjour, Shun." Ronronna le Wyvern encore au trois quarts endormis.

Le jeune homme lâcha un petit halètement sous une caresse particulièrement agréable.  
C'était la première fois que quelqu'un le touchait comme ca et…ho déesse. Le moindre effleurement le faisait bondir et geindre en même temps !

"- R…Rhadamanthe…"

La porte s'ouvrit soudain.

"- Que…SHUN !!!"

Le Wyvern se redressa d'un coup.

Machinalement, il tira la couette qui s'était un peu écartée sur lui et le jeune bronze.

Ecarlate, Shun se couvrit de son mieux.

Ecumant presque par les naseaux, Ikki fixait le couple.

"- Toi…Toi tu…"

"- Ikki… S'il te plait…" Plaida Shun.

"- TOI TU TE TAIS ! DEPRAVE !"

Shun hoqueta, surprit par la violence de son grand frère.

Rhadamanthe passa un bras autour de la taille du jeune bronze pour le consoler.

"- LACHE MON FRERE ! DEVIANT !" Hurla encore le phénix.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?" S'énerva Shion qui avait suivit l'arrivée d'Ikki.

"- CE QU'IL SE PASSE ??? IL SE PASSE QUE CE…CE…CE SPECTRE!! A DECIDE D'AGRESSER MON FRERE !" hurla encore plus fort Ikki.

Consterné, Shun enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du Spectre.

Mal à l'aise et encombré, Rhadamanthe tentait de se rhabiller en même temps qu'il consolait Shun.  
Les deux en même temps n'était pas évident.

Shion fixa le couple.

"- Mouai…Je doute que Shun ne soit pas d'accord…"

"- Mais…mais…MAIS SHUN EST UN BEBE !!" Tenta encore Ikki, renversé que Shion ne soit pas plus dérangé que ca par la question.

"- Ikki, ton frère à seize ans…

"- C'est un bébé !" Plaida encore le phénix.

"- Ikki…Je me suis payé ma première courtisane à douze ans…"

Le pauvre bronze en resta les bras ballant.

"- Mais…mais…mon frère quoi…Et l'autre dépravé plein de doigts qui le tripote il…

"- Je crois surtout que tu les as arrêté en plein milieu de ce qui aurait pu être leur première fois." Persifla le pope, amusé malgré tout.

"- Mais…MAIS NON !!!" Hurla encore Ikki, horrifié à l'idée que son petit frère se fasse souillé par le spectre.

Shion soupira lentement avant d'attraper le bronze par le col.

"- On va en discuter ailleurs, viens là, toi…"

Et sans plu se soucier des protestations du Phénix, il l'entraîna dans son bureau après avoir refermé la porte sur les deux amoureux.

"- Ton pope le prends plutôt bien." Sourit Rhadamanthe, amusé en même temps que très gêné de s'être fait pincer la main dans le slip avec son copain.

Fushia, le pauvre Shun ne savait plus ou se mettre.

"- Je…je vais retourner à ma chambre." Plaida-t-il avant de s'habiller rapidement et de fuir littéralement.

Le Wyvern ne chercha pas à le retenir malgré son envie de reprendre les choses où ils en étaient.

Le pauvre gamin allait avoir besoin de faire le point et il n'allait certainement pas le forcer.

Rhadamanthe grogna.

Et Valentine qui n'était pas encore assez en forme pour le soulager...  
Quoique…

Il attrapa ses vêtements pour aller rendre une petite visite à ses deux serviteurs.

***

C'est un Mu amusé qui retourna à son travail.

Comme souvent, Saga rêvassait dans l'atelier, les pieds sur un caisson vide et appuyé contre le dos d'une chaise.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire ?" S'intéressa Saga en attrapant son amant au passage.

Le petit bélier s'assit avec plaisir sur les cuisses de son compagnon.

"- Nous avons deux oiseaux en pleine parade amoureuse je crois…"

"- Ho ?

"- Phénix et Garuda."

Saga rit de bon cœur.

"- Je crois que ce qui leur prendra le plus de temps sera de savoir lequel des deux va couvrir l'autre." Continua Mu.

Le rire de Saga se fit plus présent.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?" S'intéressa Kanon en entrant dans l'atelier, Shaka serré contre lui.

Depuis que l'ancien marinas était revenu au Sanctuaire, la Vierge ne le laissait pas s'éloigner de lui de plus de dix mètres, à la grande satisfaction du cadet des gémeaux.

Mu répéta l'information du jour.

Kanon s'assit sur le genou libre de son frère avant que Shaka n'annexe ceux de Kanon.

Saga protesta un peu.

Ils étaient lourds tous les trois !!!

Les baisers de Mu et Kanon le firent taire.

Qui était-il pour repousser ainsi la tendresse des deux hommes de sa vie ?

***

Choqué au delà des mots, c'est un Aiolia au bord de la catatonie qui répondit à l'appel de son frère.

"- Grand frère ?"

Le Sagittaire jetait dans un sac quelques vêtements.

Il avait revêtu un costume de monsieur comme Camus en avait quelques uns et se préparait visiblement à partir.

Aiolia se secoua.

"- Tu vas quelque part ?"

"- Shion à une mission pour moi et Milo."

Le Lion sentit sa tension monter en flèche.

"- Heu…mais…vous allez rater la copine d'Aldé."

"- Je sais, mais là, c'est urgent. Si tout va bien, on sera de retour dans quelques jours, d'accord ?"

Le jeune lion hésita.

Il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il avait découvert avec quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un spectre et son frère lui paraissait le mieux concerné. Maintenant, s'il partait il ne savait où avec le Scorpion…Une vague de jalousie envahie le félin fan de pelote de laines.

"- Tu feras attention à toi, hein ?"

Le Sagittaire cessa de ranger son sac pour venir attraper son frère par le cou.

Il le serra contre lui, leurs fronts au contact l'un avec l'autre.

"- Tout ira bien, petit frère…Tout ira bien…"

Aiolia se bouina contre le large torse de son grand frère.  
Certes, le sien de torse était sans doute aussi large que celui d'Aioros, mais le jeune lion se sentait tout juste chaton lorsqu'il avait son grand frère près de lui pour le protéger et s'occuper de lui. Et oui, il se comportait comme un enfant mais qu'importait…ils étaient en paix pour l'instant et comptait bien en profiter un maximum.

"- A dans quelques jours alors, grand frère…"

"- Et fait attention à toi, Chaton…Si tu es sage, tu auras une pelote de laine toute neuve." Se moqua gentiment Aioros.

Aiolia lui tira la langue mais l'accompagna jusqu'en bas du Sanctuaire où il retrouva Milo et Camus.  
Le Lion ne pu s'empêcher de fixer longuement le Scorpion du regard à la recherche de la moindre ressemblance physique entre lui et le pope sans en trouver une seule.  
Sans doute Milo ressemblait-il surtout à sa mère…

***

Plus ronchon que jamais, emmitouflé dans un épais manteau en poil de yack puant, Hyoga attendait avec une impatience croissante que Dohko veuille bien se sortir les doigts du cul et notifier leur départ.

Shiva et son compagnon, eux, ne semblaient pas plus dérangés que cela par le délai, pas plus que par la pluie battante qui les trempait tous de la tête aux pieds

"- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu aimes aussi peu la pluie, Hyoga." Tenta le chevalier du paon. "C'est juste de la glace liquide."

Le Cygne foudroya l'argent du regard avant de s'enterrer davantage dans son manteau.

Pas qu'il avait froid, non…juste que le poil de yack huilé le protégeait un peu de la pluie.

Le chevalier d'argent haussa les épaules.

Il voulait juste être poli que diable !

"- Bon, j'ai des provisions pour quatre. Vous êtes prêts les gamins ?"

"- Quand vous voulez, Dohko."

La balance sourit aux deux chevaliers d'argent.

"- Hyoga ?"

Le cygne grogna

"- On y va…"

Y aller voulait dire retourner au Sanctuaire…Et revoir son maître, Milo et Shun…

Ca allait être dur.

Sans une vouloir, une bouffée de rage l'envahi.

Il y était habitué à présent.

Presque avec détachement, il la laissa passer, comme si elle n'était pas à lui.

D'après ce que lui avait expliqué Dohko, c'était probablement le cas.  
Néanmoins, il ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée que son maître et Milo…et Shun…

Bref…

Il voulait retrouver son maître, il lui manquait.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne serait pas capable de se tenir correctement devant Milo sans aide.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Déesse que c'était dur de réfléchir à tout ca…Déesse que c'était compliqué…

Pourtant, il ferait un effort.

Il le devait à son maître Camus

***

Assisse devant sa coiffeuse en noyer, irrité, Lady Alexander fronçait les sourcils.  
Depuis des semaines qu'elle s'était faite chassée du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, elle n'avait aps renoncée à son idée de voir son fils épouser une jeune et jolie héritière.

Il était noble, de bonne famille et de longue lignée, son fils épouserait qui elle déciderait.  
Et elle avait choisit !

Et en bonne mère de famille, elle obtiendrait ce qu'elle voulait de son fils.

Ne restait plus qu'à lui faire accepter.  
Et puisque ce sale gamin croyait vraiment servir Hades, et bien…

Elle baissa les yeux sur la carte qu'elle avait récupèré.

Sans doute cette médium vaudou pourrait l'aider !

Non mais !


	26. Chapter 26

Queshua

Chap 26

La jeune femme hoqueta de surprise en descendant de la voiture.

Devant elle, de hautes colonnes montaient à l'assaut du ciel et de la montagne avec un enthousiasme qu'elle trouva immédiatement déprimant.

"- Comment trouves tu, ma douce ?"

Keren se tourna vers Aldébaran qui sortait difficilement son grand corps de la voiture, Hadrien dans les bras.

Le petit bouchon dormait du sommeil du juste, son doudou dans ses mains sans forces.

"- C'est…..grand…"

Le doux géant rit gentiment.

"- On s'y fait vite, ne t'en fait pas…."

Il remercia le chauffeur qui se trouvait être un des gardes puis guida sa compagne jusqu'aux arènes tout en lui expliquant les lieux qu'ils traversaient.

"- Les petites maisons, là bas, ce sont les maisons des argents. Ils ont chacune la leur. Les plus grandes, ce sont celles des bronzes. Et les grands hangars, ce sont les baraquements des gardes et les mess…."

La jeune femme avait du mal à tout intégré mais faisait un effort touchant.

"- Attend…Argent ? Bronze ?"

"- Je t'ai expliqué. Je suis un chevalier d'or. Nous sommes douze. En dessous de nous dans la hiérarchie viennent les chevaliers d'argent qui sont vingt-quatre, ensuite, les bronzes qui sont cinquante deux et enfin les gardes dont le nombre n'est pas limité. Ils sont tous d'anciens apprentis chevaliers qui n'ont pas obtenus d'armure. Certains d'entre eux sont plus puissants que des bronzes parfois. Mais aucune armure n'a voulu d'eux…Ca arrive…"

Le Taureau remonta dans ses bras Hadrien qui bailla lourdement.

"- Ici, ce sont les Arènes. C'est là que tout le monde s'entraîne principalement. C'est également ici qu'on lieu certaines épreuves pour l'obtention de certaines armures de bronze bas de gammes."

"- Toutes les armures ne sont pas égales entre elles ?"

Le taureau fit la grimace.

"- Normalement si mais…par exemple, l'armure de pégase, il suffit de terrasser ses neuf adversaires pour l'obtenir. C'est quand même moins difficile à faire que manquer se noyer enchaîné au fond de l'eau pendant que la marée monte pour appeler une armure, percer un glacier millénaire, vaincre un volcan ou que sais-je."

La jeune femme en convint.

Le chevalier qui portait cette armure devait être une fiotte et un faignant.

Aldébaran offrit son bras à Keren.

La monté des escaliers était épuisante pour qui n'en avait pas l'habitude.

"- Nous n'allons qu'au deuxième, ne t'en fais pas." Rassura-t-il tendrement.

Hors d'haleine, la jeune femme grogna.

"- Tant mieux !"

"- Ce soir nous irons tout là-haut, au temple du pope." Rit le Taureau.

Keren s'étrangla à moitié.

"- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te porterais."

"- J'espère bien !!!"

Elle n'allait certainement pas se taper un dénivelé de plusieurs centaines de mètres avec des marches ! Merci bien ! En tout cas, pas si elle voulait arriver avant la fin de semaine.

Attendrit, Aldébaran lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

La jeune femme rosit.

"- Aldé ! Pas devant des gens !"

Le chevalier d'or resta interdit une seconde avant de remarquer les gardes et les chevaliers qui les suivait des yeux avec curiosité.

"- Ne t'en fait pas…"

Ils atteignirent enfin le Temple du Taureau.

"- C'est grand !"

"- L'appartement est bien plus petit."

Il la guida jusqu'au logement caché dans un coin du grand temple.

"- Voila mon chez moi."

Keren entra avant de prendre Hadrien dans ses bras.

Heureusement surprise de voir l'appartement bien rangé et propre pour un célibataire, elle hocha la tête.

"- C'est petit mais c'est coquet…"

"- Oui hein...mais tout a été refait il y a peu. Avant on avait même pas de toilettes intérieures.

La jeune femme grimaça.

En effet, si tout avait été refait, c'était aussi bien !

"- Quand dois-je rencontrer tes frères ?"

"- Au dîner, ce soir…pour l'instant, nous avons un peu de temps pour nous." Ronronna le grand chevalier en la prenant dans ses bras.

Hadrien choisit ce moment là pour se mettre à protester un peu.

Il était mouillé et il avait faim.

Keren déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres d'Aldé.

"- Malheureusement, ce sera pour plus tard mon grand…Où puis-je le changer ?"

Le taureau lui montra la salle de bain.

***

C'est un Camus angoissé qui était partit réquisitionner de l'aide.

Aldé leur présentait sa donzelle le soir même finalement, il devait donc préparer le dîner nécessaire et suffisant pour la satisfaire et avait perdu son marmiton préféré, envoyé par le vieux schnock il ne savait où, faire il ne savait quoi (en fait, il le savait parfaitement mais ne voulait pas y penser). Aussi avait-il besoin d'aide.

Pour faire bonne mesure, il avait été réquisitionner les jumeaux et leurs moitiés ainsi que tous les pauvres malheureux qui avaient eut le joie douteuse de se trouver entre la maison des gémeaux et lui.

Aussi avait-il affublé de tablier d'un esthétisme plus où moins aléatoire Rhadamanthe, Shun, Shiryu, Seiya, Jabu et DeathMask.

Le dernier ronchonnait d'ailleurs avec énergie.

Il était en train de monter voir son poisson quand Camus l'avait attrapé par le col et ne l'avait pas laisser fuir.

Lorsque enfin, il avait pu faire valoir son bon droit (son poisson rien qu'a lui l'attendait), Camus avait résolu le problème directement avec Aphrodite.

Pendant que le poisson s'occupait de la déco de la salle de dîner, son crabe le préparerait, le dîner…

Le Crabe s'était sentit trahit.

Boudeur, il avant accepté le tablier vert pomme a dentelle pour se mettre au travail.

Puisqu'il était italien, Camus lui avait jeté dans les pattes de la farine, des œufs et tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire des pâtes ainsi qu'un laminoir.

Il devait faire des tagliatelles fraîches pour vingt.

Et en silence s'il vous plait !

Un peu mâtés par le dirigisme despotique du Verseau, aucun de ses frères n'avait osé protester contre leur réquisition.

Seiya avait bien un peu râlé mais une fois les mains dans l'eau chaude pour faire la plonge, il l'avait bouclé.

Même Rhadamanthe avait laissé courir. Surtout une fois que Shun lui eut fait remarquer que c'était une bonne expérience. Quand ils seraient tous les deux…trois…quatre ! Il pourrait leur faire à manger à tous comme ça.

Le Spectre se demandait de plus en plus ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir la chance d'avoir attiré l'affection de Shun.

Le bronze n'avait rien dit de le trouver au lit avec Valentine et Sylphide.

A peine avait-il protesté qu'il n'avait même plus la place de poser une fesse sur le lit.

Décidément, ce petit bout de cosmos était une énigme et une perle…

Exactement ce qui lui fallait.

Bien loin de telles considérations, les jumeaux s'amusaient comme des fous à obéir aux ordres de leur chef cuisinier pendant que Mu tentait de contenir un peu leur enthousiasme et que Shaka était déjà parvenu à faire brûler deux casseroles.

Finalement, Camus avait interdit à la Vierge de toucher autre chose que l'épluche-légumes et la montagne de carottes, oignons et compagnie.

Puisqu'il gardait les yeux fermés, les oignons ne risquaient pas de le faire pleurer.

Satisfait de voir que tout avançait bien, Camus prit une seconde pour souffler.

Un instant, il eut le réflexe de se tourner vers Milo pour lui demander si tout allait bien de son côté.

Il se retint.

Milo n'était pas partit depuis plus de quelques heures qu'il lui manquait déjà.

Un gros soupir triste lui échappa.

Il ne savait pas comme il pourrait à présent survivre sans lui.

***

Sur son toit, Eaque de Garuda pansait ses plaies.

Il prenait un plaisir sadique à lécher chacune des coupures que le Phénix lui avait infligées.

Il espérait qu'Ikki prenait autant de plaisir que lui au sang qu'ils avaient échangés.

"- T'es vraiment un pur maso." Fit remarquer Minos en lui lançant une boite de pansement que le Juge dédaigna jusqu'à ce que son frères les lui mette lui-même.

"- Et alors ?"

"- Ho, moi je m'en fiche, hein. Mais…Il n'est pas forcément comme moi."

Les deux hommes avaient été amants par facilités et Minos avait laissé passer beaucoup de choses au Garuda. Il n'y avait mit le holà que lorsque son frère avait commencé à se montrer vraiment brutal.

"- Il apprendra."

"- Ou il te dominera." Rit le Griffon.

Eaque jeta un regard noir à son frère.

Le dominer ? Lui ?

"- Il t'as déjà tué une fois."

"- Je ne me suis pas méfié." Bouda Eaque.

"- Comme tu ne t'étais pas méfié avec Sisyphe ? Tu sais avoir une grande confiance dans tes adversaires dis moi !"

Une lueur malsaine brilla une seconde dans les yeux de Garuda sans que Minos ne s'en soucie.

Il le connaissait tellement bien…

Eaque avait beau s'en défendre, Minos savait très bien que son frère prendrait plaisir à se faire contrôler par le Phénix.

Il lutterait pour se libérer de lui, se blesserait sans doute, en souffrirait physiquement, mais c'était justement ca qu'il apprécierait.

Eaque était un pur masochiste quand il trouvait la bonne personne.  
Sinon, il était aussi un pure sadique.

Minos grogna.

Lui c'était laissé faire.

Pourtant, il n'avait rien d'un maso normalement…normalement…

Sans doute pour ca qu'il avait jeté son dévolu sur le Sagittaire et le Lion.

Ces deux là puaient la dignité et le respect à cinquante mètres.

Il n'en dirait jamais rien à Eaque, mais après lui, c'était ce dont il avait besoin: des partenaires respectueux…peut-être même tendre ?

Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

D'ailleurs, il y avait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le Sagittaire.

Quand au lion, il semblait encore choqué de ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans les veilles archives a jeter.

Ca le démangeait d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait dans les "vraies" archives, celles qui contenaient les récit de guerre, les budgets, bref, les trucs intéressant. Mais il doutait qu'on le lui autorise.

Il restait l'ennemi quand même.  
Fallait pas rire non plus.

***

Assit du coté fenêtre, Hyoga somnolait doucement dans le compartiment du train loué par la Balance.

Ils étaient enfin sur le chemin du retour.

Et surtout, surtout, ils étaient à l'abri de la pluie !

Rien que pour ca, le jeune bronze aurait pu baiser les pieds du chevalier d'or.

Depuis des jours, il avait oublié ce que c'était d'être sec et d'avoir chaud.

Si ordinairement le froid ne le dérangeait pas, la pluie avait manqué le faire pourrir sur place.

A présent, recroquevillé sur sa dure banquette de bois, le front appuyé sur la fenêtre en verre de mauvaise qualité, il fixait le paysage sans vraiment le voir.

Toujours ses pensées le ramenaient au Sanctuaire.  
Et plus qu'au Sanctuaire, c'était à la onzième Maison qu'elles le ramenaient.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Il avait vraiment tout gâche avec son maître.

Il savait que Camus l'aimait comme un fils.

Après tout, n'avait-il pas donné sa vie pour qu'il ait la force de poursuivre la sienne ?

Il aurait du faire honneur à se sacrifice.

Il aurait du soutenir son maître dans ses choix, même s'ils le répugnait.  
Ce n'était pas sa vie, c'était celle de son maître. Il n'avait rien à dire quand aux choix qu'il faisait.  
Et plus encore, d'après les longues discutions qu'il avait eut avec Dohko, il devrait soutenir Camus dans ce qui serait probablement un mauvais moment à passer.

Il faudrait qu'il s'excuse et ne pourrait le faire qu'en rappelant à l'esprit de son maîtres des souvenirs qui l'avaient fait hurler de terreur toutes les nuits pendant près d'un an.

Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, le jeune bronze aurait préféré se couper un bras plutôt que de faire souffrir davantage son maître.  
Malheureusement, connaissant Camus, il y avait fort à parier que le Verseau battait sa couple de ses réactions encore Milo et lui…A terme, cela risquait de gâcher quelque chose avec le Scorpion.  
Mais parler risquait de tout gâcher tout court !!!

Un geignement échappa au Cygne.

Il n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces complications.  
il n'avait jamais été bien sage. Pas comme Shiryu ou même Shun.

Comment savoir ce qu'il devait faire ?

Dans tous les cas, il allait faire souffrir son maître.  
C'était insoluble.

On s'assit doucement près de lui.

"- Et si tu me racontais ?"

Camus sursauta.

Il était toujours un peu étonné de l'aspect physique des deux élèves de Shaka.

Il les aurait imaginés comme lui, fins et androgynes.

Pourtant, si Shiva avait quelque chose de presque féminin avec ses grands yeux en amandes, Aghora aurait pu faire un concours de bras de faire avec Ikki.

N'eussent été ses long cheveux lie de vin qu'il lui avait expliqué garder long en souvenir de son maître, jamais Hyoga n'aurait même imaginé que ces deux là aient pu apprendre de la Vierge.

D'ailleurs, bien que Shaka ai presque cinq ans de plus que ses deux élèves, Aghora faisait plus vieux que lui.

"- Oui, ca énervait beaucoup Maître Shaka d'ailleurs. Les rares fois où ils nous a emmené en ville, tout le monde le prenait pour mon petit frère." Rit le chevalier du Lotus.

Hyoga le fixa drôlement.

Il n'avait rien dit et…

"- Comme mon Maître et certains autres ors, je suis télépathe."

"- ha…"

"- Et tu répands ta détresse partout. Alors si tu me disais ce qui ne va pas ? Shiva a préféré fuir le compartiment tellement tu le déprimes."

Le pauvre Cygne rougit avant de balbutier des excuses que le chevalier d'argent balaya de la main.

"- Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas plutôt.

Hyoga soupira.  
C'était peut-être une idée.

L'argent ne le connaissait pas, ne connaissait pas la situation, il serait peut-être moins enclin à le juger et à donner de vrais bons conseils.  
Non que ceux de Dohko ne soient pas bons, quoique, mais se jeter aux pieds de Camus pour implorer son pardon sans donner d'explications ne marcherait pas trop.

Il connaissait son maître.

C'était un rationaliste forcené. Il ne se contenterait pas d'un simple "pardon je suis une andouille".

Il voudrait savoir pourquoi une andouille plutôt qu'un saucisson ou une crépinette aux câpres.

Il était comme ca Camus…

Le chevalier de bronze commença à raconter tout ce qui c'était passé au chevalier du Lotus.

Etonnement, plus il parlait et mieux il se sentait.  
Contrairement à ce qu'il avait fait avec Dohko, il ne garda rien pour lui.

Bien sur, il ne savait pas que Shiva travaillait son cosmos du sien pour amoindrir ses résistances et le garder calme et détendu.

Non loin, Dohko regardait travailler les deux disciples de la Vierge avec un rien d'angoisse.  
Si les élèves savaient faire ca, le maître aussi.

Et quoi d'autre encore ?

***

Les fours tournaient comme autant de volcans éruptifs, l'évier dégueulait de casseroles sales que Seiya peinait à nettoyer, les plans de travails étaient plus sale que si une tornade de poussière s'était abattu dessus, le sol même de la cuisine collait sous les chaussures et les sandales, les tabliers avaient finit au sale, mais ENFIN, le dîner fin prévu par Camus, Chevalier du Verseau, Maître Queue (et pas que de celle de Milo) du Sanctuaire, Français de naissance et surtout, Cuisinier Psychopathe en Chef était prêt.

Trois entrées (Volailles en croûtes, écrevisses à la nage et un plat uniquement de légumes)

Un poisson

Un entremet

Un plat de viande

Le tout accompagnés de légumes nombreux et diversifiés pour que Shaka se régale aussi.

Fromages

Deux desserts

Digestif

Café

Pousse-café

Blanc manger pour se nettoyer l'estomac

Et histoire de bien se caller avant d'aller au lit : des sorbets.

Le tout allégrement agrémenté de vins dont le plus vieux titrait 265 ans d'age.

Pareil que Shion…

Restait à demander à Shura lequel des deux aurait le meilleur goût.

Les aides cuisiniers du chevalier d'or fixaient la masse de nourriture avec un mélange d'effarement et d'anticipation.

Comment allaient ils manger tout ca ??

"- Heu….Camus…je ne vais pas remettre en cause tes talents de cuisinier…" Commença Shiryu. "Mais ca ne fait pas un peu beaucoup tout ca ?"

Le verseau foudroya le dragon du regard.

"- Aldébaran nous présente sa future. Il est normal que tout soit parfait."

"- Oui, nan, mais je suis d'accord mais…quinze plats !!!"

"- C'est bien le minimum. J'ai fait léger, c'est le soir."

Les autres marmitons s'étranglèrent à moitié.

"- CAMUUUUS !!"

"- Quoi ?!"

"- Heu…enfin… les restes…"

"- Ben quoi les restes ?"

"- Il va y en avoir des montagnes."

Le français toisa ses ignorants camarades avec hauteurs.

"- Oui, et c'est fait exprès ! Le moindre des plats peut être soir réchauffé, soit consommé froid. Les restes seront présentés aux argents, aux bronzes et aux gardes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous serions les seuls à dévorer comme des porcs."

"- Ha …oui, évidemment…vu comme ca."

Un peu pince sans rire, Rhadamanthe ne pu s'empêcher de la ramener.

"- Et nous ?"

"- Parce que ca mange les spectres ?" S'amusa Camus. "Bien sur que vous pourrez taper dedans. J'ai briefé les serviteurs. Tout ce qui sera desservit de la table du pope sera immédiatement réchauffé et servit au mess principal dans la foulée. Comme ca, tout le monde fera un bon repas."

Un peu impressionné par ce qu'avait prévu le Verseau, Saga siffla doucement entre ses dents.

"- Et ben ! Tu as bien fait les choses ! C'est pour ca qu'il y a à manger pour cinquante personnes !"

"- Evidement, mon cerveau ne s'est pas encore totalement transformé en formage mou!" Cingla le maître des glaces.

Shaka gloussa.

"- Ca me manquait de ne plus t'entendre arracher la peau du dos des gens, Camus."

Le verseau rosit.  
Comme tout le monde, il s'était adoucit.

"- Ca suffit le planteur de lotus. Va donc boire ton thé avec ton lézard écailleux géant !"

La Vierge ne se fit pas prier.

Il attrapa Kanon par le bras et fuit littéralement avec lui.

Il avait envie d'un peu de calme avant le dîner du soir.

Saga les suivit avec Mu jeté sur son épaule comme une couverture roulée.

L'aîné des gémeaux adorait les petits couinements de protestation que son agneau émettait lorsqu'il faisait ca.

Il se ferait pardonner sur l'oreiller le soir même.  
Mu ne savait pas rester en colère contre lui ce qui lui…leur convenait très bien à tous les deux.  
Les deux Sagas aimaient tellement Mu…

Devant son evier, Seiya demanda grâce.

"- Heu…j'ai les mains complètement cuites, je peux y aller ?"

"- La vaisselle n'est pas finie.

"- Maiiis."

"- Je vais l'aider." Offrit gentiment Shun avant de prendre une éponge.

Shiryu soupira mais vint aider lui aussi.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que Rhadamanthe et Camus au milieu de la cuisine.

Camus surveillait encore de loin en loin quelques derniers plats qui finissaient de cuire pendant que le Wyvern se tâtait à venir parler au Verseau.

Le Juge avait longtemps musardé dans le Sanctuaire et avait entendu à plusieurs reprises les histoires de la mise en couple du Verseau avec le Scorpion.

Si l'histoire en elle-même le laissait indifférente malgré les piaulements et les soupirs émus des femmes chevaliers qui lui avaient racontées à quel point c'était " trop romantiiiiiiique !!!" et "tellement beauuuuuuu", il avait retenu une chose : Le chevalier d'or était puceau avant que le scorpion ne lui mette la main dessus et le dards dans le corps.

Aussi peut-être pourrait-il l'aider à sa conquête de l'Andromède.

Pas que Shun soit particulièrement farouche ! Après tout, n'eusse été l'arrivée inopinée d'Ikki, le jeune homme aurait fait une croix sur son innocence.  
Mais justement.

Le Juge avait eut celle de Valentine et de Sylphide et il était assez honnête avec lui-même pour admettre qu'il s'y était prit comme un goret brutal et sans se soucier une seule seconde du plaisir de ses partenaires.

Il avait prit se qu'il voulait et les avait laissé se débrouillés avec les restes.  
Si ses hommes avaient eut à un moment ou un autre le réflexe de dire "non", rien n'aurait réellement pu distinguer ses façons de faire de l'époque d'un viol pur et simple.

Il avait prit ce qui lui était acquis mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour croire que Shun lui passerait des manières pareilles.  
Quelque part, c'était aussi bien qu'Ikki les ai interrompus le matin même.

"- Chevalier ? Puis-je vous parler ?"

Camus finit d'arroser l'oie qui finissait de rôtir au four avec des quartiers de pèches, des pruneaux et des dattes.

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Le Juge fit ce qu'il ne faisait quasiment jamais.

Il rougit.

"- Et bien…J'ai besoin de votre aide….A propos…De Shun…et moi…"

Camus rosit un peu aussi.

"- Je ne sais pas si je suis…la personne idéale à questionner. Sans doute que Shion…il a beaucoup vécut et…"

"- Et il est vieux et est passé par là depuis bien longtemps. Je suis désolé mais…Comment s'est passé…votre première fois…."

Le Juge et le Chevalier d'or s'empourprèrent en chœur avant que Rhadamanthe ne continue d'un ton plus pressé.

"- Ne voyez pas dans ma question une curiosité malsaine et déplacée. Simplement, les femmes chevaliers n'en peuvent plus de se pâmer de la façon dont Milo vous a heu…Séduit…et…enfin…je ne voudrais pas faire d'erreur avec Shun comme j'ai pu déjà en faire avec d'autres…."

Profondément gêné mais aussi amusé par les manières de ce grand machin surpuissant, Camus sortir de la farine, du lait, des œufs et du beurre d'un placard pour faire des crêpes.

Il préférait avoir les mains occupées pendant qu'il racontait les exploits de son Scorpion.

Il ne prit pas garde aux gémissements de Seiya à l'idée d'avoir encore plus de vaisselle à faire.

A voix basse pour que les enfants ne l'entendent pas, il se prit à raconter.


	27. Chapter 27

Queshua

Chap 27

Ikki était des plus ronchon.

Après son entraînement, il avait a peine prit le temps d'aller se faire propre avant de tomber sur son petit frère en train de se faire molester par Rhadamanthe.

Pire ! Son frère avait l'air très content de se faire malmener par le Juge.

Cerise rabougrie sur le gâteau moisie, Shion avait trouvé ça normal !!

A présent, après plus de cinq heures a attendre dans le bureau du pope que Shion ait un peu de temps à lui accorder, le Phénix oscillait dangereusement entre les envies de meurtres, le mode berserker et la crise de larmes pure et simple.

Le pope l'avait posé là comme on met un manteau trop chaud au placard en lui interdisant de sortir jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

Peu habitué à obéir, le chevalier de bronze avait tenté de faire le mur mais c'était fait ramené manu militari par une phalange de gardes.  
Les pauvres bougres ne faisaient que leur travail aussi avait-il condescendu à ne pas leur laminer la tête.

Un énorme soupir lui échappa.

Vautré dans un confortable fauteuil devant le feu, Ikki coulait de plus en plus lamentablement sur les coussins de velours.

"- Un peu de tenue !" Aboya Shion.

Le chevalier de bronze se redressa aussitôt, prêt à en découdre.

"- Shion ! Enfin ! Vous savez depuis combien de temps j'attends ?"

Le vieux bélier lui jeta un regard venimeux.

"- Tu es un bronze, je suis ton pope ! Je suis en droit de te faire attendre jusqu'à ce que tes cheveux deviennent blanc si ça me chante !" Gronda encore Shion.

Du geste, il lui commanda impérieusement de s'asseoir sur le tabouret inconfortable que deux gardes venaient d'installer devant l'épais bureau du pope.

Mécontent, Ikki obéit, intérieurement maté.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le pope faire réellement acte d'autorité devant lui et… ben… c'était un peu flippant.

"- Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ?" Lança Shion.

"- Ma déf…MA DEFENSE ?! Mais c'est Rhadamanthe qui moleste mon frère et c'est moi qui…"

"- IKKI !" Rugit le pope. "Réfléchit DEUX MINUTES !"

Cette fois effrayé, ikki se rassit en fermant la bouche avec un claquement audible.

Shion quitta son bureau pour faire l'aller retour devant le jeune bronze, les mains derrière le dos.

"- Réfléchis deux minutes, avien sans cervelle ! Que font les Juges depuis qu'ils sont ici ? A ton avis, que sont ils venu FAIRE ? Pourquoi sont-ils aussi cordiaux ? Réfléchis bon sang !"

Le bronze resta silencieux, un peu hébété de surprise et d'incompréhension.

Ce que les Juges venaient faire ? Mais ils l'avaient dit non ? Ils étaient venus à la demande de leur maître pour stabiliser les relations entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire…non ?

Soudain, le jeune bronze se sentit infiniment jeune et sans expérience.

Shion se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils ne soient là que pour jouer les gentils ? Crois tu vraiment que je sois aussi naïf ? Ils sont là pour préparer leur prochaine attaque. Et s'ils ne sont pas "effectivement" là pour ça, crois tu qu'Hadès passera sur l'avantage tactique que les questionner sur nos forces et nos faiblesses pourrait lui apporter ? Crois-tu réellement que je n'ai pas fait en sorte de faciliter certaines relations ?"

Ikki pâlit lentement.

"- Vous….vous…."

"- Je sais, je suis un manipulateur mesquin. Bon, passons à la suite. Pourquoi crois-tu que je n'ai pas mit le holà à la petite fantaisie de ton frère ? Ou bien la tienne ?" Questionna encore le pope avec un rictus froid.

"- Ma…mais je n'ai…"

"- Mais si tu as…Et Eaque aussi. Plus ils passent de temps à s'amuser avec vous, moins ils passent de temps à chercher les secrets du Sanctuaire.

Horrifié, Ikki se releva de son tabouret.

"- Vous nous VENDEZ pour protéger le Sanctuaire !"

Le pope haussa les épaules.

"- Et alors ? C'est mon travail. Et ce n'est certainement pas la première fois que je fais ce qui doit être fait.

Dégoûté, Ikki remit en question tout le temps qu'il avait pu passer avec Eaque et son attirance pour lui.

"- Shun…"

"- N'est pas stupide et sais parfaitement à quoi je joue. Son attirance réelle pour Rhadamanthe n'est qu'un bonus. Ton frère est parfaitement conscient qu'en plus de se sentir enfin aimé pour lui par quelqu'un, il joue un rôle politique majeur. Ne fais pas l'enfant, Ikki. La Guerre contre Hadès est en plein, ici, au Sanctuaire. Elle est juste passée des armes à la chambre à coucher. Et pour l'instant, c'est nous qui gagnons. Tant que les Spectres ne se rendront pas compte qu'ils sont manipulés pour les entraîner à quitter leur maître, tout se passera bien. S'ils venaient à l'apprendre…."

Shion soupira.

"- Le cœur brisé de ton frère serait un faible prix à payer. Et il en est parfaitement conscient…."

D'un geste vague, le pope chassa le bronze de son bureau.

Il lui fallait se préparer pour la présentation de la compagne d'Aldébaran.

La tête bourdonnante, oublieux de la situation compromettante dans laquelle il avait trouvé son frère et Rhadamanthe, Ikki quitta le temple du pope pour aller chercher refuge dans le temple de la vierge.  
Shaka était toujours d'excellent conseil.

***

Dans la Onzième maison, enfin vide ou presque de ses squatteurs reconvertis pour un moment en aides cuisinier, Camus faisait chauffer une énième tournée de thé pour son visiteur et lui.

Les joues roses, le Premier Juge n'en finissait pas de se racler la gorge et de détourner les yeux de malaise.

Mais POURQUOI avait-il été demandé de l'aide à ce chevalier entre tous ?

POURQUOI, Hades ai pitié de lui avait-il demandé un conseil !!!

Et surtout POURQUOI Camus lui avait-il donné exactement ce qu'il demandait, à savoir le détail graphique et par le menu de sa première nuit avec Milo.

Non seulement ça lui avait donné très chaud, malgré ses airs digne et timide, le verseau était un grand, très grand compteur qui savait vous faire vivre son récit, quelqu'il soit, mais en plus, le verseau n'avait pas la moindre pudeur !!!

Bon, certes, il avait fallut qu'il pousse un peu à la roue pour que le verseau l'ouvre, mais une fois qu'il avait réussit à le convaincre, le chevalier d'or était devenu intarissable.  
Comme s'il se déchargeait de quelque chose qui l'angoissait de lui raconter a quel point prendre son scorpion avait été bon, la chaleur de ses mains sur lui, le goût de sa semence, la texture velouté de la peau de son membre, le duvet délicat de son bas ventre ou la musculature sèche et puissante de ses cuisses…  
Tout ces détails, le pauvre anglais s'en serait bien passé.  
Ou pas…

Avec éprouver, il avait maintenant une idée extrêmement précise de ce que pouvait éprouver un puceau la première qu'il avait quelqu'un… et qu'il se faisait grimper ensuite. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait qu'approuver l'idée du Scorpion de se donner à son amant terrifié avant de se montrer pénétrant avec lui.

C'était vraiment une bonne idée.

Maintenant…S'il voulait faire pareil avec Shun…Il doutait qu'il aurait les même difficultés que le scorpion à convaincre Andromède de lui donner son innocence…Mais en échange, oserait-il, lui, Juge d'Hadès et Spectre, anglais et mâle viril lui donner la sienne ? Sa virginité n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir mais son innocence….

En même temps, qui mieux que Shun pour la perdre ? Shun était un garçon doux et tendre, idéal pour le traiter avec tendresse…Comme lui-même devrait traiter le jeune bronze…

Et puis…Après tout…A quoi lui servait de garder son innocence à part à se sentir aussi viril et macho que possible ?  
En même temps, quand il y réfléchissait, quand vous pouviez couper en deux une montagne d'un éternuement, vous téléporter aux quatre coins de la planète en une fraction de seconde et jouer au poker avec le Seigneur des Enfers lui-même, la notion d'être moins viril que le copain parce que vous aviez laissé votre postérieur à un adorable jeune homme était vachement aléatoire.

Maiiis, il n'empêchait… Il était un homme, un vrai et….

"- Il n'y a qu'un homme suffisamment bien dans sa peau et sa virilité pour avoir le courage de donner le contrôle à celui qu'il aime." Fit doucement remarquer Camus avec un petit sourire.

Rhadamanthe lâcha un grognement rauque avant de se couvrir le visage de ses mains.

Il ne voulait pas !

Il ne voulait pas et…et il avait déjà prit sa décision.

Il se donnerait à Shun avait de lui demander de se donner à lui.

Pour Valentine et Sylphide…

Il y réfléchirait plus tard !

Eux, c'était différent.  
Ils étaient ses subordonnés et…enfin c'était différent.  
En quoi, il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Voila…

***

La maison était grande, impeccablement entretenue et…puissamment protégée.

Milo fit la grimace.

Il n'aimait pas quand il devait faire preuve de réflexion pour aller éliminer une proie.

C'était toujours là qu'il prenait le plus de risque.  
Normalement, il arrivait, il tuait et il partait.

Point, barre, terminé.  
Mais cette fois…

Avec Aioros, ils n'avaient pas mit plus d'une heure pour atteindre la maison surprotégée de la victime, en Amérique du sud.

L'avantage d'être un chevalier d'or…

Leurs armures couvertes d'une grande cape verte pour se fondre dans le paysage, les deux hommes observaient les allées et venues des simples humains armés jusqu'aux dents dans l'espoir de trouver la façon de passer sans peine.

Un instant, Aioros avait cru trouver la voie mais Milo l'avait retenu.

Certes…il n'y avait personne qui gardait le petit chemin de terre sur le coté.  
En apparence tout du moins…

Le scorpion avait mit un moment à faire comprendre à son collègue que les chiens méchants et les caméras pourraient les voir, eux…Et que laisser sur la pellicule la trace de deux hommes courant à la vitesse de la lumière n'était pas le plus intelligent à faire, surtout depuis l'apparition des autoroutes de l'information.  
Car oui, à la grande stupéfaction d'Aioros, Milo n'était pas simplement un jeune homme suractivé qui ne pensait qu'à culbuter son amant, s'entraîner et courir en tout sens.  
Non.  
Milo était aussi un excellent espion quand il le voulait.

Aussi, pour garder le niveau, il se renseignait sur les avancées technologiques.

Entre autre.

"- Tu vois là bas ? Où l'herbe est jaunâtre ? il doit y avoir quelque chose sous la pelouse, probablement une grille électrique." Expliqua encore Milo en montrant le tour de la maison et sous les fenêtres.

"- Alors on rentre comment ? On ne sait pas a quoi l'intérieur ressemble, on ne peut pas se téléporter comme ça à l'intérieur."

Milo eut un grand sourire satisfait.

"- T'en fait pas… On va faire ce qui marche le mieux dans un cas comme ça. Rappelle toi qu'on va tuer une femme sans scrupule aux appétits présent.

A cette seconde, le Sagittaire commença à s'inquiéter.

"- Milo ?"

Lorsque le Scorpion lui tendit des vêtements très minimalistes, son taux d'adrénaline monta en flèche.

"- Heu…Qu'est ce que…"

Milo renvoya son armure puis commença à se déshabiller pour enfiler le petit short moulant et un simple boléro de cuir.

"- Toi, tu met le costume. Tu fais plus vieux que moi et elle aime les jeunes…Je suis donc ce qu'elle a commandé et toi, le pourvoyeur…D'accord ?"

Aioros ouvrit de grands yeux.

"- Tu veux que je me fasse passer pour un mac ?"

"- C'est le plus simple pour entrer. Et comme ça, je pourrais être en contact étroit avec elle pour la tuer."

La Sagittaire se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Pas trop au contact n'est ce pas ? Camus…"

Le visage de Milo se ferma.

"- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas mon genre. Je fais juste mon travail et tu fais le tien. D'accord ?"

Milo vérifia qu'il avait bien sur lui la fiole de poison qu'Aphrodite lui avait préparé à partir de certaines de ses roses.

"- Avec ça, on pourra sortir sans difficulté. Elle sera encore vivante quand on partira. Elle ne commencera à être malade que dans 36h…"

"- On ne sera pas rentré pour la présentation d'Aldé." Soupira le Sagittaire qui avait commencé à croire que ce serait très vite expédié.

"- Je sais…Tant pis…"

Les deux hommes soupirèrent.  
Avec répugnance, Aioros retira son armure pour enfiler le costume préparé par le Scorpion.

Milo ne pu s'empêcher de glousser.

"- Il te va bien…Tu fais pdg d'entreprise comme ça !"

Aioros grogna.

Milo trouvait toujours amusant de se moquer du monde.

Sale gosse…

***

Shun observait la grande table qu'il avait proposé de dresser.

D'abord, ils avaient pensés la mettre dans le mess mais très vite ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'y avait pas la place

Ensuite, ils avaient proposés la salle de garde mais le même problème s'était fait jour.  
C'est qu'ils étaient nombreux finalement, tous les argents, gardes, bronzes et apprentis.

Au total, presque que deux cents.

Il fallait encore rajouter la poignée de Spectre à l'affaire, bref, beaucoup de monde.  
Avec un respect neuf, Shun constatait d'en effet, Camus avait fait assez aux vues du nombre de plats, pour que les restes de la table du pope les nourrisse tous sans problème s'ils rajoutaient un peu de riz et quelques pommes de terre

A l'arrivée, la grande table avait été dressée dans les arènes.  
D'autres, plus petites, avaient été apportées par tout le monde et n'importe qui et ajoutées un peu partout.

Du vin avait été sortir de nulle part, des gardes en pause avaient courut acheter des jus de fruit à la plus proche grande surface et quelques bouteilles un peu plus pétillantes reposaient dans de grands tonneaux remplis d'eau fraîche.

Les alcools forts par contre, avaient été oubliés.  
Malgré le bon dîner qui se préparait, la surveillance du Sanctuaire aurait quand même lieu. Les rondes seraient juste plus courtes et plus rapides.

"- Je crois que tout est prêt."

"- Il ne manque plus que les plats." Confirma Shiryu, très content de passer un peu de temps avec son jeune frère.

Shun sourit au Dragon.

"- Ils devraient arriver assez vite dès qu'ils commenceront là-haut. Camus a déjà briefé les serviteurs. Par contre….Il faudra réchauffer les plats, il faudrait faire des feux…Sans compter que la nuit commence à se rafraîchir.

"- Excellente idée."

Très vite, des braseros et des foyers portatifs furent apportés dans les arènes et allumés.

Un son de harpe pincée se fit entendre.

"- Orphée !!!"

Le chevalier d'argent sourit aux deux bronzes.

"- Bonjour…"

"- Je ne savais pas que tu étais revenu au Sanctuaire finalement." Sourit Shun.

L'argent rosit légèrement.

"- J'ai finit par comprendre que je ne gagnerais rien à rester là bas…Et puis…Eurydice ne voudrait pas que je gâche ma nouvelle vie pour rien…je la retrouverais de toute façon…Après…"

Shun lui sauta au cou sans manière, heureux comme tout.

"- Ca c'est une bonne nouvelle !"

L'argent gloussa avant de se figer.

"- Seigneur Rhadamanthe."

L'anglais grogna avant d'attraper Shun par la taille pour le serrer contre lui avec possessivité.

"- A moi."

Shun lui balança une petite claque sur le torse.

"- Arrête de faire ton DeathMask."

Scandalisé, le Juge se mit à bouder.

Shiryu secoua la tête, fasciné.

Shun contrôlait incroyablement facilement le juge des enfers. Et pire, il ne donnait pas l'impression de s'en rendre compte. Mais le dragon était loin d'être idiot.  
En quelques mois, il avait compris que Shun était bien plus que ce qu'il en montrait généralement.

"- Hé ! Orphée ! Joue quelque chose tu veux ? C'est trop silencieux !"

Le chevalier d'argent ne se fit pas prier.

Très vite, il se lança dans une petite gigue énergique.

Avant longtemps, plusieurs couples dansaient avec plus ou moins de succès et de grâce sur sa musique.

Algol et Nachi accompagnèrent rapidement Orphée, le premier au violon, le second à la flûte double.

Shun s'appuya contre le torse de Rhadamanthe.

La soirée commençait très bien.

Pour un peu, il aurait presque plaint les ors et leur soirée protocolaire.

Non loin, Shiryu lançait de fréquents coups d'œil vers son jeune frère et le Juge.

Il les enviait…

Vraiment, il espérait qu'un jour il trouverait quelqu'un pour qui il serait aussi précieux.

Et plus il y pensait, moins Shunrei lui semblait la personne idéale.

La jeune fille était gentille, douce, aimante mais…Bah, elle ne le voyait pas vraiment lui. Elle était juste habituée a lui, comme s'ils étaient promis depuis leur enfance sans espoir d'autres choses.  
Hors, le chevalier du Dragon se rendait compte qu'il ne voyait la jeune fille que comme une sœur. Certainement pas comme un amante potentielle. L'idée même de la toucher le rendait malade. Pour lui, c'était presque de l'inceste.

Il soupira.

Vraiment….

On l'attrapa soudain par le poignet.  
Avant d'avoir pu dire ouf, il se retrouva lancé sur ce qui servait de piste entre June et une autre femme chevalier qu'il ne connaissait pas.

***

Un peu inquiète et impressionnée, Keren serra un peu plus fort le bras d'Aldébaran.

En chevalier servant, il avait porté la jeune femme jusqu'au temple du pope pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas.

A présent, il le guidait lentement dans le brand temple jusqu'au Grand Hall dans lequel la table de dîner avait été installée.

Ils seraient presque tous là.

Athéna devait présider et seul Dohko, Milo et Aioros étaient absent.

Aldébaran le regrettait bien un peu mais certaines missions ne pouvaient attendre.

"- Tout va bien se passer ma douce. Tu vas voir."

La jeune femme grogna un peu.  
Déjà, elle avait du laisser Hadrien sous la surveillance de deux filles du Harem qui avaient elles même des enfants en bas age.

Lorsqu'Aldé lui avait expliqué la fonction des deux jeunes filles, la jeune maman avait manqué s'étrangler avant de réfléchir.  
En même temps, avec autant de mâle au mètre carré…C'était un peu logique que soit installé au sein même de l'établissement de telles…facilités.

Enfin, Aldébaran poussa la porte du Hall et entra, Keren à côté de lui.

Fier comme un paon, son casque sous son bras libre, il conduisit la jeune femme le long de la double rangée de chevaliers qui la détaillaient avec curiosité, jusqu'à Athéna.

"- Athéna…je vous présente Keren…Ma douce, ma déesse Athéna."

"- Heu…enchanté…" Souffla la jeune maman, un peu impressionnée sans savoir quoi dire pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

Saori se leva de son trône pour venir lui prendre la main.

"- Enchantée Keren. Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer enfin…Depuis le temps qu'Aldébaran nous parle de vous, nous étions tous surexcités à l'idée de vous rencontrer."

La jeune femme remercia bien qu'elle soit des plus dubitative.

Ces gens ? surexcité ? Mouai…Elle voulait bien mais….

La main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, Saori lui présenta ses hommes.

"- Voici Shion, mon grand pope. Un peu comme mon pape si vous voulez."

"- ….Mais vous êtes vraiment une déesse alors ?"

Athéna rit doucement.

"- Aussi étrange que celui puisse paraître, oui."

"- Ho…je ne voulais pas…vous vexer…."

Saori gloussa encore.

"- Mais vous ne m'avez pas vexé, je vous assure. Voici ensuite l'élève de Shion, Mu. Son compagnon, Saga…"

"- salut poulette !" Salua Saga gris.

"- SAGA !" Le gronda Mu avant de le frapper derrière la tête.

Saga bleu grimaça et s'excusa immédiatement.

"- Enchanté. Désolé pour…l'autre…il est intenable."

Troublée, Keren se rapprocha d'Aldébaran sans voir que sa réaction instinctive faisait sourire les chevaliers d'or. Comment ce type faisait pour changer de couleur de cheveux et d'yeux comme ça ?

"- Heu…enchantée aussi…"

"- Saga a deux personnalités qui peuvent s'exprimer indépendamment l'une de l'autre." Expliqua le pope. "On a l'habitude de les différencier par "Saga" c'est le normal, et "gris chan" pour l'impudent monstre sans éducation qui a pointé le bout de son nez."

"- T'es juste un jaloux de mon corps parfait et de mon humour détonnant." Railla gris chan.

"- SAGAAAA !!!" protesta encore Mu.

Athéna leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Kanon, le frère jumeau de saga…ou le triplé…Je ne sais pas comment on peu dire." Continua la déesse. "Son compagnon Shaka qui est également la réincarnation de Bouddha. Mais je vous déconseille de lui demander de vous expliquer des sutras, j'ai demandé une fois et j'ai eut la plus grosse migraine de ma vie." Souffla la déesse sur le ton de la confidence.

"-Déesse !" Protesta Shaka en ouvrant les yeux.

Keren rit doucement.

"- Vous avez des yeux superbe !" Ne pu s'empêcher de s'étonner la jeune femme.

Shaka rosit pendant que Kanon se rengorgeait.

Bien sur qu'il avait de beaux yeux son Shaka…

"- Ensuite, voici notre italien à résidence, DeathMask…et oui, son nom est bizarre. Et son compagnon Aphrodite…qui certes ressemble à une femme et en a le nom mais n'en est pas une."

Keren prit acte et tint sa langue sur la question.

"- Messieurs, enchantés…"

"- Ensuite, Aiolia. Son grand frères Aioros est actuellement en mission, ainsi que Milo, le compagnon de Camus que voila. Dohko, un ami d'enfance de Shion est également en mission. Et enfin, Shura, le compagnon de Shion."

Keren prit une grande inspiration.

"- Et bien messieurs, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer tous. Aldébaran m'a longuement parlé de vous, j'ai déjà l'impression de vous connaître…J'essaierais de ne pas mélanger vos noms a tous, alors j'espère que vous pardonnerez ma mémoire de moineau.

Les chevaliers d'or lui sourirent.  
Bien sur qu'ils lui pardonnaient tout.  
De toute façon, elle rendait visiblement heureux le Taureau rayonnant près d'elle alors…Tout le reste n'avait que peu d'importance…


	28. Chapter 28

Queshua

Chap 28

Assis sur une épaisse couverture jetée à même le sol, appuyé sur le torse de Rhadamanthe, Shun jouait au nain jaune avec Jabu, Sheena, un garde et un apprenti d'une dizaine d'année.

Amusé, les trois adultes laissaient le gamin gagner.

En même temps, Shun n'aurait pas vraiment put se concentrer sur le jeu même s'il l'avait voulu.

Rhadamanthe prenait un malin plaisir à l'embrasser sur la nuque et les épaules, sous le regard noir et assassin d'Ikki qui les avait rejoint lorsque le premier plat avait rejoint leur table élargie.

Sous les cris de joie et d'hommes affamés par des heures de travail, les serviteurs avaient commencés à remplir les assiettes et à les faire passer de main en main.

Des "pop" bruyant avaient retentis sous les assauts des assoiffés qui ouvraient des bouteilles de vin, de soda et de jus de fruits, puis tout le monde s'était assis par groupes plus ou moins grands, partagés par affinité et certainement pas par grade.

A présent, après les entrées, les plats et le fromage, tout le monde se régalait des desserts sirupeux et sucrés préparés par Camus.

"- Faudra vraiment remercier le Seigneur Camus !" S'exclama soudain un garde en se posant près du groupe de Shun.

Le jeune bronze hocha la tête.

"- Oui, en effet, c'est délicieux !"

"- C'est surtout qu'il a pensé à nous." Expliqua un autre garde. "Il est rare qu'on pense à nous." S'excusa presque le jeune homme d'environ trente ans.

Bien des années plus tôt, il avait tenté l'armure du lézard mais ne l'avait pas obtenue.

Misty s'accroupit près d'eux pour leur passer des bouteilles de mousseux et de jus de fruit.

"- Et c'est bien dommage." Constata le chevalier d'argent avec un sourire affectueux pour le garde.

Depuis qu'il avait apprit que l'homme avait essayé d'avoir son armure, il s'était lié d'affection avec lui et le considérait comme un grand frère. Petit à petit, de véritables familles recomposées se créaient ainsi, sans se soucier d'autre chose que des tendresses qui apparaissaient entre les individus.

"- HE ! Y A DU SORBET !!!" Cria un bronze.

Le petit groupe bondit sur ses pieds.

"- On va prendre dit kilos." Gloussa l'apprenti qui avait réussit à piquer un verre de mousseux.

"- Et toi, tu va dorloter ta première gueule de bois demain." Soupira Sheena au garçon dont les pommettes rouges marquaient la légère ivresse.

L'adolescent gloussa.

"- Pas grave !"

"- On verra ce qu'on dira ton maître…"

Le gamin grogna, arrachant un sourire à Rhadamanthe.

Finalement, il ne regrettait vraiment pas de ne pas participer au repas tout là haut !

Shun lui donna une petite bourrade.

"- Allez, viens !"

Le wyvern se laissa embarquer de bon cœur par le jeune bronze.

"- Valentine !! Sylphide !"

Les deux Spectres prirent deux coupes de glace supplémentaire pour les donner à leur chef et au jeune chevalier d'Athéna.

"- Tenez. C'est assez agréable comme petite fête. Il y en a souvent des comme ça ?" S'étonna Valentine en se rasseyant sur une chaise que Sylphide avait réussit à dégoter.

Sa jambe lui faisait encore mal aussi suivait-il à la lettre les conseils de Mu. Il évitait de peser trop longtemps sur sa jambe et se laissait dorlotter par son frère d'arme ainsi que par Shun et son chef. C'était bien la première fois depuis qu'il avait été arraché à ses parents qu'il se sentait apprécié et…bref…

Shun haussa les épaules.

"- A part ces dernières semaines, on est jamais au Sanctuaire alors…. Il faudrait demander à des résidents permanent…"

"- On m'a appelé ?"

"- Bonsoir, Marine…"

"- Pour répondre à votre question, Valentine, c'est la première fois depuis dix ans que je suis ici que j'assiste à ce genre de fête. Il y en à déjà eut, a chaque fois qu'un chevalier d'or à revêtu son armure en fait, mais jamais de cette importance.

"- Il ne manque plus que les ors d'ailleurs…"

"- Ils jouent les gens bien." Rit Shun.

"- Tu es cruel avec eux." Protesta Shiryu en leur tendant une bouteille de jus d'orange. "C'est important pour eux de rencontrer la future de l'un des leur. Après tout, on va peut-être bientôt avoir un mini aldé entrain de courir entre les temples."

Shun gloussa doucement.

"- S'il est aussi gentil que son père, je crois qu'il pourra en faire des tripotées."

Le bras autour de sa taille serra un peu plus.  
Attendrit, Shun effleura la main de Rhadamanthe.

Il était chou ce grand serin…Même s'il semblait soucieux et qu'Andromède n'aimait pas ça du tout.

****

Plusieurs milliers de kilomètres vers l'ouest et le nord, une femme attendait, rigide, dans l'antichambre d'une petite maison victorienne du fin fond d'une banlieue ouvrière de Londres.  
Elle n'aimait pas être là.  
Ce n'était pas son milieu.

Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Elle aurait préféré que la femme qu'elle venait voir vienne à elle mais la rebouteuse vaudou n'avait rien voulu entendre.  
Si Lady Alexander voulait quelque chose d'elle, elle devait venir elle-même.

Agacée, Lady Alexander avait finit par venir.  
Elle voulait reprendre en main son fils et si elle devait en passer par là…

"- Entrez, jeune fille…" Susurra soudain une vieille plus fripée d'un fœtus de chèvre.

La lady retint de son mieux un sursaut qui s'apparentait à un bond de deux mètres.

Avec un reniflement, elle suivit la vieille qui la fit s'asseoir devant une table ronde sur laquelle reposait une masse de bougies fondues, de cadavres de petits animaux et de cristaux colorés.

"- Mais qu'est ce que je fais là…" Grogna-t-elle sans bruit avant qu'une vieille encore plus vieille et encore plus fripée s'assit devant elle.

"- HYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! Tu es là pour ton fils, femme ! Tu es là pour reprendre le fruit des tes entrailles, femme !!! HYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!"

Cette fois, la pauvre Lady se demanda où elle était tombée.

"- Heu… oui…C'est bien ça…"

Troublée, elle rassembla ses robes autour d'elle.

"- Bien bien bien…. Tu as emmené ce qu'il fallait ?"

La dame sortit une brosse à cheveux qu'avait utilisé son fils les quelques jours qu'il avait passé au manoir puis un poulet vivant avec un sac sur la tête.

La vieille s'empara des deux avec la vitesse de l'éclair.  
Elle retira précautionneusement les quelques cheveux sur la brosse pour les mettre dans un bol en pierre puis jeta dedans des herbes et des poudres.  
Elle trancha ensuite la gorge de l'infortuné volatile qui se débattit en vain jusqu'à ce que son sang est remplit le bol.

La vieille posa le cadavre de l'avien sur la table puis jeta une bougie noire allumée dans le douteux brouet.

Le tout s'enflamma brutalement pendant qu'elle baragouinait dessus sans fin.

La gorge serrée, le dos arqués de frissons désagréables, Lady Alexander restait immobile et figée dans l'attente de la suite.

La vieille se dressa soudain avec un cri de douleur qui se figea soudain.

"- Que déranges-tu mon sommeil, mortelle !"

La voix était ouvertement masculine, un peu boudeuse et endormie.

La mère de Rhadamanthe avala sa salive.

"- Je suis la mère de James Alexander."

"- Que me chaut, femelle.

"- Il se fait appeler Rhadamanthe."

La vieille haussa un sourcil, pleinement soumise à l'esprit d'Hadès qui la possédait.

"- Ainsi tu es l'utérus qui a ramené mon Juge au monde des vivants…"

La Lady se crispa.

Non mais c'était quoi ces façon de faire ? Drapée dans sa colère, elle se redressa.

"- Oui, comme vous dites. Je vous ai fait venir parce que je veux récupérer mon fils ! Je ne veux pas qu'il continue a badiner avec ces…ces….Il doit épouser la fille que j'ai choisit !"

Hadès rit doucement, pleinement réveillé à présent.  
Décidément, c'était amusant.

Il s'en défendrait bien sur.

Mais Hadès aimait bien ses Juges nés de mortelles pour son bon plaisir.

"- Et pourquoi t'aiderai-je, femelle ?"

"- C'est mon fils !"

"- Et son âme est mienne."

"- Ce n'est pas son âme qui m'intéresse." Fit remarquer la dame. "Juste la fille qu'il doit épouser et engrosser."

S'en fut trop pour Hadès.

Sur un rire énorme, il quitta la vieille qui s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, morte.

Vraiment, les mortels ne doutaient de rien…

S'il avait d'abord été colère comme un vieux rat d'être réveillé de son sommeil réparateur, la raison de son réveil l'amusait beaucoup plus.

Malheureusement, il ne pouvait aller voir lui-même ce que ses Juges fabriquaient au Sanctuaire.  
Il lui faudrait réveiller un autre de ses Spectres et l'envoyer chercher ses juges pour qu'ils lui fassent leur rapport.

Il serait drôle de voir ce qu'ils lui diraient et ce qu'ils tairaient.

Une fille à épouser et engrosser.

Par Rhadamanthe.  
Vraiment…

En un millier de réincarnation, son juge n'avait pas du toucher une fille plus de deux fois. Et encore était-il complètement cuit à chaque fois.

L'alcool de grain que les spectres distillaient aux Enfers pouvait être traite.

Une fille à engrosser.

Non mais franchement !

***

Keren repoussa sa coupe de sorbet aux pommes couvert d'un doigt de calvados a présent vide avec un soupir repus.

De toute sa vie, elle n'avait jamais mangé autant.

"- Encore un peu de sorbet ?" Offrit gentiment Camus à la jeune femme.

Keren agita les mains devant elle comme pour repousser un monstre particulièrement collant.

"- Ho misère ! Non merci !! C'était excellent mais je n'ai jamais autant mangé de ma vie !"

Content, Camus hocha la tête.

"- Ce n'était rien."

Un énorme rot fit sursauter le verseau.

"- Mi…APHRO !!!"

Le poisson rougit.

"- Désolé, Camus ! Mais tu as trop fait à manger !" Protesta le douzième chevalier d'or en s'éventant avec sa serviette.

Keren ne pu qu'être d'accord.

Au tout début du repas, elle s'était un peu étonnée des portions extrêmement congrues qu'on lui servait, mais devant la multiplicité des plats, elle avait finit par en être plus que contente !

Avant même le fromage, elle avait commencé à se sentir un peu trop pleine pour son goût.

Heureusement, des liqueurs avaient permis de faire passer avant de recommencer à manger.  
D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas à se sentir rabaissée de se sentir pleine comme un œuf. Les chevaliers d'or avaient l'un après l'autre renvoyés leurs armures dans leurs maison et même dégrafé un peu leurs ceintures de pantalon.

Le seul qui ne s'était pas plains de la quantité des plats était Shion.

Mais le grand pope était bizarre.

Comme s'il était au dessus de certaines contingences matérielles.  
Bien sur, la jeune femme ne savait pas que le pope était un vieux grigou faux jetons qui téléportait une partie des plats dans la poubelle avant de les avaler.

Résultat des courses, alors que ses chevaliers se sentaient dans l'état d'un troupeau d'éléphant de mer abandonnés sur des lits de l'assistance publique, lui se sentait juste bien nourrit.

C'était cool d'être un vieux brigand

"- Vous habituez vous a notre ramassis de sales gamins ?" S'inquiéta Aioros en souriant à la jeune femme.

Gris Chan avait été particulièrement pénible pendant la première partie du repas jusqu'à ce que Kanon lui intime de cesser de faire son Seiya.

Keren ne savait pas ce qu'était un Seiya, mais le résultat avait été particulièrement spectaculaire.

Le dis gris avait immédiatement disparu après un petit couinement scandalisé et n'était plus revenu, laissant le bleu seul au commande, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.

Le compagnon du gémeau s'était longuement excusé des frasques de son…ses compagnons.

Lentement, la jeune femme commençait à comprendre que ces hommes n'étaient vraiment pas comme tout le monde et que son grand Aldé était probablement le plus normal de tous.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en être effrayée ou rassurée.  
D'accord, elle ne serait jamais plus en sécurité d'avec un de ces hommes. Mais en même temps, elle ne savait pas si elle avait vraiment envie que son fils grandisse avec un schizophrène, des assassins, et elle ne savait quoi d'autre comme "oncle"

Mais…Ca méritait réflexion.  
Depuis qu'elle avait lâché l'alcoolique qui servait de père à Hadrien (et même avant en fait…), Aldébaran était le premier homme avec qui elle se sentait si choyée, aimée et précieuse.  
Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de se sentiment et…C'était des plus agréable, elle devait bien l'admettre. Sans compter qu'Aldé avait été particulièrement honnête avec elle quand il avait l'autorisation de tout lui dire et que s'il la protégeait et la cajolait, il ne l'étouffait pas le moins du monde.  
Décidément, le Taureau était le compagnon idéal.

Et puis…Hadrien l'adorait…

"- Que diriez vous d'aller nous détendre dans les arènes ?" Proposa le pope. "J'ai cru entendre que les gardes faisaient une petite fête avec les autres chevaliers avec les restes de notre dîner." Ironisa le pope avec un regard amusé pour Camus.

Le verseau rosit.

"- Oui, bon…fallait que je m'occupe…"

"- Et que tu esclavagises tes frères." Ajouta Aphro avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Lui y avait coupé, occupé qu'il était à décorer le salle du dîner.

Camus grommela encore un peu avant de bouder.

Ils étaient tous méchants avec lui et son Milo n'était même pas là pour le consoler.

"- Keren ? Qu'en pensez vous ?"

La jeune femme eut un sourire de fauve.  
Elle adorait danser.

"- Ca nous fera perdre le gras prit ce soir."

Camus protesta plus fort.  
Du gras ? Quel gras ! Tout le repas était parfaitement équilibré, merci beaucoup !

Ses frères ne purent que rire de ses grommellements.

"- Ha, il râle, il va mieux." S'amusa un Aiolia facétieux

Camus croisa les bras sur son torse avant de se taire.

Tous des méchants.

***

C'est un Milo pimpant dans son costume de cuir minimaliste, ses hautes bottes et un grand manteau en pilou qui suivait un Aioros résigné et ronchon.

Déjà que le Sagittaire n'avait aucune envie de participer à un meurtre, il allait en plus devoir jouer les macs pour permettre à Milo de rentrer sans difficultés dans la grande bâtisse.

Le manoir était une des résidences d'été du chef de l'état et servait de lupanar à son épouse sans que celui-ci s'en doute…ou s'en inquiète plutôt.

Toute la population était au courant des habitudes alimentaires de la première dame du pays après tout.

"- Bonjour bonjour !" Minauda le scorpion en arrivant à l'entrée des "artistes".

Devant eux, trois autres jeunes gens entre seize et vingt cinq ans attendaient leur tour avec leurs souteneurs.

"- Salut." Salua l'un des jeunes gens.

"- T'es nouveau ?" Demanda un autre.

Milo lança un regard par en dessous à Aioros. C'était à lui de répondre à ça.

"- On se lance juste dans le…client." Il avait faillit dire "métier" mais ça n'aurait pas été bien comprit.

Les trois prostitués et leurs souteneurs eurent un petit rire tout sauf discret.

"- Tu vas voir, elle est pas compliqué." Expliqua le premier ribaud. "Tout ce qu'elle veux, c'est de l'action, en profondeur et énergique. Le reste…"

"- C'est pour ça qu'on est toujours trois ou quatre…"

"- Ca laisse le temps de se refaire entre chaque round."

Milo se mordit la langue.

S'il n'avait pas été avec son Camus, il aurait eut une méthode parfaite pour éliminer la fille. Mais voila. Il était un scorpion fidèle lui monsieur !

Il surprit le sourcil froncé d'inquiétude de son frère d'arme.

"- Hé ! Fait pas cette tête là, patron. Même si on es quatre, il parait qu'elle paye bien."

Le Sagittaire se força à se secouer.

Ce n'était pas ça qui l'inquiétait.  
Milo n'allait pas être obligé de coucher avec elle n'est ce pas ?

Une demi douzaine de gardes à l'air blasé les firent rentrer dans le jardin clôturé et protégé puis les conduisirent dans le grand manoir avant de les abandonner dans une anti-chambre.

"- Bon, à la courte paille comme d'habitude ?"

"- Courte paille ?" S'étonna Aioros. 

Milo leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Pour savoir dans quel ordre on y va bien sur."

"- Ha…."

Le scorpion secoua la tête.  
Mais quel nouillaud celui la des fois.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se livrait à ce genre de mission. Heureusement, avec le retour de Shion aux affaires, c'était des plus rares. Milo n'aimait pas jouer les putes.

"- Il n'est pas très dégourdit, ton mac." Fit remarquer un des prostitués.

Milo eut un soupir de fin du monde comme s'il portait toute la douleur de l'humanité sur ses épaules.

"- Non hein… Mais il est gentil et surtout, il a des gros poings musclés…"

"- Ha !"

"- Voila…"

Milo grogna en regardant sa paille.

"- Je suis dernier."

En fait, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Le premier des trois ribauds toqua à la porte et entra.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre devant une partie de poker.

Un a un, les hommes se succédèrent dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le tour de Milo.

Inquiet, Aioros avait vu les prostitués sortir de la chambre l'in après l'autre pour s'allonger sur les petits lits de la pièce et s'endormir aussitôt.

Les autres macs l'avaient rassurés.  
C'était toujours comme ça avec cette folle.

Le chevalier d'or camoufla son inquiétude sous la crainte de voir son étalon trop épuisé pour travailler le lendemain.

Enfin, Milo entra en dernier dans la chambre.  
Dans la "salle d'attente", le premier des putains était réveillé par son souteneur, ce serait bientôt encore là lui.

"- Salut mam'zelle !" Sourit Milo avec un rien de hauteur.

La maîtresse des lieux, nue et alanguie sur le lit lui fit signe d'approcher.

"- Ho, un nouveau…Pas vilain….

"- Merci…"

"- Allez ! Approche." Commanda la femme.

Milo renifla.

"- Je crois pas non…"

En une seconde, il était a califourchon sur la donzelle et lui poussait la fiole de poison entre les dents. Incapable de résister à la force supérieure du chevalier d'or, elle ne pu qu'avaler le liquide.

"- Et maintenant, tu vas faire de jolis rêves…"

Il serra un peu son cou entre ses doigts, juste assez pour interrompre l'afflux de sang au cerveau. Milo compta très exactement 17 secondes puis la lâcha.  
C'était le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle ne se souvienne rien de la dernière demi heure.

Satisfait, le Scorpion fit la grimace.

Ses mains puaient la femelle.

Il détestait ça.

Il prit le temps d'aller se doucher avant de quitter la chambre  
Un sourire satisfait de lui aux lèvres, il prit la voix la plus paillarde possible.

"- désolé les mecs, mais elle est out pour la soirée."

Un concert de grognement se fit entendre mais sous le paiement que les gardes leurs remirent, tout le monde déserta la maison sur un dernier "elle se fait vieille" gras des gardes.

Eux aussi pourraient aller se coucher plus tôt !

Dès qu'ils purent, les deux chevaliers d'or s'éclipsèrent.

"- Alors ?"

"- Tout s'est bien passé, Aioros….et NON je n'ai pas couché avec elle !"

Le Sagittaire soupira de soulagement.

"- Pour qui me prends tu enfin ! Je ne suis pas comme ça !"

"- Quand va-t-elle défunter ?" Demanda l'aîné des deux hommes pour changer de sujet.

Milo le foudroya encore un instant du regard avant de répondre.

"- D'ici 2 ou 3 jours. On va rester dans le coin à surveiller…Il y a des hôtels. On va prendre une chambre. "

Pour bien faire, ils auraient du éliminer les macs et leurs prostitués mais….Leur vie était bien assez difficile comme ça.

"- On verra bien à la télé quand elle sera cannée."

Aioros soupira.

Il aurait voulu être déjà rentré à la maison.

Mais au moins, le plus dur était fait…

***

C'est un Shun epuisé et en nage qui se laissa lourdement tomber devant la chaise qu'occupait Valentine.

Le souffle court, il attrapa la main du spectre pour descendre son verre de limonade à sa hauteur pour avaler une gorgée de liquide.

La Harpie le laissa faire avec amusement.

Depuis que les chevaliers d'or étaient descendus de leur tour d'ivoire pour se mêler aux pauvres "mortels", la fête avait prit un caractère presque hystérique.

Camus avait descendu sa vielle à roue, Mysti avait attrapé un tambourin d'il ne savait où, Orphée avait laissé tombé sa harpe pour une flûte à bec et les trois hommes jouaient une bourrée endiablés sur laquelle les chevaliers et gardes s'épuisaient depuis une demi heure.

La voix mélodieuse et bien posée du Verseau chantait les pas pour les guider tout en agrémentant le tout de vieux chants du terroir un peu paillards qui les faisaient tous régulièrement mourir de rire et offusquaient un Aiolia scandalisé d'entendre le plus digne d'entre eux chanter des horreurs.

Régulièrement, les trois musiciens laissaient la place à d'autre qui enchaînaient la Karsilama, la sousta, du Leánytánc, de la bergamasque (jouée par un DeathMask hilare s'il vous plait) et même du hopak et un joli haka dansé par un troupeau de bronzes a moitié pintés.

Bref, tout le monde ressortait du tiroir son atavisme ancestral en montrant les pires danses folkloriques de sa région.

Quelques uns avaient bien proposés un tango ou une valse mais s'étaient fait sortir avec force cris et sifflements.

Ce n'était pas assez tordu pour cette soirée là.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Shun sourit à Valentine.

"- Je suis rincé ! Je ne pensais pas qu'une bourrée était aussi épuisante."

"- Et encore, tu ne l'as pas dansée en sabot." Rit Camus, son instrument dans une main et un verre de cidre dans l'autre.

"- Tu n'as jamais porté de sabots non plus." Remarqua Andromède.

"- Non, mais c'est pour le principe."

Shiryu se laissa lui aussi tomber sur le sol avec un verre de jus de fruits.

"- Tient, un dragon. Tu étais où toute la soirée ?"

Le bronze rougit furieusement.

"- Et bien…heu…Enfin…"

June passa près du groupe.

Elle foudroya Shun du regard.

"- A plus tard Shiryu…" Ronronna-t-elle en lui faisant de l'œil.

Le Dragon était un garçon bien plus vigoureux et imaginatif qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

Shun gloussa.

June espérait-elle le rendre jaloux ?

"- Elle s'amuse hein, tu le sais ?"

Le dragon grogna.

Il n'était pas "si" idiot. Mais c'était sympa de s'amuser quand même.

"- Où est Seiya ?"

Shiryu lui montra un Pégase pendu aux basques d'un Aiolia désespéré.

"- Pauvre Aiolia."

"- Shun !!"

"- Ben quoi ? Enfin, tant que Seiya lui fait pas du plat…"

"- SHUN !!!"

"- Ho ça va, joue pas les vierges effarouchées, tu n'as plus ce qu'il faut pour les jouer, les vierges…"

"- Tu es ivre." Fit soudain remarquer Valentine et acceptant un autre verre de la part de Sylphide qui avait carrément piqué une bouteille.

Les joues roses, Shun gloussa.

"- Complètement ! Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai un chevalier servant qui vérifie que je ne fais pas de bêtises…D'ailleurs il est passé où mon anglais préféré ?"

L'alcool dénouait un peu trop la langue du jeune bronze.

"- Je suis là, créature stupide et sans cervelle qui ne tient pas l'alcool." Gronda Rhadamanthe, un verre de vodka à la main.

"- Je suis stupide ?" Plaida Shun avec des larmes aux coins des yeux.

"- Oui. Tu ne tiens pas l'alcool."

"- Je suis sans cervelle ?"

"- Evidement, tu ne m'as pas attendu après la dernière danse."

"- Mais tu m'as retrouvé non ?"

Rhadamanthe grogna avant de l'attraper par la taille et de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Sylphide renifla.  
Ca lui faisait bizarre d'avoir son chef assit par terre devant lui.

"- Où sont le Seigneur Eaque et le Seigneur Minos ?"

"- Sais pas." Souffla Shun, à moitié endormit.

"- Minos fait un concours du plus gros buveur avec Shaka, Algol, deux gardes et Marine. Quand à Eaque, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était très occupé à inviter Ikki à danser sans que personne ne les voit." S'amusa Shion qui passait, Shura à son bras.

La tête appuyée contre l'épaule de son compagnon, le Capricorne ne s'occupait pas de savoir quel type de musique était jouée pour simplement profiter de valser avec lui encore et encore.

C'était bon d'avoir retrouvé son grand bélier comme il l'avait toujours connu : fort, puissant, calme, protecteur, imperturbable.

Shun bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Shaka qui boit ? Je veux voir ça…"

"- Moi aussi !" Confirma Shiryu en sautant sur ses pieds.

Valentine hésita une seconde jusqu'à ce que Sylphide le prenne dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

"- Voila, comma tu ne fatigueras pas ta hanche."

La harpie se laissa faire, les joues roses.

Le groupe se glua autour de la table où les six fous faisaient leur concours de beuverie.

"- A la vodka ??? Ils sont fous…" Souffla Mu, accroché aux de Saga et Kanon.

Puisque son amant s'amusait à se rendre malade, Kanon avait décidé de le surveiller avec son frère et l'agneau.

Shaka posa son verre vide retourné sur la pile des autres.

Minos lui jeta un regard noir avant de vider le sien.

Marine les imita puis Algol.

Un des deux gardes avait déjà roulé sous la table

Le suivant à rendre les armes fut Algol.

Au cent trentième verre de vodka, il quitta soudain la table pour aller vomir.

Le second garde tint un peu plus avant de s'écrouler à son tour.

De toutes part, les encouragements fusaient.

Lorsque l'argent commença à sortir des poches, Athéna s'improvisa bookmaker pour noter les paris de chacun et récupérer les mises.

Digne et immobile, Shaka semblait tenir la corde.

Les joues rouges et le brushing un peu en l'air, Minos ne le laissait pas prendre de l'avance.  
Quand à Marine, elle finit après le deux centième verre le nez dans la poussière de l'arène.

Sheena l'évacua pour lui faire manger un brin de viande avant qu'elle ne se décide comme elle le promettait, à montrer à son élève pourquoi il n'était qu'un petit con sans cervelle.

Stoïques, le Juge et la réincarnation de bouddha s'observèrent un moment sans rien boire avant de décider d'un commun accord.

"- Pose pipi ?"

"- Pose pipi…"

Quand ils revinrent enfin pour finir leur concours, la vodka avait été remplacée par quelque chose de plus corsé.

Une sourire de fauve aux lèvres, DeathMask leur posa devant le nez deux bouteilles chacun d'un alcool ambré qui sentait le kérosène.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?" S'étonna Mu.

"- Un truc qu'on a distillé y a quelques semaines." Avoua Camus avec un sourire entendu pour l'italien.

"- Ouai, que du bon !"

L'agneau réalisa soudain pendant que les buveurs recommençaient à s'en mettre jusque là.

"- Mais…MAIS !!!! Mais j'utilise ça pour nettoyer les armures !!!"

"- On sait…" Répondirent les deux hommes avant d'éclater en cris de joies alcooliques quand Minos rendit les armes, vaincu par la bibine de contrebande au bout d'une bouteille alors que l'aube colorait doucement la cime des crêtes.

Shaka hoqueta un peu, accepta la défaite de son adversaire puis dignement, s'écroula dans la poussière à son tour.

Il n'aurait pas pu en avaler une goutte de plus !!

Loin de l'agitation des arènes, Keren et Aldébaran avaient vidé les lieux quelques heures auparavant.

Le Taureau voulait faire les honneurs de sa maison à sa dame dans la plus stricte intimité.


	29. Chapter 29

Queshua

Chap 29

C'est un Aphrodite frais et dispo qui sortir de la cuisine avec un petit tablier en vichy autour des hanches.

Attablé devant le petit déjeuner, DeathMask lisait son journal comme n'importe quel mari se faisant servir par son épouse.

Ne lui manquait plus que les lunettes sur le bout du nez.  
Amusé, Aphrodite ne put que constater qu'elles viendraient sans doute un jour ou l'autre.

Le Cancer fronçait de plus en plus les yeux pour lire les résultas du tiercé.

Le Poisson lâcha un monstrueux soupir de satisfaction.  
Contrairement à la majorité de leurs frères, les deux hommes n'étaient pas restés très longtemps à la petite fête.

Lorsque Mei avait entraîné Isaak et Shiryu dans un coin sombre, Aphrodite avait entraîné Camus et DM.

Il ne servait à rien que les deux papas poules constatent la dépravation de leurs bébés après tout.

Finalement, Camus avait été squatter chez un Aiolia dépressif de l'absence de son frère et DM avait finit entre les pattes de son poisson pour une folle nuit.

Maintenant, restait à voir dans quel état étaient leurs frères.

***

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsque Shaka émergea de sous sa couette avec un grognement néanderthalien.

Les tempes battantes, il se traîna lamentablement jusqu'au bord du lit puis tenta avec la plus grande difficulté de quitter la literie.

Un peu étonné de se trouver seul dans la chambre, il pinça un peu le nez sous la désagréable odeur qui l'entourait.

Un autre grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que l'odeur atroce venait de lui.

A pas lents, il se traîna à la salle de bain.

Ses vêtements puants atterrirent dans la panière à linge salle et ses petites fesses dans la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude.

Quand il en sortit enfin, près d'une heure plus tard, décontaminé et habillé de propre, il pu atteindre la cuisine sans trop tanguer.

"- Kanon ?"

Le cadet des gémeaux sourit à son amant.

"- Bonjour monsieur l'alcoolique." Cria presque l'ancien marinas avec un sourire féroce.

Shaka geignit lamentablement.

"- Ho ma tête, pitié, Kanon !!"

"- Ta petite plaisanterie d'hier soir t'as bien réussit !"

"- Arrête de crier !!!"

Kanon renifla.

"- Au moins, tu ne sens plus comme un chacal crevé. Et tu changeras les draps."

Shaka grogna encore mais accepta, comprenant que son amant avait dormit sur le canapé.

"- Ca va, ça va, je me suis mit minable et j'en paye le prix…pas la peine de me le faire encore plus remarquer."

Kanon le foudroya du regard.

"- Tu l'as bien cherché ! Je serais cruel, je t'aurais réveillé à renfort d'armures s'écrasant sur le sol.

La Vierge grogna une fois encore.

"- Rien que l'idée me donne mal à la tête."

Kanon renifla encore avec hauteur avant de donner un grand bol de thé brûlant à son amant ainsi que son petit déjeuner.

"- Mange, ça ira mieux."

L'hindou obéit rapidement.

Il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mal.

"- Mais si ça peut te consoler, c'est toi qui a gagné votre concours de beuverie." Sourit finalement l'ancien Marinas. "J'espère que tu avais parié quelque chose d'intéressant."

"- Je n'y ai même pas pensé." Grimaça Shaka.

"- Imbécile."

"- Je sais…"

"- Mais je t'aime quand même."

"- Merci de ta pitié.

"- de rien." Rit encore Kanon avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne.

***

Shura s'étira longuement dans l'immense lit moelleux du pope.

Sous sa joue, le torse musclé de Shion montait et descendait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration.

Le Capricorne eut un petit sourire.

Il y avait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter d'une petite grasse matinée tous les deux…

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il aimait regarder Shion dormir.  
C'était comme observer un lion au repos.

Le pope était tout en grâce, en puissance tranquille et en force contenue.

Shion se savait le plus puissant du Sanctuaire, aussi n'avait-il pas besoin de le montrer à tout va.

Shion était leur chef de meute et eux d'adorables chiots occupés à courir après leur queue ou des papillons en de pathétiques excuses de chasses pendant que leur chef leur rapportait de quoi nourrir leurs estomacs perpétuellement vides de sales gamins énervés.

Le sourire aux lèvres, le capricorne se décida à réveiller de la meilleure des façon possible son digne et puissant compagnon.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura le torse viril et indéniablement masculin.

Encore quelques mois plus tôt, il aurait éclaté de rire au visage de celui qui aurait eut l'outrecuidance de sous entendre qu'il pourrait finir entre les bras d'un homme.

Lui, Shura, Chevalier d'Or du Capricorne n'était pas comme toutes ces lavettes.

Lui ne se laisserait pas grimper par un autre mâle. Il était un homme, un vrai…

Puis était arrivé Shion…

Quand il y réfléchissait, le Capricorne ne savait même pas vraiment comment ils en étaient venus là.

Shion était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus masculin, de plus viril.

Comme lui…

Et pourtant…

A présent, il n'imaginait plus dormir seul le soir. Il n'imaginait plus passer ses nuits sans la présence solide et rassurante du pope.

Lui qui avait passé son adolescence à charmer les filles, à jouir de leurs poitrines pleines et leurs hanches larges ne se voyait plus soupeser des seins lourds ou goûter les nectars d'une femme.

Il avait besoin de la présence rassurante et solide de Shion.

Il avait besoin de son pope, rien qu'a lui…

Il avait besoin de se sentir aussi protégé dans ses bras que Shion trouvait nécessaire et rassurante sa présence près de lui.

Shura avait toujours eut besoin d'un égal.

A présent qu'il l'avait trouvé, il ne s'imaginait pas le perdre un jour.

"- Je t'aime…" Murmura tout doucement le chevalier d'or en effleurant un mamelon des lèvres avant de descendre sur le ventre musclé et doux.

Il donna un petit coup de langue dans le nombril offert, arrachant un petit soupir de sommeil à son amant.

Comment le réveiller plus doucement qu'en l'aimant de toute façon ?

Le Capricorne continua son voyage vers l'entrejambe du pope avec lenteur.

Il effleurait la peau fine et douce du bout des lèvres et de la langue. Il caressait les cuisses musclées de la peau. Il soufflait sur les lignes de salive qu'il déposait, arquant les reins de son amant sous la fugitive caresse.

Enfant, il déposa un petit baiser sur le bout du membre encore détendu du pope avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres.

Un petit ronron du fond de gorge échappa au Capricorne pendant qu'il suçait lentement le phallus en jouant de la langue et du palais dessus.

Petit à petit, il le sentait gagner en rigidité et en épaisseur jusqu'à sentir la grosse veine du dessous pulser de besoin.

Une main se posa sur son crâne.

"- Shura…"

La voix ensommeillée et rauque de désir fit frémir le jeune chevalier.

Ce qu'il aimait contrôler ainsi le désir de son amant.  
Enfin…Contrôler…Shion se laissait faire. Jamais le Capricorne ne pourrait lui prendre ce qu'il ne voudrait pas lui donner.

Mais Shion était toujours plus que conciliant avec lui.  
Shura lui en était reconnaissant.

Shion le laissait l'aimer comme il voulait.  
Shion était tout sauf égoïste avec lui.

Shion était sa merveille rien qu'à lui…

Le Capricorne lâcha le membre à présent rigide comme une mère supérieure de couvent irlandais.

Shion lâcha un petit gémissement déçut.

"- Shura !"

Le Capricorne lui vola un baiser avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.  
Sa langue batailla avec la sienne pendant qu'il fouillait à tâtons dans la table de nuit pour en sortir un peu de lubrifiant qu'il étala sur le pope.

Avec un soupir de plaisir, l'espagnol s'empala lentement sur son amant.

Shion siffla doucement.

Immédiatement, il se redressa pour enlacer le Capricorne.

"- Shhh…Dou…Doucement mon amour…Tu vas…Te faire mal…"

Shura appuya son front contre l'épaule du pope.

"- Ca va….Ca va…" Le rassura-t-il.

Il resta immobile le temps de s'habituer à la présence envahissante puis le chevaucha lentement.

Il n'avait pas envie de se presser.

Shion referma ses doigts sur le membre de son amant pour le caresser au même rythme que son chevreau le chevauchait.

Shura prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains.

Front contre front, les deux hommes restèrent un long moment sans bouger, juste occupés à s'embrasser comme des adolescents malgré le désir croissant qui leur raidissait les reins.

"- Aime moi, s'il te plait." Finit par souffler Shura en entraînant Shion avec lui jusqu'à ce que le pope soit allongé sur lui.

Shion ne se fit pas prier.

Il se mit vigoureusement en mouvement, arrachant cris et gémissements de la gorge de son amant.

Lorsqu'ils s'écroulèrent enfin, épuisés, Shion se bouina dans les bras de son compagnon.

"- C'était une bonne soirée…"

"- Excellente." Confirma Shura.

Le pope soupira doucement.

"- Il faudrait que je me lève…j'ai du travail."

"- Ca ne peut pas attendre ?" Plaida Shura avec une petite moue adorable.

Shion gloussa.

"- Tout ce que tu veux." Ronronna le pope avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

***

La jeune femme quitta la chambre qu'elle occupait, les joues roses et les mains tremblantes.  
Comme tout le monde, elle avait bu.  
Comme tout le monde, elle avait passé une excellente soirée.  
Et comme tout le monde, elle ne l'avait pas finie seule.

Un grognement lui échappa.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait exactement ?

Bon, sa mise n'était pas perturbée donc elle avait du simplement se crashée sur le matelas.

Heureusement….

Quoique…Si la situation lui avait enlevée des mains…

Elle soupira.

Silencieusement, elle quitta la petite maison de Marine où elle avait atterri avec Sheena et Deux autres filles.

Elle avait une de ces migraines !!!

***

C'est un effleurement de la conscience qui éveilla le spectre.

A peine plus que la caresse d'une aile de papillon.

Il se redressa lourdement.

Une seconde, la terreur le prit, l'esprit noyé par les souvenirs.

Il se souvenait du chevalier d'or.

Il se souvenait de la douleur lorsque son corps avait implosé sous la téléportation lente et silencieuse qu'il avait utilisé.

Il n'avait pas comprit sur le moment.

Il avait juste eut peur.

Puis, il n'y avait plus eut rien du tout.

Et voila qu'il était….vivant…

Une fois de plus.

Rune s'assit sur le sol glacé de la salle du trône d'Hadès.

"- S…Seigneur ?"

Il n'y avait pas à se tromper. C'était bien la présence de son Seigneur et Maître qui l'avait réveillé de sa mort.

La présence infime se fit légèrement plus présente.

_"- …rog…"_

Malgré sa nudité et le sol qui ondulait sous lui, il se jeta à genoux.

"- Je suis à vos ordres, mon maître…"

_"- 'une de Balrog…J'ai une mission pour toi…"_

"- Je vous écoute mon maître."

Satisfait, l'étincelle de conscience encore réveillée d'Hadès sourit.

_"- Je veux que tu ailles au Sanctuaire d'Athéna et que tu demandes à mes Juges de venir me voir._

"- Seigneur ?"

_"- Ils sont au Sanctuaire sur mon ordre. Ils t'expliqueront. Fais les revenir pour répondre à mes questions._

"- Bien Seigneur. Et ensuite ?"

_"- Ensuite, je suis sur que Minos aura besoin de ton aide."_

Rune s'inclina jusqu'au sol.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, la présence d'Hadès avait disparue.

Il avala péniblement sa salive.

Il n'y avait personne ici à part…

"- TOI !"

"- Dame Pandore…"

"- Pourquoi as-tu été réveillé sans que j'en sois informée ?"

"- Le Seigneur Hadès a des ordres pour moi."

"- Quels sont-ils ?"

Le Balrog fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais aimé la jeune femme.

"- Cela ne concerne que les Juges, Ma Dame."

Mécontente, la jeune femme cria de rage.

Rune en profita pour fuir aussi vite que possible.  
Mais qu'est ce que son chef et les deux autres juges fichaient à Athènes ?

***

C'est une odeur délicieuse d'omelette et de piment qui réveilla Aioros.

Une fois que Milo et lui avaient quitté le manoir de leur victime, ils avaient prit une chambre dans un hôtel standard de la ville la plus proche.

Ils en auraient bien prit deux mais Milo avait insisté pour qu'ils se fassent passer pour un couple. C'était plus discret…

Le Sagittaire avait un peu renâclé mais avait finit par voir la justesse de son raisonnement.

Qui s'occuperait d'un jeune couple en lune de miel lorsqu'ils chercheraient un assassin patibulaire ?

Si même ils cherchaient un assassin…  
Aphrodite avait bien assuré à Milo que son poison serait indétectable…Mais avec les progrès de la science, on était jamais à l'abri d'une erreur.

Un poids fit courber le matelas près du Sagittaire qui se força à lever le nez de son oreiller.

"- Salut."

Aioros soupira.

"- Bonjour. Bien dormit ?"

Le Sagittaire savait bien que non mais c'était poli de demander.

"- Nan."

"- Désolé…"

"- Pas ta faute. Tu n'es pas Camus, c'est tout."

L'aîné des deux chevaliers ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Milo était chou avec son Camus.

"- Bah, ne t'en fait pas. Camus en profitera pour s'amuser avec ses voisins…"

Une étincelle de pure jalousie mauvaise passa dans les yeux du Scorpion.

La Sagittaire en recula de deux pas.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir une émotion aussi destructrice sur le visage du jeune grec.

Pour lui, Milo était un garçon gentil, tout fou, un peu tête en l'air parfois.

Alors que celui qu'il avait entre aperçu un instant…Entre lui et DeathMask dans ses pires moments, Aioros savait qu'il préférerait se risquer face au Cancer.

"- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses." Gronda Milo.

L'étincelle sauvage dans ses yeux se résorbait lentement.

"- Je plaisantais juste." Plaida Aioros, livide.

"- heureusement pour toi." Siffla encore le Scorpion avant de poser le plateau sur la table.

"- Petit dej'."

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit pour aller faire un tour et se calmer.

Le Sagittaire ne chercha pas à le retenir.

***

Hyoga s'étira lourdement.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormit aussi bien et surtout, sans cauchemars.

La cuisse sous sa joue s'étira un peu, le faisant bondir.

"- Dé...Désolé."

Hautement amusé, Aghora lui sourit.

"- Mais de rien. Bien reposé ?"

Le canard russe rougit un peu.

"- O…Oui, merci."

"- Bien…"

Les deux hommes avaient longuement discutés.

Plus exactement, Aghora avait écouté le jeune bronze jusqu'à ce que celui si s'endorme contre lui, épuisé nerveusement et émotionnellement.

Dans le compartiment, Shiva dormait encore de l'autre coté de son amant, la tête sur son épaule pendant que Dohko lisait un magazine.

Le Lotus eut un sourire railleur.

"- Penthouse, chinese edition ?"

Dohko eut un sourire en tranche de courge.

"- Ben quoi, faut bien que je m'occupe."

Hyoga rougit plus encore.

Dohko posa négligemment le magasine sur la banquette.

"- Je vais faire un tour au wagon restaurant, je vous prends quelque chose ?"

Aghora réveilla son compagnon.

"- Shiva…Shiva…Réveille toi mon oiseau de paradis."

Sans le vouloir, Hyoga se sentit sourire.

Ils étaient mignon tous les deux.

Sa réflexion le plongea dans un abîme de perplexité.

Depuis quand trouvait-il un couple de tapettes mignon ? Son esprit rationnel réveillé par la longue discution qu'il avait eut la veille avec le Lotus lui revint en mémoire.  
En fait, à part dans le cas de son maitre et si quelqu'un s'adressait à lui, il se fichait éperdument des choix de vie des autres.

Aghora avait raison.

Il avait subit un traumatisme par personne interposée dans le cas de son maitre et pour le reste et bien…il était simplement un adolescent encore mal à l'aise dans ses gouts et son corps qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour.  
C'était tout.

"- Dohko…je peux vous emprunter votre magazine là ?" Osa demander le jeune bronze, les joues roses.

Le chevalier d'or eut un immense sourire.

"- Mais fais, je t'en prie…"

Shiva et Aghora se levèrent pour accompagner la Balance.

"- On te rapporte quelque chose à manger ?"

"- Oui, merci." Répondit distraitement le russe, déjà le nez plongé dans les "articles de fond" du magazine porno.

Les trois hommes sortirent du même pas.  
Devant la porte du wagon restaurant, Dohko félicita Shiva.

"- Ton idée du magasin était excellente !"

"- Bah…Je sais ce que c'est d'être un ado mal dans ses baskets. Il a juste besoin de s'assurer qu'il préfère bien les filles."

"- On croirait presque que tu l'as vécut."

"- Mais c'est le cas !"

"- Pourtant toi et Aghora…"

Le paon répondit à la place de son compagnon.

"- Personne n'est 100% hétéro ou homo, Dohko. Je ne suis pas non plus gay. Simplement, je suis amoureux de Shiva et il se trouve que c'est un homme. C'est tout."

Dohko réfléchit longuement à la notion.  
C'était étrange mais…

"- L'un comme l'autre nous ne dédaignons pas nous partager une fille, vous savez." Sourit Shiva, un bras autour de la taille de son compagnon.

En même temps, avec un maître aussi libéré que Shaka, les deux enfants n'auraient pas pu être coincés comme des vieilles portes…

***

Seiya ouvrit un œil lourd.

Il était tard visiblement.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel.

Une odeur désagréable le fit grimacer.  
Sous lui, il sentait de la paille.

Il ne savait pas où il était mais…

"- Grouiiiik !!"

"- HA !!"

Pégase bondit sur ses pieds.

Près de lui, une énorme truie aux mamelles proéminentes lui lança un regard énamouré.

Deux autres suidés le fixaient également avec tendresse.

Un peu vert, le chevalier de bronze quitta la soue avec une grimace de dégoût.

"- Bien dormis ?" Se moquèrent deux gardes occupés à nettoyer les étables du Sanctuaire et traire les vaches.

Humilié, le pauvre bronze fuit jusqu'au plus proche torrent pour se laver un minimum.

Il était couvert de boue.  
Mais à quoi avait-il occupé sa nuit ?

***

Un autre chevalier de bronze avait bien occupé sa nuit.

La gueule enfarinée et l'estomac rebelle, Ikki repoussa Eaque endormit dans ses bras.

Tout son corps lui faisait mal.

Les deux hommes avaient passés une bonne partie de la soirée à se provoquer avant de finir sur le toit de la maison de la vierge.

Comme ils étaient encore en partie habillé, le chevalier de bronze estimait qu'ils n'avaient rien fait de…mal…

Par contre, les marques de morsures et de griffures que tous les deux portaient prouvaient honteusement qu'ils n'étaient quand même pas restés sages.

Le Phénix repoussa plus rudement le Juge qui s'éveilla en sursaut.

Les yeux noirs et profonds du Garuda s'enflammèrent.

Sans un mot, il bondit sur ses pieds avant de fuir littéralement.

Ikki le regarda partir avec un mélange de soulagement et de déception

Eaque se réfugia dans la chambre de Minos.

Allongé de tout son long sur le lit, un peu malade de l'estomac, le pauvre Juge tentait de convaincre son cerveau de ne pas lui couler par les oreilles.

Eaque s'assit près de son camarade agonisant.

"- Faut que je rentre à la maison." Souffla doucement Garuda.

Minos grogna un peu.

Eaque lui donna machinalement le verre d'eau sur sa table de nuit.

"- Merci…Pourquoi?"

"- …."

Garuda reste silencieux un long moment avant de raconter sa soirée à son frère d'armes.

Si Ikki ne s'était pas écroulé sous l'alcool, Hadès savait seul où ils auraient finis.  
Enfin…Eaque savait exactement ce qui se serait passé.  
Et pire, il n'aurait rien fait contre.

Il soupira.

Ikki s'était montré merveilleusement brutal lorsqu'il s'était débattu.

Pas méchant mais insistant et possessif.

Un lourd frisson parcouru le dos du Spectre.

Les mains de Phénix sur ses poignets avaient laissés de marques violacées et douloureuses.

Minos soupira.

"- Tu crois pas que c'est déjà trop tard ?"

"- Probablement…" Avoua finalement Eaque, malheureux.

***

L'ambiance était bien meilleure dans la première maison du Zodiaque.

Rentrés tôt et à peine émoustillés par l'alcool, c'était deux sagas et un mu qui s'étaient mis sous la couette pour des heures de câlins et de papouilles.  
Savoir que leur grand camarade, à une maison plus haut, profitait de la nuit avec sa compagne avait donné des envies de câlins aux deux Sagas.

A la grande surprise de Mu, Saga Gris s'était fait plus tendre et plus doux qu'un chaton en manque de gratouilles.

Le Bélier ne s'était pas fait désiré.

Emoustillé et d'humeur possessive et dominante, il avait répondit aux attentes du triplé des gémeaux avec passion.

A présent, des heures plus tard et même s'ils n'avaient pas dormis une minute, les deux…trois hommes se reposaient simplement sous la chaleur montante du soleil qui rentrait pas la fenêtre de leur chambre.

Tout allait tellement bien ces derniers temps…  
Trop…


	30. Chapter 30

Queshua

Chap 30

Aldébaran ouvrit un œil.

La nuit avait été des plus délectable.  
Dans ses bras, Keren somnolait plus qu'elle ne dormait.

La matinée était déjà bien avancée mais le Taureau estimait qu'il pouvait se permettre de traîner un peu.  
Vers les cinq heures du matin, il s'était levé pour changer et nourrir Hadrien, aussi se savait-il tranquille pour encore un moment.

Le bébé dormait énormément en ce moment, au point que sa mère s'inquiétait.  
Le pédiatre l'avait rassuré. Son fils faisait simplement une grosse poussée de croissance.

Les doigts de la jeune femme effleurèrent le torse lisse de son amant.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'un homme aussi viril et puissant qu'Aldébaran soit presque totalement imberbe.

Sur un individu plus fin, cela l'aurait gêné mais avec une montagne de muscle comme le Taureau…

"- Bien dormit ?" Ronronna la jeune femme en s'étirant de tout son long dans les bras du chevalier d'or.

Aldébaran l'embrassa sur le front.

"- Excellemment, comme toujours quand je suis avec toi."

Elle rit doucement.

Aldé s'était détendu depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble.  
Encore peu de temps auparavant, jamais il n'aurait eut le courage de lui faire pareil compliment sans rougir comme tout un champ de sens interdit.

Elle s'étira encore.

Elle avait un peu de mal à réaliser exactement tout ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Les heures qu'elle avait passé avec les hommes les plus puissants du monde, le dîner fin puis la fête plus conviviale dans les arènes avec tous ces gens, les Spectres d'Hadès, des serviteurs de Poséidon…  
Tout cela faisait un peu trop pour elle mais elle commençait à accepter d'avoir mit le pied dans un monde étrange et un peu effrayant, tout ça pour rester avec ce grand homme capable de tuer un taureau d'une claque et pourtant plus doux qu'une aile de papillon.

Comment aurait-elle pu tomber mieux ?

Et puis…il fallait penser à Hadrien. Aldébaran semblait heureux de jouer le rôle de père avec l'enfant sans compter que le petit adorait le chevalier d'or.

Keren finit par se décider.

Elle ne lui demanderait rien bien sur. Mais si Aldébaran lui proposait d'officialiser leur relation – et elle ne parlait pas mariage, mais simplement décider de rester ensemble- elle accepterait de grand cœur.  
Elle était sur qu'Hadrien serait heureux d'avoir un vrai papa.  
D'ailleurs…

"- Il faut que j'aille voir Hadrien."

"- Je l'ai changé et nourrit vers cinq heure, il doit encore dormir."

La jeune maman se détendit un peu.

"- Merci mon chevalier. Mais il faut quand même que j'aille le voir."

Aldébaran quitta le lit avec elle.  
Il n'allait certainement pas rester couché si elle se levait.

Pendant qu'elle allait voir son fils dans la chambre d'apprenti qu'Aldébaran avait transformé en nurserie, le Taureau se mit à la cuisine pour préparer un brunch.

Il était trop tard pour un vrai petit déjeuner, trop tôt pour déjeuner, un brunch serait idéal.

Il mettait deux steaks de thon dans une poêle lorsque Keren revint en courant.

"- Aldé ! Hadrien n'est plus dans sa chambre !!!"

La poêle vola dans l'évier.

"- il ne doit pas être loin."

Pourtant, il était inquiet.

***

C'est un branle-bas de combat généralisé qui réveilla la portée de chiots qui dormait dans l'immense lit qu'occupait Valentine depuis son accident.

Rhadamanthe le premier ouvrit un œil, immédiatement imité par Sylphide et la Harpie. Shun s'étira un peu avant de se réveiller mais les suivit de près.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Les quatre hommes se sortirent du lit.

La veille, ou plutôt le matin même, ils s'étaient laissé tomber en tas sur le lit sans vraiment s'occuper de rien, totalement épuisés par la folle soirée qui venait de se terminer.

Rhadamanthe avait dormit entre Valentine et Shun pendant que Sylphide dormait dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

Si l'installation n'avait pas été forcément merveilleuse, ils avaient néanmoins dormit comme des bébés.

"- Je sais pas…"

Shun ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour arrêter un serviteur qui cavalait en tout sens comme une poule sans tête.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Ho ! Seigneur Shun. Le fils de la demoiselle Keren, la compagne du Seigneur Aldébaran à disparu. Nous le cherchons depuis des heures sans résultat.

Shun fit la moue.

Un enfant disparu ? Bon sang…

Les trois spectres proposèrent immédiatement leur aide pour chercher le bambin.  
Après tout, ils étaient tous dans le même bateau.

Les quatre hommes prirent une section du Sanctuaire pour le fouiller de fond en comble, non loin de la maison des gémeaux.

Ils croisèrent Mu et les jumeaux qui cherchaient aussi, comme tout le monde.

"- Bon sang ! Mais un môme d'a peine deux ans ne peut pas se volatiliser comme ça !" Eclata soudain Kanon, inquiet pour le petit quand même.

"- Personne n'a le moindre indice ?"

"- Non Shun, personne n'a rien vu, ni rien trouveé…

"- J'espère qu'il n'est pas tombé d'une falaise." Soupira Mu.

"- Saori à envoyé Seiya pour explorer toutes les crevasses." Ricana Gris-chan sans la moindre pitié, faisant rire tout le monde.

"- Saori sait être cruelle."

"- Mais pour la bonne cause !" Contra Shaka qui arrivait juste des étages supérieurs. "Personne ne trouve rien. On fait descendre tout le monde étage par étage après avoir sécurisé."

Saga se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"- Pfff. C'est pas possible, à croire qu'il a fait comme toi, Mu…."

Le Bélier haussa un sourcil.

"- Comme…. Moi ?"

"- Oui, quand tu avais deux ans, tu as disparu du palais du pope. Tout le monde t'a cherché pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que Shion pense à interroger l'armure du Bélier. Après tout, tu lui était destiné, elle pouvait bien aider à te trouver."

"- Et ?"

"- Ben Shion t'as trouvé…. Endormit dans le coffret…Confortablement accroché par les langes à l'une des cornes du Bélier. Dans la nuit, elle t'avais appelé a elle mais elle avait oublié de prévenir Shion."

Un long silence salua les paroles du gémeau aîné.

"-….De quel signe est cet enfant ?" osa proposer Rhadamanthe.

"- Taureau…"

La petite troupe se rua vers la seconde maison ou Aldébaran tentait difficilement de contrôler l'angoisse croissante de la jeune maman.

"- Vous avez des nouvelles ?" S'enquit aussitôt Aldé. "HE !!!" Protesta encore le grand chevalier quand ses frères lui passèrent sous le nez pour se ruer dans la salle de repos de l'armure.

Tout les temples avait un petit cabinet avec deux fenêtres et une estrade où reposaient les caissons.

Saga ouvrit la boite sans se soucier de l'envoyer voler ou de péter un truc.

Cinq têtes se penchèrent sur l'intérieur du coffret.  
A l'intérieur, endormit comme un bien heureux a cheval sur le dos du Taureau, Hadrien dormait en bavant sur l'armure.

Aldébaran se rua à leur suite, Keren sur les talons.

"- Qu'est ce que… HO!!! Ben ça !!!"

Keren sauta sur le haut caisson pour voir à l'intérieur.

"- Mon bébé !!!"

Aldébaran préleva gentiment l'enfant pour le donner à sa mère qui sanglotait de soulagement avant de poser une main sur l'armure. Son contentement trop évident pour qu'il soit autre chose, Aldé eut un petit sourire.

"- Et bien et bien…. Nous voila avec le prochain chevalier du Taureau…" Soupira le grand brésilien

Keren lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

Saga se faufila entre la jeune femme et le taureau, autant éviter qu'elle ne lui hurle dessus, ce n'était jamais bon pour une relation.

"- Il veut dire, Ma Dame, qu'Athéna à choisit votre fils comme l'un de ses prochains protecteurs. L'armure l'a appelé à elle et il lui a répondu. Dans quelques années, c'est lui qui la portera."

Keren serra très fort son enfant dans ses bras qui finit par se réveiller.

"- hors de question !!! Je refuse que mon fils apprenne à se battre pour se faire tuer dans des guerres imbéciles !"

Shaka concentra son cosmos pour calmer un peu la jeune maman.

"- vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de cela, Ma Dame. Il n'y aura plus de guerre avant plus de deux siècles. Les prochaines chevalier seront des bâtisseurs, pas des guerriers…"

Keren jeta un regard assassin à la Vierge.

Non mais il croyait quoi la belle blonde ? On ne l'arnaquait pas comme ça ! Personne ne lui prendrait son enfant ! Personne ne ferait de lui un tueur sans cervelle. Il ferait de bonnes études, une bonne carrière, et il ne s'enterrerait pas dans ces vieilles pierres pour…. Pour….

"- Je crois qu'il serait préférable que vous en parliez à Shion." Proposa Valentine. "Après tout, lui sert Athéna depuis près de trois siècles."

Tout le monde se rangea à l'avis du jeune Spectre.

Autant laisse Shion gérer.

Pfff c'était vraiment plus simple avec des orphelins !

***

Milo lisait le journal tout en regardant les infos d'un œil distrait.

Dès que la mort de la donzelle serait confirmée à la télé, ils pourraient partir. Déjà, des informations officielles faisaient été d'un brusque coma mit sur le compte d'une rupture soudain d'anévrisme.

Décidément, le poison d'Aphrodite était super cool !

Aioros entra dans la chambre d'hôtel avec une moue irritée.

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit près de Milo.

"- Alors ? Tu as pu aller nager ?"

Le Sagittaire grogna.

Depuis qu'ils étaient là, il tentait deux ou trois fois par jour d'aller faire des longueurs dans la piscine pour se détendre les muscles. Il le faisait toujours quand ils étaient au Sanctuaire et la mer commençait à lui manquer méchamment

"- Nan !!"

"- Toujours des filles ?"

"- Pas que…" gronda le digne Sagittaire, lugubre.

Le Scorpion ne pu retenir un rire plus longtemps.  
C'était amusant de voir ce grand et puissant chevalier d'or terrifié par une phalange de femelles en rut qui voulaient juste de montrer amicales avec lui… très…amicales…

Trop aux goûts du grec d'ailleurs.

"- Ne te moque pas !"

"- Ben c'est drôle quand même." S'esclaffa Milo.

"- … Tu es aussi mignon que moi, tu te baignes tous les jours et PERSONNE ne viens t'ennuyer !!! COMMENT tu fais ?!"

Milo eut un sourire en coin.

Le sourire ce Celui qui Sait.

"- Simple, Aioros. Je suis un homme marié et elles le voient."

"- ….Comment ? T'as même pas d'alliances !"

"- J'en sait rien, mais c'est un fait !"

Le Sagittaire gronda encore.

Ils avaient fait le test une fois.

Ils étaient descendus ensembles à la piscine en slip de bain.

Presque immédiatement, Aioros s'était retrouvé entouré par une tripotée de filles alors que personne n'avait posé les yeux sur Milo.  
C'était scandaleux comment…..

"- TU TRICHES !!"

"- Ben évidement !" Renifla le Scorpion.

Aioros s'en rendait compte soudain.

La tonalité du cosmos de Milo avait changée. Elle était passée de quelque d'attirant à…. Comme une fin de non recevoir.

Avec ça, il était normal que même les humains ne s'approchent pas.  
Ils le sentaient sans même s'en apercevoir.

Le Sagittaire essaya d'imiter le truc du Scorpion mais échoua lamentablement.

Il manquait à son cosmos la satiété et l'équilibre que seule l'absolue certitude du bonheur partagé pouvait donner.

Aioros eut un triste sourire un peu envieux.

"- Je suis jaloux de toi, je crois."

Le Scorpion lui sourit tranquillement.

S'il avait aidé Camus à évoluer depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, lui-même avait mûrit de façon dramatique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie d'homme, il se sentait réellement adulte

***

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, dans le onzième temple du Sanctuaire, maintenant que la crise du bébé disparu était finie, Camus avait retrouvé sa tranquillité.

Il avait passé la fin de soirée avec Aiolia, à sa propre surprise.  
Bien sur, les deux hommes n'avaient rien fait que la morale réprouve ! Au contraire.

Ils avaient simplement discuté.

Camus de son sujet favori : Milo.

Et Aiolia de son sujet préféré : son frère.

L'alcool aidant, ils s'étaient laissé aller à des confidences qu'ils n'auraient jamais eut autrement.

Ils étaient collègues mais n'avaient jamais réellement discutés.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien.

Leurs livres préférés, leurs loisirs, leurs méthodes de pèches, leurs passés…

Camus s'était excusé pour avoir ostracisé Aiolia pendant des années.  
Aiolia s'était excusé d'avoir mit le feu à l'exemplaire préféré des milles et unes nuits de Camus après une dispute quand ils avaient huit ans.

Petit à petit, ils avaient dérivés sur tout les sujets.

Ils avaient parlé de l'ambiance de la soirée, entre autre.

Camus avait avoué, le rose aux joues, qu'il aurait préféré que son Milo soit là.

Lorsque quelque chose était aussi gros, il lui fallait son Milo pour en profiter.

Il parlait de l'ambiance bien sur, pas de l'engin…  
Car les grosses n'avaient jamais fait l'homme, c'était même ennuyeux une grosse, c'était encombrant, pas très malléable, ça ne se faufilait pas subtilement, ça en ramenait plus que ça n'en faisait, c'était lourd comme un bûcheron … Les petites et les moyennes étaient beaucoup plus attendrissantes : un peu complexées, elles s'appliquaient, se concentraient, s'inquiétaient, allaient puiser bravement dans les réserves de l'art érotique pour compenser leurs centimètres manquants… Ça avait un de ces potentiels émotionnels, les modestes…Et celle de son Milo encore plus; puisque c'était celle de son Milo rien qu'à lui, tout seul.

Aiolia, les joues roses, était resté surprit.  
Comment Camus pouvait-il en savoir autant, lui qui n'avait jamais approché un homme avant son Milo ? Il ne le trompait pas quand même !

Le Verseau s'était immédiatement récrié.

Jamais il ne tromperait son Milo ! Jamais !

Simplement, il était et restait un littéraire perfectionniste.

S'il n'avait pas l'expérience de terrain de son Milo, peut-être pouvait-il s'en faire une minimaliste dans les livres ?

Depuis des jours et des semaines, il dévorait aussi bien la littérature érotique que des traités de médecines ou des confessions de prostitués.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était plus maladroit qu'un pangolin ivre sur une patinoire dans les jeux sous la couette qu'il ne devait pas essayer de s'améliorer, bien au contraire.

Maintenant que lui et Milo étaient ensembles pour de bon, le Verseau ferait n'importe quoi pour le garder.

S'il devait pour ça ingurgiter l'intégralité du kamasutra en version originale et apprendre à…à… à pratiquer une heu… fellation… à Milo en faisant le poirier sur une main, une peluche de canard sur une pied et des fraises tagada dans le nez, il le ferait !!!

L'image mentale avait fait mourir de rire Aiolia.

A défaut d'autre chose, ça aurait au moins amusé le Lion…

Mais à présent de retour dans son Temple, seul, Camus pouvait réfléchir aux confidences qu'il avait faites aux Lion.

Non qu'il regretta de les lui avoir faites.

Aiolia pouvait être un gamin, mais il savait être plus muet qu'une tombe de carpe morte quand il le voulait.

Non…  
Camus se rendait soudain compte de tout ce qu'il avait échappé.

De toute la passion jusque là inconsciente qui vibrait dans son corps glacé de banquise à pattes.

Comme si un volcan jusqu'alors silencieux avait finalement réussit çà se réveiller et affleurait enfin à la surface du glacier, séparé de l'extérieur par une couche de glace mince qui fondait d'heure en heure et menaçait d'exploser, entraînant avec lui tout ce qui aurait le malheur de se trouver dans un radius proche.

Le malheur ?

Milo serait-il triste de voir son Camus se transformer de glaçon vivant qu'il devait entreprendre et réchauffer pendant des heures pour en obtenir un baiser en un volcan brûlant à la passion ravageuse ?

Le Verseau soupira.

Milo l'aimait-il plus qu'il n'aimait les efforts qu'il faisait pour le faire sien ?

Des fois, le Verseau se posait la question.

Malgré tous ses efforts, il restait craintif.

Autrefois terrifié par les désirs de Milo, il était devenu terrifié à l'idée de le perdre.

Aiolia avait eut du mal à le rassurer.

Milo était de ces gens pour qui n'entendaient rien à la demi mesure.

Milo vivait, aimait, mourrait comme il faisait tout le reste : totalement et à 100%

Camus n'avait pas à s'inquiéter.

Le Verseau en avait été reconnaissant au Lion de son soutient.

Son Milo lui manquait tellement…

Il soupira.

Pour se consoler un peu, Camus se prépara un chocolat chaud, exactement comme l'aimait son amant.

Du cacao bien amer, de la vergeoise, du lait entier frais, le tout mit à frémir puis battut au fouet jusqu'à mousser. Quelques petits gâteaux au citron et le tout était parfait.

Camus alla se réinstaller dans le grand lit qu'il partageait normalement avec son amant.

Roulé en boule dans les oreillers, il grignota son casse croûte avec de grands soupir anxieux.

***

Le train entra en gare.

Le chevalier d'or, les deux argents et le bronze en descendirent.

Enfin, ils étaient arrivés à destination.

Enfin… à destination….

Presque quoi…

Ils étaient déscendu du train et surtout, Hyoga semblait avoir retrouvé son équilibre.

"- Tout le monde a ses petites affaires ?"

Les trois chevaliers inférieurs hochèrent la tête.

Dokho les conduisit dans un coin tranquille, les fit se tenir par la main puis téléporta tout le monde sur la plage, juste à côté du Sanctuaire.

Hyoga rougit brutalement, palit, puis rougit encore.

Avec un sourire d'excuse, il soupira.

"- Désolé…."

Dokho eut un large sourire content.

"- Tu en avais besoin."

Le Cygne haussa les épaules.

"- Suis-je le seul ?"

Dokho eut la grâce de rougir.

"- Non… En effet…. Allons annoncer notre retour au Grand Pope. Shiva, Agohra vous…"

"- Bonjour MaiWOUAHHHAAA !!!"

Les deux chevaliers d'argents tombèrent tas sur le sol, les bras chargé d'un Shaka tout juste téléporté à dix centimètres de leur personne avant de leur sauter au cou.

Un grand éclat de rire fit sursauter Hyoga, totalement sidéré de voir le digne et froid chevalier de la Vierge perde ainsi toute prestance pour tourner et retourner ses deux élèves en tout sens comme des bébés égarés pour vérifier qu'ils étaient bien entiers, vivants et en bon état.

Un peu étonné mais content, les deux argents se laissaient faire avec un rien de surprise heureuse dans les yeux.

Jamais ils n'avaient espérés que leur maître montre un tel enthousiasme à les voir en bonne santé !

Décidément extrêmement amusé, Kanon qui s'était téléporté à la suite de Shaka quand la Vierge avait sentit l'arrivée de ses élèves s'accroupit près des deux argents et de son amant qui les questionnait sans fin sans même attendre leur réponse avant de poser d'autres questions.  
Gentiment, il souleva Shaka des deux jeunes gens, le jeta sur son épaule puis recula de quelques pas pour les laisser se remettre debout.

Une main sur les fesses de Shaka qu'il tenait comme un sac, Kanon lui faisait la leçon.

"- Veux tu bien leur laisser le temps de répondre avant de les agresser comme une mère blaireau qui vient de retrouver ses petits ? Et puis comment veux-tu qu'ils aillent bien si tu les piétines comme ça ? Tu es insupportable !"

Shaka protestait vigoureusement.

Il voulait juste être sur qu'ils étaient en forme ! C'est tout et…ho et puis flûte tient.

Il se mit à bouder.

Ce n'était pas particulièrement mature mais tant pis. Tout le monde était méchant avec lui.

Fascinés par les changements opérés chez leur maître, les deux argents se sentirent à nouveau dans la peau des deux enfants de sept ans qui lui avait été confié.

"- Maître Shaka ?"

Kanon serra un peu une fesse musclée.

"- Ca va ? Je peux te lâcher ? Tu seras sage ?"

Shaka lui tira la langue.

"- Fais moi descendre."

"- Bon."

Le gémeau posa son amant par terre.  
Les joues roses, Shaka balança une claque sur l'avant bras de Kanon qui grimaça. Il aurait un bleu, il en était sur.

Calmé à présent, Shaka croisa les bras sur son torse.

Ses deux élèves le fixaient toujours, fascinés.

C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient leur maître porter autre chose que son armure ou un sari.

Avec son jeans moulant et sa chemise trop grande bordeaux qui devait appartenir au grand à poils bleus, il était définitivement à croquer et faisait plus… humain…

"- Comment allez vous, maître ?" tenta Aghora.

Shaka semblait mécontent à présent.

"- Bien…Vous aussi, ca à l'air d'aller."

Les deux argents s'entre regardèrent.

Ils connaissaient assez leur maître pour savoir qu'il allait les engueuler.

"- Heu…. Oui… Maintenant ça va…"

"- Maintenant ?"

"- On a… Assez mal vécut notre retour à la vie." Avoua Shiva. "Pendant un temps, nous ne savions même plus vraiment qui nous étions."

La colère de la Vierge décrut sensiblement.

"- …Et quand vous vous êtes retrouvés ? Pourquoi ne pas être revenus au Sanctuaire ?"

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête, mal à l'aise.

"- …. Nous avions échoués, Maître….Nous n'avions plus de nouvelles du Sanctuaire… Nous avions conclut… que nous n'y avions plus notre place… L'arrivée du Seigneur Dokho… Nous a vraiment fait peur…"

Comment avouer qu'ils avaient craint qu'il ne soit là pour effacer leur indignité à vivre alors qu'ils avaient échoués dans leur mission ?

"- Je vois…"

Shaka s'en voulu. Il n'avait pas réalisé leur retour à la vie mais s'en voulait de ne pas s'être mieux occupé d'eux.

"- Je ne vais certainement pas vous forcer à rester au Sanctuaire si vous avez trouvé votre place ailleurs, mes petits. Mais vous aurez toujours votre place dans la sixième Maison."

Les deux argents sourirent.

Ils connaissaient assez la pudeur de Shaka sur ses sentiments pour comprendre.

"- Merci Maître… Je crois…que nous serons heureux de rester un peu ici…"

"-Bon ! Et bien bienvenue dans cette maison de fous alors !"

"- Kanon !"

"- Maître ?"

Les deux argents surveillaient le grand bleu avec circonspection.

Ils n'auraient jamais imaginés leur maître se lier avec quelqu'un. Il n'était pas l'homme d'un seul lit après tout. En tout cas, jusque là.

Shaka foudroya son amant du regard.

"- Agohra, Shiva, ce grand imbécile qui se croit drôle est Kanon, l'u des deux chevaliers d'or des Gémeaux. C'est également l'ancien Général des Mers du Dragons des Mers….Et également mon compagnon."

Kanon se fendit d'une petite révérence compliquée qu'il conclut par un clin d'œil.

"- Et donc votre belle mère quelque part…" Finit par ajouter Shaka l'air de sucer un bonbon.

Le gémeau s'étrangla à moitié.

"- PARDON ????"

Hyoga ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

Il éclata de rire.

Il rit si fort qu'il dut s'asseoir sur le sol pour ne pas tomber.

Les trois chevaliers d'or et les deux argents le fixèrent avec un peu de hauteur.

Ce n'était pas "si" drôle ! …..Si ?

"- Pa….Pardon…" S'excusa le Cygne en hoquetant. "Mais….. Ho bon sang… Mettre côte à côte… Déesse mes abdos… L'image mentale de Shaka et Kanon tels que …. Ho misère…. Je les ai vu la première fois… et maintenant…." Il repartit dans un grand fou rire qui finit par contaminer les autres.

Les argents d'abord se mirent à pouffer.

Même s'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré le dit Kanon avant, l'hilarité du gamin et l'image droite, dure et digne de leur maître qu'ils gardaient en mémoire était hilarante à comparer à maintenant.

Dokho rit à son tour.  
Il devait bien admettre que les deux jeunes ors avaient en effet évolués pour le meilleur. Ils étaient plus détendus, plus tranquille et… plus puissant même grâce à leur équilibre.

Shaka et Kanon enfin rirent d'eux même.

La transformation était en effet remarquable.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Shaka finit par venir prendre les mains de ses élèves.

"- Venez… Nous allons vous installer à la maison…"

Les deux jeunes Argents suivirent leur maître avec plaisir.

Ils rentraient effectivement à la maison.

***

Resté seul sur la plage avec Dokho, Hyoga avait progressivement reprit son sérieux.

Assis sur le sable, le regard perdu dans les vagues, il ne savait comment gérer son retour au Sanctuaire.

Il y avait tellement de choses à faire…  
Tellement de personnes qu'il devait voir pour s'excuser….

"- Commence par le commencement, Hyoga. Commence par le plus facile et garde le plus compliqué pour la fin. Une fois que tu seras débarrassé des brouilles qui font nombre, tu y verras plus clair…"

Le Cygne hocha distraitement la tête.

"- Merci, Vieux maître…. Allez vous appliquer votre propre conseil ?"

Dokho resta immobile un moment avant de répondre.

Lui ne regardait pas la mer mais le dernier temple, tout là haut, celui de Shion.

"- Oui… C'est le mieux n'est ce pas ?"

Hyoga finit par se remettre debout.

"- Je vais commencer par les baraquements des bronzes…."

Dokho hocha la tête.

"- Bon courage.

"- A vous aussi…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent.

***

Rune s'était téléporté à quelques encablures du Sanctuaire.

Il ne voulait pas que sa présence fasse retentir une quelconque alerte.

Un peu indécis, il surveillait le point de contrôle du Sanctuaire de derrière un rocher.

Les Juges étaient là ? A l'intérieur ?  
Mais qu'est ce qu'ils y faisaient ???

Avec un grognement, il s'assit sur un rocher.

Son surplis lui semblait lourd sur ses épaules.

Il n'était pas revenu à la vie depuis très longtemps.

Il aurait du rester un peu plus aux Enfers le temps de se refaire une santé mais entendre sans fin les récriminations de Pandore, chassée du Sanctuaire par Athéna ET ses spectres était au-delà de ses forces.  
Dès qu'il en avait eut la possibilité, il s'était téléporté à l'abri de cette folle en jupe et aux gros seins.

Et après, certains OSAIENT se demander pourquoi la très grande majorité des Spectres dédaignaient la jarretelle pour le pantalon….Avec un grosse vache comme Pandore comme quasi seul représentant femelle, même un acteur de porno n'aurait plus réussit à lever l'objet face à une donzelle.  
Elle était brutale, castratrice, méchante même…  
Flûte, une fille s'était censée sentir bon, être doux, affectueux, attentionné, ne jamais aller aux toilettes et être secret et bien élevée.

Pandore n'était rien de tout ça.

Oui décidément, Rune préférait et de loin son maître Minos.

Quitte à se faire maltraiter, autant laisser faire un spécialiste.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune Spectre ne réalisa pas qu'une phalange de gardes l'avaient vu en revenant de leur patrouille et le surveillait de loin.

Finalement, un chevalier de bronze arriva pour leur donner des ordres.

Un messager fut dépêché au Pope ainsi qu'aux trois Juges.

Jabu hésita.

Le soleil était de plomb, le déjeuner était loin….

Sans essayer de cacher sa présence, il s'approcha du Spectre.

"- Spectre ?"

Rune fit un tel bond qu'il manqua tomber de son rocher.

Jabu le retint par le poignet.

"- Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous surprendre…. J'ai fait prévenir vos Juges, ils ne devraient pas tarder. En attendant, puis-je vous proposer de vous mettre à l'abri du soleil et quelque chose à boire et à manger ? Vous semblez…. Un peu fatigué…"

Rune lâcha la main sur laquelle il s'appuyait.

Fatigué ? Lui ???

Il n'était pas…

Il fut prit d'un vertige.

Ce n'était pas de la fatigue, c'était de l'épuisement !

Il aurait vraiment du prendre le temps de se reposer aux enfers.  
Et ce soleil qui lui brûlait la couenne.

Sans réfléchir, il accepta la proposition du chevalier de Bronze.

"- Merci…. Je viens à peine d'être rappelé par Mon Seigneur. J'aurais du rester un peux aux Enfers, mais Dame Pandore m'épuisait plus que je ne pouvais me reposer."

Rune grimaça. Mais pourquoi racontait-il ça ?

Le bronze et les gardes eurent le même sourire de commisération.

"- Sans vouloir lui manquer de respect, votre Dame Pandore est un vrai pansement…." Grommela l'un des soldats de la phalange.

"- Soldat ! Enfin !"

Jabu était scandalisé.  
Ca ne se disait pas ce genre de choses enfin !

A son propre étonnement, Rune éclata de rire.

La description de Pandore était tout à fait juste.

"- Ne vous en faites pas, Bronze. Votre Garde à tout à fait raison…"

"- Jabu… Chevalier de la Licorne." Se présenta Jabu.

"- Rune du Balrog, de l'étoile céleste du Talent.

"- Ha ! C'est vous qui vous êtes fait vaporiser par Kanon d'un claquement de doigts !!!"

Tous les confrères du Garde du tombèrent dessus en même temps mais trop tard pour l'empêcher de parler.

Jabu grogna encore.

"- Et Philip, Chevalier du mettage de ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps." Soupira encore le bronze.

Il le fatiguait celui là.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il le fasse remplacer.

Quelqu'un avec aussi peu de tact n'avait absolument pas sa place à un poste comme le garde-frontière.

"- Excusez le, Spectre." Implora à moitié l'un des Gardes. "Ce n'est pas vraiment sa faute vous savez… Il est…comment dire… Différent…."

"- Différent ?"

Comment ça différent ?

"- Oui, il s'est entraîné pour l'armure de Pégase… Alors forcément, y avait un terreau à la base et ça a pas arrangé les choses…." Soupira l'un des autres gardes comme s'il parlait d'un débile léger qui ne se rend pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il fait ou dit.

Jabu retint difficilement un petit ricanement fort peur sympathique pour son collègue bronze. Même Saori commençait à être agacée par ses idiosyncrasies.

"- Pas ma faute si Gandalf l'a butté quand même." Protestait encore le Garde.

Cette fois, le pauvre Rune fut complètement perdu.

"- Gandalf ??"

Jabu se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Il fait référence à un bouquin…"

"- Pardon ???"

Jabu prit Rune par le coude pour le conduire à l'intérieur du baraquement.  
Dès que le soleil ne fut plus là à lui taper sur le crâne, l'esprit du Spectre se fit plus vif.  
Il prit le verre de limonade des mains d'un des gardes et le but d'une traite avant qu'on ne lui en serve un second qu'il sirota doucement.

Il se sentait mieux.  
Et une fois assis, la tête ne lui tournait plus.

"- Alors, cette histoire de Gandalf ?"

Jabu soupira.

"- Vous êtes le Spectre du Balrog. Dans un livre appelé le Seigneur des Anneaux, un personnage, Gandalf, se bat contre un Balrog et le tue, sur un pont. De ce que je sais, vous et Kanon étiez également sur un pont quand vous vous êtes heu….battu…. D'où le surnom de Gandalf pour Kanon…"

"- Ouai, sans compter qu'il faut être magicien pour transformer une petite pute comme Shaka en quelqu'un de fidèle et de sentimental.

"- PHILIP ! Cette fois s'en est trop !!!"

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?!"

"- Shun, qu'est ce que tu… Ho… Juges…"

"- Rune, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ??" S'émerveilla Minos.

Immédiatement, le Balrog mit un genou à terre.

"- Mes Seigneur… C'est le Seigneur Hadès qui m'envois. Il voudrait que vous veniez lui faire un rapport…"

Une certaine gêne parcourut les trois Juges.

"- Ha… oui, il faudra oui… c'est pour ça qu'il t'as ramené ?"

"- en effet…"

Shun fit relever Rune et le repoussa sur sa chaise. Il n'aimait pas sa pâleur.

"- Doric" Appela Andromède. "Si tu veux bien servir un peu de ragoût à notre invité. Je crois que manger un peu lui fera du bien."

Le garde remplit aussitôt une assiette à l'énorme chaudron qui frémissait sur le feu collectif du baraquement pour la servir au Spectre.

"- Mangez."

"- Mais…"

"- Mangez !" Ordonna Shun.

"- Tu ferais mieux d'obéir, Rune. Shun peut être particulièrement pénible quand il veut." Prévint Rhadamanthe avec une lueur amusée dans l'œil.

Cette fois persuadée qu'il avait glissé dans la quatrième dimension ou qu'il était encore dans une des illusions de Kanon, Rune ne discuta plus.

Il engloutit la viande avant de reconnaître qu'en effet, ça lui avait fait du bien.

Pendant qu'il mangeait les trois Juges débattaient de leurs prochaines actions.

Retourner en Hadès pour faire leur rapport ? Aucun des trois n'en avaient envie, ils devaient bien l'admettre.  
Chacun avait un…intérêt personnel sur le feu, voir deux, et aucun ne voulait entendre une interdiction définitive d'en profiter.

Mais refuser de répondre à une convocation d'Hadès….

Que faire ?

Shun resservit Rune.

Pendant ce temps, Jabu finissait d'engueuler Philip avant de remplir des papiers de transfert pour une autre unité.

Flûte quoi !


End file.
